Destino
by himepeti
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: La siguiente historia es demasiado erótica, pretendía que fuera romántica pero mi mente pervertida brilló de más e hizo su acto de presencia en casi cada capítulo, toca una temática fuerte respecto un poquitín de violencia entre pareja ... algo dramática. Bueno los personajes principales ya saben le pertenecen a Kishimoto.
1. Konoha

Hace seis meses ya que regresé a Konoha, sabía que era mala idea volver, no siento afecto por esta aldea a pesar de las palabras de Itachi, estoy aquí por él, cumpliendo su última voluntad. Pero me fastidia las miradas y cuchicheos de la gente cuando paso, o cuando escucho sus platicas sin que me noten, en eso soy bueno puedo caminar entre las sombras sin ser percibido, después de todo soy un excelente ninja, el mejor de esta aldea.

Mis compañeros generacionales, son los únicos que no me miran con miedo, las chicas son molestas siguen queriendo que las mire con otros ojos, cuando no me interesan ni para pasar una noche.

Y voy camino a ver a Tsunade, otra misión más seguramente absurda y fastidiosa, debo admitir que prefería que la mayoría hubiese sido con Sakura y Naruto, eran menos molestos, a comparación que el perro y el Hyuga. Parecían aun tener repulsión hacia mi, pero a mí no me importa nada ni nadie.

Al llegar a la oficina me encontré a mis excompañeros de equipo, y con una Hyuga, Tsunade comenzó a describirnos la misión que consistía en ir a recuperar unas antiguas reliquias valiosas del país del Te.

Esa misma tarde nos dispusimos a partir, no sin antes tener que lidiar con las molestas atenciones de Sakura. Avanzamos rápido, la Hyuga para mi suerte no era del todo una molestia, aunque era bastante molesto su tono de voz casi imperceptible y parecía apenarle todo, sobre todo cuando el dobe se le acercaba o se dirigía a ella.

Pero por primera vez no me sentí acosado por la mirada de una mujer, me sorprendió así que me encontré observándola yo... ¿Enserio le gusta el dobe? No pude evitar sonreir de lado cuando lo descubrí mientras descansábamos, habíamos decidido dormir un rato para antes del amanecer ponernos en marcha, resultó ser una buena cocinera, pude darme cuenta que su forma de ser no era más que regida por la segura estricta educación por ser primogénita de una familia tan imponente como lo es la familia Hyuga, sin dudas ella era muy tímida, ¡Que fastidio!

Al amanecer nos encontramos a unos buenos ninjas en el camino, pude eliminar fácilmente a los que me atacaron y tuve que ir a la ayuda de Sakura, como siempre una molestia, dedique una mirada rápida hacia Naruto, para corroborar que se encontrara bien, y después escuche un gritito de la Hyuga y pude ver cómo vencía a su ultimo contrincante, ¡Vaya! No era tan torpe me limite a pensar, nos pusimos en camino y pude escuchar una ligera platica sin importancia entre Sakura y ella, ya que como siempre el dobe se creía el líder y encabezaba al equipo.

Al llegar la hora del descanso pude ver como el dobe volvía a insistir a Sakura para que le concediera una cita, ella capto mi mirada y sin reparo acepto, pude dibujar una sonrisa sabía a la perfección el juego de Sakura, quería ponerme celoso, ¿nunca comprendería que ella para no me atraía en lo absoluto? Ladee mi cabeza desviando mi mirada de la escena que le montaba Naruto, y observe a la Hyuga con la mirada gacha y sin dudas algunas afectada. Unos minutos después se incorporó y camino hacia el río cercano que se escuchaba, no pude evitarlo y la seguí.

Conforme mis pasos se acercaron hacia donde se encontraba, percibí un leve sollozo, por primera vez el llanto de una persona me conmovió, más sin embargo le dije:

-¡Qué patética luces!

-Sa...Sasuke kun...

-Por eso Konoha no tiene buenas Kunoichis... sentimentales.

-Eto- Dijo tratando de ocultar sus lagrimas.

-¿Por qué lloras? –Le pregunté aún sabiendo el motivo.

-Nada- Dijo mientras se alejaba, sentí como mi furia subió y la hale del brazo, vi como su cara se lleno de miedo al sentir mi arrebatado arranque y le dije tratando de disimular mi rabia.

-Deberías hacer algo por ti, quizás dejarías de ser tan invisible. –Sus ojos se abrieron aún más y desaparecí.

Siempre me fastidiaron las chicas mojigatas y ella era todo eso, dejo que su familia le metiera toda esa mierda de chica bien educada y ¿qué había acerca de lo que ella deseaba? Aunque bueno tampoco me agradaban las chicas que venían hacía mi esperando atraparme, en realidad esas eran aún más odiosas, solo usaba a algunas cuantas de mi agrado para calmar mis necesidades de hombre.

Regresamos a Konoha sin complicaciones, nunca había querido más volver ahí ya que me era imposible dejar de seguir los movimientos de la Hyuga, por lo general lucía cabizbaja, me estaba volviendo loco, ya quería dejarla atrás.

Dos días después escuche los gritos del teme filtrarse por las paredes de la mansión Uchiha.

-¡Sasuke! Vamos al festival. –Tome mis cosas y me dirigí a la puerta, esta tarde no tenía ninguna intención, de pelar con él, además tenía ganas de embriagarme y perderme de toda mi soledad.

Mientras nos acercábamos al mercado, nos encontramos con las molestas de Sakura e Ino, así que en cuanto pude me metí a un establecimiento y empecé a tomar hasta sentirme mareado empezaba a emborracharme, decidí entonces que era tiempo de irme a casa, mientras caminaba por un callejón vi una apetecible silueta, me acerqué y entonces mi cabeza no lo creyo y me limite a observar que era lo que veía, ví a Sakura del brazo del dobe, ella no lucía muy alegre e inclusive miraba hacia todas partes, él por su parte como siempre tratándose de ella, solo se desvivía por darle detalles, sonreí y entonces la tome del hombro volteándola bruscamente.

-Hinata, deja ya de seguirlo- Dije con cierto tipo de voz que mostraba solo molestia, entonces pude ver sus mejillas mojadas, había estado llorando, realmente lucía tierna, pero patética, y en ese momento volví a sentir rabia, porque ella, era de las que sobresaltaba no el físico, el genio o de quien era hijo; no, ella veía a la persona... había sentido envidia de que los demás vivieran felices, pero jamás del cariño de una chica, ese dobe tan idiota, tan bruto, ¿por qué siempre tenía lo mejor?


	2. konoha POV Hinata

Me había sentido tan extraña desde aquella misión con Uchiha Sasuke, sus palabras "Luces patética y deberías dejar de ser tan invisible", habían estado revoloteando en mi cabeza... Después de eso, lo observé y me di cuenta de su personalidad fría y su aura oscura y malvada, he llegado a preguntarme si acaso realmente siente afecto por sus compañeros, pero luego recuerdo cómo corrió a auxiliar a Sakura, y realmente me doy cuenta que tiene una vida muy difícil... solo intenta protegerse, si yo pudiera escapar del gran peso que ejerce mi clan en mí, seguro... no jamás lo haría, sonrió ante lo absurdo de mi pensamiento y me encamino hacia la fiesta.

Camino con los chicos, Kiba Kun ha estado bromeando y lo escucho, pero no puedo dejar de ver como Naruto Kun ha cortejado a Sakura, y simplemente ya no puedo más con eso, como puedo me alejo de ellos y me meto en un callejón, por fin las lagrimas que han querido escapar toda esta tarde salen, una tras otra y me digo a mi misma que fue la última vez, que debo dejarle marchar, que no ha funcionado ¿cuánto tiempo he estado detrás de él?... le declare mi amor, ante la pelea contra Pain, luche a su lado, quizás nunca estuve a su lado, pero siempre tuvo mi apoyo, siempre estuve detrás de él y no puedo culparle de que no me mirara, realmente no soy especial, soy débil... me permito llorar, porque quiero que el llanto se lleve el dolor y me ayude a recuperar la fuerza para dedicarme a ser una kunoichi.

De pronto jaloneo, me sobresalto, y ver esos ojos llenos de odio de Sasuke Kun: "Hinata, deja ya de seguirlo" dijo pude percibir su aliento alcohólico y de pronto tiene despierto el sharingan y un miedo recorre mi piel haciendo que me estremezca.

Sentí que todo se desvanecía y no sabía si estaba bajo un genjutsu de su sharingan, un momento después estaba en una habitación caí en el suelo hincada, me sentía débil y todo daba vueltas, estaba oscuro y de pronto sentí como Uchiha tomaba de mi cuello y me forzaba a levantarme.

-De... demo, ¿qué sucede?- Sonrió de lado y pude darme cuenta que tenía esa cara llena de odio, de un movimiento certero bajo el cierre de mi chamarra, me asusté, quise alejarlo pero pronto lo tenía encima de mí con mis brazos empujaba su pecho y pude sentir una de sus manos en uno de mis pecho, sin pensarlo dos veces libere chakra con mis manos y era algo que él no se esperaba, pude liberarme de él y quedo medio sentado en el suelo, estaba adormecido, más que por mi ataque era por el alcohol, se dejo caer al suelo y se quedo dormido.

Como pude lo lleve a la cama y sentí que tenía fiebre me fui a su cocina para buscar algo de agua y ayudarle. No tenía idea del porque Sasuke Kun había intentado intimidar conmigo, estaba borracho, recuerdo su cara esa expresión de enojo que hizo que temblara de miedo y aunque quiero salir corriendo, no puedo.


	3. Confusiones

Hola!

He leído sus comentarios y los agradezco, ustedes disculparan aún no comprendo bien como funciona esta página... pero quería agradecerles me emocionaron jaja... Yo también amo el SasuHina... y la historia puede decirse original he leído varios por ahí así que algunas veces he tomado prestadas unas ideas pero no son plagios como tales, también esta historia la he tejido en mi cabeza a mi gusto, por que jamás he encontrado un fanfic terminado que me deje a gusto, siempre están incompletos, así que trabajare duro para terminarlo y no dejarlos así... prometo subir, no sé que tan seguido a veces mi trabajo me absorbe :( ... Espero disfruten este capitulo.

POV SASUKE

Abrí los ojos, una fuerte punzada familiar en mi cabeza me cobro factura, miré en mi habitación y pude ver una cabeza peliazul sobre la esquina de la cama en la parte inferior, me sobresalte y solo podía recordar que estaba deseoso de hacer a la Hyuga mía, me removí en la cama y ella sobresaltada se acomodó enderezándo su espalda e inclinando su cabeza jugando con sus dedos índices.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le cuestioné de mala forma.

-Sa. Sasuke kun.. Veras.. eto.. usted me trajo aquí y...- Un rubor apareció por sus mejillas- usted tenía fiebre, solo me quede a cuidarlo y me quede dormida. –Decía mientras se levantaba, y se iba cerrando la puerta.

Durante el transcurso de la mañana pude recordar más, no pude evitar sonreir al recordar su rubor cuando seguramente iba a decirme sobre mi comportamiento la noche pasada, debía estar muy apenada, quizás debería ofrecerle una disculpa, ¿qué ridiculez digo?, yo no me disculpo con nadie. Simplemente tenía que ser más cuidadoso y no dejarme llevar, no en Konoha; no podía tomar a quién se me antojara de la nada, no ahí, donde seguramente aprovecharían la oportunidad para atraparme, después de todo peligroso o no clan el clan Uchiha, es un clan poderoso e importante.

Me alisté esa mañana tenía una misión, me daba aspereza porque era misión simple y aburrida, consistía en un nuevo proyecto escolar y algunos ninjas éramos requeridos para realizar labores de construcción, ordenamiento o planeación, según capacidades, y Tsunade, no me había dicho cual sería mi cargo, no me agradaba llegar así sin saber qué hacer. Al llegar a la escuela, me encontré con la desagradable sorpresa que muchos de mis excompañeros se encontraban ahí.

-Sasuke Kun- Escuché la molesta voz de Sakura, mientras me llamaba y se acercaba con Naruto e Ino, como no le dije nada, continúo hablando.

-¡Qué bueno que estas aquí! ¿Qué actividad te encomendaron?

-Me dijeron que el líder me acomodaría.

-Oh! –Contestó Sakura –Shikamaru se encuentra por allá- Dijo al momento que señalaba la ubicación de Nara, se encontraba con Kiba, Sai y Shino, me dirigí a él de forma molesta, ¿Qué le pasaba a la vieja Tsunade? Esto se hacía cada vez más molesto.

Al verme Nara puso su cara de frustración y yo no hice más que corresponderle.

-Oh! Bien qué fastidio- Dijo mientras me veía y se notaba que pensaba donde acomodarme, yo me dedique a mirarlo de forma templada. –Bien, creo que se te dará bien, ayudar en la construcción de las nuevas aulas, solo en los cimientos, Sai, tú te encargaras de los detalles decorativos una vez construidas, volviendo a ti Uchiha, una vez colocados, puedes incorporarte a las labores de planeación lideradas por Hyuga Hinata. – Debí mostrarme sorprendido cuando comentó lo último, porque me preguntó... - ¿Hay algún problema?

-Mmph- Me limité a responder mientras caminaba donde Yamato tenía maderos y se veía que serían las aulas, vaya día bajo órdenes de Nara y aparte me mandaba con la Hyuga, esto si sería un fastidio.

En el transcurso del día, realice mis labores y también observando a mi alrededor, todos parecían alegres por la decisión de Tsunade de implementar una clase de medicina básica en la academia, ¿todos podían ser tan felices? Me molestaba.

Todo transcurrió como siempre miradas acusativas de ciertos ninjas, miraditas y sonrisitas tontas de algunas kunoichis, y claro Sakura pegada a mí como garrapata en cuanto le era posible, el dobe es encontraba más interesado en su trabajo para mi suerte, así que una molestia menos con la cual lidiar.

-Sasuke!-El grito de Naruto me sacó de mis pensamientos durante la comida, deberíamos salir a comer ramen. Mi cara de indiferencia no cambio, como siempre él solo pensaba en el ramen.

-Naruto- Intervino Sakura- Es una excelente idea, pero por lo pronto tenemos que avanzar con la construcción, y ya después podemos ir los tres a cenar.

Y esta era una de las pocas veces que me agradaba una decisión de Sakura, ya encontraría después la manera de librarme de ese compromiso.

POV HINATA

Llegué a casa y me di un baño rápidamente tenía que alistarme para irme a trabajar en el nuevo proyecto educativo, me sentía emocionada, esperaba realizar un gran trabajo para la aldea, además me emocionada la idea de organizar toda el material de lectura, practica y docencia.

Tan pronto como llegué me dirigí a una carpa improvisada para mis funciones, por lo pronto me encontraba sola, pero no tarde en ocuparme revisando las cosas. Durante la hora de comida, no pude evitar recordar lo ocurrido la noche pasada, la fría y tenebrosa mirada de Sasuke Kun; además mis acompañantes de mesa no ayudaban, él era un tema de conversación para ellos, fue ahí donde me di cuenta que, a la mayoría de los hombres no les agradaba su presencia, las chicas lo defendían diciendo lo guapo y habilidoso que era, sentí pena por él ya que debía ser una persona solitaria y debía ser muy difícil tener a media aldea en tu contra, además sise había decidido darle el perdón, era por que él era una persona confiable, ¿acaso no había colaborado para ganar la guerra?

Los siguientes días me limite a tratar de ser amable con él, claro solo le sonreía cuando lo veía aunque él parecía no notarlo, pero una sonrisa es calurosa y reconfortante, seguro de algo le serviría.

POV SASUKE

Maldita sea! Hoy tengo que ponerme bajo las órdenes de la Hyuga. En realidad no fue tan molesto cómo pensaba, al llegar aunque se sobresalto de verme y lleno sus mejillas de un color rojo, no fue tan irritante al darme instrucciones y me daba mi espacio.

¿Qué diablos le pasa dándome esa caja de comida? Me lo pienso dos veces para tomarla pero la acepto, estamos solos y al sentarnos a comer ella se ha puesto a releer unos documentos, ¿qué pretende sonriéndome cada vez que me ve? ¿y ahora comida? ¿acaso...? ¿Podría ser que le gusto como a las demás? Mmpph no sería extraño, podría quizás solo tomar lo que necesito de ella... ¿Qué estupidez? Sasuke, no debes acostarte con ninguna mujer de la aldea, Tsunade me obligaría casarme, mmmph... definitivamente goza la decepción Hyuga.

Ha pasado una semana la misma rutina, llegar toparme con la Hyuga y sus "Buenos días, Sasuke Kun" "cómo estás?" y siempre recibe mi misma respuesta, mirarla de reojo y un sonoro "mmph", de mi parte o quizás recibe algún "Qué pretendes hacer hoy?" cuando las actividades del día anterior fueron concluida. Al medio día como en la carpa con ella, la comida que ella lleva, ¿por qué? Cocina bien y así me evito ver a los demás, me hace más llevadera la estancia en la maldita aldea y en esta estúpida tarea.

Al día siguiente al regresar de dejar unas peticiones a Tsunade, escuchó a Kiba, Shino y Hinata hablar, debo reconocer que me intriga y me limitó a escuchar.

-Hinata, ¿tú estás segura?- Escuchó a Shino preguntarle.

-Si Shino Kun, realmente nunca tuve una oportunidad. Lo mejor sería ya pasar eso y enfocarme en mi entrenamiento, después de todo debo prepararme para cuando tenga que liderar mi clan.-Respondió Hinata, sin tartamudear, no la había escuchado hablar así, tiene una voz dulce.

-Pero a ti te gusta- Acusó Kiba.

-KIba Kun, no lo digas, quizás solo fue admiración.. –Hyuga hablaba, cuando Kiba la interrumpió de nueva cuenta.

-Eso no es cierto, pero es tu decisión si por inseguridad, no se lo quieres decir es tu decisión, Hinata.

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Su destino está con Sakura, siempre ha sido así... yo sólo quiero dejarlo ir... – La Hyuga dejó de hablar, cuando Shino le tomó la mano, señalándome con la mirada.

En mi afán de escuchar no me percaté que me estaba mostrando, inmediatamente dejaron de hablar. Kiba, me mostró su molestia, argumentando que se iba porque tenía cosas que hacer, Shino salió de ahí no si antes decirle a Hinata que se cuidara. Miré hacía ella, que lucía sonrojada, ¿raro no? No podía dejar de burlarme en mi interior, ¿así que esa nena estaba enamorada de mí? ¿Y por eso las sonrisitas y comidas? Me hubiera gustado más verla luchar por tenerme, pero vamos nena, te ayudaré a salir de tu miseria.


	4. Pensamientos

**POV SASUKE**

Me acerqué a ella mirándola fijamente, su cara se tornó más roja, me puse a su altura y le obsequié media sonrisa.

\- - ¿Te parece si me das la lista para acomodar los libros en las cajas?

Realmente no era mi personalidad, pero mi ego se había disparado, varías veces la observé mientras se contoneaba de aquí para allá acomodando y ordenando cosas, podía ver su bien formado cuerpo, empezando por su busto de gran tamaño pero acorde a su trasero, sus amplias caderas... y su cara serena, su sutil forma de moverse, de hablar y comportase.

Recuerdo mi episodio de envidia a Naruto, ahora todo tenía sentido sus saludos, sus comidas; ella sólo intentaba llamar mi atención, seguramente después de lo ocurrido esa noche inteligentemente había cambiado de decisión y se daba cuenta que yo era mejor que Naruto, chica inteligente pero no demasiado, debiste seguir los pasos del dobe y no los míos. Ahora solo comienza el juego.

 **POV HINATA**

Me levanté temprano para hacer mi almuerzo, últimamente tenía tantos pendientes que si comía en la carpa me daría un tiempo extra, lo medité y decidí hacerle una caja a Sasuke Kun, quizás él se quedaría ahí cómo siempre y sería descortés no invitarle.

Sasuke Kun, decidió comer la comida que le ofrecí y lo ha hecho toda esta semana, siempre tan callado y misterioso, a veces me entra la curiosidad de saber a dónde van sus pensamientos.

-Ei! Hinata – Kiba Kun, me saluda tan enérgicamente como siempre, le sonrió y entra seguido de akamaru y Shino Kun.- Cómo vas señora Uzumaki?

Al escuchar eso estoy segura que mi cara se tornó roja, moviendo mi cabeza frenéticamente negándome, escucho su risa y en cuanto puedo responderle le digo:

-Kiba Kun, no me llames así, ¿qué sucedería si alguien te escucha? Además eso no es así.

-Vamos no falta mucho- Me dice cuando Shino kun y él se sientan frente a mí, además su cara es juguetona y acusativa. Vuelvo a mover mi cabeza negativamente y optó por decirles una mentira.

-Bueno, las cosas han cambiado... yo ya no soy esa niña que iba detrás de él, le admiro y reconozco su fuerza... pero él ya no ocupa mi corazón.

-¿Cómo es eso Hinata? –Me pregunta Shino Kun, por sus gafas no puedo verle su cara pero sé por su tono de voz y su expresión corporal que no me ha creído nada, miró a Kiba Kun con su cara de incredulidad.

-Vamos chicos, son cosas de chicas. No me siento cómoda hablándolas con ustedes.- Esto también es mentira, pero necesito que dejen de cuestionarme y crean que Naruto, se ha ido de mi corazón, después de todo he tomado mi decisión.

-¿Si lo hablas con akamaru? –Pregunta Kiba kun, él a fuerzas quiere saber, no puedo evitar sonreírle y contestarle: -No, te lo diría enseguida, los conozco.

Kiba kun suelta un gruñido exasperado y frustrado, no puedo evitar más que sonreír.

-Hinata, mientes- Me dice Shino kun acusativamente – No suenas segura y de haber sido así, no hubieses desaparecido en el festival.

Cielos, debí pensar algo más inteligente a Shino Kun no se le puede engañar así de simple, además llevo tantos años junto a ellos que es obvio hasta para Kiba Kun pillarme en una mentira, bajo la mirada y decido hablar con la verdad.

\- Solo creo que es tiempo de dejarlo pasar, yo me he dado cuenta que no podré acceder en su corazón...- Recuerdo las palabras de Sasuke Kun sobre todo su forma de llamarme "patética"- He estado todo este tiempo tratando de estar a su lado, sin embargo él jamás ha volteado a verme más que cómo compañera, su corazón esta a lado de Sakura San...-Dejo de hablar, por que se me ha formado un nudo en la garganta, pensando en todos mis esfuerzos sin frutos.

-Hinata, ¿tú estás segura?- Shino kun, me cuestiona recobró la fuerza, pinto una sonrisa en mi rostro y le contesto:

-Si Shino Kun, realmente nunca tuve una oportunidad. Lo mejor sería ya pasar eso y enfocarme en mi entrenamiento, después de todo debo prepararme para cuando tenga que liderar mi clan.

-Pero a ti te gusta- Kiba Kun, vuelve a intervenir

-KIba Kun, no lo digas, quizás solo fue admiración.. –Comencé a defenderme, tratando de tejer otra absurda mentira, cuando volvió a interrumpirme y decir duramente:

-Eso no es cierto, pero es tu decisión si por inseguridad, no se lo quieres decir es tu decisión, Hinata.

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Su destino está con Sakura, siempre ha sido así... yo sólo quiero dejarlo ir... –Frustrada, le contesto dándole buenos motivos, cuando la mano de Shino Kun me hace mirarle y veo que me señala hacia la entrada, donde se encuentra Sasuke Kun, le agradezco con la mirada que me haya silenciado, sería verdaderamente vergonzoso que alguien más supiera de esto, sobre todo él... él quizás podría contarle a Naruto Kun y aunque él ya lo sabe, me avergonzaría de que pensara que quiero molestarlo con mis sentimientos.

Escuchó a Kiba Kun hablando, y asiento cuando Shino Kun me pide que me cuide, aún absorta por la discusión de hace un momento pienso que he tomado la mejor decisión, cuando de la nada justo frente a mi cara encuentro la de Sasuke kun, me sobresalto, pero me pierdo en sus grandes ojos negros, aunque se ven duros esta vez encuentro una chispa en ellos; entonces sé que comienzo a ruborizarme, acaso ¿va a sonreír? ¿Eso es una sonrisa? ¿Por qué comienzo a respirar superficialmente?

\- ¿Te parece si me das la lista para acomodar los libros en las cajas? – Me pregunta con su voz penetrante, inmediatamente me giro buscándola en el folder beige, sé que esta ahí pero mis dedos no me ayudan y estoy siendo algo torpe, cuando solo quiero apresurar mi trabajo para alejarlo de mí. Finalmente, se la doy, sus ojos vuelven a posarse en los míos, puedo verle rodar sus ojos e incorporarse y caminar alejándose de la mesa hacia las cajas de libros revueltos.

Mientras mi respiración se normaliza, no puedo evitar sonreír, ¿así que ese es el encanto de Sasuke Kun? El que mencionan las chicas, aunque fueran unos segundos, pude apreciar su piel pulcra y blanca, tiene unos ojos enormes y oscuros, una nariz perfecta y unos labios tan simétricos con su cara. Él es verdaderamente angelical es guapo y atractivo. Meneo mi cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, pero bueno debo aceptar que Sasuke kun es un hombre guapo pone a nerviosa a cualquiera. Me descubro mirándole, no solo es guapo, tiene buen físico, ¡Ah, Hinata!, ¿qué estas pensando? Me reprimo, ¿qué hago cuidando de él? Si llegara a pillarme observándolo moriría de vergüenza, lo bueno es que no puede saber mis pensamientos, la sola idea hace sonrojarme.

Me decido a continuar con el inventario.

 **POV SASUKE**

La pude ver ruborizarse como en cámara lenta, sus ojos clavados en los míos me incomodaron sentía como si ella fuera capaz de mirar a través de ellos, y no nadie debe ver la mierda que escondo, aunque saben algo no tienen idea de lo que oculto. De pronto vi su reacción, respiración superficial, se muerde el labio inferior no sé si es un tic nervioso o intenta seducirme... puedo escuchar su corazón desbocado, es algo divertido; pero al no estar seguro de lo que hay en la cabeza de la Hyuuga me molesta y me jode más ver que no es capaz de actuar acertadamente, por un momento me dan ganas de tomar el folder yo mismo y buscar lo que necesito, esto me malhumora y cuando por fin me da la hoja no puedo evitar rodarle los ojos por la tardanza y más que por eso porque vuelve a tratar de penetrar mi mirada.

Me voy a inspeccionar los libros, pero siento su mirada en mi espalda, ¿qué pretendes chica? Después de un rato escucho sus pasos se ha puesto a hacer algo de provecho ya era hora, y mira que llegué a pensar que ella no sería una molestia, me giro para observarla discretamente, ¡sí! Está en muy buena forma, es algo que no me canso de ver y me siento cómo un mocoso ganoso, ¿qué me pasa? Solo es el tiempo sin tener a una mujer. Tengo qué pensar mis opciones, ¿cómo tenerla sin que ella pretenda algo serio? ¿Se entregara así sin más? Es de un clan prestigiado puedo meterme en problemas si no juego bien cartas, solo tengo que terminar de engatusarla y convencerla de que sea discreta, aunque ella es discreta.

Por lo pronto no puedo esperar más, mientras está sentada observando unos papeles, le llegó por detrás recargo mi pecho en su espalda ¡demonios! El sentir su calor me excita y esto es para ella, no para provocar reacciones en mí. Ella ha dado un pequeño brinquito, me apresuro a hablar mostrándole las hojas que me llevé conmigo, un pequeño pretexto para acercarme.

-¿Qué diablos dice ahí? –Mostrándole la hoja, la veo sonrojada y contesta tartamudeando.

-N-No l-lo se..e ... A-al parecer s-se ha borrado u-un p-poco, le diré a Sakura S-San q-que me d-de u-una copia- Lo dijo mientras se revolvía rápidamente y se libraba de mí, corriendo fuera de la carpa, mi sonrisa ladina volvió, pero estoy jodido esa chica me hace desearla. Me siento y la espero, pero tarda demasiado, estoy impacientado, cuando por fin regresa, me da unas hojas nuevas, evita mi mirada y se va directo a empacar unos documentos.

-¿Qué pasa? –La interrogó.

-Sakura San, me ha informado que a partir de ahora ella se encargará personalmente, tengo que entregarle estas cosas.

-¿Entonces el trabajo ha terminado? –Le preguntó aunque en realidad lo sé, ha habido notables avances, ya no nos necesitan.

-Oh, no-o... tú seguirás bajo órdenes de ella- La miro incrédulo, ¿de qué mierda va esto? Cuando se ponía interesante el asunto- me-e lo aclaro- Se apresura a explicar.

-¿tú? – Siguiendo mi impulso se lo cuestionó.

-Eto, vuelvo a-a mis a-actividades normales.

Maldita Sakura! Siempre encuentra la forma de fastidiarme las cosas.


	5. SAKURA

**POV HINATA**

¿Sasuke kun con cara de ángel? Si, puede que sí pero de ángel oscuro, su aura está llena de frío, odio y maldad. Mi corazón se oprime de pensar en lo dura que es su vida, todos tenemos una vida difícil o algo que nos afecta pero él... Debe sentirse mal, lo bueno es que tiene el esplendor de Naruto Kun y a Sakura san, esto me hace sentir un poco mejor. Seguro más adelante encontrará alguien que lo llene de amor y cure sus heridas, lo merece después de las tragedias que lo cubren... Mis pensamientos se disipan en cuánto siento su aroma y... ¿acaso está detrás de mí? Puedo sentir como se inclina en mi espalda, y por alguna razón todo en mi se descontrola, me siento asustada; pero no por temor a él... si no por miedo a que se percaté de mis reacciones, escucho su voz en mi oído, siento su cálido aliento correr entre mi oído y desviarse por mi cuello. Como puedo me levanto y le quito la lista, si seguía ahí probablemente colapsaría, necesito tomar aire fresco.

Me siento por ahí mientras veo como las dos aulas ya están casi terminadas, igual que la biblioteca y laboratorio... observó cómo van de aquí para allá e intento calmarme.

¿Qué me está pasando? En un solo día no logró hacer que Sasuke Kun salga de mi cabeza, me llevo mi mano a mi cuello recordando esa sensación. Cierro los ojos y una vez que mi respiración se ha normalizado me dirijo a buscar a Sakura.

-Hola Hinata!- Me saluda emocionada.

-Hola, Sakura San, eto... esta lista, el nombre de este libro está confuso- Le digo mostrándole la hoja.

-ash! Ese baka de Naruto, le dije que transcribiera con cuidado- Contesta- Bueno, ya podrás leerlo- Me dice mientras corrige con letra más legible el titulo.

-No estaba segura, y Sasuke Kun no lo descifro. –Veo su cara encantada.

-¿Sasuke kun y tú están trabajando juntos?

-si- Le contestó veo su cara pensativa y alegre.

-Sabes Hinata, creo que es tiempo que tome personalmente el liderazgo de la biblioteca- Me sonrió ampliamente, pero no pude corresponderle algo dentro de mi no quería dejar eso- Le avisaré ahora mismo a Tsunade sama que te he liberado de tu función y que mañana estarás disponible por si llega a necesitarte.

-Hai- Contesté y aún esperanzada le pregunté- ¿Sasuke kun, también debe retirarse?

-oh! No por supuesto que no! – Contestó atropelladamente – él, bueno necesito un hombre fuerte que me ayude.

¿Enserio? Con esa fuerza sobrenatural... Hinata! Cálmate... me reprimí ¿qué me pasa? Es lo mejor, esto no me está gustando.

-Te dejare las indicaciones y progresos en el escritorio, iré a recoger todo ahora mismo.

-Gracias Hinata- Me contestó mientras seguí con su amplia sonrisa.

Al llegar le di la información a Sasuke Kun, note su expresión crispada. Y en cuanto tuve listo todo, me fui de ahí, necesitaba huir últimamente mi cabeza no andaba bien y ese día de plano mi cerebro se había vuelto loco.

Los días siguientes no fueron mejores, me sorprendía recordando los ojos, labios, perfume y aliento de Sasuke kun. Mal Hinata!

 **POV SASUKE**

Trabajar con Sakura, era difícil siempre fastidiosa e inventando excusas para salir conmigo. Además la estúpida Hyuga no se había despedido, habitualmente no me importaría, pero tengo un asunto pendiente con ella hasta que calme mi polla.

¡Basta, ya no aguanto a la pelirosa encima de mí! Terminó yéndome de ahí, se terminó, solo quiere que esté ahí para tratar de flirtear conmigo.

Al cabo de unos días me reúno con mi antiguo equipo para cenar, Sakura me informa que mañana Tsunade quiere verme y ella y Naruto hablan aún sobre la ampliación de la Academia. Esto es demasiado molesto.

Cuando de pronto por la puerta veo a la Hyuga entrar, luce diferente más atractiva lleva puesto una blusa sin mangas, atada y unos pantalones cortos; luce más la figura, relamo los labios. Va acompañada de Kiba, Shino, Lee, Ten-Ten y el Hyuuga Neji. Toman asiento, y aunque ya no me es posible verla, mi mirada no deja de buscarla, pero joder no la veo.

 **Otro cap cortito, pero no habrá hasta el viernes o sábado entonces quise adelantar un poco, por que el que viene estoy trabajando duro para que sea muy interesante y amplio. Espero lo disfruten.**


	6. Tiempo

**POV HINATA**

Ha sido un día difícil, Tsunade sama, nos llamó a Neji nisan y a mí para informarnos de nuestras misiones. Suelo aceptar todo, y esta vez lo volví a hacer, ¿pero con él? Tampoco a Neji nisan le agrado la idea incluso se opuso aunque por motivos diferentes, él desconfía de él y lo considera peligroso... y yo sólo no quiero ir con él porque temo caer en su encanto, últimamente he pensado demasiado en él, además es cierto tiene un carácter difícil. Recuerdo las palabras de Tsunade sama :

-Hinata, tu misión consiste en ir al ver al señor feudal de nación del Rayo, últimamente dudan de la alianza, tienes que ir ahí y llevarle la ofrenda y convencerle que no planeamos nada en su contra, para lo siguiente iras con Sasuke..

-¡Pero Tsunade sama, yo puedo ir con ella¡- Interfirió Neji nisan.

-Tú tienes que encargarte de la misión secreta de la cual te hable, no puedo encomendársela a Sasuke.

-Pero él no es de mi confianza- Dijo Neji nisan.

\- Tsk.-Soltó Tsunade molesta- Hinata, ha sido de las pocas personas que han trabajado a lado de él sin armar ajetreo, además necesito de su amabilidad para que conversé con el señor feudal, Sasuke, también es reservado, sé que no cometerá indiscreciones. Así que no deberías debatir mis órdenes- Coartó a Neji nisan. - ¿o acaso tienes algún inconveniente Hinata?

-Eto... yo ...no.- Le contesté insegura y algo cohibida se encontraba tan molesta.

-¿Qué hay de Naruto? –Volvió a intervenir mi nisan, él estaba realmente preocupado por mi.

-él es demasiado enérgico e imprudente, necesito que el feudal vea la calidad y seriedad ninja con la que se cuenta actualmente. ¡ya no debatas mis órdenes Neji! –Lucía cada vez más molesta.

Al salir trate de reconfortarle, no quería que se preocupara por mí "estaré bien, soy fuerte además Sasuke kun, ha sido respetuoso y sus ideales han cambiado, no te preocupes por mi nisan"... esas palabras le dí, pero por algo me encontraba inquieta, ¿sería capaz de poder lidiar con su personalidad? Habíamos trabajado juntos antes, pero nunca solos.

 **POV SASUKE**

Me levanté temprano, quería comenzar la misión enseguida. Estábamos a un par de semanas de camino y mi humor había empezado a mejorar una vez que supe quien sería mi acompañante, aunque no me agradaron las indicaciones de la vieja "Es importante que la acompañes, ella se encargará de entablar la conversación en la reunión tiene habilidades para ello, solo debes intervenir lo necesario, no pierdas los estribos y cuida de ella, recuerda que ella es una valiosa kunoichi y futura líder de su clan, así que tu misión también incluye traerla a salvo... Hiashi me armaría un alboroto ya que me responsabilice de su seguridad". Mmph, aunque por esta ocasión no mentí al decir que no la perdería de vista. Mi sonrisa maliciosa apareció en cuanto recordé el motivo por el cual lo dije y la cara confundida de Tsunade por mi "responsable comentario", un poco de humor.

Al llegar a las puertas de Konoha, mi buen humor desapareció al no verla ahí, aún era temprano pero odio la espera. Después de unos minutos apareció con Tsunade quien le daba unas instrucciones, de forma discreta la devore con la mirada.

Una vez en camino podía escuchar sus pasos detrás de mí. Una de las cualidades de la Hyuga, era esa forma de no asfixiarme, aunque podía sentir su mirada en mi espalda.

-ey! ¿No deberías prestar más atención al camino? –Le dije. Escuche su inhalación y percibí su sorpresa

-...Hai! –Contestó nerviosamente.

Apenas salimos del bosque de Konoha, caímos en una trampa, ¿qué demonios? Activamos un sello al traspasarlo y nos encontramos con un ejército de ninjas muertos, ¿a qué se debe esto? Bueno no hay tiempo de averiguarlo. Siento como activa su byakugan, pero pienso terminar con esto yo solo, activo mi mangekyo sharingan. Me abalanzo a la lucha pero estas cosas vuelven a levantarse y no les encuentro el punto para exterminarlas, sé que ella también está peleando y ese no era parte de mi plan, retrocedo.

-Hinata, ven- Le indico y después de unos segundos se encuentra a mi lado notablemente cansada.

-Absorben nuestro chakra al contacto- Me aclara, demonios no me percate de eso.

-enton! – Gruño, mientras veo cómo empiezan a arder en llamas negras, una mueca en forma de sonrisa, sale cuando veo que por fin esto termino... Un dolor en mi pecho hace que mis rodillas se doblen, llevando mi mano a la altura de mi corazón y perdiendo el sentido.

 **POV HINATA**

Caminando hacia la entrada de Konoha con Tsunade sama, puedo distinguir a Sasuke kun, pero no logro descifrar su expresión. En cuanto nos ponemos en camino toma la ventaja, puedo verle andar entre los arboles de forma hábil, veo como su pelo se mueve con el viento que pasa entre el. No sé cuánto tiempo lo he visto que me ordena que presté atención en el camino, es inevitable que el tono de mi cara suba, pero tiene razón ¿qué hago vigilándolo?

Lo veo caer frente a mí mientras su jutsu se va extinguiendo, su ojo derecho sangra y le llamo pero no responde. Aunque estoy asustada intentó tranquilizarme y usando mi byakugan me percató que no haya más enemigos o trampas cerca, para mi suerte nos encontramos solos, reviso que sus constantes vitales se encuentren normales y exploro el lugar en busca de un refugio.

Lo llevo a una cueva cercana, para tratar de reanimarlo. Le limpió su ojo, mientras pienso, quizás la trampa fue olvidada ahí de la guerra, mucho me temo que agotaron las reservas de chakra de Sasuke Kun, pero su flujo de chakra se empieza a restaurar y normalizar, dibujo una sonrisa después de todo es un excelente ninja.

Decido preparar la comida, por si la tarde recobra el conocimiento. No despierta, luce tan tranquilo mientras se recupera; a mi mente viene vagos recuerdos de él en la academia, su sagacidad en las técnicas ninjas y su tenacidad intelectual, cómo su actitud cambio al estar junto a Naruto kun y Sakura san, fugaces sonrisas dibujadas en su rostro cuando estaba con ellos en aquel tiempo.

Por alguna razón me gusta verlo, aunque me encuentro preocupada porque no despierta sé que esta bien puedo ver a través de su cuerpo, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

Afuera la noche empieza a caer, cubro a Sasuke kun con una manta porque la temperatura ha descendido. Tocó su frente y su temperatura corporal es normal, puedo ver como su pecho se mueve rítmicamente por su respiración y recuerdo su aliento corriendo por mi cuello, vuelvo a observar cada detalle de su cara y definitivamente, tiene una cara tan perfecta, bendecido siendo un genio y con belleza.

No sé a que hora me venció el sueño pero al despertar, encuentro mi mano tomando el dorso de la de él, me asusto y la retiro bruscamente ¿por qué a qué hora se la tome? Me tranquilizo cuando noto que sigue durmiendo, muerdo mi labio inferior, siento angustia de que aun esté sin despertar, reviso su chakra y aún es débil, pero todo lo demás es normal.

Hacia medio día por fin abre sus ojos, mi felicidad se dispara, cuando me enfoca me cuestiona

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Te sientes bien Sasuke Kun?-No puedo evitar cuestionarle.

-Mmph- Es su respuesta, llevo mi mano a su frente y activo mi byakugan para revisar lo básico, su chakra sigue siendo débil.- Debes alimentarte, eso te ayudara- Digo mientras corro a prepararle algo ligero.

-¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

-Después del enfrentamiento, te desmayaste y te traje hasta aquí.

-Mmph

-Toma -le dije mientras le ofrecía un tazón con arroz y verduras.

-No tengo hambre.

-Debes comer –Le dije por primera con un tono firme -¿No tienes fuerzas ni para moverte cierto?

Me miro disgustado, pero decidí a ayudarle a incorporarse, de mala gana cooperó pero no quiso tomar el tazón, así que le dije:

-Sasuke kun, entonces abre la boca. – Me miro con desconfianza, y procedí a tomar un poco de comida con los palillos y ponérsela frente a su boca.

-Para que comas- De mala manera acepto pero al menos ya estaba comiendo, pronto recobraría fuerzas y podríamos seguir.

 **POV SASUKE**

Al despertar sentí que me faltaban fuerzas inclusive para girar mi cabeza, el malestar me estaba jodiendo. Frente a mi estaba la Hyuga sonriéndome, ¡que tedioso! Empezó a hablar, pero no le presté atención, tenía mucha desgana y me sentía desubicado.

-¿Qué sucede? –En realidad quería cuestionarle ¿qué había pasado en la batalla? Pero mi ego no me lo permitió así que di por hecho que los había eliminado.

-¿Te sientes bien Sasuke Kun?- Me suelta por respuesta, le enarque la ceja, no estaba para sus preguntas.

-Mmph- Le contesto, no iba a decirle me siento jodidamente acabado y no tengo ganas de moverme. Siento su mano en mi frente, es suave y calidad y activa su byakugan. -Debes alimentarte, eso te ayudara- Me dice mientras, corre por ahí, lo había olvidado no tiene las habilidades de Sakura, pero recuerdo por la misión pasada que tiene buenos conocimientos médicos.

-¿Cómo llegamos aquí? –Decido preguntarle directamente.

-Después del enfrentamiento, te desmayaste y te traje hasta aquí. –Me dice.

-Mmph- Maldición, me saca de mi renegar interno cuando me dice:

-Toma.

-No tengo hambre.- No sé que diablos es, pero no tengo ganas de comer.

-Debes comer – Me suelta con voz decidida, ¡vaya la Hyuga, ¿acaso tiene carácter?! -¿No tienes fuerzas ni para moverte cierto? –Me pregunta, no pienso contestarle, no me ofendas de esa manera chica.

Mi mirada esta vez no la aleja de mi, toma mi brazo izquierdo acomodando una mochila forzándome a incorporarme para que me recargue finalmente mi espalda, y de pronto no creo lo que me dice.

-Sasuke kun, entonces abre la boca. – La miro con desconfianza, ¿qué pretende? ¿Alimentarme? La veo tomar un poco de comida y acercármela, esta poniéndome de mal humor, pero entonces veo su sonrisa amable y definitivamente no tengo ganas de pelear y accedo a tomar el bocado de mala gana, ya me la pagaras más tarde.

Cae la tarde y aún no me siento bien, de todas formas no es seguro viajar de noche así que decido descansar, estoy cabreado ¿cómo jodidos acabe así? Mi mal humor llena el pequeño recinto y ahora sé que ella me observa con sigilo y haces bien tonta, ¿tienes miedo?

Siento sentimiento de culpabilidad, inicia cuando la veo acercarse nuevamente, ayer por la noche tire el tazón que me acercó con la cena esparciéndolo por la cueva, le grite y la aleje de mi mostrándole mi mangekyu sharingan.

La mañana siguiente no fue mejor esta vez optó por dejarme el desayuno cerca sin cruzar una palabra conmigo, al medio día intenté levantarme pero mi cuerpo parecía de gelatina volví a enfurecerme y a gritonearle por el simple hecho de cruzarse en mi mirada y tratar de reconfortarme, ¿acaso no se da cuenta de lo molesto que es no sentirse bien? "Tranquilo Sasuke Kun, pronto recobraras fuerzas..." No, no la deje continuar.

La cena la volví a tirar... Al tercer día, pude percibirla pensativa y más cautelosa, parecía que entre más quería alejarla de mí, ella no comprendía eso.

Para el mediodía me sentía mucho mejor, sin embargo era conveniente que partiéramos al amanecer, así que analice una nueva ruta hacia nuestro destino. Con mi mente ocupada y de un poco mejor humor, me puse observarla, jugueteaba con sus dedos índices y pelo.

-Iré al rio- Le avise, ya me había comentado anteriormente que había uno cercano de donde obtenía el agua y donde había tomado sus baños. Por cierto había intentado limpiar parte de mi cuerpo, pero fue un intento frustrado por mi mal genio, ahora pensaba que no hubiera sido mala idea dejarla tocarme, otra vez mi cuerpo reclamaba su cercanía.

Mientras me aseaba el clima cambio, unas nubes grises indicaban una gran tormenta que se acercaba. Me apresuré para regresar al refugio, justo cuando regresé la tormenta empezó a caer, Hinata, tenía la comida lista.

Durante el transcurso de la tarde el clima empeoro y descendió la temperatura, la Hyuga que se la pasaba cerca de la entrada al comenzar los truenos y relámpagos, cambio de parecer y decidió sentarse más cerca, se abrazaba y se notaba que tenía frío, esa ropa que traía últimamente no era la más adecuada para este clima.

El maldito clima empeoró aún más al caer la noche. Hinata, sentada se estremecía envuelta en su saco de dormir, ¿quizás no nos caería mal un poco de calor corporal? me levante extendí mi bolsa para dormir y le dije a Hinata.

-Dame la tuya –Señalando su bolsa, me miró confusa - ¿quieres pasar frio?

-Pe-ero ... –Me miro dudando comprendiendo que pretendía, me apresure a contestarle.

-Solo vamos a dormir, Hinata... –Le dije irritado, pero mi bueno humor hizo acto de presencia - ¿o planeas algo más?- Su cara se tornó tan roja y en un movimiento automático me aventó la bolsa de dormir en la cara, esto me hubiese molestado, pero comprendía que estaba totalmente avergonzada entonces solo logró divertirme más y hacer que más pensamientos lujuriosos vinieran a mi mente.

Me acosté de un lado y le indique que hiciera lo mismo, tardó un rato en acercarse, sus movimientos eran sigilosos. Aunque estábamos de espaldas, podía sentir su nerviosismo y joder yo también estaba ansioso. Pero a cabo de un rato se quedo dormida, ¿enserio? Ella si me irritaba. Me giré su cuerpo se movía a ritmo de su calmada respiración, observé sus amplias caderas y el contorno de su figura era exquisita, emanaba calor y malditamente provocativo.

Me estaba volviendo loco, quería poseerla ahora. Pero me encontraba en una lucha interna raro en mi... cuando quiero algo solo lo tomo ¡a la mierda! Deslizó mi mano hacía sus caderas acarició levemente por encima de su ropa, pero encuentro que su blusa me da acceso a su vientre y acepto gustoso la invitación de tocar su piel, ella tiene un pequeño sobresalto al sentir mi tacto, pero no despierta, ¡chica, tú tienes la forma de divertirme! Aunque también es molesto, si yo tuviese las ganas de matarte lo hubiera logrado fácilmente.

Me acercó a su cuello para inhalar su aroma, es bueno.

-Es hora de despertar –Le digo en un susurro cerca de su oreja, ella se mueve un poco pero sigue profundamente dormida, dibujo una sonrisa, acerco mi cuerpo al de ella sobre todo mi verga a sus nalgas, ¡uff! Y eso que traemos ropa, estoy que ardo.

Deslizó mis labios sin tocar su piel en el cuello, solo mi respiración toca su piel que se pone chinita ¿Sientes eso Hyuga, te gusta? Rio maliciososamente, ha llegado el momento de empezar, mi mano vuelve a sus caderas y la acercó con fuerza a mi paquete, mientras mis labios toman el lóbulo de su oreja, sus labios dejan salir unas palabras que apenas puedo distinguir.

-Naruto...

 **Antes del viernes, espero cumpla sus expectativas y Espero que lo hayan disfrutado... y esperen lo que viene muajajaja... jajaja acabo de terminar este cap por eso estoy tan emocionada... Me dejaron unas dudas que iré resolviendo en el transcurso yo creo en el siguiente... Nos vemos pronto...**


	7. Malas ideas

**POV HINATA**

Sasuke Kun está frente a mí, tiene una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, pero es una sonrisa pura, limpia y feliz. Nuestras miradas están unidas, toma mi mano y entrelaza nuestros dedos...

-Hinata, me encantas – Mi corazón late rápido, mi sonrisa es tan amplia que siento que en algún momento saldrá de mi cara.

-Sasuke Kun... –Me interrumpe y me abraza, puedo sentir su perfume y su abrazo firme, me hace sentir segura.

-No digas nada- Dice mientras me gira para que mi espalda quede en su pecho, puedo sentir su respiración en mi cuello y su mano en mi vientre, siento su calor y sus largos dedos juguetear con mi piel... –Es hora de despertar- Me dice Sasuke kun, no entiendo porque me lo dice, pero siento miedo me giro para verlo, pero él ya no está ahí, él ya no me toca es Naruto Kun, quien lo hace mis ojos están desorbitados y por impulso volteo hacia frente donde veo a Sasuke Kun con Sakura San abrazados felizmente, mi corazón se desprende en mil pedazos, mientras siento como Naruto Kun toma mis caderas y me empuja hacia él bruscamente, quiero decirle que pare, que no me gusta, que no me agrada lo que hace, pero de mi boca solo sale un: -"Naruto..." –Y antes de poder decir "no", un abrupto movimiento me transporta ¿a la cueva? Miro asustada a mi alrededor ubicándome, cuando enfoco a Sasuke Kun está sentado con el mangekyu sharingan activado, su cara se ve amenazadora, me mira con odio y yo solo puedo estremecerme mientras escucho su voz mientras grita:

-¡Tú ve y has guardia!- Me avienta mi bolsa de dormir, mientras me da la espalda y se acomoda en la suya.

Aún sobresaltada y sin comprender qué sucede le pregunto: -¿Sasuke kun...-Pero no me deja terminar.

-¡CALLATE O SALTE! –Su voz demuestra su enfado, su enojo, ¿pero por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Me arrastro a la mitad de la entrada y de donde se encuentra él. Aún con el dolor y angustia en el pecho por el sueño o debería decir pesadilla... la desolación que sentí cuando lo vi abrazado a Sakura San, sin poder evitarlo mis lagrimas caen por mis mejillas, trato de tranquilizarme solo fue un sueño, pero ¿acaso no es lo que viene? Quise huir de esto, pero es imposible... ya lo sabía, había intentado huir y no aceptar este sentimiento hacia él... pero aquí está... me enamore, y no hay razones igual que sucedió con Naruto Kun, sin miradas, sin atenciones... yo sola me enamore... y otra vez de un imposible.

Intento no hacer ruido con mis manos apretando mis labios, tratando de ahora mis gimoteos, pero me es imposible, decido salir aunque afuera aún esté lloviendo, apenas estoy afuera y me desvanezco, no suelo protestar y suelo aceptar todo, pero esto es mi culpa ¿qué puedo hacer?

El frío me invade, pero no quiero volver dentro. Sonrío levemente, mirando mi atuendo, recordando las palabras de Sasuke kun "Luces patética deberías dejar de ser tan invisible" Apuesto que luzco patética toda mojada y al final de cuentas aunque haya cambiado mi atuendo: invisible ¿cierto? Aún pretendiendo que no era por su causa, era así quería que él me mirara que dejara de pensar eso de mí.

Quiero que esto pase, sólo quiero eso.

 **POV SASUKE**

¿Naruto? Siento como la rabia crece dentro de mí, nadie piensa en otro estando conmigo, eran mis labios no él de ese dobe, estúpida. Mis pensamientos van rápido, pero mis acciones más... no sé exactamente qué hice pero puedo verla incorporada con su expresión desconcertada, mirando el lugar y finalmente mi cara, su expresión se llena de pánico, eso me agrada, eso te mereces. Le aviento su saco de dormir y le grito que monte guardia, simplemente no la quiero cerca, podría asfixiarla pero eso no calmaría mi furia.

Segundos después escucho cómo se aleja. Con el paso del tiempo, no puedo dejar de pensar que nombrara al dobe, ¿Qué pretendía, que fuera yo su segunda opción, mientras piensa en él? ... Es molesto su tiritar, pero va a superarlo no debe ser la primera vez que pasa frío ¿Eso fue un sollozo? No me atrevo a voltear a verla, pero creo que si, quizás fui demasiado rudo con ella, después de todo acababa de despertar y no debe saber a qué carajo vino mi enfado, pero es mejor, ¿te arruine tu dulce sueño con el dobe tonta? Me alegro.

Sin saber en qué momento me venció el sueño, pero al despertar Hinata no estaba dentro, espero un rato pero no entra ¿dónde diablos te metiste Hyuga? No estoy de humor contigo. Decido salir porque ya debería ser hora de ponernos en camino, al salir la encuentro absorta mirando los arboles, su ropa está húmeda, acurrucada con sus brazos envolviendo su cuerpo y unas ojeras en enmarcan sus ojos opalinos, sus labios se ven sin color.

-Hinata- Le llamo, voltea de inmediato trata de levantarse pero su peso hace que se tambalee, la tomo de su brazo para evitar que caiga, su piel está helada, estornuda y trata de mantener el equilibrio. La suelto. –Deberías cambiarte la ropa y tenemos que irnos.

-Hai- Asienta, pero sus pasos son cortos y la siento extraña. Después de darle un tiempo que considero prudente para que se haya vestido, cuando entro la encuentro terminando de empacar.

-Estoy lista, Sasuke kun- Dice mientras evita mi mirada, irritándome más.

Nos ponemos en camino, pero está siendo lenta. Volteo a verla y luce enferma, me detengo y la tonta descuidada se estrella conmigo, evidentemente pierde el equilibrio así que actuó rápido la tomo en mis brazos antes de que golpee contra el suelo.

-Saa-suke ku-un lo siento- Se disculpa mientras la dejo ponerse de pie, aún así tuve tiempo de sentir su cara contra mi cuello y solo para asegurarme le tomo la frente, me mira sobresaltada.

-Mmph, te enfermaste tonta.

-Estoy bien- Contesta mientras baja la mirada. Aunque lo dudo, decido que debemos continuar.

Hacia medio día su molesta voz en forma de susurro, interrumpe mi andar.

-¿Sa-suke kun, po-podemos descansar u-un momento?- Al mirarla ella ya está sentada en la rama de un árbol, me acercó a ella y luce deplorable. Esta idiota, se le ocurre resfriarse, la tomo y la pongo en mi espalda mientras escucho un gritito de su parte.

-Sh... no me vas a retrasar y no tengo la opción de dejarte.

-Sasu-ke kun... lo-o siento- me dice.

-¿Por qué diablos te mojaste? Hacía demasiado frío incluso dentro ¿no piensas?–La regaño.

-Lo siento-o- Es su respuesta, no tengo humor y solo se disculpa. Además su maldito cuerpo provoca reacciones en el mío, pero joder, ella piensa en el estúpido de Naruto.

Decido que en la siguiente aldea que encuentre vamos a descansar, ella necesita reponerse de su resfriado y espero que no le tome tiempo.

Llegamos alrededor de las 4 de la tarde, antes de entrar la bajo, no la cargare frente a la gente, caminamos adentrándonos en el lugar. Vamos directo a un lugar donde venden comida.

Cuando no ordenamos la chica no deja de coquetear, haciendo que mi estado de ánimo empeore. Pero al entregarnos la comida nos atiende una abuela, así que el asunto mejora un poco. Al terminar de comer, la abuela se acerca a darnos la cuenta.

-Recién casados, hacen una hermosa pareja –Hinata tose intentado recuperar el aire por el estúpido comentario de la abuela. – Aquí cerca hay una posada por si pasaran la noche en el pueblo- Complementa, la cara roja de Hinata me divierte y decido vengarme de ella.

-Mmph- Le contestó a la abuela- Vámonos- Me dirijo a Hinata.

Camino buscando la dichosa posada, en cuanto la encuentro entró seguido por ella, no le he visto la cara pero estoy seguro que se encuentra un poco intrigada, aunque como buena kunoichi no va a discutir mis actos.

Le pido una habitación al abuelo, me entrega la llave.

-Hinata, vamos-Le digo permitiéndome ver su rostró desconcertado, cuando subimos las escaleras por fin dice.

-Sa-suke kun ¿por qué una habitación?

\- Por el comentario de la abuela, me di cuenta que pueden llegar pensar que somos esposos, hemos dormido juntos antes ahorraremos un poco de dinero al solo rentar una habitación – Le explique –Además necesitas recuperarte, necesito que estés fuerte para continuar, no pienso llevarte todo el camino. –Al decirle esto último, le miré su cara cabizbaja.

Al entrar a la habitación le dije que se recostara en la cama, que dormiría en la bolsa de dormir, que descansara para que mejorara, en verdad quería eso. Traerla como zombi no me agradaba. Se fue al baño y escuche como el agua de la regadera caía, me imagine el agua corriendo por su torneado cuerpo, maldición estaba jodidamente excitado, esperando verla salir de ahí. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, salió vestida... mmph ¿qué esperabas Sasuke? ¿Desnuda? Me rio de mi mismo, mi risa hace que ella me mire intrigada, decido que debo salir de ahí o le brincare encima.

Sin rumbo fijo camino hacia un establecimiento, compro algo de sake y dejo que el líquido entre a mi cuerpo, calentando, relajando; decido parar de tomar, no deseo emborracharme, aunque me encuentro algo desinhibido, mi cabeza le ha estado dado vueltas a la actitud de la Hyuga y estoy confundido, ¿por qué mencionó al baka si habla de sus amigos de un supuesto enamoramiento hacia mí? Joder, ¿no será que se refirió a él? Pienso detenidamente y efectivamente ellos jamás mencionaron mi nombre, ¿pero y sus atenciones? Maldita Hyuga, tiene mi cabeza llena de pensamientos que giran a su alrededor. Golpe bajo Hyuga, me hiciste creer que querías algo conmigo, bueno no importa... tú vas a querer algo conmigo.

 **POV HINATA**

No me di cuenta del paso del tiempo hasta que Sasuke kun me hablo, siento mi cuerpo entumecido y mi cabeza adolorida. Al intentar levantarme, mis pies me fallan, pero siento la cálida mano de Sasuke kun que hace que recupere el equilibrio, le miro a los ojos, quiero comprender porque mi corazón late aceleradamente por su simple voz, y qué decir acerca de su tacto, usando la razón sé que he perdido la cabeza, pero esta vez seré cuidadosa, nadie se enterara de este sentimiento.

–Deberías cambiarte la ropa ya tenemos que irnos. –Me dijo, su mirada es incomprensible.

-Hai- Le contesto mientras entró.

Empiezo a tiritar, pero es mi culpa debí ser más cuidadosa, me cambio lo más rápido posible para tratar de entrar en calor. Guardo las cosas y ahí está Sasuke Kun, debe estar muy desesperado.

-Estoy lista, Sasuke kun- Le digo sin mirar sus grandes ojos negros hacen que me pierda y necesito estar cuerda para actuar correctamente.

Sasuke Kun, va de prisa y yo esta vez no puedo seguirle el paso estoy agotada... ¿Nani? ¡oh, no! Sasuke Kun frente a mí, no podré esquivarlo, y ahora estoy cayendo debe estar furioso. Siento sus brazos tomar mis piernas y su pecho junto a mi torso mi cara puede inhalar la fragancia que se desprende de su cuello, ¿cómo no iba a enamorarme él es tan guapo?... pero esto termina cuando siento que él ha aterrizado y me suelta las piernas para que me incorpore.

-Saa-suke ku-un lo siento- ¿Nunca podré de dejar tartamudear tratándose de él? Su mano en mi frente, mi ritmo cardiaco se acelera aún más, sé que empezaré a sonrojarme, pero él solo me dice en su tono severo:

-Mmph te enfermaste tonta.

-Estoy bien- le contesto mientras bajo la mirada, y él decide seguir. Le trato de seguir, pero me es imposible me falta el aire y mi cuerpo está sin ganas, ya no puedo más y decido decirle que paremos un momento, mientras me siento. Cierro los ojos y de pronto siento como hala de mi brazo, siento su espalda contra mi pecho y como sus manos envuelven en mis piernas.

-¡ah! –Digo por impulso.

-Sh... no me vas a retrasar y no tengo la opción de dejarte.- Me dice con su habitual tono de voz.

-Sasu-ke kun... lo-o siento- me disculpo.

-¿Por qué diablos te mojaste? Hacía demasiado frío incluso dentro ¿no piensas?- Aunque parece molesto, por alguna razón no lo siento así.

-Lo siento-o- Le respondo, paso mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, su fragancia me hace sentir bien, y de alguna forma extraña, me encuentro sonriendo, nunca pensé estar así con Sasuke kun, aunque el motivo no es romántico, el acto sí, así que decido fantasear solo será un momento y eso no hace daño a nadie.

Al llegar a la aldea, el sueño termino cuando me puso de nuevo en la tierra. Entramos a un comercio, y la chica que nos atiende no deja de mover sus pestañas y coquetear con Sasuke Kun, lo he decido, esta chica me cae mal. Lo bueno es que después no atiende una dulce abuelita.

-Recién casados, hacen una hermosa pareja – Dice la abuelita, haciendo que me atragante con el té– Aquí cerca hay una posada por si pasaran la noche en el pueblo- Mis ojos buscan los de Sasuke kun, queriendo que se disculpen por los comentarios inapropiados de la abuela, ¿acaso ella se daría cuenta de mis fantasías? Sea, cual sea la razón no quiero que lleguen a la cabeza de él.

-Mmph- Sasuke kun le respondé a la abuela y mirándome me dice:- Vámonos.

Sasuke kun, sigue caminando por la aldea y se mete a una posada ya es tarde, pero pensé que quería seguir. ¿Una habitación? ¿Habré escuchado mal?

-Hinata, vamos- Me dice, su expresión es seria y decido seguirlo pero cuando subimos las escaleras estoy segura que escuche bien.

-Sa-suke kun ¿por qué una habitación? –Le pregunto finalmente.

\- Por el comentario de la abuela, me di cuenta que pueden llegar pensar que somos esposos, hemos dormido juntos antes ahorraremos un poco de dinero al solo rentar una habitación – Me explicó, aunque su cara no parecía tan convincente como sus palabras, tenía esa mueca maliciosa –Además necesitas recuperarte, necesito que estés fuerte para continuar, no pienso llevarte todo el camino. – ¿Qué pensaba, que quería estar a solas conmigo? No sueñes Hinata, eso solo hace que duela más.

Sasuke Kun dispuso, que dormiría en la cama, quiere que me recupere. Me di un baño y al salir, le note un rubor en sus mejillas y se soltó a reír, no entiendo el porqué pero sonaba distinto y esa risa me cautivo. Me voy a la cama y me cobijo con una manta muy calientita del lugar y puedo ver como él sale de la habitación, la fiebre ha descendido y quizás solo necesito dormir.

No sé cuanto he dormido, pero cuando abro los ojos miró la habitación qué está oscura, mis ojos se posan en el pequeño reloj de la habitación son las dos quince de la madrugada.

-Has despertado bella durmiente – Escucho la voz de Sasuke kun, ¿me ha llamado bella durmiente? Un pequeño rubor corre por mis mejillas, ¿es acaso otro sueño? –Estoy acá- Dice mientras siento su mano en mi hombro haciendo que giré apenas puedo enfocarlo, ¿pero qué hace acostado en la cama? Puedo ver que comienza a hacer esa sonrisa de lado tan encantadora, su mirada esta fija en la mía, ¿y yo solo me pregunto si es otro sueño? Muevo mi cabeza tratando de despejarla y despertar. Pero él toma mi cara con su mano, aprieta cada una de mis mejillas entre su mano, dejando libre mi boca haciendo que mis labios se contraigan y formen una mueca de un beso, lo veo sonreír y sé que no es un sueño, siento tanta electricidad en mi cuerpo y si fuera un sueño Sasuke kun, sería un chico cuidadoso y aunque no le comprendo entiendo que sólo se divierte.

Veo como se va acercando, y entonces de pronto sus labios tocan los míos, acomoda su mano en una sola mejilla y su otra mano toma la otra, puedo sentir que es un movimiento para fijar mi cara, aunque en realidad ni siquiera puedo moverme, siento cómo sus labios tocan los míos y entonces la electricidad aumenta, siento cómo sus dientes muerden levemente mi labio inferior haciendo que abra la boca tratando de liberarme de su mordida, entonces siento cómo su lengua entra tocando la mía y yo solo soy un manojo de nervios, no sé cómo pero mis manos se mueven a las suyas, tomándolas delicadamente tratando que deje de sujetar mi cara con esa fuerza que aplica, él se mueve y se pone encima de mí, sin soltar mi cara, estamos sentados y entonces susurrando en mis labios dice:

-Anda bésame. – Su petición me deja descolocada, yo jamás he dado un beso, a excepción de lo de hace un par de segundos, mis manos se posan en su cuello, sus labios se dirigen de nuevo a mi boca, pero yo me siento en un sueño y estoy tan embriagada de tenerlo cerca, que me era más difícil reaccionar. -¿Qué pasa? –Su pregunta es irritada, sé que está comenzando a impacientarse.

Por fin puedo articular palabra y le digo mientras veo sus ojos.

-Yo no sé hacerlo- Por su expresión, entiendo que está captando mi mensaje, entonces él suelta mi cara y con su mano derecha toma mi nuca acercándome de pronto a él mientras sonreía y me decía: -Entonces te enseñaré.

En aquel momento, sólo lo hice sentí sus labios tocar los míos y aunque se movían rápidamente fui capaz de seguir sus movimientos e imitarlos, volvió a introducir su lengua dentro de mi boca rozando la mía y pude sentir como invadía todo, simplemente hice lo mismo, sentí la suya, sus dientes, su piel.

 **POV SASUKE**

Regreso a la habitación, aún pensando me fastidia la idea de estar pretendiéndola, pero no encuentro otra manera para quitársela al dobe. Al llegar a la habitación, la encuentro dormida aunque me fastidia ese hecho debo admitir que es lo mejor, lejos de provocaciones y dándome tiempo de pensar, porque en verdad no quiero que esto se me salga de control y estoy pensando con la polla, no con la cabeza.

Cuando cae la noche me dispongo a poner mi saco de dormir, pero ¿porqué si puedo dormir ahí? No tocaré a la Hyuga, ella solo duerme plácidamente y yo haré lo mismo. Sonrió de lado y me meto en la cama tomando parte de la manta que tiene encima, después de un buen rato me doy cuenta de lo mala idea que fue, su olor y calor me tienen otra vez con la polla despierta.

Joder, ya es de madrugada y no puedo dormir... Se ha empezado a remover, mirando hacia todos lados como una gatita asustada.

-Has despertado bella durmiente – Le digo, su cabeza gira buscándome –Estoy acá- Le digo, mientras la tomo de su hombro y hago que se gire para verme, sus ojos somnolientos y su cabeza girando tratando de terminar de despertar, le tomo su cara entre mi mano para detener su loco movimiento, y de pronto se ve tan graciosa que me hace sonreír, y entonces veo sus labios, esos malditos labios que ya quiero tener, ¡y a la mierda! Tendré lo que quiero ahora mismo.

Me abalanzo a sus labios, ¡por fin puedo sentirlos! Su piel sobre la mía, la beso bruscamente pero no me da acceso muerdo sus labios para que me deje entrar y ahí está lo que buscaba, pero ella no responde me monto encima de sus piernas disfrutando de su calor y de tenerla tan cerca, sus manos se han puesto sobre las mías que sujetan su cara, nena estoy fascinado:

-Anda bésame. – Le digo, esperando que ya responda, pero nada -¿Qué pasa? –Le pregunto fastidiado, no ha intentado apartarse, al menos no ha querido realmente, porque aunque soy más fuerte que ella, sé que podría haberme apartado si realmente lo quisiera.

-Yo no sé hacerlo- ¿Qué no sabe hacer? ¿De qué diablos me habla? Anda enfría el cerebro y piensa claramente... ¿besar? Me sorprende, aunque no debería hacerlo, kunoichi de la hoja no es para menos, además si le agregamos que es del clan Hyuga, esto debí de haberlo previsto pero solo pude enfocarme en mis ganas por hacerla mía que no lo razone. Pero vamos nena esto tiene solución, la tomo de la nuca y la acerco nuevamente asía mí:

-Entonces te enseñaré. –Le dije mientras volvía a besar sus labios, sus movimientos cuando decidió corresponder eran torpes, pero pronto aprendió cómo debía hacerlo y se mueve bastante bien, siento sus suaves labios sobre los míos y me están volviendo loco, su lengua jugueteando con la mía, sus besos solo logran prenderme más y puedo enviciarme de esa boca, porque jamás había sentido este placer al tocar unos labios y quiero hacerla mía ahora mismo, y noto su respiración forzada ¿así que también lo deseas nena? En tal caso deberás pedírmelo, y en cuanto me pidas que te haga mía desataré todas estas ganas de ti que he traído desde hace tiempo.

-Suficiente de lecciones Hyuga- Le digo mientras me aparto de ella, volviendo a mi lado de la cama, veo su cara confusa, sonrió esto me encanta las cosas que más batallo en obtener son las que más disfruto y esa tonta estoy segura que no me decepcionara.

Tomo la manta y le doy la espalda y lamentablemente no salta sobre mí, otro golpe bajo me estoy arrepintiendo de haber seguido besándonos, sé muy bien que hubiera seguido porque ella no hubiera puesto freno, de pensar tomando sus senos entre mis manos, tenerlos en mi boca, tocar y apretar sus nalgas y pensar en el éxtasis de penetrarla. Me levanto, necesito ir al baño a desahogar a mi amigo.

 **Hola! ... Espero les agrade el curso de la historia :3 Saluditos y gracias por leerme. Emocionada por este cap.**


	8. Acercamiento

**POV HINATA**

-Suficiente de lecciones Hyuga –Le escucho decir, mi respiración está apresurada y apenas soy consciente de sus palabras, aún intentando darle sentido, veo como se acuesta dándome la espalda. Tengo miles de reacciones en mi cuerpo, y una sensación en mi zona intima que quiere que él siga besándome.

Pero él se levanta y se va al baño, ¿habré hecho algo mal? Toco mis labios están calientes y levemente inflamados miró asía el reloj y marca las 3 de la madrugada, la razón por la que mis labios estén así bastante tiempo pegados a los suyos en esa lucha.

Trato de despejarme, ¿hice bien en besarle? ¿Por qué me beso? ¿Qué pensara de mí? Mi cara arde por la vergüenza ahora, yo debí ser más prudente y no dejarme llevar... pero quizás sea la única vez que pudiera sentir sus labios y tocarlo con mis sentimientos, ¿pero entonces por qué quería enseñarme a besar? Bueno le dije que no sabía... No, no te pierdas del objetivo, él te beso primero ¿por qué?

Le doy vueltas a miles de ideas por mi cabeza, hasta que finalmente me doy cuenta que lo más probable es que él lo necesitará, él es un chico y ellos se dejan llevar más por su cuerpo y yo soy una chica, no tiene que tener algún interés especial en mí... basta con que sea una chica para que él pueda verme de forma diferente, sí tiene necesidades. La tristeza me carcome, por unos instantes fui tan feliz, y hay una lucha interna en lo que debería hacer y lo que no, dejarme llevar por esto y saciarlo o comportarme con los principios de mi clan, aunque hace un momento los falte, puedo evitar que pase algo aún peor.

3:15 am, escucho cómo le da vuelta a la cerradura del baño, tomo la manta m hago ovillo y cierro fuertemente los ojos, tratando de hacerme invisible y no ser notada, sé que esto no funcionará pero no sé que hacer.

 **POV SASUKE**

Al salir del baño la encuentro acurrucada en su lado de la cama, enarco la ceja ¿enserio Hyuga, puedes dormir tan fácilmente? Tenía la esperanza de que hubieras decidido entrar en acción, pero has decidido dormirte como si nada hubiera pasado, pues si eso quieres, eso tendrás. De mala gana me acuesto tomando otra manta y me envuelvo en ella, si tú duermes yo también puedo hacerlo.

¿Pensaría que fue un sueño? Quizás aún estaba dormida, ella no luce del tipo que solo juguetea... ¡Sasuke, deja ya de pensar! Me digo a mi mismo, y después de un buen rato por fin caigo dormido.

Al abrir los ojos son 7:30am, me levanto rápido hace un par de horas que ya deberíamos andar en camino, la Hyuga sigue dormida. Si ella me desespera, la muevo bruscamente ordenándole que despierte, abre los ojos asustada, si ella es una gatita miedosa. Pero no tengo tiempo de hacer esas observaciones. Termino de alistarme cuando ella también se pone en movimiento por fin se ha quitado el letargo y se ve activa.

Hemos seguido el camino a buen paso, nos hemos detenido solamente a comer en alguna aldea o a prepararnos nuestros alimentos. Y se comporta natural, alejada, reservada; no da a ver que algo haya pasado, y créeme Hyuga yo tampoco lo haré.

Por alguna razón me molesta que actúe como si no ha pasado nada, ¿acaso no sabías besar? Si, lo sé fuiste torpe eso era verdad... ¿entonces me has dado tu primer beso así? Bueno olvídalo, tú no eres más que otro número.

Joder, me propuse sacar a la Hyuga de mis pensamientos, estoy bastante enojado de su falta de interés en mí, nunca había querido que una mujer se engatusara conmigo, pero su indiferencia me atrae, pero lo he decidido no dejaré que siga siendo la dueña de mis pensamientos. Me portó distante igual que ella, pero es cuestión de un par de días para que exista otro acercamiento, durante una comida asando unos pescados, su escote me dejaba ver un poco mientras ella se encargaba de prepararlos, podía ver el vaivén de sus senos mientras hacía lo suyo, obviamente mi cerebro fantaseaba con que la causa de esa oscilación fuera otra: conmigo debajo de ella.

No me dí cuenta de mi mirada tan directa, hasta que vi su cara mirándome, mientras me decía:

-Sasuke Kun ¿pasa algo? – Me quede debatiendo si ignorar su pregunta o inventar algo, pero decidí probarla. Señalando con mi cara apunte hacía ella, hacía su busto – Bonito- Completé, mientras ella giraba hacía abajo descubriendo que su blusa se había movido un poco de lugar, volteó a verme que seguía perdido en su escote y rápidamente se lo acomodo, cómo si hubiera mostrado de más, poco era lo que se veía, ni siquiera su ropa interior, aún su cara estaba roja completamente.

-Sa-sasuke kun-Su voz salió en forma en reproche, no pude evitar reírme ella siempre sorprendiéndome ahora intentaba regañarme, no chica no lo harás y pensando esto me acerqué a la altura de su cara, sus pupilas se dilataron cuando se encontraron con mis ojos y lucía tan nerviosa por mí cercanía, lo sé nena también deseas algo de mí, siguiendo mis impulsos con una de mis manos le tome la nuca mientras me acercaba y la bese, haciendo uso de mi fuerza, la levante mientras con mi otra mano sujetaba su cintura, tal como la vez anterior tardo un rato en devolverme el beso pero después se dejo llevar. La acorrale contra un árbol, y mis manos se movieron cada una alrededor de sus piernas y en un movimiento certero la levante y mis manos se posaron en sus nalgas ¡por fin pude apretarlas en mis manos! Sus pequeñas manos las puso enrolladas en mi cuello mientras se sujetaba con sus piernas en mis caderas enlazando sus pies, ¡maldita sea su agarre termino de despertar mi verga! La besé aún más apasionadamente mientras ella me respondía de la misma manera.

¡Joder! Unos pasos se escucharon haciendo que ella se alejara abruptamente, tratando de recuperar su lucidez, pude ver cómo despertaba el byakugan.

-Son cuatro, un adulto y tres jóvenes tienen bandas de la arena. –Dijo aún con la voz entrecortada.

¡Maldición! Trataba de pensar pero estaba caliente y las ideas venían lentamente, ella también intentaba calmarse. Pero demasiado tarde, ellos salieron a nuestro encuentro.

-¡wow! Es el byakugan – Dijo uno de los chicos señalando a Hinata, podrían tener alrededor de unos doce años, para mi sorpresa ella no se apenó, aunque su respiración seguía rápida su actitud era cautelosa, prudente, observando a los recién llegados, ¡lucía realmente sexy! ¿Cuánto más vas a sorprenderme Hyuga?

\- Somos de la arena –Dijo el adulto, seguramente eran un equipo y hacían una misión simple.

Hinata hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Huele bien –Dijo otro de los chicos, Vi a Hinata sonreírle y a continuación preguntarle si quería comer un poco de pescado, el chico me recordó a Naruto, puesto que corrió a sentarse a la hoguera donde se encontraban, seguido del primer chico, el tercero se veía prudente y su sensei se veía avergonzado.

Mientras se comían la mayoría de mi pescado, Hinata les sonreía, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan amable con todo mundo? Me hacía enojar ¿así actuaste conmigo cierto? ¡Maldición! Si te hubiese observado más, me hubiera dado cuenta que solo eres así, no que coqueteabas conmigo, estúpida.

-¡Wow! Sabe delicioso, ¿estaban entrenando cuando llegamos?- Preguntó el primer chico.

-No-Contestó confusa Hinata.

-Se veían cansados- Argumentó el mocoso, debo admitir que a mí también me molesto el comentario pero yo lo mire hostilmente, la tonta solo se puso roja, anda eso obtienes por ser amable.

-Usted es tan linda, espéreme unos años me casaré con usted- Comentó el chico al ver la reacción de Hinata arquee la ceja, este mocoso.

-¡Ei! ¡ei! Suk deja en paz a la señorita de la hoja- Le dijo su sensei, Hinata le sonrió al chico, igual como solía hacer conmigo, cada vez me daba más cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba... pero ella correspondía a mis besos, y sé bien que también se enciende con mi contacto, ¿qué pasa por tu piel Hyuga? ¿Qué hay de Naruto?

-¿por qué sensei? Esto fue amor a primera vista- Le respondió el chico, sus otros compañeros soltaron en risas, me senté y me uní a comer con ellos, porque al parecer ellos no tenían ganas de marcharse. Más tarde tendríamos que cocinar de nuevo, porque ya no habría que llevar. Cuando terminé, me levanté.

-Vamos-Le ordené a Hinata, estos chicos me tenían bastante fastidiado, me habían echado a perder el momento.

-Hai- Contestó Hinata viéndome, giró a verlos sin distinguir su cara sabía que les sonrió por la amplia sonrisa de su nuevo enamorado, no me di cuenta de lo austera que se había vuelto mi mirada hacía ese impertinente, hasta que todos voltearon a verme y él había dejado de sonreír. Hinata se puso entre los dos y me sonrió y volvió a decirme "Hai", seguí mi paso y ella casi a mi lado. Estaba cabreado por haberme quedado con las ganas, por su actitud amable con desconocidos, por sonreírles a esos bastardos que me quitaron mi oportunidad.

Y me cabreada más que actuara como si nada hubiese sucedido.

 **POV HINATA**

Al salir simplemente se acostó en la cama, ¿qué hacía ahí? Había dicho que dormiría en la bolsa de dormir, sigo sin moverme y no se lo cuestionaré debió cambiar de parecer, por lo sucedido hace un momento mi corazón aún late fuerte y sé que mis mejillas están rojas.

¿Sasuke kun pudiste sentir lo qué provocas dentro de mí? Me acurruco aún más, con el paso del tiempo me doy cuenta que se ha quedado dormido el ritmo de su respiración es inconfundible cuando duerme, me permito girar para poder verlo, ver su cara con cuidado toco su mejilla con mi dedo índice, él no hace nada, me detengo en sus labios a observarlos no puedo evitar morderme el labio inferior recordando la sensación de tener los de él, sus dientes clavados en mis labios su lengua definiendo mi labios y tocando cada parte de mi boca.

Observarlo es lo único que puedo hacer y si me permito tocarlo es porque quizás no pueda hacerlo de nuevo.

Me despierto asustada por el movimiento que aplica Sasuke kun en mí, reconociendo el lugar giro a ver el reloj y son las 7:30 am, apenas he dormido un par de horas, pero él luce desconcertado quizás quería partir más temprano.

Pensé que en algún momento, cuando nos detuviéramos a descansar o comer, él mencionaría algo acerca del beso pero no lo hizo; a veces al comer podía sentir su mirada y le mirada pero él no decía nada, como siempre tan silencioso y yo, aunque tengo miles de dudas, no me atrevo a cuestionarle lo ocurrido, definitivamente sólo debió ser algo casual o algún jugueteo de su parte.

Dos días pasaron, me resigné a olvidar esa noche... en realidad no, no puedo poder tocarle de forma diferente, sus manos en mis mejillas, sus labios sobre los míos... ¿cómo podría? Vuelvo a la realidad cuando siento el filo del kunai en mi dedo, si no pongo cuidado puedo cortarme preparando estos pescados, tengo mucha hambre, y sé que él también. Aunque ha hecho trampa diciéndome que el prepararía el fuego y yo la comida, no puedo dejar de sonreírle en cuanto lo veo, es cómo un niño pequeño en algunas ocasiones. ¿mmm? ¿Acaso él me observa? Levanto mi mirada porque siento la suya y si puedo perderme en sus ojos negros.

-Sasuke Kun ¿pasa algo? – Le cuestioné porque no deja de verme.

-Bonito- Dice mientras señala mi pecho con un movimiento de su cabeza, por reflejo volteo a verme y ¡ow! Se observa la comisura que se forma entre mis pechos, trato de tapar todo rápidamente, mientras él sigue observándome divertido.

-Sa-sasuke kun- ¡Que atrevido! Me siento algo indignada por su descaro y por su poca sutileza. Pero él solo suelta una carcajada divertido, se pone a mi altura y... Sus ojos me absorben y está esa incomoda respiración superficial... Me toma la nuca y me acerca sin más a sus labios, puedo sentir cómo tira de mí para que me incorpore y conforme lo hago siento su otra mano en mi cadera, su sólo tacto hace que se disipe la poca razón que tengo y me pierda en el beso, siguiendo su ritmo, despertando cada sensación de mi cuerpo que le reclama a él, solo a él.

Solo él y yo en ese beso, dejándonos llevar por nuestros cuerpos ya que sólo soy sensaciones sigo lo que él quiere. Toma mis piernas y me levanta, uso la fuerza necesaria para apoyarme de sus caderas y pasar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, abrazándolo, ¡si! Puedo abrazar a Sasuke kun, puedo sentir sus manos en mi trasero... me gusta, y sólo quiero sentirlo aunque sea fugaz y simplemente no quiero pensar.

Pisadas disuelven nuestro preciado agarre, me incorporo rápidamente tratando de analizar la situación, solo es un equipo de la arena por la formación, lo catalogo como no amenaza, mientras intento recuperar el aliento e informarle a Sasuke Kun, lo que veo, ellos han aparecido frente a nosotros. Creo que ambos estamos, abrumados ya que uno de ellos habla efusivamente:

-¡wow! Es el byakugan – Observo nuevamente a los cuatro, analizo y aunque no puedo descartar peligro, estoy segura que son inofensivos.

\- Somos de la arena – Se presente el líder y le muestro una reverencia.

-Huele bien – Un chico lo dijo mientras veía deslumbrado nuestros pescados ya cocinados. No pude evitar sonreírle por su expresión, seguramente también tenían hambre y sería descortés no invitarles.

-¿Quieren comer con nosotros?- Les pregunte, el chico corrió a tomar uno y los otros les siguieron, me senté junto a ellos para terminar de poner los faltantes y empezar a comer. Me encontraba sofocada por lo que había ocurrido hace un momento, sentía mi cuerpo arder pero no me atrevía a mirar a Sasuke kun, ¿él pensaría en mi?

-Wow! Sabe delicioso, ¿estaban entrenando cuando llegamos?- Me preguntó uno de los chicos ¿Entrenando?

-No- Le conteste, aunque no comprendía el porqué lo preguntaba, ¿sería por que me vio con el byakugan?

-Se veían cansados- ¡Qué vergüenza! Me imagino cómo debió de vernos, tan solo recordar la razón por la cual estábamos tan agitados ¡que pena!

-Usted es tan linda, espéreme unos años me casaré con usted- Volvió a hablar, pero no presté atención ya que pensaba en Sasuke kun, pero su sensei, me hizo volver.

-¡Ei! ¡ei! Suk deja en paz a la señorita de la hoja- Atrapando el significado de las palabras pasadas, le sonreí.

-¿por qué sensei? Esto fue amor a primera vista- Contestó, provocando risas. Sasuke kun se sentó a comer con nosotros finalmente y en cuanto termino me dijo:

-Vamos.

-Hai- Le contesté, mientras le sonreí al chico y me despedía de los demás. De pronto la situación se torno hostil, sin comprender el porque mire a Sasuke Kun, quien tenía esa mirada asesina, crucé mis ojos con los de él cautelosamente le sonreí diciéndole: -Hai- Él comenzó a andar y le seguí sus pasos con miles de dudas rodando mi cabeza.

Finalmente, no pude más.

-Sasuke kun- Dije firme, me había decidido a aclarar todo de una vez.

-Mmph- Contestó.

 **No es largo, pero quise dar un adelanto. Espero les agrade.**


	9. Sentimientos

**Hola! Este capitulo esta un poco no sé como, pero en realidad estoy pasando por momentos difíciles, espero puedan comprender la idea, me costo hacerlo porque me distraía mucho y no sabía si ya lo había escrito o no, y bueno todo un lío.**

 **Pronto viene lo bueno y esperado... no diré exactamente para no hacer spoiler pero bueno más o menos podrán imaginar y me encantaría saber, quién le gusta más que narre, Sasuke o Hinata? por favor si lees contesta puede interferir en la redacción.. obvio seguiré haciendo ambas partes pero puedo enfocarme más en el ganador y aparte contar los hechos por el primero. Saludos.**

 **CONTINUACIÓN POV HINATA**

-Eto... eh, bu-ueno lo de hace un rato... –Espere a que él se detuviera o contestara algo, pero él siguió andando. –Sasuke kun... yo ... el be-beso... ¿por qué? –pude por fin terminar mi pregunta, aunque no estaba clara, él debía comprender.

Él no dijo nada siguió andando, algo me estrujaba el corazón ¿por qué no decía nada? Seguía sus pasos esperando una respuesta que no hubo, llegamos a una aldea nos adentramos a comer en un establecimiento, sólo hubo silencio, yo quería obtener sus palabras pero no hubo nada, él solo comía como siempre.

Terminamos de comer, y salimos de la aldea... nada más de silencio que me asfixiaba, le tome de la muñeca y solo se lo dije:

-Sasuke kun, ¿por qué me besaste?-Su expresión no cambio solo me miro de arriba y abajo, y de pronto una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro y más silencio, tiró de su mano liberándola de la mía y comenzó a caminar –Sasuke kun, ¿qué es esto?

-Nada-Solo una palabra tan simple pero llena de significado, ¿nada, yo era nada? Mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y de pronto él estaba frente a mí.

-Tonta- Dijo y siguió caminando, si yo era, eso... tome tanto aire como podía en mis pulmones y lentamente comencé a seguirlo. No quería que mis sentimientos salieran ahí frente a él, no podía dejar que eso sucediera.

 **POV SASUKE**

-Sasuke kun- Escuche a Hinata nombrarme.

-Mmph.

-Eto... eh, bu-ueno lo de hace un rato... – Su tartamudeo era peor y su voz apenas perceptible, ella dijo ¿lo de hace rato? Y en ese momento no supe que mierda contestar, ¿a qué venía la estúpida pregunta? Bueno no tengo porque responder, jamás doy explicaciones, mejor dime tú nena ¿por qué? ¿Y por qué has decidido recordarlo? ¿Acaso no lo habías ignorado todos estos días?

–Sasuke kun... yo ... el be-beso... ¿por qué? – ¿sigues Hyuga? ¿Qué pretendes? No acabes con mi paciencia. Pero por fin no hubo más palabras. Bien quédate con la boca cerrada.

Discretamente la observó mientras comemos, ella se ve ausente. Cuando pretendía ponerme en camino, de la nada me lo impidió tomándome de la muñeca, aunque su gesto me sorprendió no la mire y me preguntó: -Sasuke kun, ¿por qué me besaste?- ¿Quieres ir al punto? Que sea directa hace que la eche un vistazo, su expresión se ve acongojada ¿qué deseas escuchar? La observo detenidamente y nena ¿acaso debería decir que quiero meter mi polla en ti? Solo pensar eso hace que sonría ladinamente... no deseo asustarte, ¿para qué te sirve saber eso? Mejor sigamos y al pensar esto suelto su agarre y me dispongo a continuar, pero sigue insistiendo.

–Sasuke kun, ¿qué es esto? -¿Qué es? Ya no fastidies Hyuga.

-Nada- ¿Querías una respuesta? La tienes, tómalo. Finalmente se ha silenciado, pero no sigue mis pasos, volteo hacía atrás y sigue ahí pero su cara es cabizbaja, me muevo asía ella hasta que estoy de frente y su expresión me deja confundido, ¿triste? No, ¿por qué estaría así? Ella me exaspera no logro comprenderla.

-Tonta- ¿Qué mierda pasa por tu cabeza? ¿Puedes explicarme? Parece qué no, entonces camina.

Durante el camino se mantuvo silenciada, perfecto no me jodas. En mi cabeza solo está el recuerdo de su cuerpo junto al mío, tengo muchas ganas de tenerla, eso me frustra porque solo es una chica. Y yo quería que ella me siguiera, pero al mismo tiempo es algo que no deseo.

Después de la lucha con un oso que apareció en el camino, ella se sentó. Últimamente no estaba cuidando bien de sí misma y anda en un bajo nivel, el oso había salido de pronto sobre ella, tardo en reaccionar y aunque me encargué de ayudarla, por la sorpresa seguramente había tenido un ataque de adrenalina y ahora se encontraba exhausta. Verla de esa forma hacía querer tenerla demasiado cerca, solo seguí mis impulsos y me acerqué a tomar sus labios. Pase mi lengua sobre ellos, pero su dedo índice me separo, miré su expresión, podía verla tan hermosa aún en ese estado, ella era una buena chica.

-Sasu-ke kun- Me dijo, intente volver a besarla. –Para- Me dijo ¿Qué parara? Sentía algo dentro de mí crecer, no sé si era rabia, coraje, frustración o qué. Nadie decide lo que yo hago, y al pensarlo con una mano fije su cara y con la otra sus manos por encima de su cabeza, y ahí estaba me devore sus labios y ella no sabía si responder o quedarse quieta, pude darme cuenta de eso porque en momentos me besaba y otros simplemente trataba de pararme, lo sabía... lo tienes Hyuga yo hago lo que quiero.

En un susurro en mis labios me dijo "No hagas esto, porque no solo estas besando mis labios" Cerré los ojos fuertemente tratando de entender, sus palabras.

-¿Qué mierda dices? –Le dije exasperado soltándola, ella solo desvió su mirada.- ¡DIME! – le dije mientras la tomé bruscamente de sus brazos, su estúpida forma de hablar me molestaba.

-Sa-suke kun- Respondió, lucía cabizbaja. Ella lograba que cualquier emoción que saliera de mí fuera tan intensa.

La mire hostilmente, arquee una ceja y ella sólo volvió a cuestionarme el por qué la besaba.

-Hinata, tú eres una mujer físicamente...- Piénsalo Sasuke, suavízalo, me dije a mi mismo- tienes lo que cualquiera desea, y a mí me gusta tomar lo que deseo –Tanta palabrería, ¿qué me pasa? ¿Puedes captarlo idiota? Me gusta tu cuerpo ¿Vas a complacerme? ... Ella solo, bajo su cabeza, evitando mi mirada. No me hagas enojar.

-Yo no deseo eso Sasuke kun- Contestó, ¡mierda! –yo- Dijo y se calló –Sasuke kun, yo- Sus manos se dirigieron a su pecho – Yo, siento algo por ti.

-¡mierda! - ¿Qué estupidez dice? ¿Algo por mí tonta? – mmph, pues no lo confundas, debes estar pensando igual que yo con las hormonas, ¡mírame!- Le dije mientras hacía que mirara mi cara- Tu deseas sólo lo que todas desean, y yo sólo deseo de ti tu cuerpo, solo no hay que hacerlo difícil- y me aventure a besarla, pero esta vez parecía que besaba a la pared, me aleje frustrado de ella, ¡mierda!

Arque la ceja y le pregunté: -¿Entonces qué más beso?- ¿Sus estúpidos y confundidos sentimientos?

Ella me miro organizando sus ideas y finalmente en un susurro dijo "mi alma" ¿Eso se podía? Hyuga, ¿por qué tienes que joder todo? Y no me caías mal ¡joder! Debí de haberlo sabido, desde que hicimos aquella primera misión, desde que conocí su personalidad, no puedo evitar sonreír ladinamente, tratando de ocultar mi frustración y enfado. ¿Qué querías Sasuke? Simplemente llevártela a la cama y que al día siguiente fuera como si nada paso, es una Hyuga, su estúpida familia, lo que cree. Bien, nena tú te pierdes de un buen momento.

-Olvídalo Hyuga. –Dije secamente, y dispuesto a continuar. No habrá nada más.

Ella se levanto, y aunque no la miraba sé que no busco mi mirada.

-Tú no comprendes Sasuke kun- Extrañamente su tartamudeo no estaba ahí pero sí esa voz en un susurro- Tú no eres lo que piensas, o al menos no sólo hay eso que ver... a veces solo no hay nada que ver y solo pasa, sin explicaciones.

Sin poder evitarlo giro bruscamente hacia ella, y despierto el sharingan ¿Qué mierda dices? No te entiendo ¡basta! No me interesa lo que tengas que decir. Por mi movimiento, me da la cara puedo ver su desconcierto, su cautela pero no miedo, ¿buscas irritarme aún más? ¿Qué quieres demostrarme? Sólo yo gano.

-Sasu... –Comienza a decir, pero me materializo frente a ella haciendola callar por la sorpresa.

-Olvídalo –Le digo aún molesto y le soy sincero esperando que guarde silencio de una vez por todas- No me interesa lo que puedas sentir o pensar sobre mí. Seguiremos.

Y al decirlo comienzo a caminar, sé que no me sigue así que comienzo a impacientarme pero después de un rato escucho sus pasos.

 **POV HINATA**

Intentando no derrumbarme, por sus palabras continúe su camino. Después de todo, lo sabía había sido un beso... un simple beso para él.

De pronto de la nada un oso salió a mi encuentro, al salir de la maleza de los árboles y encontrarme sumida en mis pensamientos apenas pude reaccionar para esquivarlo, pero una vez más me vi lenta ya que en cuanto levante la mirada vi cómo se acercaba asía mí, no me daría tiempo de incorporarme... Sasuke kun, delante de mí con un movimiento certero de su catana lo mato. Se giró a verme y su cara era indescifrable, y de pronto lo tenía frente a mí sentí el tibio contacto de su lengua en mis labios y sabía lo que venía... sí, yo quería ese beso, lo anhelaba pero el dolor en mi pecho era más fuerte, porque si lo besaba mis sentimientos se aferrarían a él. Así que con mi mano derecha, usando mi dedo índice lo interpuse entre sus labios y los míos, abrió los ojos y me miró... pude sentir mi corazón aún más precipitado.

-Sasu-ke kun... Para- Le dije finalmente, ¿no puedes ver que sí sigues con eso que para ti es un juego... tú terminaras haciendo que yo me pierda?... tú para mí no eres un juego Sasuke kun. Pude ver cómo su hermosa cara de niño guapo se llenaba de odio... Y tomo de mi nuca bruscamente pero firme, por reflejo quise apartar su mano, pero con su mano libre fijo mis manos por encima de mi cabeza con otro movimiento estable. Y me beso, y yo lo acepte... pero Hinata no debes... mi cerebro hacía una cosa... y después mi cuerpo le obedecía a mi corazón; y simplemente no se ponían de acuerdo.

-No hagas esto, porque no solo estas besando mis labios- Le dije entrecortadamente entre sus besos, él cerró los ojos, y no podía entender que pensaba y entonces...

-¿Qué mierda dices? –Me dijo molesto.- ¡DIME! – volvió a gritarme mientras me levantaba agarrándome bruscamente de los brazos y zarandeándome.

-Sa-suke kun- Le respondí, intentado que se tranquilizara. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto saber que yo no podía simplemente hacer lo que él hacía? Yo no puedo simplemente besarlo y pretender que nada pasa, cada que lo tengo cerca todo dentro de mí se dispara... Quizás exista una esperanza, lo observo y sé que espera algo, quizás... quizás, por una vez yo debería hacerlo ¿quizás el me besa porque hay algo, quizás no es solo "nada"?

-Sasuke kun ¿Por qué me besaste? –Le preguntó insegura pero deseosa de escuchar su respuesta, es mi última esperanza, mi corazón late rápido esperando ansioso su respuesta, ¿será que por mínimo que pueda ser yo le gusto?

-Hinata, tú eres una mujer físicamente...- Después de un rato por fin dice ¿esto?... ¿pero eso?... antes de que pueda pensar en lo que quiere decir continúa- tienes lo que cualquiera desea- Al escuchar esto mi corazón se acelera y dibujo una pequeña sonrisa, estoy realmente ilusionada pero lo siguiente me deja confundida- y a mí me gusta tomar lo que deseo – Y de pronto todo tiene sentido, eres una mujer físicamente, mi cuerpo cualquiera quisiera ¿tener mi cuerpo, mi pequeña sonrisa se descompone, ¿Sasuke kun, solo puede ver mi cuerpo? Eso es muy doloroso, me siento destrozada ya lo sabía ¿por qué quise aferrarme a qué él, creer que el genio de Sasuke kun, podría sentir algo por mí? ¿Yo gustarle? Bueno le agrada mi cuerpo para satisfacer sus necesidades solamente, solamente... Muerdo mi labio inferior para ahogar mi llanto.

-Yo no deseo eso Sasuke kun- Le digo sin mirarle, debo parar esto... yo no puedo seguir tu juego porque si lo hago no podría levantarme nunca más... y si soy una deshonra... esta vez no podría seguir intentando –yo- Traté de explicarle el porqué de mis palabras –Sasuke kun, yo- le dije mientras tocaba mi pecho tratando que mi corazón se tranquilizara – Yo, siento algo por ti. –De pronto, de todas las palabras que pude haber dicho, sólo lo dije, estaba tan abrumada, tan asustada, tan confundida que no pensé que era lo que estaba diciendo.

-¡mierda! – Le escuche gritar, sólo comprendí que no le agradaba saberlo -mmph, pues no lo confundas, debes estar pensando igual que yo con las hormonas, ¡mírame!- tomó mi cara mientras decía eso, ¿cómo él podía pensar que yo solo quería... ¡no! ¡Que vergüenza!- Tu deseas sólo lo que todas desean, y yo sólo deseo de ti tu cuerpo, solo no hay que hacerlo difícil- Sentí cómo volvió a besarme ¿pero yo cómo iba a desearlo de esa forma? ¿No se daba cuenta que era mucho más que una cara bonita? Es un ninja habilidoso, aunque se muestra frío se preocupa por los demás y cuida de nosotros. Y finalmente se alejo, después de un silencio volvió a cuestionarme:

-¿Entonces qué más beso?- Su pregunta, me hizo volver a mirarle, aunque tenía el corazón roto, sintiendo desolación y todo en mí estaba revuelto, ya no había más que perder, desde el momento qué decidí abrirle mis sentimientos.

\- mi alma- Su cara hostil frente a mí y de pronto su sonrisa maliciosa.

-Olvídalo Hyuga. – Dijo secamente, mientras daba unos pasos lejos de mí, trate de unir mi cuerpo, conectándolo para que me obedeciera. Él quería que yo olvidara pero eso me era imposible.

-Tú no comprendes Sasuke kun- Las palabras salieron solas, ¿cómo podía yo olvidar?

-Tú no eres lo que piensas, o al menos no sólo hay eso que ver...- Le dije, eres más que eso Sasuke kun-a veces solo no hay nada que ver y solo pasa, sin explicaciones.-Le dije intentando de explicarle porque despertó sentimientos por él, y qué no se puede olvidar así de fácil.

Se da la vuelta de pronto y veo su sharingan, sé que está furioso ¿por qué? No lo sé, aunque he hablado de más no he dicho nada malo.

-Sasu... – Intento disculparme por lo ocurrido, pero no me deja continuar ya que lo tengo frente a mí.

-Olvídalo –Me dice puedo sentir su chakra frío - No me interesa lo que puedas sentir o pensar sobre mí. Seguiremos.- Ante eso no puedo decir nada, yo puedo ser capaz de comprender eso, aunque duela... pero no podría decirle nada más, veo cómo continúa por el camino, pero mis pies no se mueven solo están paralizados siento mi cuerpo tan pesado y un dolor terrible comprimiendo mi pecho, estaba tan desesperada de tenerlo cerca que por primera vez me atreví a hablar de mis sentimientos. Pero no puedo hacer nada para hacer que cambie de decisión, yo solo soy tan simple y ¿acaso Hinata, no siempre quiere el bien de los demás?

Yo cuidare de ti Sasuke kun, aunque tu rechaces mi mano... Y al llegar a mi mente este pensamiento, sigo sus pasos tratando de recuperar el aliento e introduciendo dolorosamente aire a mis pulmones.


	10. Sangre

**POV SASUKE**

Siguió el camino después de un rato, sin hablar por fin, había cerrado la boca. Estoy fastidiado me jode no poder haber obtenido lo que quería, necesito alguna otra mujer que me sirva sin tanto problema.

Entrada la madrugada decidí que debíamos dormir un rato, no quise mirarla pero la situación era incomoda, no me preocupaba lo que su mentecita pudiera estar pensando, pero mierda algo me hacía sentirme ¿culpable... de su lejanía? No joder, es otra cosa no puede ser culpabilidad, Uchiha Sasuke no tiene ese tipo de sentimientos y preocupaciones hacia los demás. Sea lo que sea, me hace sentirme fastidiado. Estando seguro que no podré dormir, decido hacer guardia voy solo a descansar y la mandaré a dormir, como siempre no debate mis órdenes y puedo escuchar como acomoda su bolsa de dormir. La escucho acurrucarse dentro de la bolsa de dormir y siento cómo la sangre comienza a fluir dentro de mí imaginando cómo podría ser yo quien la envuelva y dé calor en vez de esa cosa, pero demonios eso no podrá ser.

Pase una mala noche, supongo que ella también porque continuamente se removía hasta entrada en la madrugada parece que se quedo profundamente dormida. Joder, ¿acaso esa chica no saldrá nunca de mis pensamientos? Son solo las ganas que tengo de hacerla mía y que todo fue frustrado; Es ese el motivo de porqué no sales, ¿cierto Hyuga? Dibujo una mueca disfrazada de sonrisa, has herido mi ego tonta.

Por la mañana, ella esta comportándose alejada pero a comparación de la tarde de ayer... bueno, estamos como en aquella primera misión, hablándonos lo necesario, pero no puedo evitar mirarla discretamente continuamente. Joder me siento estúpido.

Hacia medio día, ella prepara la comida y me sonrió... Me sentí estúpido ¿acaso sentí alivio de verla sonreírme? Estoy confundido, su amabilidad está de vuelta aunque ella se encuentra distante. ¿Distante? Sasuke, ¿qué esperas?, ella siempre es así, lo único que quiero es que ella vuelva a estar cerca como ayer, por sutil que haya sido eso es lo que quiero. Sólo estoy así porque sé que no puedo volver a besarla y mucho menos fantasear con hacerla mía, maldita Hyuga ¿qué pretendes ayer dijiste que sentías algo y hoy vuelves a ser la misma de siempre?

Por la tarde siguiente nos encontramos a unos perdedores, chillando por ayuda, se nos acercaron y exacto la estúpida Hyuga a ver la sangre que brotaba de la rodilla de uno corrió a auxiliarlo, no sé porque no le corto al herido la cabeza eso acabaría con todo este fastidio.

\- No es grave, el kunai tocó una vena pero haciendo presión va a sanar... ¿ven? Ha dejado de sangrar –Escuche su susurro de voz mientras les decía, mientras yo como pendejo le cuidaba la espalda, esos "ninjas" no me daban confianza, aún así esto era innecesario Hyuga.

\- Gracias –Dijo una chica, se veían de nuestra edad traían bandas de la roca- Mi nombre es Iwa Naoko ... él es Ren- Dijo señalando al chico que tenía encima las manos de Hinata – Y él Shun- Dijo señalando al tercer integrante.

\- Hola... Hyuga Hinata – Hinata hizo una pequeña reverencia, mientras sacaba una venda y la enrollaba.

\- Qué suerte haberte encontrado, unos maloras nos atacaron Shun le teme a la sangre, entonces cuando Ren empezó a sangrar fue difícil, porque después él se asusto al ver que no paraba.

\- Ei tú también te asústate Naoko- Dijo Shun, ella lo miro enojada.

\- Valientes ninjas- articule ¿qué era esto? ¿y así se llamaban ninjas? Todos voltearon a verme y vi como un rubor se apodero de Naoko, otra más, ¡que fastidio!

\- Todo está bien ahora- Les dijo de forma amable Hinata.

\- ¿Son de la hoja?- Preguntó Ren a Hinata.

\- Si-Le contestó con una sonrisita ¿por qué Hyuga? Ya no es un niño que necesita seguridad.

\- Gracias, lamento la molestia- Le dijo apenado, ella volvió a sonreírle.

\- ¿Está aún muy lejos la aldea oculta de la roca? –Le cuestionó Hinata.

\- A unos tres días- Le contestó.

\- No me digas que vas para allá, si es así podemos guiarlos para devolverles el favor- Dijo Naoko, dirigiéndose a Hinata pero luego lanzándome una molesta mirada, Hinata también volteo a verme esperando que diera una respuesta. Solo asentí, y tiempo después nos pusimos en camino.

Ir con ellos, me iba a ahorrar un tiempo ya que ellos seguramente conocían un camino para llegar más pronto así que aunque era un poco arriesgado porque podían resultar enemigos bien valía la pena el riesgo además eran torpes serían fácilmente para mí eliminarlos en un segundo.

Mi plan iba perfecto, además la Hyuga socializo fácilmente con ellos ahora hablaban lo necesario y de cosas sin importancia cómo grandes amigos.

Hinata y Naoko, se encargaron de hacer la cena parecían hacer buen equipo, eso era obvio Hinata es tan fácil de llevar y aunque Naoko, no decía nada inteligente los cuatro soltaban risitas tontas, esto era absurdo.

Nos sentamos a comer y esos cuatro seguían cuchicheando.

-¡Ey! Tú aún no nos dices tu nombre-Me dijo Naoko, la mire despectivamente y solo me metí otro bocado.

-Ha... Disculpen- Intervino Hinata- Él es Uchiha Sasuke- Hubo una cara de asombro por parte de los tres y ahora sus estúpidas miradas estaban sobre mí, ¿a caso soy una atracción de circo? Hyuga ya me pagaras esta.

-Es más asombroso en persona- Dijo Naoko, aún haciendo más evidente su coqueteo.

-Pero si no ha hecho nada-Argumentó Shun, debo admitir que si yo soltara risas, su comentario hubiera merecido una, este chico me caía bien, bájala de la nube. Naoko lo miró molesta y entonces me permití mirar a Hinata para aclararle que esto lo iba a pagar, pero su mirada estaba posada en ella y tenía el ceño fruncido ¿qué diablos? ¿Celos? Tome un poco de agua para no reír pero me agradaba verla con esa cara.

-¡Cállate idiota! Es obvio es una leyenda- Le grito Naoko mientras lo golpeaba con un coscorrón y se ponía a discutir con él.

Me limite a observarlos maliciosamente, ellos tan tontos y ruidosos... un momento ¿por qué Ren le ha tomado la mano a Hinata, de qué me perdí? Agudizo mi oído tratando de bloquear a los ruidosos.

-Lo siento, siempre se comportan así. – Hinata voltea a verlo y le trata de sonreír.- Konoha, tiene un buen cuerpo militar, y tú eres muy agradable- Joder ella se ha sonrojado...

-Ey, Ren- Le grita Naoko.- Hinata-chan, no te fíes de él es un conquistador- Ambos se sonrojan.

-No le creas a Naoko- Interviene Shun -Ren, nunca ha aceptado tener una cita con ella y seguro esta celosa.

Al terminar de decir esto nuevamente Naoko le salta encima. Pero Hinata luce feliz aunque se libera del agarre. Pero este último comentario hace que ya no le dirija la palabra y ambos siguen comiendo.

Después de la cena siguieron platicando y contándole anécdotas a Hinata de algunas de sus misiones. Decidieron que Shun haría guardia, pero yo no confió en ellos así que tome mi bolsa de dormir camine asía donde Hinata estaba y le dije en voz baja mientras empezaba a desdoblar la bolsa: -Tú harás guardia hoy Hyuga, dormiré cerca de ti, si sucede algo me despiertas- Cuando terminé de decirlo me recosté.

Al pasar alrededor de una hora Shun, comenzó a hablarle a la Hyuga, ¿enserio? Deberían dejar dormir a los demás.

\- ¿Sasuke es tan poderoso como dicen? – Escuche la voz emocionada de Hinata al responderle.

\- Hai

\- Debe ser difícil trabajar con él– Dijo Ren, ¿él no debería estar dormido ya? -Hubo un silencio por parte de ella.

Ya que estaba dándoles la espalda a ellos, decidí callarlos de una vez y fingiendo que me acomodaba puse mi cabeza en sus piernas y con mi mano las envolví cómo si de una almohada se tratase. Pude ver ese sonrojo que me encanta provocar y entonces le mostré el sharingan demostrándole que ya me tenían bastante exasperado. Ella lo entendió, porqué cuando el pendejo de Ren, le preguntó si estaba bien ella le contestó: -Hai... solo duerme- Mostrando una sonrisita, mientras ponía su mano en mi pelo.

-¿Pero tú no vas a dormir? –Le preguntó, ¿cuándo te vas a callar cabrón?

-oh, bueno él hizo guardia ayer... hoy yo –Le respondió Hinata, buena chica.

-No, tienes porque Shun la hará... deberías dormir. –Tenía ganas de noquear a este tipo, pero supongo eso no sería bueno... Pude ver cómo Hinata le movía la cabeza negando.

-Estoy bien Ren-kun... duerme descansa.

Y hubo silencio, ya era hora. Pude escuchar cómo se acomodaba, miré a Hinata que observaba hacia el frente, no pude evitar sonreír ladinamente volver a apretar sus piernas y cerrar los ojos, definitivamente ella era buena almohada.

-Sasuke kun- Escuche su vocecita, sentí su mano tocando entre mi pelo, mientras me llamaba ¿Qué quería? Nena déjame dormir- Sasuke kun- Volvió a decir mi nombre, medio abrí un ojo porque no quería que la luz se filtrara de más... un momento ¿hay luz? Abrí ambos ojos sobresaltado, la enfoque y tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Buenos días, Sasuke kun- Me dijo, mientras yo me giraba a ver a todos lados, Naoko seguía dormida, Shun no estaba por ahí y Ren me miraba de mala manera, pero nadie tiene una peor mirada que la mía, y al pensarlo cambie mi mirada por una más hostil.

Hinata, se levanto y me dijo.

-Ren kun, dice que cerca hay una aldea a unas dos horas, podemos desayunar ahí... si estas de acuerdo.

-Mmmph- Le contesté.

 **POV HINATA**

El corazón lo tengo estrujado, me duele muchísimo todo esto pero sí quiero cuidarlo tengo que ser fuerte y controlar esto, no quiero agobiarlo con mi sentir, sé que no le interesa pero sé que sí le molesta tener que lidiar con este tipo de sentimientos, después de todo en la aldea siempre le vi evadir a todas, el recordar a cómo trataba a Sakura san, me hace agradecer haber confesado mis sentimientos a solas, me siento avergonzada y sé que hice mal... pero tengo la confianza de que si solo lo dejo ir, él va a verme menos "molestia" tal cómo llama a Sakura san.

Tengo que sacar fuerzas de donde sea para mañana ser la misma de antes y aunque esta noche solo siento ganas de disolverme... mañana Sasuke kun, no tendrás que lidiar conmigo, trataré de no ser una carga y que no tengas que aguantar mis sentimientos por ti, no te daré ese tipo de molestia,

He hecho la comida, he guardado todos mis sentimientos siguen aquí pero no te molestaran mientras pienso esto mis ojos se cruzan con esos grandes ojos negros y no puedo evitar sonreír... si él está bien, todo está bien... me mira perplejo, así que opto por seguir en lo mío y acercarle su plato, cuidaré de ti Sasuke kun.

Tras sus pasos, definitivamente podría hacer siempre eso, aspirar su aroma...

-¡Noo! Sangre –Escucho la voz de una chica desesperada.

-¡Cálmate! No me dejas pensar- Escucho la voz de un chico, volteo a ver a Sasuke kun, que me mira sin ninguna expresión.

-¡Ayuda!-Escucho la voz a acercarse y los vemos frente a nosotros, veo que uno de los chicos está sangrando abundantemente y me acercó a ayudar, detecto de donde viene la sangre y después de un rápido chequeo hago presión, solo se trata de una venita perforada, esto debería bastar, la herida no es grande al parecer la punta del kunai golpeo causando la herida.

\- No es grave, el kunai tocó una vena pero haciendo presión va a sanar... ¿ven? Ha dejado de sangrar –Les informó tratando de calmar a la chica que estaba muy exaltada.

\- Gracias – Me contestó- Mi nombre es Iwa Naoko ... él es Ren- Dijo con voz nerviosa, mientras me presentaba con él chico al cual le daba los primeros auxilios – Y él Shun- Dijo señalando a otro chico que se mantenía a distancia.

\- Hola... Hyuga Hinata – Me apresuré a responderle, mientras decidí que vendarle un poco la rodilla podría ayudarle.

\- Qué suerte haberte encontrado, unos maloras nos atacaron Shun le teme a la sangre, entonces cuando Ren empezó a sangrar fue difícil, porque después él se asusto al ver que no paraba. –Naoko chan me explicaba, pero su historia no parecía convincente Ren kun se veía calmado y Shun kun solo lucía prudente, la única exaltada era ella.

\- Ey tú también te asústate Naoko- Se defendió Shun, ella se mostró furiosa.

\- Valientes ninjas- Escuche la fría voz de Sasuke kun detrás de mí mientras Naoko chan volvía a tranquilizarse.

\- Todo está bien ahora- Les informe.

\- ¿Son de la hoja?- Me cuestionó Ren kun.

\- Si- Le respondí.

\- Gracias, lamento la molestia- Me agradeció Ren kun mostrándose avergonzado.

\- ¿Está aún muy lejos la aldea oculta de la roca? –Le pregunte porque tenían las cintas de la roca.

\- A unos tres días- Me dijo sonriéndome, su sonrisa era calurosa, así que se la devolví.

\- No me digas que vas para allá, si es así podemos guiarlos para devolverles el favor- Dijo Naoko, eso era buena idea, así que mire cautelosamente a Sasuke kun, para saber cuál era su respuesta. Y para mi sorpresa él acepto.

Nos pusimos en camino, ellos en verdad eran muy agradables, tenía una charla amena y podía perderme en ocasiones en mis pensamientos.

Por la tarde-noche, Naoko chan y yo hicimos la cena, ella es muy divertida hace que todos sonriamos. Parece ser una chica valiente, pero no tiene un buen control de sus emociones, cualquiera que sea feliz o enfadada es su respuesta demasiado cargada, aunque es contagiosa.

Me dedico a servir los platos y comienzo a pasarlos, Sasuke kun decide sentarse y frente a mí, oculta mi sonrisa ya que podré verle la cara. Mientras nuestros guías siguen hablando la voz enérgica de Naoko chan, me saca de mi pensamiento.

-¡Ey! Tú aún no nos dices tu nombre- Está mirando a Sasuke kun, pero él como siempre solo deja que el silencio nos invada, no puedo evitar reír interiormente al ver como ignora la situación, pero debo remediarlo.

-Ah... Disculpen, él es Uchiha Sasuke- Aclare, mientras todos en especial Naoko chan, ponían una gran cara de fascinación.

-Es más asombroso en persona- Dijo Naoko chan, mientras movía sus pestañas y le volvía a sonreír. ¿Ella intenta llamar su atención? Si, eso hace. No puedo evitar sentirme molesta hacia ella, ¿pero qué puedo hacer?

-Pero si no ha hecho nada- Escuche a Shun kun decirle, pero yo no podía dejar de observarla, sé porque le gustaba Sasuke kun, ¿pero tenía que suceder con todas?

-¡Cállate idiota! Es obvio es una leyenda- Le grito Naoko chan chan mientras discutían.

De pronto la mano de Ren kun, me atrajo de mis pensamientos haciendo que girara para verle.

-Lo siento, siempre se comportan así. – Trate de sonreírle no me molestaba lo que hacían, si no que a ella le gustaba Sasuke kun, me siento incomoda. -Konoha, tiene un buen cuerpo militar, y tú eres muy agradable- ¿Agradable? Al decirlo da un leve apretón en mi mano.

-Ey, Ren- Naoko chan le grita. -Hinata-chan, no te fíes de él es un conquistador- Se dirige a mí, y un rubor corre por mis mejillas por su inapropiado comentario, y él también se ha puesto rojo.

-No le creas a Naoko- Me dice Shun kun -Ren, nunca ha aceptado tener una cita con ella y seguro esta celosa.- Me siento aún más apenada, por esto. Miro a Ren kun y atraigo mi mano de la de él que aún seguía sujetando. Y me pongo a comer.

Ellos hablan de sus misiones, parecen tener miles de historias para contar sobre todo Naoko chan. Finalmente ella se acurruca en su bolsa de dormir y sorprendentemente se queda dormida.

-Ya se durmió, como siempre- Dice Shun kun- Yo haré guardia tu deberías descansar-Le dice a Ren kun, y este asiente.

Veo a Sasuke kun, caminar asía mí con sus cosas. Comienza a desempacar y me dice "Tú harás guardia hoy Hyuga, dormiré cerca de ti, si sucede algo me despiertas", su voz es como una canción y sus palabras me confirman que no confía en ellos, ¿pero acaso él confía en alguien? No puedo evitar dibujar una sonrisa, porque sé que al menos confía en mí, y aunque mi corazón sigue dolorido es cómo si le pusiera una curita...

-Hai- Le contesto en voz baja, yo cuido de ti Sasuke kun. Él comienza a poner su bolsa en forma vertical a cómo estoy sentada así que su cabeza queda cerca de mis piernas pero se pone de espaldas a ellos, no puedo evitar sonreír, sí él confía en mí.

Después de un buen rato Shun kun me pregunta acerca de Sasuke kun.

\- ¿Sasuke es tan poderoso como dicen?

\- Hai – Le contestó, con los recuerdo de él en batalla, y aunque muero por dar detalles de lo poderoso que es me limito a la respuesta correcta.

\- Debe ser difícil trabajar con él- ¿Ren kun, se encuentra aún despierto? ¿Difícil? Pienso en su pregunta, quizás un poco, pero es porque Sasuke kun es especial, él es así... pero no es tan difícil, solo cuestión de adaptarse.

El movimiento de Sasuke kun hace que lo mire y de pronto... ha puesto su cabeza en mis piernas, estoy impresionada... pero me quedo sin aire cuando su brazo se posiciona en mis piernas envolviéndolas en un ligero abrazo. Mi corazón vuelto loco, otra vez su cercanía, sintiendo su calor que me llena, su perfume aún más cerca y pude observarlo y entonces otro sobresalto abrió sus ojos, claro él no estaba dormido, ¿por qué no me di cuenta? Ahora esta molesto.

-¿Estás bien Hinata chan? –Me cuestionó Ren-kun.

-Hai... solo duerme- Me apresure a contestarle y le sonreí. Dándome el permiso de acariciar la cabeza de Sasuke kun.

-¿Pero tú no vas a dormir? – Me preguntó.

-oh, bueno él hizo guardia ayer... hoy yo –Le dije esperando que ya durmiera o Sasuke kun, se iba a poner más furioso.

-No, tienes porque Shun la hará... deberías dormir. – Negué con mi cabeza y me apresuré a responderle:

-Estoy bien Ren-kun... duerme descansa. –Por favor hazlo, él me miro y miro a Sasuke kun, con cara de pocos amigos pero se acostó en su bolsa y después de esto Shun kun y yo nos dispusimos a hacer guardia.

Volví a sentir un apretón en mis piernas, ahora mucho más firme. Mire a Sasuke kun esperándolo molesto, aunque no entendía el porqué... pero a cambio de eso pude verlo con una sonrisa en su rostro y a continuación se durmió, ahora sí estaba segura, su respiración característica estaba ahí.

Fue una excelente noche, disfrutando de su cercanía de ver cómo confiaba en mí, puesto que parecía dormir placenteramente, mi corazón alocado por su cercanía no paraba de sonreír. El sol comenzó a salir y Ren-kun despertó, me observó y me sonrió le devolví el gesto y se dirigió a observar el cuerpo de Sasuke kun de mala forma, eso no me agrado, pero él se levanto guardo las cosas y seguramente se fue a hacer sus necesidades por ahí, tiempo después volvió. Shun kun se dispersó en cuanto regresó y aunque mi lindo ángel seguía dormido, decidí que era hora de despertarlo.

-Sasuke kun- Le llame suavemente volví a acariciarle entre su pelo - Sasuke kun- Le volví a llamar, apretó sus ojos y comenzó a abrir uno dejando que un poco de luz entrara, de pronto los abrió completamente y acto seguido se sentó, lucía desconcertado y muy dulce, no pude evitar sonreír de verlo así.

-Buenos días, Sasuke kun- Le digo, decido levantarme hay que comenzar el día, me siento excelente aunque no dormí, es cómo si lo hubiera hecho.

-Ren kun, dice que cerca hay una aldea a unas dos horas, podemos desayunar ahí... si estas de acuerdo.- Le dije a Sasuke kun, necesitaba su respuesta para hacer o no el desayuno.

-Mmmph- Me dijo, ese era un sí.

 **Espero se hayan emocionado como yo con el capitulo! Dejen sus comentarios y gracias por su opinión :3 Saludos...**


	11. Verdades de Ren

**POV SASUKE**

Al poco rato nos pusimos en camino, Ren quiso ir cerca de ella y decidí que ir atrás sería lo adecuado por cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder, después de todo tenía que regresar a la Hyuga sana y salva.

Conforme el paisaje se vuelve rocoso, el estúpido de Ren le habla de rocas ¿Por qué jodidos cree que le va a interesar saber sobre el tipo de rocas que hay? Y ella porque le sonríe, seguro solo muestra interés porque es educada, ¿por qué más va a ser?

Llegamos a la aldea, tengo hambre mi mal humor empeora con el hambre. He decidido no prestar atención a los movimientos que hace la Hyuga, me está volviendo loco yo debo enfocarme en la misión, nos encontramos a un día de nuestro camino, haremos lo que Tsunade quiere y regresaremos a Konoha, y con un poco de suerte no la vuelvo a ver.

Buscamos un lugar para desayunar y en cuanto me siento Naoko corre a sentarse a mi lado, ¡que fastidio! Frente a mí se sienta Shun, seguido por Ren y finalmente Hinata toma asiento, su mirada baja, no me deja ver... más bien tratar de adivinar que pasa por su mente.

Cuando nos traen la comida el tal Ren se muestra amable con ella, ¿qué pretende? ¿Y ella por qué no dice nada? Seguro le agrada las atenciones de ese tipo.

-Sasuke kun, ¿tienes novia? –Naoko capta mi atención con esa estúpida pregunta, la miro escéptico por su osadía y ella no para de sonreírme estúpidamente y batir sus pestañas. Algo hace que ligeramente observe a Hinata, ella nos mira sobre todo a Naoko su cara se ve sin expresión, pero quiero tener una expresión en su cara, veamos si esto lo provoca.

-Mmmph no, estoy abierto a las posibilidades- Hinata abre sus ojos grandes, mientras presta toda su atención en mí, que evado su mirada.

-Sugoi! Sasuke kun...-Dice Naoko- Es decir, bueno... las parejas quitan tiempo y eso.

-No siempre Naoko chan- Dice el estúpido de Ren, siempre interviniendo como me jode.- Solo hay que encontrar a la persona adecuada- Esto lo dice mirando a Hinata como un ¿cómo llamarlo? Pendejo si creo que no había encontrado mejor persona para ejemplificar esa palabra, creo que se adapta a la perfección a la descripción.

-Bueno tienes razón Renkun- Le contesta Naoko mirándome de nueva cuenta, ¿acaso ella no tiene algo mejor que ver? Sonrió ladinamente y la verdad es que no, sus compañeros no me llegan a los talones. -¿Sasuke kun qué pasa? –Me pregunta, me doy cuenta que mi comportamiento debe llamar la atención. Adopto la compostura y tomo el plato de arroz y me dedico a comer.

Ahí está de vuelta ese molesto Ren, haciéndose el chulo sirviéndole leche a Hinata, idiota.

Tomo un poco de café y termino de desayunar.

-Sasuke kun, ¿quieres un poco más de miso? – Pregunta Naoko.

-No- Le doy por respuesta -¿Ya podemos irnos? –Preguntó al ver que la única que sigue comiendo es Hinata, esa forma de comer a pequeños bocados y de forma elegante no ayuda mucho y menos si esta distraída, apenas y ha picado su desayuno.

-Hinata chan, aún no termina- El fastidioso de Ren, interviniendo una vez más.

Ella me mira y aunque se apresura a comer no pierde el estilo, ella es elegante ¿Sasuke qué estas pensando? Enfócate.

Cuando se llegaba la tarde Shun hablo de unas aguas termales cerca, decidimos desviarnos y darnos un relajante baño. El lugar estaba vacío para nuestra sorpresa y buena suerte. Esas dos se dirigieron cerca de la entrada de las mujeres y se sentaron un momento. Nosotros nos fuimos directo al agua. Antes de desvestirme, me di cuenta que ese Ren había salido disparado al agua y Shun, se encontraba cerca.

\- ¿Tienes una relación con Hinata? –Me preguntó, mi mirada hostil se posó en él ¿por qué me preguntaba eso? Tragó saliva; raro en mí, pero me apiade de él y respondí, además tenía la duda de por qué me cuestionaba eso.

\- No, ¿por qué?

\- ¡Ah, qué alivio! -¿perdón?- Bueno Ren debería tener una novia tan amable como ella. Pero teníamos la duda.

\- Mmmph –Contesté ¿qué diablos? Dejo a la Hyuga un momento con ese Ren y ese ya está pensando estupideces, ¿qué pasa por tu cabeza Hyuga?

Diablos no puedo evitarlo y voy a buscarla. Ya está dentro y escucho la voz de Naoko, ¿debería entrar o gritarle que salga?

-Hinata, ¿qué le gusta a Sasuke kun? - ¿por qué diablos le pregunta esas cosas? ¿Qué están tramando?... La respuesta de la Hyuga me deja descolocado.

\- Eto... Las... cosas dulces...eto...

-ok ¿y de las chicas? ... Hina chan, no me mires así estoy segura que le conoces, ¿deben tener mucho tiempo haciendo equipo juntos? Vi cómo se comunican con miradas y la forma en cómo te contesta descifras lo que te dice, ¡Enséñame!

-Eto ¿chicas? – Escucho la voz nerviosa y demasiado pausada de Hinata -¡Las chicas que le demuestran que lo quieren!... –Dijo atropelladamente - y... eto... también, l-ee agrada que lo llenen de afecto...

-wow, Sasuke kun ¿le gustan los cariños entonces? –La interrumpió Naoko, ¿qué mierda? ¿Hinata no me había observado nunca?, esas actitudes en una chica jamás me llamarían la atención... ¿o acaso intentaba decir lo contrario?

-Algo así- Le respondió apenas perceptible para mí.

-Tengo que aplicarme- Le dijo Naoko- Sasuke kun, es un hombre guapo, fuerte, interesante y enigmático ¡Qué suerte tienes de trabajar con él! –Ya no hubo respuesta por parte de Hinata.

Volví a baño de hombres confundido, herido en el ego de la Hyuga supiera tan poco, no era para que me conociera pero decir esas estupideces... Sasuke, solo sácala de la cabeza yo lo intentaba, pero hace un par de días me confesó algo de sus sentimientos y así se comporta ahora, quizás solo es una enamoradiza. Me dispuse a unirme a los otros dos que hablaban animadamente. Después de un rato de estar sumergido se dirigieron a mi.

-¿verdad Sasuke Hinata chan es tu compañera solamente?- Shun me preguntó, asentí mirando la expresión de Ren que solo sonrió levemente.

-Así es.- Complemente mi respuesta.

-Ustedes son muy cercanos- Dijo Ren, me hizo dibujar una sonrisa ladina y cínica No sabes cuánto imbécil.

-Lo necesario- Le contesté poniendo el ambiente hostil. Me miró escéptico y malhumorado. -Hinata no es para ti. –Le solté de una vez, deja de hacerte ilusiones idiota.

-¿es para ti?- Me dijo sarcásticamente.

Le sonreí ladinamente qué estúpido es, no pienso darle explicaciones pero no dejare que tu polla fantasee con ella.

-La princesa Hyuga, heredera de su clan... basta verte para saber que no eres un candidato apto para que te apruebe su padre.

-¿a ti si? ¿A caso no eres un ninja renegado de Konoha? -¿Qué diablos?... Shun detuvo mi ira.

-¡Ey, chicos! No van a pelear ¿cierto?

Salí del agua y camine a vestirme, mientras escuche el leve cuchicheo entre ellos.

-Ren, cálmate- Le decía Shun – Uchiha Sasuke es muy peligroso, no te conviene pelear con él... además dijo que no tiene una relación con Hinata ¿por qué lo provocas?

-Es un engreído... me molesta su forma de apropiarse de ella.

-Ella es su compañera, quizás así son en Konoha.

Salí de ahí y me dirigí al baño de mujeres.

-¡Hinata!- Le grité.

Tardo un buen rato y finalmente salió de ahí con su pelo amarrado en su cabeza, en ese momento todas las fantasías sexuales venían a mi mente detrás de ella salió corriendo Naoko.

-¿Ya nos vamos? –Preguntó apenas y la vi, porque mi cabeza fantaseaba cómo usar ese chongo y cómo deshacerlo o en qué momento.

Hinata me miraba con precaución.

-Sasuke kun ¿qué sucede?- Me cuestionó.

Atrás de mí aparecieron esos dos.

-Hora de irnos – Le dije a Hinata.

-¿Qué paso? – Escuche a Naoko cuestionarles a sus compañeros, mientras los pasitos de la Hyuga me seguían a la entrada.

Shun le dijo que Ren me había hecho enojar y pude escuchar como esa molesta chica causaba alboroto. Después de unos gritos Naoko me dijo:

-Sasuke kun, no hagas caso del idiota de Ren... él es extraño...- Siguió con su parloteo pero no les presté atención. Mi sangre seguía caliente por el coraje que había hecho y después por las imágenes que vinieron a mi mente por ver a la Hyuga, maldita sea... hubiera sido excelente poder descargar mi estrés en ella.

Al final continuamos juntos, nuestra relación se hizo más complicada, lo bueno es que no necesitábamos hablarnos, entre esas dos solucionaban todo y tomaban buenas decisiones, además no había mucho que decidir.

Aproximadamente a las tres de la tarde nos sentamos a descansar y a comer. Esas dos se las estaban ingeniando nuevamente para cocinar algo. Mi humor no estaba para nada bien, me jodia demasiado estar con esos tres y sobre todo me molestaba que ella fuera amable con esos dos. Además Hyuga me debes muchas cosas.

¿Qué estás haciendo Hyuga? Socializar de esa manera con el enemigo no es prudente, ya me encargaré de hacértelo saber.

Mientras se acerca con nuestros platos, alarga su mano entregándome el mío y en cuanto lo tomo se sienta a mi lado. Joder, me encanta su aroma y más que sepa a donde debe ir.

 **POV HINATA**

Le sonreí a Sasuke kun, y me puse a acomodar todas mis cosas aunque estaban guardadas me dispuse a alistar lo que se pudiera ocupar en el camino, estábamos muy cerca de llegar y encontrarnos con el señor feudal, tome el pergamino donde se encontraba el vestuario que Tsunade sama había decidido que usáramos, me ponía nerviosa porque no lo había visto, pero seguro era algo bonito y aunque se acercaba el momento de cumplir nuestra misión, aún tenía algunos días cerca de él.

Los chicos de la Roca, despertaron a Naoko que lucía somnolienta. Después que se alisto. Nos pusimos en camino.

\- Mira estas rocas las llaman metamórficas, algunas se han formado por la lucha entre ninjas. –Me dijo Ren, mientras me señalaba unas rocas con figuras extrañas.- Estas otras son más normales las sedimentarias, muchas de estas veras en la aldea- Me dijo sonriendo.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

-Mira- Me dijo mientras tomaba una pequeña piedra- Esta se llama detrítica, ¿es hermosa cierto?

-Hai- Asentí, él estaba muy apasionado por su aldea, así de la misma forma como yo con la Hoja.

La aldea empezó a verse, no era muy grande pero seguro ya había donde pudiéramos desayunar, debo admitir que moría de hambre. Al llegar al establecimiento sólo pensaba en comer, Sasuke kun se adelanto y se sentó, sonreí porque en el lugar donde se sentó el taburete solo podían sentarse dos personas, estaría cerquita de él, mientras mi sonrisa llenaba mi cara y mis pensamientos volaban, mis ojos fueron testigos de cómo Naoko chan se sentaba a su lado, ¿por qué? Ella debería sentarse con sus compañeros, ellos también ya se habían sentado... solo falto yo sin mucho entusiasmo tomo mi asiento a lado de Ren kun, mientras observó como Naoko chan no pierde de vista a Sasuke kun. Bajo la mirada porque no quiero ser testigo de eso, ella a veces me desespera ¿cómo haré en konoha dónde todas lo miran de esa forma? Donde Saskura san seguro lo abrazara, mis pensamientos se disipan y solo me limito a ordenar lo mismo que Sasuke kun.

Ren kun me pasa un poco de pan y me acerca los palillos. Cuando escucho que Naoko chan pronuncia el nombre de Sasuke kun:

-Sasuke kun, ¿tienes novia? – ¿Por qué le pregunta? Ese jugueteo no te va a funcionar ¿oh si? Dudo cuando veo que Sasuke kun, la mira fijamente... bueno pregúntale lo que quieras, eso no cambiara nada.

-Mmmph no, estoy abierto a las posibilidades- Una sensación de desesperación inunda mi pecho, "abierto a las posibilidades" ¿ella le agrada? Debe ser eso es la única forma en la cual Sasuke kun respondería de esa forma... Siento como me hundo y por impulso busco su mirada, no puedo creer lo que mis oídos escucharon. Pero cuando se cruza con la suya, él simplemente me evade.

-Sugoi! Sasuke kun...-Escuchó a Naoko hablar emocionada y sé el porqué - Es decir, bueno... las parejas quitan tiempo y eso.

-No siempre Naoko chan-Interviene Ren kun .- Solo hay que encontrar a la persona adecuada- Siento como se acomoda inclinándose hacia adelante y buscando mi mirada, pero solo quiero hundirme.

-Bueno tienes razón Ren kun- escucho como Naoko, vuelve a hablar. -¿Sasuke kun qué pasa? – Le pregunta y lo miro pero él solo está comiendo arroz.

-Hinata, debes tomar algo, ¿qué quieres leche o café? –Me pregunta Ren kun.

-Leche por favor- Le contestó a verlo con ambas jarras.

-Sasuke kun, ¿quieres un poco más de miso? – Escucho cuando Naoko chan le pregunta y no puedo evitar voltear a verlos, Sasuke kun no se ve particularmente diferente, pero ella se ha acercado más a él.

-No- Le responde y algo dentro de mí salta de felicidad -¿Ya podemos irnos? – Pregunta Sasuke kun, me giro a ver que todos ya terminaron y yo por andar absorta en mis pensamientos no me di prisa, empiezo a comer rápido para no hacer que Sasuke kun se impaciente.

-Hinata chan, aún no termina- Responde Ren kun, yo sigo comiendo él aún no se ve tan molesto.

Llegamos a unas aguas termales, podría darme un baño ya lo necesito, me dirigí con Naoko chan a la entrada y nos sentamos mientras los chicos se adentraban al baño de hombres.

-Hinata tenemos que quedar muy guapas- Naoko chan me dijo, no pude evitarla mirarla confusa. –Si, a los chicos así le gustamos.

-Pero... –Le dije mientras veía que se ponía de pie y me jalaba para adentrarnos a los baños.

-Sabes me imagino que Konoha, debe ser una aldea sugoi, tiene a Sasuke kun y he escuchado de muchos ninjas sorprendentes, wow, ¡Qué suerte tienes Hina-chan al poder ver hombres tan guapos y poderosos!

Empezamos a desvestirnos para ir al agua, cuando entonces me cuestiona y de Sasuke kun.

-Hinata, ¿qué le gusta a Sasuke kun? - ¿qué le gusta? En realidad no lo sé... sé algunas cosas que le desagradan por el tiempo que hemos convivido... Y si supiera que le agrada, no se lo diría.

\- Eto... Las... cosas dulces...eto...- Y aunque sé que estoy cometiendo un error no lo puedo evitar y miento, recordando aquella vez que vi cómo le aventaba una bolsa de dulces a Naruto kun y como rechaza la comida dulce. Quizás de esta forma lograba que le aventara algo por la cabeza, con Sasuke kun, nunca se sabe.

-ok ¿y de las chicas? ... -¡¿Qué?! ¡Qué descaro!- Hina chan, no me mires así estoy segura que le conoces, ¿deben tener mucho tiempo haciendo equipo juntos? Vi cómo se comunican con miradas y la forma en cómo te contesta descifras lo que te dice, ¡Enséñame! –Bueno en eso tiene razón he aprendido que quiere decir algunas veces, pero ¡No lo haría! Me costó saberlo. No debería ser tan egoísta, pero estoy segura que ella no es del agrado de Sasuke kun, así que mejor le ayudo a alejarla.

-Eto ¿chicas? – ¿qué podría decirle? -¡Las chicas que le demuestran que lo quieren!... –Le digo mientras recuerdo a Sakura san - y... eto... también, l-ee agrada que lo llenen de afecto...

-wow, Sasuke kun ¿le gustan los cariños entonces? – Le afirmo con la cabeza.

-Algo así- Le digo sintiéndome culpable por la gran mentira que he dicho, nunca pensé que los celos harían que yo dijera algo similar pero no puedo solo quedarme callada y hacer todo bien, además ella no tiene muchas posibilidades, ¿oh si?

-Tengo que aplicarme, Sasuke kun, es un hombre guapo, fuerte, interesante y enigmático ¡Qué suerte tienes de trabajar con él! –Sí, eso y más Naoko chan, mucho más, le sonrío aceptando sus palabras... nunca hubiese imaginado que yo terminaría así perdidamente enamorada de él, besándolo y actuando de esta manera.

Disfrutando del agua, de la tranquilidad que me proporcionaba, tratando de recobrar la cordura que he perdido a causa de Sasuke kun. Después de una media hora su voz hizo que saliera corriendo a vestirme.

-¡Hinata!- Su voz se escuchaba bastante molesta, como pude me vestí y me hice un chongo con mi pelo no tenía tiempo de secarlo algo ocurría. Escuche a Naoko chan salir del agua y finalmente salí a encontrarme con él.

Tenía despertado el sharingan y me estremecí supe que estaba furioso, su mirada me dejo confusa porque se detuvo en mis ojos y luego recorrió mi cuerpo y volvió a mi cara, Naoko chocó en mi espalda al salir.

-¿Ya nos vamos? –Preguntó.

Sasuke kun, no dejaba de mirarme pero sentí que su furia iba descendiendo. No sé que estaba pensando pero sentía que algo bueno.

-Sasuke kun ¿qué sucede?- Me atreví a preguntarle, cuando los otros chicos se unieron.

-Hora de irnos – Me dijo, asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Qué paso? – Preguntó Naoko chan, seguramente a sus compañeros. Porque me apresure a seguirlo, si no lo hacía yo seguro Naoko chan lo haría.

-Ren, fue grosero con Sasuke- Escuche a Shun kun responderle.

-Solo le dije sus verdades- Contestó Ren kun.

-¡Baka, siempre hablando de más! –Grito Naoko chan y pude escuchar cómo tenían una pequeña pelea. -¡Sasuke kun, no hagas caso del idiota de Ren... él es extraño, espérame Sasuke kun!- Los tres se unieron a nosotros y Naoko Chan se puso del otro lado de Sasuke kun.

Debía agradecer que mañana llegáramos a la aldea de la roca, la situación estaba muy tensa, me preguntaba de qué pudieron haber discutido, cualquier cosa podía hacer que Sasuke kun se exaltara, entonces había tantas posibilidades.

Cuando llego la hora de comer, me apresure a servir los platos de Sasuke kun y el mío, no dejaría que Naoko chan se lo diera ni darle la oportunidad que siguiera molestándole. Así que casi corriendo lo hice y me fui a sentar junto a él, su mirada no me decía que pensaba, pero sentía que algo respecto a mí le incomodaba.

Así que me puse nerviosa, escuche como empezaba a comer y sin darme cuenta mordí mi labio inferior, gesto del cual me percaté por que Sasuke kun me dijo lo siguiente:

-Deja de morderte ese labio o lo haré yo, ¿no deberías mejor comerte la comida?

Su comentario hizo que volteara a verlo mientras liberaba mi labio de entre mis dientes. Sentía tanta electricidad correr por mi cuerpo, sus simples palabras podían curar todo.

-Sasuke kun- Fui capaz por fin de responderle.

-Hinata... –Comenzó a decirme cuándo Naoko chan llegó y se sentó a un lado moviéndolo.

-Sasuke kun, ¿qué te pareció la comida?

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, opiniones y sugerencias; ayudan mucho para complementar la historia.**

 **Espero disfruten este cap :3 ¿Quieren que Sasuke vuelva a hacer de las suyas?**


	12. Ahogamiento

**POV SASUKE**

Observar cómo se acomoda a mi lado me deja bastante satisfecho mientras de forma discreta veo al pendejo de Ren que no le ha quitado la vista de encima. Pero ella se roba mi atención cuando comienza a morder su labio inferior mientras observa su plato, hace todo menos degustar su comida.

-Deja de morderte ese labio o lo haré yo, ¿no deberías mejor comerte la comida? –Le digo en voz baja, deseando que deje de hacerlo porque de otra manera efectivamente se lo morderé.

Es jodidamente buena la sensación que nace cuando su cara se me enfrenta, su rubor que indica que la he avergonzado; observar cómo libera su labio me excita de sobremanera. Su cara que denota sorpresa, y sus labios que comienzan a abrirse sin poder articular nada.

-Sasuke kun- Dice en un susurro y no puedo evitar tratar de imaginar como será un gemido, no puedo evitar sonreírle ladinamente nena ¿porqué tienes que ser tan complicada? Podríamos en verdad pasarla bien.

-Hinata... – Me enfada que Naoko se meta en nuestra conversación, pero después agradezco, estuve a punto de volverle a pedir que se entregara a mí y eso ya sería rogarle, no Sasuke enfócate.

-Sasuke kun, ¿qué te pareció la comida?- Apenas capto las palabras de esta chica.

-No la he probado- Le respondo, tratando de romper ese embrujo que provoca la Hyuga en mí.

-Pruébala te sorprenderás- Me dice, ya la había probado sólo quería tajar la conversación pero será una molestia no dará su brazo a torcer y eso me malhumora.

-No está mal- Le digo después de meterme un bocado.

Después de comer seguimos nuestro camino, Ren encabeza, seguido de Hinata y Shun, Naoko y yo atrás. Hinata imprudente ¿cómo puede confiar así en la gente? Tienes suerte que yo te cuide la espalda.

-Hinata, ¿así que eres una princesa? –Le pregunta Shun, ¡maldición! Cuando lo dije no pensé en la información que estaba dando.

-¡¿Cómo?!- Se une Naoko a la conversación.

-¿cómo lo sabes?- Le pregunta desconcertada Hinata ¡maldición! Espero que ese impertinente no hable de más.

-Sasuke dijo algo respecto a tu clan y tu jerarquía. – Ella lo escucho atenta y cuando él termino de hablar volteo a verme ¡maldición ¿a esa estúpida no le dijeron que al andar debía mirar por donde va?! ... Pisó una rama en mal estado y no me queda de otra de impulsarme y tratar de tomarla en el aire, no lo logro del todo bien toco su cintura y logro recibir el impacto por ella.

-¡Estúpida! ¿Puedes fijarte? –Le suelto, mientras intenta incorporarse pero no suelto mi agarre de su cintura ¿acaso no merezco una recompensa por este golpe?

-¿Sasuke kun estas bien? – Me pregunta Naoko, cuando se acerca a mí. Los otros dos se nos acercan y ese pendejo le ofrece la mano a Hinata y ella la acepta, no me queda de otra de liberarla de mi agarre.

-Lo siento, Sasuke kun- Pero por primera vez siento que su mirada me reclama por la información que les proporcione. Y aunque no aceptare mi estupidez debo admitir que tiene razón, sé bien que sus ojos son preciados y que ella sea la primogénita la convierte en un buen señuelo.

\- Tsk, no te disculpes Hinata, Sasuke exagera- Soltó Ren, ella lo miró perpleja y así debe ser, me levanto haciendo una pequeña mueca mientras veo su cara preocupada.

Tomo su mano libre y jalo de ella, y se la arrebato a ese pendejo.

-Iras a mi lado, no quiero más de tus estúpidos accidentes- Le digo a Hyuga mirándola severamente, ella asiente con su cabeza mientras sé que Ren se jode- Sigamos-Les digo al otro grupito.

-¿Sasuke...- Miro fastidiado a Naoko y la hago callar con mi simple mirada, ya era hora fastidio.

A regañadientes siguen andando y Hinata empieza a mantener la distancia hago lo mismo porque me intriga qué mierda está haciendo esta vez.

-¿Sasuke kun, por qué les dijiste eso?- Me dice en un susurro casi perceptible.

Joder, ¿qué le dirás?

-mmph- Le digo- Apúrate no te retrases- Le digo mientras sigo avanzando, bueno no tenía porque responderle. Solo haré mi trabajo y se la regresaré completa a Tsunade o con un poco de suerte casi completa, Sasuke deja de pensar eso, no compliques tú también las cosas.

Cerca de medianoche decidimos parar a descansar y dormir un rato, la Hyuga ya se ve exhausta, gatita miedosa debe necesitar dormir yo dormí excelente así que olvide que ella no lo había hecho.

-Haré guardia, ocúpate de recuperar tus energías. –Le digo y ella asiente levemente con su cabeza. Comienza a poner su bolsa de dormir y me siento a su lado recargándome sobre una roca, observando como Shun y Naoko acomodan sus respectivas bolsas y el estúpido de Ren, se sienta frente a mí.

Sé que la Hyuga no me pertenece, pero deja de mirarla así... ella ha cerrado sus ojos, intenta dormir, así que no aguanto la tentación y me desquito de ese cabrón.

Inclinándome hacia su cara, le susurro en el oído:

\- ¿Vas a soñar conmigo? –Puedo sentir cómo se dispara su ritmo cardiaco y alejándome lo prudente para que su enamorado lo vea, le doy un casto beso en la mejilla y no puedo evitar saborear la piel de su mejilla.

Se incorpora haciendo que vuelva a mi lugar y veo su cara sonrojada, usa un tono de regaño que me hace reír solo de verla y escucharla.

-Sasuke kun ¿cómo pretendes qué recupere fuerzas?...-Dice de forma segura, pero hace una pausa – si... eto... Sasuke kun- Se ha quedado sin poder decir nada cuerdo, es divertido verla en ese estado.

-Puedo ayudarte a que pierdas las últimas fuerzas que te quedan –Le suelto de forma seductora después de todo solo uso mis armas que las mujeres adulan, pero antes de terminar de decirlo me arrepiento de habérselo soltado.

Se pone roja completamente y de pronto recuerdo que él pendejo nos está observando y me alegro de imitar su vocecita, tal vez con un poco de suerte y esto último no lo entendió del todo.

La tomo por los hombros y cierra los ojos ¿crees que te besare? No puedo evitar que mi sonrisa sea amplia, esta vez no lo tendrás nena. Y la aviento gentilmente para que se recueste, abre los ojos y deja que la guie.

Se queda recostada la observo de reojo y ella me observa. Me siento un verdadero estúpido jugando de esta forma ¿cuándo perdiste el estilo Sasuke?

Observo a mi contrincante, su cara de enfado es tan grande que es tan cómico para mí. No suelo perder contra nadie y él no será la excepción. Después de un par de horas la Hyuga se queda dormida, ya era hora porque mi mente empezaba a tramar varias ideas para tener su pequeño cuerpo cerca del mío.

La noche fue larga ese pendejo no dejaba de cuidarme, menos mal que yo sí hacía mi trabajo porque parecía que él cuidaba de mí y no de otros posibles atacantes, aunque debo reconocer que temerme era una decisión inteligente.

Hinata despertó alrededor de las 5:00am, tomó mi mano:

-Sasuke kun – Se veía asustada.

-Mmmph- Le respondí, mirándola extrañado haciendo que frunciera el ceño ¿qué te pasa Hyuga?

Nuestro acompañante puso más atención, ¡Que fastidio! ¡Metete en tus asuntos!

\- Duerme otro rato Hyuga, tienes tiempo aún. –Le dije, seguía viéndose extraña.

\- Sasuke kun- Pronunció después de mover su cabeza negativamente- Duerme tú, yo ya no puedo dormir- Me sonrió, pero su sonrisa no parecía sincera- Podrás descansar aunque sea un rato... yo cuidare de ti. –Me dijo y salió de su bolsa de dormir.

Señalo su bolsa de dormir y eso era una oferta tentadora, sonreí ladinamente y me levante.

-Siéntate- le ordene, me miro extrañada, pero lo hizo y una vez que se acomodo, coloque su bolsa de dormir como la vez pasada ella se sonrojo y en voz baja le dije mientras me recostaba.

-Hyuga, tengo que cuidar de ti y me encargare que no hagas nada indebido, si te mueves me daré cuenta. –Al terminar de decirlo puse mi cabeza en sus piernas y me abrace de su cintura, no sé si esto me dejaría dormir, pero podía disfrutar de su aroma y su loco palpitar y de paso fregaba a Ren.

¡Puta madre me volví a quedar dormido! Las caricias de Hinata y su forma de llamarme me despertaron, volví a despertar desconcertado pero esta vez yo era el único que seguía dormido.

-Hinata- Le dije molesto, ¿por qué no me despertó antes?

-Sasuke kun, no querías despertar- Se excuso, sabiendo el motivo de mi molestia.

-Mmph- Le dije de mala manera mientras me levantaba.

-Buenos días Sasuke kun- Escuche a Naoko llamarme, pero la ignore.

Naoko había preparado algo ligero para desayunar y después de tomarlo, nos pusimos en marcha.

En cierta parte del camino Ren, se retraso y cambio lugar con Shun consiguiendo ir a lado de Hinata.

-Hinata, ¿a dónde irán una vez que lleguen a la roca?

-Bueno, regresaremos.

-¿Te gustaría conocer algunos lugares de la Roca? Yo podría llevarte.

-No sé si tenga tiempo.

-Si lo tienes ¿vendrías? Al menos puedo llevarte a cenar algo hoy- Le dijo con una sonrisa tan estúpida, es un pendejo definitivamente.

-Bueno... po-podríamos. – ¿qué diablos? Maldita Hyuga ¿cómo se te ocurre?

\- Genial – Le contestó emocionado, ¿más pendejo puede ser? Me las pagaras, ambos.

Estaba encabronado, porque la Hyuga decidiera ir a turistear en medio de una misión, bien era kunoichi, solo piensan en tonterías.

-Sasuke kun- Naoko volvía a llamarme ¿no se cansaría de hacerlo?

-Mmph – Le contesté.

-Vamos a comer aquí- Indicó Ren- Después de aquí faltan unas 4 horas para llegar.

Nos detuvimos y mientras esos se entretenían haciendo quien sabe que, me senté a poner en orden mis ideas. Después de un rato Naoko se me acerco y me pidió que la siguiera, no lo iba a hacer pero se veía nerviosa, de pronto me pregunta qué sería capaz de dar.

-mmph- Le dije cuando estuvimos solos.

-Sasuke kun, me preguntaba si tu quisieras tener una cita conmigo- No pude evitar sonreír ladinamente ¡Qué estupidez!

Decidí jugar un rato y con mi dedo índice le indique que se diera una vuelta, ella me miro extrañada pero lo hizo, ¡tonta! Me pregunto si le dijera que se aventara en caída libre de aquel árbol lo haría... si, probablemente sí.

Siguió diciendo tonterías, yo solo la escuchaba era enserio patética ¿por qué fantasean de esa forma conmigo? Después de un rato con mi mano le hice una seña para que se acercara y ella lo hizo, me acerque a sus labios y ví ese rubor de todas, su corazón palpitando fuerte... antes de tocarlos me desvié a su oído y en un susurro se lo dije:

-Eres una molestia- Y me di la vuelta, dejándola ahí.

Cuando regresé a donde debía estar Hinata ella no estaba, los otros dos estaban peleando por un pedazo de carne, ¿pero dónde demonios estaba la Hyuga? Me concentré y percibí su chakra y fui a buscarla ¿por qué se alejaba de esa manera?

La encontré no muy lejos de ahí abrazada a un árbol, ¿llorando? Ella me fastidia.

-Hyuga, ¿qué haces aquí? –Le pregunté, pude ver cómo se llevaba las manos a la cara y seguramente se secaba las lágrimas, tonta, yo me doy cuenta de todo.

-Sasuke kun...- Escuche su susurro de voz pero no dijo nada ¿qué quieres Hyuga?

Finalmente se dio la vuelta su cara estaba hecha un desastre, aún así quiso pretender que no pasaba nada.

-Vamos – Me dijo mientras se acercaba asía mí.

Pero cuando paso a mi lado la detuve del brazo, y la iba a besar pero ella agacho la cabeza impidiéndomelo, joder.

-Sasuke kun... ¿yo que soy para ti? - ¿Qué mierda? ¿Por qué me cuestiona esas estupideces? - ¿Por qué juegas de esa manera?

Arque mi ceja demostrándole que no sabía de qué iba.

-Yo... ella... puedo entender que no sea de tu agrado, ¿pero por qué te acercas? Y luego... Se quedo callada mientras una lágrima salía de su opalino ojo.

-Tonta, ¿por qué serías de mi agrado? Tú solo pones y te hago el favor de aceptarlo.

 **POV HINATA**

¿Qué ibas a decirme Sasuke kun? Después de ese inapropiado comentario. Naoko, llegó... Era obvio que estamos platicando, algo similar al enojo invade mi cuerpo, haciendo que baje la cabeza. "No la he probado", le contesta pero si ya la probo pienso.

-Pruébala te sorprenderás- Le urge Naoko, veo de reojo como él le hace caso y le dice:

-No está mal- No me agrada este cumplido... ¿eso se puede tomar así? Hinata, no estás pensando claramente.

Al terminar de comer, sigo los pasos de Ren kun, sé que Naoko seguirá a Sasuke kun y yo estoy triste y no quiero ver cómo le coquetea...

-Hinata, ¿así que eres una princesa? – Shun kun, me saca de mis pensamientos ¿cómo tiene esa información?

-¡¿Cómo?!- Naoko chan, intenta llamar nuestra atención.

-¿cómo lo sabes?- No puedo evitar preguntarle a Shun kun.

-Sasuke dijo algo respecto a tu clan y tu jerarquía. – Preste especial atención para no perder detalle, ¿pero Sasuke kun? ... No pude evitar voltear a verlo ¿por qué haría eso?... ¡oh, cielos! Una rama seca provocó que perdiera el equilibrio, mientras caía sentí a Sasuke kun tomarme pero no tuvo mucho éxito y sentí como cambiaba nuestras posiciones, para finalmente sentir como él impactaba en la tierra.

-¡Estúpida! ¿Puedes fijarte? – Me grito molesto, yo estaba impactada por lo que me acababa de preguntar Shun kun, pero aún más que Sasuke kun le hubiera contado.

Quise levantarme para ayudar a Sasuke kun levantarse, pero él no me dejo su mano en mi cintura me atrajo asía él.

-¿Sasuke kun estas bien? – Se acerca Naoko chan, preguntándole y entonces Ren kun me extiende su mano y yo solo la tomo.

-Lo siento, Sasuke kun- Me disculpo con él finalmente, mientras sigo sin comprender porque les ha hablado de mí.

\- Tsk, no te disculpes Hinata, Sasuke exagera- Me dijo Ren kun, ¿qué? Yo no diría eso, Sasuke kun ya está bastante molesto, como para decir eso.

Sasuke kun, debe estar lastimado porque al levantarse hizo una mueca de dolor intento acercarme a él pero Ren kun aún no suelta mi mano y aunque la muevo solo me sonríe... y de pronto siento el agarre de Sasuke kun, que bruscamente me acerca a él.

-Iras a mi lado, no quiero más de tus estúpidos accidentes... sigamos- Dice se ve que sigue molesto.

-¿Sasuke...- Naoko chan le habla, pero él la mira de mala forma y ella ha captado el mensaje porque lo deja en paz. No puedo evitar sonreír en mi interior.

Después de un rato de andar, decido disminuir la velocidad esperando que Sasuke kun haga lo mismo, y me funciona. Tenemos que hablar, no entiendo el comportamiento de Sasuke kun.

-¿Sasuke kun, por qué les dijiste eso?- Decido ser directa porque no tendremos demasiado tiempo.

-mmph, apúrate no te retrases- Solo dice eso, señala el camino y vuelve a su andar. Oh, Sasuke kun, ¿por qué eres así? Sé que no me dirá nada, me queda solamente confiar en su plan.

Ya entrada la noche:

-Haré guardia, ocúpate de recuperar tus energías. – Me dice Sasuke kun, cuando nos detenemos a descansar. Asiento y me dispongo a colocar mi bolsa de dormir, Sasuke kun se acerca y toma asiento a mi lado y se recarga en una roca.

No puedo dormir, tengo miles de pensamientos por una parte el dolor de no poder tener a Sasuke kun y el coqueteo de Naoko chan, me siento pequeña. De pronto siento el olor de Sasuke kun acercándose, sin saber el porqué mi corazón se acelera y una electricidad crece en cuanto siento su aliento en mi oído:

-¿Vas a soñar conmigo? – Esto basta para que todo dentro de mí alcancé niveles aún más altos... Siento sus labios en mi mejilla, un beso tierno y suave... Siento que perderé la consciencia y recuerdo las palabras de Sasuke kun, ¿cómo podría recuperar fuerzas? Si él hace que por un simple contacto todo en mí se descontrole.

-Sasuke kun ¿cómo pretendes qué recupere fuerzas?...- Le reclamo su imprudencia, pero de pronto ¿cómo le voy a decir que provoca todo eso en mí? - si... eto... Sasuke kun- Le digo finalmente, viéndolo sonreír, perdiéndome en sus ojos.

-Puedo ayudarte a que pierdas las últimas fuerzas que te quedan –Le escucho decirme, mientras sus ojos se vuelven aún más grandes, sus labios tan tentadores... y hace una mueca con su cara que lo hace ver aún más hermoso. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? No estoy segura él me aturde...

Veo sus manos que se acercan a mis hombros y yo me derrito, cierro los ojos esperando su agarre y sus labios, pero él solo me empuja asía atrás y veo que solo pretende que me acomode en la bolsa. No puedo dejar de verle, pero cuando su mirada vuelve a cruzarse con la mía decido que debo cerrar los ojos y así permanezco, con mi alocado corazón, confundida y con miles de pensamientos alrededor de Sasuke kun, sin darme cuenta el sueño me vence.

Abro los ojos asustada, para mi alivio me doy cuenta que Sasuke kun está cerca y vivo, tomo su mano mientras pronuncio su nombre.

-Sasuke kun – Un alivio me inunda, poderlo ver y aunque muero de ganas de abrazarle me contengo, solo fue un mal sueño me repito a mí misma.

-Mmmph- Puedo percibir que esta intrigado por mi comportamiento, yo solo estoy asustada porque tuve un mal sueño donde veía como caía frente a mí y yo no podía hacer nada para evitar su muerte. -Duerme otro rato Hyuga, tienes tiempo aún. – Me dijo, tratando de controlar mi angustiado tono de voz le respondo:

\- Sasuke kun-Le dije mientras me negaba- Duerme tú, yo ya no puedo dormir- Le sonreí para demostrarle que me encontraba bien- Podrás descansar aunque sea un rato... yo cuidare de ti. –Le dije mientras salía de la bolsa, demostrándole que estaba dispuesta a montar lo que quedaba de guardia, además no deseaba tener otra pesadilla y ya no podría conciliar el sueño.

-Siéntate- Me indicó mientras mostraba su sonrisa maliciosa y aunque parecía extraño decidí hacerle caso.

No puedo evitar que el molesto rubor llene mi cara, Sasuke kun volverá a poner su cabeza en mis piernas estoy casi segura.

-Hyuga, tengo que cuidar de ti y me encargare que no hagas nada indebido, si te mueves me daré cuenta. – Dijo y al terminar se recostó y paso sus manos por mi cintura, sentí miles de emociones Sasuke kun, ¿qué podría yo querer hacer?

Al poco rato se quedo dormido, y entonces me percate que Ren kun nos miraba, le sonreí y devolvió el gesto.

-¿Duermen de esa manera?-Su pregunta me hizo sonrojar.

-Eto... bu-bueno Sasuke kun, es un poco obsesivo –Le aclare, él confía en mis ojos... pero no en mis habilidades.

-¡Que tonto! –Me dijo mientras me sonreía queriendo reconfortarme.

Conforme el sol salía el resto del equipo de Ren kun, fue despertando. Comencé a pasar mis dedos entre su pelo pero Sasuke kun solo se movía un poco, me hizo sonreír lucía tan dulce.

-¿Qué haces con Sasuke kun? –Me dijo acusadora Naoko chan.

-Solo duerme- Le respondí, tratando de no hacerle mucho caso y seguir en lo mío y despertarlo.

-Hinata- Me dijo molesto en cuanto abrió sus ojos.

-Sasuke kun, no querías despertar- Me apresure a decirle mientras veía como miraba asía los demás.

-Mmph- Me contestó mientras se levantaba, verlo así por las mañanas era lindo.

-Buenos días Sasuke kun- Naoko, le saludo... pero él ni siquiera mostró haberla escuchado, una pequeña sonrisa interior creció en mí.

En cuanto terminamos de desayunar lo que preparó Naoko chan de desayuno, seguimos en marcha después de unas horas Ren kun se encontraba a mi lado sonriéndome.

-Hinata, ¿a dónde irán una vez que lleguen a la roca? – Me preguntó.

-Bueno, regresaremos. – Después de pensar que responderle, opté que decirle la verdad no sería muy malo.

-¿Te gustaría conocer algunos lugares de la Roca? Yo podría llevarte. –Me dijo, no pude evitar sonreírle por su amable ofrecimiento.

-No sé si tenga tiempo. –Me sinceré.

-Si lo tienes ¿vendrías? Al menos puedo llevarte a cenar algo hoy- Decía sin dejar su sonrisa de lado, no pude negarme y acepté insegura.

-Bueno... po-podríamos.

\- Genial – Me dijo y comenzó a platicarme de otro tipo de rocas.

-Sasuke kun- La voz de Naoko chan llamó mi atención aunque se refiriera a Sasuke kun.

-Mmph – fue su respuesta.

-Vamos a comer aquí- Cortó la conversación entre ambos Ren kun, sin darle tiempo a Naoko chan de decirle nada- Después de aquí faltan unas 4 horas para llegar. –Avisó.

Nos pusimos de acuerdo en hacer un poco de carne asada y cuando le iba a preguntar a Sasuke kun si quería algo especial, vi cómo Naoko chan se le acercaba y posteriormente ella se adelantaba alejándose del lugar y Sasuke kun la seguía, sentí enojo y esa punzada en el corazón.

Lo estuve pensando y después de un rato, no pude más y les seguí cuando llegué escuche un pequeño fragmento de su conversación.

-mmph- La voz de Sasuke kun hacía que mi corazón latiera como loco, estaba desesperado ¿por qué se alejaban?

-Sasuke kun, me preguntaba si tu quisieras tener una cita conmigo- ¿Qué? Puedo ver cómo él le sonríe ¿por qué? Oh, no... Di que no Sasuke kun.

No le respondía y con cuidado me atreví a mirar otra vez, ella ¿le modelaba? ¿O qué tanto hacía? Algo en la boca del estomago quería que les arruinara el momento.

-Sasuke kun, yo podría hacer lo que tú quisieras, solo pídelo-Le dijo Naoko chan, debo decirlo ¡Zorra! Hinata cálmate, me reprimí... Y pude ver cómo le pedía que se acercara a él, mi corazón latía demasiado rápido y... ¿él la iba a besar? Vi como sus labios se acercaban a los de ella y cada vez que se cercanía era menos mi corazón era arrancado a pequeños trozos, me gire y tape mi boca para no gritar.

Como pude salí de ahí, en cuanto sentí que estaba lo suficientemente lejos me abrace a un árbol y comencé a llorar, Sasuke kun la beso... él solo, la beso. Yo sé que no significo nada, pero me es imposible que no me duela. Al ver eso sentí que me ahogaba en un profundo mar, cómo faltaba el oxigeno, esa sensación de quemazón por su falta y desesperación... era una pequeña comparación al dolor que se abría paso en mi pecho.

-Hyuga, ¿qué haces aquí? – ¿Sasuke kun? Intentado ocultar mis lágrimas me lleve las manos a mi rostro.

-Sasuke kun...- Fui capaz de contestarle. Y después de un profundo suspiro que me desgarro aún más el pecho me di la vuelta.

-Vamos – Le dije intuyendo que había ido por mí para seguir.

Al pasar por su lado jalo de mi brazo e intentó besarme, ¿qué era esto? ¿Quiere probar quién lo hace mejor? O ¿acaso quiere...? ¿Qué quieres Sasuke kun?

-Sasuke kun... ¿yo que soy para ti? – Quiero saberlo, ¿podría ser qué se dio cuenta que soy la indicada? No Hinata... solo quiere jugar contigo - ¿Por qué juegas de esa manera?

Su cara que lucía molesta por mi rechazo, hizo una mueca de intriga.

-Yo... ella... –Dije tratando de explicarle-puedo entender que yo no sea de tu agrado, ¿pero por qué te acercas? Y luego...-No pude evitar volver a llorar a ver la forma tan cruel de jugar con los sentimientos de los demás, ¿este es Sasuke kun?

-Tonta, ¿por qué serías de mi agrado? Tú solo pones y te hago el favor de aceptarlo. –Me dice... todo este tiempo me ha visto de esa manera, y yo fui aún más a enamorarme de él, ¿por qué tiene que ver las cosas de esa manera? ¿Me ve como una mujerzuela?

 **Este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a Saara-chan94, nena he leído todos tus comentarios y gracias por dejarlos la verdad no sé porque no me los muestra, también hay otros de otras lindas personitas que no aparecen aquí pero que efectivamente en mi mail si me aparecen, por eso siempre reviso mi correo, es más efectivo, seguro tus opiniones salen después (una semana o días) me he fijado que eso sucede. Muchas gracias, y espero que este cap dramático no te moleste Jajajaj es que merecías algo. También tengo a patohf, DAMIC00; les agradezco sus comentarios puntuales :3 y el capitulo también va para ustedes.**

 **Hannah y demás que me dejan sus comentarios, gracias, enserio me motivan mucho para seguir puntual. Y sus peticiones de lemon ya viene, ya viene pero este capitulo era necesario un poco de paciencia que se aproxima algo muy bueno. Gracias por leerme.**


	13. Mía

**POV HINATA**

Me siento destrozada, sin poder evitarlo otra lágrima más cae. Jalo de mi brazo y me pongo a caminar asía los demás.

-Hinata- Me nombra, pero estoy a punto de derrumbarme. No quiero detenerme y vuelve a tomar mi brazo y esta vez uso más fuerza que él y vuelvo a liberarme, aunque eso me obliga a darle la cara.

Si él es un niño guapo, tiene una cara hermosa, es un genio un prodigio, por eso es incapaz de ponerse en el lugar de alguien más. Por primera vez entiendo a Sakura san, lo que debió dolerle el continuo rechazo de Sasuke kun.

\- Entiendo- Le digo tratando de usar la poca dignidad que me queda. –Todo está dicho.

Y seguí a reunirme con los demás, mientras limpiaba mi cara. Decidí sentarme por ahí para tranquilizarme ¿el amor tenía que doler tanto? No el amor no es lo que duele de esta forma, sino el egoísmo.

Cuando me sentí más tranquila me uní a los demás, casi terminaban de comer.

-Toma Hinata chan- Me dijo Ren kun, mientras me acercaba un trozo de carne.

-Gracias- Y me senté, tomé aire y me atreví a mirar a Naoko chan... ella no lucía feliz lucía cabizbaja, ¿no debería ser feliz? Me sentía molesta con ella, con Sasuke kun, conmigo misma y me sentía avergonzada de mi comportamiento.

-¿Sucede algo? – Me cuestionó Ren kun.

\- No – Le contesté y trate de sonreírle- Todo esta bien.

Él me miro y sé que no me creyó, pero yo no podía esforzarme más... apenas y me sostenía.

Después de seguir con nuestro camino Ren kun volvió a acercarse y me preguntó:

-¿Qué sucedió? Y no vuelvas a decirme que nada, se perdieron ustedes tres y al regresar Naoko estaba malhumorada y tú... te ves triste.

No pude evitar mirarlo fijamente, sentía que mi corazón seguía rompiéndose, solo pude negar con mi cabeza. Al poco rato pude visualizar la aldea de la Roca. Sasuke kun comenzó adentrarse al lugar junto son Shun kun y Naoko chan.

-Hinata- Me hablo Ren kun. Me detuve y él me sonrió.

-¿puedo hacer algo por ti? –Baje la mirada y le contesté que no –Quizás un abrazo ayude y al decirlo sentí sus brazos envolverme y yo solo sentía que iba a romperme y sacar todo el dolor que llevo dentro...

-¡Suéltala! – La voz de Sasuke kun se escuchaba tan cerca, sentí como aflojo sus brazos y fue separándolos de mí y en cuánto me giré vi a Sasuke kun con su mangekyu sharingan activado.

 **POV SASUKE**

Su desconcierto en su cara, vuelve a despertar un sentimiento de culpabilidad, joder ¿por qué mierda le dije eso? Eso no va a ayudarme. Veo como una lágrima corre por su mejilla lentamente y entonces se libera de mi agarre haciendo qué sienta miedo, y puedo ver cómo empieza a caminar.

-Hinata- Le digo en mi desesperación, siento eso en el pecho, esa sensación similar a cuándo Itachi me mintió diciéndome que me volviera más fuerte, aquella tarde de la masacre de nuestro clan, ese miedo a quedarme solo.

Ella sigue caminando y vuelvo a tomar de su brazo, pero esta vez jala con fuerza de el y puedo verle su cara y no sé que maldito pensamiento la envuelve, solo veo rechazo. Y mierda, ¡jodete Sasuke! Debí pensar lo que dije, se ha ofendido, pero no pienso disculparme, Hyuga tú me pusiste las cosas en bandeja de plata. Haces bien en seguir tu camino, ¡Vete!

\- Entiendo- Me dice, ¿qué jodidos entiendes?–Todo está dicho.

Si vete, espero que lo hayas entendido definitivamente. Veo como se marcha y yo estoy enojado por decirle eso, porque ya no tengo oportunidad de hacerla mía y porque ¡Joder no sé porqué!

Al llegar con los demás, ella no estaba ahí ¿dónde te metiste Hyuga?

-¿Dónde está Hinata? –Les pregunto.

-¿Se te perdió tu princesita? –Me contesta Naoko molesta ¿ardida perdedora?

Ignoro su comentario y le dirijo la mirada a los otros dos.

-No, lo sé- Me contesta Shun- Hace un rato que se fue hacia allá y no ha regresado.

Decidí que quizás se estaba tomando un tiempo, estaba hecha una piltrafa. Pero si no esta aquí en media hora iré a buscarla y la traeré aquí. Empiezo a impacientarme y ¡Vaya! Por fin se aparece, cabizbaja pero ahí está, me evita y va a sentarse cerca de esos dos.

-Toma Hinata chan- El "buen chico" de Ren le acerca un plato ¿quieres quedar bien?

-Gracias- Le dijo mientras lo tomaba y miraba asía donde se encontraba Naoko, pero lucía diferente y yo por más que intentaba no lograba comprender.

-¿Sucede algo? – ¡Qué fastidioso! Déjala en paz! ¡¿Qué diablos te importa?! Intento que sienta mi mirada el imbécil ese, pero esta embobado con ella.

\- No – ¿le sonríes Hyuga?- Todo está bien.

Seguro es tu próxima conquista, dejo lo que queda del plato y solo espero que terminen quiero irnos de ese maldito lugar terminar la misión, volver a Konoha y no verla de nuevo.

Puedo ver que esos dos se vuelven a acercar pero no puedo escuchar de que hablan, miraditas y sonrisitas de aquí para allá. Los paso no me interesa seguir perdiendo el tiempo y me adentro a la aldea.

-Por fin en casa- Exclama Naoko.

Los pasos de esos dos los he dejado de percibir, así que me detengo y me volteo para verlos y los veo cuchicheando algo, esos dos... Ese pendejo la abraza, y mi cuerpo se mueve solo.

-¡Suéltala! – Le grito, quiero usar las llamas negras sobre él, ¿haber si sigues queriendo acercarte a ella?

Se separan y mi ira explota contra ella con el simple contacto de su mirada, claro Hyuga no te funciono conmigo y vas a correr con ese perdedor.

-Tenemos una misión, deja tus arrumacos para después –Le digo secamente- Vámonos –Le tomo del brazo y sin saber a dónde ir simplemente nos desvanezco.

Me encuentro a poca distancia de la entrada de esa maldita aldea, pero ocultos. Puedo ver como los compañeros corren a lado de ese pendejo que mira a todos lados buscando a Hinata, no puedo evitar sonreír ladinamente.

-¿Sasuke kun, qué sucede? –Escucho su vocecita, me giro para encararla, me mira con cautela.

Estoy furioso con ella, así que decido ignorarla. Unos minutos después esos tres se meten en su maldita aldea y después de un rato prudente ordeno a la Hyuga que me siga. Entramos a la aldea y rápidamente investigó donde se encuentra el palacio del señor feudal, tendremos que andar otra hora más, así que no pierdo tiempo y me pongo en camino tratando de ignorar a la tonta Hyuga lo más posible.

Al llegar al lugar, el encargado nos informa que el viejo nos atenderá mañana a las cinco de la tarde y que preparará un pequeño banquete para la reunión, mientras nos ofrece hospedaje, trato de comportarme porque eso logra que mi humor empeore, lo único que quería era largarme de esa aldea y tendré que esperar a mañana y lo más seguro pasado mañana.

Nos guía a diversas habitaciones, dejamos a la Hyuga en la suya. Intentó calmarme, sé que mi furia viene de que no he podido acostarme con ella y verla cerca de ese pendejo, quizás exagere en mis pensamientos logró admitir. Pero me jode que con ella cerca mis pensamientos no sean coherentes.

Después de darme un baño escucho que tocan la puerta, al abrirla me encuentro a una arreglada Hyuga, ¿servicio a cuarto? Logró pensar... ¡Enfócate Sasuke!

-Sasuke kun, iré a cenar, me dijeron que cerca de aquí se encuentran varios lugares, ¿quieres venir? –Me dice, no puedo dejar de ver su pequeño escote, se ve tan jodidamente bien... pero el recuerdo de su enamorado viene a la mente.

-Ve sola- Le suelto y cierro la puerta.

Me quedo pensando que es lo mejor, que coma sola... pero podría encontrarse con ese bastardo... joder media hora después salgo de la mansión a toda prisa en su búsqueda. Solo la observare de lejos.

Después de buscarla por alrededor de unos veinte minutos la encuentro en un pequeño establecimiento, para mi suerte sólo la veo con el tal Shun, ¿cómo jodidos se encontraron? Decido mantener mi distancia, pero la veo platicando amenamente con él y no comprendo cómo es tan imprudente, no deberías estar socializando Hyuga.

Y de la nada sale el estúpido de Ren, ok... eso esta bien están los tres juntos y no voy a aparecer. No sé de qué diablos hablan, pero puedo ver varias veces su rubor y me jode. Estoy encabronado, pero después de darme cuenta que Shun se había ido dejándolos solo viendo los puestecitos, no había palabra para definir mi humor, ¿Hyuga, qué diablos haces? Vuelve a la mansión.

Después de alrededor de una hora de seguirlos sigilosamente por fin se dirigen nuevamente hacia la mansión del feudal, ya era hora Hyuga, has estado más de una maldita hora sonriéndole, caminando de aquí para allá con él y hablando de quien sabe qué mierda. No veo la hora en la cual apresuren sus pasos y de una vez por todas se despidan.

Pase una mala noche, estaba furioso de ver su comportamiento ¡mierda! Debí de haber ido con ella desde el inicio así pude haber evitado que se encontrara con esos dos, ¿o acaso lo habrán planeado?

Además no había podido olvidar cómo ese estúpido al despedirse la beso en la mejilla, joder.

 **POV HINATA**

Todo paso tan rápido, solo me doy cuenta que uso otra vez ese jutsu de transportación, trato de recordar sus palabras antes de usarlo, pero estoy abrumada.

Después de un rato consigo ubicarme y nos encontramos cerca de la entrada de la aldea, pero Sasuke kun, está molesto y temo decirle algo.

-¿Sasuke kun, qué sucede? – Después de un rato decido preguntarle. Pero él no me dice nada, me mira de mala manera y sigue en lo suyo.

Decido que seguirlo con prudencia es lo mejor, después de alrededor una hora llegamos a la mansión del señor feudal. El lugar es tan amplio, y tenemos cita con él el día de mañana y nos han dado hospedaje. La habitación que me han asignado es amplia y decido observar el vestuario que Tsunade sama me ha obsequiado, al desempacarlo encuentro un hermoso kimono color negro con detalles fucsia y blanco, aunque creo que es un poco ajustado y el escote algo revelador, no puedo evitar sonrojarme, quizás perteneció a ella; decido alejar esos pensamientos y colgarlo. Voy a darme un baño y decido que podría ir a buscar algún prendedor para mi cabello y usarlo mañana en la reunión.

Me lo pienso varias veces pero decido que debo invitar a Sasuke kun, aunque espero que no piense que sigo queriendo robar su atención, mis sentimientos son de él pero comprendo su rechazo y no quiero que me vea de esa manera "como buscona".

A una empleada le pregunto acerca de la habitación de Sasuke kun y tomando valor toco a su puerta. Me cuesta articular palabra y más porque la mirada de Sasuke kun me pone muy nerviosa.

-Sasuke kun, iré a cenar, me dijeron que cerca de aquí se encuentran varios lugares, ¿quieres venir? – Espero su respuesta ansiosa.

-Ve sola- Me dice y cierra la puerta en mi cara.

Otra aguja se clava en mi corazón y me dirijo a cenar entró a un pequeño lugar y me encuentro sorprendentemente con Shun kun, quien me saluda calurosamente. Me siento en su mesa y cenamos juntos, mientras me platica que ha hecho desde que llegó al lugar. Cuando terminamos decide acompañarme a buscar un prendedor.

-¡Te llevare a algún lugar genial! – Me dice sonriendo y de manera sospechosa, pero no le tomo importancia.

Me guía por las calles y no puedo evitar entrar a algunas tiendas, viendo lo que ofrecen.

-Es aquí- Me dice- Y cerca del mostrador veo a Ren kun hablando con una señora mayor.

-Ey, Renkun mira a quién me encontré.

Ren kun voltea y se nos une.

-Hinata, ¿a dónde se fueron?

-A seguir con nuestras obligaciones- Le contestó no sabía que decirle, y le sonrío.

-Bueno chicos, los dejo debo ir a visitar a mi abuela- Nos dice Shun kun.

Ren kun y yo seguimos buscando un prendedor que pudiera encajar con mi atuendo de mañana, en realidad él solo me cuestiona y yo lo evado.

Ren kun es divertido, aunque sus comentarios luego hacen que me sonroje y encuentro un pequeño prendedor que es hermoso y seguro encajara bien si me ato el pelo en una coleta alta. Feliz, decido que es hora de volver.

Aunque me cuesta conciliar el sueño, entrada la noche puedo dormir. A la mañana siguiente, me paseo por los jardines y aunque veo levemente a Sasuke kun por el desayuno, solo consigo que me diga que me ve quince minutos antes de las cinco en la entrada del pasillo de las habitaciones.

Ya por la tarde me doy otro baño y comienzo a vestirme decido una lencería negra, y al ponerme el vestido si definitivamente me queda muy ajustado mi escote luce como el de la mizukage, solo que un poquito más pronunciado mi mano va a mis mejillas al verme en ese espejo me siento avergonzada de lo ajustado del vestido, pero debo admitir que luce bonito y se me ve bien, aunque habitualmente no me agrada mostrar de esta forma mi cuerpo, vamos Hinata, te ves muy guapa.

Comienzo a atar mi cabello en una coleta alta y me pongo el prendedor, pero unos rebeldes mechones han escapado de ella, igual que mi flequillo, decidiendo si pelear con mi cabello o no pero ya es tarde, así que levemente pongo un poco de base y apenas perceptible delineador y corro a unirme con Sasuke kun.

 **POV SASUKE**

Joder la estúpida de Hyuga no llega, ¿espera que esté aquí toda la tarde? Me giro impaciente porque escucho sus pasitos, sí sus pasos lentos... ¡Diablos! ¿Qué se hizo? Trae un vestido ajustado sus caderas y pechos hacen que me pierda, si eso se ve tan bien no quiero saber cómo luce su trasero.

Me ha dejado con la boca abierta y no puedo quitarle la mirada de encima, sé que debemos ir formarles así que opte por vestirme apropiadamente con ropa negra... pero nunca la había visto así. Lo sabía esta cómo quiere esta chica, se ve sexy, dulce y al mismo tiempo esa actitud que tiene la hace verse elegante.

Baja su mirada y sigue caminando, la sigo y nos adentramos al salón donde nos dijeron que nos reuniríamos con el feudal, aún con la boca abierta, trato de analizar el lugar, me siento a lado de ella y nos ponemos a esperar al tipo.

Joder no puedo quitarle la vista de encima. El tipo por fin llega, no es tan anciano como lo imagine quizás tenga un poco más de treinta años, joder él también se traga con la vista a Hinata, ella me da un leve golpe en el brazo para que haga una reverencia, y lo hago porque quiero acabar con esto de una vez.

Después de las cortesías de etiqueta, y de que Hinata parlotee un poco sobre las intenciones de Tsunade y las intenciones de la reunión, el viejo le ofrece un vaso de sake, no me agrada la manera, pero sé que la tonta no va a rechazarlo marcaría una descortesía y maldición Hinata es la persona más amable que he conocido.

Toma ese pequeño vaso cuidadosamente, y cenamos mientras el viejo dice una que otra anécdota, sin importancia.

Vuelve a ofrecerle otro vaso de sake, trato de mantener la calma y espero que esto pronto termine. Pero ella sigue tomando ese líquido ¿qué estás haciendo?

\- ¿Clan Hyuga?-Le cuestiona.

\- Hai- Asienta Hinata, si pendejo te dijimos nuestros nombres cuando entramos, pero por estar comiéndotela por la mirada seguro no pusiste atención. Joder, ya se le nota un pequeño rubor por culpa de ese líquido, aunque parece lucida.

\- Un clan muy poderoso, ¿conoces a Hiashi?

\- Es mi padre.

\- ¿Entonces tú eres su primogénita? –Hinata le sonrió joder ¿qué haces Hyuga? ¿No ves su juego?

\- Así es señor.

\- Vaya, me habían hablado acerca de su primogénita pero nunca imagine que fuera tan bella.

\- Gracias- Le contesta.

\- ¿Aún no tienes prometido? - ¿Qué diablos?

\- No, señor.

\- Eres una excelente dama me habían hablado de ti, mi esposa murió hace poco, pero las palabras se quedaron cortas a la realidad. –Maldito viejo.

\- Señor – Se acerca alguien de la servidumbre y le habla al oído.

\- Debo ir atender unos asuntos, me gustaría invitarlos a comer mañana –Veo a la Hyuga dispuesta a aceptar y antes de darle la oportunidad contestó.

\- Lo lamento, tenemos que partir, agradecemos su ofrecimiento. Gracias por sus atenciones.

El viejo me mira de mala gana y sale del salón. Pero estoy jodido de verla ser tan amable con ese puto viejo que sólo se la comía con la mirada, de que sonriera con él y hablara con él como si nada. Sin pensarlo, la levanto y la saco del salón llevándola jaloneando hasta mi habitación.

-Sasuke kun- Me dice a medio pasillo deteniéndose.

-Estas ebria- Le grito viendo el rubor en sus mejillas, y por no saber qué decirle.

-¡No lo estoy!- Se defiende y mirándola bien, efectivamente tiene razón solo esta desinhibida. De todas formas no pienso dejarla en su cuarto a merced de ese pervertido, sé bien porque le dio tanto sake.

Vuelvo a tomar su brazo y apenas logro que avance unos cuantos pasos, molesto decido cargarla en mi hombro, mientras se pone a gritarme que la baje.

Llego a mi habitación cierro la puerta y la bajo, posicionándola a lado de la puerta.

-Tonta- Le digo, estoy tan jodidamente enojado que sea imprudente y no cuide de ella, que le regale sonrisas a otros que son solo mías. Y me encabrona que alguien más desee lo que es mío. Y hoy serás mía.

Me acercó a ella y tomo su cara entre mis manos para besarla.

-¡Para! –Me dice.

-¡¿Por qué?!-Le digo mientras la ira me invade y el sharingan se despierta - ¡¿prefieres que lo haga el pendejo de Ren o el estúpido del viejo feudal?!

-Sólo quiero que dejes de jugar conmigo –Me dice mientras me empuja sin éxito con sus pequeñas manitas.

-Tú eres mía Hyuga- Le digo mientras me acerco a ella tomando sus manos entre las mías y acercando mi cuerpo sintiendo el suyo, prendiéndome al instante. Puedo sentir cómo empieza su respiración superficial y me vuelvo a aventurar a besar sus labios y ella me recibe, la beso bruscamente, ¡porque tú eres mía Hyuga!

Dirijo mis manos a sus nalgas apretándolas, mientras sus manos se posicionan alrededor de mi cabeza, la levanto apoyándola contra la pared y sosteniéndola con una mano mientras ella se sostiene con ayuda de sus piernas en mi cuerpo, encuentro con mi mano libre acceso a la piel de uno de sus piernas y estallo aún más.

Esta nena me tiene loco, y con ese vestido aún más. La separo de mí y hago que se gire tocando su mejilla contra la pared puedo escuchar su respiración y me excita aún más. Beso su lóbulo de la oreja y escuchó apenas perceptible un sonido gutural que sale de su garganta, que provoca que mis ropas inferiores me aprieten más... ¡bien! Me voy a su cuello, repartiendo besos y mis manos envuelven sus pechos acariciándolos, apretujándolos y masajeándolos ¡Estoy en el cielo! Veo como pone sus manos en la pared y muerde su labio inferior me hace sonreír y por fin puedo quitarle ese labio y morderlo por mí mismo.

Mis manos se filtran entre la ropa que trae puesta y ¡joder! Puedo tocarle sus pechos y ¡si! Aquí esta, tomo con mi mano derecha el pezón que le corresponde y empiezo a recorrer su contorno, aventurándome al centro y acariciándolo poco a poco, mientras con ese simple toque empieza a despertarse, y lo aprieto levemente. Repito esto con el otro pecho y decido que es hora de avanzar, mientras leves gimoteos salen de su boca.

La jalo de su brazo y la aviento sobre la cama, cae boca arriba y se incorpora levemente con su codos, su postura solo me invita a unirme a ella camino despacio sin quitarle la vista de encima mientras me observa expectante, me acercó y me coloco entre sus piernas flexionándome asía delante y tomando su mejilla y besando apasionadamente sus labios, con mi mano izquierda tomo su pierna derecha filtrándome de nueva cuenta en ese vestido ajustado haciendo que flexione la rodilla, y la beso de nueva cuenta y ella sigue mi beso, desesperado, suelto la pierna y me dedico a liberar el moño de su kimono para tener un mejor acceso a sus pechos y ella me mira embelesada, debo agradecer a ese estúpido que me la pusiera en ese estado, ahora solo se deja llevar por lo que realmente quiere.

Le quito la parte de encima de ese estorboso vestido y veo su sostén, es verdaderamente sexy pero me estorba, lo desabrocho y libero sus grandes pechos, no puedo evitar sonreír al verlos y disfrutar del espectáculo. Le observó su dulce cara, que ahora esta sonrojada por mi embelesamiento.

-Eres exquisita, no deberías apenarte porque son realmente bellos- Le digo, mientras observo sus pechos y ella abría sus labios para decir algo.

Le doy un rápido beso en los labios antes de que pronuncie algo ella lleva sus manos a mi cabeza, se recuesta completamente y me dirijo a su cuello mientras tomo su pecho derecho gentilmente en mi mano y escucho un ruidito nuevamente de su garganta, bajo con mis labios lentamente hasta llegar a los límites donde crecen sus amplios atributos y lentamente con mi lengua voy saboreando mientras me acercó a su pezón, le soplo y sorprendentemente lo veo levantarse más y lo succionó primero levemente y después con más fuerza, paso mi lengua de igual manera y no puedo evitarlo y tiro de él con una leve mordida, un gemido totalmente calificado sale de su garganta, con mi otra mano sigo masajeando el otro sólo que ahora le daba pequeños pellizcos. Sus jadeos, me van a volver loco.

Me pierdo en sus pechos, succionándolos... me encargo de besarlos uno por uno y dejarle marcas que mañana serán moretones, quiero marcarla cómo mía. Me aventuro y tocó su intimidad por encima de sus bragas ¡Vaya nena siempre me sorprendes, totalmente mojada!, empiezo a acariciarla y decido tocarla y ahí está puedo sentir su vagina entre mis dedos, comienzo a trazar círculos alrededor de su vulva con las yemas de los dedos, prestando atención de su clítoris.

Le quito su estorboso vestido de forma brusca y queda con sus bragas, se ve tan hermosa y me dirijo nuevamente a sus labios y me corresponde de buena forma, deja que su lengua choque con la mía, buscándome, explorándome ¡me encanta esto!

-Si nena –Le digo, me regala una sonrisa que me vuelve loco, toma mi cara entre sus manos y toma la iniciativa y me besa apasionadamente, joder cada vez tengo menos espacio en este maldito bóxer, la deseo tanto, nunca había deseado a nadie de esta forma, solo quiero hundirme en ella.

Meto mis dedos por los laterales de sus bragas y las rompo, disfruto de su cara perpleja, me enderezó no perdiendo contacto visual con ella que tampoco deja de verme y ahora se pone roja, me quito la camisa y desabotono mi pantalón, me levanto y me deshago de una vez por todas de él y del bóxer de una sola vez, mucho mejor. Puedo ver su cara asombrada por mi acción y luego enfocarse en mi paquete con cara alarmada, te va a terminar gustando Hyuga, ya verás.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que te voy a hacer? –Le cuestiono de forma juguetona, pero mi voz se escucha ronca por el deseo.

-Sasuke kun...- La beso de nueva cuenta.

-Que te quede bien claro que eres mía, solo mía.

Volví a ponerme encima de ella entre sus piernas y rozar mi verga en la entrada de su vagina disfrutando de los fluidos, ¡joder! y también atormentándome por la punzada dolorosa por penetrarla inmediatamente, pero quería disfrutar más de este momento. Escuche un gimoteo, nena sé que también lo necesitas pero antes dejaremos las cosas en claro.

-Dilo... –Abre los ojos y me mira confusa –Di que solo eres mía.

-Soy tuya Sasuke kun- Lo dice y yo me elevo un poco, basta de juegos.

-No te quiero volver a ver tonteando con otro estúpido como Ren o el feudal, ¿entendido? – Me mira con la boca abierta y asiente levemente.

-¡Dilo!- Le ordeno, mientras sigo masajeando su pecho y jugando con mi polla en su entrada, sé que arde en deseo porque veo su cara.

-No lo haré Sas... –Antes de que pueda terminar la frase, la giro de tal manera que su cabeza queda sobre el colchón pero atraigo sus caderas levantándolas, dejando que su culo me de una excelente vista y posiciono mi verga en la entrada de esa gloriosa vagina, escuchando un gemido por parte de ella.

-¡Tú eres mía! –Le vuelvo a repetir y justo cuando termino de decirlo, la embisto bruscamente, escucho un grito por parte de ella, quiero moverme como loco pero decido darle un momento- Joder, estas muy apretada- Le digo, su estrechez me envuelve y estoy en el cielo nunca había sentido esto.

Me percato que en algún momento apretó las sabanas y cierta ropa que deje sobre la cama esa tarde con sus manos, no puedo evitar sonreír ladinamente.

-Ahora vas a gozar-Le digo, mientras salgo lentamente y joder la sensación es terriblemente buena, no puedo evitar gemir y no puedo detenerme y vuelvo a introducirme de forma despiadada, escucho otro grito por su parte, me inclino hacia delante para darle un beso, pero me encuentro una lagrima que roda por su mejilla, la absorbo con mi lengua y le doy un beso, me dirijo asía su boca y mientras la beso le digo: -Pronto ya no te va a doler- Mueve su cabeza afirmativamente y me incorporo.

Vuelvo a moverme pero ya no me detengo mantengo el ritmo acelerado y llenándola, perdiéndome en ella, tomo de su cabello y con la otra mano de su cadera, marcando el ritmo y pronto deja de quejarse y comienzo a escucharla gemir, lo está aceptando y gozando. Sigo embistiéndola con fuerza y sin piedad, empiezo a sentir que sus paredes me aprietan y se contraen, joder se va a venir... no puedo más le doy una nalgada fuerte.

-Joder Hinata-Le digo frustrado porque terminé con ella, llenándola de mi semen, perdiéndome en ella.

Pero no me es suficiente, aunque no he recuperado mis fuerzas tomo sus piernas que están temblando y le obligo a darse la vuelta, abre un poco los ojos y me ve, sé que estas cansada nena, pero aún no me llenas ¿tienes idea de cuántas maneras imagine tenerte? Será una noche larga para ti.

La empujo asía arriba, y me deslizo hincado entre sus piernas puedo sentir parte de los fluidos que salieron cuando nos venimos, beso sus pezones y se retuerce bajo de mí, haciendo que sonría. Vuelvo a posicionarme en su entrada que aún se encuentra lubricada por nuestros fluidos, beso cuidadosamente alrededor de su oreja y bajo por su cuello, acaricio una de sus piernas y puedo sentir como se estremece, vuelvo a su oreja y en un susurro le digo:

-Eres mía- Y vuelvo a penetrarla con fuerza.

-¡Ah!- No sé si se queja o lo disfruta, pero decido seguir con el ritmo, y para mi sorpresa ella comienza a encontrar mis arremetidas, haciéndolas más placenteras y llevándome a la gloria, ella es tan estrecha. Gime de nueva cuenta, mientras la hago mía sin piedad.

-Por favor- La escucho decir, ¿ya te cansaste?

Vuelvo a penetrarla rudamente y comienzo a descender el ritmo, veo como se pierde en las sensaciones y me doy cuenta que volverá a venirse y me salgo. Me mira perpleja, ¿quieres tu premio cierto?

Espero un momento para que pierda ese orgasmo y me acerco a ella besando su oreja.

-Te quiero adolorida, para que mañana recuerdes a quién le perteneces y quién estuvo dentro de ti.- Y vuelvo a penetrarla escucho su gemido y vuelve a encontrarme.

-Joder, estas tan rica- No puedo controlar mis palabras y ella me gime en el oído, maldita sea, ella me hace perder el control y no entiendo cómo pueden existir estas sensaciones, o ¿es ella quien las provoca?

Sigo con la tortura para ella y para mí... con las penetraciones lentas, pero finalmente decido recuperar el ritmo y empieza ese estremecimiento dentro de ella y termina viniéndose, mientras en mi oído dice mi nombre de forma distorsionada provocando que me prenda y le doy otras tres embestidas y termino en lo más profundo de su ser.

Siento sus brazos envolver mi espalda, y de pronto una de sus manos recorre mi mejilla busca mi boca con sus labios y esta vez soy un muñeco y dejo que haga lo que quiera, por esta noche se lo merece. Me besa de forma sutil, suave... pero aún así ese beso es tan bien recibido.

Salgo de ella lentamente y siento como se estremece y no puedo evitar preguntarle si se encuentra bien, asiente con la cabeza y me coloco a su lado atrayéndola asía mí, entre mis brazos, quiero tenerla así, pone su pequeña cabeza en mi pecho y su mano, su respiración se va normalizando y se queda dormida.

No era mi plan, pero debe estar exhausta, por esta vez dormirás Hinata.

El calor que emana mi cuerpo me despierta, por un momento no ubico dónde estoy y con quién. Estuve a punto de aventar a Hinata, no suelo abrazar a nadie ni permitir que duerman sobre mí o cualquier clase de arrumaco.

Conforme pasan los segundos me doy cuenta lo absurdo que debí verme envolviéndola con mis brazos, ella sigue profundamente dormida tal cómo se acomodo ayer, a excepción que tiene una de sus piernas sobre mí. Una punzada de culpabilidad me invade, ¿qué demonios hice? La desvirgaste Sasuke, ¿qué va a querer la Hyuga ahora? ¡Tsk! Mierda fue terriblemente bueno... pero sé que he complicado las cosas.

Empiezo a quitármela de encima, apenas si siente, sigue dormida me siento en la cama mirando al ventanal filtra una leve luz puesto que aún es temprano.

No puedo evitar echar su vistazo de su buen torneado cuerpo y miro por debajo de las sabanas, sonrío ladinamente ya que veo algunas marcas de nuestro encuentro y puedo ver una de mis camisas blancas de las que uso habitualmente, si la que me quite ayer para vestirme para la reunión, manchada de un poco de sangre y fluidos, ¿esto es un premio? ¿O debería molestarme Hyuga? La agarro jalándola para liberarla del cuerpo de Hinata.


	14. Lluvia de recuerdos

**POV HINATA**

Sasuke kun, ya me esta esperando lo alcanzo a ver y estoy nerviosa porque me siento incomoda con este vestido. Se gira de pronto con su expresión molesta, pero algo lo distrae y giro a ver a quién o qué mira con tanto interés detrás de mí. Pero no hay nadie, siento que mi cara se va a poner roja al darme cuenta que solo me esta mirando, yo soy quién tiene su mirada... optó por bajar la mirada y seguir andando para tratar de disimular mi nerviosismo por su mirada, ¿qué pensará? ¿Me veré bien?

Me sigue de cerca y entramos al recinto, hay una enorme mesa que sólo tiene sillas en los laterales y puedo adivinar cuál es la silla del señor feudal, así que me siento frente la silla vacía a esperar, aunque eso solo aumenta mis nervios bajo Sasuke kun observándome. El señor feudal entra e inmediatamente me pongo de pie, Sasuke kun tarda en reaccionar y doy un golpecito en el brazo para que saludemos apropiadamente.

La reunión ha marchado bien, pero siento que aunque me escucha no capta del todo mi mensaje, sin embargo es accesible y comprende nuestras intenciones y por lo visto no tiene ganas de enemistarse con Konoha.

-Toma- Me dice el señor feudal mientras me sirve sake en un vaso, cuando nos sirven la comida. Lo he probado anteriormente en algunas reuniones del clan, y sé los efectos que puede causar si no se toma con cuidado y más a alguien como yo que no lo consumo mucho, pero no puedo desairar al señor feudal y recordando algunos consejos, lo acepto tratando de ser lo más amable posible.

En cuanto me termino ese vaso junto con el plato fuerte, el señor feudal me da más... no me agrada la forma en la cual me observa me incomoda, pero trato de ignorar eso y pensar que estoy malinterpretando todo, él es un señor.

Percibo el malestar de Sasuke kun, no tengo idea del porqué, aún así me siento feliz... quizás ya estoy algo achispada por el sake he bebido demasiado tratándose de mí. Intento ponerle atención al señor feudal para no ser maleducada, pero definitivamente me siento incomoda.

Bebo el sake con pequeños sorbos, mientras sigue transcurriendo la cena.

\- ¿Clan Hyuga?- El señor feudal llama mi atención, mientras me señala con su vaso de sake.

\- Hai- Le contesto rápidamente mientras dibuja una enorme sonrisa que me da escalofríos.

\- Un clan muy poderoso, ¿conoces a Hiashi? - ¿conoce a mi padre?

\- Es mi padre. –Le respondo tratando de no demorar mi respuesta.

\- ¿Entonces tú eres su primogénita? – No puedo evitar sonreír, este señor sabe algo acerca de mi familia.

\- Así es señor.- Le digo, interesándome en su plática realmente.

\- Vaya, me habían hablado acerca de su primogénita pero nunca imagine que fuera tan bella.- ¿cómo? Una mezcla de miedo e incertidumbre recorre mi cuerpo... a mi mente vienen recuerdos de una conversación con Neji nisan, me muerdo el labio tratando de evitarlos... en aquella ocasión traté de pensar que solo quería asustarme por ser débil y quería motivarme a hacerme más fuerte, pero escuchando esto quizás era verdad y mi padre me buscaba un esposo influyente para tener un pretexto y poner a alguien más apto para liderar el clan, no puedo evitar terminar el sake de un trago.

\- Gracias- Le digo, en cuanto he liberado mi boca de ese líquido embriagador.

\- ¿Aún no tienes prometido? – Esto solo me confirma mis ideas. ¿tan lejos quieres mandarme padre?

\- No, señor. –Le respondo, con tristeza mentir no me serviría de nada.

\- Eres una excelente dama me habían hablado de ti, mi esposa murió hace poco, pero las palabras se quedaron cortas a la realidad. – Le sonrío a fuerzas, ¿qué le digo? Espero que elimine sus ideas... De pronto un escalofrió me recorre nuevamente con un terrible pensamiento: ¿El vestido? ¿mi padre habrá hablado con Tsunade? ¿Es capaz de exhibirme de esta manera?...

\- Señor – Debo agradecer que este buen hombre haya aparecido para darme un respiro.

\- Debo ir atender unos asuntos, me gustaría invitarlos a comer mañana –¿Qué le digo? Entre menos me vea es mejor, me siento humillada...

\- Lo lamento, tenemos que partir, agradecemos su ofrecimiento. Gracias por sus atenciones. –La angelical y seductora voz de Sasuke kun, vuelve a hacer su aparición librándome, y agradezco infinitamente que el señor tenga que irse ahora.

Sale de la estancia y yo estoy a punto de ponerme a llorar, puedo verlo todo ahora... mi padre solo se aprovecho de mi misión para que este señor me conociera, ¿tan poco confía en mí? Sé que soy débil pero he mejorado y lo haré... Sasuke kun me saca de mis pensamientos al tomarme de la mano y arrastrarme fuera del salón, ¿ahora qué hice? Y de pronto ya no puedo más:

-Sasuke kun- Le digo mientras hago que se detenga y lo miro exigiéndole una explicación, esta vez lo he hecho bien no tiene por qué estar enojado.

-Estas ebria- Me dice, ¿de qué habla? Yo estoy bien.

-¡No lo estoy!- Le digo, ¿Qué te pasa Sasuke kun? Estoy cansada de que todos me traten de esa forma.

Pero vuelve a sujetarme y tratar de que avance pero ya ha pasado mi cuarto, así que empiezo a poner de verdad resistencia... Se detiene se da la vuelta y me toma entre sus brazos pero me carga en su hombro, le doy pequeños puñetazos en su espalda mientras le exijo que me baje, sé que estoy montando un espectáculo, así que dudo en seguir pidiéndoselo... pero se lo sigo diciendo, hasta que llegamos a su cuarto, cierra la puerta y me baja parándose frente a mí.

-Tonta- Me dice molesto, ¿pero esta vez por qué? ¿Qué te hice? Estoy enojada y tengo mis pensamientos y esta vez quiero ser egoísta e irme a mi cuarto y solo pensar en lo desdichada que soy. Así que dejo que hable todo lo que quiera, pero en vez de eso toma mi cara y sé que me besara y no quiero, no quiero, me siento rota.

-¡Para! –Le digo antes de qué lo haga.

-¡¿Por qué?!-Me grita mientras veo como sus hermosos ojos se transforman para mostrar el sharingan- ¡¿prefieres que lo haga el pendejo de Ren o el estúpido del viejo feudal?! -¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede pensar eso?

-Sólo quiero que dejes de jugar conmigo –Me sincero mientras intento alejarlo de mí, sin ningún éxito.

-Tú eres mía Hyuga- Me dice, y me pierdo en esos ojos que tanto temor causan y por un momento es como si hubiese puesto otra curita a mi corazón... Siento sus manos envolver las mías retirándolas de su bien formado pecho, acercando su cuerpo junto al mío, enciende miles de cosas en mí, y me besa, no me importa que quiere de mí, no me importa el por qué lo hace; solo deseo que cure todas estas heridas que tengo aquí, quiero olvidar todo su desamor y los limites a los cuales es capaz de llegar mi padre... perderme en sus labios y solo correspondo su beso desesperado.

Siento como me pierdo en su beso, siento cómo miles de sensaciones se van enciendo dentro de mí sólo quiero tocarlo, abrazarlo y suelta mis manos y de pronto sus manos recorre mi trasero y siento sus caricias y su forma de tocarme... me gusta y no quiero que se detenga y lo abrazo tomo de su pelo, me alza y lo envuelvo con mis piernas sintiendo su cercanía disfrutando de poder tenerlo así... una de sus manos toca mi pierna, y siento que su tacto manda sensaciones eléctricas a mi parte más intima, sé que esta mal esto, pero prefiero no pensar en eso.

Me suelta y por un momento pienso que ha sido todo, tratando de tomar el aire que me hace falta me sobresalto nuevamente cuando me gira y me pega a la pared, puedo sentir su cuerpo tocar el mío y mi trasero está demasiado receptivo, mi parte más intima sigue haciéndome sentir tantas cosas, en realidad él... besa mi oreja y aunque intento ahogar un gemido... sale y algo de él crece contra mis nalgas, sus labios se dirigen a mi cuello y comienza a besarlo, tengo ganas de moverme porque algo dentro de mi crece, sus manos tocan mis senos primero suavemente y agradezco la caricia ya que me da cierta calma, después aprieta levemente sube la fuerza y yo no aguanto, creo que esto es estar excitada, solo sé que quiero estar con él, amo sus manos tocándome, lo amo a él y quiero estar con él... como él quiera ahora no importa. Trato de estar firme y me apoyo en la pared tratando de ahogar mis gemidos me muerdo mi labio inferior y sus labios o más bien sus dientes también, me vuelve a besar y yo quiero hacerlo, besarlo terminarme sus labios...

Siento sus manos colarse en mi vestido no puedo evitar sonrojarme al sentir que envuelve mis senos entre sus manos, sus dedos cerca de mi pezón... lo toma y eso se siente tan bien, solo provoca aún más sensaciones dentro de mí... caricias leves y después una presión gentil... mi cuerpo no lo reconozco y yo solo quiero que no pare, que siga tocándome. Y ya no me importa si hago ruido o no estoy jadeando... o lo que le sigue.

Suelta mis pechos y mis labios y me manda a la cama de pronto, caigo boca arriba e intento levantarme pero en el proceso me encuentro con su cara que me paraliza se ve tan guapo con sus ojos negros, ya no se encuentra molesto, me atrevería a decir que sus ojos tienen una chispa de deseo y no puedo evitar sonreír interiormente, si Hinata sólo estas tú con él, te desea a ti. Se acerca demasiado lento y cuando esta frente a la cama se mete entre mis piernas y se inclina acaricia mi mejilla muevo mi cara asía su mano disfrutando de su delicada agarre y sus labios se encuentran con los míos en un desesperado beso, su mano volvió a tocar mi pierna deslizándola de arriba a abajo y yo quería quedarme quieta pero esa caricia me provocaba miles de reacciones, me hizo flexionar la rodilla y seguí el movimiento con la otra extremidad... mientras nos besábamos apreté su cuerpo con mis piernas. Se separa de mis labios, suelta mi pierna y sus manos van directo a la cinta del kimono, no sé cómo pero ha aflojado la parte superior, lo veo diferente y me siento tan bien... él es tan guapo y el hombre que amo... solo quiero disfrutar esto.

Me quita la parte superior y quedo con mi ropa interior, pero después de que pasa sus ojos lo quita y yo no opongo resistencia... debería estar avergonzada pero no tengo tiempo ni para pensar eso ¿tienes idea de lo que es tener a ese hombre que tanto anhelas de esa forma?

Su mirada tan directa en mis senos me hace volver a la realidad, empiezo a sentirme avergonzada, mientras veo cómo el esta sonriendo dulcemente.

-Eres exquisita, no deberías apenarte porque son realmente bellos- Me dice, aunque esto sólo logra avergonzarme más... un momento ha dicho que soy exquisita, ¿bellos? Me siento estupenda, abro la boca para decirle la tontería que él es perfecto, pero para mi suerte me vuelve a besar y vuelvo a tocar su pelo y entrelazarlo entre mis dedos, me dejo caer en la cama... me toca el pecho y su simple tacto me hace explotar, dibuja una línea de besos desde mi boca hasta mis pechos, pero en un momento dado deja los besos para lamerlos y conforme se acerca a mi pezón la adrenalina y deseo crecen más... siento su aliento en mi pezón y no puedo evitar removerme debajo de él y rápidamente lo aprisiona y empieza a succionar aumentando el ritmo, siento sus dientes ir cerrándose sobre él y tira de el con ellos y yo estoy que me derrito, me pierdo en las sensaciones. Mi otro pecho recibía caricias leves pero fueron aumentando igual hasta que se convirtieron en pellizcos... yo solo soy sensaciones, no puedo controlar nada de mi cuerpo.

No sé cuánto tiempo disfruto de sus caricias, pero sé que bastante tiempo. Sus manos siguen moviéndose por mi cuerpo las siento en mi intimidad, y recibo caricias y no puedo hacer más que disfrutarlas.

Me quita el vestido de pronto, y vuelve a besarme y esta vez me dejo llevar aún más, quiero demostrarle lo mucho que provoca en mí y lo beso desesperadamente, reclamándolo.

-Si nena – Me dice entre mis labios, no puedo evitar sonreírle mientras se aleja de mí... y mis manos se mueven solas antes de que pueda alejarse tomo sus mejillas entre mis manos y vuelvo a besarlo... pero se aleja, me siento triste que lo haga... siento sus manos en mis caderas e introduce sus dedos índices en mi ropa interior y jala de ella... ¡La ha roto! Y no puedo más que abrir la boca por su arrebato, se levanta y encontrarme en esa posición y sin ropa... ¡Qué vergüenza! Sus ojos parecen tener algo porque no puedo dejar de observarlos... y a todo él, se quita la camisa y puedo ver su bien formado cuerpo, perderme en cada parte de él... veo como empieza a desabotonar su pantalón y mi corazón late tan rápido... Si no salgo ahora misma, seré suya... lo sé.

Se quita la ropa y ¡cielos! Su pene es enorme... he visto algunos por accidente al convivir con Shino kun, Kiba Kun y otros compañeros descuidados... pero él de él... ¿cómo se supone?...

-¿Tienes idea de lo que te voy a hacer? –Me pregunta con una voz que nunca le había escuchado, acercándose y perdiéndome de mis anteriores pensamientos... solo quiero ser de él... estoy segura.

-Sasuke kun...- Intentó decirle que lo quiero, pero me besa.

-Que te quede bien claro que eres mía, solo mía. –Me dice, su comentario me sorprende.

Pero comienza nuevamente a meterse entre mis piernas y siento cómo su miembro roza mi intimidad y me deshago, quiero tenerlo dentro y sus caricias me hacen sentir y querer más. Gimo sin poder controlarlo.

-Dilo... –Me dice haciendo que lo mire nuevamente distrayéndome de lo que me hace sentir –Di que solo eres mía.

-Soy tuya Sasuke kun- Su confesión me hace sentir extraña, pero extraña feliz ¿podría ser de alguien más? Y se lo digo.

-No te quiero volver a ver tonteando con otro estúpido como Ren o el feudal, ¿entendido? – No puedo evitar sorprenderme, si esos no son celos ¿qué son? Lo tranquilizo y asiento.

-¡Dilo!- Me ordena, pero me distrae con sus caricias en mi seno y en mi vagina.

-No lo haré Sas... –Entre gimoteos trato de responderle, pero abruptamente me da la vuelta, toma de mis caderas jalándolas asía arriba y termino sosteniéndome con mis rodillas mis brazos alrededor de mi cabeza en la cama. Y ese movimiento, el roce de sus manos me hace gemir, ¿qué me esta pasando? Estoy llena de deseo por él.

-¡Tú eres mía! –Le escucho decir y luego siento un dolor que me llena, aprieto las sabanas para tratar de ahogar el malestar, grito por la brusca intromisión y el ardor y dolor que ha provocado, lo ha hecho y no me importa... se ha quedado quieto y trato de respirar para recuperarme de su ataque.

\- Joder, estas muy apretada- Me dice y su voz ronca y llena de deseo me envuelve en sensaciones en esa zona que Sasuke kun ha invadido. -Ahora vas a gozar- ¿puede ser mejor? Claro no es muy agradable este dolor, pero todo lo previo me llevo al cielo y a sentir cosas que dudo volver a sentir... siento cómo me abandona y extrañamente no quiero que se aleje, escucho que gime y yo sólo quiero tenerlo dentro nuevamente.

Y de nueva cuenta se introduce y duele y otro grito de sorpresa y dolor sale de mi boca, aunque menos que la primera vez, escucho otro gruñido de su parte y siento su cuerpo en mi espalda y a continuación su lengua en mi mejilla, hasta ese momento me doy cuenta que unas lágrimas habían escapado de mis ojos, siento un tierno beso en esa misma zona y a continuación me besa en los labios y en susurros me dice: "Pronto ya no te va a doler", sus palabras me calman y no sé porque pero confió en él y asiento. Se levanta y entonces inmediatamente sale y vuelve a entrar... una y otra vez, solo jadeo y me mantengo quieta sintiéndolo después de un rato las placenteras sensaciones me envuelven y ya no siento más dolor y disfruto de cada penetración de Sasuke kun, toma de mi pelo y mis caderas y se ayuda a mantener ese delicioso ritmo y yo solo soy sensaciones, gimo, jadeo, grito... no lo sé, solo soy consciente que algo dentro de mí estalla, me pierdo pero puedo sentir que Sasuke kun me da una fuerte nalgada que apenas siento y a continuación se viene. Se queda un momento quieto y después siento como se sale dejándome incompleta, pero al mismo tiempo muy satisfecha.

Toma una de mis piernas y me da la vuelta, hasta ahí me doy cuenta que estoy hecha una gelatina... Salgo de mi trance y puedo verlo esta serio pero su cara se ve menos estresada, no sé que pasa por su mente porque una chispa aparece por sus ojos y hace que me mueva acomodándome en la cama, él me sigue moviéndose con sus rodillas pero sigue entre mis piernas que rozan las mías de vez en cuando. Al llegar a la cabecera siento como besa mis pezones y me estremezco por la sensación, puedo verle sonreír y me encanta que sonría de esa manera, me cautiva. Y siento su pene erguido en la entrada de mi vagina y no puedo creerlo. Me besa de una manera tierna y deliciosa en mi oreja, y vuelve a bajar dibujando una línea de besos, siento sus manos en mis piernas y vuelvo a flexionarlas abrazando su cuerpo. Y me dice en mi oído:

-Eres mía- Y si quiero ser suya, solo de él... entra nuevamente sin avisarme.

-¡Ah!- Vuelvo a gritar, pero esta vez no me duele y disfruto que lo haya hecho, extrañamente deseaba tenerlo nuevamente y que me llenara, me complementara de él.

Ya no es suficiente, y encuentro la manera de encontrarlo en sus penetraciones y la sensación que pensé no podía ser mejor... sí lo es. Y no puedo controlar mi cuerpo nuevamente, soy solo sensaciones y gemidos.

-Por favor- Le suplico, quiero terminar con eso mis piernas tiemblan descontroladamente y yo no sé si seré capaz de seguir sintiendo todas esas sensaciones.

Sigue penetrándome, pero... lo hace lento y es agradable, pero yo deseo que siga como antes... Esas sensaciones, siento mi interior contraerse y sé que lo que viene me hará sentir estupenda... pero se sale completamente y se sienta en sus talones frente a mí. Lo miro confundida, me sonríe y se acerca a besarme la oreja y me dice:

-Te quiero adolorida, para que mañana recuerdes a quién le perteneces y quién estuvo dentro de ti.- Y por alguna extraña razón esa frase tan posesiva, solo me suena tan sexy. -Joder, estas tan rica- Me dice, y yo me siento verdaderamente hermosa y deseada, sintiendo como se mueve dentro de mí y sus palabras, solo puedo seguir perdiendome en el deseo.

Después de un rato vuelve a un ritmo acelerado y no tardo en que mi intimidad lo aplauda y se vuelva loca... y nuevamente estallo... digo su nombre porque quiero decirle tantas cosas, pero su nombre es lo único que sale, apenas y soy consciente que sigue moviéndose y siento cómo me penetra y en el fondo se vierte en mí. Lo abrazo, y decido tomar su mejilla y besarlo suavemente... me corresponde y me siento grande antes del terminar el beso siento cómo se aleja de mí y siento un poco de molestia.

-¿Estas bien?- Me pregunta mirando mi cara, seguro hice una mueca de dolor, decido asentir con la cabeza y él se recuesta a mi lado y pasa una mano por mi cuello y termina tocando mi espalda y me jala asía él ¿podría ser más feliz? Coloco mi cabeza sobre su bien formado pecho y toco con mi mano las líneas que marcan sus músculos ahí, estoy cansada y cierro mis ojos.

 **POV SASUKE**

Decido doblarla y me levanto y la dejo en mis cosas, tomó ropa limpia y me meto a bañar, pero mientras el agua corre por mi cuerpo solo puedo pensar en lo ocurrido anoche en la forma cómo se me entrego y su actitud, el sake... ¿contara cómo si me hubiera aprovechado de ella? Técnicamente borracha no estaba, aunque en sus cinco sentidos tampoco, sonrió mientras envuelvo mi polla en mi mano empiezo a sobarla de arriba abajo, no es lo mismo que estar dentro de ella, pero si lo más inteligente.

Salgo del baño y ella sigue dormida, pero es hora de volver Hyuga.

-Hyuga- La llamo desde el lugar donde me encuentro.

Mi voz llega a sus oídos, porque la veo sonreír.

-Hyuga- Le vuelvo a decir.

Aprieta sus ojos y los abre lentamente, esta desubicada lo sé por la forma en la cual empieza a mirar las cosas. De pronto su cara se llena de un leve rubor y de una mueca ¿culpable? No estoy seguro, esa expresión puede decir muchas cosas.

-¡Hyuga!-le vuelvo a decir, esta vez me enfoca y sus ojos se dilatan, se pone completamente roja –Apúrate, se hace tarde- Le digo antes, de que me complique todo, esperando que decida actuar cómo espero. –Si te vas a bañar hazlo, iré por tus cosas y te las dejaré en el baño- Le indico el baño- De otra forma vete a cambiar.

Huye de mi mirada y se sienta en la cama cubriéndose con la sábana, hace una pequeña mueca de dolor que disfruto, si nena yo soy tu hombre y yo te lo cause.

-¿Qué esperas? –Le digo apurándola.

Toma de la sabana, se envuelve en ella y da pequeños pasos asía el baño, discretamente la observo y me encanta lo que veo... podría verlo cada mañana ¿qué mierda dices Sasuke?

Me dedico a ir por sus cosas a su habitación, al llegar la puerta está abierta completamente ¡mierda! Lo sabía ese viejo seguro vino a buscarla no se tomo ni la molestia de cerrarla cuando no la encontró, agarro sus cosas y las llevo a la habitación y las meto en el baño y me doy un pequeño tiempo para disfrutar de su silueta.

 **POV HINATA**

"Hyuga" la voz de Sasuke... la dulce voz... abro los ojos ¿dónde estoy? Y cada uno de los recuerdos de la noche pasada llegan como una lluvia a mi cabeza ¿qué hice? Me siento mal, no debí... y recuerdo la forma como me miraba Sasuke kun y sé que me he puesto roja, pero me siento pésimo... ¿qué hará ahora Sasuke kun? ¿le importara la noche que pasamos juntos? ... He deshonrado a mi padre... a mí misma, ¿qué haré cuando deba casarme y él se de cuenta que no soy doncella?

-¡Hyuga!- Sasuke kun esta aquí, claro estoy en su habitación... lo miro y se me cae la cara de vergüenza, pero lo hago porque quiero saber qué encuentro en sus ojos–Apúrate, se hace tarde- Me dice, ¿solo eso? Si, Hinata... sólo eso ¿qué esperabas? Conoces a Sasuke kun... tú cometiste un error no esperes que él pague por eso–Si te vas a bañar hazlo, iré por tus cosas y te las dejaré en el baño- Me dice, tiene prisa ya es tarde- De otra forma vete a cambiar-Termina por decirme.

Desvió mi mirada y comienzo a sentarme y un leve malestar aparece en mi zona íntima y de forma sorpresiva, recuerdo que Sasuke kun quería esto y volteo a verlo pero él se encuentra con una sonrisa de satisfacción que no sé cómo interpretar e inmediatamente me dice:

-¿Qué esperas? – ayer quería que le dijera que era suya y hoy solo es el mismo de siempre, me siento frustrada.

No me queda más que bañarme ahí mismo, trato de tapar mi cuerpo aunque Sasuke kun ya lo conozca demasiado bien y me encamino asía el baño. Una vez dentro suelto la sabana y abro la llave el agua comienza a caer de la regadera y en cuanto tiene la temperatura adecuada me zambullo en esa deliciosa lluvia, miro asía abajo y veo mis pechos llenos de marcar moradas algunas de esas mordidas y me sonrojo recordando cómo llegaron ahí, entre mis piernas apenas perceptible encuentro un poco de sangre seca que se disuelve con el agua, tengo varias partes de mi cuerpo adolorido, como si de entrenamiento se tratase. Pero me duele más el corazón, no puedo decir que me arrepiento de lo sucedido con Sasuke kun, yo solo lo deseaba, quizás tuve suerte de poder estar de esa forma con él... pero me acongoja más en estos momentos el porque fui tan vulnerable... mi padre y ver cómo me maneja para defender sus intereses, nunca dejara de rechazarme por más que lo intente... y no ayudo en mucho, basta mirar lo que hice esta noche... y con Uchiha Sasuke, mi padre no confía en él y es uno de los que están en contra de su regreso a la aldea... Hyuga Hinata, ¿qué harás ahora?

 **Espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo pasado y que este también, iba a esperar para subirlo pero tendría que hacer algunos movimientos y decidí que era mejor un regalo del domingo. Gracias por sus comentarios y sugerencias y cuenten que opinan de Sasuke y de Hinata? ¿Qué les agradaría que pasara? D: Espero que sigan disfrutando de esto, aún tenemos un largo camino. Saludos y gracias por leerme.**


	15. Sobresalto

**POV SASUKE**

Cuando sale del baño, ya sale cambiada y peinada inclusive con su maleta al hombro, aunque tardo bastante se ve decidida a salir de ahí y eso es todo lo que quiero nena.

Me levanto de la cama cojo mis cosas y nos dirigimos a la entrada, justo en la entrada se encuentra ese pervertido que mira a Hinata sorprendido y se pasa un dedo por los labios.

-¿Todo bien? –Nos pregunta pero me apresuro a contestar.

-Si, hemos pasado una agradable noche, gracias por su hospitalidad- Digo y le ofrezco una reverencia hipócrita. Sigue mirando incrédulo y sé que se pregunta ¿dónde diablos se metió? y en este momento se acaba de dar cuenta que no buscó ni tú ni ninguno de sus hombres en mi habitación, teje tu historia pendejo.

-Deberían quedarse a desayunar- Dice intentando retenernos.

-Le agradecemos, pero tenemos prisa- Le vuelvo a contestar secamente.

Hinata intenta sonreírle a ese cabrón.

-Vamos Hinata- Le indicó y salgo de ahí.

La noto extraña y no me refiero al acto sexual... siento como si algo más le afectara ya que se puso más extraña cuando nos topamos con ese imbécil pero no le cuestiono y encuentro la salida de esa maldita aldea para volver a Konoha de una vez por todas.

Hemos seguido todo el día en silencio y viendo caer la tarde sobre nosotros, ya estoy fastidiado no ha dicho una sola palabra de la noche pasada, ¿lo habrá olvidado? Pero estaba desnuda en mi cama no pudo malinterpretarlo o no pudo olvidarlo... ¿no era eso lo que querías Sasuke simplemente tomarla sin complicaciones? Tsk... ¿Por qué cualquier cosa insignificante de ella me malhumora? ...¿Me malhumora que me ignore?

Cuando anochece decido buscar un lugar para pasar la noche y comer algo hemos estado todo el día andando. Veo a Hyuga empezar a preparar algo pero no puedo evitar perderme en sus curvas.

 **POV HINATA**

Termino de bañarme y al salir me encuentro con mi mochila, no puedo evitar sonreír porque no había pensado que tenía que vestirme hasta que tome la toalla y me envolví en ella, tome la ropa habitual y me seque lentamente el cabello frente al espejo, percibí mis labios un poco inflamados... y Sasuke kun vino a mi mente, recordando cada momento que pase con él anoche entre sus brazos, sintiendo sus labios por mi cuerpo... y hoy no me atrevo a tocarlo nuevamente una oleada de melancolía me invade por esto.

Quiero ponerme a llorar, me siento perdida pero aspiro profundamente y decido seguir con esto... ya me di cuenta que Sasuke kun no piensa hablarlo ni nada por el estilo... solo fue una noche más para él y no haré nada inapropiado, debo pensar en mi clan y en comportarme.

Al salir Sasuke kun, se encuentra sentado en la cama hojeando un libro que debe ser de la habitación, apenas si me mira se levanta y yo no puedo evitar que mi corazón lata como loco y aunque trae sus ropas lo recuerdo desnudo, su hermoso y bien formado cuerpo ¡Hinata! Me reprimo a mi misma tratando de mandar esos pensamientos lujuriosos lejos de mí.

Salimos de la habitación sin cruzar palabras y al llegar a la salida de la mansión, se encuentran varias personas y ¡Oh no! También el señor feudal.

-¿Todo bien? –Nos cuestiona, pero siento que me observa preguntándome directamente, me he puesto nerviosa he intento responder pero escucho la voz de Sasuke kun.

-Si, hemos pasado una agradable noche, gracias por su hospitalidad- ¿agradable noche? No puedo evitar sonrojarme y mirarlo él que le sonríe ladinamente al señor feudal, y hace una pequeña reverencia. El señor feudal apenas y le presta atención y sigue observándome me siento de verdad incomoda.

-Deberían quedarse a desayunar- Nos dice el señor feudal, me sonríe y yo no sé que decir, vuelvo a mirar a Sasuke kun que le responde:

-Le agradecemos, pero tenemos prisa.

-Vamos Hinata- Me dice mientras comienza a caminar y haciendo una pequeña reverencia le sigo.

Agradezco por primera vez su hostilidad y que haya decidido eso. Quiero salir de esa aldea y tratar de olvidar, tengo miedo porque ese hombre quiera relacionarse conmigo... mi padre no puede tener tan buena suerte ¿oh si? Hinata, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? ¿Y cómo él dispone de esta manera de mí? Pues es mi padre, por eso tiene el poder de hacerlo. No puedes hacer nada solo aceptar lo que me ha tocado.

Todo el camino no puedo más que pensar en el futuro que ha decidido padre para mí, aunque en algunas ocasiones al observar la amplia espalda de Sasuke kun, también viene los conflictos de mis sentimientos y lo sucedido la noche pasada ¿Qué debería hacer contigo Sasuke kun? Sólo cuidarte, eres una persona que la han lastimado mucho, yo solo puedo cuidarte mientras pueda y esté cerca de ti.

No me había dado cuenta del paso del tiempo, con razón estoy cansada y hambrienta ya está cayendo la noche, Sasuke kun ha decidido que descansemos, asar un poco de carne no estaría mal así que me dispongo a hacer la cena y disfrutar del olor de la carne al cocerse en el fuego, en cuánto está lista le paso una brocheta a Sasuke kun, me mira fijamente y le sonrío, él luce tan lindo debería guardar esa imagen y contemplarlo ahora que puedo.

Empezamos a comer sin decir absolutamente nada, no me atrevo a mirarlo pero siento su mirada en mí... continuamos cenando, y cuando creo que ha terminado me atrevo a mirarlo y efectivamente ya no tiene comida, su mirada en la mia, siento que una electricidad sube por todo mi cuerpo y de pronto lo tengo frente a mí, tocando mi cara y besándome... cierro los ojos y le correspondo ese beso, dándole acceso a que explore mi boca y sigo sus movimientos... pongo mis manos en su espalda abrazándolo, ¡cuánto desee poder hacerlo todo este día! Sus manos dejaron al descubierto mis pechos y mis manos se fueron a sus rostro que lucía de nuevo con esa chispa de anoche, volvió a besarme y a continuación sus manos se apoderaron de mis pechos tocándolos nuevamente aunque esta vez sentía una leve molestia, pude ver su sonrisa al ver mi mueca y aflojo su agarre por uno más sutil y mucho más agradable, nos perdimos en otro beso.

Sus manos se movieron a mis caderas y me guió para que me sentara sobre sus piernas atrayéndome con fuerza asía su cuerpo, yo me encontraba ya jadeando y a él podía escucharle soltar unos gruñidos. Me quito la blusa y el sostén y paso sus manos a mis nalgas... y entonces solo lo hice, me abracé a él fuertemente, mi movimiento le sorprendió y lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

-Mmph –Me dijo mientras soltaba mi trasero y sus manos no tocaban nada mí... sin saber por qué unas lágrimas traicioneras salieron, sé que se percato de esto, coloque mi cabeza en su hombro y él estaba inmóvil... no sé si esto era bueno o no.

De pronto se levanto cargándome con él y me llevo asía donde extendió su bolsa de dormir y me dejo ahí, se coloco encima de mí, su cara lucía extrañada y me beso lentamente en mi cuello mientras se quitaba la camisa y la hakama (la prenda azul), lleve mis manos a su abdomen y lo acaricie disfrutándolo, sus manos fueron directo a desabotonar mi short y a continuación bajó el cierre, introdujo su mano en mi intimidad y me miro fijamente... sus dedos índice y anular se pasearon por mis labios mayores, buscando entrada y en cuánto tuvo acceso, una molestia vino haciendo que hiciera una mueca de dolor, volvió a sonreír.

-Bien, tendré que ser delicado esta vez... porque volverás a ser mía. –Sus palabras me excitaron de sobremanera.

Se hincó y me quito mi short junto con la ropa interior, cerré los ojos y un segundo después sentí su miembro en la entrada de mi vagina hecho que hizo que abriera los ojos y me encontrara con su mirada mientras se recostaba sobre mí, me beso.

-Vaya, ya estas lista... –Dijo y de nueva cuenta me beso.

Se fue introduciendo lentamente, no pude evitar hacer una mueca de dolor y que un pequeño quejido saliera de mi garganta.

-Tranquila- Me dijo mientras me besaba y se detenía.

Respiré hondo y mire su cara, volvió a besarme y a entrar lentamente, apreté sus bíceps.

-¿Quieres que siga? –Su pregunta me sorprendió, pero asentí levemente.

 **POV SASUKE**

Me ofrece mi comida con una sincera sonrisa que hace que me distraiga de su bien formado cuerpo, recordando la maravillosa noche que me regalo, cenamos en silencio... tanto silencio me fastidia, ¡joder! ¿Cuándo el silencio me fue incomodo? Terminó de cenar y la observo más detenidamente, aún sin vestir como ayer y solo trayendo ropas sencillas... sigue viéndose tan bien y luce mucho más dulce y niña.

Voltea y nuestras miradas se cruzan se ve tan ingenua, ¡a la mierda! Mi cuerpo se mueve solo, le tomo sus mejillas y la beso apasionadamente nos perdemos en ese beso o al menos yo... sus manos en mi espalda alta empujándome asía ella. Joder no puedo esperar más y me muevo a disfrutar de sus grandes pechos, tus manitas en mi cara no van a detenerme Hyuga, la beso correspondiendo a lo que desea pero tengo que entrar en acción y aprieto sus senos entre mis manos, mientras me alejo de su cara para poder presenciar una mueca de dolor por mi audacia, ¡Oh nena lo lamento! Transformo mi apretón a una caricia que sé si va a disfrutar, pero no puedo evitar sonreír ¡Sasuke fuiste un animal, ahora vas a tener que contenerte por no hacerlo ayer!

¡Basta te quiero encima! ¡Ahora! la tomo de la cadera y la posiciono encima de mí, de tal forma que su adorada vagina por encima de las ropas acaricie a mi polla, sus gemiditos me vuelven loco. De una vez por todas le quito esa estorbosa blusa y su sujetador, admirando el espectáculo, ¿cómo esta nena tiene una cara tan inocente y ese cuerpo que provoque que cualquiera se pierda? ¿Eres una trampa Hyuga? Aprieto su trasero, amasándolo, disfrutándolo... joder... ¿qué? Me ha pasado sus manos por mi cuello ¿me esta abrazando? Sí y muy firme, ¿qué diablos?

-Mmph – Le dije esperando que me soltara de ese agarre me hacía sentir perturbado, pero no lo hizo la solté poniendo mis manos hacia tras de mi cuerpo recargándome con ellas, puso su cabeza en mi hombro... eso es extraño un tanto incomodo... pero no se siente mal... quizás me agrada. Su pecho ha empezado a convulsionar ¿está llorando? Pongo los ojos en blanco ¿qué diablos sucede? No tengo idea de cómo debería actuar... no sé porqué se ha puesto a llorar ¿la lastime? Quizás hace un momento, pero no fue para tanto... quizás anoche... ¿llora porque tiene miedo?... No, no puede ser ella gozó de nuestro encuentro igual que yo... si ella no quisiese me lo hubiera dicho, tal como anoche cuando me dijo que parara. Joder no entiendo qué diablos le pasa, tenía que ser mujer.

Agradezco haber puesto la bolsa de dormir y la llevo asía allá, poniéndome encima de ella... es tiempo de saber si podré tenerla está noche... su cara mojada no mostraban signos de que quisiese que me alejara, hora de comprobar mis sospechas, besé su cuello y comencé a deshacerme de las prendas que me estorbaban dejándome solo el pantalón... Sus manos en mi abdomen acariciándome, ¡oh nena! Mejor prueba no necesito. Incorporándome muy levemente encuentro entrada a su vagina levemente húmeda... no pierdo detalle de su cara quiero saber hasta dónde puedo llegar hoy... introduzco un poco el dedo índice y su carita se descompone, sonrío ladinamente ¡Mierda, Sasuke la jodiste ayer! Tendrás que hacerlo lento esta vez si no quieres lastimarla.

-Bien, tendré que ser delicado esta vez... porque volverás a ser mía. –Le informo para darle seguridad y sepa qué esperar, no quiero que huya, mi verga la necesita.

Le quito sus estorbosas ropas y me incorporo para desprenderme de las mías, al observarla tiene los ojos cerrados, ¿qué haces nena? Me pongo entre ella, acurrucando a mi polla en su entrada, abre los ojos como platos dibujando una o con su boca, ¡joder! ¿Por qué la deseo tanto? Me pongo encima de ella y la beso.

-Vaya, ya estas lista... –Le digo mientras jugueteo en su entrada y reclamo sus labios, malditos labios que me hacen desearlos.

La voy penetrando jodidamente lento y aún así mi intromisión le molesta. Su cara vuelve a hacer una mueca y un quejido ¡joder! ¿Me dejara seguir adelante?

-Tranquila- Le digo y vuelvo a besarla.

Una vez que siento que se ha calmado, decido seguir entrando, sus manos apretaron mis bíceps ¡joder Hinata! ¡Cómo te deseo!

-¿Quieres que siga? – Su apretón no sé cómo interpretarlo y decido que es hora qué me diga qué quiere.

Perfecto ha aceptado, lo sabía Hyuga también lo quieres. Aunque la poseo a un ritmo tortuosamente lento, ella logra llegar al orgasmo llevándome con ella, ¡pero joder! Volví a venirme dentro de ella, tengo que ser más cuidadoso en ese aspecto, pero maldita Hyuga me trastornas... Ha quedado como una muñeca de trapo, salgo lentamente de ella y me acuesto de lado mirando su cara satisfecha, se acurruca en mi pecho eso no lo esperaba y aunque debería alejarla decido tomar su bolsa de dormir y cubrirnos con ella... Después de todo, debo aceptar que poseerla de esa forma fue muy satisfactorio.

No tarda en quedarse dormida tocando mi pecho... y yo la abrace de su cintura ¡Espero que no hayas malinterpretado Hyuga! Se ve angelical dormida, ¿qué mal hiciste para caer en manos de este demonio? Empiezan a venir pensamientos acerca de ella en la academia y lo poco que la conozco en la actualidad, lo único que sí sé es que es una buena chica, y yo he tomado su pureza y no quiero que se vaya.

Una succión en mi labio inferior, abro los ojos rápidamente con el sharingan activado listo para destrozar al enemigo que tenga enfrente, mi cuerpo se mueve solo y tomo el cuello apretándolo entre mi mano derecha, estoy a punto de romperlo cuando enfocó a Hinata, ¡joder es ella!

-¡Hinata! – Mi mano frustrada se va a mi cabeza soltando ese agarre ¿Cómo no me di cuenta que era un beso? Estoy tan acostumbrado a estar alerta esperando mi muerte... ¡No, no es eso yo no duermo con nadie! ¿Por qué diablos me besa tan tonta es?... Pude haberla matado, solo fue un reflejo...Tose levemente recuperándose de mi ataque.

Me acercó a ella mirando cómo su cara se recupera del susto, tonta...

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!- Le advierto, su cara se ve confundida–Casi te mato tonta – me distraigo a analizar la marca de mi mano en su cuello, de esa forma no deseo marcarla... pero seguramente sí va a quedar una marca ¡maldición!

Veo qué me observa detenidamente y desvío mi mirada de su cuello... al recordar que me besaba no puedo evitar sonreír ladinamente tomo su nuca en mi mano y la acerco a mí para besarla. Es una buena compañía para despertar.

 **POV HINATA**

Sasuke kun, entra despacio y cuidadosamente y cada movimiento me hace llenarme de sensaciones hasta que exploto y siento esa maravillosa sensación que hace que me pierda... Siento que él también termina, sale de mi interior dejándome una sensación de vacío por perder nuestra unión. Siento cómo pierdo su peso y se coloca a mi lado... busco su caliente cuerpo tocando con mi frente su pecho, se aleja y entonces nos cubre y toma de mi cintura acercándome a él... aspirando su delicioso aroma y de su protección, me quedo dormida.

Cuando abro los ojos, el sol está por salir y puedo sentir el fresco de la mañana, pero dentro de la improvisada gran bolsa de dormir y de la cercanía de Sasuke kun, no puedo sentir frio. Verlo dormir es tan hermoso, se ve tan relajado y no puedo contenerme y le envuelvo su labio inferior entre mis labios para saborearlo, un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo... es difícil de explicar puesto que a continuación sus ojos se abren, esos ojos llenos de odio con el sharingan y al mismo tiempo me toma del cuello empujándome asía el suelo.

-¡Hinata! –Me grita mientras me suelta el cuello, se lleva la mano a la cabeza y se sienta.

Toso por la falta de aire de hace un momento y veo cómo a continuación pone su cara frente a mí.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!- Y antes de que mi corazón se descomponga dice –Casi te mato tonta – Su dedo índice acaricia la piel de mi cuello mientras veo que sus ojos escudriñan la parte que toca.

Estoy atontada observando su interesado rostro ahora me mira a mí y sonríe, coge mi nuca y me besa... un beso simple, sin prisas...

 **Por favor no me odien por el ataque de Sasuke pero se me ocurrió xD... creo que él debe vivir así súper alerta y que su cuerpo se defiende solo, tendrá que acostumbrarse. Y si es un hdp como he leído que lo describen, quiero conservar su personalidad Friísima en cierta forma, después de todo eso nos atrae he tomado unos pequeños ejemplos de dramas coreanos especialmente sé que es japonés pero bueno su cultura se parece algo, entonces quiero intentar darles a ambos (Hinata y él) su personalidad.**

 **Please no me odien, sean pacientes porque prometo que Sasuke pagara! XD x decirlo de alguna manera no se espanten. Espero hayan disfrutado el cap... Gracias x sus comentarios y sugerencias, sobre todo por leerme.**


	16. Oxigeno

**POV SASUKE**

El beso estaba bien, bastante bien... ella desnuda cerca de mi cuerpo obviamente me provoco una reacción en mi miembro, pero lo siento amigo tendrás que esperar... ahora mismo debemos continuar.

Me separo de ella y busco mis ropas, sé que ha entendido el mensaje porque me percato que ella hace lo mismo y se viste. Al seguir andando, me percato que tiene mejor ánimo que el día de ayer.

-Sasuke kun, adelante hay un río ¿podríamos parar y pescar? –Me dice asía medio día.

-Mmmph- Asiento, tengo hambre y no es mala idea.

La comida fue silenciosa pero la Hyuga derrochando amabilidad, eso me agrada... verla sonreír sus leves y concisas preguntas referente a la comida... ella es fácil de llevar.

Es como un imán que me atrae y mis pies se mueven a donde esté ella, observándola desde la distancia apreciando su cuerpo y sus movimientos. Pero me freno aún soy capaz de razonar e ir detrás de ella no es buena idea y menos cuando solo hemos parado a comer. Comemos en silencio, pero ella desborda tranquilidad y quizás felicidad... ella es extraña... tal cómo decía el baka "rara", ese pensamiento me hace sonreír ¿ella es rara? Tal vez pero un rara agradable quizás.

Hay una posada en el camino, perfecto pasaremos la noche aquí. Voy a pedir las habitaciones pero justo en ese momento pienso ¿por qué pedir dos? Una idea de volver a tener a la Hyuga atraviesa mi mente y decido pedir una... hoy pasaremos la noche juntos.

Entramos hay una cama matrimonial, bueno he dormido en lugares más cercanos con ella... aunque eso es peligroso después de esta mañana, debería de evitarlo.

-Ve a bañarte le digo- Se encuentra parada en un extremo mirando el cuarto expectante, asiente con su cabeza y puedo verle unos leves moretones en finas líneas que marcó mi mano en su cuello, ¡joder! Que cerca estuve de romperle el cuello debo agradecer que solo haya quedado eso, aunque me enoja que haya sucedido.

Escucho el agua de la regadera correr, y decido que podríamos pasar un excelente rato. Me meto al baño y me desvisto mientras veo su silueta borrosa en la cortina de ese humilde baño, jalo de esa cortina y se da la vuelta asustada, si nena soy demasiado silencioso, sus manos tapando sus hermosos y grandes pechos y su cara qué intenta comprender qué sucede, ella es divertida, me acerco a ella y la tomo de la cintura para que se acerque a mí.

-Sasuke kun- Pronuncia cuando su rostro termina de tornase rojo.

-Mmmph- Le contesto por reflejo, veo su cara fijamente y una de mis manos se va a su nuca para besarla apasionadamente. Mi miembro endurecido choca con su abdomen.

Empecé a explorar su cuerpo con mis manos, quitando sus manos de sus pechos y llevándolas a mis hombros... así es nena dame acceso a todo tu cuerpo. Tome sus pechos entre mis manos dándoles leves caricias y empezando a prestar atención a sus pezones empezando con mis dedos a moverlos de arriba abajo y darle movimientos circulares un "hmmm" de su parte confirma mis sospechas, nena estas disfrutando. Corto el largo beso y le doy la vuelta, teniendo una excelente vista de la piel limpia y hermosa que tiene en su espalda y su bien formado trasero, por reflejo coloca las manos en la pared y nena no debiste hacer eso, busco la forma de encontrar el acceso a su gloriosa vagina con mi polla y la embisto llevando mis manos a sus pechos para darme soporte y disfrutarlos.

-Ah –Dice al instante, sus jadeos son enloquecedores y comienzo a hacerla mía con un ritmo despiadado, pero sus gemidos me controlan y llevan el ritmo, sí nena.

Termina viniéndose entre gritos y antes de venirme dentro de ella salgo y me vengo en sus nalgas. Intenta mantenerse en pie, no puedo evitar sonreír al verla exhausta por mi causa y ver mi semen escurrir en sus nalgas... me excita nuevamente.

Cierro la llave del agua, en un movimiento rápido y certero la pongo en mi hombro y la llevo a la cama, la dejo ahí y me pongo encima de ella veo su inocente cara llena de deseo nuevamente ¡Nunca dejas de sorprenderme Hyuga! La beso apasionadamente y hago que se coloque encima de mí, me siento llevándola en mi pecho mientras ella acomoda sus piernas...

-Hazlo Hinata, quiero que me tomes- Le digo mirándola con deseo, quiero que ella lleve el ritmo, me mira confusa y la animo colocando su cadera de tal manera que su vagina quede encima de mi verga, si nena sólo hazlo.

Estoy embrujado por su mirada, ese rubor me gusta pero ahora mismo no quiero verlo mis manos van solas a sus mejillas y la beso.

-Anda quiero hundirme en ti- Le vuelvo a decir con voz ronca por el deseo.

Lo capta hace un pequeño movimiento y entonces decido ayudarla le coloco mi polla en su entrada y jalo de sus caderas asía abajo, sintiéndola hundiéndome en su profundidad, gimo maldita sea... Una vez que se ha adaptado a mi polla, comienza a subirse terriblemente lento, se muerde el labio inferior y me abalanzo a sus labios decide explorar mi boca con su lengua y después se separa y me avienta para que me recueste en la cama, y joder comienza a bajar me hace gruñir y mis manos se van a sus nalgas apretándolas la escucho gemir.

Empieza a moverse lentamente y empieza a agarrar ritmo poco a poco, haciendo que me pierda dentro de ella y empiece a encontrarla, joder es realmente bueno esto, ver sus pechos balancearse mientras mis manos están perdidas en su precioso trasero. Hecha la cabeza asía atrás y se viene, sus paredes apretándome la polla provoca que me venga dentro de ella... cae en mi pecho exhausta, siento su cuerpo que se estabiliza con el paso del tiempo.

-Sasuke kun, te... quiero- me dice buscando mi mirada. ¿Qué diablos?

-No confundas esto Hyuga... tú y yo solo la pasamos bien- Le digo mientras me zafo de ella y le doy la espalda.

Hora de dormir antes de que se le ocurra, decir otra estupidez. A pesar de eso duermo excelente han de estar dando las seis de la mañana cuando me despabilo del sueño, me giro y veo a Hinata hecha un ovillo acurrucada en las sábanas. Recuerdo su comentario "Sasuke kun te quiero", y me agrada debo admitirlo pero no deseo meterle ideas amorosas en su cabeza, no me interesa en absoluto.

Durmiendo se ve tierna, y no puedo evitarlo la cubro con mi cuerpo y me doy la tarea de despertarla le beso su mejilla y me voy directo a su oreja disfrutando de su aroma y besando cada parte de su piel.

 **POV HINATA**

La falta de aire nos separa y él se sienta y comienza a vestirse... Bueno supongo es hora de volver, con una sonrisa cojo mis cosas y me visto, pero un sentimiento de felicidad me invade él no me rechazo... bueno me atacó pero no cuenta como rechazo él solo pensó que yo era un enemigo, ese pensamiento me hace fruncir el ceño ¿qué vida te ha tocado vivir Sasuke kun? Para que vivas pensando que los enemigos te acataran, claro eres un ninja... somos ninjas así debemos vivir... pero sus reflejos son sorprendentes lo miro embelesada y él con su mano me indica que lo siga.

Mientras analizo el terreno veo un río y tiene pescados, perfecto podríamos comer muero de hambre.

-Sasuke kun, adelante hay un río ¿podríamos parar y pescar? –Le digo rogando porque acepte.

-Mmmph- Me contesta y genial, no puedo esperar por llegar ahí.

Hoy me siento especial, quiero cocinarle algo delicioso aunque no tengo muchas opciones... bueno no importa quiero que coma delicioso. La felicidad me invade porque por alguna extraña razón siento a Sasuke kun cerca de mí... no necesito hablar con él yo soy de pocas palabras y sé que a él no le agrada decir cosas sin sentido. He evadido los pensamientos respecto a mi familia y lo que me espera en la aldea, venga lo que venga trataré de no preocuparme por eso ahora, tratare de enfocarme en cuidar de Sasuke kun.

Puedo sentir esa electricidad que surge entre Sasuke kun y yo, pero continuamos con nuestro camino al anochecer llegamos a una pequeña posada.

-Descansaremos aquí- Sasuke kun, me informa mientras se adentra y pide una habitación.

¿Una habitación? ¿Estaremos juntos de nuevo? Mi corazón late aprisa pero me saca de mis pensamientos su voz que me llama "vamos". La habitación es pequeña pero cuenta con lo necesario.

-Ve a bañarte- Su voz me hace enfocarlo, él es tan guapo en cualquier posición su voz suena como un susurro.

Me voy directo al baño y empiezo la tarea de bañarme, me veo por un momento en el espejo y ¿qué es esto? En mi cuello... claro debió de ocurrir por la mañana cuando Sasuke kun despertó, no puedo evitar abrir mi boca asombrada mientras veo las marcas en mi cuello, muerdo mi labio y un escalofrió viene, a veces le temo él es peligroso... ¿o yo fui imprudente esta mañana? Muevo mi cabeza en realidad yo estoy siendo imprudente y él es muy peligroso.

Me meto a la lluvia de agua y comienzo con mi baño, he decidido hacerlo rápido para que Sasuke kun pueda darse el suyo, de improvisto la cortina del baño se corre volteó asustada tratando de taparme y veo a Sasuke kun toma de mi cintura atrayéndome asía él.

-Sasuke kun- Le digo intentando meter oxigeno a mis pulmones, él también esta desnudo, me sonrojo lo sé... Miles de sensaciones recorren mi cuerpo y todas ellas se van a mi zona intima.

-Mmmph- Me dice al mismo tiempo que me besa, me acaricia sus manos corren por todo mi cuerpo y yo me pierdo vuelvo a ceder ante él...

De la nada me da la vuelta para no perder el equilibrio me detengo en la pared y siento su pene en mi trasero y finalmente me penetra "Ah", digo ante su intromisión tenerlo dentro es tan llenador y placentero, sus manos van a mis pechos y yo estoy descontrolada, disfrutando de él y del momento hasta que culmina, haciéndome llegar al orgasmo y estoy totalmente fuera de control, el agua cayendo por mi cuerpo me sirve para no perderme y sale de mí y siento que termina en mis nalgas.

Apenas me sostengo en pie, me doy cuenta que cierra el grifo y me pone en su hombro, me lleva a la cama y salta sobre mí entre mis piernas, su mirada me pierde y es diferente... pero no tengo tiempo para ponerme a pensar en eso, sus besos me pierden haciendo que vuelva a mi cuerpo, sorpresivamente toma de mis piernas y me pone encima de él. Estamos sentados su mirada hace que me pierda en él.

-Hazlo Hinata, quiero que me tomes- Le escucho decir, ¿cómo? ¿Quiere que yo lo haga?... Si eso quiere siento su miembro crecer debajo de mí, no puedo evitar sonrojarme ante su petición.

-Anda quiero hundirme en ti- Cuando me habla de esa manera, sólo puedo seguir lo que él diga... aunque esta vez yo también quiero continuar con esto.

Sus manos empujan mi cadera y a continuación puedo sentir su pene y jala de mi asía abajo, la sensación es enormemente buena no solo para mí, sino también para él porque lo escucho gemir sonoramente. No puedo evitar sonreír quiero verlo hacerlo nuevamente y decido tratar de complacerlo de la manera adecuada, sus labios vienen a mí y los recibo... pero es hora de verte perdido Sasuke kun, "acuéstate" al venir ese pensamiento lo aviento a la cama y comienzo a moverme de arriba abajo, disfrutando de la sensación y viéndolo arder en deseo, trato de hacerlo lo mejor posible y me pierdo en miles de sensaciones que explotan dentro de mí... él detrás de mí... Me recuesto en su pecho tratando de que mi cuerpo regrese a la normalidad, cuando empiezo a tener control en mi cuerpo busco su cara, se nota tan satisfecho inclusive me sonríe.

-Sasuke kun, te... quiero- Le digo en cuanto veo esa sonrisa, me hace sentir tan bien.

-No confundas esto Hyuga... tú y yo solo la pasamos bien- Dice y me quita de su cuerpo escapándose a un lado de la cama y me da la espalda.

Yo no puedo decirle nada, sus palabras son claras... y yo solo lo sé, desde el inicio. Me siento triste pero ya no tengo lágrimas y tampoco quiero que corran, sé a la perfección que esto era así "tú y yo solo la pasamos bien" sí, eso hacemos Sasuke kun sólo que yo te amo... pienso mientras observo su silueta.

No quiero ponerme mal, porque esto yo ya lo sabía... porque sé que hay cosas con las que tengo que lidiar... y bueno he llegado demasiado lejos con Sasuke kun, he sido suya, he tenido sus besos e inclusive sus abrazos ¿no es más que lo que podía pedir?

Me despierto en los brazos de Sasuke kun, el me llena de besos por el cuello... abro lentamente los ojos pensando que podría ser un sueño miro la pared y unos mechones de su pelo me confirman que no estoy en un sueño, con su mano hace que nuestras miradas se crucen y me besa.

Y yo solo soy de él... lo que él quiera lo haré. Esa mañana me vuelvo a entregar a él y después de una ducha bajamos a desayunar y seguimos con nuestro camino.


	17. Otra vez Sakura

**POV SASUKE**

Han pasado cinco días desde que dejamos esa posada, y yo quiero encontrar otro lugar similar, Hinata se ha encargado de hacer buenos días y mejores noches merecemos una cama... ella captó el mensaje y no ha dicho nada indebido, me he sorprendido sonriendo de algunos de sus breves relatos u observaciones que hace, ella es tan fácil.

¡Joder! A dos días de llegar a Konoha nos encontramos a Sakura, Sai y Naruto que regresaban de una misión... ¡Maldita sea! Con los planes que tenía para estos días y con esos tres ya no se podrán llevar a cabo.

-¡Sasuke! –Escucho la ruidosa voz del dobe.

-¡Sasuke kun!- Sakura corre asía mí dándome un abrazo.

La alejo rápidamente.

-¿Qué hacen? –Les pregunto.

-Vamos a Konoha, Tsunade nos mando por algunas hierbas medicinales. –Me dice Sakura mientras toma de mi brazo.

-Hinata chan- Saluda Naruto a Hinata con una gran sonrisa, me limito a observar su reacción, sonríe tímidamente y lo saluda con la mano a él y los demás intrusos. Me pregunto si ella sigue atontada con él, sea cual sea la respuesta no quiero que esos dos estén juntos.

-¿Ustedes van? –Me pregunta Sakura con la cabeza le señalo la dirección de la aldea, pone su sonrisita estúpida y decidimos seguir en camino.

El dobe se pone al frente seguido por Sai y Hinata que siguen su paso... y Sakura me sigue de cerca. Pude percatarme que Hinata se puso tensa con la llegada de ellos. Al poco rato nos detuvimos a comer, ellos llevaban unos onigiris así que nos pusimos a comer esas bolas de arroz, mientras que esos cuatro comenzaban a hablar en realidad Hyuga solo intervenía un poco.

-¿A dónde fueron? –Preguntó Sakura a Hinata.

-La tierra de la roca.

-¡Vaya tan lejos!...- Hinata aprobó con su cabeza – Bueno ya vamos todos juntos a la aldea-Le dijo Sakura mientras le sonreía y volteaba a verme moviendo sus pestañas.

-Sasuke te ves más relajado- Idiota de Naruto y sus estúpidos comentarios, todos voltearon a verme.

-Cierto – Dijo Sakura mientras me comía con la mirada.

-Yo lo veo igual –Dijo Sai, mientras posaba su mirada.

-¿Soy una atracción? – Suelto fastidiado ¿o por qué jodidos me miran tanto? Sakura se puso roja y nerviosamente dijo:

-Un poquito.

-¡Sakura chan! –Le dijo alarmado Naruto. –Sasuke no hablaba de ese tipo de atracción –Sorprendentemente el baka fue capaz de entender.

Hinata y Sai veían perplejos a Sakura y yo le dedique una mirada molesta, esta chica igual de desesperante que siempre.

-Vámonos- Espete mientras me ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar, enseguida escuche a Hinata seguirme.

-¡Sasuke kun!-Me gritó Sakura- Mientras se escuchaba como alguien más nos seguía y ella guardaba las cosas que había sacado. Mire de reojo a la Hyuga pero iba absorta en sus pensamientos.

Hemos decidido pasar la noche en un pequeño claro, ellos son escandalosos y encuentran la forma para no estar en silencio. Sai monta guardia, me cuesta conciliar el sueño mientras veo cómo Hinata se queda dormida cerca de Sakura que todo el día estuvo tratando de tener mi atención... sé que estos días no serán buenos, no con mis planes... ahora mismo la Hyuga debería estar dormida a mi lado, rendida por la buena sesión de sexo que hubiéramos tenido, y no porque el sueño la encontró ¡Joder!

-¿Pasa algo? – Sai, me saca de mis pensamientos me observa directamente.

-Haré guardia yo... no puedo dormir- Le digo mientras me levanto y voy asía donde él se encuentra.

Me mira fijamente y se levanta.

-Como quieras- Empieza a desenrollar su bolsa de dormir y se recuesta.

Cuando empiezan a despertar, tomamos un desayuno ligero. No puedo dejar de ver la Hyuga cerca del dobe, él le ha preguntado algunas cosas y no sé qué tanto cuchicheaban cuando se servían un poco de café, pero sea lo que sea eso me jode.

-Hinata ¿qué te paso? –Dice el dobe, mientras le pone una mano en su cuello y se inclina para observar.

-Nada- Le contesta mientras comienza a ponerse roja, ¡maldita sea!

-Es la marca de un hematoma que se esta curando, ¿qué te sucedió Hinata? –Dice Sakura que se acerca a ella, quita a Naruto y observa las ya amarillas marcas de mi ataque en su cuello. -¿qué te apretó?

Hinata mueve su cabeza frenéticamente negativamente y demasiado roja, tonta.

-¿Dónde estabas Sasuke? –Me reprimió Naruto, le dedico una mirada austera.

-¿Los atacaron? ¿Cómo terminaron tomándote de esta forma Hinata? –Le preguntó Sakura. Debo admitir que era molesto todo este interrogatorio, entendía por qué se encontraba tan nerviosa y en ese estado, yo se lo hice y fue cuando me beso no puedes decir eso ¿verdad Hyuga? No puedo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada al imaginar que respondiese "Besé a Sasuke kun y él se defendió" Todos voltearon a verme perplejos.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke? –Me dijo Naruto yo tome mi compostura nuevamente dándole la espalda.

-Bueno, esto ya va a curarse, pronto se va a dejar de ver- Le dijo Sakura - ¿Te duele?

-No, Sakura san... estoy bien... gracias.

Me gire para verlas y Sakura se veía intrigada, y Hinata no mantenía su mirada.

Durante el camino Sakura vuelve a ponerse a mi lado y a hablarme de cosas en absoluto interesantes, adelante Naruto y Sai hablan de cosas sin importancia pero sin duda mucho más interesantes... ¡tsk! Hyuga, ¿qué haces siguiéndoles la corriente? La veo reír con ese par y no me agrada pero prefiero dejar pasar eso, solo hablan... enfócate Sasuke.

Al caer la tarde encontramos un arroyo, decidimos que nos bañaremos, cenaremos y pasaremos la noche en ese lugar, Hinata y Sakura van a ducharse primero mientras nosotros tres nos quedamos preparando el lugar para cenar y dormir, ellas dijeron que harían la cena en cuanto regresaran.

Estoy malhumorado porque no he podido estar a solas con Hinata, porque ellos son ruidosos y porque ¡No sé porque! ...Regresan, y ¡diablos! La maldita Hyuga se ve más apetecible que nunca. No me queda más que irme de ahí aunque no quiera.

Al agua esta fría y eso ayuda a calmarme, mientras Naruto habla como siempre de cosas sin sentido y en realidad mientras estamos ahí no hablan de nada relevante, me pregunto ¿qué podríamos estar haciendo la Hyuga y yo sin ellos no estuvieran? Me arrepiento de no haberle hecho caso a Hinata cuando me pidió que visitáramos la feria que nos encontramos en el camino, eso nos hubiera dado tiempo y no nos habríamos encontrado con esos... bueno nunca se sabe, quizás pudieron ser otros. ¡Tsk!

 **POV HINATA**

Felicidad eso es lo que inunda mi vida... solo felicidad, Sasuke kun es una caja sorpresa de emociones, donde abunda su mal genio... no puedo evitar sonreír al pensar esto... sí Sasuke kun es enojón... Pero es muy inteligente sus tácticas y planes, sus deducciones él habla poco pero en estos días a veces me cuenta sobre algunas batallas y su forma de ver las cosas es la que me ha hecho saberlo... aunque claro ya todo mundo sabe lo prodigioso que es.

Cuando sonríe por mi torpeza (Como él día que me tire la sopa encima, o aquel día que mi pie se atoro en una raíz y caí de rodillas y manos... claro es un poco malvado de su parte, pero esta sonrisa es pura y sin malicia), o cuando le platico alguna tontería graciosa o cuando me pongo nerviosa y no puedo decir nada coherente o tartamudeo de más... Me encanta verlo sonreír, no es demasiado pero sí ha existido un incremento en este aspecto.

-¿De qué ríes gatita miedosa?- Su pregunta me saca de mis pensamientos "gatita miedosa" así me ha llamado últimamente, desde esa noche donde me asuste porque no lo encontraba, fue algo tonto él solo desapareció de mi vista y no podía encontrarlo ni con el byakugan, y momentos antes habíamos tenido una lucha con ninjas y eran buenos... yo solo me asuste y lo busqué, llamándolo... de pronto apareció frente a mí reclamándome el escándalo, corrí a abrazarlo y tomo mi mentón con su mano derecha y antes de besarme lo dijo "¿Te asustaste gatita miedosa?"... desde esa noche, así me llama.

No puedo evitar suspirar al recordar eso, pienso en qué responderle... le sonrío tímidamente y me mira extrañado:

-Nada Sasuke kun... recuerdos. –Le contesto, me mira serio y regresa a lo suyo... y yo solo estoy extasiada con él.

-¡Sasuke! –La voz de Naruto kun, por reflejo volteo de donde vino y lo veo a él, Sakura san y Sai kun, se acercan a nosotros y Sakura san comienza a correr.

-¡Sasuke kun!- Le dice mientras lo abraza... no puedo hacer otra cosa que morderme el labio inferior y bajar la mirada. Sé el afecto que le tiene Sakura san a Sasuke kun... y yo solo tengo miedo de que él decida que ella es buena para él.

-¿Qué hacen? –Les cuestiona Sasuke kun, mientras se libera del abrazo de Sakura san.

-Vamos a Konoha, Tsunade nos mando por algunas hierbas medicinales. –Le contesta Sakura san mientras que se cuelga de su brazo, provocando que un estrujamiento venga a mi pecho.

-Hinata chan- Me llama Naruto kun mientras sonríe ampliamente, no puedo más que intentar imitar su gesto y los saludo con mi mano en alto.

-¿Ustedes van? –Le pregunta Sakura san a Sasuke kun, refiriéndose si íbamos a la aldea.

Sasuke kun apenas le responde y seguimos en camino, sé que no funcionaría ir a su lado Sakura san ocupara ese lugar... y siento que he vuelto a la realidad abruptamente, no me dio tiempo de asimilarlo, no quiero voltear atrás para verlos juntos... Sakura san, ¿Qué hay con Naruto kun?

En la hora de la comida, ellos nos comparten de lo que traen. Miro a Sasuke kun discretamente, mientras intentamos conversar.

-¿A dónde fueron? – Me pregunta Sakura san, pongo mi mirada en ella y me sonríe calurosamente.

-La tierra de la roca. –Le respondo intentando controlar mis celos por su cercanía con Sasuke kun, por un momento me cuestionó si ellos dos ¿Sakura san y Sasuke kun, habrán estado juntos?

-¡Vaya tan lejos!...- Mientras intento alejar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza le asiento – Bueno ya vamos todos juntos a la aldea- Me dice, mientras voltea a ver a Sasuke kun de forma coqueta... ¿yo lo podría hacer? Su mirada es linda quizás seductora... me siento mal de no poder hacer lo mismo.

-Sasuke te ves más relajado- Escucho a Naruto kun decirle, volteo a verlos y Sasuke kun se ve molesto por el comentario.

-Cierto – Sakura san, dice mientras lo observa sé bien que se esta derritiendo por él... yo sabía que a ella le gustaba, pero hasta hoy me doy cuenta hasta dónde. Puedo ver que los celos a veces no dejan ver las cosas claras ya que cuando mis sentimientos le pertenecían a Naruto kun, yo sentía que a ella le interesaba ahora solo me doy cuenta que lo malinterprete... o eso creo.

-Yo lo veo igual –Sai kun interviene, no puedo evitar sonreír por su comentario.

-¿Soy una atracción? – Nos dice Sasuke kun molesto por tener todas nuestras miradas posadas en él.

-Un poquito. –Sakura san le responde... ¡puaff! Sí, ese es el efecto que tiene Sasuke kun, nos hace decir incoherencias... bueno no tan incoherencias sino que uno termina diciendo cosas que no debería.

-¡Sakura chan! –Le grita Naruto kun sorprendido por su respuesta –Sasuke no hablaba de ese tipo de atracción.

Sasuke kun nos mira fastidiado, pero mira aún más molesto a Sakura san... Y no puedo evitar que una chispa de alegría corra dentro de mí.

-Vámonos- Dice Sasuke kun mientras comienza a avanzar, me pongo de pie de prisa seguida por Sai kun y le seguimos, volteo a ver a Sakura san que se ha levantado y ha comenzado a guardar sus cosas mientras que Naruto kun le ayuda a recoger.

-¡Sasuke kun!-La voz de Sakura san llamándolo... ¿cuánto tiempo me dejara ir a su lado?

Al caer la noche, descansamos en un lugar bastante lindo rodeado de árboles... me siento cada día más en Konoha, esto me deja un sabor agridulce por lo que me espera y porque estar en casa se siente bien.

Sai kun hará guardia esta noche... me siento extraña, es extraño como puedes acostumbrarte tan pronto a la cercanía de alguien más... me siento extraña de no tener a Sasuke kun haciendo que me sonroje, con sus frases subidas de tono... de no tener su voz... de no tenerlo cerca.

Al despertar veo que Sasuke kun es el que está haciendo guardia, en cuanto nos vemos una sonrisa ladina aparece en su rostro mi corazón late tan rápido y sé que empiezo a sonrojarme, él deja de sonreír y pone su cara malhumorada.

-Buenos días, Sasuke kun, Hinata –Escucho la voz de Sakura san detrás de mí, comprendo su actitud y el momento de magia desaparece.

Mientras desayunamos, Naruto kun me ha empezado a platicar de mis compañeros de grupo... bueno excompañeros se queja de Kiba kun y Shino kun, sus comentarios me hacen reír es interesante saber lo que han hecho estos días que no nos hemos visto... creo que ya los extraño.

-Hinata ¿qué te paso? – Me pregunta Naruto kun mientras presta atención de mi cuello... ¡Oh cielos! Debe de estar viendo las marquitas que quedaron después de esa mañana cuando Sasuke kun me atacó.

-Nada- Le respondo lo más rápido que puedo rogando que olvide esto.

-Es la marca de un hematoma que se está curando, ¿qué te sucedió Hinata? – Se acerca Sakura san tomando el lugar de Naruto kun y analizándome -¿qué te apretó? - ¿Quée? ¿Cómo sabe? Tranquila, es obvio la marca no es difícil saberlo.

-¿Dónde estabas Sasuke? – Naruto kun lo cuestiona... ¡Oh cielos estoy a punto de colapsar!

-¿Los atacaron? ¿Cómo terminaron tomándote de esta forma Hinata? –Sakura san ¿por qué me preguntas? Sasuke kun ayúdame a responder, busco su mirada implorando que sepa lo que quiero pero en vez de eso se carcajea y aunque es el sonido más lindo y despreocupado, me molesta ¡Justo cuando le necesito! ¿Por qué se ríe?

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke? –Naruto kun lo cuestiona por todos, pero Sasuke kun hace lo de siempre que no quiere dar explicaciones: darnos la espalda y evadirnos.

-Bueno, esto ya va a curarse, pronto se va a dejar de ver- Sakura san me dice y yo solo quiero que deje de verme - ¿Te duele?

-No, Sakura san... estoy bien... gracias. –Le contestó tratando de alejarme para cortar esa conversación.

Sakura san intenta mantener una conversación con Sasuke kun pero él por alguna razón se encuentra malhumorado. Trato de no prestar atención a ellos y ser más activa en lo que dicen los chicos.

Han decidido parar a descansar más temprano de lo habitual puesto que hemos encontrado donde tomar un baño. En cuanto llegamos al río, Sakura san comienza a hablar:

-Hinata, empiezo a sentir envidia últimamente tus misiones son con Sasuke kun has podido verlo todos estos días.

Asiento levemente al no saber qué decirle.

-Hasta podría decir que se comunican en secreto –Me dice sonriendo, yo no puedo evitar ponerme roja. –Tranquila Hinata- Dice entre risas –Solo bromeaba. –En realidad no sé qué hacer para acercarme a él.

Vuelve a sonreírme pero yo no sé qué decirle, con gusto le diría no te acerques a él pero no tendría sentido. Bajo la mirada y término de sumergirme en el agua en cuánto salgo ella sigue hablándome:

-¿Te pasa algo? Te noto muy seria- Le muevo la cabeza negándome.

-Estoy bien Sakura san solo estoy cansada. –Le digo sonriéndole levemente y con mucho cuidado salgo del agua, no quiero que vea absolutamente nada indebido aún tengo una que otra marca de los besos de... Sasuke kun, este pensamiento me hace sentir nostálgica, estoy tan cerca de él y aún así le extraño.

En cuanto regresamos, puedo ver a Sasuke kun no puedo evitar dibujar una sonrisa al verle y en cuánto nuestras miradas se cruzan siento esa carga eléctrica, pero él se levanta y se va.

-Hinata, ven ayúdame- Sakura san ha empezado a hacer la cena.

En cuánto tenemos los platos listos, empieza a cuestionarme de nueva cuenta acerca de las marcas en mi cuello.

-Debieron haberse encontrado con unos buenos bandidos...-No le digo nada- Porque no le dio tiempo a Sasuke kun de ir a ayudarte.

-Si... si lo hizo- Le digo empezando a mentir, no sé porque habla tanto al respecto, todos hemos tenido heridas alguna vez- En cuanto me vio en peligro fue a ayudarme, solo que era un poquito tarde... solo no reaccionamos rápido. –Le cuento pausadamente.

Me mira calmada y en eso los chicos llegan, Naruto kun corre asía la comida, Sai kun le sigue lentamente pero también debe tener mucha hambre. Tomo uno de los platos y se lo acerco a Sasuke kun, en cuanto lo toma siento que la electricidad me envuelve, pero una vez más Sakura san interviene.

-Hinata, corre ven a comer. –Me giro, la veo y asiento levemente con la cabeza mientras vuelvo a caminar lejos de Sasuke kun.

Pelean un rato por quién debería hacer guardia pero Naruto kun es el encargado esta noche, me siento en mi bolsa de dormir esperando que me llegue el sueño, veo a Sasuke kun limpiando su espada y no puedo evitar embobarme con él, debí ser muy obvia puesto que en algún momento sintió mi mirada y me señaló en dirección del bosque, acto seguido se levanta y se va en esa dirección. Mi sangre fluye a toda velocidad. Y tratando de ser discreta miro asía los chicos, y ellos están discutiendo por un pergamino, me levanto y sigo a Sasuke kun, al perderme en los árboles superviso que ellos no hayan notado mi ausencia, pero siguen en eso empiezo a caminar y decido que sería más rápido si uso el byakagun para encontrarlo... pero antes de que lo haga siento su brazo correr en mi cuello, su respiración en mi oreja.

Me doy la vuelta y puedo ver sus ojos lo abrazo por el cuello y él me besa apasionadamente mientras sus manos acarician mi trasero. Las caricias y todo el entorno hacen que nos excitemos rápidamente, estoy jadeando cuando escucho la voz de Sakura san llamándonos.

-¡Diablos! –Masculla y desaparece.

Un momento después Sakura san y Sai kun aparecen frente a mí, trato de cargar completamente mi peso puesto que me quede recargada en un árbol.

-¿Hinata estas bien? –Me pregunta Sakura san mientras toma mi mano.

-Si – Le digo rápidamente intentado regresar a la realidad.

-Luces mal –Dice- Parece que se te ha subido la presión... –La interrumpo antes de siga.

-Solo me asuste... con una víbora –Le suelto tratando de sonar coherente, espero que sí porque no sé que hacer.

-¡Oh! Seguro Sasuke kun anda por aquí –Me dice sonriendo- Ven vamos –Me dice mientras toma de mi brazo y nos dirigimos al lugar donde nos instalamos.

Sakura san insiste en que me recueste y le hago caso, trato de bajar esa adrenalina y emoción de haberme encontrado con él... y siento que me deshago estoy tan emocionada.

-Sasuke kun –Dice Sakura san y no me atrevo a mirarle, me limito a escuchar. -¿Dónde estabas? Hace un momento te fuimos a buscar, pero Hinata... se asusto ¿hiciste alguna invocación?

No hubo respuesta por parte de él... o bueno no verbal...

-¿Qué te paso Hyuga? –Le escucho preguntarme pero su voz se escucha cerca, ¡oh Sasuke kun! ¿Cómo me haces eso?

Me cubro hasta la cabeza con la bolsa de dormir y casi puedo adivinar su sonrisa, ¿por qué me pone en esos aprietos?

-Hinata chan- Dice Naruto kun mientras siento su mano en mi hombro.

-¡Déjala! –Escucho a Sasuke kun decirle, aún bajo la cobija puedo adivinar que el ambiente se ha puesto tenso.

-Solo quiero ver que se encuentre bien- Le contesta Naruto kun.

-Ella está bien- Le responde después de un rato y percibo como se pone de pie y se va a sentar a otra parte.

-Cierto Naruto- Escucho a Sakura san decirle- Solo quiere descansar.


	18. Situación

**POV SASUKE**

Al regresar con Hinata y Sakura, Naruto corrió directo a la comida sigue siendo un niño, Sai se va detrás de él y yo prefiero sentarme a que ellos terminen de amontonarse pero Hinata me acerca mi ración de comida, pienso en alguna excusa para tenerla cerca pero Sakura interviene:

-Hinata, corre ven a comer.

¡Tsk! La veo alejarse y ahí va mi oportunidad ¿Qué piensas Sasuke? Deja de hacer que tus pensamientos giren alrededor de esa Hyuga... parece que eres un niño con su nuevo juguete... ¿acaso no es así?

Naruto realizará guardia esta noche, no tengo ganas de dormir pero sé que mi cuerpo lo necesita. Yo no sé qué hacer y cómo no me interesan las estupideces que discuten esos tres prefiero ponerme a revisar mis armas. Siento su mirada, me intriga saber qué quiere, la volteo a ver y su cara llena de inocencia me encuentro... Nena, sígueme, es el mensaje que le mando antes de irme en dirección del bosque. Despierto cada uno de mis sentidos en su búsqueda y finalmente siento que viene detrás de mí, pero lenta como siempre... Me posiciono detrás de ella disfrutando de su aroma y de por fin poder tocarla, se da la vuelta casi enseguida y coloca sus manos en mi cuello y ya no aguanto más, la beso apasionadamente disfrutando de sus labios de cómo me da entrada y aviva mi deseo por ella, recorro perspicazmente su zonas más erógenas mientras su deseo empieza a ser evidente y no podré controlarme por más tiempo si te sigo escuchando así gatita.

¡Oh pequeña! Tengo muchas ganas de estar contigo tendrá que ser rápido "!Sasuke kun ¿dónde están?!"

-¡Diablos! – ¿por qué vienen? No es conveniente que nos vean a ambos en este estado, y no servirá llevarla conmigo porque seguirán buscándonos, ¡mierda!

La dejo recargada en un árbol mientras intenta comprender qué sucede tendrás que resolverlo tú, me escondo pero desde estoy puedo escucharlos espero que lo resuelvas bien Hyuga.

-¿Hinata estas bien? –La interroga Sakura mientras ella se incorpora puedo distinguirle un leve rubor en sus mejillas y sonrío ladinamente, controla esa respiración Hyuga.

-Si – Le contesta a Sakura, mientras les dirige miraditas nerviosas.

-Luces mal, parece que se te ha subido la presión... –Le dice Sakura pero Hinata comienza a hablar atropelladamente.

-Solo me asuste... con una víbora – ¿Enserio? ¡Qué original! ¿Qué haré contigo gatita miedosa?

-¡Oh! Seguro Sasuke kun anda por aquí –Masculla Sakura mirando asía todas partes seguro buscándome - Ven vamos.

Los veo alejarse con esos dos, ¡Joder! Debí haber mandado clones de sombra en nuestro lugar... ¡Tsk! Me siento un rato para que mi cuerpo se normalice joder tengo una erección dolorosa aunque aún no viene lo peor. Estoy frustrado porque nos arruinaron el momento. Cuando decido volver, apenas salgo de la oscuridad y ahí esta Sakura de molesta.

-Sasuke kun ¿Dónde estabas? Hace un momento te fuimos a buscar, pero Hinata... se asusto ¿hiciste alguna invocación? –Me pregunta, pongo una cara desinteresada y me acerco.

-¿Qué te paso Hyuga? –Le cuestionó haciéndome el desentendido y expectante a su respuesta.

¡Ja! Ella a veces es tan impredecible se ha cubierto completamente, así no puedes escapar de los problemas tienes que aprender a enfrentarlos Gatita miedosa, me hace sonreír ladinamente.

-Hinata chan- Le dice el baka mientras intenta verla ¡joder!

-¡Déjala! – Le suelto inmediatamente no debes tocar a mi chica de ella me encargo yo.

-Solo quiero ver que se encuentre bien- Me contesta mirándome extrañado, su cara me hace observar a los demás qué me miran extrañados por mi comportamiento, ¡joder Sasuke! Compórtate.

-Ella está bien- Le digo a Naruto intentando sonar indiferente e inmediatamente me voy a sentar junto al fuego.

-Cierto Naruto, solo quiere descansar. –Le dice Sakura, ¡joder!

Tengo que aprender a controlar mis acciones cuando se trata de la Hyuga. En cuanto todos se acuestan, percibo cómo por fin se quita esa estorbosa cobija por un momento me distraigo el olor acumulado ahí dentro con su calor... roba mi mirada ¿Qué es eso? Una mirada acusadora... y se recuesta dándome la espalda, no puedo evitar sonreír ligeramente kunoichi estas pasando los limites y tienes suerte de que ellos se encuentren aquí pero ya me las cobrare.

El sol apenas se esta levantando cuando despierto, Naruto se ve somnoliento me levanto viendo su sonrisa habitual y decido ir a despejarme un rato cuando regreso esos cuatro ya tienen el desayuno listo y platican animadamente. Por primera vez en estos días no quiero regresar a Konoha, no lo había pensado pero ahora he visto la iminente noticia que estoy a punto de perder a mi juguete... bueno quizás encuentre la forma de verla pero será más complicado además sería muy riesgoso... bueno esto tenía que suceder.

Al anochecer llegamos a Konoha nos dirigimos directo a ver a Tsunade les tomó ventaja y entro a la oficina de la vieja.

-Sasuke –Me dice en cuanto me mira.

-Lo siento- Escucho la voz de Hinata afuera, seguro disculpándose con los demás.

-Buenas noches –Dice al entrar y la vieja asiente y le indica que cierre la puerta.

-Tardaron demasiado –Nos mira severamente.

-Complicaciones –Me limito a contestarle.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Marcho como usted quería el señor no tiene ahora ninguna duda de la amistad de Konoha e inclusive le manda este presente- Le digo al entregarle la pequeña caja de oro que nos dio para ella.

La mira extrañada.

-Bien, me alegro pueden retirarse. –Dice, me encamino a la puerta pero escucho el susurro de voz de Hinata.

-Tsunade sama, ¿podría hablar con usted? –Volteo inmediatamente por su extraña petición, sé que quiere hablar a solas con ella y me intriga respecto a qué, ¿se atrevería a decir acerca de lo que paso entre nosotros? ¡Mierda! No me queda más que salir de ahí.

Al cerrar la puerta me debato entre encontrar la forma para escuchar la conversación, pero ahí están esos tres esperando su turno ¡Mierda! Sin tener de otra camino asía mi mansión.

-Sasuke kun espera podríamos ir a cenar ramen o por ahí- Dice Sakura.

Ignoro su comentario y sigo caminando.

Llegar a esa casa vacía y llena de recuerdos solo logra empeorar mi humor, tomo unas botellas de sake y me siento en el sillón, quiero sacar esos fantasmas del pasado de mi cabeza.

Cuando despierto tardo un momento en ubicarme, la resaca me mata miro al pequeño reloj que se encuentra en la pared y son las 12:42, la última vez que lo vi marcaba las 5:39, me levanto a trompicones y voy a la cocina por un vaso de agua, me voy directo al baño y tomo unos analgésicos me tomo el agua, lo dejo en el lavabo y me quito toda la ropa y comienzo a llenar la tina aunque el sonido me fastidia. Mientras estoy en la tina, no puedo evitar fantasear con la Hyuga, me pregunto que estará haciendo... Dudo que haya hablado con Tsunade de lo paso entre nosotros probablemente la vieja ya hubiera venido a buscarme, una sonrisa ladina aparece en mi cara de recordar esa promesa "No la perderé de vista" y casi se la regresé completa.

 **POV HINATA**

Trato de disculparme y seguir a Sasuke kun que ha entrado ya a la oficina de Tsunade sama

-Buenas noches –Saludo al entrar.

-Tardaron demasiado –Nos dice Tsunade sama en cuanto cierro la puerta y nos mira duramente.

-Complicaciones- Le contesta de mala gana Sasuke kun.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Le cuestiona.

-Marcho como usted quería el señor no tiene ahora ninguna duda de la amistad de Konoha e inclusive le manda este presente- La evade Sasuke kun fingiendo que no comprende su pregunta.

-Bien, me alegro pueden retirarse. – Es ahora o nunca...

-Tsunade sama, ¿podría hablar con usted? –Le pido espero que acepte aunque también me siento nerviosa porque es indebido lo que quiero tratar pero la duda me carcome.

Tsunade sama voltea a ver a Sasuke kun y tiempo después él sale cerrando por fuera.

-Te escucho Hinata, ¿qué sucede? –Se ve intrigada y yo solo espero poder responderle sin tartamudear.

-Eto... bueno... yo... mi... padre... ¿le... ha pedido algún... favor?

Me mira rigurosamente antes de responder, cómo si sopesara que responderme.

-Hinata, tu padre me ha pedido miles de favores. Deberías ir a descansar. –Termina respondiéndome sin quitar su mirada de encima.

Algo dentro de mí sabe que ella sabía a qué me refería y un dolor en mi pecho quiere que me derrumbe, pero asiento y salgo de esa habitación. Su evasiva me ha dicho demasiado y yo ahora quiero detalles, solo tengo que pensar de quién obtenerlos.

Al salir me encuentro con Naruto kun, desesperado por entrar me sonríe amablemente y se introducen en la oficina de Tsunade sama. Yo camino despacio a la entrada. Y cómo tantas muchas otras veces yo no quiero llegar a casa, y menos con mis sospechas. Pero a dónde más podría ir, por un momento viene a mi cabeza la idea de buscar a Sasuke kun... es una idea tonta, demasiado. Me encamino entre la aldea para llegar a casa.

-Buenos noches, bienvenida Hinata sama- Me dice Ko en cuanto me ve, hago también una pequeña reverencia le devuelvo la sonrisa y entro.

Justo en la puerta esta mi padre sentado, su mirada severa cae en mí escudriñando cómo si quisiera saber que ha ocurrido en estos días.

-¿Cómo te fue Hinata?

-Bien padre.

Asiente y aunque me gustaría preguntarle acerca de mis sospechas, hago lo inteligente y me voy a mi cuarto.

Empiezo a sacar de la mochila la ropa sucia y la pongo en el cesto del baño, saco las demás cosas y las coloco en su lugar mientras tomo mi pijama para darme un baño, una de las empleadas llamada Meri toca a mi puerta, la hago pasar y me pregunta si necesito algo y si quiero algo de cenar, me niego a lo primero y a lo segundo le pido algo ligero, le comento que me daré un baño que me lo deje en la cómoda.

Espero a que el agua alcance la temperatura ideal y miro el amplio cuarto de baño correspondiente a mi cuarto, puedo ver mi silueta en el gran espejo y aún puedo distinguir algunas marcas en mis senos, no puedo evitar sonrojarme en cuanto llega el recuerdo de cómo Sasuke kun las hizo... me entristezco un poco ya que he vuelto a la realidad, que no tendré la oportunidad de volver a tomarlo entre mis brazos y mucho menos estar en los de él.

Aceptando la realidad me doy el baño tratando de relajarme y olvidar... solo logro medio relajarme, tomo la cena ligera y peleo por dormir pero tengo miles de pensamientos rodándome que me cuesta tanto.

Al llegar al comedor veo a todos padre, hermana y Neji nisan, él me sonríe levemente, el desayuno ya esta servido así que me uno a ellos.

\- ¿Qué te pareció el señor de la Roca? –Me pregunta padre, no puedo evitar mirarlo quiero ver su expresión.

\- Es un señor amable- Respondo escuetamente estoy nerviosa y tengo miedo de lo que pueda decirme.

\- Hinata, Neji ha decidido comenzar una relación por tal motivo lo mejor es que conozcas a futuros prospectos ya que el no podrán acompañarte para estar a tu lado y liderar el clan. – No puedo evitar mirar a Neji nisan, sabía que padre quería que él y yo nos casáramos en un futuro pero seguro las nuevas condiciones de Neji nisan, ¿desde cuándo? Intento pensar cuando mi padre se dio cuenta lo de él y Ten-Ten...

\- ¿prospectos? –Logro preguntarle.

\- Ya te enteraras a su debido tiempo. –Me contesta padre dando por sentado que sería todo lo de la conversación.

\- Bueno será un proceso difícil si quieres encontrar a alguien tan fuerte como Neji – Hanabi miró a padre expectante, ella también sospecha algo.

\- Hanabi-Padre le hablo severamente por la encrucijada donde lo ha puesto- Haré lo mejor para Hinata y para ti. –Al decirlo se levanto y salió del comedor.

\- ¡Sh! –Exclamo molesta, después al estar a mi lado tomo mi mano cariñosamente- Hermana no te preocupes todo estará bien –Me dijo sonriente y tratando de sonar tranquilizadora.

\- No lo estará si Hinata sama no consigue volverse lo suficientemente fuerte para que Hiashi sama la reconozca.

\- ¡Tú tienes la culpa por salir con ella! –Le reclamo Hanabi, no pude evitar sonreír aunque ella fuera dura al igual que muchos solo buscaban cuidar de mí, mordí mi labio inferior tratando de no sentirme tan culpable, yo debería cuidar de ellos y no al revés.

\- Tranquila- Le dije buscando su mirada- Yo estare bien y Neji nisan merece ser muy feliz con la chica que ama- Lo mire dedicándole una sincera sonrisa él se sonrojo un poco por mi comentario.

\- De todas formas debemos entrenar Hinata sama.

\- Claro, ¿podemos hacerlo ahora mismo? –Le dije para tratar de estar a solas con él y preguntarle acerca de los verdaderos planes de padre.

Asistió y salimos de ahí dirigiéndonos al dojo en silencio, estuvimos entrenando por un par de horas hasta que Neji nisan quiso que descansara.

-Nisan-Le dije en cuanto nos sentamos- ¿qué planea padre?

Me miro sin expresión alguna.

-Hinata sama debes preocuparte por cumplir con tus obligaciones.

-Nisan, dime ... ¿me mandaron a la Roca para que conociera al señor feudal?

Su cara se lleno de sorpresa, pero luego pensativo...

-¿Nisan?- Le apure, necesitaba una respuesta.

-No lo sé Hinata sama, pero ahora que lo dices yo iba a realizar originalmente esa misión y en cuanto se la platique, él salió y regresó diciéndome que tú lo harías... no lo sé.- Me dijo serio y pensativo. –Aunque no comprendo porque enviaron a Sasuke contigo.

Todo esto estaba muy confuso y estaba segura que mi nisan me hablaba con la verdad.

-¿La misión secreta de la que te hablo Tsunade sama era verdad?

-Si –Contestó secamente. –No sé qué suceda Hinata sama, pero no me sorprendería que efectivamente Hiashi sama estuviera buscando un esposo feudal para ti... ellos estarían a tu nivel.

\- Yo no estaría aquí –Le digo con los ojos húmedos.

-Hanabi –Contesta secamente y me pasa su brazo por los hombros- Lo siento Hinata.

Trato de meter aire en mis pulmones para evitar que las lágrimas corran por mis mejillas.

-Aún hay tiempo, vuélvete fuerte como espera tu padre. –Me dice serenamente, le asiento y Meri entra informándome que los chicos han ido a visitarme.

Entran al dojo akamaru corre asía mi.

-Ey Hinata venimos porque quizás quieres venir con nosotros iremos al campo de entrenamiento mi hermana ayer nos dijo que habías vuelto de tu misión. –Me dice Kiba kun mientras me sonríe.

-Hai- Le digo mientras me pongo de pie y me despido de Neji nisan.

Salimos junto de la mansión y el sol calienta mi piel no puedo evitar alegrarme por la sensación de caminar por la aldea, además necesitaba un respiro de casa.


	19. Juegos

**POV SASUKE**

Va a caer la tarde y yo estoy malhumorado me siento enjaulado, pero tampoco tengo ánimos de lidiar con la gente entrometida de la aldea así que prefiero quedarme encerrado.

-¡Sasuke!- Los gritos de Naruto empiezan a infiltrarse ¿ahora qué quiere?

Abro la puerta y me encuentro con él y Sakura en mi puerta.

-Vamos a cenar barbacoa- Dice Naruto en cuanto le enarco la ceja.

-Anda vamos-Me dice Sakura mientras se cuelga de mi brazo y empieza a arrastrarme a la calle.

Decido ir con ellos, entramos al lugar y Naruto corre a sentarse con Chouji que se encuentra solo, nosotros vamos detrás de él.

-¿Por qué estas solo? ¡Ah ya veo querías comer más! –Le dice acusativo Naruto.

-No, los demás andan con sus parejas.

-¿Parejas? –Le pregunta Sakura, yo también estoy sorprendido.

-Shikamaru dijo que vendría Temari san y que quizás podría alcanzarme pero no lo aseguro...

-¿Temari? –Preguntaron al unisonó esos dos, Chouji se limito a aceptar.

-¡Lo sabía! –Dijo Naruto entre risas.

-¿Ino dónde está? No me digas que haciendo mal tercio –Preguntó Sakura.

-Aquí estoy frentona- La voz de Yamanaka entrando al lugar, la veo tomada de la mano de Sai y no puedo evitar sorprenderme interiormente esos dos...

-Sai –Le dice Sakura sorprendida al ver sus dedos entrelazados.

Hace un pequeño ademan para que la Yamanaka tome asiento primero, se ven estúpidamente enamorados.

-¡No puede ser Sai! has apoyado a la cerda para que me gane... me siento traicionada –Se queja Sakura.

Sai le sonríe tímidamente y esas dos empiezan a pelearse. Me pienso si largarme de ahí porque el ambiente esta a punto de ponerse fastidioso, miro a la entrada y veo a la nena que no ha abandonado mis pensamientos desde ayer, estoy a punto de sonreírle cuando veo que una mano toma de su hombro empujándola para que se adentre al lugar ¡Joder!

-¡Ey! Están aquí vamos con ellos Shino, Hinata. –Dice mientras los arrastra hasta la mesa.

-¡Kiba! –Exclama Naruto, empiezan a saludarse y yo no puedo quitarle la mirada de encima ¿qué diablos hace con esos dos?

-Chicos parece que hoy tendremos una reunión- Exclama Chouji entre risas.

Esos tres se sientan y Hinata en medio, no puedo hacer más que chasquear la lengua y esperar ¿qué pretende? Ella no me ha visto... o pretende no hacerlo, con sus ojos bajos y jugando con sus dedos índices en algún momento debió de haberme visto.

Se ha puesto a comer cuando llega Shikamaru con una de la arena.

-¡Shikamaru, Temari! –Exclama Sakura, él se ve incomodo mientras ve a Chouji.

Se sienta quejándose y rápidamente empiezan a interrogarlos como lo hacen con Sai, disimuladamente observo a Hinata y voy por mi segunda botella de sake.

-Ey Sakura deberías ponerte las pilas y empezar a salir con Sasuke kun –Dice Ino mientras nos observa cómo si escondiéramos algo, Sakura se sonroja y se cuelga de mi brazo.

Estoy a punto de rodar los ojos porque no quiere soltarme pero me encuentro con la carita de la Hyuga que observa el agarre de Sakura y tiene cara acongojada. No puedo evitar sonreír interiormente, sabía qué te intereso Hyuga ¿solo fingías?

-No seas tímido Sasuke- Me dice Ino.

Me lo pienso dos veces pero paso mi brazo por el hombro de Sakura y le susurro al oído algo que solo ella podrá escuchar, mientras los demás hacen alboroto.

"Naruto se va a poner triste si te ve coqueteando conmigo, compórtate Sakura no me molestes"

Abre los ojos grandes y me mira con cara de reproche mientras deshago mi "abrazo" dibujo una sonrisa ladina, mientras los demás siguen haciendo cuchicheo, discretamente miro a Hinata que ha vuelto a bajar la cabeza.

-¡Ey Hinata!-Dice el chico perro mientras pasa uno de sus brazos por sus hombros ¿qué haces estúpido? –Quizás tú y yo también deberíamos considerar en empezar a salir- Ella lo mira alarmada mientras se va poniendo roja lentamente y ese estúpido tiene una gran sonrisa.

-Mala idea Kiba- Dice Neji mientras retira la mano de ese perro del hombro de Hinata, le da una leve sonrisa a ella y se siente a lado de Shino.

-Ah! Neji... Hinata no sale con nadie...

-Baka en tal caso lo haría con Naruto –Interrumpe Sakura... idiota solo empeoras las cosas.

-¡Basta! De todas formas ni tú, ni tú se hagan ilusiones. –Dice el molesto Hyuga al perro y al dobe... ¿Quién se cree él para andar diciendo eso? ¿Será que a él también le gusta la Hyuga?

-¡Oh Neji no molestes a Hinata! –Vuelve a decir algo Sakura y mínimo dormirás hasta mañana... romperte el cuello no sería buena opción.

-No lo hago solo cuido de ella... –Dice el Hyuga.

Esos siguen hablando de cosas sin importancia mientras me termino mi tercera botella y ya me es difícil ocultar mi mirada a la Hyuga, pero esa miedosa solo parece ver sus piernas... Si y yo también tengo ganas de verlas.

-Chicos... eto... yo me retiro... nos vemos otro día. -¿Qué? Te vas Hyuga, bueno no es mala idea solo tengo que buscar la forma de seguirle sin que estos se den cuenta...

-Oh, no has comido casi nada- Le dice Yamanaka.

-Oh, lo suficiente no te preocupes... me voy a descansar- Dice al levantarse.

-¡Oh yo te acompaño a casa! –Ese pendejo perro también va a joderme mis planes, me es imposible no poner mala cara.

-No es necesario –Dice Neji, vaya primera vez que estoy de acuerdo con ese.

-Oh, no te preocupes nisan... acaban de llegar- Le dice Hinata- Puedo irme sola, no va a pasarme nada.-Claro que no me asegurare que llegues sana y salva Hyuga.

-No es la primera vez que la acompaño a la mansión Hyuga- ¿perro tú no entiendes?

-De ninguna manera- Le dice el Hyuga y estoy de acuerdo, en tal caso prefiero que se vaya con ese que con el perro.

-No te preocupes Neji... yo iré con ellos... también la dejare en casa. –Dice su otro compañero el Shino ¡Tsk! Estoy empezando a desanimarme creo que esta noche no volveré a tenerla ¡mierda! ¿Por qué todos se preocupan por ella?

Finalmente el pendejo del Hyuga asiente y esos tres se marchan ¡joder! Tenía una leve esperanza pero ahora lo veo imposible.

-¡Te dejaremos primero Shino eh, yo llevo a Hinata! – El perro habla antes de irse y mi furia sube, mientras los demás solo pueden soltarse a reír, ¡Qué pendejos! Los veo alejarse de mi visión y no sé qué diablos hacer.

Estoy sentado ahí cerca de unos diez minutos cuando ya no puedo más y me levanto abruptamente.

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke kun? –Me cuestiona Sakura mientras toma de mi brazo.

Me zafo de mala gana de su agarre y me limito a contestarle para que no me moleste "Me largo", ante las miradas extrañadas de todos y algunos curiosos comensales.

Mientras camino a la entrada escucho decir:

-¿Qué le paso a Sasuke kun? –Ino

-Parece que no disfruta de nuestra compañía – Complementa Chouji- Quizás... pero pensándolo bien algo empezó a molestarlo aún más cuando llego el equipo 8.

Al alejarme dejo de escucharlos hasta esos se ponen a cuchichear de mí a mis espaldas, no puedo evitar y el sharingan aparece estoy furioso. ¡Tsk! Intento alcanzar a la Hyuga pero creo que ya se encuentra en su mansión, su chakra viene de ese lugar y sería riesgoso entrar no tengo idea si tenga jutsu de barrera, si lo tuviesen me descubrirían y ¿qué pretexto puedo dar por meterme a sus terrenos? ¡Tsk! ¡joder!

 **POV HINATA**

Hemos entrenado casi todo el día, los chicos han estado muy enérgicos sobre todo Kiba kun y akamaru, y yo me he sentado la mayor parte del tiempo observándolos me recuerdan viejos tiempos.

-Vamos a cenar. – Shino kun lo sugiere y enseguida aparece la contagiosa risa de Kiba kun.

-Genial, akamaru y yo queremos barbacoa... tú pagas Shino- Dice mientras me arrastra con él de regreso a la aldea. No puedo evitar reír cuando esos dos hablan, a veces son muy infantiles, cuando llegamos a la puerta del lugar esos dos siguen discutiendo así que decido comenzar a pedir y adelantarme un poco.

-No puede ser Sai, has apoyado a la cerda para que me gane... me siento traicionada –Escucho la voz de Sakura san desde el interior.

Sigo andando y justo cuando cruzo la puerta y busco a los chicos, me encuentro con Sasuke kun, mi cuerpo se congela y mi corazón se dispara... la mano de Kiba kun en mi hombro mientras me apura para que entre al lugar hace que despierte, bajo la mirada por pena y me muerdo el labio inferior por nervios

-Vamos Hinata tengo hambre... ¡Ey! Están aquí vamos con ellos Shino, Hinata- Nos toma del brazo y nos lleva para sentarnos en la mesa donde esta Chouji kun, Naruto kun, Sai kun y claro Ino y Sakura san.

-¡Kiba! –Estoy tan nerviosa de encontrarme a Sasuke kun... estoy emocionada no pensé verlo tan pronto. ¿Naruto kun, qué le dijo a Kiba kun? ¡No! debo estar tan distraída que no sé de qué hablan.

-Chicos parece que hoy tendremos una reunión- Dice Chouji kun felizmente.

Enseguida empiezan a conversar del hecho animadamente y debo admitir que me agrada estar con ellos, pero me agradaría estar a solas con Sasuke kun un rubor corre por mis mejillas por mi indebido deseo... ¡Oh, un momento Sasuke kun parece molesto! ¿Por qué? Miro sigilosamente para ver si consigo entender el por qué... y lo único que veo es a Sakura san, demasiado cerca ¿será por eso? Mmmm es buena idea, pero ¿suficiente motivo?

Chouji no tarda en decir que podemos tomar de su barbacoa pero reponerla en cuanto nos traigan nuestra carne, no podemos evitar reír pero aceptar gustosamente su ofrecimiento, todos tenemos hambre.

-¡Shikamaru, Temari! – Sakura san dice y provoca que todos giremos a la puerta.

Shikamaru luce sorprendido por encontrarnos a todos, seguro solo esperaba encontrarse con Ino y Chouji... ¡Oh Temari san! Vienen tomados de la mano, ¿ellos salen juntos? ... Han empezado a cuestionar acerca de cuando empezaron a salir y cómo van... ¡wow! No lo sabía pero me alegro por ellos, lucen tan bien juntos...

Un momento, no me había percatado que también Ino y Sai están demasiado juntos... ¡Oh eso es, ellos también salen juntos!... Nisan también sale con Ten-Ten... todos empiezan a salir con alguien, vaya cómo pasa el tiempo... Siento un poco de tristeza de verlos juntos y felices... me preguntó si yo podría algún día con Sasuke kun estar así... ¡Hinata no te hagas ilusiones! Sasuke kun ha sido claro conmigo.

-Ey Sakura deberías ponerte las pilas y empezar a salir con Sasuke kun – El comentario de Ino hace que mi corazón se pare, volteo a ver asía donde mira con tanta complicidad y veo que los ve a ellos.

Sakura san sonríe felizmente y toma del brazo de Sasuke kun, pone su cara en su hombro y yo... yo siento que mi corazón se va al estomago, no me gusta verlos así... por un momento tengo una esperanza porque veo a Sasuke kun removerse en su asiento mientras voltea a vernos malhumorado... pero en vez de eso: la abraza, por un momento quiero salir corriendo de ese lugar, empiezo a ver borroso por las lagrimas que se acumulan en mis ojos pero mis pies no me responden y lo único que puedo hacer es esconder mi cara.

-No seas tímido Sasuke- Escucho a Ino decirle a Sasuke kun.

Tomo un poco de valor y decido que vi mal... así debió de haber sido y una vez más miro a Sasuke kun... pero él si la abraza y se acerca a decirle algo al oído que por más que me esfuerzo no puedo escuchar. Frustrada bajo la mirada nuevamente y apoyo mis manos en mis piernas intentado bloquear los recuerdos de hace un momento.

-¡Ey Hinata! –Empieza a hablarme Kiba kun y me abraza -Quizás tú y yo también deberíamos considerar en empezar a salir- ¿Qué ha dicho? ¡Oh cielos! Sé que me he sonrojado ¿por qué bromea con eso ahora?

-Mala idea Kiba- Escucho la voz sonora y firme de Nisan y siento como toma la mano de Kiba kun aplicando fuerza, me mira y trata de sonreír y yo le sonrío aunque no sé cómo puedo hacerlo.

-Ah! Neji... Hinata no sale con nadie... –Se queja Kiba kun y él solo lo mira de mala forma.

-Baka en tal caso lo haría con Naruto –Sakura san dice, ¡claro eso quiere ella!... un sentimiento de enojo sube por mi pecho.

-¡Basta! De todas formas ni tú –Dice nisan señalando a Kiba kun- Ni tú- mirando a Naruto kun- Se hagan ilusiones.

-¡Oh Neji no molestes a Hinata! –Le dice Sakura san.

-No lo hago, solo cuido de ella... –Complementa Neji nisan.

Vuelvo a bajar la mirada, el dolor en mi pecho vuelve a ocupar su lugar estoy tan triste por lo que vi hace un momento que no sé que hacer. Finalmente decido que debo marcharme de ahí.

-Chicos... eto... yo me retiro... nos vemos otro día.

-Oh, no has comido casi nada- Me dice Ino chan, le sonrío.

-Oh, lo suficiente no te preocupes... me voy a descansar- Digo mientras miro a Shino kun para que me deje pasar.

-¡Oh yo te acompaño a casa! –Dice inmediatamente Kiba kun.

-No es necesario –Dice Neji.

-Oh, no te preocupes nisan... acaban de llegar- Les digo mientras veo la expresión triste de Ten-Ten- Puedo irme sola, no va a pasarme nada.

-No es la primera vez que la acompaño a la mansión Hyuga- Dice quejándose Kiba kun.

-De ninguna manera- Dice firme Nisan.

Y en cuánto van a empezar a discutir esos dos, Shino kun interviene.

-No te preocupes Neji... yo iré con ellos... también la dejare en casa.

Nisan piensa las palabras de Shino kun, pero decide aceptar. Me despido de todos haciendo una pequeña reverencia y salimos de ahí, no sin que antes Kiba kun grite:

-¡Te dejaremos primero Shino eh, yo llevo a Hinata! – No podemos evitar reír un poco y escucho las risas desde dentro, sé que lo hizo para molestar a mi nisan.

A medio camino nos encontramos con la hermana de Kiba kun y él termina yéndose con ella.

-¿Qué te sucede? Te noto extraña. –Me dice Shino kun.

Por un momento pienso en sí le puedo contar algo, obviamente superficial pero no encuentro la forma de disfrazar todo.

-Nada Shino kun.

-Te noto pensativa desde la mañana y hace un momento te sentí incomoda.

-Bueno-Le digo mientras decido contarle un poco. – Problemas de siempre con padre- Le digo sonriendo tímidamente.

Se detiene y detrás de sus gafas sé que me mira fijamente me sonríe levemente y finalmente dice "No te preocupes se solucionaran como siempre" pero esta vez lo siento más complicado, asiento tratando de verme convincente y me lleva a casa.

 **POV SASUKE**

He pasado dos días bastante malos a esa Hyuga no la he podido ver no sé dónde diablos se mete, me jode haberla buscado y no encontrarla ¿dónde se metió? Ahora me encuentro en camino para ver a la vieja Tsunade, ¿qué podrá querer esta vez? Veo a esos dos ahí dentro: Naruto y Sakura.

-Chicos, deben escoltar al señor Go, deben llevarlo a la frontera ahí se encontraran con otro equipo de ninjas que se encargaran de llevarlo a su destino, espero que no se demoren así que en tres días espero me informen cómo les fue.

-Hai Tsunade sama- Asiente Sakura, mientras Naruto pone su pulgar arriba y yo sólo puedo pensar que es una pérdida de tiempo.

-¿Cuándo partimos? –Le preguntó.

-Mañana a primera hora.

Salimos de ahí mientras esos dos hablan del éxito que esperan obtener en la misión y genial veo a una cabeza azulada caminando asía el parque aunque maldita sea estoy casi seguro que va con esos dos. Me despido para evitar que me sigan, y finjo ir a casa.

-¿A dónde vas Sasuke kun? –Me pregunta la molesta de Sakura.

-A mi casa- Le suelto sin pensar.

-Sasuke kun, tu casa está para este lado- Me dice señalando la dirección a la cual ellos se dirigen y mirándome cómo si hubiese perdido la razón. Maldición no lo pensé.

-Si... solo iré a comprar comida antes. –Le contesto de mala gana y antes de pueda interrogarme de nueva cuenta desaparezco de ahí para aparecer detrás de un muro en el parque.

Busco una posición cómoda y discreta para poder localizar a la Hyuga y la encuentro sentada en un columpio, no sé de qué habla con el Aburame pero se ve absorta en su conversación él esta parado a lado del columpio donde se encuentra ella con la mirada baja y sus manos sosteniéndose de las tiras de metal que la sostienen, no sé que esconden sus gafas pero es seguro que la esta viendo... ¿dónde se encuentra el perro y su perro? ¿Por qué los deja solos?

Finalmente levanta la cabeza y le da una sonrisa, este asiente y comienza a caminar a la entrada ¿se fue? Después de lo prudente aparezco en el columpio que tiene a lado... su cara de gatita asustada es tan divertida cómo siempre.

-Sasuke kun –Dice en un susurro, poso mi mirada al frente.

-¿Dónde te has metido gatita miedosa?

\- Yo- o ... –Sólo dice eso y me obliga a mirarla de nueva cuenta, me mira con sorpresa.

-Mmmph –Le digo esperando que vuelva a decir algo.

Pero no lo hace ¿por qué su silencio me malhumora tanto? Joder puede ser que ella se haya convertido en la única persona la cual espero que no se encuentre callada... y es la única que prefiere quedarse callada ¡joder!

Doy un leve vistazo a la zona y nos encontramos solos, bueno mejor. Me levanto y camino asía ella le tomo por las muñecas y se ruboriza enseguida... ahora directo a mi mansión Hyuga.

Estoy tan desesperado de tenerla en mis brazos que simplemente al calcular que estoy en mis terrenos me materializo, esta agarrada a mis caderas y esconde su cabeza entre mi pecho con los ojos firmemente cerrados, es tan gracioso verla de esa forma, ella... es inaudita. Con mi dedo índice y medio juntos le pego en la frente para que abra los ojos, lentamente lo hace y me mira.

-¿Dónde... estamos? –Pregunta con su vocecita apenas perceptible.

-Supuse que me extrañarías y querías estar conmigo, ¿no es así Hyuga? –Me mira sorprendida como si la hubiese pillado en algo indebido... un momento ¿no será que acerté?

Baja la mirada y aún no me suelta siempre me intriga saber qué es lo que piensa... ¿qué piensas nena?

-Sasu...ke kun... es tu... casa –Dice mirando el salón... cierto ya habías estado aquí.

Tomo sus manos para liberar su agarre y luego me voy a sentar al sillón, de inmediato le vigilo me observa expectante como siempre.

-¿Qué hacías con esos dos la otra noche? –Le pregunto, me mira sorprendida.

-¿Co..como? -¡Tsk! Tendré que explicarle todo...

-Kiba, Shino.

-Ellos son mis amigos y compañeros. –Me dice en un hilo de voz.

-¿Y tienes qué andar con ellos para todos lados? Comer... parque... –Me quedo callado ¿por qué? ¿Qué mierda estoy diciendo?

-Sasuke kun- Dice en su susurro de voz –Ellos me ayudan a entrenar y por eso...

Debo admitir que me agrada su explicación pero finjo no ponerle atención, su silencio me intriga ¿por qué callas? La observo y se encuentra jugando con sus dedos índices.

-Tú estabas con Sakura san –No puedo evitar que el regocijo interno se apodere de mí, ¿no qué no te importaba?

-Mmmph- le contesto y le hago una seña para que se acerque sin embargo no lo hace – y Naruto –Finalmente le complemento, también estaba con mi equipo nena, habitualmente no doy explicaciones pero ella rompe las reglas.

Empieza a recuperar el rubor que había perdido hace un momento y se gira para no verme, me levanto y voy asía ella para rodearla con mis brazos su perfume embriagador se cuela por mis poros, acaricio su abdomen filtrándome por la parte inferior de su blusa, su respiración comienza a acelerarse y mi miembro comienza a endurecerse pero esta vez planeo algo diferente.

-Ven- Le digo mientras la dirijo al sillón.

Me siento y ella parada frente a mí me observa, le sonrío ladinamente "híncate" le ordeno me mira confusa pero lo hace me toma de las rodillas y hace que mi polla quiera tenerla inmediatamente, ¿podrá ser capaz de resistir? Tendré que probar, bajo la cremallera de mi pantalón mientras nuestras miradas no se pierden, a continuación observa mis movimientos saco mi polla y comienzo a acariciarla de arriba abajo, no me resisto y le doy un beso apasionado.

Es tu turno nena, tomo con mi mano libre su mano y hago que envuelva con ella a mi miembro ¡joder! La sensación es buenísima la motivo para que comience a moverla de arriba abajo y alrededor... ¡joder! Me estoy perdiendo aunque sus movimientos son lentos y torpes hacen que tenga el riesgo de venirme... ya lo sabía Hyuga eres un arma disfrazada de niña pero en realidad eres una seductora. Su angelical cara parece estar concentrada en lo qué hace, hasta que posa su mirada opalina en mis ojos y he tenido suficiente la tomo bruscamente de su nuca y me acerco a ella y entre jadeos le susurro al oído "¿Recuerdas esa noche dónde te di placer oral?" Asiente levemente sin perder el ritmo con su mano, no puedo evitar recordar esa noche donde me perdí entre sus piernas, sus negativas, su mano en mi cabello y sus piernas apretadas en mi cabeza ¡Basta Sasuke no necesitas más estimulación! "Haz lo mismo nena"

Suelto mi agarre y me recargo en el sillón expectante a sus movimientos, se ve insegura y su rubor en sus mejillas es exquisito, finalmente lentamente se va acercando a mi miembro sin dejar de mirarme, ¡Joder! Ver como empieza a formar una pequeña "O" en sus labios, da un casto leve en la punta y ¡joder es más excitador que nada!, empieza a succionar torpemente y lamer con la lengua el glande... pero yo quiero perderme en tu boca Hyuga "Mételo" le ordeno, vuelve a observarme y sin perder el contacto visual me obedece, lentamente y tortuosamente lo hace, empiezo a levantar mis caderas por instinto mientras un gemido se me escapa, cierro los ojos perdiendo su mirada que me hace querer correrme.

Me dedico a sentir sus ahora mejor lamidas, succiones, y movimientos... me pierdo porque cómo siempre ha mejorado demasiado rápido y cubre todas mis expectativas ¡Joder ella es tan buena!... "¡Mierda, voy a venirme!" le aviso y abro los ojos para encontrármela terriblemente seductora, sigue tomándome y empiezo a verterme en su garganta mientras siento su lengua juguetear con la base de mi polla, finalmente la saca y lame poco a poco mi flácido amigo como si se tratase de un manjar... ¡Joder solo de verla hacer eso el deseo vuelve a mí! Una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro mientras va acomodando su espalda encorvada.

Se ve orgullosa de la forma en la cual me ha tenido, pero no nena yo gano solamente, me inclino asía delante y la beso apasionadamente probando mis fluidos en su pequeña y dulce boca. La agarro de la cadera haciendo que se ponga de pie para recostarla en el sillón, le sonrío y empiezo a descubrir sus hermosos pechos, inmediatamente me dirijo a su short y en cuanto libero mi camino tomo de ellos y su bóxer y la tengo tal como quería, desnuda sus piernas alrededor de mi cuerpo, me quito la camisa y con una sonrisa triunfadora voy bajando lentamente asía su zona intima.

-¡No!-Escucho su negativa casi al instante, no era difícil imaginar lo que pensaba hacerle.

-Nadie me gana –Le aclaro- Te quitare esa sonrisa de triunfo –Le digo amenazante.

Me pierdo en sus piernas para darle ese placer, en un rato empiezo a escuchar sus gemidos sus piernas enlazadas y demás gestos que me hacían saber que estoy haciendo excelentemente bien mi trabajo, no pare hasta que ella se corrió un momento después me levante para quitarme el pantalón y volver a posarme entre sus piernas, puse mi cara a su altura y espere a que ella saliera de su lapsus le sonreí triunfante:

-Te dije que yo gano gatita.

-Sa- Empezó a decir pero de inmediato me adentre en ella.

¡Mierda! Siempre tan apretada y tan buena... empiezo a embestirla a un buen ritmo y con fuerza ¡Oh si nena, me encanta hacerte mía! ¡Maldición vuelvo a correrme dentro de ella! Un momento después ella llega al orgasmo, me retiro de ella y me siento tratando de recuperar el aliento la veo cansada acurrucada en el sillón.

Después de un rato la tomo en mis brazos y la llevo a mi cama, ha caído la noche afuera y la gatita se ha quedado dormida... me pregunto si debería despertarla o no... Pero prefiero tenerla dormida a estar solo, solo será por esta ocasión.

Empiezo a empacar las cosas que debo llevarme para la misión después de una media hora eso esta resuelto, vuelvo a la habitación y decido si dejarme estos pantaloncillos de dormir e ir a la cama o si es más adecuado quitármelos y disfrutar una vez más de Hinata.

Me los quito, y la abrazo tomando sus pechos en mis manos llenándola de besos por el cuello para despertarla, poco a poco empieza a salir de su sueño removiéndose juguetonamente debajo de mí... empezamos una guerra y finalmente logro ponerme entre sus piernas, ambos tratando de recuperar el aliento por el forcejeo y tratando de contener las risas.

-Ganaste otra vez... ¿cuál es mi castigo? –Me dice con una dulce voz, su comentario me descoloca porque no sé si es sincera o planea algo para que le suelte sus muñecas, que ahora mismo están alrededor y encima de su cabeza.

No me daré la oportunidad de averiguarlo la hago darse la vuelta sin soltar sus manos, sonrió maliciosamente y le suelto las manos, vuelvo a posicionarme entre sus piernas, recargo mi peso en su espalda y codos.

-¿Estas lista? –Le pregunto para callarla, porque estoy seguro que con el jugueteo ya lo esta. Pero no dice nada, me incorporo un poco perdiendo mi cercanía con su intimidad.

Y escucho su risa y me embruja ¿por qué se ríe?

-¿qué te pasa? –Le digo empezando a molestarme.

Entre risas y dándose la vuelta y escapando levemente de mí me dice:

-Sé lo que me harás si hablo cuando me tienes de esa forma.

Me hace poner los ojos en blanco, y Hyuga tú lo pediste tomo rápidamente de su pie que aún esta en mis dominios y jalo de él y la acercó a mí mientras la escucho gritar.

-Mala idea gatita miedosa –Le digo severamente.

Se muerde el labio inferior pero no me va a distraer en un movimiento certero, vuelvo a posicionarla boca abajo y me pongo entre sus piernas buscando su entrada con mi duro miembro, en cuanto la siento me pierdo en ella una vez más.

Vuelve a quedarse dormida y el reloj marcan las 3:15 de la madrugada, joder ya dormiré poco tiempo. Me siento relajado pero a la vez estúpido, ¿cómo diablos me preste al jugueteo de la Hyuga? Bueno no importa, ese tipo de cosas no volverán a suceder, la veo recostada a un lado de la cama duerme plácidamente, sonrío ladinamente te gane nena y le gane al baka.

El despertador suena 4:30 de un manotazo lo apago, maldita sea tengo sueño siento cómo se remueve el cuerpo de la Hyuga buscando calor. Me levanto y voy a darme un baño rápidamente debo darme prisa. Al salir ella sigue dormida ¡joder! ¿Qué debo hacer?

Me siento en la cama y empiezo a acariciarle el cabello imitando sus movimientos cuando ella me despertaba, ¿funcionara si le llamo?

-Hinata- Le digo, se remueve y se enrosca a mi cuerpo. Sí busca calor.

-¡Hinata! –Le digo tratando de sonar exasperado, cosa que no puedo porque ella me divierte.

Abre los ojos tratando de despabilarse.

-Me tengo que ir, tengo una misión.

Asiente levemente y después abre los ojos y me mira fijamente:

-¿Qué?...¿Qué hora es? –Me dice con expresión asustada.

-5:00, ¡Diablos! –Ya voy tarde, maldición perdí demasiado tiempo despertándola esos dos ya deben estar esperándome.

Se lleva las manos a su boca.

-Espero que no se hayan dado cuenta que no llegue a casa- Dice mientras comienza a levantarse.

No tengo tiempo de ver la escena tan divertida pero me aseguro de que vea mi sonrisa burlona y de inmediato salgo de ahí para reunirme con los demás.

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, esta vez me inspire en ellos para este capitulo (Bueno siempre) pero esta vez me dieron muchos ánimos para continuar porque estaba un poco atorada.**

 **:D Espero les haya gustado este cap (Aparte es largo iiii)y que lo hayan disfrutado (Y no haberme visto tan pervertida) Literatura erótica no porno/no pervertida :P xD**


	20. Marcas

**POV HINATA**

Entro a la mansión resignada tratando de creer en las palabras de Shino kun, me encuentro a mi hermanita sentada en la gran sala.

-Hinata... ¿y Neji?

-Con ten-ten chan. –Le contesto tratando de parecer indiferente a mi preocupación.

-¿Ten-ten? –Pone mala cara.

-Debería cuidarte y no perder el tiempo- Sale de la estancia dejándome sola.

Decido ir a mi habitación y darme un merecido baño, aunque no puedo evitar ponerme a llorar por todos los problemas que me agobian, además me siento muy mal por haber visto a Sasuke kun con Sakura san, ¿ellos tendrán algo? Me muerdo el labio y cierro el grifo saliendo de ahí y secándome... esta noche solo me queda dormir.

Cada día es difícil trato de no darme por vencida, pero estoy cansada de que me digan que debo hacer, empiezo a sentirme frustrada porque por más que lo intento parece que no avanzo, durante el entrenamiento con Neji nisan mi padre ha estado observando y me he distraído por sus expresiones, sé a la perfección qué está pensando y trato de ser fuerte, pero su decepción es palpable, sale del dojo.

-Hinata sama, está muy desconcentrada ¿qué le sucede? – Neji me dice impaciente.

Niego con la cabeza y salgo de ahí sé que mi nisan comprenderá que necesito estar sola. Voy al campo de entrenamiento pero ahí no están los chicos y entonces lo agradezco porque no sé qué haría si ellos estuvieran ahí. Mientras me tranquilizo Sakura san pasa por ahí.

-Hinata, ¿qué haces? ¿Estás bien?

-Si, Sakura san- Le contesto sonriéndole, a estas alturas sé que me encuentro más calmada.

-¿Qué hacías? – Me dice mientras se sienta a mi lado.

-Entrenaba

-¡Oh, tú siempre tan dedicada! Yo vengo de mi hora de comida, pero antes quise pasar a ver estos campos de entrenamiento. Me traen tan buenos recuerdos de mi infancia con Sasuke y claro Naruto.

-Creo que a todos nos traen buenos recuerdos. –Le dije sonriéndole mientras venía a mi mente buenos recuerdos de mi equipo.

-Me pregunto si algún día podré venir y entrenar con mis hijos... o mejor aún ver cómo Sasuke kun entrena con ellos- Dice emocionada y en cuanto capto su idea un malestar estomacal aparece.

-¿Hijos de Sasuke kun? –Le pregunto.

-Si- Me contesta emocionada- Me pregunto cuántos hijos desea tener.

-A Sasuke kun no le gustan los niños- Digo de pronto recordando cómo en nuestra pasada misión en una aldea un pequeño de aproximadamente dos años se nos acerco, no pude evitarlo y lo cargue en mis brazos y juguetee por un momento con él... pero Sasuke kun puso mala cara y ese día me dijo que no le gustaban, sin darme más explicaciones.

-¿Cómo dices eso Hinata? El quiere restaurar su clan. –Dice mientras me ve incrédula.

-Una vez lo dijo- Le digo tratando de defenderme, pero en realidad me siento más fuera de lugar, quizás solo me mintió... o en realidad no, no porque no le gusten los niños es que no quiera tenerlos.

Detengo mis pensamientos porque esto es un verdadero lío, Sakura san quiere tener hijos de Sasuke kun... y yo me conformaba solo con poder estar con él... no sé quién de las dos esta más equivocada.

-¿Cuándo?- Me pregunta.

-Mmm en la misión pasada vimos algunos pequeños- Le digo tratando de sonreírle.

-¡Ah! Ya veo- Dice –Pero tú tienes que ponerte las pilas, últimamente he hablado de ti con Naruto- Me dice con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Niego con mi cabeza.

-Por favor no hagas eso.

-¿Por qué Hinata? Se ve que te gusta.

-Las cosas podrían no ser así- Le digo mientras le sostengo la mirada

-Eso lo dices porque eres tímida, pero no te preocupes yo te ayudaré. –Dice mientras se levanta y sigue su camino.

No puedo evitar hacer un puchero cuando ella me da la espalda, ¿qué tonterías dice?

Akamaru trajo un mensaje de Kiba kun a medio día, decía que nos veríamos a las 4 en el campo de entrenamiento. Mi mañana ha sido como todas pero con éxito me he escapado de encontrarme con padre y hermana, aunque tuve una sesión de entrenamiento bastante pesada con Neji nisan.

Diez minutos antes de la cita con los chicos salgo de casa para encontrarme con ellos, en cuanto llego ellos se encuentran ya entrenando... Y ambos se han unido y me están atacando. Cuando terminamos de entrenar regresamos a la aldea pasamos por el parque y akamaru corre hacia adentro emocionado.

-¡Akamaru! Quedé con mi hermana de ayudarle en el hospital- Se queja mientras le llama.- ¡Otro día venimos!

Nos adentramos al lugar y en cuanto Kiba kun convence a akamaru se van. Me siento en un columpio y me balanceo.

-Hinata tus reflejos fueron lentos. –Me dice Shino kun mientras se para a mi lado.

-Lo siento, pase la mañana entrenando con mi nisan... siento no haber sido de mucha ayuda para tu entrenamiento físico.

-Mmmm... no te preocupes.

-Espero que mañana poder serte de ayuda. –Le sonrío y él asiente.

-Me voy Hinata, nos vemos mañana.

Comienza a alejarse y dejo de balancearme, bajo de nueva cuenta la mirada y me aferro con fuerza a las líneas metálicas del columpio ¿Qué estará haciendo Sasuke kun? ... De pronto su fragancia y un sobresalto, él se encuentra sentado en el columpio de a lado:

-Sasuke kun –Le digo mientras no puedo creer tenerlo ahí de pronto, todos estos días él no ha salido de mi mente y ahora está ahí ¿cómo?

-¿Dónde te has metido gatita miedosa? –Me dice en tono de reproche.

\- Yo- o ... – Intento responderle, un momento esto es real Sasuke kun se encuentra a mi lado, mi boca se abre sola por la sorpresa.

-Mmmph –Contesta, mi corazón esta latiendo muy rápidamente y yo quiero tocarle... quiero decirle que me alegra verle... además que él este sentando ahí me hace sentir especial...Simplemente no puedo quitarle la vista de encima.

Se levanta y mi corazón se oprime pero camina asía mí, agarra mis muñecas y tira de ellas obligándome a ponerme de pie y sé lo que viene esa horrible sensación, me abrazo a él y me escondo en su pecho esperando que la sensación de esa forma no sea tan desagradable, su jutsu de transportación lo odio.

Un golpe en la frente hace que abra los ojos encontrándome los de Sasuke kun, su cara luce relajada y aunque inexpresiva me atrevo a decir que esta feliz.

-¿Dónde... estamos? –Le cuestiono al ver la poca luz que se filtran por las grandes cortinas, me cuesta ver en esa oscuridad después de haber estado fuera.

-Supuse que me extrañarías y querías estar conmigo, ¿no es así Hyuga? –Me dice, me hace abrir los ojos grandes ¿cómo sabe? Un momento dijo "supuse" me mira divertido, creo que él se entretiene conmigo. Bajo la mirada tratando de decirle algo coherente, mis ojos se han acostumbrado a la oscuridad y ahora puedo ver a la perfección.

-Sasu...ke kun... es tu... casa –Le digo reconociendo el lugar y sintiendo una energía recorrer mi cuerpo, estamos solos... Agarra mis manos y las retira de sus caderas, se da la vuelta y lentamente camina asía el sillón grande se sienta y voltea a verme.

-¿Qué hacías con esos dos la otra noche? –Después de lo que me parece un enorme silencio me pregunta eso que me desconcierta y tardo un momento saber a qué se refiere.

-¿Co..como? – Le pregunto con algo de incredulidad.

-Kiba, Shino. –Me dice, ¿por qué me cuestiona eso? Toda mi vida he estado a su lado... bueno casi.

-Ellos son mis amigos y compañeros. –Le contesto aún sin comprender su cuestionamiento y molestia.

-¿Y tienes qué andar con ellos para todos lados? Comer... parque... –Un momento... ¿será que no le agrada porque siente eso que yo siento cuando le veo con Sakura san?

-Sasuke kun- Le explico–Ellos me ayudan a entrenar y por eso...

Estoy tratando de buscar una pregunta para cuestionar acerca de Sakura san, frustrada... mi boca se abre sola:

-Tú estabas con Sakura san – Enarca una ceja y su expresión es sarcástica

-Mmmph- Me dice y mueve su mano para que vaya a su lado, pero quiero una respuesta Sasuke kun– y Naruto.

¡Oh no! Me siento avergonzada tiene razón, pero por alguna razón siento una tranquilidad, aunque hay tantas cosas que quiero preguntarle y aunque su respuesta no sea definitiva ni diga en realidad demasiado. Le da un alivio a mi corazón que ha sufrido tanto lejos de él, sobre todo de escuchar los sueños de Sakura san con él. De pronto siento sus fuertes brazos envolviéndome y mi corazón se vuelve aun mucho más loco por su culpa. De pronto sus manos traviesas se infiltran por mi blusa y comienza a acariciar mi abdomen provocándome miles de sensaciones en la parte interna que acaricia enviándolas a mi zona más sensible.

-Ven- Me lleva al sillón.

Se sienta y quedo enfrente de él entre sus piernas, me mira de arriba abajo y me sonríe con esa sonrisa que a cualquiera perdería.

-Híncate. –Me dice y lo miro asombrada por lo guapo que es, hace un ademán y me indica que lo haga en donde estoy.

Tomo de sus rodillas y me hinco entre sus piernas mirándole esperando su siguiente petición... baja del cierre de su pantalón y estoy sorprendida y al mismo tiempo excitada, ¿cómo será esta vez? En realidad espero por eso desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos. Saca su pene de sus ropas y esta erecto lo toma entre su grande mano y empieza a causar fricción de arriba a bajo... yo no puedo dejar de verle embelesada y de pronto me besa y nos fundimos en un beso lleno de deseo y necesidad. Agarra una de mis manos y la pone en su pene hace que lo tome y empieza a indicarme los movimientos, entiendo lo que desea e intento hacer lo mejor posible para complacerlo. Siento como se inclina asía delante, posiciona su cabeza a lado de mi oído y me dice entre jadeos:

-¿Recuerdas esa noche dónde te di placer oral?- Asiento con mi cabeza recordando esa maravillosa noche y perdida por el elixir de su voz ronca llena de deseo.-Haz lo mismo nena- Me indica.

¿Quiere que yo con mi boca? El solo pensamiento me apena bastante... El recuerdo de aquella noche cuando él lleno de besos y sus labios y lengua recorriendo cada partecita de mi zona intima, me da valor para devolverle el placer. Preguntándome si seré capaz de satisfacerlo me acerco a su pene, le miro a los ojos esperando su aceptación, ¡Eso es su cara me dirá si lo hago bien! ...No tengo idea de que debo hacer, así que le doy un pequeño beso en la punta de su pene, puedo ver cómo cierra los ojos y ahoga un gruñido, ¡Lo he hecho bien!, sin despegarme empiezo a succionar cómo él hace con mis pezones, pone una de sus manos en mi cabello y con la otra agarra firmemente el brazo del sillón.

He besado, succionado y lamido su glande un rato, cuando me da una nueva indicación volviendo a abrir los ojos.

-¡Mételo! –Su voz es tan llena de deseo... realmente sexy. Su cara llena de deseo, sus ojos que arden... yo estoy perdida... ahora entiendo esto... dar placer también te lo regresa, solo verlo así y hacer eso hace que yo me sienta tan excitada.

Sin despegar mis ojos de los suyos me acerco a su pene y voy introduciéndolo, trato de mantener una buena respiración para evitar las arcadas, pero no es tan difícil como pensé. Comienzo a meterlo lentamente mientras me adapto a tener la boca tan abierta, y a coordinar todos los movimientos y cuidar al mismo tiempo de no hacerle daño y solo darle placer. Después de un par de minutos empiezo a hacerlo más rápido y jugando con mi lengua sé que esto lo volverá loco, siento cómo quiere introducirse aún más ya que comienza a moverse, cierra de nueva cuenta sus ojos y yo sigo en mi trabajo.

-¡Mierda, voy a venirme!- Me dice con esa voz ronca.

Creo es una advertencia pero decido seguir hasta que termine. De pronto siento como empieza a fluir el líquido tibio y conforme sigo moviéndome empiezo a sentir el sabor, es salado y sorprendentemente no es desagradable. Ha quedado al parecer satisfecho, le doy unas ultimas caricias con mi boca y no puedo evitar sonreír al verle tan lleno y satisfecho. Siento que lo hice bien y me siento feliz y orgullosa.

Me besa y le correspondo el beso, su lengua inunda mi cavidad reconociendo cada parte de ella. Toma de mis caderas y me hace acostarme en el sillón se pone encima de mí, dibuja una sonrisa tan hermosa y me distrae me quita mi blusa, sostén, shorts y bóxer... estoy tan ansiosa por sentirlo envuelvo mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas para sentirlo, pero sonríe ladinamente y no se mueve... empieza a hacerse asía atrás y al llegar su cabeza a la altura de mi zona intima comienza a acercarse, ¡Oh no planea hacer lo mismo!

-¡No!- Le digo apenada.

\- Nadie me gana- Me dice- Te quitare esa sonrisa de triunfo.

Obviamente no me hace caso, y empiezo a sentir su cara acercarse a esa zona tan sensible, siento como su lengua va acercándose a mis labios mayores les da besos leves y después empieza a jugar con su lengua... y yo me pierdo en las sensaciones que provocan sus lengüetazos y succiones en mi zona intima... me deshago y simplemente me eleva a esa dimensión desconocida y estallo en un placentero orgasmo.

-Te dije que yo gano gatita. –Me dice de nueva cuenta y hasta ahí soy consciente que ya no trae ropa.

-Sa- Quiero decirle que es un tramposo.

Me penetra sin previo aviso y con fuerza... ¡Aahh! Se siente tan bien, necesitaba esto y quiero que no pare, quiero perderme con él. Parece que él no se cansa y eso me encanta cuando estoy a punto de llegar al orgasmo nuevamente, siento como se vierte dentro de mí y me da el empujón que necesitaba para culminar un momento después que él. Mi cuerpo ya no me pertenece esta tan perdido por las sensaciones que simplemente me pierdo soy consciente que me toma en sus brazos y me lleva a otra habitación, me recuesta en una cama pero cierro los ojos antes de conocer el lugar.

Empiezo a sentir besos en mi cuello y apretones en mis pechos y mi vagina comienza a lubricarse sabiendo lo que le espera... aspiro el delicioso aroma de Sasuke kun, siento su pene erecto y sé lo que quiere. Pero no quiero dárselo así de fácil y empiezo a esconderme entre las sabanas y a huir de sus manos y agarres, peleando por qué no me bese o porque lo haga al final en realidad los papeles se han invertido, y reímos... pero amo más su risa lo escucho y no creo haberlo escuchado de esa forma.

Por estar distraída en él, acabo agarrándome y me tiene boca arriba y él encima me tiene sujetadas las manos y esta jadeando por el esfuerzo y risa.

-Ganaste otra vez... ¿cuál es mi castigo? – Le digo embelesada esperando expectante.

Me mira como si yo tramase algo o pudiera hacer algo ¿no te das cuenta que me tienes en tus manos Sasuke kun? Sonríe con esa sonrisa malvada, me da la vuelta de pronto y quedo boca abajo jadeando por el susto y porque espero tenerlo de pronto.

-¿Estas lista? – Me pregunta y estoy a punto de responderle, pero de pronto recuerdo todas las veces que me ha penetrado después de responderle en cuanto comienza a salir la primera silaba.

¡No responderé! Y comienzo a reír me siento tan malvada como él...

-¿qué te pasa? –Me pregunta de mala manera, afloja su agarre y aunque me lo pienso le contesto divertida mientras escapo de él.

-Sé lo que me harás si hablo... cuando me tienes de esa forma.

Me mira y pone los ojos en blanco, eso me sorprende y no puedo evitar volver a reír, pero siento como jala de mi tobillo y grito tratando de volver a huir de él... pero es tarde.

-Mala idea gatita miedosa –Me dice en tono molesto pero algo divertido.

Estoy nerviosa y me muerdo el labio inferior y un momento después de hacerlo me da la vuelta y me pone boca abajo, abre mis piernas con sus rodillas mientras sujeta mis manos en mi espalda y siento su pene y... ¡aaahhh! De nueva cuenta lo tengo dentro de mí, moviéndose enérgicamente me hace gemir descontroladamente y por parte de él escucho algunos gruñidos y jadeos... Esos momentos a su lado son inolvidables.

-¡Hinata! –Le escucho llamarme, abro los ojos y está sentado en la cama y yo hecha un novillo en su espalda baja. -Me tengo que ir, tengo una misión.- Me dice.

Asiento y estoy a punto de perderme en el sueño de nueva cuenta, estoy a su lado y él irá a trabajar... ¡un momento! Él y yo no vivimos juntos, ¿él trae ropa limpia y esta arreglado? Abro los ojos enfocándolo y la leve luz de la lámpara de noche me permite verlo y efectivamente él esta más que listo para salir.

-¿Qué?...¿Qué hora es? –Le pregunto alarmada tratando de poner en orden mis ideas.

-5:00am ¡Diablos! –Dice mientras se levanta de la cama, yo me siento y no puede ser.

-Espero que no se hayan dado cuenta que no llegue a casa- Le digo preocupada, ¿por qué me dormí aquí?

Me levanto buscando mi ropa, y él camina asía la puerta y antes de irse me sonríe ampliamente... pero esta vez su risa no es pura ni mala... ¿es... se burla de mi? Sale de ahí y sigo buscando mi ropa.

¡Hinata! ¿Qué haces? Te la quitó en la sala me doy la oportunidad de observar el cuarto y me doy cuenta que es el mismo... de aquella vez cuando me trajo aquí por primera vez... me pregunto si será su habitación, luce ordenada y aunque sé que no debo no puedo evitarlo y empiezo a hurgar entre los cajones, no encuentro más que papeles y cosas sin importancia, abro el closet y si debe ser su cuarto, encuentro su ropa impregnada de su aroma me embriago con él.

Finalmente salgo a buscar mi ropa y la encuentro en ese sillón, un rubor me llega pensando en lo que hicimos la noche pasada, agarro mi ropa y comienzo a ponérmela, voy al baño de la habitación de Sasuke kun y acomodo mi cabello, me muerdo el labio frente al espejo porque estoy asustada... debieron darse cuenta de mi ausencia, ¿qué haré? Regreso a la sala y recojo la ropa que Sasuke kun dejo ahí y la llevo a su baño para depositarla en el cesto.

Armándome de valor salgo de casa de Sasuke kun y con sigilo me dirijo a mi casa. Al llegar todo parece normal, me meto por un escondite y me voy directo a mi cuarto entrando por el balcón, todo parece normal... enciendo la luz de la mesita de noche.

-Hinata sama- La voz seria y severa de mi nisan me hace brincar. -¿Dónde estabas? Te estuve buscando por toda la aldea, incluso la última persona con la que estuviste me ayudo a buscarte... ¿dónde estabas?

-Nisan- Le digo tartamudeando y sé que debo mentir, no puedo decir dónde y mucho menos con quién- Estaba entrenando, lo siento ¿los tuve preocupados? ¿Padre cómo esta?

-¿Dónde entrenaba? La busque con el byakugan y no estaba por ninguna parte... Hiashi sama, no se enteró de nada.

¡Cielos! Claro seguro me busco hasta por debajo de las piedras.

-¡Pensé que había huido!

Le sonreí:

-No, nisan... discúlpame por haberte asustado, no volverá a suceder. De haber sabido que estabas pensando eso no me hubiese retrasado tanto.

Me miró calmado y sereno, seguro haberme visto le había devuelto el alma al cuerpo, hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió de mi habitación. Yo me senté asustada y agradecida que nisan no hubiera dicho nada a mi padre y que la situación no se haya salido del control.

Seguramente mi nisan, busco en todas direcciones a excepción de una: clan Uchiha... debo agradecer que no lo haya hecho... de otra forma me hubiese encontrado.

Al caer la tarde Shino kun viene a buscarme y me pide ir a dar una vuelta, me sorprende su petición pero le acompaño, estoy empezando a ponerme nerviosa su actitud es extraña.

-Hinata, ¿qué sucedió ayer?

-Estuve entrenando Shino kun- Nunca pensé que me fuese a cuestionar acerca de ayer, pero me mantuve en lo que le dije a mi nisan.

-Hinata, Neji y yo te buscamos... –Su voz severa contenía duda y cierta reprimenda.

-Me fui a entrenar –Le volví a decir.

-Cuando me encontré a Neji preocupado y extraño le pregunte qué pasaba, me dijo que no te encontraba y entonces le dije que te había dejado en el parque fuimos los dos ahí... él uso su byakugan para buscarte en los alrededores y yo puse a mis insectos a que rastrearan tu chakra... ¿Eliges decirme la verdad? Porque tu rastro de chakra me dijo que tú desapareciste en ese lugar... no saliste de ahí Hinata... pero ahí no estabas.

Me di la vuelta si iba a seguir mintiendo no podía verle, Shino kun ¿habrá sido capaz de rastrearme?

-Shino kun... –Le dije nerviosa, no podía decir la verdad es deshonroso... pero si él sabía la verdad...

-Hinata, no pude encontrarte... estoy preocupado por ti ¿qué sucede?

Le doy la cara un poco aliviada de saber que desconoce dónde estaba.

-No te preocupes Shino kun, yo estoy bien... solo intento volverme más fuerte... lamento haberlos asustado.

Detrás de su gafas no sé si confía en mí pero no me quedaba de otra más que confiar que Shino kun creía en mi y evitar que eso volviese a suceder... ¿pero acaso podría volver a reunirme de esa forma con Sasuke kun? Trato de recordar sus palabras "Me voy a una misión" y su sonrisa burlona antes de irse... quizás puede existir otro encuentro...

-Hinata- Shino kun me llama de mis ensoñaciones, lo miro asustada y apenada- ¡Algo te pasa definitivamente!

-Lo siento me quede pensando en cómo organizar mi día.

Me mira incrédulo.

-Vamos, te llevo a casa... si te vuelves a perder me meteré en un lío con Neji, me lo advirtió antes de salir.

 **POV SASUKE**

Salí a toda prisa de mi casa, aún sonriendo por su cara indignada por mi risa ¡Diablos! Al llegar a la entrada de la aldea, ya está ese par y para mi mala suerte la vieja Tsunade y él que debe ser la persona que debemos escoltar, es un hombre mayor de unos cuarenta años, debe ser pariente de algún feudal.

Miro rápido el reloj antes de reunirme con ellos 5:12. Tsunade se ve molesta.

-Ya era hora. –Dice en cuánto me detengo- Él es el señor al cual deben proteger. ¡Pónganse en camino y no más retrasos! –Esto lo dice, pero solo me mira a mí... ¡Tsk, no me molestes vieja!

Comenzamos nuestro camino, el tipo no parece ser tan molesto.

-Sasuke kun, ¿dónde estabas? –Me pregunta Sakura.

La ignoro y seguimos con nuestro camino no tengo ganas de malhumorarme por su culpa, aunque la Hyuga me hizo llegar tarde pase una buena noche el recuerdo de su cara cuando introducía mi polla en su boca vienen a mi mente y me hace empezar a calentarme ¡mierda! Olvida eso... no la podré ver en mínimo tres días.

-¿Qué te pasa Sasuke? –Naruto notó mi distracción, ¡Tsk! Estos el día de hoy me molestan más de lo habitual.

Al mediodía nos detenemos a comer cerca de un río, el tipo se sienta y empieza a conversar con Naruto. Yo intento relajarme y descansar un rato, creo que después de todo si me hizo faltar dormir un rato más pero sin duda no lo cambiaria.

-¡Ey! Por eso llegaste tarde por la mañana- Dice Naruto de forma escandalosa mientras señala mi cuello.

Todos voltean a verme y yo no entiendo a qué se refiere ese baka, el tipo se ríe y Sakura se acerca a examinar mi cuello. Mira incrédula, luego abre la boca sorprendida, se acerca observa y toca...

-¿Qué diablos traigo? –Le pregunto de mala manera.

-Sasuke ¿estuviste con alguien? –Me pregunta mientras sus ojos comienzan a ponerse vidriosos.

Naruto se levanta y me pega en mi brazo y yo comienzo a alármame ¿qué tengo?

-Anda, tuviste una noche de pasión... ¡Claro, tú nunca llegas tarde y hoy si!

Me llevo la mano al cuello tratando de palpar algo, las risas jocosas de Naruto no paran y me acerca un espejo de Sakura ¡Mierda! Vuelvo a taparme y siento furia que me recorre ¿cuándo la estúpida de la Hyuga me hizo este chupetón?

-¡Tsk! –Exclamo frustrado.

-¿Quién es? –Pregunta entre risas el baka mientras Sakura me mira alarmada.

-¡Nadie!-Les contesto de mala manera.

¡Maldita Hyuga! ¿Cuándo hizo esto? Me pregunto mientras veo en el pequeño espejo la marca. Trato de recordar y seguramente fue cuando jugueteamos recuerdo haberla mordido en varias partes y besarla, una sonrisa interna por el recuerdo si yo también debí haberla marcado ¡pero nena no en tu cuello! Ella debió hacer lo mismo... suele imitar todo ¡oh nena esta me la vas a pagar!

-¡Ey deja de tener esa cara de estúpido! –Me grita Naruto, lo miro de mala manera y comprende el mensaje y por fin guarda silencio.

-Sasuke kun ¿tú tienes novia? –Me pregunta Sakura.

-No necesito eso para esto- Le contesto malhumorado mientras señalo la maldita marca de la Hyuga.

Me mira desconcertada pero se sienta y deja de molestar.

 **Nenas! Gracias por sus comentarios :D me divirtieron y motivaron mucho. Y espero que les haya encantado el adelantito que les traje... Esperen acontecimientos buenísimos. Estoy emocionada me voy a escribir!**


	21. Decoración

**POV SASUKE**

Por la noche le sugiero a Naruto que monte guardia, él gustoso acepta y yo interiormente estoy agradecido necesito descansar. Estoy a punto de quedarme dormido cuando escucho cuchicheos de Sakura con Naruto.

\- Naruto...

\- Sakura chan ¿por qué lloras? –Le pregunta alarmado, con razón la voz de Sakura se escuchaba extraña.

\- Dime quién es...

\- ¿Quién?

\- Con quién sale Sasuke kun. -¡tsk! Empezaba a preocuparme por ti Sakura, ya veo que perdía mi tiempo.

\- ¡Oh Sakura chan! No llores...

\- ¡Dime!

\- Vas a despertar al viejo-Yo pienso lo mismo Sakura, dejanos dormir.

\- Solo dime, tú debes saber Naruto...

\- No, no lo sé... Sasuke no me ha dicho nada... tampoco lo he visto con ninguna chica...

\- ¿Entonces?-Escucho silencio por parte de Naruto- Quizás sólo se golpeo.- ¿Enserio Sakura? Bueno cree lo que quieras.

\- Sakura, yo sé que amas a Sasuke kun... y la verdad no creo que salga con nadie... él aun esta enfocado en sus asuntos, tú sabes que él podría obtener ese tipo de contacto... cualquier chica... sin necesidad de salir con él...

\- Tienes razón- Le contesta Sakura tratando de calmarse- Solo debe tratarse de una zorra.

¡Basta! Dejen de hablar de mí. Me siento y les digo:

-No van a obtener información de mí... pero tampoco hablen de mí- Les digo molesto mostrándoles el sharingan.

Sakura me observa se levanta y se pierde tras unos arboles.

-Sasuke, Sakura chan solo esta preocupada por ti, ella te ama... siempre lo ha hecho...

-Yo no se lo he pedido, ya debería haber entendido.

-¡Tsk! Sasuke no seas tan duro con ella.

\- Dejaré de serlo cuando ella entienda de una vez por todas que no la veo como mujer. –Me mira tranquilo e inmediatamente voltea a todos lados mientras pone una cara graciosa.

-Anda a mi ya cuéntame, ¿quién es tu chica?- Su pregunta me ha dejado descolocado y creo que me he puesto rojo.

-Que te importa.

-Sasuke no seas así.

-No es nadie.

-Sasuke dime.

-¡Callate! Me dormiré...

Le doy la espalda y me cubro con la bolsa de dormir, después de un rato se cansa y me deja dormir... pero estoy fastidiado que esos dos se hayan puesto a hablar de mí... Un día quise restaurar mi clan, pero hace tiempo eso cambio un clan lleno de odio y venganza debería morir conmigo, no pretendo traer a ningún ser que le corra por las venas la sangre Uchiha, cualquier tonta chica que fantasee de esa forma conmigo se llevara una decepción. Ahora mismo tampoco me apetece nada de los estúpidos noviazgos estar solo me senta bien.

Cuando abro los ojos el viejo y Sakura aún están dormidos, me levanto y empiezo a realizar mis cosas. Cuando Sakura se despierta inmediatamente Naruto le hace una observación.

-Tienes los ojos bien hinchados Sakura chan te dije que no lloraras. –Se escucha un golpe.

-¡Baka! ¡Callate!

Cuando me acerco a ellos, ella recupera la compostura mientras que Naruto se soba la cabeza, el viejo por el escandalo se ha despertado. Y perfecto nos podemos poner en camino. Desayunamos en una pequeña tienda, y empiezo a ponerme de buen humor si mal no calculo a eso de la de la tarde llegaremos a la frontera, le daremos el viejo al otro equipo y podré regresar a Konoha.

¡Tsk! A las 5:40 arrivamos a la frontera ya es algo tarde, pero el viejo no camina muy rápido... Todo parece normal, un equipo de la arena lo estaba esperando y al menos ellos se han puesto en camino. Nos ponemos en camino a la hoja, ahora vamos mucho más rápido y estoy seguro que mañana estaré ahí.

Hemos decidido descansar un par de horas, Sakura y Naruto se han quedado dormidos hace un rato. Sakura volvió a su actitud de siempre de fastidiosa ¿acaso nunca se resignara? Bueno ese es su problema... ¿Hyuga qué estaras haciendo ahora? Es inevitable sonreír en cuanto los recuerdos de nuestro ultimo encuentro vienen a mi mente, me llevo la mano a mi cuello donde se encuentra el chupetón y vas a pagar esto Hyuga, ¿qué debería hacerte?

Llegamos a Konoha cuando esta anocheciendo, nos dirigimos a la oficina de Tsunade para rendir el informe. Me limito a darle los pormenores de la misión esperando que me deje largarme lo antes posible quiero buscar a la Hyuga.

-Perfecto chicos, lo han hecho bien... Por cierto Sakura, te dije que Hinata iba a ayudarte con el jutsu que habíamos quedado pero será Ino en su lugar.

-¿Por qué Tsunade sama? Hinata controla excelentemente bien su chakra...

-¡Tsk!-Le contesta molesta- Lo sé, pero tuve que mandarla a una misión a la arena justo hoy y no creo que regresé pronto y debes ponerte a trabajar en eso cuanto antes.

¿Qué? ¡Maldición! Hecho un vistazo rápidamente esperando encontrar la hoja de la misión de Hinata sobre el escritorio de la vieja y ¡ahí esta! Kiba-akamaru, Rock Lee y ella, no puedo leer en qué consiste porque tiene otros documentos ahí, pero ¡diablos esta con ese perro!

-¿Quieres algo más? –Le digo molesto a la vieja, quiero largarme de ahí ahora mismo.

-¡Tsk!-Me contesta malhumorada por mi insolencia- Vete ya.

Me voy de ahí malhumorado, ¿qué estará haciendo Hinata con ese Kiba? Llego a mi mansión y aviento mi mochila al sillón donde estuvimos la ultima vez ella y yo... intento perder el tiempo y decido acomodar en su lugar todo, mi ropa no esta en donde la deje ¿qué diablos? Saco la ropa sucia y la llevo directo al cesto ahí esta la que use aquel día... Hyuga... Doy un paso asía atrás y miro mi cama se encuentra hecha, recuerdo su cara la ultima vez y dibujo una sonrisa aún así me debes una gatita miedosa.

Bajo a la cocina buscando que cenar y termino tomando una botella de sake, cuando me siento un poco mareado subo a mi habitación y me acuesto en mi cama ¿tiene su olor o ella esta aquí? La busco, pero es la almohada que absorvió el aroma de su pelo, maldita Hyuga... tendré que satisfacerme solo y a ti más te vale mantenerte alejada de ese cabrón.

Al día siguiente acepto ir a cenar con esos dos del baka y Sakura, pero ya parece maldición he vuelto a encontrarme con algunos compañeros Shikamaru, el Hyuga y el Aburame; pronto han empezado a hablar sin cosas sin importancia, pero pronto una conversación entre el Hyuga y Shino atrapa mi atención.

-¿Hinata, no te dijo nada más? –Le pregunta Neji a Shino.

-No –Le contesta- Pero estoy de acuerdo contigo que esconde algo.

-¿Y a Kiba no crees que le cuente? –Le vuelve a preguntar el Hyuga.

-No, Hinata es inteligente y Kiba suele ser imprudente- Le contesta –Pero me preocupa su actitud.

-Eso no es problema, el problema es que no mejora lo suficiente... esta distraída y Hiashi sama no va a seguir esperándola por mucho tiempo. Hinata sama tiene una sospecha sobre su misión pasada y le he dado vueltas y creo que esta en lo cierto- Dice mientras sus manos se transforman en puños como si estuviera frustrado ¿de qué diablos hablan? ¿La misión, cuál misión?

-Tsk –Se intromete Shikamaru –El mundo se maneja así solo somos peones.

-Ayudare a Hinata en sus entrenamientos.-Dice Shino.

-Eso no es suficiente...-Empieza a debatir el Hyuga.

-Ayudara – Afirma Shikamaru, Naruto pelea con Sakura acerca de modales para comer, ¿cómo pueden ser tan estúpidos esos dos? Trato de disimular mi atención en su conversación y prestarle más atención a esos dos.

-Todos estos meses he tratado de ayudar a Hinata para que mejore, ustedes también pero Hanabi está siendo entrenada por el mismo Hiashi sama, yo no puedo enseñarle todas las técnicas que él sabe sobre todo las secretas... Hanabi le lleva ventaja... estoy seguro que tarde o temprano las volverá a enfrentar para decidir quien estará al frente del clan... y dudo mucho que esta ocasión Hinata sama vuelva a perder por ser amable con su hermana... estoy seguro que Hanabi la derrotara... y esa chiquilla no va a tener piedad.

-No deberías preocuparte tanto por Hinata, ella es fuerte- Le dice Shikamaru.

-Pero amable y es su peor defecto- Dice el Hyuga.

-¡Tsk!-Exclama Shikamaru- Tienes razón la amabilidad en un ninja o en este caso kunoichi es un gran defecto... sobre todo en la situación en la que se encuentra ella.

-¿Y cuál es el problema con que Hanabi chan se quede frente al clan?- Interviene el baka y todos lo miran sorprendido, inclusive yo pensé que no prestaba atención a la conversación.

-Es muy complejo para que tú lo entiendas- Le dice el Hyuga.

-Hinata es la hija mayor de Hiashi-Le dice Shino a Naruto, como si tratase de explicarle... aunque ahora que lo pienso ese Hyuga hace todo un alboroto solo porque Hinata pierda el liderazgo.- Como hija mayor tiene la responsabilidad de cuidar de su clan, se tienen expectativas de ella, el clan Hyuga es muy estricto Naruto... Definitivamente no lo comprenderas, basta decirte que si Hinata no cumple las expectativas de Hiashi, él la vera como una vergueza o una deshonrra.

-¡El viejo no tiene porque hacer eso!-Le grita Naruto a Shino, ahora que Shino ha hablado comprendo más por donde va el asunto se trata de perspectivas e intereses propios de su clan, sin duda se trata más del aspecto psicológico de la Hyuga, el ser considerada como un fracaso, una débil, una verguenza ¿es por eso que el Hyuga esta tan preocupado? Un momento ¿por qué le interesa Hinata?

-Si solo fuera eso no me preocuparía... si no los otros planes que tiene Hiashi sama para Hinata sama.

-¿De qué hablas?-Le pregunta Shikamaru y yo también tengo duda, ¡dilo!

-Hinata es una princesa y kunoichi... si fracasa en su primer cometido ¿tú que crees? Shikamaru sé que tarde o temprano lo vas a deducir.

¡Tsk! ¿a qué se refiere el Hyuga? No conozco bien el clan de Hinata ¿de qué habla?

-¡Poder!-De pronto exclama Shikamaru mirando a Neji, este asiente y mierda, no sé de que hablan... bien dicen que Shikamaru es un genio... y se supone que el Hyuga también... ¡tsk! Necesito conocer más al clan Hyuga para poder atar todos los cabos.

-¡Ey! ¿De qué hablan todos ustedes? –Pregunta Sakura y esta ocasión espero obtener más información.

-Nada-Le contesta herméticamente el Hyuga- Me retiro, nos vemos después.

Diablos, parece que el tema se ha cortado. Algo gordo esconden ¿pero qué tiene que ver Hinata siendo débil, perdiendo el liderazgo de su clan para qué Hiashi obtenga poder? ¡Mierda! Estoy frustrado mientras veo como el Aburame cena tranquilamente, me gustaría poder sacarle la información... pero Sasuke tranquilo ¿por qué diablos te impacienta eso? Ella solo es la que te calienta la cama... solo pasas un buen rato con ella y ambos lo sabemos. No voy a prestar atención en eso.

Mis ojos se posan en la expresión de Shikamaru, se ve pensativo y quizás ¿sorprendido? Su dedo índice y pulgar en su mentón ¿qué diablos piensa?

-Me voy-anucia finalmente.

-¡Nos vemos!-Le contestan los demás.

-Espera me voy contigo- Dice el Aburame.

Me quedo con esos dos que no hacen más que hablar de tonterías, y no quiero seguir oyéndolos sin avisarles me voy directo a mi mansión. La maldita conversación entre esos no ha parado de darme vueltas en la cabeza, no encuentro a qué se refería el Hyuga... bueno nena tendré que ayudarte a mejorar tu estado físico... sólo debo pensar cómo lo haré porque no quiero que nadie se entere.

 **POV HINATA**

Entro a casa desanimada y algo pensativa me preocupa que mis pensamientos estén tan revueltos a causa de Sasuke kun... además ese enorme descuido no debí quedarme dormida en casa de Sasuke kun ahora ¿qué haré? Bueno solo debo actuar normal... como antes y cuidar más mis pasos.

Al día siguiente me pongo entrenar con mi nisan, ha estado muy duro conmigo hoy y estoy cansada. Meri chan, se acerca para decirme que Ko kun le ha avisado que Tsunade sama quiere verme.

Neji nisan decide acompañarme a verla, entramos a la oficina de Tsunade sama y se encuentra Lee kun y Kiba kun, nos saludamos rápidamente mientras la mirada exasperada de Tsunade al ver a Neji nisan.

-Bueno Lee, Kiba, Hinata; deben ir a la arena Gaara ha pedido refuerzosde búsqueda, él les dara instrucciones concisas cuando estén allá... partan lo antes posible.

Ambos asentimos y salimos de la oficina.

-Nos vemos en la entrada, ¿Qué tal en media hora? – Nos dice Lee kun

-¡Ash Lee! No empieces 45 minutos-Le dice Kiba kun.

-Es la fuerza de la juventud que sean 30 minutos.

-¿40?-Les digo jugando ambos me miran y gritan.

-¡ok!

Y se van a toda prisa me sorprende que hayan aceptado mi propuesta yo solo la dije sin pensar, ¡Oh! Yo también debería darme prisa si quiero estar lista.

-Nisan vamos a casa tengo que preparar mis cosas.

Como de costumbre Lee kun esta muy energico y nos obliga a llevar su paso gracias a eso tardamos dos días en llegar. En la arena Gaara sama, nos recibe una vez que hemos comido nos ponemos de inmediato con su equipo de búsqueda y nos trasladamos a un lugar en las afueras, sospechan que hay ninjas forasteros que quieren infiltrarse en la aldea.

Después de un día de trabajo finalmente encontramos un túnel bien disfrazado, aunque se ve que ha estado abandonado últimamente de todas formas se toman las precauciones necesarias, nuestro trabajo ha terminado, los ninjas de la arena se encargaran de sellar y hacer sus demás jutsus para proteger a su aldea.

Estoy muy emocionada quizás Sasuke kun ya haya regresado a la aldea... y ojala Lee kun quiera regresar ahora mismo a Konoha no es tarde ¿oh si? son las 4 de la tarde aproximadamente. Para mi mala suerte Gaara sama convence a Lee kun para que se quede a cenar e inclusive Kiba kun se muestra entusiasmado con la idea.

Me voy a mi habitación y siento que son tantos días sin verle, en realidad son 4 largos días... ¿habrá regresado ya? ¿Habrá visto a Sakura san? La impaciencia me envuelve y solo quiero regresar ahora mismo. Solo pensar en Sasuke kun me reconforta aunque también es un arma de doble filo porque no sé cómo será la próxima vez que le vea, se portará indiferente o no... Después de un rato me doy cuenta que frente a los demás siempre actúa como si no me tratara, se porta distante y comprendo él no quiere nada serio y bueno yo no le intereso como le interesa Ten-Ten a mi nisan. Si arma de doble filo.

Salimos en la madrugada Lee kun dice que esta vez nos llevará un día en llegar, sé que su afirmación es demasiado ilógica pero aún así le apoyo y corro con todas mis fuerzas detrás de él.

-Hinata, no le creas a Rock Lee- Me dice Kiba kun y no puedo evitar reír.

-Hinata tiene la fuerza de a juventud, no como tú –Le dice Lee kun.

Hemos andado como locos, apenas y hemos parado para comer y descansar un par de horas. Al día siguiente por la tarde empezamos a vislumbrar la aldea, no puedo evitar sonreír estoy tan emocionada. Entramos y nos dirigimos a ver a Tsunade sama, pero en la entrada veo a Sasuke kun mi corazón late como loco y no puedo evitar dibujar una enorme sonrisa, pero se borra en cuánto veo que se encuentra con Sakura san.

Cuando nuestros pasos son evidentes Sasuke kun nos mira, y nuestras miradas se encuentran su cara es inexpresiva pero enarca levemente la ceja y su boca se curva levemente.

-Sakura san- Dice Lee kun y corre asía ella, Kiba kun y yo le seguimos de cerca.

-Lee- Le contesta y le sonríe.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –Le pregunta.

-Oh cierto, vamos Sasuke kun acompañame a dejarle estos papeles a Tsunade sama.

Él se levanta y camina asía la mansión de la Hokage, Sakura san toma de su brazo mientras comienza a charlar animadamente con Lee kun. Al llegar Sakura san entra corriendo para terminar su asunto con Tsunade y seguro llevarlo a cenar, mi corazón está muy apretujado... quería verle en cuanto llegara pero no de esa manera.

-Chicos, entren- Nos dice Sakura san- Sasuke kun solo ordeno unas hojas y ya salgo.

-¿Cómo les fue en la arena?- Nos pregunta Tsunade sama en cuanto nos ve.

-Gaara le envío esto-Le dice Kiba kun mientras le entrega la carta, Tsunade inmediatamente la lee y sonríe.

-Misión con éxito chicos, pueden ir a descansar.

Salimos de ahí mientras los chicos planean que vayamos a cenar, mi pecho se encuentra tan doloroso y al salir miro esperando verlo sentado en la misma banca pero no esta, no puedo evitar fruncir los labios.

-Date prisa Hinata – Me dice Kiba kun, asiento levemente.

-Hinata- Al escuchar la voz que me llama mi cuerpo se congela y Lee kun y Kiba kun se giran rápidamente, también se ven sorprendidos al ver que Sasuke kun me llama... pero casi al instante siguen conversando mientras se detienen en la puerta.

Le miro expectante.

-Sasuke kun-Le respondo después de un momento. Él camina asía mí.

-Tengo algo que decirte.

-Nos vemos allá- Me dice despreocupado y ansioso por irse Kiba kun, Lee se despide con su pulgar en alto y una enorme sonrisa.

Empiezo a caminar a lado de Sasuke kun estoy realmente nerviosa, pero Sasuke kun no habla y empieza a salir de la aldea, creo que vamos rumbo a su mansión. Por este lugar de la aldea no transista casi nadie, ya me había percatado de eso anteriormente. Le sigo en silencio hasta que llegamos a su casa. Se sienta en la puerta mientras me ve acercarme.

-Muy graciosa Hyuga –Me dice mientras se materializa frente a mí.

No comprendo su comentario.

-¿Qué pasa? –Le pregunto intrigada, él inclina un poco su cuello y con su dedo índice señala una parte donde puedo verle una leve marca amarilla y creo verde. -¿Qué te paso? –Le preguntó intrigada, pone una sonrisa ladina.

-¿Qué me paso?- Me pregunta sarcásticamente. -Una sanguijuela se pego a mi cuello- Me contesta con ese mismo tono.

-Sakura san-Le digo sin pensar... ¡Oh ¿él la ha visto y me muestra eso?! Me siento indignada.

Me toma del cuello y siento su aliento chocar con el... mi corazón late rápido me encantan sus besos en el cuello, pero un momento él y Sakura san...

-Yo creo que a Hiashi le va a encantar verte marcada de la misma forma. –Su comentario me asusta y entonces me doy cuenta que yo debí de haberle hecho eso en el cuello... empiezo a sentir como sus labios empiezan a succionar mi cuello y lo aparto inmediatamente, padre me mata si me ve con eso.

-Sasuke kun... yo lo lamento- Sonríe ladinamente.

-¿Lo sientes? –Me pregunta en un tono que me da miedo, no sé que debo responderle.

-Si- Lo tengo de nueva cuenta frente a mí.

-Bueno como comprenderás tengo que cobrarme el mal rato que me hizo pasar una pequeña sanguijuela de pelo azul y ojos blancos...

 **POV SASUKE**

¡Maldita sea! ¿Cuándo piensas regresar Hyuga? Miro el espejo y la marquita que me dejaste como recuerdo esta a punto de borrarse, espero que ese perro no haya intentado nada contigo, ¡Tú eres mía y mientras lo seas no pienso compartirte con nadie!

Por segundo día vuelvo a sentarme en la entrada, secretamente espero verte llegar gatita miedosa.

-Sasuke kun- Escucho a Sakura llamarme, joder lo que me faltaba.

-Acompañame a dejarle estos oficios de las últimas visitas y salidas a Tsunade sama, después de ahí podemos irnos a cenar. –La volteo a ver pensando en como correrla sutilmente, quizás eso funcione más que ser directo. ¿Son sus pasos? Busco con la mirada a las personas que han entrado a la aldea, ¡Joder es ella! Se ve calmada y cómo siempre muy serena y precavida. Eso es nena acercate.

-Sakura san- Lee kun la saluda y el perro con Hinata van detrás de él... joder ese perro no se le despega.

-Lee- Le contesta Sakura.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –Nos pregunta Lee.

-Oh cierto, vamos Sasuke kun acompañame a dejarle estos papeles a Tsunade sama.- Me dice de nueva cuenta Sakura, ¡puaff! Te hablo el cabeza de tazón no yo, ¿por qué no lo llevas a él? Pienso... oh un momento si voy con ellos puedo encontrar la forma de quedarme a mi gatita. No se hable más comienzo a caminar entre más pronto vea a Tsunade más pronto me la puedo llevar. ¡Tsk! Sakura se ha vuelto a colgar de mi brazo la miro de mala manera, pero ella parece que no lo percibe, solo aguantala un rato. Al llegar a la oficina por fin me suelta y entra corriendo.

Aprovecho y observo a la Hyuga que se encuentra jugando con sus dedos índices con la mirada baja.

-Chicos, entren- Sakura sale de pronto... - Sasuke kun solo ordeno unas hojas y ya salgo.

Diablos, camino asía un pasillo oscuro si Sakura sale quiero que piense que me marche. Después de un rato la puerta se abre y veo a esos tres salir hoy tengo suerte, ¡Ey gatita ¿qué te molesto?! Me preguntó cuando veo su cara molesta.

-Date prisa Hinata – La apura el maldito perro y ella lo sigue, ¡joder! Tendré que intervenir esos dos hablan de ir a cenar y no puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo.

-Hinata- Le digo saliendo de la oscuridad, esos dos se giran y me miran sorprendidos pero al instante siguen en sus cosas.

Parece que no se iran sin ella joder ¡Qué molestia! Yo necesito hablar con ella tenemos muchos asuntos pendientes. Ella solo me mira esperando mi próximo acto.

-Sasuke kun-Me dice y esta decidido tú y yo vamos a hablar.

-Tengo algo que decirte. –Le digo asegurándome que esos dos me escuchen.

-Nos vemos allá- Le dice finalmente el perro, ella asiente y esos dos se largan por fin.

Espero a que esos dos hayan avanzando lo suficiente y comienzo a caminar directo a mi mansión, no necesito testigos. Ella me sigue en silencio pero puedo escuchar su corazón... ¿o es el mío? ... ¿ambos?... ¿por qué estoy agitado? No he hecho nada fuera de lo normal. Empiezo a dejarla un poco atrás y cuando llego a casa me siento en los escalones de la entrada mientras ella se acerca jodidamente lento.

-Muy graciosa Hyuga – Le suelto cuando decido acercarme a ella, ya que ella va terriblemente lento asía mí.

Me mira confusa, ¡Oh nena! Tú y tus caras solo aumenta mi deseo por ti.

-¿Qué pasa? – Me pregunta, ¿qué que pasa? Me pongo a su altura para mostrarle su recuerdito, la miro de reojo y se ve extrañada.

-¿Qué te paso? –Me pregunta, ¿enserio nena? ¿Qué me paso? ¿Acaso ando peñizcandome el cuello para que crean que estuve con alguien?

-¿Qué me paso? –Finalmente le digo secamente -Una sanguijuela se pego a mi cuello- Le digo.

-Sakura san- Me contesta casi enseguida, mientras entrecierra sus ojos, y hace un puchero y se da la vuelta. ¿Enserio Sakura? ¿Por qué diablos la iba a dejar que bese mi cuello? ¡Qué estupidez dices Hyuga! ¡No eches culpas a los demás!

Me acerco de nueva cuenta a ella y aspiro su dulce aroma mi polla despierta con solo eso... me acerco a su cuello y veo cómo su piel comienza a erizarse ¡Oh nena tus reacciones me encantan!

-Yo creo que a Hiashi le va a encantar verte marcada de la misma forma. – Le digo da un pequeño saltito al escuchar el nombre de su padre, lo que me hace fruncir el ceño... pero ahora no pienso especular en eso. Beso su cuello y comienzo a juguetear para engañarla y hacerle creer que pienso hacerle un chupetón, se mueve abruptamente. Y me mira inocentemente.

-Sasuke kun... yo lo lamento- Me dice, no puedo evitar sonreir y mover la cabeza de forma negativa... ¿solo eso Hyuga?

-¿Lo sientes? –Le pregunto, ¡Tú mereces un castigo Hinata!

-Si- Me dice y vuelvo a ponerme frente a ella.

-Bueno como comprenderás tengo que cobrarme el mal rato que me hizo pasar una pequeña sanguijuela de pelo azul y ojos blancos...- Estuve a punto de decir ojos de luna pero eso suena extraño...

Me mira expectante y la llevo dentro jalándola de su mano. Voy directo a mi habitación y la aviento sobre la cama me acerco acechandola como la pequeña presa que es, su respiración empieza a acelerarse. Me coloco encima de ella y me apresuro a besarla, sentir esos labios me encanta... como me besa, creo que me habías extrañado nena... me besa con desespero, ansías y pasión. Yo me apresuro a quitarle las estorbosas ropas para sentirla y sus pequeñas manos han encontrado acceso entre mi ropa y me acaricia la espalda. Me siento para quitarme la camisa y terminar de quitarle la blusa... ella es hermosa, la beso de nueva cuenta perdiendome en sus labios y encontrando acceso a su parte intima para darle un poco de placer, quiero escucharla gemir por mi culpa.

Cuando estamos completamente desnudos la hago mía adentrándome en ella, disfrutando del placer que me invade cuando puedo tenerla... aunque la posición es tan simple ella debajo de mí, me hace llegar al mismísimo cielo ¿o debería decir infierno? ¡Diablos! Ha hecho que me venga dentro de nueva cuenta, eso lo tenemos hablar... no pensé que seguiría teniendo estos tipos de encuentros con ella pero ahora estoy convencido que quiero tenerlos por otro rato y no me gustaría que ella... El simple pensamiento hace que rompa su abrazo y me recueste a su lado, mi movimiento brusco hace que abra los ojos y me mire confundida.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke kun? –Me pregunta con su vocecita alterada por su reciente orgasmo, no puedo evitar reir al escucharla así, me mira aún más extrañada.

-Hinata-Le digo cuando dejo de reírme. -¿Te cuidas?

Me mira extrañada.

-Si claro... siempre soy muy cuidadosa –Me dice, ¿no entiende de qué hablo?

Me posiciono nuevamente encima de ella entre sus piernas, le tomo de su cabello y me acerco a sus apetecibles labios.

-No me refiero a eso tonta... un método de anticoncepción.

Empieza a ruborizarse, abre la boca y pierde mi contacto visual.

-¿No querras quedar embarazada? –Le pregunto para molestarla, me mira asustada y de pronto un mal sabor de boca viene, ¿no será eso lo que busca? He confiado en ella demasiado dando por hecho que tiene las mismas aspiraciones acerca de lo "nuestro". Hasta ahora no ha pasado nada, pero podría pasar mierda Hinata di algo.

-No lo había pensado –Finalmente dice, su cara preocupada me da cierto alivio.

-Tienes que hacerlo-Le digo mientras le doy un casto beso en la frente mueve la cabeza afirmativamente.

-¿Cuántos hijos quieres tener? – Me pregunta de pronto, me detengo con mi codo derecho mientras con la mano izquierda le acaricio su pelo.

-Ninguno- Le respondo sinceramente, me mira sorprendida.

-¿No querías restaurar tu clan? – Me dice curiosa buscando mi mirada.

Hyuga no te metas en esos asuntos, sin embargo le doy una respuesta.

-Hinata, la mayoría de los clanes son una porquería cada uno en sus genes lleva cosas malas, el clan Uchiha es un clan vengantivo, lleno de odio asía los demás... si tuviera un hijo ya lo estaría condenado por adelantado.

-Seguro cuando llegué el momento, serás muy feliz y cambiaras de opinión- Me dice dulcemente cómo si ella fuera capaz de visualizarme con un niño.

\- Si tuviese algún descendiente lo acabaría con mis propias manos. –Le digo mientras disfruto como su cara de descompone.

-No, no Sasuke kun... no tiene que ser así ¿por qué lo piensas? –Me dice mientras toma mis mejillas, no puedo evitar reir por la ironía.

-¿no? ¿Qué es lo que hace tu padre enfretandote a ti y a tu hermana por el liderazgo del clan? – Luce sorprendida y esquiva mi mirada ¿por qué te compadezco Hinata? Pero volveré a sacarte de esa miseria- Hablando de eso estoy dispuesto a ayudarte con tu entrenamiento, escuche por ahí que tus amiguitos y Neji te han ayudado pero no sirve de mucho, estoy decidido a hacerte una verdadera kunoichi.

Me mira sorprendida, además darle en la madre a los altos mandos es mi pasatiempo favorito sé lo que espera tu padre Hinata, me encargare que se tope contra la pared.

-Sasuke kun ¿pero cómo? –Me dice.

-Aún no lo sé... tengo que probar tus habilidades y pulirlas... además de encontrar el tiempo para entrenarte... Ahora mismo eso no me importa- Le digo y mi mano izquierda va directo asía su pierna la acerco a mi cuerpo provocando una deliciosa reacción en mi miembro.

Sabe lo que ha ocurrido trata de ahogar una pequeña sonrisa sin mucho éxito, se escabulle y logra zafarse de mi cuerpo pero para mi sorpresa se sienta encima de mi deseoso amigo, dándome una excelente vista de sus pecho... y ya sé cuál será tu castigo Hyuga sin dejar de verlos tan limpios, haré que se llenen de mis marcas para que me recuerdes.

Empieza a besar mi cuello elevándome a un placer inaudito, mi miembro sigue despertándose y con un pequeño movimiento se ensarta ¡Joder! Me ha hecho gemir y ella ha lanzado un pequeño jadeo, me mira fijamente ¿Cuándo se ha vuelto tan seductora? Me dirijo a sus pechos empiezo a succionar uno y a acariciar otro, comienza a moverse y me lleva a la gloria pero no pienso distraerme aún no... Primero dejaré muchas marcas, sí tu necesitas una decoración.

El reloj marca las 9:30 de la noche Hinata ha empezado a moverse pongo mi mano en su cadera para frenarla casi me quedaba dormido.

-Sasuke kun- Me susurra al oído- Tengo que irme es tarde.

-Quedate- La petición sale sola de mi boca y me siento estúpido.

Me sonríe y me dice:

-Me encantaría pero lo más seguro es que alguien en la mansión ya se haya enterado de mi regreso y... puedo meterme en algún problema como la vez pasada que me quede.

-¿Qué paso la vez pasada?- Le pregunto intrigado ¿De qué problema habla?

-Estuvo muy cerca de que mi nisan me descubriera contigo... sólo que no se le ocurrió buscarme por aquí.

Le suelto la cadera y estúpidamente no quiero hacerlo, no quiero que se marche... cuando ella se encuentra en la mansión los demonios no me persiguen. Su beso en mi mejilla hace que la mire, vuelve a sonreírme.

-¿Te veré mañana? –Me pregunta, me sorprende.

-Supongo- Le contesto mientras volteo mi cabeza asía el otro lado para mirar la pared y no a ella.

-Sasuke kun- Me dice... pero no dice nada vuelvo a mirarle- Cuídate.

-Mmmph- Le contesto- Tú también Hyuga...

Se sonroja y sale del cuarto ¿qué le pasa?... ¡Ah! probablemente piensa que se lo dije por el método anticonceptivo... bueno nena si quieres tomarlo de esa forma mejor para mí.

 **¿les gusto el capitulo? ¿Qué creen qué suceda entre estos dos?**

 **Acabo de terminarlo e inmediatamente actualizo... :D las cosas van a empezar a tomar el camino adecuado.**


	22. Entrenamiento

**POV SASUKE**

Se ha ido y un sentimiento de soledad me invade, al escuchar cuando cerró la puerta principal me dieron ganas de ir y traerla de regreso pero ¿qué estupideces estoy pensando?... es solo otra chica.

Muy inocente por cierto... parte de la conversación que tuve con ella hace un rato viene a mi mente, seguramente ella como todas las mujeres quieren hijos y quieren una familia... Me levanto y comienzo a embriagarme ¡Más le vale a la Hyuga no hacerse esas ilusiones! Y tu Sasuke debes enfocarte más ¿cuándo una mujer te hizo perder el control? Debo tener cuidado con ella, por lo pronto me voy a divertir haciéndola fuerte, es de un buen clan debe ser poderosa... ¿cuál será la razón por la cual no saca su potencial? Dudo mucho que en realidad no tenga potencial como kunoichi, la he visto en acción y sí definitivamente por sus venas corre la sangre del clan Hyuga... yo te sacaré ese potencial.

 **POV HINATA**

¿Pequeña sanguijuela? Me agrada más gatita miedosa, en tal caso suena mejor... toma de mi mano y nos adentramos a su mansión, mi corazón esta alocado esperando lo que viene y mis pulmones intentan obtener oxigeno, se acerca lentamente a mí y yo estoy derritiéndome viendo su perfección.

Se acerca y nuestros labios se unen y estoy desesperada por ese beso, quiero que pueda sentir las miles de sensaciones que provoca en mí. Siento sus manos entretenerse con mi ropa mientras deshace las ataduras y yo también quiero tocarlo, meto mis manos por su camisa y puedo sentir el calor que irradia su piel mientras le acaricio. Sasuke kun tiene una gran habilidad, entre besos y caricias finalmente estamos bajo las sábanas, estoy perdida en sus caricias y esa forma de tocarme...

Sería incapaz de cansarme de él... mientras se introduce en mí un gemido sale de mi garganta me es imposible controlarme tratándose de él, solo me pierdo en disfrutar lo que me hace sentir, sus movimientos enérgicos hacen que pierda el control y estalle mi deseo contrayendo mi intimidad... haciendo que él también termine. Al poco rato hace una mueca de frustración y se retira abruptamente haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremezca, rompiendo mi abrazo.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke kun? – Le pregunto preocupada, pero mi voz suena a todo menos a preocupación ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Genial ha empezado a burlarse de mí!

-Hinata, ¿Te cuidas?-Dice una vez que puede volver a hablar.

¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Obviamente soy cuidadosa, nunca me ha pasado algo muy grave en alguna misión, además los accidentes los evito y estoy bien.

-Si claro... siempre soy muy cuidadosa –Le contesto firmemente recuperando mi respiración.

¡Oh! ¿Cómo me voy a recuperar? Si he ha vuelto a poner encima de mí... su cercanía me descontrola, su mano se ha desplazado a mi pelo y se acerca tanto que creo me besara pero no lo hace y bajo su mirada penetrante me dice:

-No me refiero a eso tonta... un método de anticoncepción. -¿qué? Su comentario ha hecho que me ruborice. -¿No querrás quedar embarazada? –Me pregunta.

Su cuestionamiento ha hecho que una onda de miedo suba por mi cuerpo, padre me mataría si eso sucediese, además Sasuke kun no quiere ninguna relación conmigo, ¡oh no! ¡No!... bueno un bebé de Sasuke kun debe ser hermoso, pero me encontraría sola... no había pensado en esa probabilidad pero es cierto puede ocurrir porque no tomo nada. Le miro y se ve molesto.

-No lo había pensado –Le digo angustiada.

-Tienes que hacerlo- Me dice mientras me besa tiernamente en la frente.

¿Por qué? Él quiere seguir viéndome... una ola de emoción se apodera de mí, ¿por qué otra causa podría decirme que me cuide? Empieza a dejar el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío y pone su cabeza a lado de la mía, dibujo una sonrisa y miles de fuegos artificiales se encienden en mí... No sé qué es esto... pero sé que está a mi lado y sé que quiere permanecer junto a mí y seguir haciendo el amor conmigo, le abrazo y de pronto surge una duda... de aquella ocasión cuándo platique con Sakura san acerca de él y los hijos que ella sueña tener a su lado, aunque no me agrada recordar esto último tengo curiosidad:

-¿Cuántos hijos quieres tener? – Se incorpora y pone su peso en su brazo derecho, vuelve a tomar mi pelo y sin expresión en su rostro me dice:

-Ninguno- No puedo evitar sorprenderme ¿por qué dice eso?

-¿No querías restaurar tu clan? – Le pregunto tratando de aclarar esto, él se muestra desinteresado.

-Hinata, la mayoría de los clanes son una porquería cada uno en sus genes lleva cosas malas, el clan Uchiha es un clan vengativo, lleno de odio hacia los demás... si tuviera un hijo ya lo estaría condenado por adelantado. – No, no mi Sasuke kun... no tienes que pensar eso, no siempre es así y eso, debe ser un error tu clan no es tan cruel como te lo han hecho creer.

-Seguro cuando llegué el momento, serás muy feliz y cambiaras de opinión- Le digo segura de que por ahora solo está confundido.

\- Si tuviese algún descendiente lo acabaría con mis propias manos. – Me dice firmemente y veo determinación en sus ojos, no puedo evitar temerle porque él estoy segura que no miente.

-No, no Sasuke kun... no tiene que ser así ¿por qué lo piensas? –Le digo tratando de que se olvide de sus palabras, puedo tocarle sus lindas mejillas y él es tan hermoso, ¿cómo puede tener esos pensamientos de pronto?.. Escucho su risa burlona y él me tiene descontrolada, no entiendo qué ocurre ahora.

-¿no? ¿Qué es lo que hace tu padre enfrentándote a ti y a tu hermana por el liderazgo del clan? – Golpe bajo Sasuke kun, en eso tienes razón... al recordar esto no puedo evitar entristecerme - Hablando de eso estoy dispuesto a ayudarte con tu entrenamiento, escuche por ahí que tus amiguitos y Neji te han ayudado pero no sirve de mucho, estoy decidido a hacerte una verdadera kunoichi.

¿Qué ha dicho? Él me ayudara en mi entrenamiento, él es súper fuerte seguro podrá ayudarme... ¿pero cómo?

-Sasuke kun ¿pero cómo? –Le pregunto.

-Aún no lo sé... tengo que probar tus habilidades y pulirlas... además de encontrar el tiempo para entrenarte... Ahora mismo eso no me importa- Me contesta y empieza a juguetear con mi cuerpo... pero su cara me hace ver que le salió a la inversa el juego, no puedo evitar sonreír.

Sasuke kun contigo me siento tan pequeña pero también en ocasiones tan grande, empiezo a moverme para montarme arriba de él, cuando lo logro su cara refleja una autentica sorpresa me mira con deseo y se pierde en mis senos... él me hace sentir guapa y yo quiero complacerlo.

Empiezo a moverme lentamente para que su pene sienta mi humedad, me inclino y dibujo una hilera de besos por su cuello y me muevo para seguir con mi camino y sin querer su pene entra, le escucho gemir y yo jadeo por la sorpresa... nos miramos y estoy segura que ambos tenemos esa mirada de deseo, levanta de pronto su cabeza y hace que me incline un poco y comienza a besar y acariciar mis senos, sus deliciosas caricias comienzan a ser deliciosamente dolorosas pero bien recibidas, trato de mantener el ritmo que él prefiere, puedo escucharlo gemir en ocasiones y verlo de esa forma provocan que en el última penetración explote nuevamente en el placer del orgasmo, él me sigue... me dejo caer en su pecho y me permito dejarme llevar mientras disfruto de su fragancia.

Cuando abro los ojos son las 9:15 de la noche... yo ya no estoy encima de él, recupero mi consciencia y me doy la vuelta, él parece dormido y se ve tan hermoso ante la tenue luz de la lámpara podría contemplarlo toda la noche pero debo ir a mi casa... no quiero volver a meterme en problemas y menos ahora que Sasuke kun ha dicho que me ayudara a entrenar, me doy la vuelta decidida a levantarme de la cama, pero de la nada siento la mano de Sasuke kun que toma de mi cadera, vuelvo a girar para verle y tiene sus ojos entreabiertos se ve cansado y a punto de quedarse dormido.

-Sasuke kun, tengo que irme es tarde. –Le digo mirando lo dulce que luce así, estoy a punto de darme la vuelta cuando vuelve a hablar.

-Quédate- Dice mientras aprieta su agarre en mi cadera, mi corazón late tan rápido.

A mí me encantaría quedarme a su lado pero no puedo, disfrazando mi tristeza le sonrío y le digo:

-Me encantaría pero lo más seguro es que alguien en la mansión ya se haya enterado de mi regreso y... puedo meterme en algún problema como la vez pasada que me quede.

-¿Qué paso la vez pasada?- Me pregunta tratando de quitarse el sueño sin mucho éxito.

-Estuvo muy cerca de que mi nisan me descubriera contigo... sólo que no se le ocurrió buscarme por aquí. –Trato de explicarle, él suelta su agarre acercando su mano a su pecho.

Parece que ha decidido dormir y me siento tan mal de que me deje ir... quiero que vuelva a decirme que me quede a su lado, si él lo hace sería capaz de hacerlo, ha cerrado sus ojos y me acerco y le doy un beso en la mejilla, abre un poco sus grandes ojos y yo no puedo evitar sonreírle.

-¿Te veré mañana? –Le pregunto resignada, pero emocionada ante su respuesta.

-Supongo- Me dice indiferente y adormilado... vuelve a girar la cabeza y yo no quiero irme así.

-Sasuke kun- Le hablo esperanzada de obtener su mirada... pero parece que fue todo, cuando estoy a punto de marcharme él vuelve a mirarme y le digo:- Cuídate.

-Mmmph- Me contesta y aunque no puedo creerlo dice:- Tú también Hyuga...

Mi corazón se vuelve loco, pero a continuación recuerdo lo que hablamos y no puedo evitar sonrojarme seguramente se refiere a qué me ponga a trabajar sobre el asunto de anticoncepción y tiene razón. Salgo de su habitación y me dirijo a mi casa al llegar me encuentro con el cordial saludo de Ko kun y me adentro en la puerta interna y ahí me encuentro a Neji nisan.

-Hinata sama, está de regreso.

-Hai, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien ¿cómo le fue?

-Bien- Le digo sonriendo por mi excelente bienvenida.

-Tendremos que ponernos a entrenar... solo que tendrá que esperar algunos días puesto que tengo que salir mañana a una misión con mi equipo... Debemos perfeccionar algunas cosas Hinata... mientras podría seguir perfeccionando lo que ya hemos visto.

Asiento levemente y me voy a mi cuarto... "flotando" si algo así. Durante el desayuno padre saca un tema que hubiese preferido no tocar.

-Hinata, hace tiempo que cumpliste tu mayoría la edad y estaría bien que comenzarás a pensar en tomar un esposo.

No puedo evitar sorprenderme por el comentario inapropiado de mi padre, tengo miedo y no me atrevo a decirle nada.

-Estuve pensando que voy a darte conocer a algunos señores feudales o familiares de ellos que se encuentren disponibles... además estuve pensando que el kazekage también es soltero y él es de tu edad Hinata.

Le miro aún sorprendida por sus palabras ¿Gaara sama? Como mi esposo, ¿qué piensa mi padre?

-Padre-Le contesto –No creo que a Gaara sama, yo le interese de esa forma.

-Bueno, él es el único prospecto ninja que he encontrado adecuado para ti.

-Pero es de la arena- Le digo tratando de no alterar mi voz.

-Bueno Hinata tienes que considerar todas las posibilidades no sabemos lo que pueda ocurrir- Me dice haciéndose el desentendido, pero sé a lo que se refiere: no tiene la mínima esperanza de que yo pueda cuidar del clan.

Me mantengo en silencio y en cuanto padre se va. Yo me voy directo al dojo, no puedo evitar ponerme a llorar, Sasuke kun tiene razón la mayoría de los clanes tienen sus sucios secretos e intereses... ¡Sasuke kun! Cierto él va a ayudarme, limpio mis lágrimas y salgo de casa.

Me dirijo a su mansión no sé dónde más podría estar y comienzo por buscarle ahí... llamo a la puerta y cuando pienso en irme abre, cierra los ojos cuando el sol los encuentra y parece que ha estado tomando ¿por qué?

-¡Ey gatita has vuelto! – Creo que aún está un poco borracho.

-Sasuke kun- Le digo mientras me adentro a la vivienda.

Lo ayudo a sentarse y me voy corriendo a la cocina para prepararle un café muy cargado. Cuando estoy a punto de terminar siento sus manos en mis caderas, no puedo evitar saltar por el acto inesperado.

-¿Te asuste gatita? –Dice riendo. –Me recuerdas a mi madre con tu pelo largo... largo.

Su comentario hace que me ruborice.

-Eres muy bonita, ¿lo sabías? - ¡Oh! Mi corazón se ha vuelto loco, me da un beso mientras acerca mi cuerpo con su agarre en mi cadera al suyo, suelto la taza de café en la isla, tomo su cabeza mientras acaricio su cuero cabelludo.

Se separa de nuestro beso mientras nuestros cuerpos se sienten.

-¿Quieres qué te haga mía Hinata? Por eso vienes, también me extrañabas.- Me dice mientras comienza a besarme por el cuello y me sienta en un banco, mientras sus manos se pasean por mi trasero... yo trato de tranquilizarme pero ya me tiene jadeando.

De la nada me toma entre sus brazos y me lleva a su cama, sigue deshecha. Me recuesta y comienza a desvestirse él es tan magnífico y sé que no debería hacerlo que está borracho y debería tratar de ayudarle a que se recupere, pero después de todo lo que me ha dicho solo me recuesto para observar el glorioso espectáculo, en cuanto está desnudo se abalanza sobre mí, desata el nudo de mi blusa y la saca de mis hombros.

-Yo hice esto- Dice mientras señala un chupetón en uno de mis pechos, sí tengo varios.

-¿Quién más le digo? – Me sonríe seductoramente y me quita el sostén.

-Te lo merecías Hyuga- Dice mientras señala una parte en su cuello.

-Es del otro lado-Le digo adivinando que se refiere al chupetón que le hice sin querer.

Me mira y cambia rápidamente su dedo al otro extremo de su cuello. No puedo evitar reírme de su actitud. Me toma de la nuca y me besa, con su mano libre toca uno de mis pezones y ¡auch! Duele ayer fue tan placentero pero hoy estoy sensible por aquello, empieza a reírse.

-¿Quién ríe ahora? Lo merecías después de la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar cuando me vieron tu marquita... ¿por qué lo hiciste gatita? ¿Quieres marcarme? – Su última pregunta me desconcierta.

-No- Le contesto enseguida.

\- ¿No quieres ser mía? –Me dice algo decepcionado, de inmediato le respondo.

-Si, si quiero... yo te quiero Sasuke kun... te amo.

Por un momento pienso que se molestara por haberle dicho mis sentimientos ya que anteriormente me había dicho que no debía de decirle nada similar. Pero solo me besa tiernamente en los labios, el beso sube de intensidad y sé lo que quiero entregarme a él. Me quito mi short puesto que él está algo descoordinado. Me recuesta en cuanto lo arrojo lejos, flexiona mis rodillas y se mete entre mis piernas y comienza a tomarme, sus penetraciones son aún más desesperadas que en otras ocasiones y todo mi cuerpo se estremece con cada uno de sus movimientos.

Entre sus jadeos me dice "Eres mía Hinata, sólo mía" y finalmente se vierte en mí... me pierdo por un momento, cuando me recupero del orgasmo y mi cuerpo está en su lugar me doy cuenta que Sasuke kun se ha dormido, no sé si sea bueno o malo. Pero decido levantarme y vestirme e ir a preparar algo para comer en cuánto despierte.

En la sala hay varias botellas de sake ayer que me fui eso no estaba, ahora que lo pienso mejor tenía unas enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos ¿no habrá dormido? Recojo toda la basura y me voy a la cocina... no tengo muchas opciones su despensa no está muy surtida, tendré que hacer arroz simple y nada más... no tiene verduras ni carnes, ¡Sasuke kun ¿qué comes?! Pienso de mala manera porque no está bien que su refrigerador se encuentre vacío.

 **POV SASUKE**

La mañana ha caído y empiezo a cerrar los ojos y unos golpes en la puerta me hace abrirlos, me la pienso para abrir porque podría ser la molesta de Sakura... pero parece que no se irá me levanto tambaleando y voy hacia allá, al abrir la luz me ciega pero alcanzo a distinguir una figura que conozco bastante bien.

-¡Ey gatita has vuelto! – Le digo emocionado de tenerla en mi puerta.

-Sasuke kun- Me dice y me abraza haciendo que retroceda, cierra la puerta y quiere que nos sentemos en el sillón.

Pero se larga a la cocina, ¡tsk! Mala gatita... y no vuelve no sé qué diablos hace, camino hacia allá y la encuentro haciéndose un café y muy cargado por cierto, ¡que rara es! Paso mis manos por sus brazos para abrazarla ¡Que delicia! Siempre huele bien, pero brinca... esto es divertido.

-¿Te asuste gatita? ...Me recuerdas a mi madre con tu pelo largo... largo. –Se pone rojita, pero sí ahí cocinando se parece a ella. -Eres muy bonita, ¿lo sabías? – Le digo y la beso porque esa boca es mía y la acerco a mi cuerpo.

¡Oh linda! Me encantas... ¿pero qué diablos haces aquí? Ah ya sé.

-¿Quieres qué te haga mía Hinata? Por eso vienes, también me extrañabas.- Le digo cuando descubro su propósito, comienzo a besar ese delicioso y aromático cuello, la siento en uno de los bancos y aprieto esas nalgas.

La llevo a mi cuarto quiero tenerla ahora, empiezo a quitarme toda la ropa mientras veo como me observa embelesada y no puedo evitar sonreírle ¿te gusta lo que ves? A mí también lo que veo pero te quiero sin ropa así que quito esa estorbosa blusa, hago que se siente no tiene muchas ganas de cooperar ¿qué te pasa Hyuga que tengo que sentarse? Ey que hermosos pechos.

-Yo hice esto- Le digo mientras le señalo orgulloso una de mis marcas.

-¿Quién más? – Me mira de mala forma cuando lo dice y se ve tan adorable, pero quiero apreciar mi obra y le quito el sostén.

-Te lo merecías Hyuga- Le digo mientras le muestro que ella me provoco primero.

-Es del otro lado-Me dice ¡Tsk!

Pues entonces del otro lado, da igual ella lo hizo. ¿Se atreve a reírse de mí? La tomo de la nuca y la beso apasionadamente, sé que está distraída porque comienza a corresponderme de la misma forma con mi otra mano tocó uno de sus hermosos pezones y empiezo a girarlo entre mis dedos índice y pulgar y ahora vas a borrar esa sonrisa y lo aprieto gentilmente, sé que no le va agradar después de cómo me divertí con ellos la noche pasada.

-¡Aagh! –Grita quejándose, ahora el que ríe soy yo nena. Siempre gano.

-¿Quién ríe ahora? Lo merecías después de la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar cuando me vieron tu marquita...-Le digo dejándole claro porque lo hice- ¿por qué lo hiciste gatita? ¿Quieres marcarme? – Le pregunto intrigado.

-No- Me dice luego, ¿entonces no quiere que sepan que está conmigo?

\- ¿No quieres ser mía? –Le pregunto decepcionado.

-Si, si quiero...-Me dice y mi sonrisa se dibuja sola- yo te quiero Sasuke kun...-Me agrada que diga eso- te amo.-¿Te amo? ¡Oh nena! Tú haces bien.

Beso esos labios que han pronunciado que me aman ella es tan dulce... pero comienza a besarme apropiadamente así me gusta nena, se quita lo que le falta de ropa y bien nena ahora serás mía, me pongo entre ella tomo sus bien formadas piernas las levanto y la embisto con todas mis fuerzas quiero llegar a los más profundo de ella, ¡Oh nena! Cómo siempre muy apretada y no pienso detenerme serás solo mía, finalmente empieza a llegar a su orgasmo.

-Eres mía Hinata, solo mía- Le digo y en cuanto termino de pronunciarlo me vengo dentro de ella.

Abro los ojos, me duele terriblemente la cabeza son las 3:42 de la tarde ¡tsk! Tengo el leve recuerdo que la Hyuga estuvo aquí... pero no está en la cama, debí haberlo soñado... Me levanto para ir al baño, después de lavarme las manos tomó dos analgésicos, debería ir a comer algo... me decido a ir a la cocina y en cuanto abro la puerta de la habitación en mi nariz se cuela el aroma del arroz cocido... ¿qué diablos? Bajo intrigado a la cocina.

Y encuentro a la Hyuga de espaldas, ¡Vaya! Quizás no fue un sueño me acerco a ella y al escuchar mis pasos se voltea, me sonríe pero estoy de mal humor así que hago cómo si no la hubiese visto y me siento frente a ella, tomo un vaso de agua y lo bebo de un sorbo.

Se levanta rápidamente y acerca dos platos, empieza a servir arroz blanco y me acerca uno, me alcanza unos palillos y me dice:

-Sasuke kun, ¿por qué no tienes nada en la despensa? ¿Qué es lo que comes?

¿Me esta regañando? Ay Hyuga enserio no tengo ganas de lidiar con nadie menos contigo, sé inteligente y cierra el pico. Espera mi respuesta pero comienzo a comer el arroz... tenía hambre, ¡oh esta bueno!

-Sasuke kun tienes que cuidar más de ti, no es bueno que tomes tanto sake y menos sin tener alimentos en tu estomago...

-¡Cállate!-Le digo de una vez, me mira sorprendida pero ya no puedo detenerme -¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

Abre la boca sorprendida.

-Yo... -¿Enserio vas a empezar a tartamudear ahora? – bueno... vi..vine a pe..pedirte ayuda.

Enarco la ceja ¿por qué quieres mi ayuda?

-Lamento haber sido inoportuna- Dice e inmediatamente se levanta y comienza a caminar a la puerta.

-¿Qué querías?- Le pregunto tratando de controlar mi tono de voz, se detiene y sé que esta dudando en decirme.

-Dijiste que me ayudarías a entrenar... yo necesito que padre me reconozca.

No puedo evitar sonreír ladinamente, ¿qué te habrá dicho tu padre para que hoy te veas decidida? Bueno da igual.

-Lo haré... pero ahora mismo me duele la cabeza y lo único que quiero es que te sientes frente a mí y te comas ese arroz que te serviste de otra forma yo te lo daré y no seré amable.

Se gira y se ve atónita pero da pequeños pasos que la acercan a mí, mientras disfruto de su bien formado cuerpo, de pronto vagos recuerdos vienen a mí en cuanto veo una taza de café... un momento yo no estuve de pendejo hablando de más ¿oh si? No recuerdo bien, pero creo que le dije que se parecía a mi madre y que era bonita ¿o fue hermosa? ¡Diablos! ¿Qué tanto hiciste Sasuke? Me la lleve a la cama sí eso debió haber pasado y solamente.

Se sienta y comienza a comer con su típica elegancia, se nota pensativa.

-¿Qué tal estas en el taijutsu?

-Neji nisan me ayuda en ese aspecto, mmm creo que no tan mal.

-¿Tus ojos? –Le pregunto refiriéndome al byakugan y su nivel.

-También he entrenado bastante en ese aspecto, claro nunca se termina pero no es tan complicado.

Eso me lo imaginaba la he visto luchando y tan mala para ser mujer no es, quizás lo único que le falta es pelear otro tipo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo diferente a los de los Hyuga y para eso soy el indicado, la voy a poner a prueba de mil maneras sobre todo hablando de jutsus, te ayudaré a mejorar en ese aspecto.

-¿Sabes que no voy a tener piedad de ti Hyuga? –Le advierto, asiente levemente- Mi sharingan me permite copiar miles de técnicas e inclusive me ayuda con los genjutsu y estoy dispuesto a someterte a todo eso. Voy a llevarte a tu límite... esa es la única forma de superarte.

-Sasuke kun confío en ti. –Sus palabras me dan miedo por absurdo que suene, ella es muy tonta.

Terminamos de comer y salimos a unos campos de entrenamiento, le ordeno que se asegure que estarán solos y me lleva a uno solitario y perfecto.

-No quiero que nadie se entere Hyuga... supongo que tampoco te conviene. –Ella asiente- Bien empezaré por probar tu fuerza.

Tenemos una pequeña pelea y sí es débil... pero incluso es más fuerte que algunos ninjas con los que me enfrentado, el problema es que no sé si en realidad es débil... para mi cualquiera lo es, bueno da igual partiré de lo que he visto para hacer que mejores Hyuga.

He tomado una hora para conocer acerca de sus habilidades y forma de pelea, inclusive desperté el sharingan para poder analizarla mucho mejor y tengo un leve presentimiento.

-¿Cuál es tu elemento?

\- El rayo- Me dice mientras se sienta a descansar.- Y el fuego, pero este me cuesta más... sé que no es elemento pero últimamente he podido crear hojas afiladas de chakra... creo son mis principales armas de defensa... bueno obviamente el puño suave.

-No eres tan mala- Y no puedo evitar sonreírle tienes mis primeros elementos, se ruboriza un poco y evito su mirada.

\- Gracias por ayudarme-Dice mientras toma de mi mano y noto cierto eje de tristeza en sus palabras.

Pero no puedo preguntarle que le sucede algo me lo impide, después de un rato decido marcharme.

-Me voy. –Me sonríe y asiente.

-Compra comida Sasuke kun. –Le ruedo los ojos como respuesta y escucho una pequeña risita de su parte.

-Te veo aquí mañana temprano.

-¿A qué hora? –Me pregunta.

-A las diez- Le contesto y desaparezco de ahí.

 **POV HINATA**

He pasado varias horas sentada esperando que Sasuke kun despierte, empiezo a aburrirme cuando escucho sus pasos detrás de mí. Le sonrío pero pone mala cara... quizás ha despertado de mal humor ¡Ow!... Se sienta frente a mí y toma agua, debe tener sed lo ha tomado de un solo trago... ¡Claro debe estar deshidratado por la borrachera! Le sirvo arroz y se lo acercó debe alimentarse bien.

-Sasuke kun, ¿por qué no tienes nada en la despensa? ¿Qué es lo que comes? –Le pregunto y también se lo digo de mala manera debería cuidar más de él -Sasuke kun tienes que cuidar más de ti, no es bueno que tomes tanto sake y menos sin tener alimentos en tu estomago...

-¡Cállate!-Me grita -¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- Me pregunta está molesto y yo algo exaltada por su sobresalto y no sé qué decirle porque no sé cómo lo tomará... sus cambios de humor me descontrolan y yo sé que es así... solo que hace unas horas él era tan adorable y en lo que cabe lindo y ahora simplemente parece que me odia.

-Yo... bueno... vi..vine a pe..pedirte ayuda. –Le digo pero el tartamudeo está de regreso, él me mira fijamente y enarca su ceja. -Lamento haber sido inoportuna- Le digo cuando decido que debo irme ahora mismo de ahí.

-¿Qué querías?- Me pregunta de forma más calmada.

-Dijiste que me ayudarías a entrenar... yo necesito que padre me reconozca.-Le contesto mientras dejo de caminar.

-Lo haré... pero ahora mismo me duele la cabeza y lo único que quiero es que te sientes frente mí y te comas ese arroz que te serviste de otra forma yo te lo daré y no seré amable.- Me doy la vuelta para ver su expresión y sé que esta menos molesto y cierta chispa en sus ojos aparece, doy pequeños pasos mientras regreso a tomar asiento para empezar a comer.

De la nada un pequeño rubor ha aparecido por sus mejillas, ¿Qué te sucede Sasuke kun?

-¿Qué tal estas en el taijutsu? –Me pregunta.

-Neji nisan me ayuda en ese aspecto, mmm creo que no tan mal. –Le respondo en realidad, no sé qué decirle.

-¿Tus ojos? – Me acuerdo cuando me llamó sanguijuela de ojos blancos... ¡oh el byakugan!

-También he entrenado bastante en ese aspecto, claro nunca se termina pero no es tan complicado. –Le respondo, reconociendo que tengo un buen nivel.

-¿Sabes que no voy a tener piedad de ti Hyuga? –Me dice... y siempre sucede eso en mis entrenamientos... así que asiento- Mi sharingan me permite copiar miles de técnicas e inclusive me ayuda con los genjutsu y estoy dispuesto a someterte a todo eso. Voy a llevarte a tu límite... esa es la única forma de superarte.

-Sasuke kun confío en ti. –Le contesto porque no importa lo que me diga... ahora él es mi única opción para que padre no me obligue a casarme e irme de la aldea y adoptar una vida que no quiero... él es mi única esperanza de mejorar.

Me ordena que busque un campo de entrenamiento solo, y en cuanto ubico uno nos dirigimos allá, al llegar me dice:

-No quiero que nadie se entere Hyuga... supongo que tampoco te conviene. –Consiento - Bien empezaré por probar tu fuerza.

Sasuke kun es muy fuerte, y su sharingan me complica las cosas puede leer mis movimientos y apenas puedo esquivarle... esto será difícil. Finalmente se sienta y me indica que me siente a su lado.

-¿Cuál es tu elemento? –Me pregunta.

\- El rayo- Le contesto enseguida.- Y el fuego, pero este me cuesta más... sé que no es elemento pero últimamente he podido crear hojas afiladas de chakra... creo son mis principales armas de defensa... bueno obviamente el puño suave. –Le digo emocionada ¡ow! Hinata contrólate.

-No eres tan mala- Me dice mientras dibuja una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Gracias por ayudarme-Le digo y tomo su mano, disfrutando de su calor... me gustaría abrazarle pero no tengo idea de que humor se encuentra.

-Me voy. –Me dice.

-Compra comida Sasuke kun. –Le digo antes de que se vaya, me pone los ojos en blanco y no puedo evitar reír por su actitud.

-Te veo aquí mañana temprano.- Me dice secamente.

-¿A qué hora?

-A las diez- Contesta y desaparece frente a mí.

Él se ha ido y empiezo a sentirme sola... pero ahora recuerdo que tengo algo que hacer. Me voy a la biblioteca y empiezo a tomar algunos libros de salud reproductiva esperando encontrar algún método que me convenza, no quiero pedir ayuda.

Después de una hora de investigación me siento frustrada... no me atrevería a pedirle alguno a Tsunade sama, definitivamente ¡no!... Sakura san, querría saber con quién lo uso y no me dejaría en paz... Sasuke kun no quiere que nadie se entere de lo nuestro y bueno ahora mismo yo tampoco estoy en la mejor situación. Definitivamente no puedo acudir a asistencia médica, lo que solo me deja los métodos naturales.

Me lo he pensado lo que me resta de la tarde y bajo a la cocina para pedir a Meri que me ayude con mi baño. Cuando sube estoy nerviosa pero no tengo opción.

-Meri... Hace tiempo escuche que tú le ayudabas a Kurenai sensei con un té anticonceptivo... ¿eso en realidad funciona? –Me mira tranquila, me sonríe.

-Si princesa, sólo que hay que tomarlo adecuadamente.

-¿Y cómo lo hacen?

Ella comienza a relatarme mientras yo trato de hacer nota mental de todo. Y a medianoche bajo a buscar los ingredientes y me pongo a hacer el famoso té... esto es muy complicado pero es lo más seguro... en cuanto pueda conseguiré en otra aldea pastillas.

Al día siguiente busco a Sasuke kun en el campo de entrenamiento. Al llegar no lo veo así que me pongo algo triste ¿él irá a venir? ... De pronto de la nada aparece frente a mí, me hace un ademán para que me incorpore y sin previo aviso empieza a luchar.

No me ha dado un solo descanso en todo el día, estoy completamente hecha un desastre y aparte me duele mi cuerpo de algunos de sus golpes... y yo no he podido darle ni uno solo. Finalmente al caer la tarde me deja descansar, me mira con una sonrisa burlona y me pega en la frente con su dedo índice y medio.

-Vamos a mi casa Hyuga. –Su comentario me pone nerviosa, pero no me da tiempo y toma de mi mano y un grito me sale.

Estoy en la estancia de su casa, tiene una enorme sonrisa burlona.

 **Gracias por sus observaciones, comentarios, sugerencias; trato de poner todo en práctica. Espero les haya agradado el capitulo trate de describir a Sasuke borrachín espero no haya salido tan raro...Bueno habitualmente me dicen que quieren un escarmiento para Sakura o que Sasuke kun sufra... pero podrían describir o darme una idea respecto a lo que les gustaría leer... Por ejemplo no sé que Sasuke kun vea en plan romántico a Hinata con alguien más... o así... osea solo es para complacer porque ahorita pues se viene una crisis y necesito un plus.**

 **En un comentario me preguntan qué como conocí el sasuhina... no estoy muy segura pero empezó cuando vi el anime donde aún son pequeños y obvio sentí curiosidad y empecé a buscar imágenes y ahí vi unas de ellos dos juntos :D... Mi interés para ser sincera no surgió inmediatamente, de hecho a principios de este año fue cuando empecé a leer fanfictions de ellos, fue porque empecé a ver a Sakura no apta para Sasuke sobre todo porque me frustre porque Naruto es tonto y ella le ha declarado su amor y le ha seguido, apoyado y etc y él parece no mirarla y entonces me di cuenta que ella merecía algo super... y entonces dije Sasuke es perfecto para ella es un malora y así... pero todas queremos un malote que sea bueno (obvio solo con nosotras) y aparte tiene muchas cosas en común por ejemplo las expectativas que se tienen en ellos por el simple hecho de pertenecer a clanes imponentes, el rechazo de sus padres y que sus hermanos son tipos rivales contra ellos, que ambos han sufrido mucho y no sé me agrada la parejita y empecé a buscar fanfics y así encontré algunos que me satisficieron con la idea central... pero nunca estaban terminados, entonces me quedaba con la duda** **L** **Y no sé si resolví la duda, pero por ahí va.**


	23. Símbolo Uchiha

**POV SASUKE**

Estoy bastante ansioso por encontrarme con Hinata, maldición... aún faltan unos minutos. Cuando puedo hacer mi aparición no estoy dispuesto a perder tiempo y comienzo a entrenarla, sé que con el paso de las horas empieza a cansarse e inclusive ser algo torpe... pero nena un enemigo no te va a dar tiempo que recuperes fuerzas.

¡Suficiente! Deberíamos hacer algo más divertido...

-Vamos a mi casa Hyuga. – Le digo, no hace nada sigue sentada sobre el césped.

¡Vamos nena! Al pensarlo la tomo y la llevo directo a mi casa, ella se encuentra un poco desubicada y bastante sudada aún así se ve tan apetecible. Me siento en el sillón y la siento en mis piernas, su respiración le empieza a fallar y mi cuerpo comienza a reaccionar por su cercanía, ¿qué tienes Hyuga qué me haces desearte tanto? Intento encontrar en su rostro algo que me haga desearle, es bonita y amable... Pero tiene un imán que hace que la busque, que la aceche.

Se acerca sigilosamente a mis labios, toma con los suyos mi labio inferior y le da pequeños besos pasa su mano por mi cuello... y ahí me tiene como un muñeco nuevamente. Hago ese golpeteo heredado por Itachi en su frente y me mira curiosa... mi cuerpo se mueve solo y la abrazo, cuando razono mi acto ella empieza a envolver mi cuello con sus brazos y me besa en el pómulo izquierdo. Aspiro su aroma y la levanto para llevarla al cuarto de baño la dejo cerca de la puerta, abro el grifo y dejo que la tina comience a llenarse de agua, me doy la vuelta y mis manos se van directo a su blusa le quitaré ahora mismo esa ropa sudada y sucia, hago que se gire para desabrocharle el sostén y veo en su espalda que se comienza a formar un moretón, le acaricio suavemente con las yemas pero huye de mi caricia y hace un ruidito.

-¿Te duele?

-Si- Me contesta- Creo que me lastime, ¿enserio Hyuga? Debí hacértelo en el entrenamiento... quizás no debo ser tan rudo con ella hasta que mejore un poco más.

La agarro por la cadera y comienzo a desabotonar y bajar la cremallera de su short.

-Quítatelo-Le ordeno y comienzo a quitarme la camisa y la aviento al cesto de ropa sucia.

Ella lo hace y disfruto del espectáculo, cuando se gira y me mira su característico rubor la cubre.

-Quítame el pantalón- Le digo mientras tomo su mano izquierda y la coloco en el botón del mismo.

Se acerca lentamente... y aún más lento comienza a desabotonarlo inicia a bajarlo y termino ayudándole porque sus manos empezaron a temblar... nena no es la primera vez que me ves desnudo ¿qué te sucede?

Me meto a la tina y la motivo para que se introduzca de forma que quede frente a mí su cara, me hago un poco para adelante para dejar que sus rodillas entren en la tina y la tengo sentada en mí polla, con la respiración entrecortada y jodidamente sensual. La beso, si con pasión dejo que surja un juego de lenguas, le recorro cada parte de su boca... dejo que nuestras lenguas se entiendan mientras mis manos reposan en su columna vertebral y trasero con los dedos entrelazados del abrazo que le estoy dando para tenerla aún más cerca. Sus manos empiezan a enroscarse en mi cuello y una de ellas juguetea con mi cabello.

Estoy tan caliente que sin importarme si se encuentra lista o no me abro paso y la penetro, escucho su exclamación y espero haya sido de aprobación... se separa de mi y toma de los bordes de la bañera mientras me lanza una mirada tan seductora que me hace tratar de embestirla, hace una pequeña mueca de deseo y comienza a impulsarse ayudándose de sus brazos, ¡Oh nena ¿tienes idea de lo bien qué te ves?! Se mueve de arriba abajo ella sabe lo que hace y gruñidos salen de mi garganta.

¡Joder! ¿Podré detenerla alguna vez antes de venirme? No puedo quitar la sonrisa de estúpido me siento perdido... bueno a veces lo logras Sasuke no es tan malo solo tengo que enfocarme más y no dejarme envolverme por ella.

Me da un beso en la frente y se hace para atrás dejando a mi polla flácida y sin su calor, se recarga en el borde de la tina, y hace una mueca... seguramente al apoyar su espalda se lastimo, me inclino hacia adelante y jalo de su mano para que se recargue en mi pecho.

-Estas hecha un desastre –Le digo al ver otra marca en su brazo.

-¿mmm? –Me dice sin comprender el porqué.

Suficiente de arrumacos, la despego de mi pecho y salgo de la tina envuelvo una toalla en mis caderas.

-Ahí hay toallas- Le digo conforme le señalo el mueble blanco en el baño.

Mira y mueve levemente su cabeza de forma afirmativa no puedo evitar sonreír ladinamente y le digo:

-Pero ropa no tengo para ti, seguro con la mía también debes verte muy bien.

-Sasuke kun... –Me dice mientras hace un pequeño puchero- voy a secarme ya salgo.

La dejo en el baño y voy por mi ropa, me pongo el pantalón y empiezan a tocar la puerta me dirijo sin ganas y en la entrada se encuentra Sakura ¿qué quiere ahora?

-Sasuke kun, vamos a cenar a Ichiraku ramen Naruto ya nos espera ahí –Dice mientras se introduce y se sienta en la sala.

¡Diablos!

-Anda vístete, aquí te espero Sasuke kun- Me dice.

Chasqueo la lengua y sin tener opción subo a mi cuarto, a esa maldita de Sakura cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza se vuelve muy molesta. Sin opción me voy a mi cuarto. Al entrar veo a la Hyuga metida en mi armario trae puesto su short y remueve camisas y playeras ¿qué diablos hace?

-Esta- Dice mientras saca una playera negra la mira sonriente la desdobla y pone cara de decepción –También trae el símbolo de su clan y la avienta a la cama.

Detengo la playera antes de que toque la cama.

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi símbolo?- Le reclamo.

Voltea cautelosa y sorprendida de que esté ya en el cuarto.

-No deben verme con el- Me dice en un susurro, ¡hey nena que especial!

-Se te vería muy bien- Le digo y hago que se incorpore.

Hago que se siente en el borde de la cama y comienzo a pelear con ella para ponerle la playera, cuando logro mi objetivo hago que se pare de espaldas frente al espejo y le indico que se observe, cuando enfoca su imagen en el espejo abre la boca levemente.

-¡Ves!, te sienta bien.

-Si... pero debo ir a mi casa... tú símbolo va a traer miradas- ¡mierda! Por eso buscaba algo que no trajera el símbolo de los Uchiha. ¿Qué te pasa Sasuke que andas tan distraído?

Me acerco al closet y saco una playera que tiene un logo diminuto en la manga, es tan pequeño que no creo que llame la atención. Se la aviento en la cara y da un pequeño gritito, me hace reír ¿porqué te distraes Hyuga?

-Sasuke kun...-Dice mientras toma la playera y la pone en sus piernas -¿Quién era?

¡Diablos había olvidado que tengo a Sakura allá abajo!

-Sakura- Le digo mientras me acerco a ella y comienzo a quitarle la playera.

Sin duda alguna la forma más factible es que yo salga primero y que ella se marche después.

\- ¿Sakura san... qué quería? –Me pregunta en cuanto su cabeza se libera de la playera.

La miro de forma severa y se atreve a darme un manotazo en el abdomen, debo agradecer que sea un simple manotazo y no su puño suave de otra forma eso pudo hacerme daño. Salto encima de ella y comenzamos una pequeña lucha, empieza a reír y como no tengo idea de qué hacer... solo decido hacerle cosquillas mientras se retuerce bajo de mí.

-¡Sasuke kun! –Comienza a gritarme.

-¿Qué gatita?

-¡Sasuke kun! -¡Tsk! Sakura comienza a llamarme mientras escucho como sube.

La suelto Hinata tiene una expresión sorprendida:

-¿Qué hace ella aquí? –Me pregunta... podría decir que enojada, indignada o reclamándome no sé, pero no tengo tiempo de averiguarlo.

Diablos no hay tiempo veo venir que girara la chapa de la puerta tomo mi camisa, la playera y me muevo rápido mientras comienzo a salir de la habitación veo a Sakura en el último escalón ella me mira sorprendida.

-Póntela- Le digo a la Hyuga mientras se la vuelvo a aventar y cierro la puerta, debo agradecer que desde la escalera Sakura no pueda ver quién está ahí dentro.

-¿Quién está ahí?- Me dice Sakura corriendo hacia mí.

Avanzo hacia ella y detengo su andar tomándola de sus muñecas, comienza a tratar de zafarse de mi agarre pero no pienso soltarla.

-¡!Escuche gritos y voz de una mujer estoy segura! ¡Suéltame! Tengo que ver quién es.

-Sakura-Le digo molesto- ¿No íbamos a ir a cenar con Naruto?

Me mira mientras piensa lo que le he dicho.

-Eso puede esperar, ¿quién esta ahí dentro? ¿Con quién estabas Sasuke kun?

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones.- Le contesto ya bastante exasperado.

-¡No me iré hasta que sepa que zorra está ahí dentro! –Me grita y una lagrima brota de su ojo derecho.

\- ¡Tsk!-Le contesto ya furioso –Entonces tendré que echarte ¿eso quieres?

\- ¡Suéltame o te voy a partir la cara! –Me dice determinada.

-Sakura, mis asuntos no te incumben.

-¿Por qué la defiendes? –Me dice aún bastante exaltada, le pongo una cara que demuestre que me esta jodiendo –¡No debe ser más que una puta si se acuesta contigo!

-¡Sakura!–Le digo mientras tomo con más fuerza sus muñecas y la arrastro a bajo sin importarme que se tropiece en algunos escalones –Te prohíbo que vuelvas a referirte de esa forma de la mujer que está arriba de otra forma la próxima vez mi chidori atravesara tu cuerpo, lo que tengo con ella no te incumbe y tú no sabes nada de ella y no sabrás quién es porque no te importa lo que yo haga o deje de hacer eso no es asunto tuyo... con quién éste mucho menos.

-Pero Sasuke kun-Dice tratando de controlar su llanto –Yo te amo...

-¡Pero yo no! Entiéndelo de una vez por todas Sakura –Le digo irritado

-Ella no te puede amar como yo. –Me dice mientras intenta acercarse a mí.

-¿Quién dijo que yo estoy buscando amor Sakura?

-¿Entonces no la amas? –Me pregunta y me molesta que me lo haya cuestionado. –Ella no es nadie... no debo preocuparme- Dice en voz baja.

-¡Tsk! –le digo.

-Sasuke kun, ya no la veas... tu sabes que yo estoy dispuesta a hacerlo contigo.

-¿Quién es la puta Sakura? –Le digo sarcástico abre sus ojos grandes denotando sorpresa y sonrío ladinamente, vuelve a ofrecerse nuevamente he perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo ha hecho- Ya deberías entenderlo Sakura... mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma no me interesas como mujer en lo absoluto...

-Sasuke kun- Sus lagrimas están descontroladas y ¡mierda! Me ha abrazado.

-Sakura basta ya- Le digo mientras la aparto.

Joder, no me queda de otra de ir a Ichiraku ramen de otra forma no podre quitármela de encima... ahí puedo dejársela a Naruto para que se haga cargo de ella.

-¡Vamos!-Le digo mientras la tomo de la muñeca y salgo con ella de mi casa.

Apenas estamos fuera la suelto y comienzo a caminar escucho sus pasos detrás de mí, al llegar al lugar encuentro a Naruto con su gran tazón de ramen.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura chan? –Le pregunta.

-Esta de fastidiosa nuevamente.

-No es cierto, Sasuke kun estaba con una mujer... y en su cuarto y sin ropa porque le aventó una playera y él no traía camisa. –Dice pareciendo una niña pequeña acusándome.

-¡oh sugoi Sasuke! ¿Quién es Sakura chan?

-¡Baka! –Le grita Sakura y le da un golpe.

-Ay Sakura eso dolió.

-Voy al baño –Dice Sakura y se retira.

-¿Quién es Sasuke?-Me pregunta Naruto con la boca llena de ramen.

-¿Por qué diablos crees que te lo diría? Solo te traje a Sakura para que dejara de molestarme. –Le digo después de un rato.

-Sasuke no seas así cuéntame algo.

-No

-Anda cuéntame, sales con una chica ¿por qué no quieres decir nada?

-No me interesa los chismes y tampoco quiero problemas ni para mí ni para ella.

-¿Por qué problemas Sasuke? ¿Quién es tu novia? Sakura chan no es... Ino tampoco... ¿quién podrá ser?

-Dame una pista ¿kunoichi? –Joder que fastidio.- Ash Sasuke que mala onda, para que veas que yo si soy tu amigo te cuento que he decido invitar a salir a Hinata, sé que es rara pero es bonita y Sakura chan tiene razón podríamos tener cosas en común... –Sigue hablando miles de estupideces, sabía que eras idiota pero no sabía hasta donde tu estupidez podía llegar.

-Sasuke kun, ¿qué pasa? -¡Tsk!Sakura de nueva cuenta jodiendo.

-Nada le platico de la idea que me diste de salir con Hinata- Le contesta el dobe.

-¿Y por qué tiene el sharingan activado? – ¡Mierda!

-¡oh! ¿Qué pasa Sasuke? –Me pregunta el dobe pero estoy cabreado.

-Nada... me voy- Les digo y me retiro.

-Baka ¿qué le hiciste a Sasuke kun? –Escucho a que Sakura le cuestiona a Naruto.

-¿Yo? Tu ya lo traías enojado.-Le responde.

Voy directo a mi mansión deseando encontrarme ahí aún a la Hyuga, quiero qué me explique porque Naruto cree que puede salir con ella. Parece estar vacío pero la deje en mi cuarto ahí debe estar, abro la puerta rápidamente pero el cuarto esta como lo deje a excepción que ella no está ahí y el único rastro de su presencia es su fragancia en las sabanas ¡joder!

 **POV HINATA**

Da unos pasos y se sienta en el sillón, ese sillón que fue testigo de uno de nuestros encuentros, jala de mi mano y caigo en sus piernas... y ahí estoy de nuevo con la respiración superficial, me observa fijamente y yo me pierdo en sus ojos y con temor me acerco a besar su labio inferior, cuando veo que no me rechaza me siento con más seguridad y acaricio su cuello con mi mano izquierda... me ha tocado mi frente rompiendo la magia del beso, le miro para entender qué sucede pero solo me observa y de pronto sus brazos se abren y se cierran en mi espalda mientras su cabeza se esconde en mi hombro, mi corazón esta tan acelerado que creo puede salirse de mi pecho, creo que este abrazo es el más inesperado que me ha dado casi al instante también le abrazo por el cuello y le doy un beso en su mejilla... me gusta estar en sus brazos. De pronto se levanta, y me pone en su hombro como lo hizo la primera vez.

Entramos a su cuarto pero me baja justo en la puerta del baño, se acerca al grifo de la tina y lo abre, se incorpora y camina hacia mi... y yo me siento gelatina, se ha vuelto bastante hábil para quitarme mi blusa puesto que en un solo y rápido movimiento ya lo ha hecho toma de mi cadera indicando que me gire, al hacerlo puedo sentir las yemas de sus dedos acariciarme en la espalda... pero más que caricia es doloroso y mi cuerpo huye solo de su tacto.

-¿Te duele? –Me pregunta

-Si, creo que me lastime.- Le contesto, sus manos van a mi sostén y lo desabrocha, vuelve a tomarme de la cadera y sus manos tocándome aunque sea solo para quitar el short me excitan mucho.

-Quítatelo-Me dice cuando me lo quito y me doy la vuelta puedo verle con una mueca que demuestra su deseo, no puedo evitar ruborizarme de que me coma con su mirada.

-Quítame el pantalón- Me dice mientras toma mi mano y la dirige, me pongo hacer mi trabajo pero estoy nerviosa y termina haciéndolo él mismo.

Se mete en la tina y me indica que le siga, me siento encima y de frente. Puedo sentir su miembro crecer aún más debajo de mi vagina, y yo no me quedo atrás. Nos besamos apasionadamente mientras disfruto de su abrazo que me acerca a él, entonces me aferro a su cuello juntando aún más mis senos a su pecho, le acaricio su cuero cabelludo y me pierdo completamente en el beso.

Sin previo aviso me penetra y yo gimo por su intromisión que me llena y colma. Le suelto el cuello y me separo un poco de él, agarro los bordes de la tina y comienzo a moverme, quiero ser yo la que le de placer, parece que no va a quedarse quieto... Me mira con una cara de sorpresa y aprobación, y eso me basta para que intente imitar su forma de moverse, le escucho emitir pequeños gemidos... No me detengo hasta siento que termina. No he llegado al orgasmo, estaba a punto de... pero él se ve tan satisfecho ahora... Le doy un beso en la frente y trato de descansar pero me lastimo de nuevo la espalda, se hace para delante y toma de mi mano jalándome hacia él, apoya mi cabeza en su pecho y yo disfruto de su cercanía.

-Estas hecha un desastre –Me dice.

-¿mmm? –Si debo verme fatal...

Se sale de la tina toma una toalla y se envuelve la cadera en ella.

-Ahí hay toallas- Me dice al señalar un mueble, asiento y sonríe de forma sexy.

-Pero ropa no tengo para ti, seguro con la mía también debes verte muy bien.

-Sasuke kun... – ¿Cómo voy a verme bien? Y ya sé que no tiene ropa de mujer... y mucho mejor- voy a secarme ya salgo.

Sale del baño, y yo de la tina tomo una toalla seco mi cuerpo y después me pongo mi ropa interior seco mi cabello lentamente, escucho que tocan la puerta y luego le escucho salir del cuarto me pongo el short a toda prisa y corro a tomar mi blusa, pero esa sí esta hecha un desastre completamente mojada de sudor y llena de polvo... talvez Sasuke kun tenga alguna playera.

Corro de prisa a su armario y comienzo a buscar alguna playera trato de ser cuidadosa pero estoy asustada de que alguien pudiera entrar al cuarto y encontrarme así... Sasuke kun ¿acaso no tienes algo de ropa sin el símbolo de tu clan?

-Esta- Digo al encontrar una playera negra no tiene el símbolo comienzo a desdoblarla para asegurarme de que es así, pero gran decepción tiene un enorme símbolo Uchiha en la espalda y tiene el mismo destino de las otras 5 playeras que también creí eran aptas.

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi símbolo?- Escucho su voz molesta, volteo a verlo lentamente y sorprendida no le escuche entrar.

-No deben verme con el- Le explico y sigo en la búsqueda.

-Se te vería muy bien- Me dice mientras me toma del brazo y hace que me levante.

Me sienta en la orilla de la cama y comienza a ponerme la playera, forcejeo un poco con él porque no tiene sentido, ¿cómo saldré de su casa con eso? Pero finalmente su fuerza vence. Me hace caminar hacia el espejo del closet, me pone de espaldas y me indica que me observe... la playera me queda un poco grande, pero el símbolo hace que mis mejillas se vean ligeramente rosadas y verme a su lado... hace que fantasee que yo en pudiese llevar su símbolo por los motivos correctos: el ser su esposa.

-¡Ves!, te sienta bien. –Me dice con una gran sonrisa y me saca de mis sueños

-Si... pero debo ir a mi casa... tú símbolo va a traer miradas- Le digo y su sonrisa se descompone.

Camina a su closet y comienza a buscar, saca otra playera negra y ¡puaaf! Me la avienta en la cara, asustándome y sin querer grito.

-Sasuke kun...-Le digo mientras quito la playera de mi cara y empiezo a analizarla... y mi curiosidad gana y le pregunto acerca de su visita -¿Quién era?

Pone una cara como si hubiese recordado algo.

-Sakura- Me dice cuando se para frente a mí, toma de la parte inferior de la playera que traigo puesta y comienza a levantarla... ¿Sakura san? ¿Por qué Sakura san viene a buscarlo hasta su casa?...

\- ¿Sakura san... qué quería? –Le pregunto en cuanto me libero de la playera.

Me mira algo molesto, Sasuke kun ¿por qué no quieres hablar? Le doy un pequeño golpe con la palma de mi mano en su abdomen intentando que salga de su silencio. Pero me tira en la cama y comenzamos a pelear... un momento después me hace muchas cosquillas, haciendo que me muera de risa y le ruegue porque me suelte.

-¡Sasuke kun!

-¿Qué gatita?-Me contesta con ese tono seductor que usa en ocasiones.

-¡Sasuke kun! -¡¿Sakura san?! ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Aun la tiene aquí?

-¿Qué hace ella aquí? –Le pregunto ¡Cínico!...

Se incorpora rapidísimo apenas puedo seguirle con mis ojos, al llegar a la puerta veo que ve ambas manos y me avienta la playera negra, mientras en la otra lleva su camisa habitual.

-Póntela- Me dice en cuanto la tengo en la mano, cierra la puerta.

Me siento indignada que Sakura san este con él... sé que no tengo motivos puesto que no somos nada pero me siento enojada. Empiezo a escuchar sus voces y me pongo rápidamente la playera y me acerco a la puerta:

-¿Quién está ahí?- Escucho que Sakura san le pregunta. -¡!Escuche gritos y voz de una mujer estoy segura! ¡Suéltame! Tengo que ver quién es.

-Sakura ¿No íbamos a ir a cenar con Naruto? –Le dice Sasuke kun, ¿iban a ir a cenar? ¿Y por qué van ellos dos solos a encontrarse con Naruto kun?

-Eso puede esperar, ¿quién esta ahí dentro? ¿Con quién estabas Sasuke kun?-Sakura san vuelve a hablar.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones.- Le dice Sasuke kun.

-¡No me iré hasta que sepa que zorra está ahí dentro! – ¿Me ha dicho zorra? Una ola de coraje pero al mismo tiempo de vergüenza me recorre..

\- ¡Tsk! ... entonces tendré que echarte ¿eso quieres? –Le contesta simplemente Sasuke kun... ¿deja que me llame así?

\- ¡Suéltame o te voy a partir la cara! –Le grita Sakura san.

-Sakura, mis asuntos no te incumben. –Escucho que le responde.

-¿Por qué la defiendes? No debe ser más que una puta si se acuesta contigo! –Le dice Sakura san... ¿puta? Estoy sorprendida por las palabras de Sakura san... por la situación y porque en este momento empiezo a sentirme una cualquiera.

-¡Sakura!–Le dice Sasuke kun... pero ya no puedo escuchar más parece que se han ido...

Unas gruesas lágrimas corren por mis mejillas, yo sé que no soy nada para Sasuke kun pero él no dice nada respecto a mí... me dejo caer a lado de la puerta y las lagrimas no paran después de unos 5 minutos escucho de nueva cuenta la puerta... quizás no se habían ido, me limpio las lagrimas cojo mi blusa del baño y comienzo a bajar las escaleras... y no hay nadie, por un momento no me importo si ella me viera ahí quizás lo buscaba pero estoy sola.

Miro hacia la sala y recobrando un poco la compostura me doy cuenta que he actuado un poco impulsiva, ¿qué hubiese ganado si le diera la cara a Sakura san? Ella solo se hubiera dado cuenta que yo estoy con Sasuke kun... pero no de la manera correcta... sino como ella lo ve... y Sasuke kun no daría la cara por mí... y yo estaría en graves problemas... Apretando los ojos con fuerza intento que las lágrimas no vuelvan a salir, tengo que parar esto... estoy demasiado perdida ahora... tengo que dejar de verlo.

 **Sorry es un capitulo corto pero les tengo una mala noticia y tenía que decírselas no podré seguir actualizando tan seguido, he regresado a mi trabajo pero bueno nos seguiremos viendo no se preocupen... Algo raro y dramático el capitulo, pero espero lo disfruten. Nos vemos pronto.**


	24. MIEDO

**POV HINATA**

Corro a casa y aunque en las escaleras me encuentro a mi hermanita, ignoro su voz... yo necesito estar sola, he tomado una decisión y me duele tanto. He pasado una mala noche, no he podido dormir y mis ojos parecían no querer dejar de llorar... sabía que estaba en un error al fijarme en él, el chico más cotizado por las chicas de Konoha y no solo Konoha... él me lo advirtió, un escalofrío me recorre al recordarlo, pero mi corazón no quiso entender y yo después de escuchar a Sakura san ya no puedo con esto, no lleva a ninguna parte, yo pensé que podría estar a su lado solo teniéndolo a él... pero yo quiero su amor, no solo su cuerpo... quiero ir de su mano, no solo estar en su cama... quiero que me ame.

Escucho a Meri chan llamar a la puerta, la hago pasar.

-Hime, no bajo a desayunar ¿se siente bien? Su padre me ha mandado a preguntarle.

-Estoy bien Meri chan-Le digo mientras escondo mi cara en mi almohada.

-¿Qué le sucede? –Me pregunta mientras coloca su mano en mi hombro, me muerdo mi labio inferior tratando de controlar mis lágrimas. –Prometo no contárselo a Hiashi sama.

Ella siempre tan linda tendrá unos pocos años más que yo y sé que me aprecia, en muchas ocasiones nos hemos ayudado mutuamente... me gustaría contarle pero no puedo... esto es demasiado impropio y vergonzoso.

-Meri chan... no te lo puedo decir... pero te agradezco, ¿podrías decirle a padre qué me hizo mal alguna comida de ayer?

Asiente levemente y sale de mi habitación, minutos más tarde entra con un té de manzanilla y unas galletas de chocolate, deja todo sobre la mesita de noche y me vuelve a dejar sola. No tengo hambre, pero sé que si he tomado la decisión debo afrontarla y no puedo quedarme en casa hecha un mar de lágrimas... si no quiero que padre me mande lejos de la aldea debo esforzarme por tener el nivel que el desea, ese debe ser mi único objetivo por ahora.

Me meto a la ducha, observo algunos moretones por el entrenamiento de ayer con Sasuke kun y mi corazón se oprime... en mi pecho hay una marca de sus labios y me siento tan mal... Pero debo dejar que el agua se lleve mi dolor o parte de él, porque de ahí debo salir como si nada hubiese pasado.

Me visto y tomo un sorbo de té... miro el pequeño reloj en la mesita y marca las 10:10am, me preguntó si Sasuke kun habrá ido al campo de entrenamiento ayer no me dijo nada... pero yo tenía la intención de ir a la misma hora... ahora no debo hacerlo y no lo haré. Me termino el té y como dos galletas.

Busco en el patio a alguien que me ayude a entrenar y me encuentro a Ko kun, se lo pido y enseguida acepta, pasamos 4 horas entrenando él es menos duro que Sasuke kun, pero sin duda debe ayudar más que si entreno sola, apenas ayer no quería que mi nisan regresara pronto pero ahora es lo único que quiero.

 **POV SASUKE**

Joder son las 10:30am, y la Hyuga no ha venido a entrenar... ¿estará bien? ¡Tsk! Desde ayer que llegué a la mansión espere porque se llegara el momento y ahora no está, ¿dónde diablos te mentiste Hyuga?

Me doy unas vueltas por la aldea pero no está por ninguna parte, estoy seguro que está en su casa ¡Tsk maldición! ¿Por qué no fuiste al campo tonta? Paso todo el maldito día malhumorado, odio que me hagan esperar y mucho más que me dejen plantado ¿quién te crees Hyuga?

Pase una mala noche, y espero que hoy tengas una buena explicación por lo que hiciste ayer Hyuga. Llego a propósito diez minutos tarde pero la Hinata no esta ahí de nueva cuenta ¿o se habrá ido? ¡Tsk! Hyuga ¿qué haré contigo?

La espero hasta que se dan las once pero no viene, estoy malhumorado pero no puedo dejar de preguntarme ¿dónde diablos se metió? ¿Por qué no viene? ... ¿Estará bien?

Hacía medio día paso por la biblioteca, en las mesas que se encuentran por fuera me encuentro a la Hyuga muy quitada de la pena con sus "compañeros" el perro y el insecto. Estoy pasmado, ¿ella estaba bien? ¿Por qué jodidos me dejo plantado? Quiero ir ahí y traerla del cuello y llevarla directo al campo de entrenamiento dejarla sin energía y después follarla hasta que me canse ¿Quién se cree?

¡Cálmate Sasuke!... ya te la cobrarás, me acerco silenciosamente y comienzo a escuchar su conversación.

-Shino, ¿estás seguro que aquí vamos a encontrar información de ese insecto? –Dice el perro mientras hojea un libro, aunque lo tiene al revés.

-No te quejes Kiba, y busca... si nos hubieras ayudado hace dos horas quizás ya hubiéramos podido ir a comer.- Le contesta.

-Shino es que ¿para qué te interesa saber la temperatura donde se reproducen? ¿De qué sirve? Es un fastidio – Dice quejándose de nueva cuenta.

-No he podido hacer que se reproduzcan y esos insectos no son de aquí por eso mi padre no ha podido ayudarme, tengo que hacer mi investigación esta vez... podría ser un legado que deje a mi clan.

-Shino kun ¿esto puede ayudar? –Escucho su vocecita... Hyuga estas en problemas nada más te agarre.

El Aburame revisa el libro que tiene en sus manos.

-Bien, podría ayudar... anota la pagina y el nombre del libro y apártalo también. -¿Por qué le da órdenes? ¡Tsk!

-Ya encontré algo más conciso –Dice de pronto el Aburame.

-Bien vámonos a comer-Dice el perro.

Hinata se levanta y toma algunos libros y se mete a la biblioteca, tiempo después sale sin ellos, el insecto toma unos cinco libros y el perro en cuanto tiene a Hinata cerca le pasa la mano por el hombro y se ponen a caminar, ¡maldito perro! ... disfruta el momento mientras puedas.

Se detienen a comprar comida con una abuela y se van a comer al parque, los observo de lejos y espero mi momento... parece que tienen mucho de qué hablar llevan un buen rato así... Se han puesto a caminar y esos dos toman el camino contrario de Hinata, era hora son las 3:30 pm y ella me ha hecho perder mucho tiempo.

Comienza a caminar y cuando entra a un callejón decido aparecerme frente a ella, da un brinco y me mira perpleja.

-¿Por qué faltaste al entrenamiento? –Le pregunto intentando que mi tono de voz no demuestre lo furioso que estoy, veo que intenta hablarme pero tarda ¿qué mentira vas a decir Hyuga?

-Sa...Sasuke kun- Me dice, estoy encabronado y ahora mismo la haré recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

La llevo a un campo de entrenamiento y comienzo a atacarla tarda un momento en comprender, pero pronto comienza a tratar de evadirme y defenderse, varias veces me ha llamado pero la ignoro solo sigo poniéndola al límite... cuando la noche empieza a caer me doy cuenta que aparte de querer que mejore su fuerza y estar enojado porque me haya dejado plantado no tengo ningún buen argumento para estar tratándola de esta manera ¡Tsk! Pero tampoco lo necesito.

Le doy un golpecito en su brazo, está al límite y pierde el equilibrio aprovecho y la tomo en mis brazos para que no caiga, al conceder ese pequeño abrazo puedo inhalar su aroma y es como pólvora que me enciende, busco sus labios pero no me da acceso y trata de escapar de mi agarre. No puedo creerlo así que opto por intentarlo de nueva cuenta pero me rechaza y me dice "No" hiriendo mi ego:

-¿Qué te pasa? –Le pregunto.

-No quiero que me beses... no quiero que me toques... no quiero verte.

Sus palabras me dejan un tanto choqueado ¿Qué diablos le sucede? ¿Por qué me rechaza? Puedo verle sus ojos vidriosos y parece que lucha porque no corran sus lágrimas, yo estoy exasperado y quiero una explicación.

-¿Por qué? –En cuanto lo pregunto me arrepiento, ¿Qué hago pidiéndole explicaciones y rogándole?

-Porque – Dice y evade mi mirada – Esto es muy riesgoso... y tú..

-Como quieras Hyuga. –La interrumpo y me desaparezco de ahí.

 **POV HINATA**

He tenido otra noche difícil, me duele mucho el corazón sé que ha sido mi decisión y que incluso podría verle ¿pero qué sucederá cuándo él se canse de mí? ¿O si padre se llegase a enterar de lo nuestro? Debo ser fuerte, porque nadie va a ayudarme.

Al llegarse las diez de la mañana me pregunto si él estará esperando en el campo, pero no lo sé... muero por ir a verle pero no puedo, más bien no debo.

A las 10:30 llegan Shino kun y Kiba kun; Shino kun quiere que le ayudemos a buscar en la biblioteca acerca de un insecto con el que está teniendo problemas, como en otras ocasiones nos unimos y vamos a la biblioteca para ocupar una de las mesas del exterior, Shino kun nos trae montañas de libros y entre él y yo nos ponemos a investigar, mientras Kiba kun observa los dibujos y entrega los que no nos sirven.

-Shino, ¿estás seguro que aquí vamos a encontrar información de ese insecto? –Kiba kun le dice de pronto, llevamos un par de horas y ya está aburrido siempre sucede de la misma manera.

-No te quejes Kiba, y busca... si nos hubieras ayudado hace dos horas quizás ya hubiéramos podido ir a comer. –Lo reprende Shino kun y estoy de acuerdo... raramente tengo hambre y tengo ganas de una rebanada de pastel de chocolate.

-Shino es que ¿para qué te interesa saber la temperatura donde se reproducen? ¿De qué sirve? Es un fastidio.

-No he podido hacer que se reproduzcan y esos insectos no son de aquí por eso mi padre no ha podido ayudarme, tengo que hacer mi investigación esta vez... podría ser un legado que deje a mi clan. –Le responde Shino kun, pero he encontrado un artículo acerca del insecto.

-Shino kun ¿esto puede ayudar? – Le muestro el libro y lo revisa rápidamente.

-Bien, podría ayudar... anota la pagina y el nombre del libro y apártalo también. –Me dice mientras me devuelve el libro y con una sonrisa hago lo que me ha pedido.

-Ya encontré algo más conciso –Nos anuncia y por su expresión parece que la búsqueda ha finalizado.

-Bien vámonos a comer-Nos apura Kiba kun, no puedo evitar sonreír por su energía y su forma de ser... debo agradecer que ellos hayan ido a buscarme y que me distraigan un rato, mantener mi mente ocupada lejos de Sasuke kun debe ayudarme.

Agarro los libros que Shino kun no se llevará a su casa y los devuelvo a la bibliotecaria, en cuánto salgo Kiba kun me abraza y me apura para que camine. Queremos comer en el parque así que vamos a comprar algo para llevar y nos dirigimos allá. La comida ha salido bien, ellos pelean un poco pero siempre es así y por un momento me siento como cuando era niña... sólo que con dolor en mi corazón.

-Ey Hinata, tengo que irme prometí a mi madre que le ayudaría a bañar a sus perros- Me dice Kiba kun, le sonrío y asiento.

-Yo también me voy, ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

-No, no es necesario Shino kun. –Le respondo a su pregunta.

-Ok, nos vemos.- Me dice Shino Kun, Kiba kun se despide con la mano y empiezan a caminar.

Me levanto sin muchas ganas porque cuando estoy sola el dolor se incrementa, camino lento a casa y de pronto él está frente a mí... y yo me siento gelatina, mi corazón late fuerte, fuerte... y él se ve serio y con su voz severa me pregunta:

-¿Por qué faltaste al entrenamiento? – ¿por qué va a ser Sasuke kun?

¿Por qué tiene que aparecer frente a mí cuando decido que esto se termine? Verlo frente a mí me hace dudar de dejarle ir... ¿y si intentase que él se enamorara de mi? ¿Funcionaría? ... No, eso es imposible yo soy tan simple.

-Sa...Sasuke kun- Le respondo cuando la voz me sale, pero me toma de mi muñeca y esa sensación de su jutsu de transportación aparece.

Me siento con nauseas cuando siento el suelo firme, pero da un golpe en mi esternón que provoca que lo mire... pero él va a volver a atacarme, lo único que puedo hacer es evadirlo.

-Sasuke kun- Le digo mientras evito otro golpe, pero él no me contesta y sigue atacándome.

¿Qué pretende? Trato de ubicarme y me doy cuenta que estamos en el campo de entrenamiento, ¿esto es un entrenamiento? Debe serlo si quisiera hacerme daño no le tomaría ni un minuto para matarme... trato de seguirle pero no puedo hacer más que esquivarle y llevarme uno que otro golpe, es aún más duro que la vez pasada.

Si esto sigue de esta manera, terminaré en el suelo por el cansancio ya que no responde ni verbal ni física cuando le nombro o le pido que se detenga. Siento su golpe en mi brazo y ya no puedo más va a tener mi cabeza... ¿qué es esto? En vez de chocar con el suelo, sus brazos... estoy en sus brazos... me siento débil y mi corazón quiere estallar, me siento tan sensible. Va a besarme y si lo permito terminaré haciendo lo que él quiera. Giro mi cabeza tomando una gran fuerza de voluntad, frunce el ceño y vuelve a intentarlo vuelvo a girarme y le digo:

-No.- Me observa y se ve molesto.

-¿Qué te pasa? – Me pregunta y yo no sé que responderle... qué más quisiera que decirle la verdad.

-No quiero que me beses...-Le contesto y después las palabras fluyen solas- no quiero que me toques... no quiero verte.

Decir aquello me duele demasiado y sé que voy a llorar y él parece no comprender lo que le he dicho.

-¿Por qué? –Me pregunta y no sé que responder.

-Porque, esto es muy riesgoso... y tú... –Intento responderle que él no me ama, qué necesito que me quiera... pero no me deja continuar y habla él.

-Como quieras Hyuga.

Se desvanece frente a mis ojos... y siento un enorme vacío en mi corazón. Me dejo caer y dejo que las lágrimas vuelvan a caer.

Más tarde cuando regreso a la mansión me encuentro a Meri chan en mi habitación, sé que estoy hecha un desastre y ya ni intento disimular que he llorado no serviría de nada.

-¿Qué le sucede Hinata sama? - Me pregunta y yo me siento en la cama.

-Nada, le digo evitando su mirada.

\- Problemas de amor, podría casi asegurarlo- Me dice con una mirada empática.

Asiento y me deja en el cuarto sola, voy a darme un baño... me duele todo el cuerpo por andar entrenando y estoy completamente sucia.

Aunque parezca extraño esa noche consigo dormir hasta las ocho de la mañana del siguiente día, el golpecito de Meri chan que me lleva un desayuno ligero y que me avisa que Tsunade sama me ha mandado llamar.

Al llegar a la oficina me encuentro a Sakura san, Naruto kun, Shino kun e Ino chan; me indican que me ponga al final de la fila y Tsunade sama habla:

-¡Tsk! Shizune ¿Sasuke recibió el mensaje?

-Hai Tsunade sama... solo que estaba un poco indispuesto pero ya no debe tardar en llegar... yo misma se lo di.

¿Sasuke kun vendrá? No, nos irá a mandar a una misión todos juntos... o bueno en realidad no importa mientras no me envíe con él por favor... Cinco minutos después aparece Sasuke kun, se ve que recién se ha dado un baño, su cara tiene unas grandes ojeras y sus ojos están un poco enrojecidos, su semblante luce incomodo.

-Bien, ya que están todos... comenzaré a hablarles sobre la misión que les tengo –Nos dice Tsunade sama, mientras lo observa extrañada- Irán al país del Rayo, deben reportarse con el Raikage, él les dará la autorización para que busquen unos pergaminos en una cueva que él les indicará... al parecer podrían ser de unos jutsus prohibidos robados de la Hoja y el equipo de investigación cree que podrían estar ahí, creen que pueda haber algunos ninjas renegados también... El raikage solo les dará autorización y mandará a alguien que les guié pero no va a tener participación ni él ni su nación en esta misión... por eso el grupo tan grande, tengo un mal presentimiento... Más vale prevenir.

-¡Hai! –Decimos la mayoría en unísono.

-Vayan a preparar sus cosas y partan lo antes posible.

-¡Hai! –Decimos.

Al salir quedamos de vernos en la entrada en una hora... No quiero ir a esa misión pero no tengo muchas opciones, pero ¿por qué con Sasuke kun? Y también irá Sakura san... es malo, muy malo.

Nos ponemos en camino en cuanto todos nos hemos reunido, Sasuke kun tiene el liderazgo pero no nos dio indicaciones se puso a andar y Sakura san va a su lado como siempre, todo el camino es así... van juntos, en las ocasiones que nos detuvimos a comer o a descansar él no huye de ella tampoco le hace mucho caso pero tengo miedo no puedo evitar seguirlo con mi mirada a cada momento... él no ha vuelto a verme, él no me mira... he buscado su mirada pero él ya no me mira... Estoy tan arrepentida de haberle dicho aquello, no pensé que sería tan complicado.

Él ha vuelto a ser la persona reservada de siempre. A veces me pongo a fantasear que vuelve a buscarme, que aparece cuando me pongo a caminar cuando descansamos, pero él único que me ha encontrado es Shino kun, y no puedo evitar decepcionarme cuando me doy cuenta que no es mi Sasuke kun.

Nos ponemos en camino en cuanto todos nos hemos reunido, Sasuke kun tiene el liderazgo pero no nos dio indicaciones se puso a andar y Sakura san va a su lado como siempre, todo el camino es así... van juntos, en las ocasiones que nos detuvimos a comer o a descansar él no huye de ella tampoco le hace mucho caso pero tengo miedo no puedo evitar seguirlo con mi mirada a cada momento... él no ha vuelto a verme, él no me mira... he buscado su mirada pero él ya no me mira... Estoy tan arrepentida de haberle dicho aquello, no pensé que sería tan complicado, sé que es lo mejor pero no puedo no morirme de celos.

Él ha vuelto a ser la persona reservada de siempre. A veces me pongo a fantasear que vuelve a buscarme, que aparece cuando me pongo a caminar cuando descansamos, pero él único que me ha encontrado es Shino kun, y no puedo evitar decepcionarme cuando me doy cuenta que no es mi Sasuke kun.

He aguantado estos días viéndole de lejos, pero se ha vuelto a ir a dar una vuelta reviso al resto del grupo y parece que están ocupados y esta vez estoy decidida no será como la otra vez, tengo que hablar con él. Corro detrás de él y cuando estoy a punto de llamarle se da la vuelta abruptamente haciendo que me pare en seco y me quede sin habla, mi cuerpo se ha comenzado a acelerar trato de salir del trance en el cual me pone:

-Sasuke kun... - Le digo buscando las palabras para decirle que lo extraño que quizás cometí un error... Que lo necesito... pero buscando que es lo más correcto decirle, pone su expresión molesta y solo me grita:

-¡No me molestes! –Y me deja ahí.

Sin poder decir nada más, su petición me ha dejado petrificada lo ha dicho de la misma forma en la cual se lo dice a Sakura san y me ha dejado tan desubicada, dos lagrimas corren por mis mejillas y comprendo todo... le he perdido.

 **POV SASUKE**

Maldita Hyuga, ¿Quieres parar? Pues bien yo no necesito de ti ni de nadie, solo fuiste otra más... me doy un momento para observar la estancia y me doy cuenta que he hecho un desastre rompiendo algunos muebles y tirando objetos por todos lados, aún así sigo furioso agarro algunas botellas de sake y comienzo a tomarlas de un solo trago... dejo que el alcohol me embriague porque no tengo ganas de pensar y porque estoy encabronado por la estúpida cría.

Golpes en mi puerta me despiertan, me tambaleo en el camino y cuando la abro me encuentro a la ayudante de Tsunade, me mira extrañada y sin darle la invitación ella entra a mi casa mirando a todas partes, parece observar con detalle el desastre.

-¿Qué sucedió Sasuke?

-¿Qué quieres? –La cuestiono no estoy de humor, tengo un maldito dolor de cabeza y esa es una intrusa.

-Tsunade sama quiere verte en 10 minutos.

-No quiero verla –Le respondo enseguida.

-Que insolente- Me dice mientras veo su semblante que desaprueba todo- Tú no entiendes nada, no es opcional y ¡tú no mandas aquí!... en 10 minutos te veré allá y créeme Uchiha si no estás allá... yo misma vendré por ti. –Sale y da un portazo.

¿Quién se cree esa tipa? Estoy gustosamente tentado a dejar a Tsunade plantada... pero seguro me va a mandar a alguna misión y eso es justo lo que necesito alejarme de la Hoja para dejar de pensar en esa tonta niña mimada. Me doy un baño rápido y me voy a ver a la vieja, espero que me mande lejos y por bastante tiempo.

¡Joder! Justo al cruzar la puerta me encuentro a la Hyuga... No debí venir pero ya es tarde también está el insecto de su compañero, Naruto, Sakura, e Ino. LA vieja se ha puesto a hablar:

-Bien, ya que están todos... comenzaré a hablarles sobre la misión que les tengo: irán al país del Rayo, deben reportarse con el Raikage, él les dará la autorización para que busquen unos pergaminos en una cueva que él les indicará... al parecer podrían ser de unos jutsus prohibidos robados de la Hoja y el equipo de investigación cree que podrían estar ahí, creen que pueda haber algunos ninjas renegados también... El raikage solo les dará autorización y mandará a alguien que les guié pero no va a tener participación ni él ni su nación en esta misión... por eso el grupo tan grande, tengo un mal presentimiento... Más vale prevenir.

-¡Hai! –Le contestan, ¡Joder estoy pensando en algún pretexto para librarme de la misión!

-Vayan a preparar sus cosas y partan lo antes posible. –Vuelve a hablar la vieja.

-¡Hai! –Le dicen como cachorros.

Antes de irnos Tsunade se le ocurre nombrarme el capitán, ¡mierda tendré que aguantar la misión a lado de esa Hyuga! Me voy a mi casa y preparo mi equipo.

Sin opción me pongo a llevar a esos mocosos al país del Rayo, quiero terminar la misión lo antes posible y librarme de la Hyuga porque su presencia lo único que hace es distraerme mis sentidos están activos pero sólo giran en torno a ella, mi olfato a su olor, mi vista aunque lo disimule la sigue... y los demás están solo alerta esperando el momento de sentirla, ¡Joder! La odio por la manera en la que me ha trastornado, pero no la volveré a buscar, no seré yo quien le rogara en todo caso será ella quién venga y me pida que la haga mía.

Han pasado unos días y ella no se ha acercado, he sentido su mirada furtiva constantemente pero actúo como si no fuese así. No sé que planeas Hyuga, pero no lo lograrás ya bastante tengo con mis propias ganas que no pienso ceder a tus movimientos.

En un par de ocasiones siento sus pasos detrás de mí cuando me alejo del grupo, y la última, ocasión le di la cara pero además de decir mí nombre no dijo nada más y desate mi furia contenida gritándole que no me molestara y dejándola ahí de inmediato.

Después de ese día su mirada me sigue pero ya no la siento como antes, estoy cabreado y ganoso por su culpa pero no daré mi brazo a torcer volverás Hyuga lo sé.

La reunión con el Raikage sucede sin contratiempos y uno de sus hombres nos lleva al lugar, nos indica e inmediatamente parte deseándonos suerte en la misión, nos encaminamos le ordeno a la Hyuga y a Shino que rastreen el lugar para asegurar que no haya nadie.

¡Mierda! Cuando empiezan a utilizar sus técnicas, unos ninjas salen de la cueva y al mismo tiempo de la parte trasera al parecer nos estaban observando desde hace tiempo minimice el peligro y ellos ya tienen sus estrategia por que logran separarnos rápidamente pero han usado mal su estrategia, seguramente piensan aislar a uno y llevarse el resto tengo tres oponentes y para su mala suerte me eligieron a mí, los terminaré enseguida... vaya no son tan débiles como lo pensé tendré que ponerme serio.

Estoy a punto de cortarle el cuello a uno cuando escuche que la Hyuga me llama diciendo que tenga cuidado, al voltear a buscarla la encuentro de espalda detrás de mí mientras cae al suelo de rodillas, frente a ella hay un ninja que recupera su espalda del cuerpo de la Hyuga, la furia se apodera de mí despierto mis ojos y en un movimiento certero le corto a ambos ninjas el cuello.

Todo ha sucedido tan rápido, escucho los gritos de Sakura y la veo acercarse a nosotros... no sé cómo pero tengo a la Hyuga en mis brazos por su boca corre un hilo de sangre y en su abdomen tiene la herida provocada por la espada.

-¡Tonta!-Le grito frustrado ¿por qué diablos hace algo tan imprudente? -¿Eres estúpida?

-No... no... ibas a poder... ya... no.. hab ía tiempo... –Dice con dificultad, mientras de sus ojos brotan sus lágrimas.

Un miedo me recorre, y me pregunto por qué Sakura aun no está aquí y la veo en la distancia enfrentándose con otros ninjas veo cómo llegan los demás como refuerzos.

-Sa..suke kun- Dice tomando la mano que tenía cerca de su herida la enfoco de nueva cuenta pero solo logro alármame más la sangre ha formado un charco y por su boca el hilo ha desaparecido para ser remplazado por bocanadas que ha expulsado cubriendo su quijada y corriendo por su cuello.

-¡Sakura! –Ante la angustia que se ha apoderado de mí solo puedo gritarle para que se apresure y atienda a Hinata.- Aguanta, ya vendrá Sakura a atenderte vas a estar bien gatita.

Veo que intenta sonreírme y su otra mano toma mi mejilla.

-Eres una estúpida-Le digo molesto por su imprudencia, por el miedo que me invade al verla en ese estado, siento esa sensación de vulnerabilidad que me recorrió cuando ante mis ojos perdí a mis padres y estoy soy consciente que un ligero temblor se ha apoderado de mis manos.

-Te amo- Me dice de forma clara y sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse.

-¡No Hinata! –Le grito mientras intento no perderla, si ella cierra sus ojos podría no volver a abrirlos, mi mano que sostiene su nuca la muevo para evitar que se pierda pero es inútil.

Tiempo después veo las manos de Sakura intentado abrirse paso para analizar la herida de Hinata.

-¡Sasuke kun, suéltala! No me dejas atenderla. –Me dice, mientras apenas soy consciente que Shino me toma por los hombros alejándome de ella.

-¡Parece que esta Shock! –Escucho a lo lejos la voz de Ino.

-¡Atiéndelo!-Sakura le ordena

-¿Hinata está bien? –Le pregunta y yo tengo la misma duda.

Sakura le desgarra la blusa y puedo ver que tiene una herida en un extremo de su abdomen.

-Por la localización espero que no haya dañado órganos vitales, quizás alguna arteria o vena por la pérdida de sangre... pero tengo que detener la hemorragia eso es lo que podría darnos problemas. ¡Fíjate si Sasuke kun no tiene heridas en su abdomen!

-Yo estoy bien- Finalmente puedo hablar y al mismo tiempo zafarme de las manos de Shino.

Miro mi mano que aún está entre sus pequeños dedos, Sakura mira nuestras manos y hace una mueca que denota sorpresa e incertidumbre; y entonces parece que Hinata pierde sus fuerzas porque me suelta.

-¡Hinata!-Le llamo.

-¡Mierda! Ino por su espalda ayúdame...

La rubia corre a lado y mete sus manos por debajo de su espalda y comienza con su ninjutsu medico, veo una leve capa de sudor en la frente de Sakura... la angustia y miedo me impiden respirar adecuadamente, ahora soy yo el que toma de su mano y me acerco a su cara para decirle al oído lo tonta que es.

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, no se preocupen seguiré hasta el final.**


	25. Impulsos

**POV HINATA**

-Hinata, Shino rastreen el lugar y asegúrense que no hayan sorpresas- Nos indica Sasuke kun, en cuanto el chico del rayo se ha marchado.

Shino empieza a soltar sus insectos y yo comienzo a despertar mi byakugan, cuando de pronto nos encuentra un equipo de ninja, inmediatamente comienza la pelea trato de ubicar a Sasuke kun solo para asegurarme que esta bien, el ninja que me ataca hace que avance pero aún puedo verle luchando con tres tipos y se encuentra solo me las arreglo para quitarme al ninja de encima y voy a ayudarle.

¿Qué hace? Parece que no se puesto serio ¡oh no! Puedo ver que uno de ellos va a atacarle por la espalda.

-¡Sasuke kun cuidado! –Le grito,pero agradezco que mi cuerpo se mueva solo.

Siento como la espalda me atraviesa el dolor es indescriptible y me hace caer de rodillas, enfoco a mi atacante que tiene una sonrisa burlona y a continuación recupera su espada provocándome más dolor y aunque mi vista comienza a nublarse puedo ver como la espada de Sasuke kun lo decapita, llevo mi mano izquierda a mi abdomen y cuando la enfoco está llena de sangre, los brazos de Sasuke kun me envuelven desde atrás haciendo que me gire y recostándome en sus piernas y su brazo, me lleno de su aroma y veo su carita descompuesta aunque con el mangekyou sharingan ¿qué le sucede?

-¡Tonta!- Me grita, el dolor me envuelve -¿Eres estúpida? –Creo que se encuentra perfectamente y ese es un consuelo.

-No... no... ibas a poder... ya... no.. hab ía tiempo... –Él no comprende la situación en cual se encontraba, el dolor me esta desgarrando... pero él esta aquí y si es aquí donde moriré mejor suerte no pude tener al hacerlo por alguien que amo y estar con él en estos momentos.

-Sa..suke kun- Le llamo cuando levanta la mirada, agarro su mano; pero vuelve a descomponer su expresión cuando me enfoca y me mira alarmado mientras comienza a mover su cabeza negativamente.

-¡Sakura! –Grita, ¿le habrá pasado algo? Parece preocupado por ella... y sí ese dolor del pecho aparece porque no logré obtener ni un poco de su amor. - Aguanta, ya vendrá Sakura a atenderte vas a estar bien gatita.

Ha vuelto a llamarme gatita, ya no debe estar tan molesto conmigo todo el dolor de mi pecho se evapora con el simple hecho de llamarme con ese sobrenombre, tomo su mejilla porque quiero decirle que lo siento, que no estaba pensando bien, pero las palabras no salen de mi boca solo vuelvo a devolver lo que creo es sangre.

-Eres una estúpida-Me dice de nueva cuenta y quizás lo soy pero es porque le amo.

-Te amo- Le digo juntando todas las fuerzas que me quedan y él empieza a desvanecerse.

-¡No Hinata! –Creo que me llama, no sé si volvió a molestarse porque se lo dije pero no importa tenía que decirlo.

Creo que estoy en un sueño donde me duele mucho la parte izquierda en mi abdomen, no estoy segura pero creo que Sakura san comienza a revisarme.

-¡Sasuke kun, suéltala! No me dejas atenderla. –Escucho a Sakura san gritar, ¿a quién va a atender?

-¡Parece que esta Shock! – ¿Ino chan qué sucede?

-¡Atiéndelo!-Sakura san da otra orden, ¿pero a quién? Quiero abrir mis ojos y saber que sucede pero no puedo.

-¿Hinata está bien? –Ino chan, yo estoy bien... o eso creo.

-Por la localización espero que no haya dañado órganos vitales, quizás alguna arteria o vena por la pérdida de sangre... pero tengo que detener la hemorragia eso es lo que podría darnos problemas. ¡Fíjate si Sasuke kun no tiene heridas en su abdomen!- ¿Sasuke kun, Sakura san por qué no lo atiendes?

-Yo estoy bien- Escucho su voz nerviosa, Sasuke kun... me vuelvo a dejar ir.

-¡Hinata!- Sasuke kun me llama y su voz se oye descompuesta y quiero despertar para ayudarle pero no puedo

-¡Mierda! Ino por su espalda ayúdame...- Sakura san ordena.

-Gatita miedosa si me amas, quédate.- Escucho la voz de Sasuke kun en un susurro en mi oído, trato de sonreírle pero me pierdo.

 **POV SASUKE**

-Gatita miedosa si me amas, quédate.- Le digo en un susurro del que estoy seguro nadie más puede escuchar.

Veo a Sakura intrigada y Shino vuelve a tomarme por los hombros vuelvo a liberarme de su agarre.

-Déjalas hacer su trabajo- Me dice y yo sin ganas me aparto un poco.

-¿Qué sucedió Sasuke?- Me pregunta Naruto en cuanto se acerca.

-Si, ¿qué sucedió? de pronto la perdí. –Dice Shino.

Tomo aire tratando que calmarme, pero no veo que su semblante mejore. Después de unos quince minutos Sakura, le dice a Ino que puede descansar.

-Estaba profundo- Comenta la rubia en cuanto se sienta a descansar.

-¿Hinata estará bien?-Le pregunta el Aburame.

-Si, eso creo ¿cierto Sakura?

-He terminado, si yo también... pero sí perdió mucha sangre ¿Cómo le hicieron eso?

-La muy tonta... quiso salvarme- Hasta ese momento analizo su acto imprudente, solo quiso que yo estuviera bien ¿por qué diablos hizo algo tan estúpido? Debió darse cuenta de las consecuencias y aún así lo hizo.

Gatita... que tonta eres, recuerdo su declaración y estoy totalmente confundido si me ama ¿por qué se aleja de mí? Vas a tener que darme muchas explicaciones cuando despiertes y me vas a pagar este acto imprudente.

-Eso es cierto se puso como un escudo, pude verlo- Dice Sakura.

-¿Qué le pasará? –Pregunta el Aburame.

-Hay que esperar a que recupere la conciencia por lo pronto hay que dejarla descansar es el primer paso... estará débil.

Veo a Shino tomar el equipaje de Hinata y comienza a rebuscar y saca ropa que le acerca a Sakura.

-Oh, si claro hay que limpiar la sangre y acomodarla... Ino- Le llama.

-Naruto vamos- Le dice el Aburame mientras se lo lleva y comienza a hacer algún jutsu de reconocimiento.

-Sasuke kun- Me llama Sakura mientras me mira impaciente.

-¿Qué? –Le digo exasperado.

-No haremos nuestro trabajo mientras tú espías –Me dice en cierto tono de reprimenda.

Hasta ahí me doy cuenta de lo imprudente que estoy siendo al no despegarme para nada de la Hyuga, Ino me mira escéptica me levanto y camino hacia donde se encuentran los otros dos.

-Ya no hay más ninjas y parece que no hay trampas. –Me informa Shino.

-Vamos ahí- Dice Naruto.

No quiero dejar a la Hyuga ahí con esas dos, no podría estar seguro de que ya no hay más intrusos y ellas no son buenas kunoichis pero si no quiero levantar sospechas no me queda de otra que confiar en esas dos, así que sin más opciones les doy la orden a esos dos para adentrarnos al lugar parece que esos ninjas han estado robando tesoros y material de las aldeas, nos ponemos a buscar y de paso nos llevamos otros pergaminos que aunque no corresponden a la aldea podrían ser peligrosos en manos equivocas, Tsunade ya decidirá qué hacer.

-Sasuke kun- Me grita Sakura en cuánto salimos al exterior.

-¿Encontraron algo? –Nos cuestiona Ino.

-Si- Le contesta Naruto.

-¿Qué haremos Sasuke- Me cuestiona Shino.

-¿cómo esta? –Le pregunto a Sakura.

-Pues no va a recuperar la conciencia pronto... no podría estar segura de cuando... si nos vamos de aquí tendremos que llevarla.

Invocó un halcón y todos voltean a verme.

-No es conveniente pasar la noche en territorio enemigo debemos seguir- Les explico.

Me acerco a Hinata para cargarla, pero Sakura me lo impide y pone a Ino que la ayude a subirla al halcón... la gatita luce pálida ¿realmente estará mejor?

Nos ponemos en camino y decido no parar a descansar cuando cae la noche, quiero alejarme de ese maldito lugar, tengo la Hyuga en todo momento bajo mi vigilancia pero ella no da señales de querer despertar ni de mejoría, en ocasiones Sakura la revisa y dice que se encuentra estable ¿pero por qué no despierta?

Finalmente al siguiente día cuando comienza a caer la tarde decido que es momento de tomar un descanso, les digo que nos turnaremos un par de horas para hacer guardia y así todos podamos descansar, aprueban mi plan y por fin la Hyuga comienza a abrir los ojos, nos acercamos y Sakura comienza a revisarla. Se ve desubicada y hace una pequeña mueca de dolor, Ino le acerca unos analgésicos y una botella de agua con su ayuda se incorpora levemente y los toma.

-Hinata, nos diste un buen susto- Le dice Sakura

-¿Qué sucedió? – Pregunta un poco desconcertada.

-Te hirieron cuando estábamos por entrar a la cueva a cumplir la misión.

-¿Dónde estamos? – ¿Has desconocido el lugar gatita?

-¡Ah!, ya vamos de regreso a Konoha- Le contesta Sakura con una sonrisa. –La misión fue un éxito, bueno a excepción de lo que te ocurrió.

-Lo siento – Se disculpa.

-Bueno, Sasuke kun esta bien- Idiota de Sakura y sus comentarios... creo que mi gatita quiere ruborizarse porque un leve tono rosado le llega a sus mejillas pero aún no tiene la sangre suficiente.

-Tienes que alimentarte- Le dice el Alburame mientras le acerca un caldo, ella le sonríe y aunque se niega termina consumiéndolo.

Después de un rato Sakura e Ino la dejan en paz y el maldito Aburame se sienta a su lado, parece que no me dejaran hablar con ella... bueno de todas formas supongo que ese no era el mejor lugar para aclarar las cosas y ella no debía estar tampoco en las mejores condiciones. Luce débil pero aunque esta de esa manera un alivio se ha apoderado de mi pecho, sus ojos se topan con los míos y su expresión acongojada me conmueve le sonrío ladinamente y pierdo el contacto visual, me recuesto en mi bolsa y me duermo esperando el momento que me toque hacer guardia.

 **POV HINATA**

Abro los ojos y hay una leve luz del sol parece que se está ocultando, veo a los chicos sentados alrededor una hoguera y de inmediato Sakura san corre hacia mí seguida de Ino chan y los demás, intento levantarme pero al hacer fuerza un dolor en mi estomago lo evita, Ino chan me ayuda a incorporarme y me da unas pastillas diciendo que me ayudaran, Sakura san parece tomar mis constantes vitales.

-Hinata, nos diste un buen susto- Me dice Sakura san, mientras me sonríe.

-¿Qué sucedió? – Le pregunto un tanto confusa.

-Te hirieron cuando estábamos por entrar a la cueva a cumplir la misión. –Me contesta y leves recuerdos vienen a mí.

-¿Dónde estamos? – Le cuestiono al darme cuenta que ya no estamos en aquel lugar.

-Ah, ya vamos de regreso a Konoha- Me responde enseguida–La misión fue un éxito, bueno a excepción de lo que te ocurrió.

-Lo siento – ¡oh! Cause problemas, busco a Sasuke kun y lo veo... bueno él está bien y todos parecen estar bien.

-Bueno, Sasuke kun esta bien- Me dice al darse cuenta que lo buscaba ¡Que vergüenza!

-Tienes que alimentarte- Me dice Shino mientras destapa un termo y me lo acerca intenta alimentarme, me niego pero termino cediendo me siento abrumada ante las atenciones de todos.

No puedo evitar mirar embelesada a Sasuke kun aunque parece que él esta ocupado en sus asuntos... verlo bien es el mejor de los regalos, además yo estoy bien solo tiene que terminar de sanar esta herida, cuando vuelvo a mirar a Sasuke kun, sus grandes ojos me observan lo veo inexpresivo y luego me sonríe mi corazón se vuelve loco... ya no está enojado conmigo, se acuesta y creo que se dormirá. Los chicos comienzan a seguirle y a quedarse dormidos. Shino hará la primera guardia de dos horas, han decidido hacerlo así porque me dijeron que no han descansado desde ayer que emprendieron el camino.

-Hinata, ¿qué sucedió? – Me pregunta Shino kun con un tono de voz bajo.

-No lo recuerdo bien- Le digo, tratando de hacer memoria del suceso.

-Sasuke se porto muy extraño... parecía que no quería despegarse de ti- Mi corazón late de prisa cuando Shino kun me hace esa revelación y no puedo evitar sonreír.

-¿Enserio? –Le pregunto sin poder contenerlo.

-Y tú lo defendiste arriesgándote... –Me dice de forma acusadora y también demostrándome que tiene alguna teoría.

-Él estaba en peligro, era mi deber –Le digo tratando de justificar mi acto.

\- Todos estamos de acuerdo que ambos se portaron muy extraños y no escuchamos lo que hablaban porque estábamos terminando con los demás ninjas, pero se veía bastante turbio, Ino especula acerca de un posible sentimiento entre ustedes...

-¡Shino kun!- Le digo tratando de callarlo y segura de que un rubor me envuelve.

-Hinata, obviamente Sakura se encargo de desmentirlo, además todos conocemos a Sasuke es bastante inestable dudo que pudiese surgir algo entre ustedes... no por ti... él no debe tener algún tipo de sentimientos positivos Hinata... por su sangre corre la violencia. Solo quiero pedirte que te cuides de él... no es una buena influencia, me temo que en misiones pasadas ganaste algo de interés de su parte eres una mujer muy noble pero no es el tipo de persona que te conviene cerca. Asiento levemente ante sus palabras, me dice que debo descansar y me obliga a dormir.

Siento unos dedos juguetear con mi cabello y lentamente abro los ojos y veo a Sasuke kun iluminado por la luz de la fogata, mis ojos recorren el lugar para buscar a Shino kun donde se encontraba montando guardia y ya no está.

-Hola gatita- Me dice con su tono de voz seductor- Tú tienes muchas cosas que explicarme... así que podemos usar este tiempo para que me digas ¿por qué hiciste esa pendejada? A mí no me hubiera sucedido nada y tú estás herida ahora, eso no habla bien de mi liderazgo. –Me dice transformando su voz en enfado que me hiela el cuerpo.

-Lo siento- Le digo, por un momento pensé que estaba preocupado por mí, intento reincorporarme pero no puedo hacer fuerza con mi abdomen, me mira fijamente mientras golpea mi frente con su dedo índice y medio obligándome a permanecer acostada.- No quise causarte problemas.

-¿Qué quieres Hyuga? –Me pregunta de pronto usando ese tono de voz exasperado y mirándome fijamente, no puedo comprender su pregunta.

-Yo ... yo –Le contesto tartamudeando mientras él se recuesta a mi lado poniendo su cara frente a la mía, su mano se filtra en la cobija y siento como empieza a rozar la venda en mi abdomen y se detiene en mi cadera... y entonces me besa, mi mano va rápidamente a acariciarle su cuello acercándole aún más, nos perdemos en ese beso y pronto estamos jadeando.

Se sienta y maldice y yo estoy atontada y no comprendo su actitud.

-Hyuga te lo preguntaré por última vez, ¿qué es lo que quieres? La última vez que hablamos dijiste que ya no querías verme y él día que te interpusiste en mi batalla dijiste... –Se queda callado y yo comprendo que quiere saber si estaré a su lado o eso creo.

-Sasuke kun-Le digo tomando su mano él me mira expectante- Lamento lo que dije esa ocasión, yo... –Me muerdo el labio inferior ¿cómo decírselo? – Tú eres muy especial... pero toda la situación es complicada, a mí me gustaría poder estar a tu lado como lo está Ino chan a lado de Sai kun... o Temari san de Shikamaru kun.

-¿Quieres una estúpida relación? –Me pregunta irritado y extrañado, suelta una pequeña risa sarcástica mientras yo me siento llenándome de fuerza.

-No pierdas el tiempo Hyuga- Dice mientras su dedo índice levanta mi mentón- Tú y yo solo podemos pasarla bien... y muy bien, tú lo sabes nena.

Su cara es tan seductora y aunque he recibido una negativa de su parte, acepto su beso, comienzan a escucharse pequeños ruidos alguien más comienza a despertarse, él se incorpora y vuelve a su estado de indiferencia momentos después Ino chan se levanta sonriente y Sasuke kun se va a su bolsa de dormir.

-Ey Hinata ¿te sientes bien? –Me pregunta mientras se acerca a mí y me da una leve revisión- Tienes tu ritmo cardiaco muy acelerado ¿qué sucede?

-Nada- Le respondo- No puedo dormir, ¿qué se daño?- Le pregunto señalándome la herida.

-Tu intestino se rasgo levemente pero Sakura lo reparo, no pudo hacer mucho más por el momento porque tuviste una fuerte hemorragia, nos concentramos en eso por eso el dolor, pero seguro en unos tres días ya te puedes mover con libertad.

-¿mi mochila? –Le cuestiono dándome cuenta que no sé donde está y ahí traigo mi ungüento favorito, seguro me será de gran ayuda.

-¡Oh! Por allá esta.

-¿Me la puedes pasar?

Se levanta y va por ella y comienzo a buscar el ungüento al encontrarlo sonrío triunfante y se lo muestro a Ino chan.

-¿podrías untarme un poco?

-¿Qué es? –Me pregunta insegura.

-Es un ungüento, es de mi clan es buenísimo seguro me ayudara en la cicatrización.

Comienza a descubrir la zona y a retirar las vendas, puedo ver la herida es algo grande como de unos 8 centímetros pero seguro que mañana me sentiré mucho mejor. Duermo nuevamente y al amanecer me despiertan los ruidos de los chicos que preparan un desayuno, con cuidado me incorporo trato de levantarme pero aún me siento débil y el dolor sigue siendo fuerte.

Siento la mirada pesada de Sasuke kun, pero Sakura san me ayuda a incorporarme camino recargando mi peso en ella y me siento en un tronco.

-Hinata ¿cómo te sientes?- Me pregunta Naruto, mientras toma de mi hombro.

-Mejor Naruto kun... gracias- Le contesto algo apenada.

-Bien Hinata, cuidaremos de ti.

Desayunamos y al final Sasuke kun invoca un halcón... al parecer me ha transportado y me obligan a subirme en el para que no camine y ahorre energías y me recupere.

Todo el camino es silencioso por parte de Sasuke kun, después de cuatro días Sakura san me deja caminar, sé que a Sasuke kun no le agrada la idea pero no dice nada, después de 3 horas estoy cansada y de pronto Sasuke kun me toma y me pone en su espalda, el movimiento hace que me lastime un poco.

-¡Sasuke kun!- Grita Sakura san con cierta desaprobación.

-Ya se canso- Le responde exasperado- Ya nos retrasamos demasiado por cumplir sus caprichos yo la llevare y recuperamos el tiempo perdido.

-Bueno podría irse en el halcón. –Le dice Sakura san.

-¿Estás bien Hinata? –Me pregunta Shino mientras se acerca a mí.

-Un leve dolorcito- Le respondo apenada y tratando de sonreírle. –Ya está desapareciendo.

-Debería revisarte.- Dice Sakura san.

-Después- Dice Sasuke kun mientras comienza a andar dejando a los demás atrás sorprendidos.

-¿Estás bien? –Me pregunta en una voz apenas perceptible, escucho como los demás también comienzan a avanzar.

-Hai- Le contesto mientras le abrazo por el cuello... y esa es la verdad, sonrío de poder abrazarle.

-Deja de respirar en mi cuello o sabes lo que te haré. – Me dice también con una voz baja.

Un rubor corre por mis mejillas y siento mi corazón vuelto loco, escucho su "mph" y sé que esta sonriendo. Levanto mi cabeza que había puesto en su hombro liberándolo de mi respiración y estoy ansiosa por saber qué pasará entre nosotros ahora.

 **POV SASUKE**

Después de un rato Sakura e Ino la dejan en paz y el maldito Aburame se sienta a su lado, parece que no me dejaran hablar con ella... bueno de todas formas supongo que ese no era el mejor lugar para aclarar las cosas y ella no debía estar tampoco en las mejores condiciones. Luce débil pero aunque esta de esa manera el alivio que se apoderado de mi pecho, sus ojos se topan con los míos y su expresión acongojada me conmueve le sonrío ladinamente y pierdo el contacto visual, me recuesto en mi bolsa y me duermo esperando el momento que me toque hacer guardia.

Despierto unos minutos antes de reemplazar al Aburame, lo veo sentado frente a los pies de Hinata y eso me molesta, se percata que lo observo y se levanta yéndose a su bolsa de dormir, me quedo algunos minutos aún en la mía y voy a tomar asiento al lugar donde él se encontraba después de una media hora y estando seguro que se encuentra dormido me acerco a Hinata, me siento a un lado de su cuerpo y comienzo a juguetear con su cabello, le acaricio su cabeza y ella empieza a sentir mi tacto y a negarse de salir de su sueño, finalmente comienza a abrir los ojos y me observa con cautela y de pronto mira el lugar donde se encontraba su "compañero" ¿estuvieron hablando? Ella sabía su ubicación ¿qué demonios paso?

-Hola gatita- La saludo tratando de jugar con ella... pero me es imposible estoy encabronado y dejando salir mi molestia prosigo- Tú tienes muchas cosas que explicarme... así que podemos usar este tiempo para que me digas ¿por qué hiciste esa pendejada? A mí no me hubiera sucedido nada y tú estás herida ahora, eso no habla bien de mi liderazgo.

-Lo siento- Me dice con su semblante entristecido y tratando de sentarse, hace una mueca de dolor ¿por qué eres tan imprudente? Le doy un golpeteo en la frente para acostarla completamente.- No quise causarte problemas.

-¿Qué quieres Hyuga? – ¿Entonces qué querías si no es causarme problemas? Me estas volviendo loco Hyuga, haces que desee estar cerca de ti, que quiera cogerte en todo momento, que quiera tu compañía... ¿qué me estás haciendo Hyuga?

-Yo ... yo – Comienza a decir tartamudeando nerviosamente y eso basta para que mi coraje hacia ella se esfume, me recuesto de lado apoyándome en mi codo... y a la mierda quiero tocarla, con cuidado mi mano libre busca su cadera, puedo sentir el vendaje de su abdomen y toco con cuidado para no lastimarle, llego a la zona deseada y la agarro firmemente acercándola a mi cuerpo y hago míos esos labios la beso apasionadamente volcando en ella la desesperación de los días pasados y al mismo tiempo el ¿alivio de que se encuentre a salvo?

Maldita cría, un simple beso suyo hace que mi polla se ponga dura, rompo la lucha que están teniendo nuestras lenguas y me incorporo fastidiado de que ella me ponga en este estado y antes de seguir con este juego me va a aclarar a qué vino lo de la ultima vez.

-Hyuga te lo preguntaré por última vez, ¿qué es lo que quieres? La última vez que hablamos dijiste que ya no querías verme y él día que te interpusiste en mi batalla dijiste... – Ella dijo que me amaba no sé por qué razón no puedo terminar de decirlo, quizás algo de miedo de que no lo recuerde...algo dentro de mí le agrada que ella sienta eso, pero mi racionalidad me dice que es una molestia y una estupidez.

-Sasuke kun-Me llama, toma mi mano cercana a ella y comienza a hablar- Lamento lo que dije esa ocasión, yo... –Se muerde el labio y joder ¿qué pretendes? ¿qué te salte encima? Esta en recuperación no sería nada prudente... y vuelve a hablar – Tú eres muy especial... pero toda la situación es complicada, a mí me gustaría poder estar a tu lado como lo está Ino chan a lado de Sai kun... o Temari san de Shikamaru kun.- Por un momento me desubico ¿Ino?...pero al instante comprendí quiere ser Ino o Temari... el problema es que yo no pienso ponerme en el papel de Sai o Shikamaru, ¿nena por qué no lo comprendes? ¿Por qué quieres atarme?

-¿Quieres una estúpida relación? –Le pregunto sabiendo la respuesta, su cara llena de inocencia me desespera... me agrada, pero me desespera -No pierdas el tiempo Hyuga- Le digo mientras mi cuerpo se mueve solo y levanto su mentón con el dedo índice, poniéndola demasiado cerca de mis labios arriesgándome a caer en la tentación - Tú y yo solo podemos pasarla bien... y muy bien, tú lo sabes nena.

¡Joder! Y ahí me tiene perdido en sus labios, deseoso por disfrutarlos y saborearlos y provocando que mi verga empiece a quejarse por no tener sus atenciones... Alguien comienza a removerse e inmediatamente me separo de ella y analizo el lugar, Ino se ha despertado me levanto y espero que ella haga lo mismo, en cuánto lo hace me voy a mi bolsa de dormir y ella me mira intrigada seguro le sorprende ver a Hinata sentada y se ha de estar preguntando si tiene que ver conmigo.

-Ey Hinata ¿te sientes bien? Tienes tu ritmo cardiaco muy acelerado ¿qué sucede?- Hinata ¿qué haremos con tu cuerpo gatita? Ino se ha dado cuenta de tu estado, no puedo evitar sonreír ladinamente imaginando su cara roja.

-Nada, no puedo dormir, ¿qué se daño?- Le contesta... pensé que diría algo más creativo... mmph ¿qué se daño? ¿De qué habla?

-Tu intestino se rasgo levemente pero Sakura lo reparo, no pudo hacer mucho más por el momento porque tuviste una fuerte hemorragia, nos concentramos en eso por eso el dolor, pero seguro en unos tres días ya te puedes mover con libertad.- Le contesta Ino, hablaba de su herida... herida que no tendrías gatita de haber confiado en mí.

-¿mi mochila? – ¿para qué quieres tu mochila Hinata?

-¡Oh! Por allá esta.

-¿Me la puedes pasar? –A fuerzas quiere esa mochila.

-¿podrías untarme un poco?- ¿qué cosa? Quiero ver de que está hablando, pero Ino ya me hizo suficientes comentarios respecto a Hinata anteriormente, no quiero darle más cuerda.

-¿Qué es?

-Es un ungüento, es de mi clan es buenísimo seguro me ayudara en la cicatrización. –ok gatita...

Dejo que esas dos se entiendan y duermo lo que me queda, despierto cuando el sol está saliendo y Sakura me sonríe inmediatamente cuando me levanto ella fue la última en hacer guardia, entre ella e Ino comienzan a hacer el desayuno. La gatita comienza a despertarse por los ruidos, se incorpora lentamente haciendo muecas de dolor. Sakura se le acerca, la revisa y le ayuda, ha estado bastante fastidiosa no deja que me acerque a Hinata y siempre tiene una excusa para impedirlo.

Por otra parte los comentarios de Ino me dan vueltas en la cabeza "¿Hinata y tu parece entenderse, es así? Han hecho misiones juntos ¿son amigos... íntimos? Hinata es inteligente, fuerte y bonita ¿cierto?"... ¡Tsk! ¿enserio cree que caeré en una trampa tan fácil?

-Hinata ¿cómo te sientes?- El dobe se le acerca y le agarra el hombro, provocando que me malhumore enseguida.

-Mejor Naruto kun... gracias- Le contesta y un pequeño rubor aparece, ¡joder!

-Bien Hinata, cuidaremos de ti. –Eso lo haré yo, no te metas.

Finalmente se aleja y desayunamos en silencio, ella pica la comida y come poco, quizás aún no se siente del todo bien. En cuanto terminamos hago mi invocación y aunque se niega al inicio a subirse finalmente la suben argumentando que no se recuperara pronto si no se cuida.

Estoy bastante cabreado Sakura no deja que me acerque a ella y durante cuatro días no he podido estar cerca como me gustaría, empiezo a creer que Sakura me ha estado observando en todo momento, se le ocurre la genial idea de dejarla caminar ¿por qué toma esa estúpida idea? ¡Tsk! Aparte de todo vamos a un paso muy lento, aunque puedo disfrutar de verla andar y perderme en su hermoso trasero... claro no dura tanto, en un rato de andar ya se le nota cansada y antes de que Sakura pueda predecir mis movimientos camino hacia ella y la pongo en un movimiento rápido y certero en mi espalda.

-¡ay!- suelta un quejido, quizás fui algo brusco.

-¡Sasuke kun!- Me grita Sakura molesta.

-Ya se canso- Le contesto fastidiado que siempre se meta en mis asuntos- Ya nos retrasamos demasiado por cumplir sus caprichos yo la llevare y recuperamos el tiempo perdido.

-Bueno podría irse en el halcón. –Me contesta, pero no se me da la gana quiero tenerla cerca un rato, pronto llegaremos a Konoha.

-¿Estás bien Hinata? –Se acerca Shino y le pregunta.

-Un leve dolorcito, ya está desapareciendo. –Su voz en un leve susurro hace que mi sangre se prenda.

-Debería revisarte.- Dice Sakura mientras se acerca y sé lo que se propone, pero no le daré tiempo.

-Después- Le contesto apresurándome a seguir, mi acto los deja sorprendidos y eso me da tiempo para dejarlos atrás. -¿Estás bien? – Cuestiono a Hinata en voz baja.

-Hai- Dice y comienza a pasar sus brazos por mi cuello ese leve gesto provoca una leve reacción en mi polla, coloca su cabeza en mi hombro y puedo sentir su respiración chocar contra mi cuello, ¡suficiente! -Deja de respirar en mi cuello o sabes lo que te haré. – Le digo tratando de ser prudente.

Escucho su corazón acelerarse y mi sangre también esta precipitada.

-Mmph –Digo y no puedo evitar reír ladinamente me encanta provocar esas reacciones en ella, levanta su cabeza y lamento eso... pero su cercanía hace que olvide que estoy acompañado y ya no puedo darme el lujo de cometer errores.

 **Nenas y nenos no revise la ortografía bueno no soy experta pero al menos lo intento pero ya quería actualizarles, así que disculpen. Gracias x sus reviews y nos estamos viendo :D... espero lo hayan disfrutado.**


	26. Yin Yang

**POV SASUKE**

Hacia las tres de la tarde llegamos a Konoha en cuanto llegamos a la puerta bajo a Hinata y aunque no me agrada la idea mando al Aburame para que la acompañe a su casa, no tendría caso llevarla a ver a la vieja de Tsunade, además le haría bien descansar en su cama.

-Bien- Me dice Shino.

Hinata me mira sorprendida pero evado su mirada y sigo caminando con el resto del grupo. En cuanto llegamos a la oficina de Tsunade inmediatamente me pregunta por esos dos, poniendo énfasis en Hinata.

-Hinata salió herida cuando nos disponíamos a entrar a la cueva, baje la guardia y nos atacaron por sorpresa.

-¿Está bien? –Pregunta alarmada.- ¿Y Shino?

-Mande al Aburame que la acompañara a su casa, ella se encuentra bien pero no le vi caso traerla aquí. –Me observa intrigada y mira a Sakura pidiéndole alguna explicación

-A Hinata la hirieron en el abdomen en un costado... una espada le atravesó mientras intentaba proteger a Sasuke kun, daño parte del intestino y una arteria, pudimos controlar todo entre Ino y yo... ahora solo necesita descanso para que se recupere completamente.

-¡Tsk! –Exclama Tsunade contrariada - ¿Segura que no es grave?

-Hai Tsunade sama, ya paso lo peor. –Le contesta Sakura y la vieja la mira severamente.

-Eso espero... ¿Qué sucedió Sasuke que tuvo que ayudarte?

-Estupidez-Le contesto molesto- No necesitaba de su imprudencia.

-No deberías ser tan severo con la persona que salió herida intentando ayudarte-Me regaña la vieja por mi comentario.- Aunque Hinata no creo que haya sido imprudente- Me dice.

-¡Tsk! –Le contesto molesto y empiezo a sacar los pergaminos- Estos son de la Hoja los demás son de otras aldeas o naciones, pero no creí conveniente dejarlos ahí... además en la cueva hay más tesoros, sobre los ninjas los exterminamos, sin embargo seguramente alguien sabrá del paradero del escondite.

-Bien Sasuke, chicos buen trabajo pueden retirarse.

-Sakura, pásame mi bolsa donde guardo mis utensilios médicos necesito ir a revisar a Hinata, y avisar a Hiashi que el feudal de la Roca mando una petición para cortejar a Hinata.

-¡¿Qué?! –Le dice Sakura sorprendida y mi sangre fluye dentro de mi cuerpo por el coraje que me invade.

-Que me pases... –Su ayudante la interrumpe.

-¡Tsunade sama dijiste la información secreta acerca del clan Hyuga!- Tsunade mira a Shizune sorprendida y ríe tratando de hacerse la desentendida.

-Bueno chicos... no digan nada de lo que han escuchado aquí dentro ¡es una orden!- Dice la vieja mientras cambia su tono de voz de desinterés a severo.

Salgo de ahí lo antes posible y con una rabia que recorre todo mi cuerpo, ese pinche viejo decrepito, lo sabía había puesto sus ojos en Hinata voy a mi mansión que se encuentra hecha un desastre, quiero aplastar la cabeza de ese tipo entre mis manos ¿cortejar? Por favor eso es estúpido ¿qué vas a hacer Hinata? Ella fue mía... cuando conoció a ese tipo, y no parecía agradarle mucho, aunque en toda la maldita cena no dejo de sonreírle y darle por su pinche lado.

Ella quiere una estúpida relación... y ese viejo quiere dársela. No aguanto más y me voy a buscarla aunque me detengo a medio camino no sé cual sea su habitación y aparecer de la nada en la mansión Hyuga puede ser peligroso, invoco un pequeño halcón y le encomiendo que ubique a Hinata.

La espera me es tediosa y estoy bastante malhumorado cuando el pequeño regresa, no dudo en aparecerme en su cuarto. Se encuentra recostada en su cama se acaba de asear y parece estar quedándose dormida boca abajo, rápidamente rastreo la habitación para asegurarme que estamos solos y así es, agudizo mis sentidos para saber si alguien está cerca pero están alejados. Toco su hombro.

-Meri chan más tarde me comeré la merienda- Dice adormilada, aprieto un poco más su hombro para que se dé cuenta que llama a la persona equivocada.

-¿Neji nisan?- Dice mientras le busca con la mirada.

Al encontrarme a mí y no al Hyuga abre los ojos y se lleva las manos a ellos, se los talla.

-No sueñas- Le digo aún malhumorado y tratando de hacer un plan.

-Sasuke kun ¿cómo entraste?- Me dice percatándose que no fue por su puerta, ya que la mira extrañada.

\- ¿Qué te dijeron acerca de tu herida?

\- Meri chan se preocupo...

-No ella- Le interrumpo no sé quién diablos sea, pero me interesa los cuidados que ha dispuesto su padre.

-¿mmm? –Me dice extrañada.

-¿Tsunade, no vino a verte?

-Si- Contesta aún confusa –Me curo... pero dice que aún tiene que sanar por su cuenta, pronto estará completamente bien.

-¿Tu padre?

-¡Oh! Él salió con Hanabi, mi nisan y Ko kun... aunque no sé a dónde, Meri chan dijo que probablemente mañana por la tarde estén de regreso, bueno le dijo a Tsunade sama.

Bien eso es lo único que necesito saber, revuelvo las sábanas rápidamente y me llevo a Hinata a mis territorios ahí no puedo ni siquiera hablar con confianza. La llevo directo a mi cuarto y la dejo en mi cama, se ve aturdida y su cara se ha puesto blanca, cuando sus ojos se posan en los míos me miran con intriga...

-Sasuke kun- Me dice con su susurro de voz habitual.

-¿Qué te dijo Tsunade?

-Ya te dije- Me dice confundida... probablemente ella aún no sepa acerca de las intenciones de ese viejo. – ¿Feudal de la roca? – Le digo secamente, y ella junta sus cejas en lo que parece un puchero,

-No comprendo Sasuke kun.

En cuanto termina de decirlo me abalanzo sobre ella, su expresión ha cambiado a una de sorpresa y antes de besarla le digo posesivamente "Eres mía, recuérdalo" Sigue mirándome confusa y asiente levemente, comienzo a explorar su boca disfrutando de sus besos y en un movimiento hábil me coloco debajo de ella hay más posibilidades de esa forma de no lastimarla.

-¿Cómo sigues? –Le digo señalándole con la mirada su abdomen.

-Después de que Tsunade sama me atendiera mucho mejor el dolor es menos e inclusive luce mucho más normal. –Aquello me tranquiliza- Eres una tonta- Le digo mientras tomo de su espalda y hago que se recueste en mi pecho.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –Me cuestiona, la suelto y vuelve a incorporarse... realmente luce mucho mejor.

Viéndola frente y sobre mí quiero poseerla, no sé si sea prudente o ella esté en condiciones pero se ha vuelto a morder su labio y sus manos apoyadas en mi pecho, me dan cierto acceso... lentamente dirijo mis manos a la blusa que trae puesta la desato bajo su mirada fija, trae un atractivo sostén morado y claro esa venda, me incorporo solo lo suficiente para poder quitarle la estorbosa blusa y el sostén, veo sus grandes pechos liberarse gustosos y acaricio cada uno, y vuelvo a levantarme lo suficiente para poder meter un pezón en mi boca y disfrutarlo doy pequeñas succiones mientras se endurece se levanta y lo libero para hacer lo mismo con el otro.

Vuelvo a recostarme y veo su expresión, encuentro deseo en su cara inocente tomo el broche que detiene la venda y empiezo a quitarla veo una fina línea roja en su abdomen plano, paso la yema de mi dedo índice por ella con delicadeza y parece que no le causa dolor, puesto que solo me observa expectante.

La recuesto en la cama y comienzo a quitarme la camisa, el pantalón y bóxer, me mira hipnotizada y cómo siempre eso me agrada, te voy a demostrar quién es tu hombre Hyuga... me pongo entre sus piernas y comienzo a bajar el pants que trae puesto, deja a relucir su braguita morada del mismo tono que su brasier y de igual manera se la quito, me meto entre sus piernas abriéndolas lo suficiente para que me de paso, su respiración comienza a hacerse superficial y mi verga está completamente dura, quiero penetrarla ahora mismo y sin piedad... pero en cambio solo me recuesto superficialmente sobre ella cuidando de no tocar en especial la parte que tiene afectada, la miro a los ojos y me sorprende ya que se acerca y me besa lentamente sigo su ritmo y de la misma manera voy introduciéndome en ella, sus manos se aferran con fuerza a mis brazos y sus piernas se enroscan alrededor de mi cadera, ¡Vaya gatita!

-¿Estás bien? –Le pregunto con la voz entrecortada mueve la cabeza afirmativamente y me hace reír porque ella no entiende mi pregunta –Me refiero a tu herida.

También sonríe soltando un sonidito hermoso que me embruja por un momento después me dice:

-Estoy bien Sasuke kun... no te preocupes por mí.

¡Tsk! Esta chica ¿no comprende nunca el peligro? Aún con la sonrisa ladina empiezo a moverme dentro y fuera de ella lentamente y teniendo cuidado de no tocar demasiado su abdomen ni moverla bruscamente, empiezo a escuchar pequeños jadeos por su parte y estoy incomodo de tener de cuidar de eso, me salgo y me recuesto a su lado observando su cara de decepción... bastante divertido observar eso.

-Súbete, es un fastidio tener que preocuparme por tu imprudencia. –Me sonríe haciendo un ruido al dejar escapar el aire de sus pulmones, parece que le causa gracia verme en este estado y le pongo una cara que denota mi molestia.

Se sienta y verla pasar una pierna encima de mi cuerpo es tan excitante, observar cómo se acomoda me hace desearla tanto, ¡Oh si nena! Ahogo un gemido en la garganta cuando acuna mi polla en su vagina, me da un alivio cuando comienza a moverse quizás algo lento pero lleva un mejor ritmo que el que yo le estaba dando y la vista es excelente. No me contengo más y tomo su cabeza en mi mano y la acerco para besarla apasionadamente, mientras ella sigue moviéndose.

No puedo despegarme de sus labios son adictivos, recorro todo su cuerpo con mis manos, dibujo una línea de besos en su cuello por ambos lados y también en sus senos, toma el control y me es imposible no mirarla asombrado me sonríe y comienza a besarme el lóbulo de la oreja y baja lentamente por mi cuello y me vengo... me siento frustrado y a la misma vez avergonzado, ella puede ser tan sutil y hacer que yo me pierda en ella.

Se ve agotada y se recuesta en mi pecho, creo que nuevamente la satisfacción ha sido toda mía.

-¿Estás bien? –Le pregunto, se ha quedado tan quieta.

-Si- Me contesta mientras una de sus manos juguetea en mi pecho.- Te extrañaba.

Su comentario hace que me ponga algo rígido e incomodo, tomo su mano juguetona y la envuelvo en la mía y sin ser consciente de mi acto la llevo directo a mi boca y le doy un beso, miro sus ojos que me observan tiernamente y poco a poco se van cerrando, antes de que se quede dormida agarro la sábana y nos cubro con ella, volviendo a tomar a Hinata entre mis brazos se acurruca y veo cómo se pierde en su sueño.

Con ella no me siento solo, mi casa inclusive se llena de armonía... ¿qué tiene la Hyuga? Me agrada su calor... y me agrada tenerla en mis brazos... por extraño que suene me gusta abrazarla y a mí no me agrada abrazar a nadie, esto es extraño.

Las palabras de Tsunade vienen a mi mente... y empiezo a dudar que ella no sepa nada aún, pero hace un momento ella parecía no conocer, solo pensar en eso hace que la rabia se apodere de mí... Me encargaré de que no quieras irte gatita, no sé qué diablos tienes pero me encargaré que sientas el mismo deseo que me atrae hacia ti.

Por la madrugada se empieza a mover, la tengo abrazada con mis manos y una pie encima de ella parece querer librarse de mí.

-Mmph- Le digo aún sin soltarla.

-Sasuke kun, tengo calor- Dice aún removiéndose debajo de mí, su comentario me causa gracia y riendo la libero.

Se estira y de pronto salta sobre mí.

-Tú eres muy caliente- Me acusa.

-Tú no te quedas atrás gatita- Le digo mientras acaricio su sexo que comienza poco a poco a mojarse.

-Sasuke kun-Me dice tratando de sonar molesta.- Yo hablaba de tu calor corporal, de pronto me sentí en un sauna.

Y sí, le siento una capa de sudor en su espalda se acerca lentamente y besa mis labios, se baja y se recuesta a mi lado, se vuelve acurrucar a mi lado haciendo que frunza el ceño ¿ella me prende y pretende dormir? Vuelvo a pasar mi mano por su sexo buscando su clítoris comienzo a acariciarlo, su cuerpo empieza a responder deslizo el dedo índice dentro de su vagina un sonido escapa de su garganta y lo disfruto... introduzco dos dedos y abre sus ojos y sé que es lo que desea, la masturbo por un buen rato ella se pierde en su placer.

Me hinco en la cama y la atraigo hacia mí y comienzo a penetrarla al poco rato se corre y sigo embistiéndola hasta que estoy a punto de venirme, me salgo y espero que se recupere un poco ya que deseo que su boquita colme a mi polla, pero se queda dormida boca abajo es frustrante pero paso un brazo en su espalda y pongo mi cabeza en su hombro.

Al despertar empiezo a mover mi mano derecha en su búsqueda, al no encontrarla abro los ojos y ella no está ya.

 **POV HINATA**

Disfruto del viaje y sé que debería seguir el camino por mi propio pie pero no me puedo negar de la agradable sensación de estar a su lado. Me murmura que hemos llegado y se detiene me suelta para dejarme en el suelo, entramos lentamente a Konoha y estoy algo emocionada por su cercanía.

-Shino, acompaña a Hinata a su casa... los demás iremos a ver a Tsunade. – dice secamente Sasuke kun.

-Bien- Le contesta Shino, mientras me hace un ademan para que comencemos a caminar.

Miro inmediatamente a Sasuke kun, pero me ignora y comienza a caminar... su cambio de actitud me descontrola Sakura san me mira y sonríe y se despide, de igual manera lo hace Ino chan y Naruto kun; y les veo alejarse.

-Hinata- Me llama Shino kun.

Y sin ganas comienzo a caminar hacia mi casa con la mirada puesta en el suelo.

-Hinata- Shino kun me habla le miro y aunque su expresión no es del todo reveladora puedo imaginarme que está preocupado.

-¿Estas enamorada de Sasuke? –Su pregunta me sorprende me pongo completamente roja y comienzo a negar frenéticamente. - ¿Te ha hecho alguna proposición?

-¡No! – Le contesto sorprendida por su sondeo.

-Hinata, te conozco... tienes la misma actitud de hace unos cuantos meses tenías por Naruto... al Uchiha no lo conozco pero es evidente que de igual manera tiene algún interés en ti pero no me agrada... no confío en él ni en sus intenciones no creo sean buenas y por alguna extraña razón sé que corres peligro a su lado... supongo que algo te ha dicho para que gires alrededor de él, pero no seas ingenua y abre los ojos... ¿realmente Sasuke te conviene? ¿O realmente cuidara de ti?...

-Shino kun –Le interrumpo- Por favor no digas esas cosas, ¿por qué Sasuke kun habría de decirme algo a mí que soy tan simple? ...

-No eres simple Hinata, ese es uno de tus errores te menosprecias... tienes muchas virtudes y te lo digo como tu amigo... como tu amigo que no quiere que nada malo te suceda... Hinata, si veo su actitud extraña, me refiero al Uchiha tendré que comentárselo a Neji.

Sus palabras me dan miedo ¿por qué Shino kun tiene que ser tan perceptivo en algunos temas? ¿O yo seré tan obvia? Hemos llegado a mi mansión y para mi sorpresa no se encuentra Ko kun a la vista, Shino kun se despide y yo entro temerosa a la mansión. Al llegar a la sala me encuentro a Meri chan, la saludo y me explica que padre, nisan, Kon kun y mi hermanita salieron.

Subo a mi habitación y me doy un baño, antes de terminar Meri chan llama a mi puerta para avisarme que Tsunade sama quiere verme; al salir del baño encuentro a Tsunade sentada en la cama, me mira expectante y me pide que me recueste, me pregunta cómo me siento, después de una rápida revisión empieza con su ninjutsu medico, aunque al inicio es un poco molesto empiezo a sentir una mejoría casi inmediata y cuando puedo observar mi abdomen se ve mucho mejor cicatrizado.

-Bien, lo demás sanara solo... parece que te dieron un buen golpe.

Asiento algo avergonzada y me sonríe, me ordena que cuando padre regrese se le avise inmediatamente y parte, me doy la vuelta y me recuesto boca abajo estoy preocupada por la conversación que tuve con Shino kun sé que empezara a vigilarme, debí preguntarle el por qué de su desconfianza hacia Sasuke kun.

Empiezo a quedarme dormida cuando Meri chan toca mi hombro, seguro quiere que cene pero no tengo apetito.

-Meri chan más tarde me comeré la merienda- Al instante aplica más fuerza y me temo que no es ella.

-¿Neji nisan?- ¿no llegaban mañana?

Levanto la cabeza y me giro para verlo, pero en su lugar se encuentra Sasuke kun, esto debe ser un sueño trato de despertar pero no estoy soñando es Sasuke kun quien está ahí... un momento ¿cómo entro?

-No sueñas- Me dice molesto y esto confirma mi teoría pero no me explica ¿cómo y qué hace aquí?

-Sasuke kun ¿cómo entraste?- Le pregunto intrigada.

\- ¿Qué te dijeron acerca de tu herida?- Me pregunta molesto y observa mi cuarto detenidamente como si esperarse que alguien entrara.

\- Meri chan se preocupo... –Comienzo a platicarle pero me interrumpe.

-No ella- Me dice como si eso me explicara que quiere saber, él siempre es tan gruñón.

-¿mmm? –Digo extrañada y esperando que me dé más tips acerca de lo que quiere saber.

-¿Tsunade, no vino a verte?- Me pregunta, ¿por qué él sabe todo?

-Si, me curo... pero dice que aun tiene que sanar por su cuenta, pronto estará completamente bien.

-¿Tu padre? – Me cuestiona.

-¡Oh! Él salió con Hanabi, mi nisan y Ko kun... aunque no sé a dónde, Meri chan dijo que probablemente mañana por la tarde estén de regreso, bueno le dijo a Tsunade sama.-Le contesto.

Me observa y toma mis sábanas las jala siento la desagradable sensación que ocurre cuando me lleva con él y eso contesta mi pregunta de cómo entró a mi habitación, apenas empiezo a preguntarme a dónde iremos cuando todo vuelve a ser firme aunque blando debajo de mí, miro a mi alrededor y veo que es el cuarto de Sasuke kun, una electricidad me invade pero siento nauseas así que esto es molesto, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Será...?

-Sasuke kun- Le digo pensando en cómo preguntarle.

-¿Qué te dijo Tsunade? –Me pregunta aún con su tono molesto.

-Ya te dije- Le contesto confundida y contrariada puesto que ya le conté todo.

– ¿Feudal de la roca? –Me dice, ¿de qué habla?

-No comprendo Sasuke kun.-Le respondo empiezo a impacientarme está demasiado extraño.

¿Qué paso con Tsunade que esta tan malhumorado? ... Mientras pienso acerca de eso se pone encima de mí tan rápidamente que me deja sin aire y asombrada de verle tan cerca, una sensación recorre mi cuerpo y va directamente a mí zona intima.

-Eres mía, recuérdalo- Dice roncamente, sus palabras me sorprenden pero me excitan de sobremanera así mismo me hacen sentir bien, puesto que él quiere que sea de él... solo de él.

Me besa con ansías y de igual manera le correspondo, le extrañaba tanto... mi cuerpo le necesitaba tanto y correspondo volcando todo mi anhelo por él manipula mi cuerpo y quedo encima de él, se separa y me observa fijamente y entonces observa mi estomago y me pregunta.

-¿Cómo sigues?

-Después de que Tsunade sama me atendiera mucho mejor el dolor es menos e inclusive luce mucho más normal. – Le respondo.

-Eres una tonta- Me dice mientras pone sus manos en mi espalda y me hala hacía él, haciendo que me recueste en su pecho.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –Le pregunto, sus brazos dejan mi espalda y creo que los coloca en la cama, me levanto lentamente para verle.

Estoy nerviosa lo único que puedo hacer es colocar mis manos en su bien formado pecho, me muerdo mi labio inferior un brillo aparece en sus ojos y toma mi blusa y la desata, mi respiración comienza a fallar y me mira atento podría decir que embelesado, me quita la blusa y se levanta un poco suelta los broches del brasier toma mis pechos entre sus manos y la sensación es indescriptible disfruto de cada una de sus caricias y entonces sus labios comienzan a cerrarse en torno a mi pezón provocando que un gemido escape de mi boca comienza a chupar y a succionarlo... miles de sensaciones placenteras me envuelven, finalmente lo libera para hacer lo mismo con mi otro pecho estoy perdida en sus caricias y entonces se detiene. Se recuesta son su sonrisa de lado y toma del broche de la venda y la suelta comienza a desenrollarla y acaricia la pequeña cicatriz roja que dejo la espada, su tacto me hace desear que me toque en mis zonas erógenas.

Hace que me recueste boca arriba en la cama y se levanta, feliz veo como se quita el pantalón y su ropa interior y no puedo evitar poner cara de asombrada al ver su bien formado y perfecto cuerpo, se coloca entre mis piernas y da un tirón de mi pants le ayudo levantando la cadera y sonríe de nueva cuenta cuando me ve solo en mi ropa interior inmediatamente me la quita y se acerca a mí... provocando que mi cuerpo se acelere con su cercanía. Su piel comienza a rozar la mía y estoy ansiosa por sentirlo dentro pero todo parece hacerlo en cámara lenta, se recuesta sobre mí pero no es todo su peso ¿qué hará ahora? Estoy totalmente intrigada y esperando su siguiente movimiento y anhelando que ya me penetre. Nuestros ojos se encuentran y yo ya no aguanto me levanto un poco para poder besarlo y colmar un poco de mis ganas y entonces por fin puedo sentirle, va entrando lentamente para no gemir le muerdo su labio inferior y aprieto sus musculosos brazos, le atraigo aún más hacia mí con mis piernas.

-¿Estás bien? – ¿Por qué tiene que preguntar eso ahora?–Me refiero a tu herida.

Rio como una tonta al mirarle su cara burlona y al entender que está preocupado por mi salud... y sí, esto es en cámara lenta tengo muchas ganas de sentirle y él pregunta justo ahora por eso, me mira fijamente y yo le respondo:

-Estoy bien Sasuke kun... no te preocupes por mí.

Esperando que siga moviéndose y lo hace, calma un poco mi deseo y me entrego al deseo y las sensaciones que me invaden por su causa estoy a punto de llegar al orgasmo cuando se sale sorpresivamente de mí no puedo evitar poner una cara de frustración, y él parece divertido.

-Súbete, es un fastidio tener que preocuparme por tu imprudencia. – Me dice tratando de sonar duro, pero para nada lo logra... me hace reír pero trato de no ser tan obvia.

Me acomodo encima de él y con cuidado me acomodo para seguir haciendo el amor, en cuanto coloco su pene en mi vagina un pequeño ruido sale de su garganta y feliz de escucharlo comienzo a moverme disfrutando de su cara y de la sensación de tenerle dentro, hace un movimiento sorpresivo con su mano y acerca mi cabeza a la suya y me besa con desespero, trato de seguir con el ritmo pero me es difícil él es tan perfecto, me acaricia cada parte de mi cuerpo con sus manos haciendo que me sienta en el cielo, sus besos en mi cuello y mis pechos hacen que me pierda y quiero corresponderle, así que me separo de él y sigo moviéndome de arriba abajo, su cara refleja el placer que le estoy dando y estoy tan satisfecha que una sonrisa se forma en mis labios, le beso y muerdo el lóbulo de la oreja y bajo por su cuello dejando besos, entonces él termina llenándome de él.

Le miro su rostro que empieza a recuperarse y se ve frustrado, me recuesto lentamente en su pecho.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si te extrañaba.-Le contesto.

Su cara se voltea en cuanto escucha mi comentario, toma mi mano que paseaba por sus pectorales y la lleva a su boca y la besa... me hace sonreír su gesto y yo me siento especial, su mirada se vuelve a posar en mi cara y mi cuerpo empieza a relajarse y mis ojos se cierran, se mueve y nos tapa con la sábana y sus brazos me envuelven yo busco su calor y su cercanía aún más y me duermo aspirando su aroma y disfrutando de su calor.

El calor es sofocante tanto que me despierto, intento buscar algo de aire fresco pero tengo a medio Sasuke kun encima de mí sus brazos me tienen completamente abrazada y una de sus piernas sobre las mías, es lindo... pero muero de calor, trato de quitármelo de encima con cuidado de no despertarle pero no tengo mucho éxito.

-Mmph- Le escucho decir y me estrecha aún más.

-Sasuke kun, tengo calor- Le digo tratando de liberarme, le escucho reír y me suelta.

Disfruto del aire fresco de su habitación, le miro y comienza a cerrar los ojos... una idea cruza por mi mente y me siento encima de él abre los ojos grandes.

-Tú eres muy caliente- Le digo.

-Tú no te quedas atrás gatita- Me contesta mientras filtra una de sus manos en mi sexo y comienza a acariciarme, para mi vergüenza inmediatamente mi cuerpo responde a su caricia, me alegro que apenas podamos vernos porque mi cara debe estar totalmente roja.

-Sasuke kun, yo hablaba de tu calor corporal, de pronto me sentí en un sauna.- Le digo tratando de aparentar indiferencia.

Él sigue acariciándome mi zona intima, y yo le beso y trato de ignorar sus caricias y me acuesto a su lado... él ha introducido un dedo en mi vagina, su acto me sorprende pero me da alivio instantáneo y jadeo deseando más, introduce dos dedos y simplemente dejo que él haga lo que quiera y me dejo llevar.

Después de un rato se detiene saca sus dedos completamente y se hinca e inmediatamente se sienta sobre sus pies, jala de mis caderas y me penetra y yo gimo con fuerza, él se mueve dentro y fuera de mí haciendo que alcance el clímax, él sigue moviéndose y se detiene... cierro los ojos tratando que mi cuerpo recobre sus fuerzas.

Despierto y una leve luz del sol se filtra por la ventana, me quede dormida miró el reloj y marca las 6:47am, miro a Sasuke kun y aún duerme una sonrisa se pone en mi cara en cuanto la idea de traerle el desayuno pasa por mi cabeza, con cuidado muevo su mano que está aferrada a mi abdomen.

Camino con sigilo y bajo las escaleras en cuanto llego al piso inferior me sorprendo ya que todo se encuentra hecho un desastre los muebles están fuera de su lugar y algunos rotos, algunos adornos de cerámica se encuentran hechos añicos ¿Qué sucedió? Aún intrigada me dirijo a la cocina y busco una bolsa de basura, me dirijo a recoger lo que no tiene remedio, acomodo los muebles haciendo uso de los recuerdos que tengo del lugar cuando termino miro el reloj que cuelga cerca de la puerta y llevo casi una hora arreglando el lugar.

 **POV SAKURA**

Sasuke kun ¿qué más podría hacer para que te des cuenta que debes estar conmigo? , mirar lo asombroso que eres me enamora aún más... ¿Qué diablos? Unos ninjas han salido cuando Sasuke dio la orden a Shino y a Hinata de inspeccionar el lugar.

Quieren que dejemos solo a Sasuke kun, ¡como si yo lo fuera a hacer! Me mantengo en mi lugar y escucho a Hinata gritarle... ¡Sssh! Hinata... Le busco, y la veo de espaldas a él... no me agrada cómo se entienden ¡mierda! La han herido, le doy un buen puñetazo al ninja con el que me enfrento y veo que Sasuke kun despierta su mangekyu shanringan y termina con los que se estaba enfrentando.

-¡Sasuke! –Le grito, pero otro más se me ha atravesado cuando empezaba a andar para ayudarle.

Sin perderlo de vista... ¿qué hace? Mis ojos no creen lo que ven se ha arrodillado y ha ¿abrazado? No ese no puede ser un abrazo... ¡mierda! Aun impactada veo como toma entre sus brazos a Hinata, la voltea cuidadosamente y la recuesta entre sus piernas y recarga su cabeza en sus brazos, parece que le dice algo... parece que ella le contesta y no me gusta cómo la mira parece asustado... no recuerdo haberle visto asustado a excepción de aquella vez cuando se encontró por primera vez con Orochimaru... Solo debe estar ayudándola... no puede estar abrazándola...

Por fin me mira nuevamente y espero que venga ayudarme, pero maldita Hinata no sé qué diablos hace que él vuelve a mirarla... veo que le ha sujetado la mano y veo que Sasuke kun pone su cara aún más angustiada... ¿pero por qué le preocupa Hinata?

-¡Sakura! –Me grita Sasuke.

Le miro y él vuelve a hablar, pero a ella... esto no me agrada ¿desde cuándo ellos se hablan tanto? ¿Qué? Hinata ha tomado la mejilla de Sasuke y él no hace nada, deja que lo toque ¿qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué? Quiero correr e ir ahí mismo y entender qué sucede, pero no puedo quitarme a este estúpido.

-¡No Hinata! – Grita Sasuke, y veo como mueve la cabeza de Hinata, mientras luce totalmente angustiado.

Shino llega a auxiliarme y me dice que vaya a ayudar a Hinata que él se encarga, y no lo pienso dos veces corro hacia ellos miro estupefacta a Sasuke no le reconozco luce asustado, comienzo a intentar descubrir la zona de donde sangra pero la posición en la cual la tiene me lo impide.

-¡Sasuke kun, suéltala! No me dejas atenderla. – Le digo tratando de volverlo al momento, Shino kun se acerca y toma de sus hombros para alejarlo.

-¡Parece que esta Shock! –Ino, eso es obvio ¡hay cerda!

-¡Atiéndelo!-Le ordeno, eso sería más útil que sus observaciones obvias.

-¿Hinata está bien? –Me pregunta la cerda, y veo que sangra abundantemente sin más miramientos le rasgo la blusa y empiezo con el ninjutsu medico.

-Por la localización espero que no haya dañado órganos vitales, quizás alguna arteria o vena por la pérdida de sangre... pero tengo que detener la hemorragia eso es lo que podría darnos problemas. ¡Fíjate si Sasuke kun no tiene heridas en su abdomen! –Le ordeno preocupada por la sangre que le veo en sus ropas y por el estado en el cual se encuentra.

-Yo estoy bien- Habla nuevamente y parece que se ubica, pero rompe el agarre de Shino, enfoca su mano y me doy cuenta que se encuentra entrelazada a la de Hinata, una punzada de rabia me recorre ¿qué diablos? ¿Por qué se toman de esa forma? Hinata se queda inconsciente porque su mano se abre y eso me alegra, sea lo que sea o lo que haya no me agrada y mejor así, de lejitos.

-¡Hinata!-Sasuke le grita en cuanto ella le suelta, y odio verle en ese estado ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué de pronto está tan preocupado por ella? ¿Acaso ellos tendrán algo que ver? Me hubiese dado cuenta... cualquiera... ¡Mierda! Por pensar en eso he roto otro vaso sanguíneo...

-¡Mierda! Ino por su espalda ayúdame... –Le pido ayuda si no lo hace no podré controlar la hemorragia debo enfocar mis pensamientos en curarla.

¡Tsk! ¿Cómo diablos voy a concentrarme? Sasuke ha vuelto a tomar su mano, ¿por qué lo hace? A mí jamás me ha tomado de la mano y me conoce de más tiempo, no puedo evitar quedarme petrificada cuando veo que se acerca a su cara y temiendo lo peor: que la bese, pero para mí suerte solo se acerca a su oído... mi frecuencia cardiaca ha subido y no sé qué rayos le dice, pero le ha susurrado algo, sin darme cuenta he detenido mi chakra porque mi cuerpo se ha descoordinado al ver eso ¿qué sucede? ... Ino me da un codazo la miro extrañada y me hace un ademán para que siga tratando a Hinata, lo pienso unos instantes y vuelvo a concentrar mi chakra en mis manos.

Shino me ha dado una ropa para que le cambie la ensangrentada, se ha llevado a Naruto y espero que Sasuke tome su camino de igual manera pero solo la observa atentamente, estoy segura que ha visto que Shino me ha dado la ropa ¿por qué diablos no se va a hacer su trabajo? Finalmente le digo que no pienso a cambiar a Hinata con él de espectador, sé que Hinata está demasiado bien dotada ¿eso es lo qué quieres ver Sasuke?... por primera vez veo a Sasuke fuera de sí y desconcentrado creo que le cuesta un poco comprender qué le he dicho, pero casi luego se levanta y se reúne con los chicos y después de un rato se introducen a la cueva, la cerda y yo comenzamos a limpiar la sangre del cuerpo de Hinata y a cambiarle la ropa.

-¿Sasuke y Hinata tendrán una relación? – La pregunta de la cerda hace que la angustia en mi pecho crezca.

-Idiota, ¿cómo crees ellos ni se hablan? -¿o si se hablaran? No puedo estar segura... no los he visto conversando.

-Sasuke parecía demasiado preocupado por ella... hasta me dio la impresión que no quisiese separarse de ella.

-Debe sentirse culpable- Digo tratando de justificar su extraña actitud... porque debe ser eso... en todo el camino no he visto ningún acercamiento entre ellos.

-Sería extraño... pero lindo.

-¿Qué cosa?-Le pregunto molesta mientras comienzo a abrochar la blusa.

-Hinata es dulce, bondadosa, silenciosa, buena... –Comienza a decir todas las "virtudes" de Hinata le miro aún más molesta y dice: - Bueno me refiero a que Sasuke es todo lo contrario a ella... sería un autentico yin-yang... ¿a qué es romántico?

-¡Qué tonterías dices cerda! –Le digo realmente molesta, eso no puede ser, no tiene pies ni cabeza.

-¡No te enojes frentuda! Pero es muy extraña la actitud de Sasuke.

No me agrada la teoría de Ino, pero solo hay una manera de comprobarla y voy a llegar al final de esto.

En los siguientes días vigilo de cerca y prudentemente a Sasuke kun, parece preocuparse por Hinata... pero su preocupación es normal... Shino me pregunta aún más del estado de Hinata... él no... y para evitar posibles tentaciones me interpongo en todo posible contacto con ella, él a veces luce fastidiado pero seguro es porque muere por llegar a la aldea.

 **Niñas les aviso que el capitulo anterior es el que más reviews ha tenido fui muy feliz, pero no podía actualizar aparte de la emoción quise hacerles algo especial y fue el pov de la sakura... espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y nos estamos viendo :D solo tengan paciencia poco a poco estaré actualizando... un abrazo virtual.**


	27. Desayuno

**POV SASUKE**

Inmediatamente me pongo a pensar el por qué de que se haya marchado, recorro la habitación con mi mirada y no comprendo su actitud... no se despidió, ¿tendrá que ver con el anciano de la roca? ¡Tsk! Hyuga me has hecho empezar el día de mal humor, sin ganas camino hacia el closet tomó un pants y me lo pongo, la tonta de la Hyuga se fue debe ser mejor así, no tengo ganas pero sé que debo recoger abajo y decido tomar una taza de café... ella volverá.

Bajo las escaleras aún ensimismado en mis pensamientos, cuando mi mirada se detiene en la estancia la encuentro en orden y por impulso enfoco la sala y todo se encuentra ya en su lugar... un olor de... ¿hotcakes? Creo comienza a filtrarse en mi nariz, huele deliciosamente, camino más de prisa... ¡Sí! un sentimiento de alivio y tal vez felicidad me inunda. Ahí se encuentra, de espaldas a mí, frente a la estufa, viste una playera negra con el símbolo de mi clan su largo cabello cayéndole libremente por la espalda apenas y deja ver un poco del símbolo, el color negro hace que su piel resalte aún más veo sus torneadas piernas ya que la playera le cubre hasta media pierna y es suficiente para que desee tenerla. Parece estar concentrada en lo que hace porque no se ha percatado de mi presencia.

Camino hacia ella y al llegar mi mano izquierda la abraza atrayéndola hacia mí acercando su hermoso trasero a mi polla, mi mano derecha gira la perrilla y apago la estufa... se ha sorprendido con mi presencia y yo estoy maravillado de encontrarla de esa forma mi cuerpo quiere darle un muy buenos días.

-Sasuke kun- Me dice un poco alarmada por mi repentina presencia.

Mi mano derecha se une a la izquierda y la abrazo apretándola aún más a mi erección, le doy besos en su cuello. Con mi mano izquierda tomo uno de sus pechos me llevo la agradable sorpresa de que no trae sostén y me pregunto si tampoco bragas, no tardo en averiguarlo llevando mi otra mano a su cadera intentando tocarlas pero no... esto es demasiado mi verga se ensancha aún más. En un movimiento rápido la guío para que se apoye con ambas manos en la encimera a lado de la estufa.

-Espero que estés lista –Le digo.

Entonces con un movimiento rápido libero mi polla de mi ropa, descubro su hermoso trasero la agarro firmemente por la cadera y haciendo que abra más las piernas la penetro hasta el fondo de un solo movimiento, emite un gritito e intento no gemir. No se encuentra tan húmeda como esperaba pero es suficiente así que me salgo y vuelvo a penetrarla con fuerza veo como sus manos se aprietan a la orilla de la encimera y vuelvo a moverme y de mi garganta sale un gruñido. Ella se encuentra tan estrecha como siempre y poco a poco comienza a lubricarse aún más, haciendo que la sensación sea aún más buena comienza a jadear y a gimotear, me aseguro de sujetar bien sus caderas y mantengo el ritmo poseyéndola completamente. Su cuerpo comienza a temblar.

-oh nena- Le susurro al oído cuando su vagina comienza a apretarse aún más en torno a mi polla.

Y termina dando un pequeño grito y diciendo algo indescifrable ¡mierda! Comienzo a verterme en su interior pero antes de terminar completamente me salgo y dejo que mi semen corra por sus bien formadas nalgas. Parece luchar por mantenerse de pie me acomodo el pantalón y una sonrisa ladina aparece por el buen momento que acabo de pasar la alzo poniéndola en mis brazos, tiene los ojos entrecerrados camino hacia la sala y la dejo en el sillón, me siento a sus pies y observo fascinado detenidamente su proceso de recuperación.

Cuando parece estar recompuesta me acerco a sus labios y los tomo posesivamente, ella me encanta y podría acostumbrarme a estos despertares. Me sonríe cuando me alejo de ella, camino hacia la encimera coloco el ultimo hotcake de la sartén en un plato que tiene una fila, tomo una jarra que contiene café y camino hacia la sala poniendo todo eso en la mesita frente a ella, voy por dos tazas y vuelvo a sentarme a su lado, pero tiene un puchero.

-¿Qué pasa? –Le pregunto extrañado.

-Arruinaste mi plan –Me dice mientras me observa de forma acusadora arqueo una ceja porque no entiendo de qué diablos habla -¿por qué no dormiste más? Quería llevarte el desayuno a tu cama.

Su revelación me deja sorprendido debo aceptar que eso también hubiera sido agradable muy agradable, sin embargo lo de hace un momento ha sido inolvidable tomo un hotcake entre mis manos y le doy una mordida, ella se incorpora un poco y comienza a servir café en las tazas.

-¿Qué sucedió Sasuke kun? – ¿De qué hablas Hinata? Le enarco una ceja y prosigue-¿Por qué estaba todo regado?

¡Mierda! ¿Por qué quieres saber? ¡Tsk!

\- ¿Recogiste? – Le pregunto aún sabiendo la obviedad.

Mueve su cabeza afirmativamente y me mira con su dulce cara ¡Diablos Hinata! No me mires así.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Nada- Le contesto secamente, no cambia su semblante.

De pronto sonríe y corre hacia un librero toma un libro negro y se regresa aún con la misma emoción, cuando se sienta lo abre y ¡mierda! Es un álbum familiar me siento avergonzado y espero que no lo haya ojeado pero debió hacerlo porque recorre algunas páginas buscando algo.

-¡mira! –Me dice mientras señala una foto familiar donde esta mi familia y yo de bebé.

-¡Tsk! –Le contesto tratando de mostrar indiferencia rogando para que deje de interesarse por esa mierda.

\- ¡Mira eras hermoso! Lucías verdaderamente tierno y adorable, eras un bebé divino –Me dice mientras luce emocionada señalando una foto donde quizás tenga un año o dos.

Le quito el álbum avergonzado de las fotos, me sonríe y dice:

-¡Estas ruborizado! ¿Por qué? -¡Mierda! ¿Será cierto?

Evado su mirada y salta sobre mí buscando mi cara, se sienta sobre mi pasando cada una de sus piernas alrededor de las mías, aún luchando levemente con ella atrapa mi cara en sus pequeñas manos y me da un fugaz beso.

-Realmente eras lindo.- Me dice despegándose de mis labios.

-¡Tsk! –Le contesto un poco malhumorado.

-Bueno aún lo eres – Me dice mientras un rubor aparece en sus mejillas, creo que extrañaba eso además de que me pone en ventaja.

-¿Más o menos? – Le pregunto, y piensa que responderme tomo una de sus manos de mis mejillas y la llevo directo a mi abdomen- ¿Ha mejorado no crees? –Abre levemente su boca y me enorgullece su expresión dirijo su mano a mi paquete- mucho mejor admítelo.

Su cara se ha puesto totalmente roja y sonrío ladinamente y le doy un beso casto en sus labios.

Ella no ha comido nada a excepción de los sorbos que le dio a su café así que decido ponerle un delicioso hotcake preparado por ella en sus manos.

-Eras mucho más tierno de bebé- Me suelta de pronto y le da una mordida a su hotcake, como si quisiera ahogar su recién comentario, mala gatita, le doy una nalgada sobre la playera que le cubre su hermoso trasero.

-¿Tú cómo eras gatita? – Le pregunto tratando de imaginarme a una pequeña de ojos grandes... vienen leves recuerdos en la academia de ella.

Inclina su mirada y su cara mientras piensa y se entristece... ¿qué sucede Hinata? Lo pienso un poco más y ciertamente en la academia no se veía sorprendente pero ella es tímida, hago que levante su cara y mirándola a los ojos le pregunto:

-¿Qué sucede?

-Yo... –Contesta rompiendo el contacto visual- yo no era tan linda como tú.

-Eso tengo que verlo- Le digo estando seguro que algo oculta porque eso no se lo creo, ella es muy bella.

-Será mejor que no lo hagas- Me dice y se queda pensativa.

-¿Qué piensas? –Le pregunto intrigado de sus pensamientos.

-En que seguramente tus bebes serán tan hermosos –Me contesta rápidamente y parece que la idea la agrada, ¡tonta!

Lo que ha dicho es estúpido, la ira me invade y no sé porque... quiero alejarme de ella pero por primera vez controlo mis impulsos y solo tomo de su rodilla obligándola a sentarse en el sillón, agarro la taza para disimular mi verdadero estado y la ignoro por un rato.

-Sasuke kun es tardísimo tengo que irme seguro Meri chan ya me ha buscado. –Me dice después de un rato y creo que es lo mejor.

La observo se ve tan sexy en mi ropa, parece que espera que le diga algo pero finalmente se levanta y se encamina a mi habitación... Al pasar los minutos cierto sentimiento me dice que no la deje ir... pero ¿para qué quiero retenerla? poseerla está bien, solo debe ser eso... tengo que ubicarme en lo que es correcto, ella ya se ha entrometido demasiado en mi vida, ella es la única persona que le he dejado estar tan cerca de mi e inclusive con la que más he hablado y eso me hace sentir vulnerable. Sus pasos me anuncian que ya está bajando las escaleras camina directo a la puerta, le miro y trae su ropa puesta ¿no piensa despedirse?

Mi cuerpo se mueve solo y antes de que gire la chapa me pongo detrás de ella.

-Piensas irte sin despedirte- Hago que se gire y tomo su trasero ¡oh hermoso trasero! En mis manos. Coloca sus manos en mi pecho y me mira con su carita algo acongojada.

Le doy un beso y fijo su cabeza tomándole por la nuca, haciendo mi beso posesivo y desesperado... sus labios me envician.

-Nos vemos pronto gatita, cuídate- Le digo y antes de hacer alguna tontería me doy la vuelta y subo a mi habitación.

 **POV HINATA**

Me he apresurado a hacer la mezcla para hotcakes, después de pensarlo creo que podría ser suficiente, he hecho un poco de café y ahora solo tengo que apurarme a terminar esto y volver a lado de Sasuke kun... ¿qué habrá sucedido aquí? Mientras pienso al respecto Sasuke kun me sobresalta al pasar uno de sus brazos en mi cintura con la otra gira la perilla, ¿esta excitado? Creo sentir su... si es su pene ¡oh! El sentir su erección tan sorpresivamente me deja pasmada

-Sasuke kun- Le digo.

Sus dos manos me estrechan y me acercan aún más a él sintiendo más su erección, me besa por el cuello y su tacto me hace sentir miles de sensaciones en mi cuerpo, toma uno de mis pechos entre su mano y aprieta ligeramente de él, su otra mano juguetea en mi cadera de pronto jala de mi cuerpo moviéndome hacia la encimera toma mis manos y las coloca en la orilla haciendo que recargue mi peso en ellas.

-Espero que estés lista – Su comentario me toma por sorpresa y sin poder evitarlo abro la boca maravillada.

Sus manos vuelven a mi cadera sus pies empujan los míos haciendo que los abra aún más y se introduce de pronto, su asalto me toma de verdad por sorpresa un leve dolor aparece y sin poder contenerlo grito por todo lo ocurrido, él comienza a moverse y me penetra con fuerza y cierta rudeza, me sujeto firmemente de la encimera para mantener el equilibrio y le escucho gruñir, todo esto me excita me fascina la forma en la cual me está tomando y la disfruto, cada penetración hace que nuevas sensaciones se apoderen de mi cuerpo y dejo salir todo lo que contengo.

-oh nena- Me dice al oído y su aliento cálido es el aliciente para que mi orgasmo estalle.

Me dejo llevar por las deliciosas sensaciones e intento decirle su nombre, pero no lo logro. Comienza a venirse dentro de mí y extrañamente se sale de pronto y comienzo a sentir su semen caliente correr por mi trasero, intento seguir de pie y me toma entre sus brazos me lleva al sofá y me recuesta, él se sienta y se recarga mirándome fijamente.

Cuando mi respiración y todo mi cuerpo se normaliza, se acerca y me besa en los labios de forma desesperada corresponderle de la misma manera es la forma cómo puedo demostrarle lo que siento por él, aunque él no tome mis sentimientos es inevitable no dárselos. Cuando nos separamos puedo observar su perfecta cara y le sonrío luce tan sereno. Se levanta y algo decepcionada de perder su cercanía le observo ir a la cocina y regresa con el desayuno que prepare ¡Oh ya no es sorpresa!

-¿Qué pasa? –Me pregunta duramente.

-Arruinaste mi plan –Le contesto -¿por qué no dormiste más? Quería llevarte el desayuno a tu cama.

Me mira sin ninguna expresión en su rostro y rompe el contacto visual para tomar un hotcake y empezar a desayunar, sirvo café en las tazas que trajo y tomo un sorbo de la mía, le acerco la suya.

-¿Qué sucedió Sasuke kun? –Le pregunto queriendo averiguar qué ha ocurrido en este lugar, me mira extrañado. -¿Por qué estaba todo regado?

-¿Recogiste? – Me pregunta viendo el lugar, asiento inmediatamente y me mira fijamente con esa chispa en sus ojos.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Le vuelvo a cuestionar y tratando de ignorar su cara que me hipnotiza.

-Nada- Me dice en un tono de voz frío... no quiere hablarlo, quizás es mejor dejarlo así.

Él es tan guapo pero tan difícil de tratar, en sus fotos familiares no lucía para nada así... ¡cierto sus fotos! Sonrío al recordarlas y corro a tomar el álbum de fotos, lo agarro entre mis manos y regreso corriendo a sentarme y empiezo a buscar la primera foto donde él aparece

-¡mira! –Le digo cuando la encuentro, y sí él luce tan hermoso de bebé.

-¡Tsk! –Me dice apenas mirando la foto.

\- ¡Mira eras hermoso! Lucías verdaderamente tierno y adorable, eras un bebé divino –Le digo al ver otra de las fotos... ¿cómo sería un bebé de él?...

Me quita de pronto el álbum y parece algo molesto, comienzo a preocuparme cuando veo su cara y un pequeño rubor le cubre sus mejillas ¡no lo puedo creer! Se ve tan tierno, no puedo evitar sonreírle y le digo buscando su mirada:

-¡Estas ruborizado! ¿Por qué? – Realmente me intriga no tiene por qué realmente luce hermoso de bebé y ahora.

Al pensarlo y verle queriendo ignorarme y ocultar su cara, salto encima de él y me siento en sus piernas se sobresalta un poco por mi acción y mi sonrisa aumenta, pero inmediatamente se voltea haciendo que ría aún más, parece un niño pequeño agarro su cara entre mis manos y después de un rato de pelear logro que me mire le doy un beso y le digo:

-Realmente eras lindo.

-¡Tsk! –Me dice molesto... ¡Oh! Quizás crea que ahora ya no.

-Bueno aún lo eres – Le confieso y su actitud cambia.

-¿Más o menos? –Me pregunta usando un tono seductor y sus ojos negros me intimidan, me quedo sin habla y agarra mi mano y la coloca en su abdomen y hace que le acaricie- ¿Ha mejorado no crees? –Me dice y hace que me sorprenda su seguridad... y lo peor es que tiene la razón, vuelve a mover mi mano y esta vez la coloca sobre su pene - mucho mejor admítelo.

¡Oh cielos! Su actitud me ha dejado descontrolada empiezo a respirar nuevamente superficial, él ríe orgulloso me da un beso y toma de mi espalda y se inclina un poco hacia delante toma dos hotcakes me da uno y él come otro.

-Eras mucho más tierno de bebé- Le digo y me meto el hotcake a la boca, analizo su cara y se ríe me da una nalgada y me mira fijamente como diciéndome "sabes que no"

-¿Tú cómo eras gatita? –Me dice y acomoda un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

Su pregunta me pone a pensar y la verdad es que no lucía para nada como él, además recuerdo las expectativas de mi padre desde aquel entonces y me siento mal de no poder estar al nivel que se espera de mí. Toma mi mentón y hace que levante la cara y le mire.

-¿Qué sucede? –Me pregunta.

-Yo.. –Le digo bajando la mirada- yo no era tan linda como tú.

-Eso tengo que verlo- Dice.

-Será mejor que no lo hagas- Le digo pensando en mis fotos y me quedo pensando en que definitivamente un bebé de Sasuke kun debe ser hermoso.

-¿Qué piensas? –Me pregunta.

-En que seguramente tus bebes serán tan hermosos –Le contesto sin pensar.

Su actitud cambia totalmente y creo que la magia que había se rompió, sus manos se han alejado de mí y toma de mi rodilla derecha haciendo que me siente en el sillón se inclina hacia delante y empieza a tomarse su café y me siento triste de su lejanía.

Miro el reloj y cielos es tardísimo.

-Sasuke kun es tardísimo tengo que irme seguro Meri chan ya me ha buscado.

Me mira nuevamente y no me dice nada, subo a su habitación y comienzo a buscar mi ropa en el suelo de la habitación y me visto rápidamente, vuelvo a bajar y él sigue en la misma posición y creo sigue enfadado por mi comentario no me mira y entonces me dirijo a la puerta pensando si debería decirle algo más que "nos vemos" o "adiós".

Cuando estoy a punto de abrir la puerta siento su cuerpo detrás de mí y con su voz sexy me dice:

-Piensas irte sin despedirte- Me da la vuelta y aprieta mi trasero entre sus manos, pongo mis manos en su pecho.

Se acerca y me da un beso y toma de mi nuca con una mano, cuando me suelta estoy sin aliento.

-Nos vemos pronto gatita, cuídate- Dice y comienza a subir por las escaleras.

Tratando de recuperar el aliento salgo de su casa y emprendo el camino a la mía, al llegar me encuentro a Meri chan y no tarda en cuestionarme donde estaba rápidamente le digo que salí a caminar para distraerme la distraigo y subo a mi habitación busco ropa limpia y voy al baño para darme una ducha ha sido una mañana buena aunque los cambios de Sasuke kun me descontrolan.

Por la tarde llega mi padre, Hanabi luce molesta y no tarda en irse a su habitación.

-Hinata- Me dice padre con su voz severa- Sígueme.

Me lleva al despacho y una angustia me recorre, no sé qué sucede con mi padre pero su tono de voz me indica que será algo serio, entro en silencio y él se sienta en su silla haciendo que lo vea aún más temible.

-Me encontré a Tsunade y me dijo que te hirieron en tu misión. ¿Cómo te encuentras? –Algo me dice que no solo quiere hablar sobre eso y también me indica que está demasiado molesto por lo que me ocurrió.

-Estoy bien padre... no fue nada- Le contesto tratando de minimizar el hecho.

-También me dijo que el feudal de la roca está interesado en ti... quiere conocerte más.

-No padre- Le digo alarmada y sin poder controlarlo.

-Hinata-Me dice en tono severo- Es lo mejor que le conozcas él es un buen candidato para ti... tú eres débil, no tiene caso que tú y Hanabi sigan disputándose el liderazgo del clan.

Sus palabras me desconciertan y quiero negarme abiertamente y decirle lo injusto que está siendo conmigo... pero simplemente no puedo hacerlo y lo único que puedo hacer es evitar que mis lágrimas corran por mis mejillas.

-Padre, él es un señor mayor- Le digo en un susurro.

-Solo le trataras... ya veremos que sucede después, puedes retirarte.

Y sé lo que quiere decir, sé que no habrá opción ahora el miedo me invade yo no quiero ni siquiera salir con ese señor, antes de llegar a mi habitación las lágrimas ya corren por mis mejillas y cuando cierro la puerta me siento desconsolada... ya no hay un mañana y no puedo seguir albergando esperanzas con Sasuke kun.


	28. Visitas

**POV HINATA**

Mientras las lagrimas caen sin control tocan a mi puerta, no contesto y Neji nisan entra a mi habitación.

\- Hinata sama –Me dice preocupado - ¿qué sucede?

\- Padre me ha dicho que debo tratar al feudal de la Roca... como posible prometido. –Abre los ojos y pone su cara malhumorada.

\- ¿De eso le hablo Tsunade sama? –Me pregunta y me encojo de hombros.

\- Supongo... Nisan no quiero... –Me interrumpe.

\- Me siento responsable de eso.

\- No tienes la culpa –Le digo inmediatamente ¿por qué cree eso? Me mira con su mirada indescifrable y dice:

\- ¿Qué hay sobre Gaara? – Junto las cejas porque no comprendo su pregunta y sonríe sarcásticamente y niega con la cabeza. – Hiashi sama busca opciones.

\- ¿Qué? –Le pregunto alarmada y queriendo que me explique claramente.

\- No te preocupes, escuche que te hirieron ¿cómo estás?

\- Bien nisan... –Le digo y le sonrío.

\- Ya no llores todo se solucionará ya lo verás.

Dice y sale de la habitación... y al irse vuelvo a sentirme sola y desprotegida ¿qué quiso decir cuando menciono a Gaara sama? ... leves recuerdos acerca de la conversación que tuve con mi padre acerca de él regresan a mi mente, ¿será que padre ya ha hablado con él? ¿Por qué dijo que buscaba opciones? ¿Acaso el señor feudal no es la única opción? Ahora mismo me siento como un objeto de subasta o algo peor... una dama de compañía que será dada al mejor postor... a excepción que el que me está ofertando es mi padre ¿cómo puede hacerme eso?

Después de un par de horas estoy hecha un desastre, me invade el miedo he dado miles de vueltas a posibles planes para escapar de esta realidad pero no consigo ningún plan factible... me siento tan vulnerable, tan frágil; me gustaría que Sasuke kun estuviera conmigo sé que él no va a tomarme como yo quiero o sacarme de este problema, pero me hace sentir protegida... una ráfaga de aire fresco se cuela por la ventana miro hacia allá y me pongo de pie de pronto sin pensarlo cuidadosamente salgo a su mansión.

Al llegar estoy sin aliento, ya es de madrugada y puedo ver la luz de su habitación prendida me debato si tocar la puerta o ir a su ventana... decido subir a su ventana quizás se quedo dormido con la luz prendida, quizás debería ir a casa.

Me asomo moviendo un poco la cortina ya que tiene la ventana completamente abierta a excepción de la cortina... las sábanas están revueltas pero Sasuke kun no está en su cama, me adentro a su habitación y voy a buscarlo al baño tampoco está ahí.

Una idea se cuela por mi cabeza, ¿acaso estará con una chica allá abajo? O ¿o estuvo aquí con ella en la habitación? Mi corazón se acongoja más aún, sé que estoy hecha un desastre por llorar tanto pero he tomado mi decisión, oculto mi chakra y con sigilo comienzo a explorar su casa dirigiéndome a la planta baja, puedo sentirle en la sala y con cuidado me acerco... se encuentra solo, un alivio se alberga en mi pecho, se encuentra sentado en el suelo recargado en un sillón y tiene una botella de sake vacía a su lado y en su mano tiene otra casi vacía, no debería tomar tanto.

-Sasuke kun- Le digo mientras salgo de mi escondite- No deberías tomar tanto.

Me mira sorprendido quizás y enarca una ceja, por alguna razón verlo frente a mí de esa manera me hace sentir aún más vulnerable y corro para acurrucarme en sus brazos, me abrazo a su cuello y escondo mi cabeza entre su hombro y su cuello sin poder controlarlo más comienzo a llorar.

-¿Qué te pasa? -Me dice mientras pasa sus manos por mi espalda apretándome contra su pecho.

Solo soy capaz de negar con la cabeza.

\- Hyuga- Me dice algo molesto. -¿Qué sucede?

\- Padre... –Solo soy capaz de balbucear sin poder continuar.

\- ¿Le paso algo? – Me pregunta con un tono de voz áspero.

\- No, él está bien -Le contesto intentando tranquilizarme, se mueve un poco y hace que le mire.

\- ¿Entonces? –Me mira severamente y yo me quedo sin palabras ¿en realidad le interesará?

\- Mmm –Le digo intentando no llorar más, con su mano limpia mi mejilla izquierda de una lágrima que no pude controlar.

\- ¿Quieres que le corte la cabeza? – Su pregunta me desconcierta y no sé si habla enserio o solo bromea.

\- ¡No! –Le contesto aterrorizada al observar que espera mi respuesta, y su semblante me dice que habla enserio.

\- Debería, no me gusta verte llorar y nadie que te provoque una lágrima debe vivir. –Me dice serio mientras limpia otra lágrima.

\- Solo tengo miedo- Le contesto a su comentario que me ha dejado pasmada, no suena a él no literalmente debe ser el alcohol corriendo por sus venas. –Solo abrázame.

Sus brazos se cierran en mi cuerpo acercándome a él, haciéndome sentir su calor y protección, una de sus manos acaricia mi cabeza por la nuca y juguetea en mi cabello.

 **POV SASUKE**

Al subir a mi cuarto empiezo a sentirme solo, nunca me había molestado estar solo pero ahora no me agrada... en realidad no es que me importe la soledad, me importa que ella no esté ¿qué cosas estoy pensando? Sin ganas comienzo a quitar las sabanas de la cama y voy al armario por una limpias hago la cama y sin muchas ganas comienzo a realizar la limpieza de la casa, además de lavar mi ropa.

Salgo buscando distraerme una vez mas la mansión Uchiha solo me asfixia, compro algo de comida ya preparada y cuando me dispongo a comer Sakura llega al lugar ¡Tsk! Fastidio, se la pasa parloteando y colgada de mi brazo, para mi suerte llega Naruto me propone ir a entrenar y no lo pienso dos veces, necesito liberar todo el estrés que traigo.

Al caer la noche regreso a casa y encuentro los odiados recuerdos, me voy a la cama planeando dormir pero no lo consigo... Prendo la luz y decido bajar por un vaso de agua, al llegar a la cocina me lo tomo de un solo trago me distraigo viendo la encimera y los recuerdos de esta mañana me invaden, me sorprendo sonriendo y maldita sea, si ella estuviera aquí ¿qué podríamos estar haciendo gatita?

Pero no está, miro el reloj y marca las 1:48 am saco unas botellas de sake y me voy a la sala me siento en el suelo y miro la portada del álbum de fotos empiezo a tomar y sin darme cuenta termino una botella, pero aún no estoy satisfecho empiezo a tomar la otra mientras pienso en los demonios que me invaden cuando estoy solo... si Itachi no hubiera llevado a cabo esa misión ¿qué sería de mi familia?...

-Sasuke kun, no deberías tomar tanto. -¿Hinata? ¿O alucino su voz? Se encuentra parada al pie de las escaleras, debo admitir que me agrada verla...

Pero su cara luce triste y sus ojos rojos... Corre de pronto hacia mí y me abraza, pasa sus pequeños brazos por mi cuello y siento su aliento en mi cuello su cercanía me embriaga más que el alcohol... Ha comenzado a llorar, y sentimientos que había desterrado de mí: vuelven.

-¿Qué te pasa? – Le pregunto preocupado y la abrazo queriendo que se tranquilice y me diga qué diablos le sucede, pero no dice nada solo niega con la cabeza, ¡maldita sea dime! –Hyuga ¿Qué sucede? –Le vuelvo a preguntar haciendo gala de una paciencia que no tengo.

\- Padre... –Me dice y espero que continúe pero no dice nada más ¿Qué diablos con su padre? ¡oh! Estaba fuera quizás falleció.

\- ¿Le paso algo? – Le pregunto tratando de calmar mis inquietudes.

\- No, él está bien –Me dice ¿entonces qué? Mientras intento entenderla hago que me mire.

\- ¿Entonces? –Le pregunto mirándola fijamente, dime ¿por qué lloras? ¡Tsk! Dime de una vez.

\- Mmm –Pongo toda mi atención, estoy expectante quiero saber que le sucede ¿cuándo fue la última vez que me preocupe por alguien de esta forma? Nunca... su carita esta mojada y una nueva lágrima corre por su mejilla le limpio la cara... y entonces comprendo o creo entender que le sucede quizás se entero de que tiene un nuevo pretendiente, ¿eso la ha hecho llorar así? ¿Qué mierda le dijo ese viejo para que se pusiera así?

\- ¿Quieres que le corte la cabeza? – Le digo sin rodeos, así se acabaría todo el problema.

\- ¡No! – Me contesta casi enseguida y cierta decepción me invade, me agradaba la idea de acabar con ese viejo.

\- Debería, no me gusta verte llorar y nadie que te provoque una lágrima debe vivir. –Esas palabras solo salen de mí al verle llorar ¿cuándo alguien ha sido tan especial?

\- Solo tengo miedo- Me dice y me encuentro su mirada inocente –Solo abrázame.

Ella es una niña en muchos sentidos "solo abrázame" ¿así se va tu miedo? Con un abrazo eres tan simple gatita... La abrazo fuerte y tomo su cabecita en mi mano, ella huele tan bien y me envicia.

Su respiración se ha normalizado aflojo mi abrazo y busco sus labios muerdo su labio inferior y me sorprende besándome apasionadamente sus manos toman mis mejillas, con cuidado la recuesto sobre el suelo y tomo sus manos entre las mías fijándolas encima de su cabeza, dejo sus labios para explorar su cuello e ir un poco más allá a sus gloriosos senos pero la blusa solo me deja llegar a su escote.

-Sasuke kun –Me llama y le miro esperando a que continúe pero se ha quedado callada.

-Vamos a la cama- Le digo soltando sus brazos e incorporándome.

Nos levantamos y le tomo la mano guiándola, al llegar al cuarto cierro la puerta e inmediatamente me concentro en desnudarla quiero verla y sentirla y para mi sorpresa ella también quiere que yo me quede sin ropa, cada vez mejora más y eso me agrada desabotona y baja la cremallera de mi pantalón hábilmente provocándome una sonrisa.

Una vez desnudos nos acostamos me coloco encima de ella me abraza con sus piernas y brazos y me pierdo en sus labios y jugueteando con sus pechos, ella se encuentra muy activa acariciando mi espalda y repartiendo besos en mi cuello haciendo que mi polla crezca y la reclame aún más.

Sin más rodeos la embisto con fuerza, reclamándola haciéndola mía ¿eso querías nena por esto viniste? Entro en ella disfrutando de su estrechez y provocando sus gemidos, si nena embriágame y vuélveme loco.

La luz de sol da en mi cara provocando que me abandone mi delicioso sueño, una punzada en mi cabeza ¡Tsk!... abro los ojos y veo a una peliazul dormida a mi lado, me levanto y voy al baño a hacer mis necesidades y de paso a tomar un analgésico que calme la molestia, quizás tome sake de más...

Empiezo a poner en claro mis pensamientos Hinata se encuentra en mi cama, ella llego por la madrugada y estaba llorando... empiezo a recordar y un rubor se pone en mi cara mientras me veo en el espejo, definitivamente debo dejar de tomar... o al menos controlarlo ¿por qué diablos le dije eso? Espero que ella haya olvidado mis palabras...

Regreso a la cama, sus parpados lucen inflamados gatita no debiste llorar tanto ¿cuánto tiempo lloraste? Aquí un buen rato, debiste empezar en tu casa... Sin ser consciente mi mano le acaricia su cabeza, se mueve un poco pero sigue dormida ¿Hinata qué estás haciendo conmigo? No quiero despegarme de ti y quiero que permanezcas aquí, además me preocupo por ti... nena no te metas donde no debes soy capaz de pensarlo pero jamás se lo diré.

Abre los ojo y me mira se lleva las manos a ellos y los frota, luce adormilada es cómico pero evito que una sonrisa se apodere de mi.

-Buenos días Sasuke kun.- Me dice tratando de sonreír.

-Mmph- Le contesto y vuelvo a posar mi mano en su cabeza.- ¿Qué sucedió ayer?

Le pregunto esperando que me de una explicación abre sus ojos grandes y parece sorprendida, abre la boca y parece estar pensando su respuesta ¿vas a mentirme Hyuga?

\- Padre ayer fue... duro, estaba molesto porque salí herida en la misión y cree que Hanabi es la apta para liderar el clan. – No me mira mientras habla, pero un eje de tristeza inunda su voz quizás dice la verdad pero también me oculta cosas puedo saberlo por su actitud.

Al decirme solo parte de la verdad me deja intrigado ¿qué es lo que no desea contarme? ¿y por qué?

-Hyuga- Le hablo utilizando un tono de voz severo- llorar no soluciona nada.

Mis palabras hacen que me observe inmediatamente abochornada, pero no pienso ser blando con ella ya no más... en este mundo y en su condición de kunoichi debe aprender a solucionar las cosas como se debe y no con inútiles lágrimas.

\- Debes alcanzar los objetivos que se te han planteado esa es la solución.- Le digo y ella evade nuevamente mi mirada, ¿por qué lo hace? ¡Tsk!

Bien ella hoy no está cooperando así que la presiono para que baje a la cocina y desayunemos he planeado ponerla a entrenar mi objetivo es que ella mejore su nivel, esa es una pequeña venganza para ese viejo de su padre recuerdo que al regresar a la aldea él fue uno de los principales opositores me tiro mierda hasta el cansancio ¿qué diría si se entera que desvirgue a su hija?... Aunque eso metería en aprietos a Hinata, por el momento me divertirá mucho que sus planes no salgan como él quería.

 **No sé que tan largo sea, creo no mucho pero ya quería actualizarles porque alguien me presiona! Jaja ntc chica no sé tu nombre pero el cap va especial para ti que me presionas tanto :P Ojala les haya gustado... saludos...**


	29. Tomar el té

**POV HINATA**

Estar entre sus brazos me hace sentir tan segura y extrañamente fuerte, de pronto su abrazo deja de ser fuerte y posiciona su cara frente a la mía, se acerca y toma mi labio entre sus dientes... mi corazón se agita y una sensación aparece y quiero estar en sus brazos y estar con él de forma intima... escapo de su mordida y le beso apasionadamente, quiero que sienta mi necesidad por él en este beso, toma de mis manos y empieza a empujarme al suelo lleva mis manos por encima de mi cabeza sin soltarlas, sus labios dibujan una línea imaginaria de besos por mi cuello haciendo que me retuerza debajo de él, sus labios se posan en mi escote y enloquezco.

-Sasuke kun –Le digo implorando que siga tocándome pero no puedo decírselo.

-Vamos a la cama- Me dice mientras suelta mis brazos, se levanta y me extiende la mano al tomarla jala haciendo que me incorpore y le sigo.

En cuanto cierra la puerta se abalanza sobre mí como si nos hubiéramos quedado completamente solos, comienza a quitarme la ropa tan habilidoso como siempre sus movimientos me guían y yo solo quiero lo mismo... y sé que se acerca nuestro final... podría ser nuestro último encuentro le desabotono y bajo la cremallera de su pantalón introduzco mis manos por su camisa para que salga de su cuerpo, acariciar su bien formado abdomen hace que mi deseo crezca aún más, cuando le miro a la cara esta sonriendo y se acerca para besarme y me dejo llevar, quiero estar con él, quiero ser completamente suya... aunque sea por poco tiempo.

Acaricio sin pudor su cuerpo quiero grabarme cada parte de él, cuando se introduce el éxtasis llega a mí sé que estoy fuera de control no es la primera vez... pero puede ser que sea la última, trato de alejar de una vez por todas esos pensamientos y le acaricio su espalda, le beso y me entrego a él levantando mi cadera para encontrarle y así maximizar nuestras sensaciones, la habitación se llena de gemidos, gritos y gruñidos por ambas partes hasta que finalmente termina dentro de mí parece exhausto y yo también lo estoy se recuesta sobre mi pecho y se queda dormido, veo su angelical rostro y no quiero cerrar los ojos porque no quiero perderme ni un solo momento con él.

Alguien toca mi cabeza trato de alejarlo moviéndome quiero seguir durmiendo, se aleja pero el sueño no se hace presente, abro lentamente los ojos porque no quiero volver a la realidad, y para mi sorpresa veo a Sasuke kun sentado... estoy en su habitación lo había olvidado ¿qué hora será? Aún sabiendo que estuvo mal mi cuerpo no puede reaccionar como debería.

-Buenos días Sasuke kun.- Le saludo tratando de parecer normal, pero simplemente mi cuerpo no quiere entrar a la realidad.

-Mmph- Me dice y alarga su mano y la coloca sobre mi cabeza.- ¿Qué sucedió ayer?

Todo esperaba menos que cuestionara acerca de eso, me siento perdida y no quiero decirle la verdad aunque no hay razón para eso... voy a responderle alguna tontería pero simplemente no sale de mi boca... ¿qué debería decirle? Y opto por contarle un poco de lo que sucedió.

\- Padre ayer fue... duro, estaba molesto porque salí herida en la misión y cree que Hanabi es la apta para liderar el clan. – Me siento avergonzada de los hechos.

-Hyuga- Me llama de pronto con su voz insensible- llorar no soluciona nada.

Levanto la mirada porque me sorprende que me hable de esa forma, pero me siento aún más avergonzada sé que no estoy actuando bien pero no sé qué hacer...

\- Debes alcanzar los objetivos que se te han planteado esa es la solución.- Me ha dado la respuesta sin ni siquiera comentárselo.

Él también debe pensar que debo aceptar al señor feudal, porque ese es el objetivo que ahora se espera de mí... ¿me está alejando? Me siento fatal de tener que alejarme de él y aceptar mi futuro, definitivamente no quiero moverme, quiero estar en una burbuja, pero Sasuke kun me presiona para que bajemos a desayunar y después me obliga a entrenar cosa sin sentido, una vez esposa del feudal ya no seré más kunoichi.

Al caer la tarde regreso a la mansión me encuentro a Neji nisan en la puerta y me pregunta dónde me encontraba y sin necesidad de mentir le digo que entrenando, enarca una ceja y entramos juntos al llegar a la sala hay un enorme arreglo floral en la mesita de té, padre sale a nuestro encuentro y me dice que el arreglo me lo ha mandado el feudal de la roca, eso me incomoda y lo peor es que comunica que mañana ese hombre llegará a Konoha, mi cuerpo se estremece con tan solo escuchar eso y tengo miedo.

Se ha puesto el sol y no he podido dormir pensando en lo que me espera en el día de hoy, Meri chan entra a la habitación para ayudarme a arreglarme, se espera que llegue en un par de horas, me han puesto un kimono mucho más decente que el que vestí cuando tuve esa comida con él, tocan a mi puerta y escucho la voz grave de Neji nisan:

-Hinata sama, Hiashi sama le pide que baje- Dice detrás de la puerta.

Miro a Meri chan y me da una sonrisa reconfortante y sin ganas pero decidida a aceptar lo que me espera camino hacia la puerta, al abrirla me encuentro a Neji nisan aún ahí, me sonríe tímidamente y bajamos, en la sala se encuentran y es inevitable que sienta nauseas, padre y él conversan de asuntos de negocios, tomo la postura que se espera de mí callada y sumisa.

Para la hora de la comida padre ha preparado una comida para nosotros solos en el jardín para que "conversemos", trato de no ser cortante pero es complicado estoy aterrorizada, siento que cada palabra que pueda salir de mi boca me acerca a un futuro horrible.

-¿Qué sucede? Te noto más silenciosa que la vez pasada -Me dice el feudal tratando de ser amable, estoy segura que solo trata estoy segura que no es su personalidad.

-No- o –Le digo tartamudeando.

-Supongo que te han hablado de mis intenciones- Me dice y yo asiento levemente- ¿Qué piensas al respecto?

Su pregunta me ha dejado helada ¿por qué me lo cuestiona? Estoy segura que en realidad no le interesa mi opinión, esto será solo otro matrimonio arreglado... pero no le puedo decir eso o decirle lo que en verdad estoy sintiendo.

-Yo aceptaré la decisión que tomen usted y mi padre- Le contesto tratando de no sonar maleducada.

Se lleva su mano a la boca y me analiza no puedo descifrar sus pensamientos, pero sea lo que sea me provocan escalofríos, la conversación no avanza mucho opta por preguntarme acerca de algunos de mis gustos y yo le contesto y cuestiono de la misma manera.

Al llegar la noche agradezco que la actuación termine, me encierro en mi cuarto y me siento desconsolada desearía ver a Sasuke kun, desearía que todo fuera tan distinto pero nada será como anhelo... en esta ocasión no puedo ir a buscar su consuelo sería demasiado impropio además él dijo que debo cumplir las expectativas que se tienen sobre mí, debo empezar a comportarme y aceptar lo que me espera.

Al día siguiente lo intento pero no puedo ser gentil con el señor feudal hemos comido nuevamente juntos y cada vez me cuesta más no contestarle con monosílabos y creo que se ha empezado a impacientar y para variar padre ha decidido salir a reunirse con otro feudal que le ha recomendado, dice que le ayudara en sus relaciones cosa que no comprendo pero parte mañana temprano, así que mañana será aún más complicado ¿qué estará haciendo Sasuke kun?

Al día siguiente Meri chan vuelve a venir a ayudarme a arreglarme. Me sorprende que padre ha dispuesto todo en su ausencia principalmente actividades entre el feudal y yo solos, durante el desayuno su actitud ha cambiado me observa diría que con cierta malicia y ha dejado su extremada fingida amabilidad, me pide que tomemos el té antes de comer y sin remedio acepto, sale a ver a sus sirvientes a la posada donde se han alojado.

Llega a casa un poco antes de las tres y trae a una mujer que pide usar nuestra cocina quiere que pruebe un té especial de la roca, cinco minutos después aparece con la tetera y cabe mencionar que ese té no sabe nada bien, pero el feudal me insiste en que lo tomé cuando consigo terminarme la taza me sirve otra con el mal sabor que tiene y no me atrevo a decirle que no es de mi agrado, además se ha puesto a contar anécdotas de su país, así que sin remedio sigo tomando más tazas de té... de pronto empiezo a sentirme un poco caliente y mi cuerpo muy pesado.

 **POV SASUKE**

Ha desayunado sin ganas y esta absorta en sus pensamientos, ¿qué sucede gatita? La llevo entrenar aunque pone pretextos no me interesan, tendré que tener cuidado para que no resulte lastimada y las cosas salgan peores. Puso dedicación pero siento que su mente estaba en otro lado, la dejo marcharse cuando empieza a caer la tarde.

Duermo algunas horas, y al salir el sol voy a entrenar sé que ella no vendrá ayer la noté extraña y sé que aún siente malestar por lo que sucedió en la última misión, la dejaré descansar un poco.

¡Tsk! Ha caído la noche nuevamente y me jode no haberla visto tengo que aprender a controlar esto... quizás mañana la busque, depende de mis ganas.

Hacia medio día me encuentro a algunos comiendo ramen, me siento sin mucho entusiasmo con ellos y me sorprende que Hinata no esté con sus compañeros ya que se encuentran ahí.

-Hola Sasuke kun- Me saluda inmediatamente Sakura, Naruto me sonríe y yo me limito a observarles.

-¿Entonces el feudal se convertirá en su esposo? –Pregunta Ino.

-Neji me dijo que sí. –Contesta Ten-Ten... escuchar que nombre al Hyuga atrapa mi atención y mi mente comienza a trabajar rápidamente.

-¿Y entonces se vendrá a vivir a Konoha? –Pregunta Rock Lee.

-¿Cómo crees Lee? –Le contesta irritada Ten-Ten –él llego ayer pero solo ha venido por los preliminares, ni modo que se casara de la nada.

-¿Ha dicho que llego ayer? ¿Por qué Hinata no me dijo nada? ¿Por eso ayer no vino? ¡Mierda!

-¡No es justo! –Exclama Kiba –Hinata ni siquiera conoce a ese tipo ¿por qué se va a casar?

-Son cuestiones de su clan... aunque sean injustas-Contesto Shino.

-¿Será la primera de nosotros en casarse? –Pregunta la estúpida de Sakura con un eje de envidia.

-¡Sakura! –Exclama Ino –Eso no es importante.

-¡Te ganó!-Le contesta Sakura en carcajadas e Ino la mira con indiferencia.

-¿Y dónde está el feudal? – Pregunta Kiba.

-Escuche que se hospeda en la posada del centro- Le responde Ten-Ten.

Y sin pensármelo me levanto y voy a buscarlo, escucho a Sakura llamarme pero la ignoro tengo asuntos más importantes que atender. Llego a la posada y en el recibidor identifico a uno de los guardias del viejo me acerco para ver si investigo algo además el tipo debe estar arriba.

-¿Crees que haya funcionado?- Le pregunta su acompañante.

-Siempre ha funcionado así ha obtenido a todas las mujeres- Le responde, eso no me gusta así que decido escuchar más.

-Si... pero la chica es una kunoichi y su familia es de ninjas, se rumora que su clan es uno de los más poderosos de Konoha, tal vez se ha arriesgado demasiado.

-No podemos juzgar sus acciones, además se encargo de encandilar a su futuro suegro mandándolo a país del viento. Probablemente a estas horas ya haya tomado a la chica... ese té por muy fuerte que sea la chica ya debió de haberla drogado... ya no ha de tardar de salir de la mansión Hyuga y regresar, ya esperaremos nuevas indicaciones.

-Es muy guapa...

¡Mierda! Musito ellos voltean a verme y yo salgo disparado de ahí mientras escucho que uno pregunta: "¿Era Uchiha Sasuke?", para mi sorpresa en esta ocasión no hay ningún cuidador en la puerta principal de los Hyuga, trato de encontrar el chakra de Hinata pero no lo percibo ¡mierda! Veo que en la esquina de la cuadra aparece Neji, pero me introduzco en esa mansión no tengo idea de dónde buscarla, en el jardín veo a la que seguramente será una empleada me acerco a ella y de mala manera le pregunto por Hinata, se ve confundida y no sabe si responderme pero la obligo y me dice que está en el jardín trasero tomando té ¡Tsk! Sabía que era imprudente pero no sabía hasta donde llegaba su límite, quiero matar a ese tipo sus pinches intenciones hacia ella desde que lo conocí supe que eran malas... pero te equivocaste al meterte con mi mujer.

En el jardín trasero no se encuentran, veo dos tazas ¿dónde podrá estar? Camino de prisa y busco en las que deben ser habitaciones principales no sé porque tomo esa decisión es una simple corazonada... a la tercera puerta escucho la voz de ese cabrón.

-Ahora sí vas a gozar- Lo único que le escucho decirle y abro abruptamente la puerta.

Se encuentra de pie frente a la cama y ella está recostada en la cama ¿Qué mierda hace? Al instante despierto mi sharingan y mi chakra corre a mi mano para formar el chidori. Aunque los acontecimientos pasan demasiado rápido su cara de sorpresa es obvia.

\- ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! –Se atreve a cuestionarme con superioridad.

\- Hinata- Le llamo frustrado de verla ahí ¿pensaba entregarse a ese cabrón? ¿No entendió que me pertenece?- Pero no se mueve, sus ojos se encuentran abiertos pero no parecen muy activos y su respiración es demasiado calmada... algo no está bien.

\- No me digas que te gusta mi futura esposa- Me dice y ya fue suficiente le tomo del cuello y se lo dejo claro.

\- Ella es mi mujer ¿no te quedo claro cabrón?

Levanto mi mano decidido a atravesarlo con mi chidori disfrutando de su cara de terror... empiezo a escuchar pasos.

-¡Detente Sasuke!- Dice Neji mientras toma mi mano impidiéndome que lo atraviese y no conforme con eso utiliza su puño suave y bloquea mis brazos.

El tipo tose y no puedo hacer más que mirar con odio al Hyuga, será pendejo ya me encargaré después de él.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunta mirando a Hinata que yace en la cama.

Despierta su byakugan y corre a lado de Hinata.

-¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Qué le hiciste Uchiha? –El pendejo me culpa a mí.

-Él pendejo le dio una droga para llevársela a la cama –Le contesto fastidiado.

Me mira perplejo y no sabe si confiar en mí

-Lo escuche de uno de sus criados- Le digo.

Delibera y entra una chica.

-Cuida de él- Dice mientras ata al feudal.

-Te arrepentirás- Le amenaza el feudal- Ambos.- Le miro con una sonrisa burlona tarde o temprano me encargaré de él.

-Pero es el feudal- Dice la chica.

-Parece ser que le ha hecho algo a Hinata, tengo que llevarla al hospital su chakra está muy débil. –Al decirlo la toma en sus brazos y sale con ella.

Le hecho una última mirada al tipo y salgo detrás de él, maldito Hyuga me dejo con mis brazos inservibles y esto durará algún tiempo más.

Ingresan a Hinata en el hospital y Tsunade aparece, la gente de ahí no puede saber que le ocurre y la han mandado llamar. El Hyuga luce preocupado y para ser sincero yo también lo estoy lucía como una muñeca de trapo, alrededor de una hora después sale Tsunade.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Pregunta firmemente.

-No lo sé- Responde Neji- Uchiha dice que el feudal le dio alguna droga.

-Sí, es una droga no había tratado un caso similar, pero lo que sucede es que se encuentra en niveles tóxicos en su organismo, además como todas las drogas trabaja en su sistema nervioso pero al encontrarse en gran concentración en su cerebro ha formado placas ya que es un mental pesado, he extraído la mayor cantidad posible... pero para ser sinceros no sé qué sucederá ahora, investigaré al respecto pero espero que su organismo elimine el restante.- Dice seria y me mira extrañada- ¿Estás seguro que el feudal le dio esa droga?

-Escuche a sus criados decirlo y fui a buscarla y él tipo estaba a punto de violarla. –Tsunade me mira extrañada.

-Agradezco tu ayuda- Me dice Neji y me deja sorprendido. –Por cierto Tsunade sama, al feudal lo deje en la mansión ¿qué debemos hacer?

-¡Tsk! No nos conviene apresarlo, no podemos enemistarnos con su nación aunque deberíamos, iré hablar con él y le podré las cosas claras... ya me encargaré yo de él.

La vieja no me dejará acercarme a ese pervertido, así que tendré que esperar pero ya llegara la hora. Me siento en la sala de espera, pero casi al instante me doy cuenta que no debo estar ahí... el Hyuga me observa curioso y no puedo dar pie a tonterías, decido salir de ahí e irme a casa.

 **POV HINATA**

El tipo me ha traído a la habitación que le dieron, mi cuerpo no me responde ni siquiera puedo hablar le miro pero me siento mal, como si esto no fuese real pero sé que lo es.

-Vaya ya era hora de que hiciera efecto, ahora tú y yo nos vamos a divertir... has pasado todo el tiempo evadiéndome y haciéndome desplantes... solo vamos a adelantar un poco la noche de bodas, te traigo ganas de que te vi en mi mansión...

Comienza a desabotonarse su camisa y el miedo me recorre:

-Ahora sí vas a gozar- Me dice cuando la puerta se abre de pronto.

Sasuke kun se encuentra ahí despierta su sharingan y forma un chidori en su mano, luce molesto y yo estoy tan feliz de verle... pero no puedo decirle nada.

\- ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! –Le cuestiona molesto el feudal.

\- Hinata- Me llama enojado, se ve furioso...

\- No me digas que te gusta mi futura esposa- Le dice el feudal y antes de terminé de decirlo Sasuke kun aparece frente a él y con su mano libre le toma por el cuello, lo va a matar si sigue sujetándolo de esa manera... y no quiero que Sasuke kun se meta en problemas.

\- Ella es mi mujer ¿no te quedo claro cabrón? –Le contesta y el feudal trata de soltarse de su agarre pero sé que no lo conseguirá... "su mujer" mi corazón se emociona y me siento aún más mal mi cabeza comienza a dolerme.

Neji nisan entra a la habitación cuando Sasuke kun esta a punto de matar al feudal, y lo ataca... y nuevamente no puedo hacer nada.

-¡Detente Sasuke!- Sasuke kun mira molesto a mi nisan... y agradezco que mi nisan haya detenido la barbaridad que estaba a punto de cometer... pero no que le haya atacado ahora Sasuke kun también luce molesto con él.

-¿Qué sucede? –Me pregunta mi nisan y yo no puedo responderle, y se pone serio me examina y no sé que ve... porque su expresión luce preocupada.

-¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Qué le hiciste Uchiha? – Dice mientras se acerca a mí, Sasuke kun rueda los ojos exasperado.

-Él pendejo le dio una droga para llevársela a la cama –Revela y yo no puedo entenderlo... pero quizás tenga razón porque me siento muy mal y después de todo esos eran sus planes.-Lo escuche de uno de sus criados.

Mi nisan lo piensa y entra Meri chan, se ve asustada.

-Cuida de él- Le ordena mi nisan refiriéndose al feudal y lo ata.

-Te arrepentirás- Les amenaza el feudal y yo tengo miedo ¿qué sucederá ahora?- Ambos.

-Pero es el feudal- Meri chan, le dice a mi nisan preocupada por lo que acaba de ver.

-Parece ser que le ha hecho algo a Hinata, tengo que llevarla al hospital su chakra está muy débil. –Dice Nisan mientras me toma y me lleva al hospital.

 **Niñas otro capitulo más, estoy muy emocionada, les adelanto que tengo una idea excelente para el siguiente jojojojo... Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Y chica presionadora, solo bromeaba no pienses que me molestaba o algo por el estilo, me encanta que te guste el finc y me encantan tus comentarios presionadores me meten velocidad**


	30. Cita inesperada!

**POV SASUKE**

Han pasado tres largos días me he preguntado cómo se encuentra, en algunas conversaciones de sus amigos he podido enterarme que ha mejorado e inclusive ayer la dieron de alta ¿qué haces gatita?

Camino hacia la aldea absorto en mis pensamientos, buscando excusas para propiciar un encuentro pero no hay forma sin que salga mi verdadero interés en ella...

-Sasuke kun- Escuchar la voz de Hinata me sorprende y antes de que pueda verla siento sus manos abrazarse a mi cuerpo.

Al agachar la mirada puedo verle su pelo azulado, sus brazos apretándose a mi torso, finalmente su cara me encuentra me sonríe tiernamente da un brinquito coge mis mejillas en sus manos y me besa en los labios, toma de mi brazo y yo me siento confuso y algo atontado por sus actos.

-¿A dónde ibas? –Me pregunta curiosa mientras da un paso y me obliga a continuar.

-A comprar algo de comer.- Le contesto aún extrañado.

-¡Oh! Genial podríamos tener una cita- Dice mientras indica con su dedo índice como si fuera una genial idea, toma mi mano y entrelaza nuestros dedos.

La miro de mala manera ¿dijo una cita?

-Hyuga, ¿estás bien? –Le pregunto.

-¡Excelente! Feliz de verte... hasta hoy pude quitarme a Neji de encima- Sigue hablando con efusividad. – Pero podríamos ir a comer... de ahí podemos ir al lago y sentarnos en el muelle y ver el atardecer juntos podrías sorprenderme con un ramo de rosas...

Sigue hablando al llegar a la aldea me doy cuenta que se han posado varias miradas en nosotros, a ella la siento extraña y esa gente ya me fastidio ¿o seré yo? Miro hacia atrás queriendo comprender qué sucede, pero no efectivamente somos el centro de sus miradas.

-¡Vamos entremos aquí y comamos barbacoa!-Me dice señalando el lugar.

Y a unos pasos de entrar pongo atención a la dirección de la mirada de una anciana, ve nuestras manos entrelazadas ¡Tsk, mierda Hyuga! Al pensarlo jalo mi mano y la suelto molesto; pero no se da cuenta de mi molestia porque entra corriendo al lugar y sin más remedio la sigo y me siento en una mesa de las de atrás, sin embargo ella se ha ido a la barra. Al poco rato se acerca a mí sonriendo y se sienta a mi lado (No frente a mí), a mi lado y su efusividad provoca que quedemos muy juntos, la miro molesto y ella me mira coqueta dejándome perplejo.

-En un momento nos traen nuestro pedido.- Me dice y la miro enfurruñado.

-¿Qué? ¿No iban a venir a pedir nuestra orden?- Se ríe, sí en mi cara y de mí.

-Hay que darnos prisa Sasuke kun, ¿no mueres de hambre? – Me cuestiona.

La miro molesto y de nueva cuenta se abalanza sobre mí y me abraza ¿qué tiene hoy? Me susurra al oído "¿acaso no me extrañabas?" Y me hace sentir incomodo pero para mi suerte o mala suerte ya no sé cómo llamarlo, la mesera se acerca nos ve de forma escéptica y la alejo de nueva cuenta de mí señalando con la mirada a la otra chica.

-Aquí está –Dice dejando una bandeja, Hinata le sonríe y comienza a poner la carne en el asador.

La chica se va pero nos dedica de vez en cuando miradas, y yo estoy molesto ¿qué le sucede a Hinata que está siendo tan imprudente? Nada más falta que me besé ahora... ¡Tsk!

-¿sabes que te ves especialmente guapo cuando tienes esa cara de gruñón y de pocos amigos? –Me pregunta de pronto haciendo que la mire sorprendido.

Se pasa la lengua desde la comisura de sus labios izquierda iniciando por el labio inferior, siguiendo el superior y terminando con la otra comisura... ¡Joder se ve tan sexy! ¿Quiere provocarme? ... ¡tonta! Si ganas ya te traigo... respiro y dejo de mirarla no voy a caer en su juego, tendrá indiferencia.

-Toma- Me dice acercando un trozo de carne.

Se mete un trocito a su boca con exagerada lentitud y nuevamente siendo muy sugerente, enarco una ceja para evitar reírme de ella, es imposible estar enojado con ella. Pongo mi mano en su rodilla cercana y comienzo a deslizarla por su pierna lentamente, mientras no le quito la mirada de encima, abre un poco la boca y trata de meter más aire inútilmente en sus pulmones. ¡Bien hecho Sasuke!

-Come- Me ordena señalándome la carne. Sonrío ladinamente por su tono y su actitud.

-¿Ahora tienes prisa? –Le pregunto.

-¡Claro debes llevarme aún al lago!

-No te llevaré a ninguna parte- Le digo secamente y malhumorado ¿sigue con eso? ¡Vaya se ha quedado callada por un buen rato!

-Tu sonrisa es muy seductora- Me suelta, haciendo que me pase el bocado para mirarla enarcando la ceja izquierda, dibuja una sonrisa y se entretiene tomando otro trocito de carne...

¿Quieres jugar gatita? Paso mi mano y tomo firmemente de su cadera y la acerco imposiblemente más a mí me mira divertida... ¿crees que terminó? Bajo mi mano a su nalga y le doy un apretón cojo un trozo de carne y lo mastico, abre la boca formando una "o" ¡si es divertido! ¡Divertidísimo! Pero no voy a reír.

Y cuando creo que por fin se ha quedado quieta me sorprende mirándome fijamente de nueva cuenta, me pierdo en sus ojos sé que algo trama pero no puedo descifrarlo ¡mierda! Su mano se ha dirigido a mi polla, la acaricia por encima de la ropa de nada me servirá tratar de aparentar indiferencia... mi polla se pone dura debajo de su mano, sonríe satisfecha y orgullosa y quiero no hacerlo pero me es imposible y me río se acerca un poco se recarga en mi hombro y dice:

-Me encanta tu olor.

-Cálmate o te subiré en esta mesa y te lo haré aquí mismo. –Le digo tratando de sonar serio y amenazante pero no lo logro.

-¿Qué esperas? – Me reta juguetonamente mientras intenta mirarme ¿sexy?

-Hinata- le digo entre risas ¿Qué le sucede?

-¡Sasuke kun!- ¡Tsk! Sakura me llama, rompiendo la magia que había entre Hinata y yo.

Se separa un poco de mí y vemos como entra con Naruto, detrás de ellos le sigue Ino, Ten-Ten, Lee, Chouji y Shikamaru. Sakura corre a sentarse frente a nosotros los demás le siguen y algunos acercan sillas.

-¿Qué hacen? –Nos pregunta Sakura.

-Tengo hambre- Dice Chouji - ¿Puedo tomar un trozo?

-¡Chouji! –Le regaña Ino.

-Está bien Ino, claro que puedes- Le dice Hinata dándole una sonrisa tierna y la tengo de regreso algo decepcionado pero me alegra tenerla de cualquier forma.

-Sugoi- Exclama y coge un trozo, los demás empiezan a ordenar y a hablar cosas sin importancia, Hinata vuelve a mirarme de forma extraña y sé que algo pasa por su mente.

-¡Ey Sasuke! ¿Entrenaremos esta tarde?

-Quizás... –Le contesto sin ganas.

-Ey Naruto tú tienes una cita con Sakura –Le reprocha Ino, Sakura intenta desmentirlo.

-Claro que no ¿cómo dices esas cosas frente a Hinata? –Le contesta a Ino.

-¿Entonces tienen una cita? –Les pregunta Hinata, me enfurece que lo haga ¿le importa?

-¡No!-Le contesta Sakura inmediatamente y el baka por su cuenta le dice un fuerte ¡Sí! ¡Diablos quiero no reír! Y lo consigo pero hoy es un día divertido.

-Entonces deberían sentarse en una mesa aparte necesitan privacidad- Le dice a Sakura señalando una mesa lejana.

Es imposible que la miremos asombrados por su comentario.

-Hinata, no te enfades- Le dice Sakura algo avergonzada.

-No estoy enfadada- Le contesta sonriéndole.

-Hinata- Le llama Ten-Ten sonriéndole, ella la mira y le sonríe.

-¿Cómo va tu bebé? –Le pregunta Hinata sonriéndole tiernamente... ¿bebé? ¿De qué diablos habla?

Lee se atraganta con su vaso de agua y los demás se hacen los desentendidos.

-Bien, Hina... bien –Le contesta ruborizándose.

Ino sonríe y le pasa un brazo por los hombros y le susurra algo al oído, lo que hace que Ten-Ten la mire sorprendida y le da un abrazo.

-Hinata, enserio no te molestes conmigo es un mal entendido- Le dice Sakura mientras mira acusadoramente a Naruto.

-No tengo porque hacerlo Sakura- Le dice sonriendo- Yo también tengo una cita y toma de mi brazo recargándose nuevamente dejándome perplejo ¿qué se ha atrevido a decir?

Todos la miran de nueva cuenta sorprendidos y se despega de mí.

-Yo debo ir a ver Tsunade- Dice Shikamaru mientras se levanta.

-¡oh! Espérame yo también debo verla, no pensaba ir pero Sasuke kun ya me dijo que no iremos al lago- Dice mientras se levanta.

Voltea a verme me sonríe, le enarco en un reflejo involuntario la ceja y su sonrisa toma un matiz divertido y sin darme tiempo de reaccionar me planta un beso fugaz en los labios.

-Nos vemos más tarde. –Me dice y comienza a caminar a la salida.

Estoy totalmente atónito y sé que no soy el único.

-Hei.. hei- Dice Shikamaru rascándose la nuca.

-Ve con ella no debe estar sola- Le dice Ten-Ten

\- Claro ¡Que problemático! –Dice Shikamaru y se apresura a alcanzarla.

–Sasuke, disculpa a Hina... ella no ha quedado bien la droga no ha podido ser extraída y le afecta en sus acciones, parece que la parte que le controlaba sus impulsos o la que le decía que era lo correcto se ha afectado... ha sido grosera, irreverente y demás hasta con Hiashi sama... ¡uff Neji también ha batallado con ella! Esperamos ansiosos que Tsunade sama le de algún remedio y la cita a diario y prueba cosas nuevas- Dice Ten-Ten, bueno ahora todo tiene un poco de sentido su extraña actitud durante la tarde.

-¡Por favor Ten-Ten! Si Sasuke kun estaba divertidísimo con ella, ¿no recuerdan como reía cuando llegamos? No debe importarle en absoluto.-Dice Ino.

Trato de hacerme el desentendido.

\- ¿Enserio tenías una cita con ella? –Me pregunta Sakura

La miro con indiferencia y no le contesto, técnicamente no... Pero es lo que teníamos después de todo... pero decido no decirle nada, es más sencillo de esta manera.

-¿por qué se besaron? –Vuelve a preguntar.

-¡Ya Sakura deja a Sasuke kun en paz! Parece que no sabes que Hinata no es Hinata –Le contesta irritada Ino y me han fastidiado.

Me acerco a la barra pago la cuenta correspondiente a la comida que consumimos Hinata y yo, y salgo del lugar.

Al llegar a mi mansión estoy hecho un lío por un lado Hinata fue demasiado imprudente dejándose mostrar tan afectiva conmigo... para mi suerte ¿ella no es ella? ¡Tsk! ¿Ella se recuperara? Maldito feudal definitivamente le mataré y si ella no se recupera me encargaré de que sufra cada instante antes de su muerte.

Un par de horas más tarde tocan a mi puerta fastidiado me dirijo a abrir ¿quién diablos podrá ser? ¡Vaya! Al abrir me encuentro a mi gatita, me sonríe y entra cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-Hola –Me dice y toma de mi mano y hace que me siente en el sillón. –Te extrañaba.

Me dice y se sienta sobre mis piernas, siento sus grandes senos pegándose a mi pecho y estoy de nueva cuenta demasiado encendido. Me besa apasionadamente y se da cuenta de mi erección porque sus labios sonríen y sus manos abandonan mis mejillas y se dirigen a descubrir mi polla, la toma entre sus manos y comienza a masturbarme mientras me besa ¡joder! Literalmente me tiene en sus manos.

Se separa de mis labios se hinca en el suelo me encuentro expectante porque creo que sé lo que sigue... ¡joder! Me observa mientras sus labios se acercan a mi verga, saca su lengua y chupa el glande probando como si se tratase de un dulce, parece que aprueba el sabor calentándome aún más... empieza a succionar lentamente introduciendo por partes y me tiene exclamando de lo excitado que me tiene.

Y comienza su tortura se ha vuelto realmente hábil chupando, lamiendo y haciéndome sentir en la gloria... maldición no tardaré mucho en venirme.

-Gatita, voy a venirme- Le digo pero no se detiene y me exprime en su boca.

Estoy exhausto, se levanta y se sienta a mi lado y yo solo estoy disfrutando de lo que hizo... cuando la calma me alcanza se acerca y me besa haciéndome probar el sabor de mi semen, enserio esta chica está loca y me agrada... en este ámbito. Se levanta y comienza a desvestirse frente a mí y sonrío porque sé que quiere.

-Lo siento- Le digo burlándome- Me has exprimido.

-Sasuke kun- Dice quejándose y haciendo un puchero.

Me hace reír y niego con la cabeza, me levanto y la empujo al sillón quitándole sus ropas inferiores para dejarla completamente desnuda.

-¿por qué te ríes? – Me reclama.

Ignoro su pregunta y comienzo a masajear sus pechos le doy unos cuantos besos y me dirijo a sus piernas, sin más preámbulos inhalo el aroma que desprende su zona intima y me agrada, huele bien esta mojada ¿por qué tienes tantas ganas gatita? Mi nariz se filtra acariciando sus labios mayores se estremece ante el roce empiezo a besar superficialmente esa zona introduzco mi lengua en su zona intima... ahora te daré un poco de lo que quieres. Me detengo hasta que alcanza su orgasmo y ahora me divierto viendo su cara extasiada.

La tomo en mis brazos porque mi polla quiere tenerla de nueva cuenta, pero la llevare arriba en mi cama... Al llegar la pongo en la cama, está recuperándose pero ya tiene energías suficientes la pongo en la orilla de la cama en cuatro y la embisto aferrándome a sus caderas ¡Cielos me eleva a lo indescriptible! La escucho gemir y trato de llegar aún más adentro de ella, arremeto una y otra vez hasta que sus paredes vaginales de nueva cuenta comienzan a contraerse y para mi suerte alrededor de mi polla haciendo que gruña y que me venga.

¡Mierda! Esta ha sido perfecto me tiro a la cama a su lado, escucho su respiración agitada y cómo poco a poco se normaliza. La acerco a mí con mis brazos y me quedo dormido.

 **POV HINATA**

Abro los ojos y todo luce tan blanco, se acerca una enfermera.

-¿Dónde estoy? –Le pregunto.

Me da una sonrisa y me contesta:

-En el hospital, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Me duele la cabeza.

-Llamaré a Tsunade sama, pidió que se le informara cuando volvieras en sí.

Sale de la habitación y poco a poco recuerdo lo sucedido con el feudal ¿y Sasuke kun? ¿Se habrá metido en problemas? ... Entra Tsunade sama después de un rato, me saluda empieza a explorarme y analizarme.

-Parece que todo se encuentra bien Hinata.

-¿Sasuke kun se metió en problemas? –Le pregunto sin rodeos.

-¿Por qué? – Me contesta intrigada.

-Solo quiso protegerme... casi mata al feudal- Le contesto, es obvio el porqué lo pregunto.

-Bueno el feudal no se comporto a la altura, ese problema ya lo solucioné... –Me contesta y me observa fijamente, como si quisiera ver dentro de mí.

-¿Y Sasuke kun?-Le vuelvo a preguntar.

-Él no se ha metido en ningún problema.-Me contesta aún con su mirada penetrante.

Sale del cuarto y entran algunas visitas incluidos mi padre, es algo incomodo quiero ir a casa y ver a Sasuke kun... sus palabras han dado vueltas en mi cabeza y estoy segura que le intereso, cada vez que ese pensamiento viene a mi mente es inevitable no sonreír tontamente.

Por fin a mi segundo día de estancia intrahospitalaria Tsunade decide darme de alta, el dolor ha cedido aunque no han bajado las pruebas para corroborar mi estado de salud y seguirán aun estando en casa.

Por la mañana varios de los chicos vienen a visitarme entre ellos Ten-Ten, me da gusto verla aunque Hanabi intento ponerme en su contra al decirme que mi nisan había declinado de casarse conmigo porque ella está embarazada... definitivamente no creo que él sea el culpable de lo sucedido con el feudal de la roca.

-¡Ten-Ten! ¿Cómo estás? Me dijeron que serás mamá- Le digo emocionada, me agrada la idea de ser tía.

Ella me mira y se sonroja y todos los chicos ahí, incluida Tsunade sama me miran como si hubiese dicho algo malo.

-Hinata- Me nombra Shino, le miro y no puedo saber qué piensa.

Sin embargo Tsunade le pide a mi padre que salga con él. Al llegar a casa Neji no se separa de mí, muero por ir a buscar a Sasuke kun pero simplemente no puedo, después de la comida de la comida padre empieza a cuestionarme acerca de mi poca inteligencia por haber caído en la trampa del feudal dejándolo en vergüenza... y estoy harta.

-¿Es mi culpa? ¿Es mi culpa que tú hayas escogido a ese viejo para mi esposo? ¿Yo te lo pedí? ¿Acaso no me obligaste a qué accediera a todo lo que él quisiese? ¡No seas grosera Hinata, compórtate como una señorita! Yo no lo elegí y mucho menos tenía opción... ¡Yo no tengo la opción de decidir lo que en verdad quiero!... ¡Basta de echarme la culpa!

Todos me miran asombrados como si hubiese dicho una mentira y yo estoy furiosa y me voy a mi habitación azoto la puerta al entrar, quiero salir de casa pero no puedo al mirar por la ventana me encuentro a demasiados guardias justamente hoy ¿por qué?

Sin remedio me acuesto a dormir... Durante el desayuno me observan detenidamente haciendo que me sienta incomoda.

-¿Sucede algo? –Les pregunto, y padre no se inmuta como siempre.

-Nada Hinata sama- Me contesta Neji nisan- ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? Tsunade sama dijo que quizás te caería bien un poco de aire fresco del bosque, podría llevarte.

-No es necesario nisan, podría ir sola ya no quiero dar problemas- Le contesto enseguida poniendo en marcha mi plan.

Aún así no funciono y Neji no ha querido separarse de mí... si no es él, esta Meri chan o Ko kun... mmm, me siento frustrada decido refugiarme en mi habitación, me siento cerca de la ventana y para mi sorpresa veo que no hay nadie en el patio, la adrenalina sube por mi cuerpo rápidamente y sin tardarme más corro fuera de mi cuarto.

Tomo el camino para ir a casa de Sasuke kun, necesito verle y lo veo caminar hacia la aldea, mi corazón late tan fuerte como siempre que le veo.

-Sasuke kun- Le hablo mientras corro a abrazarle.

Al verle le sonrío y no resisto la tentación y le beso atrayéndolo a mí, tomo su brazo y comienzo a caminar.

-¿A dónde ibas?

-A comprar algo de comer.- Me contesta y me mira, su cara se ve cómo si estuviese pensando algo detenidamente... ¡Oh! Dijo que iba a comer... mi corazón late fuerte y se me ocurre una genial idea... Sasuke kun y yo no hemos tenido una cita es el momento perfecto podríamos pasar la tarde juntos.

-¡Oh! Genial podríamos tener una cita- Le comunico mi idea, entrelazo nuestros dedos disfrutando de su agarre.

Me mira molesto... esa cara exasperada que pone, pero me sorprende cuestionándome:

-Hyuga, ¿estás bien?

-¡Excelente! Feliz de verte... hasta hoy pude quitarme a Neji de encima– ¿Qué si estoy bien? Espero que eso le responda me mira y enarca una ceja mmm se ha puesto en un plan pesado pero qué importa -Pero podríamos ir a comer... de ahí podemos ir al lago y sentarnos en el muelle y ver el atardecer juntos podrías sorprenderme con un ramo de rosas...

Le platico todo lo que me encantaría que hiciéramos, debe ser un día perfecto... quiero estar a su lado todo el día y todos los días, no quiero ni voy a dejar que me vuelvan a separar de su lado.

-¡Vamos entremos aquí y comamos barbacoa!-Le digo entre más pronto comamos el plan puede continuar.

Supongo que ha accedido suelta mi mano y corro adentro a ordenar la carne, él va y se sienta en una mesa del fondo... ¿quiere que estemos solitos? ¡Será una cita perfecta! Él es tan lindo, me acerco dando brinquitos y me siento a su lado muy pero muy cerquita de él, trata de mostrarse enojado mmm intento ponerle una mirada sexy y ha funcionado porque abre los ojos grandes aún más grandes de lo que ya los tiene.

-En un momento nos traen nuestro pedido.- Le aviso y pone cara molesta ¿tendrá mucha hambre?

-¿Qué? ¿No iban a venir a pedir nuestra orden?- Me dice y me da risa, ¿quería ordenar algo especial para mí? Ni modo se lo arruine.

-Hay que darnos prisa Sasuke kun, ¿no mueres de hambre? – Le digo tratando de olvide sus pensamientos.

Me mira de nueva cuenta molesto, y luce tan lindo veo su cuerpo aspiro su perfume y corro a sus brazos pero no corresponde a mi abrazo.

\- ¿Acaso no me extrañabas? –Le pregunto triste por su frialdad.

Me aleja de él y me empiezo a sentir rechazada, cuándo me señala con la mirada al frente, y me encuentro a la mesera.

-Aquí está – Genial quiere que me apure a cocinar esto, lo haré.

-¿sabes que te ves especialmente guapo cuando tienes esa cara de gruñón y de pocos amigos? –Le digo porque enserio no cambia esa cara y parece seguir pensando cuidadosamente algo.

Me mira detenidamente y una idea se me viene a la mente, siempre que tenemos sexo él se pone de muy buen humor... quizás si le digo que puede tener ese premio se porte bien intento provocarlo lamiéndome los labios, me mira sorprendido creo que ha pillado, aunque trate de de disimularlo, es divertido.

-Toma- Le digo dándole un poco de carne ya cocida.

Y tomo en los palillos un trocito y trato de comerlo de forma sexy... mmm no estoy segura si me salió bien pero él ha vuelto a alzar su ceja y a mirarme divertido... su mano en mi rodilla me sorprende puesto que no lo esperaba, y empieza a juguetear y su tacto ¡oh hace que me den unas ganas tremendas de estar con él!

-Come- Le digo tratando de centrarme en la comida que estamos y él me sonríe.

-¿Ahora tienes prisa?- Me dice sin poder ocultar su diversión por lo que me provoca, ¿siempre tiene que ganar?

-¡Claro debes llevarme aún al lago! –Le contesto tratando de desenfocarlo de sus pensamientos.

-No te llevaré a ninguna parte- Me dice enserio fastidiado... y por su forma de decirlo sé que habla con la verdad... y me siento frustrada, pero parece que no haré de cambie de opinión... quizás deba seguir con el plan B.

-Tu sonrisa es muy seductora- Le digo y me mira de nueva forma como si yo no lo hubiese dicho, y no puedo evitar sonreírle y comer más carne.

De nueva cuenta me toca, pone su mano en mi cadera y me pega a él y ¡funciona! ¡Si que funciona!... ¡oh! Me toma mi pompa y la aprieta ¡cielos! Y come como si nada, mientras yo tengo miles de sensaciones en mi vientre... le miro porque no es el único que puede hacer ese tipo de cosas... miro hacia su pantalón y localizo mi objetivo y con mi mano tomo su pene y comienzo a acariciarlo y sorprendentemente comienza a endurecerse ¡Genial! Puedo hacer lo mismo con él... se ríe y el sonido de su risa es tan hermoso, él es tan hermoso, me recargo en su hombro mientras sigo con mi tarea en su pene.

-Me encanta tu olor.- Su olor se infiltro en mi nariz y se lo digo.

-Cálmate o te subiré en esta mesa y te lo haré aquí mismo. –Me dice de forma sexy pero divertido.

-¿Qué esperas? – Le digo retándolo... creo que puedo olvidar lo del lago e ir a su casa.

-Hinata- Dice riendo

-¡Sasuke kun!- Escucho la voz de Sakura, y me molesta al verla acercarse a nosotros tomo una mejor compostura.

Y no solo ella se sienta con nosotros, sino todos los que le acompañan... mi cita se ha arruinado.

-¿Qué hacen? –Pregunta Sakura san.

-Tengo hambre ¿Puedo tomar un trozo?- Dice Chouji kun mirando la carne.

-¡Chouji! –Le regaña Ino.

-Está bien Ino, claro que puedes- Le contesto, después de todo esto ya ha sido arruinado.

-Sugoi- Dice y comienza a comer... miro a Sasuke kun esperanzada de que quiera invitarme a su casa y podamos continuar con lo que estábamos.

-¡Ey Sasuke! ¿Entrenaremos esta tarde?- Le llama Naruto kun.

-Quizás... –Le dice... bien creo que irnos a su casa no será opción, tampoco lo del lago.

-Ey Naruto tú tienes una cita con Sakura –Le dice Ino, ¿así que estaban en una cita? ¿Entonces por qué han venido a sentarse en nuestra mesa?

-Claro que no ¿cómo dices esas cosas frente a Hinata? –Dice Sakura san, mirándome con cierto eje de lastima, hecho que me pone de malas.

-¿Entonces tienen una cita? –Les pregunto y espero que contesten lo que deseo para mandarlos a otro lado y que me dejen en la mía.

-¡No!-Contesta Sakura san.

-¡Si!- Dice Naruto Kun al mismo tiempo que hablo ella.

-Entonces deberían sentarse en una mesa aparte necesitan privacidad- Les digo mostrándole a Sakura san la mesa más lejana de nosotros.

Ella me mira incrédula por mi comentario ¿pero qué esperas para irte? ¿No pensaras estar de resbalosa con mi Sasuke kun?

-Hinata, no te enfades- Me dice.

-No estoy enfadada- Le digo tratando de ser amable, porque no estoy enfadada por el motivo que ella cree Naruto kun ya no me interesa.

-Hinata- Me habla Ten-Ten... no la había visto estoy algo distraída.

-¿Cómo va tu bebé? –Le cuestiono inmediatamente.

-Bien, Hina... bien –Me dice y un rubor vuelve a aparecer en sus mejillas como la vez pasada.

Ino chan se acerca a ella y algo le dice pero no logro escucharlo y se abrazan.

-Hinata, enserio no te molestes conmigo es un mal entendido- Vuelve a repetir Sakura san... mmm ¿va a seguir con eso?

-No tengo porque hacerlo Sakura- Le digo sinceramente y es hora que lo entienda - Yo también tengo una cita- Le digo tomando del brazo de Sasuke kun y recargándome sobre él.

Y espero que le haya quedado claro porque ya que no tengo opciones con Sasuke kun y que ha llegado toda una comitiva mejor me reúno con Tsunade sama no valdría la pena que se me arme un alboroto por nada.

-Yo debo ir a ver Tsunade- Anuncia Shikamaru kun.

-¡oh! Espérame yo también debo verla, no pensaba ir pero Sasuke kun ya me dijo que no iremos al lago- Le digo para no irme sola, es mejor aprovechar.

Veo a Sasuke kun, que me mira quejándose por no habérselo comentado, pero amor tú no quisiste venir conmigo así que es tu culpa pienso, le sonrío y le doy un beso.

-Nos vemos más tarde. –Le digo y me marcho.

Shikamaru kun se mantiene en silencio durante el camino su mirada perdida en cuánto llegamos con Tsunade sama decide atenderme primero, me lleva a un pequeño consultorio que tiene en la mansión, hace lo mismo que ha hecho estos días un leve chequeo general, después espía el estado de mi cerebro y finalmente me da un vaso con una sustancia que luce desagradable.

-Bébelo, debe funcionar... de otra forma puedo intentar con inyecciones o intravenoso... pero iremos por partes.

Lo observo de mala manera pero Tsunade sama me mira molesta y sin más remedio lo pruebo, inmediatamente lo escupo haciendo que Tsunade sama me salte encima y me obligue a tomar esa sustancia.

-Bien- Dice en cuando me repongo del mal sabor- Mañana te iré a ver a las 6am para revisar el efecto a las doce horas.

Me lo dice seria y no le veo el porqué me da tanta cosa, yo me siento bien ahora... pero ellos actúan como si no lo estuviese. Al salir me encuentro a mi nisan, agitado.

-¡Hinata sama! –Me grita con molestia dejándome un poco perpleja no comprendo que le sucede. –Pensé que... –Dice y guardia silencio, sale Tsunade sama.- ¿Ya la vio? –Le pregunta mi nisan.

-Si- Le contesta mirándolo extrañada.

-¿Y?- Le cuestiona nisan.

-Sin novedad, le di otro antídoto. Mañana pasaré a su mansión para revisar el efecto es tiempo suficiente para notar algún cambio, de otra forma tendré que tomar medidas más severas.

Neji asiente y me dice que volvamos a casa.

\- ¿Por qué hacen tanto alboroto? –Le pregunto- Yo estoy bien.

\- Queremos que se encuentre completamente bien. –Me contesta.

Son demasiado exagerados estoy bien ya no deberían de estar preocupándose, me voy a casa con él y ceno un poco.

-Voy a descansar- Les digo y me miran extrañados pero no me cuestionan.

Espero una media hora nadie sube y todos siguen en sus actividades, salgo por la ventana y con cuidado de no ser vista salgo de la mansión. Minutos más tarde estoy sin aliento pero en la puerta de Sasuke kun, cómo siempre se demora en abrir ¿o no estará aún? Estoy a punto de echar un vistazo cuando se abre la puerta, sin más preámbulos entro y cierro la puerta... Necesito estar con él.

-Hola –Le digo entrelazo nuestros dedos y lo llevo de inmediato al sillón. –Te extrañaba.

Hago que se siente y me pongo encima de él, lo abrazo fuertemente feliz de poder volver a estar tan cerca y que nuestro último encuentro íntimo no se haya llegado, feliz de librarme del compromiso del señor feudal, feliz de que me quiera a su lado. Lo beso explorando su boca, provocando que nuestras lenguas se encuentren en una lucha agarro sus mejillas entre mis manos, debajo de mí su pene comienza a crecer y me siento tan bien porque yo le deseo de la misma manera... le suelto la cara y comienzo a desnudar su pene para después tomarlo entre mis manos y comenzar a mover mi mano de arriba abajo... y lo beso pegándome más a él disfrutando de la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos de las sensaciones que se provocan.

Y sé la manera en la cual se queda totalmente desarmado... me alejo de él sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, me hinco en el suelo entre sus piernas mi mano libre la pongo en su rodilla y me acerco lentamente a su pene disfrutando de su expresión, finalmente cuando me encuentro cerca lo pruebo y comienzo a chupar e introducirlo en mi boca, su cara se pierde en el deseo y gime... y yo continúo lamiendo y succionando, quiero darle placer.

-Gatita, voy a venirme- Me anuncia después de un rato y eso es como un premio porque lo he conseguido, lo he hecho bien... y sigo con mi labor oral.

Cuando termina me siento a su lado y le observo esperando que salga de su ensoñación... cuando se encuentra mejor le beso en los labios y quiero sentirlo dentro de mí así que me comienzo a desvestir frente a él, me sonríe.

-Lo siento- Me dice de una forma extraña- Me has exprimido. -¿Qué quiere decir?

-Sasuke kun- Le digo cuando comprendo que no lo haremos.

Vuelve a reír, Sasuke kun anda muy risueño hoy... niega con la cabeza se levanta y me empuja en el sillón bruscamente, me recuesto y desabotona el short y de un movimiento certero me deja sin ropa.

-¿por qué te ríes? – Le pregunto ya molesta por lo que está haciendo.

No me responde se monta encima de mí y sus manos se dirigen a mis pechos haciendo que mi piel reaccione a su tacto y comience a excitarme... ¡mmm! Comienza a besarlos y me encanta, separo mis piernas para poder abrazarlo con ellas y atraerlo más a mí. Me besa en los labios, sonríe ladinamente y comienza a descender... ¡Oh! Va a...mi zona íntima mi cuerpo tiembla de expectación, comienzo a sentir su nariz me acaricia con ella y comienza a repartir besos la sensación es tan buena... y de pronto su lengua se abre paso y me penetra ¡oh cielos! Mi cuerpo se mueve solo buscándole disfrutando de sus tan buenas atenciones y al poco rato mi cuerpo se rompe desatando todas esas sensaciones dentro de mí y dejándome exhausta.

Se levanta y siento sus manos tocarme de nueva forma me toma entre sus brazos, y estamos en su cuarto me deja en la cama boca abajo y hace que me levante, me apoyo en mis rodillas y en mis manos; sin más lo siento dentro de mí me sujeta por la cadera firmemente y gimo disfrutando de su penetración inesperada pero que es bien recibida. Sigue con su ritmo haciéndonos disfrutar y de nueva cuenta mi cuerpo se desarma ante él... pero no soy la única, se viene dentro y se sale... me recuesto disfrutando los vestigios de nuestra entrega y soy consciente de que él se recuesta a mi lado. Después de un rato me abraza acercándome a él, se ha quedado dormido y yo estoy exhausta y le sigo.

 **Hola! Uff no podía terminar este capítulo además me enferme** **L** **y estoy con mis ojos en estado zombi morticio** **L** **Bueno ojala les haya gustado jijiji Nos vemos prontito! Saludos... Gracias por sus reviews!**


	31. Peleas de hermanas

**POV SASUKE**

Se remueve bajo de mí ha caído la noche prende la luz de la lámpara.

-¡Es tardísimo Sasuke! -¿Me está regañando? - ¿Y mi ropa?

Pregunta mientras se mueve en la habitación, le sonrío ladinamente...

-Quizás deberías quedarte- Le digo somnoliento.

-Me gustaría, pero Tsunade dijo que iría a las 6 de la mañana a revisarme, me dio a tomar algo tan desagradable como el té que me dio el feudal... y si Neji no me encuentra en mi habitación va a darme problemas... –Dice y bien no hay remedio cierro los ojos.

Me salta encima y dice "llévame a casa no encuentro mi ropa", me da risa y me niego, me da unos besos en la mejilla y en el cuello y sin opciones decido hacer los símbolos, mientras le digo que se sujete. Lo hace y demasiado fuerte para mí gusto...

-¡odio eso, me provoca nauseas! –Dice quejándose, se aleja tambaleándose y abre una puerta, después de un rato sale con una pijama que consta de un short y un top.- ¿Te quedaras a dormir conmigo?- Me pregunta y se recuesta sobre mi espalda abrazándome y cierro los ojos.

-¡Hinata sama!- Gritan fuera de la puerta mientras dan golpecitos leves -Tsunade sama esta aquí.

¡Mierda! Ella abre los ojos y antes de que pueda hacer los símbolos me toma de la mano, me mira y se despabila, le doy un rápido beso y me desaparezco cuando la chapa está girando. De nuevo en mi habitación, mierda eso estuvo cerca un poco de adrenalina, no me viene mal. Me pongo un pants y bajo a desayunar, al bajar encuentro nuestras ropas en la sala y rápidamente sonrío para mí adentros ¿olvido que se quedo sin ropa acá abajo?

Le doy vueltas a su actitud, sexualmente es bienvenida... ¿pero me agradaría por siempre? Ella es especialmente agradable por su actitud reservada... ¡Tsk! por el bien de ese cabrón de la roca más vale que Hinata vuelva a ser la de antes.

Al terminar mi ramen salgo del local algo curioso por el comentario de Hinata sobre ir a ese lago y me dirijo hacia allá... Recuerdo que cuando era niño iba y me sentaba por horas, ¿Hinata? ¡Vaya, qué sorpresa! Está sentada viendo al horizonte parece que está absorta en sus pensamientos, observo el lugar y después de cerciorarme de que estamos solos me posiciono detrás de ella y la abrazo inhalando su embriagador perfume.

-Hola gatita- La saludo, no pensé que la vería tan pronto pero esto puede ser muy divertido y agradable.

Al no encontrar una respuesta por su parte, la tomo su mejilla izquierda y hago que gire para que me vea quiero besarla y hacerle el amor aquí mismo, mis manos van directo a sus pechos para masajearlos, acariciarlos y sentirlos.

-¡Sasuke kun! –Dice tan pronto como le he tocado alejándose de mis caricias.

Tiene un rubor en sus mejillas y mira el lugar ¿está preocupada de qué alguien haya visto mi gesto? ¿Será que ha regresado su pudor?

-Otra vez el rubor- Le digo y le acaricio una de sus mejillas, evita el contacto visual y mierda se muerde el labio provocando que mi polla quiera estar en su boca.

-Este es un lugar bonito, venía de pequeño. –Le digo recordando mi infancia.

-Me gusta mucho. – Me contesta, sí lo recuerdo ayer lo menciono.

-¿Cómo estás? –Le cuestiono intrigado sobre su cita con la vieja Tsunade.

Me mira de nueva cuenta sorprendida, me sonríe tiernamente y dice:

-Bien- Y sus mejillas se vuelven a colorear de rojo ¡joder! Nuevamente mordiéndose ese labio - Siento mucho mi actitud de ayer. –Me dice distrayéndome de mis pensamientos pervertidos.

-A mi me encanto, estuviste excelente-Le digo de forma sugerente y ahora mismo nena, quiero más de eso.

-¡No Sasuke kun! No lo decía por eso... Lo otro- Me dice negando con la cabeza, poniéndose aún más roja y mirándome fijamente.

-¿Lo puedes hacer otra vez?- Le pregunto, casi suplicándole quiero que lo haga. -Tendría una excelente vista del lugar y contigo.

-Sasuke kun, yo lamento... -¿qué diablos? ¿Por qué no?-lo de Sakura san y lo que dije ahí. – ¡oh! Habla de la comida sabía que no hablaba de sexo ¿pero de eso?

-¡Ah! Ahora que lo recuerdo fuiste muy insolente ¿por qué dijiste eso?- Le pregunto acordándome de todo aquello que hizo mal ayer.

-Lo siento- Me dice avergonzada y acongojada se ve que la está pasando mal y me apiado de ella.

¡Un momento!... siento presencias y me concentro analizando el lugar, es Sakura, Ino y Sai ¿Qué diablos? Parece que se están escondiendo en aquellos arbustos.

-Mmmph- Le contesto y voy detrás de esos tres.

Los veo hincados y discutiendo.

-Eso no se ve anormal- Sakura le reprocha Ino.- Deberíamos regresar muero de hambre.

-Sai, dijo que estaban solos. –Le contesta Sakura señalándolo y mirando fijamente a Ino,

-Sí y siguen solos- Dice Sai mientras se pasa la mano en la cabeza cómo si se disculpara.

-¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?- Les pregunto finalmente.

Los tres voltean a verme Ino se lleva la mano a la nuca y me sonríe nerviosa.

-Recogíamos flores para Ino- Dice Sakura cortando un poco de pasto.

-Eso es pasto-Le dice Sai, ella lo ve molesta y él intenta sonreírle y como siempre él no comprende que sucede.

-Opino lo mismo Sakura. –Le digo severamente.

-Está bien, ya –Dice Ino cansada – Queremos saber que hay entre Hinata y tú.

Su pregunta me deja perplejo y arqueo una ceja.

-¿Por qué debería haber algo? –Le contesto molesto.

-Lo de ayer, estaban juntos- Vuelve a contestarme la rubia como si fuese obvio.

-¿Acaso no tiene un problema en su cabeza? –Le digo dando una excusa.

-Si- Contesta decepcionada.

-¿Por qué están juntos hoy? –Me pregunta Sakura de pronto parándose frente a mí.

-Su cabeza sigue dándole problemas- Le contesto fastidiado- No tengo ninguna otra razón por la cual estar con ella.

Sakura sonríe levemente y luce aliviada, Ino luce escéptica.

-Sa..Sakura san lamento lo de ayer, siento mucho haberme portado tan grosera contigo- Escucho la voz sin vida de Hinata detrás de mí ¿a qué hora llego?

Sakura la mira sorprendida y le sonríe.

-No te preocupes Hinata, ¿ya estás mejor? Escuche que Tsunade sama iría a verte por la mañana estaba muy optimista.

-Estoy bien... ya estoy bien- Le contesta Hinata con la mirada aún baja y de pronto luce diferente pero no sé qué diablos.

-Hinata, que bueno que estés bien- Le dice Ino y la abraza fuerte.

-Yo debo irme ahora –Dice Hinata en cuanto la rubia la suelta y comienza a alejarse.

No sé qué mierda le pasó a la Hyuga ¡Tsk! Se ha ido y no tengo forma de alcanzarla con esos tres aquí joder me ha dejado duro.

Después de pasar toda la tarde pensando decido al caer la oscuridad en la aldea ir a buscarla a su mansión, me materializo en su habitación pero no está ahí ¡Tsk! Se encuentra abajo, espero que no se tarde quiero estar con ella. Me entretengo viendo las lociones y cremas que tiene sobre su cómoda, esto será aburrido, me paro a lado del gran ventanal de su cuarto la luz de la luna aún me deja ver las cosas y entonces enfoco sobre la cama una cosa negra, me acerco y la observo detenidamente y me doy cuenta que me pertenece es mi playera ¿qué hace con ella aquí en la cama? Mujeres son extrañas, vuelvo a dejarle ahí y vuelvo a recargarme sobre la pared y comienzo a escuchar pasos.

Se abre la puerta y ahí está la gatita, da un manotazo en la pared y enciende la luz cierra la puerta con un poco de fuerza innecesaria y luce molesta tiene un puchero en su cara, camina y se para frente a la cómoda y pareciera que se observa pero tiene la mirada baja. Ya era hora nena, voy a ella y tomo de su cadera acercándola a mí, se sorprende y me mira en el espejo.

-Hola gatita- La saludo oliendo su fragancia y disfrutando del calor que emana de su piel, mi otra mano la atrae aún más a mi cuerpo. -Te tardaste mucho allá abajo, ¿qué tanto hacías? –Se sonroja y me mira asustada. - ¡Ey Gatita! ¿Qué tienes?

Le pregunto y me alejo de ella hoy en verdad anda extraña, me siento en su cama y la observo desde ahí... si disfruto el buenísimo panorama que ella me ofrece, tiene un cuerpo perfecto.

-¿Tienes mucho tiempo aquí?-Me pregunta.

-mmmph- ¿Quiere que le diga que llevo 24 minutos? No, no se lo diré...

-¿Escuchaste lo que hablábamos? – ¿De qué habla? ¡Tsk!

-¿Tu padre ya te tiene otro pretendiente? –Le pregunto al darme cuenta que seguramente de eso hablaba allá abajo... por eso debió tardarse tanto ¿De quién se trata esta vez?

-¡No!-Me contesta de inmediato y luce ofendida.

-¿Entonces?-Le pregunto molesto, ¿de qué mierda habla entonces? Me niega con la cabeza y agacha la mirada, muevo mi mano y se topa con mi playera una sonrisa interior aparece.-¿Duermes abrazándola?-Le digo levantando la playera, ella se pone roja ¿será que si duerme con ella?

-¡No!-Me dice de nueva cuenta ofendida, ¿enserio gatita? Mmm, yo creo que si duermes con ella, nena podrías dormir conmigo si no lo hicieras tan difícil.

-Ven- Le digo comiéndola con la mirada, ya la necesito cerca.

Me mira fijamente pero no da ni un solo paso hacia mí no me hagas esperar gatita, sin poder resistirlo más me pongo frente a ella la siento en la cómoda me posiciono entre sus piernas y disfruto amasando su hermoso trasero, mientras mi boca se pierde en sus labios mi lengua invade su boca explorándola.

-Sasuke kun-Me nombra jadeando y separándose un poco.

-Mmph-Le respondo y vuelvo a adueñarme de sus ricos labios joder ¿ahora quién? - ¡Mierda!

Alguien se acerca a su cuarto, pienso si irme o quedarme decido esconderme y ocultar mi chakra aunque no sé si funcionará me descuide y no pensé en nada de eso.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Ha entrado una chica –Veras que padre terminara accediendo, solo vine a decírtelo. - ¿Será su famosa hermana? No me agrada el tono de voz con el que le ha hablado. La escucho salir y vuelvo a ponerme entre sus piernas como hace un momento, pero su cara se ha vuelto de nueva cuenta a descomponer ¿qué sucede gatita?

-¿De qué habla? –Le pregunto.

-¡Ey! Estas muy distraída hoy- Le digo algo fastidiado que no responda y siga en sus pensamientos, tomo su mejilla y me acerco a su frente... ¿por qué su contacto se siente tan bien?

Acerca sus labios a los míos y me besa con ganas, ¡oh nena! Sus manos me acarician y me encienden rápidamente, pero aquí no, no quiero más interrupciones.

-Aguanta- Le digo y pone un puchero que me hace sonreír - Aquí no en mi casa- Le aclaro inmediatamente.

La atraigo para sostenerla y la llevo a mi cama...

 **POV HINATA**

El calor vuelve a asfixiarme abro los ojos y veo de reojo el reloj que tiene Sasuke kun en su cuarto ¿9:56? ¡Oh no! Escapo de su agarre y prendo la lamparita de noche para poder ver.

-¡Es tardísimo Sasuke! ¿Y mi ropa?- Le pregunto a Sasuke kun que se remueve en la cama, él me sonríe y dice:

-Quizás deberías quedarte. – Quiere que me quede con él y mi corazón se agita.

-Me gustaría, pero Tsunade dijo que iría a las 6 de la mañana a revisarme, me dio a tomar algo tan desagradable como el té que me dio el feudal... y si Neji no me encuentra en mi habitación va a darme problemas... – Le explico para que no piense que le rechazo... ¿se ha atrevido a cerrar los ojos? Mmm ¡grosero! Pero ya no continúo hablando.

Doy otra ronda por la habitación y me rindo, miro a Sasuke kun acostado tan plácidamente... él puede llevarme a mi casa en cuestión de segundo, sonrío y me recuesto encima de él da un leve brinquito.

-llévame a casa no encuentro mi ropa- Le pido, él se ríe y me niega con la cabeza.

¡Claro que lo harás! Le comienzo a besar su mejilla y bajo por su cuello cerciorándome que provoque la sensación deseada...

-Sujétate- Me dice mientras comienza a juntar sus manos... Debí pensarlo mejor.

-¡odio eso, me provoca nauseas! –Le digo cuando todo vuelve a ser firme, me levanto y voy al closet para tomar algo de ropa.- ¿Te quedaras a dormir conmigo?- Le pregunto al regresar, desnudo boca abajo sobre mi cama intentando dormir... vuelvo a recostarme en su espalda y lo abrazo.

Cierra los ojos y al poco rato se queda dormido... intento dormir encima de él pero me es imposible así que me coloco cerca y me quedo dormida abrazando una almohada.

-¡Hinata sama!- Golpecitos en la puerta y Meri chan llamándome -Tsunade sama esta aquí.

Abro los ojos y veo a Sasuke kun frente a mí, creo es una ensoñación y le toco pero es él... él está aquí conmigo. Me saca de mis pensamientos besando mis labios fugazmente y desaparece a continuación Meri chan se encuentra en mi habitación ¿habrá visto algo? Un miedo me invade.

-Buenos días, Hinata sama hoy durmió bastante ¿por qué no se pone esta bata y bajamos para que Tsunade la revise?- Asiento levemente y me dirijo a encontrarme con ella.

-Bu-buenos días Tsunade sama- La saludo, me mira perspicaz.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- Me pregunta, en la habitación también se encuentra nisan y mi padre.

-Bien- Le contesto tímidamente y avergonzada de las atenciones que se toma hacia conmigo ella me sonríe.

Y miro hacia mi nisan y padre, Neji también está sonriendo y mira expectante d Tsunade sama ¿qué sucede? Ella me pide que me siente y comienza a hacer su chequeo rutinario.

-¡Bien!- Dice enérgicamente- Ya no se encuentra ni un solo rastro en su cerebro de esa droga, sin saber por qué me ruborizo. –De todas formas te veo en una semana para revisarte.

Se despiden mientras no comprendo del todo su felicidad, nisan regresa a mi lado y me dice:

-Qué bueno que ya se encuentre bien, es bueno tenerla de vuelta incluso se nota el cambio.

-¿Eh? –Le pregunto perpleja no comprendo sus palabras.

-Sí, ¿ya no piensa decirme "Neji deja de seguirme", "No soy una niña chiquita" "Estoy bien" oh sí?- Mientras lo dice recuerdo como me he comportado estos días y me siento tan avergonzada, mi cara se pone completamente roja y mi nisan sonríe levemente- No se preocupe Hinata sama.

¿Cómo no hacerlo? Recuerdo todo lo dije y mi actitud hacia él...

-Lo siento, nisan- Le digo en verdad avergonzada.

Un momento lo que le dije a padre y cómo me comporte con él... con todos ¡Qué vergüenza! Padre entra a la habitación y nisan le dice.

-La tenemos de vuelta. – Mi padre asiente y sin tener más remedio decido enfrentar la situación.

-Padre, lo siento. –Me disculpo.

Él asiente y sale de la habitación, dejándome preocupada.

\- Tranquila Hiashi sama, sabe que de cierta forma es su responsabilidad.

\- Aún así no justifica mi comportamiento.- Le digo.

\- No, pero tampoco tenías el control. –Me dice mirándome serenamente.

Me llevo las manos a mi cara y me pongo roja de nueva cuenta.

-Nisan... dije enfrente de nuestros amigos lo del embarazo de Ten-Ten- Le digo acongojada.

-Lo sé, me lo contó pero no está enojada y eso pronto se va a solucionar tenemos agendada nuestra unión para este martes.

-Lo lamento... –Le digo quedándome sin palabras.

-No te preocupes... por suerte solo te escucharon nuestros amigos.

Sale de la habitación y me voy a mi cuarto aún confusa pensando ¿qué más hice indebido? ¿O qué información di de más? ... ¡Sasuke kun! Recuerdo el día de ayer con él, mis abrazos frente a la gente y lo que le dije a Sakura san debe estar furioso conmigo... aunque no se veía molesto esta mañana... ¡el sexo! Me ruborizo pero efectivamente funciona. Tarde o temprano también tendré que enfrentarlo a él... por lo pronto quisiera ser invisible solté de más mi lengua con medio mundo.

Hacia las tres de la tarde salgo a caminar un rato, le aviso a Neji nisan y me deja ir sola decido ir al lago y sentarme un rato en el pequeño muelle... como siempre se encuentra solitario y yo tengo tanta angustia atorada en mi pecho ¿Por qué todo lo malo me acontece a mí?

Estoy a punto de soltarme a llorar cuando los brazos y aroma de Sasuke kun me envuelven por la espalda.

-Hola gatita- Me dice.

Me quedo inmóvil porque no sé qué decirle, su actitud parece ser normal... bien parece no estar tan molesto conmigo... Hace que gire mi cara y me besa le correspondo el beso tratando de olvidar mis pesares, toma mis pechos entre sus manos y me asusto porque estamos en un lugar público.

-¡Sasuke kun! –Le digo haciéndome hacia delante se ríe y se sienta a mi lado y se queda serio en cuanto me observa.

-Otra vez el rubor- Me dice mientras toca una de mis mejillas.

Yo agacho la mirada, me muerdo el labio inferior porque me siento nerviosa.

-Este es un lugar bonito, venía de pequeño. –Dice nostálgico y vuelvo a verle.

-Me gusta mucho. – Le digo y veo que sonríe ladinamente observando el lugar.

-¿Cómo estás? –Me pregunta.

Su pregunta me toma por sorpresa, ¿se habrá enterado de que seguía mal? Pero también me hace sentir especial ¿se preocupa por mi?

-Bien- Le contesto y estoy casi segura que me he vuelto a ruborizar ¡oh! ¿Por qué no puedo controlar eso? Me muerdo el labio y con toda la pena del mundo me disculpo- Siento mucho mi actitud de ayer.

-A mi me encanto, estuviste excelente- Su tono de voz es seductor y sé a qué se refiere.

-¡No Sasuke kun! No lo decía por eso... Lo otro-Le contesto de inmediato, me mira.

-¿Lo puedes hacer otra vez?- Me pongo completamente roja por su comentario-Tendría una excelente vista del lugar y contigo.

-Sasuke kun, yo lamento... lo de Sakura san y lo que dije ahí. –Le digo tratando de evadir su proposición.

-¡Ah! Ahora que lo recuerdo fuiste muy insolente ¿por qué dijiste eso?- Me pregunta y ahora creo que se ha molestado.

-Lo siento- Le digo bajando la mirada.

-Mmmph- Dice y desaparece.

Se fue sin despedirse ¿por qué?... De pronto escucho gritos y al mirar veo a Sasuke kun parado e Ino chan, Sai kun y Sakura san incorporándose ¿qué sucede? Los veo discutir y decido ir hacia allá, al llegar empiezo a escuchar sus voces.

-¿Acaso no tiene un problema en su cabeza? –Dice Sasuke kun, ¿quién tiene un problema en la cabeza?

-Si- Le contesta Sakura san... y me doy cuenta que hablan de mí.

-¿Por qué están juntos hoy? –Le pregunta Sakura san, y yo pienso en mentir y decir algo como que nos encontramos por ahí y que me ayudo en algo...

-Su cabeza sigue dándole problemas- Le contesta Sasuke kun fastidiado- No tengo ninguna otra razón por la cual estar con ella.

¿No tiene ninguna razón para estar conmigo? Yo de pronto me siento mal, sé que no siente nada por mí... pero su sinceridad duele, solo desea llevarme a la cama y nada más y hace un momento yo de tonta dándome ilusiones de que se preocupa por mi... veo a Sakura san sonreírle, él no tiene expresión en su rostro pero él es así.

-Sa..Sakura san lamento lo de ayer, siento mucho haberme portado tan grosera contigo- Finalmente mi voz sale en una disculpa hacia ella, quiero solucionar todo de una vez y alejarme de ahí.

-No te preocupes Hinata, ¿ya estás mejor? Escuche que Tsunade sama iría a verte por la mañana estaba muy optimista. –Me dice y me sonríe, pero no la quiero ver... ella lo tiene, ella tiene a Sasuke kun.

-Estoy bien... ya estoy bien- Le contesto esperando que ya termine de hablarme.

-Hinata, que bueno que estés bien- Me dice Ino chan abrazándome fuerte haciendo que mi alma se quiera romper frente a ellos.

-Yo debo irme ahora –Les digo en cuanto Ino chan me suelta y comienzo a alejarme.

Conforme avanzo camino más deprisa y finalmente me encuentro corriendo, entro a toda prisa a la mansión y me encierro en mi cuarto dejo que mis lágrimas corran y ya no quiero más esto, ya no quiero ser débil ya no quiero que mis sentimientos salgan de esta forma.

Hanabi entra un rato después de que me he tranquilizado un poco, se para frente a mí y me modela la playera que trae puesta, al inicio no comprendo que desea que vea y después lo descubro, ¡es la playera de Sasuke kun! Me quedo pasmada ¿qué hace con ella?

-Lo has pillado, ¿cómo la conseguiste? –Me pregunta.

-¿Tú cómo la conseguiste? –Le pregunto intrigada y quizás algo molesta.

-Vine a ver qué ropa bonita tuya me agradaba y la encontré.

-¿Y por qué la traes puesta?

-Me agrada la idea de ser la futura esposa de Uchiha Sasuke? - ¿Qué cosas dice? ¡Genial ahora hasta mi hermana quiere a Sasuke kun para ella!

-¡Quítatela ahora mismo!- Le digo ahora sí molesta.

-Tranquila hermana, ¿por qué te pones así? ¿Quedaste chiflada? Se suponía que ya estabas bien.

-Es de Sasuke kun- Le digo tratando de no perder los estribos.

-Sí, eso es obvio ¿pero por qué la tenías tú entre tu ropa?

-Porque él ha sido mi compañero de misiones, una vez me la presto y olvide regresársela- Le digo... cielos la mentira me parece convincente.

-Ah- Exclama Hanabi- De todas formas me gusta y me la quedare.

Dice caminando hacia la puerta, estoy realmente furiosa y la detengo y le quito yo misma la playera... no sé cómo pero hemos empezado a gritar y darnos uno que otro golpe.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! –Dice Neji entrando abruptamente, Hanabi se lleva sus brazos al pecho y Neji nissan voltea a otro lado para no verla.

Ella sale molesta de mi habitación.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estaban peleando?-Pregunta incrédulo.

Me doy la vuelta y hago bolita la playera para que no se vea el símbolo Uchiha...

-Hinata sama- Me llama Neji nisan y por su mirada creo que piensa que volví a recaer o algo por el estilo.

-Lo-lo siento- Le digo finalmente.- No te preocupes nisan.

Me mira extrañado nuevamente.

-¿Se encuentra bien Hinata sama?

-Claro- Le contesto tratando de parecer serena.

-¿Le quitó la playera? –Me dice señalando mi mano donde ahora se encuentra- ¿por qué?

-Es mía- Le digo rápidamente, aunque después me doy cuenta que no es excusa y muerdo mi labio inferior.

-Hinata sama, quizás deberías descansar- Me dice y sale de la habitación.

Oh cielos debo controlarme, Neji nisan termino pensando que sigo mal... y Hanabi ¿se habrá dado cuenta? ¿Será cierto que quiere casarse con Sasuke kun?... Bueno padre siempre dice malas cosas respecto a él, en todo caso seguramente no se lo permite... ni siquiera va a caminar eso, ¡ay porque no me controle!...

Casi al terminar la cena padre empieza a hablar.

-Neji ¿ya está todo listo para el martes? Ya falta solo cinco días.

-Si, Hiashi sama.

-Bueno, confío en ti.

-Yo quiero un vestido nuevo.-Dice Hanabi- Es la boda de nisan – Padre la mira y le sonríe.

-Bueno tú y Hinata pueden ir mañana con la modista para que los tenga listos para ese día.

-Padre ¿y quién será mi esposo? –Pregunta Hanabi de pronto, todos volteamos a verla.

-Bueno eres aún pequeña pero en su momento lo pensaré.

-¿Qué tal Uchiha Sasuke? –Dice y me mira fijamente, después a nuestro padre.

Yo me paralizo y dentro de mí la adrenalina sube ¿qué va a decirle padre? Va a negarse es obvio, padre mira a Hanabi como si hubiese dicho la más grande tontería ¡lo sabía!

-¿Qué estupidez dices? –Le cuestiona duramente.

-Padre- Le contesta con ese tono de voz dulce raro en ella- Piénsalo bien, él es un fuerte guerrero, inteligente, popular de muy buena familia... y sería la forma perfecta de unir dos clanes muy poderosos.

¡No! por la cara de padre he visto que las palabras de Hanabi le han puesto a pensar.

-Él es un ninja renegado Hanabi, no es apto para ti. –Le dice más calmado, Hanabi me mira con una sonrisita y hasta ese momento soy consciente que mis manos se encuentran sobre la mesa cerradas con fuerza las abro inmediatamente y las escondo bajo la mesa.

-Padre, ya no lo es... lo perdonaron.

-Eso no borra sus crímenes- Le contesta tajando la conversación.

En cuanto terminamos de cenar subo molesta a mi habitación, y me temo lo peor vi a padre dudar de las palabras de Hanabi sé que sabe que le conviene pero están sus prejuicios ¿se atreverá a dejarlos?... me paro frente al tocador. ¡Ah! Sasuke kun pone su mano en mi cadera asustándome ¿desde cuándo está en la habitación?

-Hola gatita- Me dice al oído.

Y ahí estoy de nueva cuenta con todas las sensaciones que me provoca, ¿por qué tiene que aparecer de nuevo? ¿Acaso no solo soy su pasatiempo? Y lo peor es que mi cuerpo le quiere cerca, aunque duela.

Su otra mano se posa al otro extremo vacío de mi cadera, y vuelve a hablarme al oído:

-Te tardaste mucho allá abajo, ¿qué tanto hacías? –Siento vergüenza ¿habrá escuchado lo que dijo Hanabi? Peor aún ¿le agradara la idea de Hanabi? ¿Le gustara Hanabi? Muevo la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos- ¡Ey Gatita! ¿Qué tienes?

Me suelta y se va a sentar a mi cama parece exasperado.

-¿Tienes mucho tiempo aquí?-Le pregunto mirándole, se ve tan guapo ahí donde se encuentra.

-mmmph-Contesta, y esta vez no sé si es un si o un no.

-¿Escuchaste lo que hablábamos? –Enarca una ceja cuando termino de preguntarle.

-¿Tu padre ya te tiene otro pretendiente? –Me pregunta secamente.

-¡No!-Le contesto de inmediato y ofendida de que lo piense.

-¿Entonces?-su mirada hace que me den escalofríos.

Niego con la cabeza, quizás efectivamente no escucho de todas formas no lograré que me lo diga.

-¿Duermes abrazándola?-Me dice y me muestra su playera, es inevitable que me ponga roja.

-¡No!-Le contesto enseguida frunciendo el ceño él ríe levemente y niega con la cabeza.

-Ven- Me dice mientras su mirada me abraza.

Yo me lo pienso porque quiero rescatar lo poco que me queda de dignidad, pero verlo ahí frente a mí me es tan difícil... él esta de pronto frente a mí, acerca sus labios a los míos toma mi trasero en sus manos acercándome a él, me sube en la cómoda y caigo mis manos van a su espalda y de igual manera lo acerco a mi cuerpo, perdiéndome en ese beso que me deja sin oxigeno en mis pulmones.

-Sasuke kun-Le digo entre jadeos.

-Mmph-Me contesta y vuelve a besarme impidiendo que le pida que me aclare acerca de lo que escuche ayer.- ¡Mierda!-Me susurra en los labios y en un movimiento rapidísimo que apenas puedo ver se va a mi baño.

Estoy jadeando sentada sobre cómoda, y abren abruptamente la puerta.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Me pregunta Hanabi mirando extrañada, yo pierdo el contacto visual. –Veras que padre terminara accediendo, solo vine a decírtelo.

Al terminar de hablar sale de la habitación y yo me siento furiosa...

-¿De qué habla? –Pregunta Sasuke kun y se materializa entre mis piernas.

No pienso decírselo y me alegro que Hanabi no haya sido clara... pero ¿Hanabi sabrá algo de lo nuestro? ¿O solo se dio cuenta que me gusta? No, no pudo darse cuenta casi nadie nos ha visto y no creo que le hayan llegado ya comentarios acerca de ayer... debió ser solo mi actitud por la playera, ella últimamente quiere todo lo que poseo, esta solo molesta porque no le deje la playera y por mi reacción.

-¡Ey! Estas muy distraída hoy- Me dice tomando mi mejilla izquierda en su mano, acerca su frente a la mía.

Y simplemente no me resisto más y le vuelvo a besar apasionadamente me infiltro en su camisa y comienzo a acariciarle su bien formado torso.

-Aguanta-Me dice dejándome sorprendida me ve y sonríe un poco- Aquí no en mi casa.

Me empuja hacia él y siento como todo se desmaterializa a nuestro alrededor, segundos después estamos en su habitación.

 **Nenas pude actualizar hoy! Yuju saludos y espero que les haya agradado el capitulo, no olviden dejar sus comentarios acerca de lo que piensan y quieren de la historia. Besos y buenas noches :D**


	32. Bromas

**POV HINATA**

Una vez que todo lo desagradable del viaje ha desaparecido, Sasuke kun toma mi mejilla y se acerca a mis labios me da un beso suave. Pero mi cuerpo se ha vuelto a congelar, mis pensamientos han vuelto y necesito saber ¿qué soy para él?

-¿Qué sucede? –Me pregunta mirándome fijamente, me pongo aún más nerviosa y no sé cómo abarcar el tema.

-Yo...yo quiero preguntarte-Me mira aún más expectante y las palabras simplemente no me salen.

Finalmente sonríe y vuelve a acercarse y me besa nuevamente, cuando nos separamos recarga mi cabeza en su pecho y puedo escuchar el fuerte bombeo de su corazón.

-Si, si puedes quedarte a dormir. –Dice soltándome y va a recargase en la cabecera de su cama, yo me quedo confundida porque no sé porque lo ha dicho.- ¿No querías preguntarme eso?

Su comentario me hace sonreír, hoy anda especialmente egocéntrico.

-No iba a preguntarte eso, Sasuke kun.

-Piénsalo soy mejor opción que abrazar una playera... fría.

-Yo no duermo abrazando tu playera-Le digo apenada ¿por qué no me cree?... él vuelve a sonreír ladinamente, extiende sus brazos y no puedo rechazar su ofrecimiento y me acomodo en su pecho él me rodea con sus brazos y siento su nariz juguetear en mi cabello.

-Sasuke kun, yo ¿tú me... quieres? –Por fin sale mi duda, siento su cuerpo tensarse debajo de mí y me suelta.

-Hinata –Dice con una voz seca- No empecemos con esas tonterías.

¿Tonterías? El quererlo, no es una tontería... ¿oh sí? Me siento algo enfadada de que siempre diga eso o bueno algo similar.

-¿Solo soy sexo? –Le pregunto incorporándome y mirándole a la cara, con miedo a su respuesta.

Se queda en silencio, no responde nada

-Hinata, ¿Qué quieres oír? – Me pregunta después de un largo silencio, y obviamente quiero escucharle decir que me ama, que quiere estar conmigo... pero ¿de qué serviría escucharlo si no es verdad?

-Solo la verdad.-Le respondo, porque necesito la verdad.

-¿Por qué has vuelto a hablar al respecto?-Me pregunta, y yo solo quiero saber porqué dice esas cosas tan duras sobre mí a los demás.

-Le dijiste a Sakura san que no tienes motivos para estar conmigo...-Y en realidad espero que no sea así- y yo sé que tengo muchas deficiencias, que soy débil...-Estos son excelentes motivos para que el diga eso- yo te quiero Sasuke kun y necesito ser más.- Le digo finalmente sabiendo que no le agradara escucharlo.

\- ¿Hubieras preferido que le dijera que te busqué porque tenía ganas de hacerte mía?- Y me sorprende su respuesta, que es otra pregunta y obviamente no me agradaría eso ¿pero por qué esa mentira?

No puedo responderle con palabras así que niego con la cabeza.

-¿Necesitas más? –Vuelve a cuestionarme - Algo así como que te haga de comer, ¿o te preste más de mis ropas?

¿Por qué evita el tema? Es obvio el más que quiero y sale con eso ¿otro sirviente más? El tan solo imaginarlo así me hace reír.

-En ese caso puedo invitarte un poco de arroz lo hice esta mañana- Me dice y se sienta listo para levantarse de la cama.

-No, quédate aquí- Le pido y me acuesto cerca de él pero dejándole su espacio.- Podemos hablar y no hacer el amor.- Le sugiero, ¿será capaz de estar una noche conmigo sin necesidad de acostarnos?

Parece que sí, se ha recostado de lado en la cama y le puedo ver y él me mira... y mi corazón se vuelve loco como de costumbre.

-¿Por qué dices que eres débil? –Me pregunta de pronto rompiendo el silencio.

-Es obvio, lo soy... –Le contesto avergonzada.

-No lo eres- Me dice y rápidamente le veo sorprendida por sus palabras- evidentemente no tendrás el potencial de Tsunade, o tu padre o Neji... pero eres muy fuerte Hinata, no deberías creerlo. Solo compárate con las kunoichis de tu edad y tendrás la respuesta.- Sus palabras me ponen a pensar y creo que tiene razón pero...

-Perdí el liderazgo de mi clan porque mi hermanita es...-¿más fuerte? No yo la deje ganar- Tienes razón, yo la deje ganar... no puedo lastimarla.- Le digo y me doy cuenta que estoy en esta situación porque yo lo decidí porque no me atreví a lastimar a mi hermanita, jamás lo haría... quizás Sasuke kun tiene razón no soy débil.

-¿Qué hiciste cuándo te fuiste de aquí? ¿Cómo te volviste más fuerte? –Le pregunto queriendo saber acerca de esa parte de su vida.

-Entrenando... además mis ojos me dan ventaja-Me dice con un eje de orgullo y tajante.

-¿Y por qué no volviste antes? –Le pregunto queriendo obtener algún dato de su vida lejos de la aldea, se recuesta boca arriba.

-El poder y la venganza ¿Por qué preguntas eso? –Me dice de nueva cuenta sin dar detalles.

-Porque quizás nos hubiéramos reunido antes- Le respondo inventando una excusa... ahora creo que no hubiese pasado así... si no hasta que el tiempo lo hubiera decidido así es el destino...

Me decido a romper nuestra distancia y me siento encima de él mientras está recostado, me mira y abre los ojos sorprendido.

-Hinata, ¿sabes lo qué estás haciendo? –Me dice, enarca su ceja y mira hacia su pene y hace un pequeño movimiento que me deja claro que me senté en una parte equivocada ¡oops!

Ahora no sé qué hacer, pequeñas sensaciones se han animado en mi vientre... sus manos apretando mi trasero hace que regrese a la realidad y sin más preámbulos tomo su labio entre mis dientes, le beso y acentúa su caricia en mi parte trasera... ¡Pero no! Debo aguantar la noche sin tener sexo, así que me siento nuevamente.

-¿por qué te haces el duro? –Le pregunto intentando comprender porque siempre quiere verse como el malo... no siempre lo es.

-Soy- Me dice seguro de eso... y yo sonrío eso no es cierto.

-No del todo- Le contesto y para probárselo le beso de nueva cuenta, pero gran error siento sus manos en mi espalda y me abraza con fuerza.

-Te demostraré que lo soy- Me dice y por su mirada sé que lo dice enserio.

Se mueve de tal manera que yo termino debajo de él, mi respiración falla por la expectación y sí estoy excitada... Rápidamente me quita la blusa y me observa fascinado, me besa en el cuello y más sensaciones se disparan dentro de mí, ahora siento sus manos en mi short... y busco sus labios los beso, quiero perderme en ellos. Se incorpora un poco y se quita la camisa dejándome extasiada de su perfección y me desabrocha el brasier vuelve a recostarse encima de mí, me da un rápido beso y luego mete su cabeza entre mis pechos y yo me excito más, toma uno entre su mano y comienza a acariciar mi pezón, sus labios se adueñan del otro pezón y tira de el yo gimo por consecuencia y comienza a succionar lento luego con fuerza, y yo disfruto el placer que provoca.

Se levanta de la cama y me quita el short y mi cuerpo le espera desesperado veo gustosa como comienza a desvestirse y veo su pene completamente erecto. Se vuelve a subir a la cama y se acomoda entre mis piernas.

-¿Puedes hacerlo lento?- Le pregunto mirándole a los ojos, jadeando.

Me mira y sonríe ladinamente, y ¡oh dios! Mi cuerpo se emociona cuando siento su pene tocar mi zona intima y gimo desesperada por ya tenerle dentro, pero en vez de eso solo lo pasa de arriba abajo en una tortuosa espera, aprieto mis manos tratando de ahogar un poco el deseo. Cierro los ojos para no ver su expresión que me hace desearle aún más... ¡Ah! Por fin entró y mi cuerpo se estremece gustoso por sentirle, se mueve lentamente muy lento...quiero sentirle y le aprieto con mi cuerpo, mis manos, mis piernas, mis pies.

-Gatita- Me dice y abro los ojos le veo envuelto en deseo y me da un beso apasionado.

Sigue penetrándome lentamente disfruto la sensación, pero se está volviendo abrumadora necesito de él... de cómo es él en verdad, de su energía.

-Sasuke kun-Le digo, él me mira mis sentimientos salen solos-Te quiero.- Cierra los ojos con fuerza y niega levemente con la cabeza y de pronto tengo esa sensación en el pecho que se provoca cuando uno tiene miedo.

Sale de mi y pienso que fue todo, pero al contrario vuelve a entrar con fuerza hasta el fondo y me hace gemir de placer... y sale y vuelve a hacerlo una y otra vez, entra con fuerza llenándome completamente, haciéndome suya... y explota todo mi deseo en una satisfacción gratificante al poco tiempo puedo sentir su semen correr dentro de mí, y el peso de su cuerpo caer totalmente en mi cuerpo.

Cuando vuelvo a sentir mi cuerpo él sale de mi dejándome vacía y extrañándole al instante, se acuesta a mi lado y hace que me gire un poco y me abraza por la espalda se pega tanto a mi cuerpo, toma una de mis manos y puedo sentir su cara en mi cuello, su aliento volviéndome loca nuevamente.

-Me haces cosquillas-Le digo tratando de alejarle o al poco rato querré que lo hagamos nuevamente.

-Hueles riquísimo-Me dice y sonrío tímidamente- A sexo.- ¡Ow!

-Sasuke kun-Le reprimo.

-¿Qué gatita?-Me dice y besa mi cuello.

-Haces que me pierda-Le confieso, aunque en realidad es tan obvio.

-Tú eres mi perdición- Me dice y mi corazón se vuelve loco, entrelazo nuestros dedos y sé... sé que soy alguien para él. -¿Cómo está eso de Ten-Ten y tu primo, enserio está embarazada?- Me pregunta de pronto y yo no sé si debo responderle eso es privado, pero él no es una persona indiscreta.

-Mmm-Le respondo- Sí... me enteré hace días, por eso él declino de casarse... conmigo.

Le contesto, él suelta mi mano bruscamente y sus músculos se tensan ¿qué sucede está enojado?

-¿Decepcionada?- Me pregunta, pero su tono de voz es sarcástico o duro.

-¡No!-Le digo enseguida- Es hermoso que vaya a ser tía, un bebé seguro será hermosísimo no sé a quién se parezca pero ambos son apuestos. - ¿Por qué estaría decepcionada de que mi nisan sea padre?

-¿Te hubiera gustado casarte con él?- Me pregunta secamente.

-Él es mi nisan... en realidad creo que no, pero es preferible que el señor feudal de la roca- Le contesto enseguida, ¿por qué pregunta esas cosas? ¿Por qué voy a querer casarme con mi nisan? Aunque bueno es mejor persona que otras.

Deja a abrazarme y se aleja de mi, dejo de sentir su calor en mi espalda y me doy cuenta que se ha puesto boca arriba, me giro y me acuesto de lado y le observo, él parece molesto, tiene cara de enojado ¿qué sucedió?

-Pues deberías robarle el novio a Ten-Ten- Me dice y eso es absurdo, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estará celoso por lo que dije que era mejor opción?

-Sasuke kun ¿estás molesto? –Le pregunto y aunque no quiera me va a mirar, ahora soy yo la que pone su cara frente a la de él.

-Jamás me robaría al novio, además ese novio es mi primo y va a tener un bebé y yo no tengo ningún afecto por él a excepción de el cariño de hermanos que le tengo... era solo un trámite Sasuke kun, no te enojes.-Le digo esperando que eso sirva y ya no esté furioso conmigo.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones- Me dice molesto.

-Entonces quita esa cara- Le digo y le doy un beso rápido en sus labios pero su expresión sigue igual. -¿Sabes que Nisan no será el único que va a convertirse en padre?

-Mmmph- Dice y sé que quiere más información- ¡Tú!-Le respondo, solo salió sin pensarlo...

Su cara se pone aún más seria, abre enormemente sus ojos luego los cierra puedo verle apretarlos con fuerza... y no es divertido cómo pensé que lo sería, se levanta abruptamente y me avienta a la cama camina a su closet y lo veo rebuscar y finalmente se pone un pants, yo me siento y entiendo que he arruinado todo... no debí decir eso solo era una broma

 **POV SASUKE**

Se ha puesto blanca y cierra los ojos, ¿tan mal se siente mi viaje? Es algo divertido, pero no deseo hacerla enojar así que contengo la risa, cuando sus mejillas vuelven a colorearse le acaricio y me acerco para besarla en los labios, lento muy lento pero disfrutando cada espacio de ella... quiero avanzar pero no está cooperando.

-¿Qué sucede? – Le pregunto observándola, ¿qué diablos le sucede?

-Yo...yo quiero preguntarte- Me dice... pero nada, solo silencio.

¿Qué le cuesto tanto decirme? ¿Será algo bueno? Le sonrío y me acerco nuevamente vuelvo a besarla rápidamente y la recargo en mi pecho... supongo que no va a decir nada y prefiero juguetear con ella.

-Si, si puedes quedarte a dormir. – Le digo al tiempo que me separo de ella y me recargo en la cabecera, levanta su mirada y luce confundida - ¿No querías preguntarme eso?

Y finalmente sonríe la gatita, y me gusta verla sonreír.

-No iba a preguntarte eso Sasuke kun. –Me dice un poco seria.

-Piénsalo soy mejor opción que abrazar una playera... fría. –Le contesto sin perderla de vista dándome la libertad de bromear.

-Yo no duermo abrazando tu playera-Me contesta y se pinta de rojo su cara, abro los brazos esperando que venga a acurrucarse aquí, me mira y casi al instante viene a mí y la abrazo, puedo tenerla en mis brazos y esto se siente tan bien.

-Sasuke kun, yo ¿tú me... quieres? – Me pregunta de la nada... mierda ¿por qué tiene que arruinar las cosas? No volvamos a eso...

-Hinata –Le digo, aclarando una vez más las cosas- No empecemos con esas tonterías.

-¿Solo soy sexo? – Me pregunta dejándome helado... y poniéndome a pensar... se levanta y me mira.

¿Solo sexo Hinata? Bueno en parte solo hacemos eso... pero ella es también agradable, me gusta su compañía... Eso no importa en realidad, me doy cuenta que me afecta los pensamientos que ella tiene detrás de su pregunta y cómo se siente al respecto... y me agradaría decirle que ella es una mujer extraordinaria, bella, dulce, tierna, agradable, reservada... que es agradable su compañía no solo en el sexo... pero eso no saldrá de mis labios.

-Hinata- Le digo después de un rato- ¿Qué quieres oír?

Me mira sorprendida y finalmente me dice:

-Solo la verdad.

-¿Por qué has vuelto a hablar al respecto?

-Le dijiste a Sakura san que no tienes motivos para estar conmigo...-¿Escucho eso?- y yo sé que tengo muchas deficiencias, que soy débil...-Al decirlo baja la mirada y luce triste, gatita no te creas esa mierda, no eres eso- yo te quiero Sasuke kun y necesito ser más.- Cada vez que dice "te quiero" llega un alivio pero al mismo tiempo me incomoda, me molesta.

\- ¿Hubieras preferido que le dijera que te busque porque tenía ganas de hacerte mía? –Le contesto fríamente, tonta no creo que eso sea más inteligente que lo que dije, anda sé inteligente y comprende el mensaje "Te busque porque te necesitaba"

Niega con la cabeza.

-¿Necesitas más? –Le digo esperando cortar el tema- Algo así como que te haga de comer, ¿o te preste más de mis ropas?

Ella sonríe levemente y creo que lo conseguí.

-En ese caso puedo invitarte un poco de arroz lo hice esta mañana- Le digo sentándome y fingiendo que iré por el.

-No, quédate aquí- Dice y se recuesta sobre la almohada a lado mío.- Podemos hablar y no hacer el amor.

¿No hacer el amor? Dice las cosas demasiado maquilladas, nena tu y yo la pasamos bien, no hacemos eso... además no hacerlo, ¡joder! Estoy caliente y ella ahí recostada, me hace desearle aún más... quizás más adelante puedo convencerla de otra cosa. Me recuesto a su lado y la observo esperando que hable pero no dice nada.

-¿Por qué dices que eres débil? –Le pregunto.

-Es obvio, lo soy... –Dice acongojada.

-No lo eres, evidentemente no tendrás el potencial de Tsunade, o tu padre o Neji... pero eres muy fuerte Hinata, no deberías creerlo- Me mira sorprendida- Solo compárate con las kunoichis de tu edad y tendrás la respuesta.

-Perdí el liderazgo de mi clan porque mi hermanita es...-Se queda callada sonríe y niega con la cabeza- Tienes razón, yo la deje ganar... no puedo lastimarla.

No sé de qué mierda habla pero no le pregunto, parece pensar y ponerse de mejor humor.

-¿Qué hiciste cuándo te fuiste de aquí? ¿Cómo te volviste más fuerte?- Me pregunta, ella y sus preguntas extrañas.

-Entrenando... además mis ojos me dan ventaja- Le contesto eso es obvio, en realidad no quiero hablar al respecto.

-¿Y por qué no volviste antes? –Me pregunta curiosa y buscando mi mirada.

-El poder y la venganza-Contesto sin darle una verdadera explicación. -¿Por qué preguntas eso Hinata? ¿Tu cabeza sigue mal?

-Porque quizás nos hubiéramos reunido antes- Me dice con una sonrisita y se sube encima de mí se sienta encima de mi polla ¿cómo quiere que no la haga mía si se pone hacer esas cosas?

-Hinata, ¿sabes lo qué estás haciendo? –Le pregunto enarcando una ceja y mirando sugerentemente donde ahora se esconde mi polla.

Se ruboriza... me mira y se agacha lentamente muerde mi labio inferior y ya no me controlo más le acaricio su hermoso trasero, lo envuelvo en mis manos y vuelve a incorporarse.

-¿por qué te haces el duro? –Me pregunta y me hace sonreír.

-Soy- Le contesto firmemente ella sonríe.

-No del todo- Y vuelve a besarme y muevo rápidamente mis manos a su espalda para evitar que vuelva a levantarse.

-Te demostraré que lo soy- Le digo y rápidamente le doy la vuelta para dejarla debajo de mi cuerpo.

En un movimiento hábil le quito su blusa su cara está totalmente sorprendida, le beso su cuello y se remolinea debajo de mí mis manos van a desabotonar su short, y deja de pelear y busca mis labios me besa con ansías, me quito la camisa y le quito el sostén y por fin nos encontramos piel con piel.

Meto mi cara entre sus pechos, inhalando el aroma que emana y disfrutando de su calor, deslizo mi mano derecha y tomo uno de sus pechos y mis labios se fueron al otro y atrapando su pezón entre mis labios jalo un poco y la escucho gemir, comienzo a succionar son fuerza sus manos aprietan mi cabeza.

Me incorporo y le quito lo que falta de ropa mientras la veo jadear y arder en deseo, me termino de desvestir y mi polla salta gustosa para unirse a ella.

-¿Puedes hacerlo lento?- Me pregunta en cuanto me acomodo entre sus piernas por un momento me descoloca su petición.

¿Así que eso quiere? Nena te vas a arrepentir comienzo a restregar mi polla en su entrada, la acomodo para moverla de arriba abajo a lo largo de su vagina pero sin penetrarla... en cuanto la siente puedo sentir su deseo y me está esperando, sin embargo nena no lo vas a tener pronto, me divierto viendo su deseo, y sufriendo por no penetrarla.

Ha cerrado sus ojos, lanza pequeños gimoteos y luce tan angelical... es tan dulce y yo necesito tenerla ¡al diablo! Dejo mi jugueteo y hago lo que me ha pedido la penetro lentamente y ella gime más fuerte y sus manos aprietan mis brazos sus piernas se aprietan alrededor de mi cuerpo y continúo entrando lentamente, una vez dentro la miro.

-Gatita- Le hablo y ella abre los ojos, le doy un beso buscando su lengua.

Salgo lento de ella y vuelvo a entrar... todo lento como ella quiere.

-Sasuke kun-Me llama después de un rato posiciono mi cara frente a la suya- Te quiero.- Dice, cierro los ojos procesando sus palabras decidiendo evadirlas.

Y la embisto con fuerza, ella gime extiende su cuello, salgo de ella y vuelvo a entrar con ímpetu una y otra vez, ella alcanza su orgasmo me vengo casi detrás de ella, cuando me repongo salgo de ella y la abrazo por la espalda de forma que quedamos de cucharita, agarro una de sus manos y me embriago con el olor de su cuello... ella huele mejor después de hacerlo.

-Me haces cosquillas-Dice y trata de liberar su cuello.

-Hueles riquísimo-Le digo- A sexo.

No puedo ver bien su cara pero estoy seguro que se ha sonrojado

-Sasuke kun-Me contesta quejándose por mi comentario.

-¿Qué gatita?-Le respondo besando su cuello.

-Haces que me pierda-Me contesta.

-Tú eres mi perdición-Le contesto sin pensar, ella entrelaza nuestros dedos y yo intento pensar algo para distraerla. -¿Cómo está eso de Ten-Ten y tu primo, enserio está embarazada?

-Mmm-Contesta insegura pero decide contarme- Sí... me enteré hace días, por eso él declino de casarse... conmigo.

Vaya Hyuga tú y tus pretendientes, suelto su agarre porque me pone molesto enterarme de eso, o más bien que lo mencione.

-¿Decepcionada?- Le pregunto no queriendo saber la respuesta.

-¡No!-Contesta enseguida- Es hermoso que vaya a ser tía, un bebé seguro será hermosísimo no sé a quién se parezca pero ambos son apuestos.

¿De qué diablos habla? Ella no comprendió mi pregunta, pero mejor parece que en realidad no le importa el Hyuga.

-¿Te hubiera gustado casarte con él?- Le pregunto ansioso de información.

-Él es mi nisan... en realidad creo que no, pero es preferible que el señor feudal de la roca- Dice seria.

Pero aún así me molesta ¿cómo puede decir eso? Me alejo de ella y me acuesto boca arriba procesando sus estúpidas palabras, ella se gira y sé que me observa pero me entretengo en el techo ¿entonces si le hubiera gustado casarse con él?

-Pues deberías robarle el novio a Ten-Ten- Le suelto molesto.

-Sasuke kun ¿estás molesto? –Me pregunta y pone su cara frente a la mía ¡Tsk!.

¿Qué diablos dice? ¿Por qué debería estar molesto? Aunque en realidad sí lo estoy... ¿Por qué ella dijo que le gustaría casarse con Neji?

-Jamás me robaría al novio, además ese novio es mi primo y va a tener un bebé y yo no tengo ningún afecto por él a excepción de el cariño de hermanos que le tengo... era solo un trámite Sasuke kun, no te enojes.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones- Le digo aún seco, pero eso que acaba de decir espero sea cierto y ese Hyuga no le interese.

-Entonces quita esa cara- Me dice y me besa tan rápido que apenas soy consciente que tocó mis labios. - ¿Sabes que Nisan no será el único que va a convertirse en padre? -¿Quién más hizo esa estupidez Hyuga?

-Mmmph- Le contesto mirándola fijamente esperando su respuesta- ¡Tú!

¿Qué dijo? Su expresión no cambia, solo me observa pone sus manos en mi pecho y cierro los ojos apretándolos como si eso pudiera borrar sus palabras ¿qué diablos? ¿cómo? ¿no se estaba cuidando? LE dije que se cuidara ¿lo hizo a propósito? Fui un estúpido al confiar en ella. Estoy fuera de control me levanto y la aviento en la cama, camino al closet para vestirme genial Sasuke ¿ahora qué harás?

-¿Fue tu plan verdad? –Le digo en cuanto me he puesto un pants negro y camino aún más furioso hacia ella.

Me mira pero no contesta la tomo por las muñecas haciendo que me mire.

-Contéstame-Le digo furioso.

-No Sasuke kun- Contesta asustada, pero no me importa.

-Te dije que te cuidaras ¿eres estúpida? No, no lo eres sabías bien lo que querías y por eso te embarazaste ¿piensas que lograrás atarme con eso? – Le digo y suelto sus muñecas y al mismo tiempo le aviento de nueva cuenta sobre la cama.

-Estaba bromeando- Me dice alzando un poco la voz ¿qué mierda dice ahora? ¿De qué habla? –No lo estoy... –Y su voz se hace débil e incluso insegura.

¡Tsk! Y ahora mismo no sé qué mierda creer.

-Mierda, ¿puedes dejar de decir tanta pendejada? –Le suelto molesto, ella me mira y le sostengo la mirada finalmente ella la baja.

-Solo estaba jugando... no pensé que te pondrías así, lo siento- Dice se desliza a la orilla de la cama alejándose de mí recoge su ropa del suelo y comienza a vestirse.

¿A eso le llama juego? Es estúpida definitivamente lo es...

-¡Lárgate!- Le ordeno, porque en verdad no sé que le haré si sigue aquí estoy furioso con ella.

Ella me mira sorprendida se termina de calzarse sus zapatos y sale de mi habitación, sin decir nada más.

Le doy un puñetazo a la cómoda para tratar de ahogar mi malestar y termina hecho pedazos ¡maldita Hyuga! ¿Siempre tiene que arruinar todo? Quería pasar una agradable noche con ella y tenía que decir esa estupidez.

 **Nenas y quizás nenos no sé si les agrade el cap... no sé pero decidí ya subirlo y estoy escribiendo el siguiente...jjojojojo Sasuke que no aguanta nada :P xD**

 **Saludos y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias, agradecimientos, reconocimientos y no se aceptan quejas xD :P**

 **PD: A quien me pregunto de wattpad siiii, también soy esa... solo que ahí voya atrasada xq según quiero corregir las faltas de ortografía y eso pero nomás no me alcanza el tiempo.**

 **De nuevo gracias por leerme...**


	33. Acuerdos

**POV SASUKE**

Al paso de una hora me encuentro más relajado, sé que ella hizo mal al decir esas cosas... pero mi reacción hacia ella fue aún más exagerada solo debí calmarme antes de echarla de mi casa, pude haberme desquitado de otra manera mucho más gratificante y tenerla en mi cama. Doy un golpe a la encimera de la cocina para tratar de canalizar la rabia que me invade por no controlar mi rabia en aquel momento. Su cara después de que le grite y zarandeé me persigue haciéndome sentir culpable e incomodo. ¡Tsk! Tranquilo Sasuke deja ir esa mierda... acaba con esto de una vez.

Por la mañana me llega un mensaje de la vieja Tsunade, solo falta que me envíe a alguna estúpida misión y no sé si me gustaría que me enviara con la Hyuga... no sé ¡diablos! Cuando me reúno con ella están sus malditos compañeros y Sai, no pongo mucha atención es una misión como las demás aburridas, estúpidas... y la Hyuga no está ahí.

\- Shino, un último detalle avísale a Hinata que se queda en tu lugar en la academia y ponla al día... ella es la más indicada para tomar tu lugar. –Le dice al Aburame.

Y eso me confirma que no la veré en estos días, lo cual me servirá para pensar si me conviene seguir viéndome con ella.

-.-,-.-.-.-.-,-,-.-.-.-,-,-.-.-.-

Han pasado dos días y no he podido sacarme de la mente a Hinata, me encuentro malhumorado por esa cuestión además los recuerdos de nuestro último encuentro no dejan de perseguirme haciendo que me sienta culpable de mi comportamiento con ella, seguramente ella dijo esa estupidez por el problema que tiene, su salud no ha estado del todo bien... quizás.

-Sigo pensando que es una estupidez casarte, ¿por qué haces eso? –Escucho la voz del perro, ha vuelto con Sai, Shino y yo los miramos intrigados por su plática.

-Ella sonríe cuando piensa en eso- Contesta.

-¿Y? Todavía fuera alguien dulce como... Hinata-Dice finalmente, ¡mierda! Siento que el coraje sube lentamente desde mi estomago.

-¿Hinata? –Pregunta Sai- ¿Por qué me casaría con ella?

-¡Tonto!-Le contesta el perro- No tú... ¡Yo! –Parece ilusionarse con solo pensarlo, ese perro es un pendejo.

-Ah-Le contesta Sai- Ella también es linda- ¿Qué mierda dice?- Pero Ino es más- Dice sonríe levemente, definitivamente él no sabe apreciar la belleza y sonrío para mis adentros.

-Claro que no, Hinata es dulce, tierna, sincera, no es gritona, ni peleonera, cocina delicioso, Hinata tiene todas las cualidades de una buena esposa.- Dice el perro, una vena salta en mi frente, si dice algo más acerca de ella se ganará un puñetazo mínimo.

-Pero me gusta Ino, ¿por qué me hablas de Hinata?- Le dice Sai.

-Tú no entiendes, digo que Ino no es muy buena... pero allá tú.

-Ella es buena, ella cuida de mí y suele ser cariñosa a veces se enoja y grita- Dice pasándose una mano por la cabeza y sonriendo tímidamente parece recordar algo- pero hace que mi corazón sienta emociones y sentimientos no deseo perder eso quiero corresponderle y eso del matrimonio la hace feliz.

\- Vaya- Dice Kiba parece no entender lo que ha querido explicarle Sai, y a mí mismo me parece confuso.

-No me gustaría perderla, ella ha atado mi vida- Dice Sai volteándose.

¿Atar una vida? ¿Yo tengo una? Y aunque no quiera aceptarlo debo reconocer que las únicas veces que me he sentido por alguna forma llamarlo feliz han sido cuando he estado con ella, Hinata, ella... hace que me den ganas de hablar, de tener cerca a alguien y ha alejado en cierta forma mis demonios, los del pasado... pero ¿qué es ella en realidad para mí? ¡Mierda! ¿Qué hago pensando en esas tonterías?

-Hinata, no te haría caso- Dice de pronto el Aburame al perro.

-Shino-Le contesta quejándose, Sai vuelve a voltear y también tiene una sonrisa.

Y yo debo aprobar lo que dice Shino, jamás le haría caso porque ella me pertenece por el simple hecho de haber sido el primer hombre a su vida no sé qué mierda tengo con ella, pero sea lo que sea, ella es mía sólo mía.

 **POV HINATA**

La espera me está matando, creo que tiene un pants en sus manos le veo ponérselo, finalmente se da la vuelta sus ojos se clavan salvajemente sobre los míos y un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo de inmediato.

-¿Fue tu plan verdad? – Me pregunta de mal modo y se acerca caminando rápidamente y luce enfadado.

Antes de que pueda reaccionar me toma bruscamente por las muñecas haciendo que me incorpore de forma que estoy hincada en la cama comienza a agitarme mientras vuelve a hablarme levantando más la voz:

-Contéstame- Luce furioso y me está lastimando las muñecas con su agarre, no lo sé... solo todo ha pasado tan rápido.

-No Sasuke kun- Le contesto tratando de que se tranquilice, trato de soltarme de su agarre pero me es imposible.

-Te dije que te cuidaras ¿eres estúpida? No, no lo eres sabías bien lo que querías y por eso te embarazaste ¿piensas que lograrás atarme con eso? – ¿Qué dice? ¿Por qué cree eso de mí? Trato de comprender sus palabras pero su tosquedad me tiene ocupada, cuando termina de decirlo me suelta hacia la cama con fuerza

-Estaba bromeando- Le contesto incomoda ante sus preguntas y comentarios insultantes–No lo estoy... –Logro articular por fin... -bueno creo que no... no puedo estar segura de eso ya que no he seguido tomando ese té, pero he tenido mi periodo.

-Mierda, ¿puedes dejar de decir tanta pendejada? –Me saca de mis pensamientos, ¿por qué es tan grosero? Entiendo que estuvo mal lo que le dije, y en realidad no sé porque lo dije... pero verle así y que me trate así me da ¿miedo? No lo sé, pero lo que sí sé es que no me agrada.

-Solo estaba jugando... no pensé que te pondrías así, lo siento- Le contesto, y ahora que me ha soltado aprovecho y me alejo de él... sé que si decide volver a tocarme no podré huir pero intento alejarme.

Busco rápidamente con la mirada mi ropa interior y voy hacia ella me la pongo, y después termino de vestirme, intento hacerlo rápido por alguna razón quiero huir de ahí... me siento avergonzada y él luce tan molesto.

-¡Lárgate!- Me grita, y por un momento me quedo paralizada ¿me ha corrido?

Le observo, no tiene el sharingan activado pero aún así puedo sentir su malestar en mi piel, su aura negra ha inundado toda la habitación y me siento ofendida de lo que acaba de decirme, abrocho la ultima correa de mi bota y con la poca dignidad que me queda después de todo lo ocurrido me levanto y salgo de su habitación cerrando la puerta por fuera.

Me quedo unos segundos parada ahí tratando de entender todo lo ocurrido, todo lo que me dijo, gritó y su forma de tratarme... Hinata es obvio que no eres nada, por eso te trata de esta forma comienzo a dar unos pasos y escucho un estruendo proveniente de su habitación seguramente ha roto algún mueble... Decido salir de ahí ahora mismo, conozco a Sasuke kun, él es muy fuerte e impulsivo si decide salir de ahí es mejor ya no estar aquí.

Cierro la puerta principal sigilosamente, echando un último vistazo a su mansión... ya no debo volver aquí, ya no. Comienzo a caminar mis lágrimas corren por mis mejillas finalmente, estoy enojada conmigo por dejar que salgan, esto fue mi culpa soy incrédula una soñadora... cuando él se acercó a mí me emocione porque fue un sueño hecho realidad y no quise ver sus verdaderos motivos ¿qué he recibido de esto? Absolutamente nada, él nunca quiso aceptar mis sentimientos ¿y qué sentimientos ha aceptado? Solo toma lo que quiere, es un egoísta.

Mis pies me llevan hasta el lago, me siento en el muelle las lágrimas siguen brotando pero en cierta forma me reconfortan me hacen sentir mejor... ayudándome a pensar y a poner en orden mis pensamientos, comienza a salir el sol y he decidido terminar con esto, si es que le puedo llamar así... no volveré a verlo mucho menos a hacer el amor con él, solo quiere eso de mí y aunque me duela sé que encontrará a alguien más que le dé solo eso. Me ha ayudado en algunos aspectos no sé el porqué pero lo que sí sé es que no me aprecia... ¿no estaré exagerando? Si lo dejo ir ¿no pierdo yo? ...sí... ¿él que pierde? ¡Basta no dudes! No seas débil Hinata, me digo a mi misma.

Me levanto y me voy a mi casa directo a dojo quiero entrenar, quiero intentarlo: dejar de ser la misma... quiero ser diferente. Después de un rato entra Neji nisan, y nos ponemos a luchar, no me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo hasta que escucho a mi padre.

-Hinata, has mejorado- Su voz grave y sorprendida... me detengo y enfoco a mi nisan se encuentra jadeando por aire y lo tengo acorralado ¿yo hice eso?

He puesto toda mi frustración en el entrenamiento y al parecer ha servido un poco... ¿quizás el entrenamiento de Sasuke kun? ¡No pienses en él! Me digo interiormente.

-Te buscan tus compañeros- Vuelve a hablar mi padre.

Doy una pequeña reverencia y salgo del lugar pensando en lo ocurrido. Al llegar a la puerta me encuentro a Shino kun, Kiba kun y akamaru. Trato de sonreírles porque no tengo ganas no es mi mejor día e intento parecer normal, Kiba kun se acerca y me abraza efusivamente e inmediatamente me suelta haciendo un gesto arrugando su nariz.

-Hueles a Sasuke- Me dice, yo me sorprendo y sin poder contenerlo me maldigo a mi misma... debí ducharme espero que no perciba otro olor por mi bien.

-Kiba kun ¿cómo dices eso? –Le contesto tratando de pensar algo.

-¿Qué opinas akamaru?- Dice buscando ayuda.

-¡Basta!-Les digo algo asustada y sobresaltada de tenerlos oliéndome. Me miran extrañados- Estaba entrenando con mi nisan, solo estoy sucia... no puedo oler a nadie, ¿además por qué tendría que oler a él? No lo he visto hace mucho tiempo.

-Pues das ese olor. –Dice Kiba kun pensativo y dudando un poco.

-Vamos a desayunar-Habla Shino kun.

-Yo no puedo acompañarles estoy sucia y...

-Vamos Hinata, Tsunade nos ha enviado a una misión a Shino y a mí... y no nos veremos en unos días además te envío un mensaje y no te lo diremos si no vas- Me dice Kiba kun en un tono convencedor, le sonrío y termino aceptando.

En el lugar no me dan muchos detalles acerca de su misión dicen que es secreta, y a mí solo me informan que me quedaré en el lugar de Shino kun en la academia como refuerzo en la enseñanza de rastreo y espionaje, Shino kun me explica lo que ha abarcado y los siguientes puntos que debe tratarse con los niños y me parece una buena distracción justo lo que necesitaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mi trabajo como sensei en la academia ha sido fácil los pequeños son una buena distracción para no tener a Sasuke kun todo el día en mi cabeza, además esta mañana Tsunade sama volvió a revisarme, dice que ya tengo pequeños vestigios de la droga en mi cerebro ella confía que también se eliminaran como los demás y que mejorare... y yo creo que así es poco a poco me siento más yo... para bien o para mal.

-Hinata- Sakura san me llama, me siento un poco incomoda no la he visto desde ese día que le pedí disculpas.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Mucho mejor- Le contesto la miro luce bien pero cabizbaja... tal vez mas que yo, o quizás yo soy experta en ocultarlo.

-Que bueno, porque la otra Hinata me desagrada- Dice y se sienta sobre el escritorio, yo me encuentro a lado de una ventana doy un leve vistazo a las bancas vacías y vuelvo a enfocarla.- Por un momento pensé que tú y Sasuke kun podrían tener algo.

Un rubor cubre mis mejillas y no sé qué decir, pero decido mentir una vez más.

-Sé lo inapropiada que fui y no entiendo el porqué lo hice... pero Sasuke kun y yo no tenemos nada en común, no podríamos estar juntos...-Digo dejando que un poco de la verdad se asome.

-Lo sé... y escucharlo de ti me anima mucho más. –Dice Sakura san sonriendo ampliamente- Pero sé que hay alguien y no descansare hasta que lo averigüe, ¿sabes Hinata? Sasuke kun y yo estaremos juntos al final, él terminará aceptando que yo soy la correcta para él.

Su afirmación me deja boquiabierta y por lo poco que le conozco a él no estoy segura que pueda cumplirse... él solo piensa en él... aunque la evidente alegría de Sakura san al decirle que no tengo nada que ver con él me hace enfurecer ¿por qué cree que soy tan poca cosa para él? Después de todo yo he estado un tiempo con él y quizás ella no... ¿O sí?

-Sakura san, ¿ustedes han estado juntos? –Le pregunto tímidamente, ella se sonroja, sonríe y me mira.

-No en realidad no, pero lo estaremos.-Usando ese tono de voz seguro.

-¿Un beso?- Le pregunto, tratando de sacarle información y de sentirme en cierta forma mejor.

-Bueno él no me ha dejado besarle... pero ya verás Hinata tendré todo de él... él y yo somos el uno para el otro es nuestro destino, lo sé. –Y yo solo puedo pensar que yo si le he besado, no puedo evitar y sonrío por mi pequeña victoria secreta a mi me dejo besarle y él me beso... tuve sus besos... muchos. Pero fue solo porque era la chica que le daba sexo... ¿Hinata qué harás?

-Te ves pensativa-Me dice Sakura san.

-Trataba de entender el comportamiento de Sasuke kun- Le respondo en cierta forma con la verdad.

-No te preocupes tu déjamelo a mí, y ya me voy porque vine de rápido nos vemos en la boda de tu primo ya faltan solo tres días, espero que Sasuke kun sea mi pareja- Y al decirlo sale del aula... y yo espero que no lo sea.

Aunque me resigne a no estar con él, tampoco puedo aceptar verlo con alguien más... ¿cómo podré ser fuerte si las cosas se encuentran de este modo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un día antes de la boda de mi Nisan, mi padre me da la noticia de que Gaara sama vendrá a la boda, sí sé que es extraño... me da leves pormenores que ha venido con su hermana y Kankuro por un asunto privado de Temari san y Shikamaru, al parecer ellos también se casaran... y entonces me dice lo que en verdad quería decirme se ha decidido que Gaara sama y yo nos tratemos pero a diferencia del señor feudal, él ha dicho que primero quiere conocerme más para después decidir si me convierto en su prometida, padre se nota un poco ofendido y yo estoy nerviosa nuevamente me encuentro en un problema, ¿casarme? Todos se casan y si yo también quisiera ¿pero por qué padre tiene que elegirme a mi marido? ¿Y mis sentimientos? De nada sirve quejarme solo me queda aceptar esto nuevamente y esperar...

Hacia las tres de la tarde me he encontrado con Gaara sama, casualidad o no ¿qué importa? Aunque lo más seguro es que han movido las actividades para que sucediera. Nos encontramos en la academia estoy totalmente nerviosa y no sé qué hacer, su mirada penetrante me alcanzó, se despide de Shikamaru kun y entra al aula vacía, así que solo nos encontramos él y yo.

-Hinata- Me llama con su voz grave y yo me tenso y bajo la mirada.-Me gustaría hablar contigo, ¿puedo? –Su actitud me desconcierta.

-Hai- Le contesto casi enseguida con un temblor en la voz.

-Hablamos aquí ¿o prefieres ir a otra parte?

-No o lo sé... prefiero que usted decida, no sé de que quiera hablar, para mí el lugar no es inconveniente. –Le contesto.

-Bien, es algo complicado para mí hablar al respecto pero quiero ir al grano- Dice mirándome fijamente se acerca a mí hasta quedar frente al escritorio donde me encuentro sentada.

-Le escucho- Le contesto nerviosa.

-Tu padre ha hablado conmigo, él me ha sugerido tomarte como prometida- Al escuchar sus palabras me ruborizo, cierro los ojos porque no puedo con la vergüenza... me siento avergonzada y de igual manera me siento enojada con mi padre aunque sé que ese sentimiento es inaceptable- A los altos mandos de mi aldea la idea les ha parecido excelente- ¿Padre no hablo a solas con él?- puesto que tu padre ofreció no limitar tu ojo blanco si me caso contigo, pero para ser sincero nunca pensé en verme en una situación similar, nunca pensé en un matrimonio puesto que aún cargo la sombra del shukaku y las chicas que me persiguen solo lo hacen emocionadas por mi título de kazekage no es algo importante nunca lo vi así por eso no lo había considerando, pero al llegar tu padre con su oferta- "oferta" bien padre has puesto las reglas pienso furiosa y vuelvo a mirarle él sigue hablando sin inmutarse- No pude rechazarla como habitualmente lo hubiese hecho, los consejeros no me lo permitieron obtener el ojo blanco es una ambición de cualquier nación tu sabrás bien la historia, pero a ellos como a tu padre les dije mi condición antes de aceptar todo... necesito tratarte y sé que tú a mi después de todo soy Gaara de la arena y habrás escuchado de mí, tengo un pasado y un presente y me gustaría que conocieras la verdad por mí... Quiero saber tu opinión.

-Yo-Contesto insegura, me ha dado demasiada información en un solo momento y mi indignación porque padre me haya puesto como un pedazo de carne no me ayuda.

-Veo por tu reacción que algo sabes... pero también veo que no te agrada, háblame sinceramente, esto si tú quieres puede ser confidencial. –Me dice y su mirada azul turquesa me da seguridad.

-Yo no puedo elegir mi futuro realmente, pero su propuesta de tratarme antes de tomar cualquier decisión es muy noble a pesar de que carga con la responsabilidad de buscar lo mejor para su aldea- Entrecierra un poco sus ojos y cruza sus brazos.

-Se me hace ridículo los matrimonios arreglados, pero me encuentro al igual que tú bajo presión supongo que tú la tienes de tu clan o quizás tu padre... yo del consejo de la arena... sin embargo aunque tus ojos son un preciado tesoro y no pretendo ofenderte quiero conocer tu persona antes de poner a tus pies mi aldea- cuando dice eso me congelo- Por el bien de toda la gente que cuido.

-Si comprendo- Le contesto... el solo quiere asegurarse que soy buena persona pero parece que en realidad va a aceptar.

-Pero hay algo más importante-Me dice sin despegar su mirada de la mía- Tú debes conocerme a mí, si yo en verdad te agrado llevaremos a cabo lo que nuestros superiores quieren... de otra manera y tomo la responsabilidad por eso, debes decírmelo y espero tu sinceridad... si no quieres comprometerte conmigo dímelo, yo tomaré la responsabilidad diré que yo declino, me lo has dicho no puedes decidir al respecto y no quiero un sí de tu padre o quién sea que se esconda detrás de este "matrimonio arreglado" porque no será esa persona quien conviva conmigo, sino tú.

Sus palabras me han dejado completamente helada, no conozco mucho sobre él... pero me hace sentir bien y con menos miedo porque... tengo una oportunidad.

-¿Entonces qué propone?-Le pregunto queriendo saber su plan... debe tener alguno y también quiero saber lo que se plantea.

\- Esto será un acuerdo entre tú y yo, sí aceptas... Vamos a tratarnos ellos piensan que lo haremos y en verdad eso pretendo pero el objetivo será diferente puesto que deseo que nos conozcamos para saber si tú y yo podríamos gustarnos- Al decir gustarnos un leve rubor se posa en sus mejillas y aparta su mirada y mira al suelo- No quiero un matrimonio arreglado no soy romántico ni nada por el estilo, pero aquello es una tontería nadie sería feliz y no pretendo atarte y hacerte infeliz, tampoco lo quiero para mí... quiero que si damos un paso como ese sea por los motivos correctos ¿Comprendes? –Asiento con la cabeza al entender que quiere un enamoramiento o algo así – Te prometo tomar la responsabilidad de la respuesta negativa, no pienso dejar que caiga sobre ti así quien te obliga no podrá reprocharte- Dice al volver al posar su mirada en la mía.

-¿Y qué pasará contigo?- Le pregunto preocupada por su generosidad.

-Después de todo soy el kazekage- Dice haciendo un ademán de superioridad- Podrán enojarse pero soy yo quién toma las decisiones finales y ellos no pueden elegir sobre mi vida. ¿Qué dices Hinata?

-Acepto- Le digo y me levanto de la silla, me mira y me sonríe levemente y le correspondo.

-Bien, creo que podemos empezar yendo a comer- Sugiere y de inmediato acepto.

Vamos a un restaurant modesto, he caminado a su lado él tiene una gran presencia no puedo decir si es mayor a la de Sasuke kun pero lo que si puedo decir es que impone. Es callado, reservado y por la conversación que tuvimos en la academia pude darme cuenta que es un hombre muy considerado, y obviamente ama a su aldea claro por eso es kazekage.

Hemos empezado por cosas básicas, gustos y preferencias... rápidamente me siento en confianza con él aunque es tan simple y reservado al contestar (Algo más que me recuerda a Sasuke kun) al inicio ambos nos sentimos un poco incómodos no sabíamos cómo empezar o de qué hablar, pero después de un rato las cosas se dieron solas y sin darnos cuenta la noche cayo, cuando nos dimos cuenta quedamos totalmente sorprendidos, él sonrío un poco más puesto que su sonrisa no es amplia... pero la sentí sincera.

-Eres agradable compañía.- Dijo sin mirarme directamente a los ojos.

-Gaara sama, debo agradecerle por esto que está haciendo.

-Tutéame, es otro paso para ser amigos... para serte sincero me siento extraño porque sé que el objetivo no es precisamente ser amigos, pero creo que podría funcionar.

-Me será difícil... –Le contesto tratando de pensar cómo hablarle de ahora en adelante.

-Sé que lo lograrás- Me dice- ¿Nos vamos?

-¡Claro! –Le contesto saliendo de mi ensoñación y uniéndome a él que ya se encuentra levantado.

Me ha acompañado a mi casa y hemos seguido teniendo una conversación amena. Me siento extraña, ya en mi habitación pienso en todo lo que ha sucedido esta tarde y lo bien que lo he pasado con la compañía de Gaara sama, tuve una cita y sonrío al pensarlo con Sasuke kun jamás podría tener algo similar, nunca lo tuve... comí con él pero el objetivo era distinto ¿había objetivos? Fueron cosas casuales... y Gaara sama me trata diferente ¿podría funcionar? Él es apuesto, fuerte y agradable hasta cierto punto...

-¿Qué te trajo Gaara?- Entra Hanabi a mi habitación, ¿cómo se enteró tan rápido?

-Si- Le contesto.

-¿Ya están saliendo? ¿Te vas a casar con él?

-Pues a tu primera pregunta si empezamos a tratarnos hoy...-Le contesto tímidamente si no lo hago no dejará de molestarme.- Casarme con él no estoy segura... él quiere asegurarse de qué tipo de persona soy ¿padre no te lo dijo?

-Suena interesante...tú casada con el kazekage y yo con Uchiha Sasuke- ¿otra vez con eso? No puedo evitar que me afecte su comentario.

-¿Por qué crees que Sasuke kun es buena opción para ti?

-Es fuerte.- Me contesta enseguida.

-Pero también es cruel –Le contesto segura de lo que le estoy diciendo.

-Siempre se pueden domesticar- Dice segura, le sonrío y sé que ella no entiende, bueno ella no sabe nada.- Mañana me veré mejor que tú.- Dice y sale de mi habitación.

Mi hermanita creció y últimamente lo único que quiere es competir conmigo, no entiendo el por qué...

 **Les daré un adelanto del prox cap hablaremos de la boda de Neji jojojooojojoojojojojojojo ¿qué pasará? Gracias por sus comentarios, sugerencias, quejillas, apapachos, etc... ya no me odien tanto a Sasuke ya lo domesticaremos... y la mayoría se quejo d eso y entonces quiero si me permiten recomendarles un dorama que se llama playful kiss versión coreana y no lo vean doblado véanlo subtitulado porque doblado le ponen una voz horrible al actor masculino, con él me imagino a Sasuke en la actualidad xq sin querer dar spoiler el prota masculino también es un HDP... xD me hizo llorar varias veces por su actitud, pero es con final feliz... (En el buen sentido jajaja) ojalá se den un tiempo y lo vean búsquenlo en youtube :D**

 **Gracias por leerme y no olviden decirme lo que quieran. Besos :D Nos vemos pronto.**


	34. Bailes

**POV HINATA**

Son las tres de la tarde a las cinco empezara la ceremonia de mi nisan y he comenzado a arreglarme ya que Hanabi se ha puesto terca con que lo hagamos y de igual manera ha pedido toda la ayuda, aunque Meri chan se ha quedado conmigo, mi vestido es algo sencillo negro corto con tirantes gruesos de encaje, escote de corazón con detalles de encaje y bordados en la parte superior, corte sirena.

Hanabi optó por algo más coqueto un vestido ajustado corto del mismo color.

Decido usar un poco de maquillaje, mi pelo lo atamos en un moño aunque mi fleco y unos cabellos rebeldes enarcan mi cara, aún así me agrada la apariencia y decido dejarlo así.

-Hinata sama luce usted bellísima. –Me dice Meri chan yo le sonrío y extrañamente así me siento.

Cuando falta media hora Hanabi viene a mi habitación para apurarme a bajar al jardín de enfrente donde será la ceremonia, cuando me mira se sorprende y pone una mueca de enfado y lo evito pero interiormente me hace sonreír que siga queriendo competir conmigo, hermanita querida no pretendo ser mejor que tú, incluso he dejado que tú sobresalgas siempre.

En cuanto bajamos ayudamos a Neji nisan a recibir a los invitados, él luce bastante guapo este día y también nervioso.

-Ey Hinata hoy estas más guapa- Me dice Kiba kun en cuanto llega junto a Shino kun.

-Hola- Les digo emocionada de verlos- ¿cuándo regresaron?

-Apenas hace unas horas- Me contesta Shino kun.

-Vayan a sentarse ya pronto comenzará la ceremonia- Les digo mostrándoles unos lugares.

-No te vayas a tardar-Me dice Kiba kun y yo me ruborizo porque no sé cómo decirle que se supone debo estar con Gaara sama, que por cierto aún no ha llegado.

-Hinata sama- Neji nisan me llama desde el otro extremo y lo veo junto a Gaara sama, viste un traje formal negro, una camisa blanca, corbata y verdaderamente se ve bien... enrojezco solo de pensar aquello.

Gaara extiende su mano para que me acerque a él y la tome... así lo hago aunque no se despierta esa electricidad que siento con Sasuke kun y me siento decepcionada, porque después de lo sucedido ayer he decidido tratarlo con miras a enamorarme de él... porque me ha agradado su actitud hacia mí y lo nuevo que estoy viviendo a su lado y quiero darle un cambio a mi vida, uno positivo.

Nos sentamos en una mesa y presenciamos la unión en silencio. Él se encuentra silencioso y ahora que le observo un poco más tiene un porte muy formal, que me recuerda al de Sasuke kun pero al contrario de él... Gaara no se ve tan frío.

Durante la comida se nos unen sus hermanos, Temari san va del brazo de Shikamaru kun, Kankuro es el primero en sentarse seguido por ese par.

-Gaara- Exclama Temari san en un tono de voz extraño y su mirada es traviesa.

Kankuro sonríe, y me es imposible no ruborizarme.

-Hinata- Me llama Kiba kun, atrás de él camina Shino kun... le sonrío y se sientan en la mesa y ya no cabe nadie más.

-¿Ustedes dos vienen juntos? –Les pregunta kankuro.

-¡No! –Contesta inmediatamente Kiba kun al entender el trasfondo de su pregunta.

-¡Tú vienes solo!-Se burla al darse cuenta que Kankuro no tiene ninguna clase de compañía.

-Vengo con Temari... pero Shikamaru se ha acercado a ella... pero solo no vengo- Le contesta, y reímos porque no suena muy convencido de lo que quiere decir.

Nos ponemos a conversar de cosas triviales, y aunque por momentos lo logro otros como siempre solo puedo pensar en él... y ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué no lo he visto? ¿Él habrá decidido ya no verme también? Debo aceptar que tenía una leve esperanza de que me buscara pero no lo hizo... ni siquiera me ha extrañado en estos cinco días tener sexo que era lo que él buscaba de mí... y yo le he extrañado en todos sus aspectos... extraño su voz, sus manos, sus labios, sus platicas, su forma de molestarse (cuando no es brusco o violento), su olor, su calor, su cara... extraño todo de él y él... no ha vuelto por mí... y tampoco lo hará.

-¿Qué sucede? – Me pregunta Gaara sama y envuelve mi mano con la suya sobre la mesa, lo miro y le sonrío levemente esta vez no puedo decirle la verdad.

-Te has puesto seria... de lo poco que te conozco es fácil percibirlo... podría decir que triste –Me dice y sus ojos turquesa me observan fijamente.

-Tonterías de mujeres- Le contesto- ¿a dónde fueron todos?- Le pregunto al percatarme que nadie más se encuentra en la mesa solo nosotros dos.

-Temari se fue a bailar... Shino, Kiba y Kankuro bueno ellos hacen el intento- Al decirlo su mirada me los señala igual en la pista bailando entre ellos.

Sonrío levemente.

-¿por qué dices que el intento?-Le pregunto curiosa por su comentario ¿también será un buen bailarín? Evade mi mirada.

-Bueno lucen graciosos.

-¿Sabes bailar?- Le pregunto curiosa, me mira sorprendido.

-No- Contesta rápidamente.

-¿Quieres bailar?- Me pregunta de pronto dejándome sorprendida, no me proponía eso, en realidad no sé bailar.

-Yo no sé bailar- Le contesto nos miramos de forma cómplice.

-Yo tampoco-Vuelve a decir- Pero podría ser otra cosa que podríamos intentar juntos, ¿qué te parece? –Dice se levanta y me extiende su mano nuevamente la tomo y nos dirigimos a la pista.

Llegamos ahí y observamos a todos y tratamos de imitar sus movimientos, debo decir y no quiero pecar de arrogancia pero se me da mejor que a él... al poco tiempo ya estamos bailando, bueno él haciendo el intento y reímos un poco... es fácil divertirme con él... Después de una hora comienza a sonar la música lenta y las parejas empiezan a acercarse y bailar muy juntos.

Gaara me toma de la cintura y me acerca a él, toma una de mis manos y coloco mi mano en su brazo miro a las demás personas una vez más imitamos lo que ellas hacen, Gaara sama no huele mal pero no como él... ¿Por qué extraño su aroma? Deja de pensar en él.

-Te fuiste otra vez- La voz grave de Gaara sama me atrae de mis pensamientos.

-Lo siento, esto es extraño.

-Lo sé- Me dice mirando alrededor- Creo que somos otro foco de atención además de los novios.

Entonces me dispongo a observar es verdad miro hacia varias mesas y es cierto nos miran, me siento incomoda al instante.

-¿podemos sentarnos? –Le digo alejándome un poco de él.

Suelta mi cintura y comenzamos a caminar hacia nuestra mesa. Unos hombres se acercan a Gaara sama.

-Disculpa Hinata, tengo que tratar un asunto, no tardo- Me dice y se aleja a otra mesa con ellos.

Me levanto de la mesa para ir por un vaso de agua fría, así que me adentro a la mansión para ir a la cocina quiero evitarme buscar a un mesero y también necesito un momento a solas.

 **POV SASUKE**

¿5 días? Maldición no pensé que esta tonta misión nos llevaría tanto tiempo. He tenido que aguantar al perro y he puesto mi mayor esfuerzo es irritante...

Necesito verla y estar con ella hacerla mía, necesito ver su cara, su cara normal no esa última que le vi y que no me agrada. Extrañamente necesito abrazarla y sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo.

-Oye Shino vamos a llegar a la boda de Neji- Le dice el perro.

Es cierto es hoy...

-De suerte-Dice Sai- Ino, hubiera estado furiosa por ir sola.

Evado sus comentarios pero les digo que nos demos prisa... a mí también me interesa ir a ese evento no me invitaron por obvias razones pero sé que puedo colarme con tal de verla y aclarar las cosas.

Después de ver a Tsunade nos separamos, voy a buscar a Naruto lo encuentro trajeado y tratando de alisarse su pelo lo cual es misión fallida.

-Sasuke- Dice alegremente en cuanto me ve.

-¿Iras a la boda?- Le pregunto sabiendo la respuesta.

-Claro, ¡Vamos!

-Bueno, pasa por mí a mi casa... iré arreglarme porque acabo de llegar.

-Pero se hará tarde-Le escucho decir pero ya me he desaparecido.

Llego a casa me meto corriendo al baño para ducharme, una vez fuera me pongo a buscar un traje para el evento, elijo uno negro, una camisa gris oscura y una corbata negra al comparación del dobe yo no hago el intento de peinarme... mi peinado está bien.

Tocan la puerta y escucho los gritos de Naruto filtrarse como siempre. Bajo rápido abro la puerta me dispongo a salir pero me encuentro a Sakura impidiéndolo me mira sorprendida con esa cara de embelesamiento que me pone de mal humor ¿nunca lo entenderá? Me hace chasquear la lengua.

-Sasuke kun, te ves muy bien- Me dice.

-A mi no me dijiste eso- Se queja Naruto.

Ruedo los ojos cierro la puerta, nos ponemos en marcha y como siempre se cuelga de mi brazo eso me molesta... pero ahora ocupo mis pensamientos en la gatita... estoy ansioso por verla espero poder robármela al finalizar el evento.

Al llegar el evento ya ha iniciado así que tomamos asiento en una mesa en el fondo, rápidamente la busco con la mirada y la encuentro... su pelo azulado se encuentra atado puedo verle parte de su espalda blanca, parece ser que viste un vestido no lo sé... luce hermosa aunque solo he podido verle un poco... un momento ¿ese pelirrojo esta con ella? ¿Quién es? Ella ha dirigido unas miradas hacia él y él también ¿qué mierda?

Al terminar la ceremonia se les unen el perro, Shino, Shikamaru, Kankuro y Temari... una vez que se han girado puedo verles... es Gaara ¿qué hace con ella? Parece que se han enrollado en una conversación ella se ha sonrojado por algún comentario de la rubia. ¡Tsk parecen muy divertidos! Pero no me gusta para nada la cercanía que están teniendo esos dos, quiero levantarme y tomarla del brazo sacarla de ahí pero no puedo cometer esa imprudencia.

Ino y Sai se sientan en nuestra mesa.

-Chicos-Le saluda Sakura.- Sasuke kun ¿quieres alguna bebida?

-No- Le contesto dejando salir mi enfado.

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke kun? –Me pregunta Ino me limito a mirarla austeramente.

\- Debe tener hambre- Contesta Naruto-Espero que nos traigan ramen.

Esos también se ponen a conversar de pronto Sakura vuelve a molestar.

-Sasuke kun... hoy te ves muy guapo- La miro fastidiado- Sasuke kun, no puedes seguir siempre con esa actitud, deberías dejar entrar a alguien en tu vida... déjame entrar Sasuke kun, déjame entrar a tu vida... déjame estar contigo.

-Sakura...- Me debato entre decirle de mala manera que no moleste o decírselo de buena manera...

Pero me distraigo observando la mesa de Hinata les han entregado la comida empiezan a comer veo al pelirrojo demasiado atento con ella ¡mierda! ¿Qué estás haciendo Hinata? Deja de sonreírle te mira como un estúpido.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke kun?- Me pregunta Sakura y enfoca hacia donde miro -¡Oh, es Hinata y Gaara!

-¿Gaara dónde?-Pregunta Naruto mirando a todas partes.

-¡Wow!-Dice Ino- lucen bien juntos- ¡Tsk! Estupideces.

Vuelven a conversar y yo me enfoco a cuidar a Hinata.

-Sasuke kun, dame la oportunidad- Sakura me ha tomado la mano.

-Sakura, no molestes. –Le digo fastidiado y jalo mi mano.

¿A dónde van todos? ¡Tsk! Se han puesto a bailar y los han dejado solos... Necesito encontrar la manera de llevármela de aquí ¡Vamos gatita mira hacia acá! La ira me empieza a invadir, quiero hacerlo pedazos... Gaara ha tomado la mano de Hinata y ella le sonríe ¿por qué está ocurriendo eso? ¿Por qué jodidos ella le permite eso?

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke? –Me pregunta Ino, y hasta ese momento soy consciente que aprieto mis puños con fuerzas cierro los ojos porque quiero hacer desaparecer el sharingan ¡mierda!

Esos dos están teniendo una conversación, él le ha tomado la mano... no puedo perderme detalles así que observo a mis acompañantes que me miran escépticos y curiosos... finjo que no pasa nada y ellos vuelven a lo suyo.

Mi Hinata y el de la arena parecen tener una conversación, ¡Bien gatita! Ella ha escapado de su agarre... pero siguen teniendo una amena conversación, incluso puedo verle interesada y entretenida... ¿divertida? ¿Por qué sonríe tanto?

¡Bien por fin piensa marcharse! Se levanto de la mesa solo tengo que esperar que abandone el lugar y ya veré la manera de acercarme a ella... ¿Qué? Le extiende la mano y ella la toma, se levanta y van tomados de la mano... ¡mierda! Suficiente me levanto de la mesa dispuesto a llevármela ahora mismo.

-Sasuke –Me llama Sakura y me agarra de la mano -¿A dónde vas?

Y por un momento recupero mi cordura, estuve a punto de montar un escándalo ¿qué me está pasando? Me siento totalmente encabronado verla tomada de la mano de otro, verla sonreírle a otro y verla feliz con otro ¡mierda!

Se han puesto a bailar al poco tiempo la puedo ver moverse de maravilla, me hipnotiza con sus movimientos... pero ¡mierda! No deja de sonreír y ese no es el problema... es que le sonríe a él parece muy divertida con él... Trato de lidiar con mi rabia mientras que los observo ahí... ¿Diablos Hinata qué mierda está ocurriendo? ¿Por qué está con él?

Pensé que las cosas no iban a empeorar pero la música romántica suena el pendejo de la arena la ha tomado de la cintura y la acerca a su cuerpo, mi rabia aumenta y si hubiera otra palabra más la diría pero solo acierto a decir que estoy encabronado, ese pendejo puede disfrutar de su compañía y mi rabia aumenta al observar que la tiene tan cerca ¡mierda! Mi cuerpo quiere ir ahí tomar a Hinata por la cintura y apartarla de ese imbécil, noquear a ese pendejo... pero eso sería ponerme en evidencia, así que Gaara disfruta tu momento.

La ha soltando y se van a sentar, eso debería mitigar mi rabia pero no es así quiero a ese cabrón lejos de ella ahora mismo. Después de un rato se le acercan unas personas y de una vez por todas se aleja de ella.

-Me voy- Les digo de forma seca a todos me miran sorprendidos y antes de que puedan decirme algo desaparezco para posicionarme en un lugar oscuro del jardín y planear mi siguiente paso.

Se levanta al poco tiempo la sigo con la mirada y parece acercarse a la entrada de su mansión camino sigilosamente cuidando de no ser muy llamativo y la sigo.

Entro a la mansión un poco después que ella sintiendo que la sangre me hierve quiero una explicación y más vale que la tenga para lo que me ha tocado presenciar esta noche. Se encuentra parada frente a la tarja sostiene un vaso de agua y le da pequeños sorbos. Camino de prisa hacia ella, la tomo del brazo girándola a mí, me mira sorprendida y sus labios susurran mi nombre.

\- ¿Qué diablos hacías con ese pendejo de la arena?- Me mira aún sorprendida y jala su brazo para mí sorpresa, liberándose de mi agarre.

\- ¿A ti te importa?- Me pregunta su voz suena con cierto eje de inseguridad. Nena no estoy para esos juegos.

\- Respóndeme- Le urjo.

\- No tengo porque hacerlo- ¿A qué mierda viene esa actitud?

\- ¿Es el nuevo semental en turno? – Le pregunto furioso.

Su mano choca en mi mejilla haciendo que gire la cabeza por su sorpresiva cachetada, la miro enojado y sorprendido pero su cara luce furiosa (Creo es la primera vez que la veo así)

-Deja de ofenderme- Me dice firmemente.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso- Le advierto moviendo la quijada, aún procesando lo que acaba de hacer.

-Tú tampoco, estoy cansada de tu actitud.- Me dice haciendo que frunza el ceño ¿de qué mierda habla? - ¿Por qué haces esto? Me confundes... no te puedo querer... ni anhelar tu cariño, ¿entonces por qué actúas como si yo te perteneciera?

-Porque me perteneces, eres mía Hinata-Le contesto su absurda pregunta, acercándome a ella.

Y ahí está regresa su nerviosismo por mi sola cercanía puedo ver que intenta jalar oxigeno.

-Basta Sasuke kun- Dice apoyando sus manos en mi pecho de forma que impide que acerque nuestros cuerpos. –No seas egoísta... –Levanta la mirada y puedo ver sus ojos vidriosos por el llanto que quiere salir de ellos- Tú no me quieres de la forma que yo necesito, no puede ser solo sexo porque necesito más... y tú no estás dispuesto a dármelo... y aunque lo estuvieras debo hacer lo correcto, tú mismo lo dijiste debo cumplir con los objetivos que se me han planteado y uno de ellos es casarme y dejar la aldea.

¿Qué mierda dice? ¿Cuándo dije que debía casarse? No nena tú eres mía y no vas a ser de nadie más... ¿por qué no te has acostado con él, verdad?

-¿Te acostaste con él? –Le pregunto quiero saberlo ahora mismo, y si la respuesta es positiva me encargaré de exterminarlo junto con tu maldito padre. Frunce el ceño, niega de forma molesta.

-¿Es lo único qué te interesa?- Me pregunta pero por su actitud estoy casi seguro que no ha sido así, que ella sigue siendo solo mía.

Me doy la vuelta tratando de tranquilizarme, hablarle así no va a funcionar mucho además está en un plan que no me ayuda en nada, me voy unos días y todo se sale de control ¡dale por su lado Sasuke!

-Hinata- Le vuelvo a hablar y volteo a verla- Deja de hacer tonterías y aléjate de Gaara, porque la próxima vez tendré que intervenir.

-Sasuke kun- Dice recuperando su susurro de voz-He decidido lo que debo hacer... y una de esas cosas es no volver a estar contigo- Sus palabras me dejan pasmado.

¿Helado? Que diga que no volverá a estar conmigo provoca que sienta una angustia en mi pecho y me acerco a ella y la tomo por la cintura acercándola a mi cuerpo provocando que mi polla de un pequeño respingo al sentir su calor, su cuerpo. Me mira con sus ojos completamente abiertos, sus manos se posan en mis brazos y me abalanzo a sus labios, labios que son míos, solo míos... los devoro con desespero con ansías, mi lengua se aventura a su boca a sentirla a provocarla y para mi suerte ella me corresponde, tomo su trasero en mis manos y lo aprieto acercándola a mi erección... abandono sus labios para besarle el cuello y aventurarme a su escote, puedo escucharle jadear y cuando llego a la pequeña línea que se forma al unir sus pechos suelta un pequeño y apenas perceptible gemido... ¡oh nena como te extrañaba!

Luce fenomenal en ese vestido, parece una diosa... su olor, su cuerpo y calor me vuelven loco quiero tenerla desde el día que salió de mi casa y ya no aguanto más, la siento a un lado de la tarja dispuesto a hacerla mía en ese instante.

-Sasuke kun, no... ¡No! –Dice y al mismo tiempo me avienta logrando bajarse. –Ya no quiero más esto- Me dice.

-Claro que lo quieres, mira como estas... también me deseas.

Al terminar de decirlo se escuchan unos pasos y entra una mujer con el uniforme de mesera.

-Meri chan- Hinata la ve y le nombra un poco asustada.

-Señorita, Gaara sama la busca.

Hinata me mira aún agitada hace una fina línea con sus labios y camina hacia la mesera, pero se lo impido tomándola nuevamente del brazo.

-No hemos terminado de hablar.- Me mira sorprendida y puedo ver que la otra chica lo hace de igual manera.

-¿Qué esperas lárgate? Y dile que no la encontraste- Le ordeno, la chica me mira asustada y dudando retrocede para cumplir mis órdenes.

-No, Meri chan- Le dice contradiciendo mi orden.- Sasuke kun, suéltame o Meri chan irá por ayuda.

¿Me está amenazando? Enarco la ceja y suspiro tratando de no reír burlonamente.

-¿Crees que pueda llegar lejos?- La chica me mira asustada.

-En tal caso ¿qué explicación piensas dar?- Me contesta Hinata con cierto eje de duda en su voz, ¡buena jugada!

¡Enfócate Sasuke! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Quiere irse? Pues déjala ir. Chasqueo la boca pensando que hacer y decirle.

-Hinata, no hemos terminado de hablar. No te lo repetiré nuevamente ya te dije que debes hacer con ese imbécil.

Me acercó a su oído y en un susurro que la intrusa no pueda escuchar pero dándole énfasis a cada palabra le digo:

-Eres mía.- Y desaparezco de la cocina.

Por un momento pensé en irme a mi casa, pero no pienso dejarla a merced de ese estúpido... prefiero ser testigo de lo que va a suceder.

 **WIIIIIIII otro capítulo más! Estoy extasiada me imagino a Sasuke haciéndome esa escena jajaja...**

 **Niñas gracias por sus reviews del capítulo de ayer... ¿Qué piensan que sucederá? ¿Qué más le agradaría que pasara? (Debo aclarar que quizás no todos sus deseos se cumplan pero a veces me ayudan o puedo complacerles)**

 **Besos, saludos y gracias por leerme y repetirme cosas buenas... jiji... Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	35. Visitas a la academia

**POV HINATA**

Me acerco a la tarja para dejar el vaso aunque le sigo dando pequeños sorbos, mientras pienso en lo larga que puede ser esta noche. Alguien me toma del brazo y de un movimiento brusco me gira y puedo verle la cara, estoy tan sorprendida de ver a Sasuke kun que apenas soy capaz de susurrar su nombre, ¿dónde se había metido? ¿Él ha estado aquí todo el tiempo o acaba de llegar?

\- ¿Qué diablos hacías con ese pendejo de la arena?- Él me pregunta eso y todo dentro de mí se vuelve a descomponer, enserio no comprendo su actitud... lo único que puedo hacer es soltarme de su agarre.

\- ¿A ti te importa?- Le pregunto porque quiero saber que hay detrás de su pregunta, anhelando que su respuesta sea positiva... pero tratando de mantener mi distancia.

\- Respóndeme- Me dice molesto y mirándome fijamente, su oscuridad empieza a llenar el lugar.

\- No tengo porque hacerlo- Le respondo, tratando de ponerme en la misma actitud que él tiene hacia mí...

\- ¿Es el nuevo semental en turno? – ¿Qué dijo? Esto es el colmo...

Sus palabras me llenan de ira, ¿cómo puede decirme eso? ¿Cree que solo por acostarme con él soy una cualquiera? Mi cuerpo reacciona solo ante su insulto y le doy una fuerte bofetada, su cabeza gira por mi golpe y por primera vez soy capaz de verle retando su mirada que ahora me enfoca despertando el sharingan, su mejilla comienza a ponerse roja pero la adrenalina aun corre por mi cuerpo y estoy dispuesta a dejarle las cosas en claro.

-Deja de ofenderme- Le digo molesta.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso- Me dice y parece procesar que me he atrevido a golpearle.

-Tú tampoco, estoy cansada de tu actitud.- Le respondo casi de inmediato, él frunce el ceño y me mira de forma extraña lo que es suficiente para que todo vuelva a su lugar y me siento frágil- ¿Por qué haces esto? Me confundes... no te puedo querer... ni anhelar tu cariño, ¿entonces por qué actúas como si yo te perteneciera? –Le digo exponiéndole lo que me está haciendo, no creo que él pueda entenderlo... pero quizás lo hace y se dé cuenta de lo injusto que es.

-Porque me perteneces, eres mía Hinata- Me contesta y su egocentricidad me deja pasmada, puedo verle acercarse a mí y tengo miedo de tenerle cerca, lo he anhelado estos días pero su sinceridad hace que no quiera tenerle cerca... no de esta manera.

-Basta Sasuke kun- Soy capaz de decirle al mismo tiempo que intento frenarlo al tocarlo del pecho pero ahí está esa electricidad y la fuerza que había puesto en eso desaparece–No seas egoísta... – Soy capaz de decirle, y le miro a sus ojos ¿por qué hace esto? ¿No entiende que quiero seguir con mi vida? - Tú no me quieres de la forma que yo necesito, no puede ser solo sexo porque necesito más... y tú no estás dispuesto a dármelo... y aunque lo estuvieras debo hacer lo correcto, tú mismo lo dijiste debo cumplir con los objetivos que se me han planteado uno de ellos es casarme y dejar la aldea.- Le digo explicando lo que ya debería saber, lo que ya sabe... él no quiere que le hable de mis sentimientos pero ahí están implícitos y también está lo que necesito, por más que le ame él no está dispuesto a corresponderme y yo debo hacer lo correcto.

Ha fruncido sus cejas como si tratase entender lo que le he dicho, de pronto en sus ojos vuelve a posarse la chispa de furia.

-¿Te acostaste con él? –No puedo creer que vuelva con una pregunta de ese tipo ¿por qué de pronto le interesa con quién estoy y de las maneras con las que podría estar?

Niego con la cabeza indignada de sus preguntas, ¿por qué hace esto? ¿Por qué le interesa si yo no le intereso? ¿Qué quiere de mí? Él puede tener a cualquiera que quiera... ¿por qué me hace esto justo a mí?

-¿Es lo único qué te interesa?- Le pregunto ¿nunca será capaz de preguntar por mis sentimientos o algo más adecuado?

Se da la vuelta y pienso que se marchara pero no lo hace mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro, voltea y me mira de nueva cuenta su sharingan ya no esta... su expresión ha cambiado un poco, su rostro me cautiva y está de vuelta toda mi necesidad por él.

-Hinata, deja de hacer tonterías y aléjate de Gaara, porque la próxima vez tendré que intervenir. –Me dice con un tono de voz más sereno, sin embargo algo me dice que es falso y que sigue molesto.

¿De qué forma piensa intervenir? ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Será que me quiere? Es absurdo Hinata... Debo ser clara y pedirle que deje de buscarme porque a todo lo que ha dicho él volverá... él cree que soy un objeto de su propiedad... y ya no puede ser así.

-Sasuke kun, he decidido lo que debo hacer... y una de esas cosas es no volver a estar contigo- Le digo nerviosa, con dolor por lo que conllevan mis palabras y porque es la despedida.

Parece sorprendido por mis palabras, yo quito mis manos de su pecho y solo soy capaz de mirarle con cautela... y de pronto de la nada siento sus manos en mi cintura me toma con fuerza me acerca a su cuerpo y todo explota mi corazón late rápidamente, mi respiración se alborota se vuelve ineficaz, su aroma inunda mi cuerpo provocando miles de sensaciones... mi sorpresa es obvia, no esperaba eso como contestación en una respuesta automática le agarro sus brazos, lo siguiente de lo que soy consciente es que me besa apasionadamente, mis labios se pierden en los suyos calmando todo lo que me ha atormentado estos días, dando un poco de calma, sus manos se mueven y van a mi trasero acercándome aún más a su cuerpo, comienzo a excitarme y a disfrutar de su cercanía, de su cuerpo... Sus labios abandonan los míos pero no mi piel, siguen bajando tocándome por el cuello provocando sensaciones placenteras llega a mi busto y comienzo a jadear expectante, deseando más. De un movimiento del que apenas soy consciente me sube a la tarja, se mete entre mis piernas y acerca su parte íntima, puedo sentir su pene en erección y lo empieza a frotar contra mi aún con la ropa puesta puedo sentirle... y comienzo a responder lubricándome lista para que él entré en mi.

-Sasuke kun, no... ¡No! – Le digo recuperando la cordura, no puedo hacer esto, no aquí... no de nuevo... se encuentra desprevenido y gracias a eso tambalea yéndose hacia atrás, aprovecho y vuelvo a pararme tratando de recuperar el aire y la compostura–Ya no quiero más esto- Le digo triste, pero firme.

-Claro que lo quieres, mira como estas... también me deseas.- Me responde enseguida y vuelve a dejarme con la boca abierta por la seguridad de sus palabras... pero él tiene razón le deseo.

Pienso en qué decirle pero soy consciente de que alguien ha entrado y me preocupo por lo que puede haber escuchado esta persona.

-Meri chan- Hablo cuando puedo verla, ella me mira sorprendida.

-Señorita, Gaara sama la busca.- Me dice mirando a Sasuke kun y luego nuevamente a mí... ¿habrá escuchado algo?

Supongo que todo está dicho... así que decido salir con Meri chan y preguntarle directamente si ha escuchado algo, además debo pedirle que no diga nada respecto a que me encontró con él. Camino hacia ella pero Sasuke kun me toma de forma sorpresiva del brazo impidiéndome continuar, inmediatamente volteo a verlo y me dice:

-No hemos terminado de hablar.- ¿pero qué más quiere que hablemos? Voltea a ver a Meri chan-¿Qué esperas lárgate? Y dile que no la encontraste- Le grita molesto a Meri chan, dejándome aún más sorprendida miro a Meri chan que luce asustada y se debate en obedecerlo o no.

-No, Meri chan- Le digo tratando de controlar la situación y trato de sonar convincente y lo amenazo.- Sasuke kun, suéltame o Meri chan irá por ayuda.

Enarca su ceja y su cara es burlona, parece que en vez de asustarlo lo divertí ¿qué le parece divertido?

-¿Crees que pueda llegar lejos?- Me dice calmadamente y entiendo su burla... tiene razón.

-En tal caso ¿qué explicación piensas dar?- Le digo al imaginar la situación, no sé si funcione pero después de todo él no quiere que nos relacionen. Escucho que ha chasqueado la lengua.

-Hinata, no hemos terminado de hablar. No te lo repetiré nuevamente ya te dije que debes hacer con ese imbécil.- Me dice frente a Meri chan, ¿qué está haciendo? Volteo a verla luce evidentemente sorprendida y confundida, esto es demasiado comprometedor debo decirle que me deje a solas con él antes de que escuche más...

Pero sentir el cuerpo de Sasuke kun acercándose me saca de mis pensamientos, vuelvo a observarle... pero estoy sorprendida... él provoca esto, que me pierda.

-Eres mía.- Me dice en un susurro de voz y desaparece.

Siento un gran hueco en mi pecho y lucho por no echarme a llorar ahora mismo. Escucho a Meri chan correr hacia mí toma de mi brazo.

-¿Se encuentra bien? –Asiento levemente y tratando de no sacar mis sentimientos le digo:

-Meri chan, por favor no digas nada sobre esto ¿olvídalo sí?

-Por supuesto Hinata sama, no deseo meterla en problemas- Me dice con una mirada que no puedo describir pero luce cómplice y comprensiva, asiento y comienzo a caminar fuera de la cocina.

Pero Meri chan toma de mi brazo y me dice:

-Hinata sama, él era por el que ha estado triste en algunas ocasiones ¿cierto?

Me congelo ante su pregunta, y no sé que responderle.

-No-Le digo tratando de mentirle, cortando el tema.

-Hinata sama, no quiero ser indiscreta ni nada por el estilo... yo lave una playera con el símbolo del clan Uchiha que estaba entre su ropa un día entre semana en el cual usted se encontraba en la aldea... la conozco de varios años y su comportamiento ha cambiado de pronto... hoy me quedo claro que él le estaba reclamando algo y su actitud estaba enojado y celoso... quizás usted tenga algo que ver con él, sé que no me incumbe pero la aprecio y aunque mi opinión no tenga validez quiero dársela... no se meta en problemas con Hiashi sama, él detesta al clan Uchiha... y Uchiha Sasuke es malo para usted... No se preocupe de mis labios no saldrá nada de lo que me toco presenciar esta noche, incluso olvidaré todo- Dice y me suelta comienza a caminar fuera del lugar.

Yo me recargo en la puerta de la cocina y una lagrima traicionera sale, ¿qué más quisiera yo de Sasuke kun estuviera celoso y que yo le importase de la forma correcta? Pero solo sirvió para que Meri chan confirmará sus sospechas, fui tan descuidada al dejar la playera de Sasuke kun en el cesto de ropa sucia y la olvide, así fue como Hanabi la encontró en mi closet ¿por qué no pensé como llegó a mi closet?

Secó la lagrima, por ahora debo confiar en que Meri chan no va a delatarme y sé que así será... confío en ella debo seguir con lo que me he propuesto aunque el encuentro con Sasuke kun me haya dejado deshecha debo seguir con esto.

Salgo de nueva cuenta al jardín y me encuentro a Gaara sama en la mesa, al verme me mira sorprendido.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Me pregunta en cuanto llego.

-Fui por un poco de agua-Le contesto enseguida - siento la demora, pensé que tardaría un poco más.

-Lo siento-Me dice- Como kazekage siempre habrán asuntos que tratar.

Asiento tratando de prestarle atención, aunque me es difícil concentrarme después de lo que acabo de vivir, me siento fatal ¿por qué es tan egoísta conmigo, por qué Sasuke kun? ¿Por qué no puedes amarme?

-Ey, ¿ustedes dos que hacen tan juntos? –Escucho la voz de Sakura san, seguida de Ino chan y Sai kun se sientan en nuestra mesa.

Los miro y no sé que responderle.

-Hablando- Contesta secamente Gaara sama.

-Pensé que era otro prometido- Contesta de inmediato- Aunque claro no creo que Gaara tenga que recurrir a métodos sucios, así que por eso estarías a salvo... pero solo es un encuentro casual, no tenemos nada que investigar- Dice sonriente y cómo si hubiese hecho un descubrimiento no estoy de ánimos pero me controlo para no decirle nada imprudente, esto se lo debo a mi padre.

-No soy su prometido-Le contesta Gaara sama con su voz grave y yo por alguna razón me encuentro avergonzada, sé que no lo es y no es por ese motivo que me siento así... es la situación incómoda.- Sin embargo, Hinata es una mujer muy bella y agradable tendría razones de sobra para querer serlo.

Sus palabras me dejan sorprendida y no solo a mí, Sakura san ha abierto la boca y ha abierto grandemente sus ojos... un rubor se apodera de mis mejillas ¿Gaara lo habrá dicho porque en verdad lo piensa o solo quiso ayudarme a quedar bien? Ino rompe el silencio que se ha formado y me ayuda a salir de la bochornosa situación.

-Claro que Hinata lo es... y luego te puedo dar algunos tips- Le dice Ino chan a Gaara sama, provocando que ahora sea él quien se sonroje un poco.

Los invitados comienzan a irse poco a poco y nuestra conversación se ha tornado a temas más triviales, finalmente Sakura san, Ino chan y Sai kun también se marchan, Temari san se acerca y me pide hablar conmigo antes de irse, caminamos hacia la puerta de la mansión pero se queda parada y hago lo mismo.

-Hinata-Dice con su voz imponente- Estoy sorprendida que Gaara haya aceptado tratarte, pensé que no lo haría lucía molesto cuando se lo propusieron aún cuando veníamos hacía acá no tenía ningún interés de hacerlo... pero ayer llegó diferente no sabíamos el motivo... y hoy pude verle contigo estoy segura que ayer pasaron la tarde juntos-Me es imposible no ruborizarme ante sus conclusiones acertadas se nota que es una estratega- Es obvio que le interesas a mi hermano- Sus palabras me sorprenden- No sé hasta que punto, pero te pido que le conozcas bien me atrevo a decir que no te desagrada... Hinata, Gaara, es un buen chico si tú lo dejas ir no será inteligente de tu parte... además para ser sincera me agradas de cuñada, aunque no te conozca solo por el simple hecho de ver la transformación de mi hermano a tu lado.

No sé qué decirle, me abruman un poco sus palabras, ella me sonríe y le correspondo.

-Tengo toda la intención-Le contesto nerviosa- de conocerle, él ha sido muy bueno conmigo.

Le contesto sincera ella me abraza, y aunque me sorprende su acto intento corresponder luego caminamos hacia los chicos ella se toma del brazo de Shikamaru y junto a Kankuro comienzan a caminar.

-Bueno tengo que irme, mañana regresaré a mi aldea-Gaara sama me mira al decirlo y yo le correspondo-Por ahora no sé que seguirá respecto a lo de nosotros, te mandaré algún mensaje... ha sido un placer conocerte Hinata. –Y al decirlo se acerca a mí de forma sorpresiva siento sus labios en mi mejilla en un rápido y casto beso.

-Buenas noches- Escucho la voz de mi padre provenir a mis espaldas.

Gaara sama se incorpora rápidamente y corresponde a mi padre.

-Buenas noches.- No veo ninguna expresión en su rostro y vuelve a poner sus brazos cruzados en su pecho. – Le comunicaba a Hinata que regreso mañana temprano a mi aldea, me mantendré en contacto con usted- Le dice y a continuación se da la vuelta y sigue el camino que tomaron sus hermanos.

-No me agrada del todo su actitud- Dice mi padre de pronto.

Le miro sorprendida ¿qué quiere decir?

-Es algo insolente- Completa.- Vamos adentro quiero hablar contigo y Hanabi.

Le sigo sin muchas ganas vamos a su despacho y comienza a decirnos pormenores acerca de la nueva situación familiar me siento agotada después de esta tarde así que cuando nos deja marcharnos a nuestras habitaciones y me he puesto mi ropa de dormir concilio el sueño rápidamente.

Al despertar siento un vacío en mi pecho... vacío que se incrementa con el paso de los días y ausencia de Sasuke kun... sabía que sería difícil estar sin él pero ¿por qué tiene que desgarrar todo mi interior?

-Hinata sama- Entra Meri chan a la habitación- Hoy regresa su primo y Tenten de su viaje de bodas y su padre ha organizado una comida para recibirlos, me ordeno avisarle.

-Gracias Meri chan-Le contesto esperando que salga de la habitación.

-Hinata sama, alégrese... estos días apenas si ha probado bocado si sigue así perderá mucho peso.

-Estoy bien-Le sonrío tratando de tranquilizarla, no hemos mencionado el tema de Sasuke kun desde ese día ha transcurrido una dura semana pero sé que puedo confiar en ella. –Todo estará bien, no te preocupes... trataré de llegar a tiempo a la comida. –Le digo y salgo de mi habitación para cumplir con mis deberes en la academia.

Al llegar a la academia comienzo a observar los libros y repasar la lección de hoy me encuentro las dos cartas que he recibido de Gaara sama, esta muy atento a cumplir con nuestro pacto y sigue en el plan de conocerme aún más... él es agradable y aunque llevamos poco tiempo de conocernos le puedo considerar un amigo y aunque es guapo no puedo encontrar el ánimo para interesarme más por él ¿por qué tiene que ser tan difícil?

Falta media hora para las tres y especialmente hoy algunos niños se han retrasado de sus actividades, tengo ganas de ver a mi nisan y a Tenten... me despido de algunos y regreso a mi escritorio dispuesta a tomar la iniciativa de escribirle una carta a Gaara sama.

-Hinata-La voz de Sasuke kun invade el lugar y le veo parado a lado de mi escritorio, todo dentro de mí se descompone pero al mismo tiempo se une, puedo verle su expresión impasible y quiero sentir la seguridad de sus brazos... pero me devuelvo a la realidad al escuchar unos pequeños pasos que se acercan a Sasuke kun.

-¡Wow!-Exclama al pequeño, parece muy sorprendido de verle después de todo Sasuke kun es una leyenda.- ¿Es Uchiha Sasuke?- Pregunta aún entusiasmado y puedo ver todas las caritas aún presentes iluminadas por la emoción de verle en persona quizás por primera vez.

-Sugoi- Sasuke kun parece contrariado por su cercanía.

-¿También será nuestro sensei?- Lia se acerca y me pregunta con un entusiasmo en su cara.

Vaya que ajetreo se armo en un momento y no sé qué decirles ¿por qué Sasuke kun ha venido aquí? Sea cual sea la razón la agradezco porque me ha devuelto el palpitar de mi corazón. Su cara empieza a tornarse aún más molesta y debo solucionar esto.

-Niños, vamos vayan a terminar sus preguntas para que puedan ir a casa. –Les digo y funcionan regresan a sus lugares decepcionados... aún le observan con curiosidad pero pronto dejaran de hacerlo.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le pregunto tímidamente y con emoción de volverle a ver.

-Buscaba a Sakura- Me dice rompiendo el silencio... mi corazón ha recibido otro golpe y vuelve a debilitarse- Te vi y pensé que podrías saber su ubicación.

Quiero controlar mi expresión y que no sea obvia la desilusión, le meneo la cabeza de forma negativa y le digo:

-No, Sasuke kun- Y bajo la mirada para no descomponerme aún más. - Quizás en la dirección puedas encontrarle.

Le digo tratando de contestarle y él sale del lugar al parecer tiene prisa de encontrarla ¿acaso ellos dos ya estarán juntos? Mi corazón se oprime aún más.

Los niños se van a su casa y yo a la mía, en la comida me cuesta concentrarme después de mi encuentro con él todo se ha vuelto a romper dentro de mí...

Por la tarde voy con las chicos a cenar un poco de barbacoa, no tengo ganas pero ya había quedado con ellos hace un par de días y negarme no serviriía de nada. Entramos al lugar y puedo ver en un mesa del fondo a Sasuke kun con Naruto kun, parecen tener una buena conversación.

Los chicos como siempre hablan de sus misiones, Kiba kun, esta tomando mucho y si sigue así seguramente se va a poner ebrio... Escucho la voz de Naruto kun...

-Vamos Sasuke-Dice y se sienta en nuestra mesa no sin antes dar un empujón a Sasuke kun que sin más remedio toma asiento.

Sasuke kun permanece en silencio, y los chicos comienzan a hablar de cosas sin importancia, veo a Shino kun cansado así que en cuanto Naruto kun y Kiba kun comienzan a discutir decide marcharse, creo que tendré de hacerme cargo de Kiba kun sola...

-Ninguno de los dos- Escucho a Sasuke kun decirles firmemente para acallar su discusión.

Ambos se giran a verlo y me temo que estallara una pelea aquí mismo.

-Ey teme acéptalo soy mejor- Dice Naruto dirigiéndose a Sasuke kun.

-Claro que no, yo aún soy capaz de tomar otra botella de sake-Kiba kun, habla... se observa con Naruto kun y ambos corren sin cuidado hacia la barra.

¿Me he quedado a solas con Sasuke kun? Me giro para verlo y tiene enarcada una ceja, parece que le cuesta aceptar la actitud que han tenido Kiba kun y Naruto kun... de pronto me mira y me congelo perdiendo en su mirada oscura.

-¿Qué Hyuga?- Me pregunta, ¿fui obvia? Asustada por su pregunta y no saber qué hacer le niego con la cabeza, me mira extrañado.

-Será mejor que me retire. –Le digo tratando de huir de la situación.

-¿Ahora me tienes miedo? No pienso morderte- Me dice mirándome fijamente y me es imposible no ponerme aún más nerviosa.

-Sé que no- Obviamente no lo hará, después de lo que ha ocurrido... no volverá a suceder.

-¿Aún no me conoces?- Me dice usando un tono de voz que me pone en alerta- No deberías confiar en mi palabra- Me dice y lo entiendo... entiendo que quiere decir que no puedo confiar en él... y creo que esconde en su frase esconde cierto sentido erótico.

-Sasuke kun- Le digo tratando que volvamos a tener una conversación sin dobles sentidos.

-¿Qué gatita? – ¿Me ha llamado gatita nuevamente? Mi corazón se alborota al escucharle y mi cuerpo vuelve a cobrar vida... él es así descompone todo pero puede solucionarlo de igual forma... ¿o soy yo la que decide que sea así?

Todo sucede rápidamente puesto que ahora él se encuentra sentado justo frente a mí y ha tomado mi mejilla... mi corazón bombea aún más fuerte y su tacto parece despertar cada célula muerta en mí... llenándome de calor, ese que había abandonado mi cuerpo hace días.

–Tal vez deberías acompañarme a casa- Me dice mirándome fijamente en un susurro, y por supuesto que lo deseo pero sé que si lo hago volveré a ser solo un objeto sexual.

-No- Le contesto mirándole y me doy cuenta que tiene unas enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos ¿No ha dormido bien? - ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien- Me responde inseguro procesando mi pregunta - ¿tú?

-Estoy bien. –Le miento, ¿podría estar bien lejos de él? Sigo viva... pero no estoy para nada bien le extraño tanto.

-¿Te agrada lo que haces en la academia? –Me pregunta, le sonrío y le respondo sin dudar:

-Tiene su lado bueno... pasarle conocimientos a las nuevas generaciones es una responsabilidad grande pero también muy gratificante... aunque a veces extraño las misiones.

-Pero estas más segura aquí- Me dice.

-¿Por qué? – ¿por qué afirma eso?

\- Si no me equivoco en tu última misión te hirieron en el abdomen por tratar de proteger a alguien que no lo necesitaba- Me dice como si le explicara a un niño pequeño... ¿aún se encuentra molesto por eso?

-Si alguien desea lastimarme lo va a conseguir, ya ves un simple té me ha detenido.- Le digo, en ningún lado uno puede estar totalmente seguro.

-Eso fue porque eres ingenua... –Me dice mirándome algo molesto, ¿será así?

-Para algunas cosas- Si lo es un poco, a veces soy ingenua le veo sonreír pero de pronto su semblante cambia.

-¿Sigues con la tontería de relacionarte con Gaara?- ¿Otra vez con Gaara? ¿Por qué me devuelve a la realidad tan bruscamente? Pero es así... no debí confundir las cosas.

-No es tontería- Le respondo, es lo que debo hacer... es lo correcto.

-¿Por qué lo haces? –Me pregunta.

-Es lo que debo hacer- Le digo esperando que ya no hable sobre eso... evitando su mirada y aceptando que esto es inútil... no sueñes con un acercamiento con Sasuke kun Hinata... él no quiere eso.

Sus manos sobre las mías hacen que le mire, puedo sentir que aplica un poco de fuerza haciendo que me sienta reconfortada.

-Haz lo que quieres hacer- Me dice ¿acaso podrá leer mis pensamientos? Porque lo único que quiero hacer es correr a sus brazos y olvidar mi realidad, trato de controlar mi nerviosismo y me muerdo el labio inferior.

-Sasuke kun, para algunos... no podemos ir haciendo lo que queremos. –Le digo tratando de alejarme de él, pero no suelta mis manos y en cambio se inclina sobre la mesa poniéndose aún más cerca de mí.

-Es porque no lo deseas.-Me dice de forma segura... y las cosas no son así lo que más deseo es estar con él... ¿por eso no puedo huir? Por eso no he puesto la suficiente fuerza para romper su agarre e irme del lugar... él tiene razón.

-Es porque no puedo- Le contesto refiriéndome a que no puedo hacer lo que en verdad quiero. Me sonríe de esa forma tan sexy que me desarma.

 **POV SASUKE**

Me siento en el tejado de la mansión y después de un rato Hinata sale y se dirige a sentarse de nueva cuenta a lado del pelirrojo ¿qué hace? Le dije que hiciera. Se sienta con él y se ha puesto a conversar con él, me desato el nudo de la corbata, encolerizado de verla ahí con ese pendejo ¿qué pretendes Hyuga? ¿En verdad quieres estar con ese imbécil?

¡Tsk! Me siento estúpido observando ese espectáculo, pero algo no me deja irme de ahí... Así que me alegro enormemente cuando se les une la molesta de Sakura, Ino y Sai, quizás debería acercarme un poco para escuchar su conversación, analizo el lugar pero no tengo opciones así que permanezco sentado frustrado observando sus reacciones.

Sakura parece llevar la conversación, percibo a Hinata incomoda... Gaara ha empezado hablar y lo que ha dicho los ha dejado sorprendidos un leve rubor aparece por las mejillas de Hinata y quiero saber que mierda dice para provocarlo... Sasuke estás perdiendo el estilo ¿qué haces aquí detrás de los movimientos de esa niña mimada? No puedo responderme y tampoco puedo irme... veo a la gente marcharse y mi cuerpo se encuentra anclado.

La hermana rubia de Gaara se acerca a la entrada justo debajo de donde me encuentro, las veo acercarse ¿Qué hace con Hinata? Y para mi sorpresa se detiene a unos pasos puedo observarlas perfectamente y escucharé de que hablan.

-Hinata, estoy sorprendida que Gaara haya aceptado tratarte, pensé que no lo haría lucía molesto cuando se lo propusieron aún cuando veníamos hacía acá no tenía ningún interés de hacerlo... pero ayer llegó diferente no sabíamos el motivo... y hoy pude verle contigo estoy segura que ayer pasaron la tarde juntos-¿Hinata paso la tarde con ese imbécil? Maldición sin darme cuenta aprieto los puños- Es obvio que le interesas a mi hermano, no sé hasta qué punto, pero te pido que le conozcas bien me atrevo a decir que no te desagrada... Hinata, Gaara, es un buen chico si tú lo dejas ir no será inteligente de tu parte... además para ser sincera me agradas de cuñada, aunque no te conozca solo por el simple hecho de ver la transformación de mi hermano a tu lado.

Vaya esa información ha calado en mi interior, me molesta que ese cabrón se interese en Hinata, pero hasta cierto punto puedo entenderlo ella tiene muchos atributos solo un ciego o un pendejo no se interesaría en ella... ¿pero ella paso la tarde con él? Ella se presta al juego, ya lo había visto pero ¿desde cuándo?

-Tengo toda la intención de conocerle, él ha sido muy bueno conmigo. –Hinata le responde y mi rabia aumenta, debo destrozar algo y no quiero irme sobre el cuello de ese pendejo, increíblemente uso mi autocontrol para no montar un espectáculo.

Chasqueo la lengua, pensando procesando sus palabras... por que salieron de su boca yo las escuche ella está jugando un juego muy sucio.

La veo tratarse con mucha familiaridad con Temari, y se va a la puerta con ella... y se queda a solas con ese pendejo comienzan a platicar pero están muy lejos de mi alcancé y obviamente no puedo escucharles.

-Hiashi sama-Escucho la voz de Neji y me percato que el viejo se ha parado a poca distancia de donde Hinata estuvo con la rubia.

-Dime-Le responde, de igual manera observa fijamente a Hinata.- ¿Qué sucede? Pensé que le agradaba para ella ¿acaso él no tiene que ver con esto? La rabia me sigue inundando porque había dejado fuera de esto a Hinata poniéndola como inocente, pero al parecer ese viejo no tiene nada que ver.

-No me gusta su insolencia... además el negarse a tomarla inmediatamente como prometida y poner estúpidas condiciones es un insulto.

Mis oídos están en su plática, parece ser que la gatita después de todo es inocente... pero mi mirada fijamente sobre Hinata, ese cabrón se inclina y la besa en la mejilla estoy a punto de lanzarme sobre ellos, cuando escucho al viejo maldecir.

-Cabrón. –Si estuviera en mejor estado probablemente soltaría una sonrisa ladina.

-Hiashi sama, tranquilo, ¿no era eso lo que se planeaba? Es obvio que el kazecage está cayendo en sus encantos.- Pinche Neji, me encargaré de ti también pronto.

-Sí-Le contesta el viejo- Pero bajo mis condiciones. –Y se aleja caminando hacía ellos... bien creo que el viejo se arreglara de solucionar las cosas por mí.

No sé qué diablos les diga, tiene una pequeña conversación con él... me intriga pero finalmente se larga, ¡Bien! Me siento furioso con Hinata ¿cómo puede permitirle eso a él? ¿Por qué le sigue el juego? ¿Por qué acepta que la bese? ¡Mierda! Me desaparezco y voy a su habitación dispuesto a reclamarle todo, pero ella no sube.

Mi cuerpo esta conteniendo toda la furia y coraje que me invade ¿por qué ella hace esas estupideces? le di una instrucción, no era difícil seguirla... Fastidiado y dándome cuenta que luzco patético decido irme a mi casa, ahí tampoco consigo nada así que decido ir a entrenar para desatar mi malestar.

Al hacerse de día me encuentro exhausto, bañado en sudor y sin mucho éxito vuelvo a ser presa de su recuerdo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ha pasado una larga semana desde mi último encuentro con la Hyuga, he bebido más de la cuenta pero también me he encontrado inmerso en mi soledad y en los demonios que me persiguen.

Muy a mi pesar debo aceptar que la extraño... es vergonzoso aceptarlo aunque solo sea para mí mismo. Hyuga ¿por qué eres tan débil y ceder a las presiones de los demás? ¿Hasta dónde serás capaz de llegar por complacer a tu maldito padre?

Sigo teniendo dudas acerca de lo vi con el pendejo de la arena, me enfurece que lo haya tenido cerca y que ella ceda a eso... ella solo es mía ¿en verdad Sasuke? ¡Mierda! Sea lo que sea no voy a dejar que se metan con lo que es mío, así que sin muchas ganas me doy una ducha después de días tanto alcohol y falta de nutrientes me hacen sentir un poco débil, voy al ichiraku y empiezo a comer.

-Ey Sasuke-Escucho la ronca voz de Naruto y otra punzada aparece en mi cabeza. -¿Dónde te habías metido?

Le ignoro un poco pero él sigue hablando.

-¿Por qué te fuiste ese día de pronto? Pensé que querías distraerte un rato.

-Mmmph- Le contesto- ¿tú te divertiste? –Finalmente cedo y decido seguirle la plática.

-Claro, Sakura chan y yo-Mira a todos lados y baja la voz-Pasamos la noche juntos.

Su comentario me sorprende esa noche ella estuvo de nueva cuenta rogándome y decidió estar con el dobe, arqueo la ceja sorprendido de su cambio... pero en realidad no me importa.

-Ya era hora. –Le contesto secamente.

-Pero no ha sido bueno del todo- Me dice con un eje de tristeza raro en él, eso me intriga.

-¿Por qué no duraste lo suficiente y se decepciono de ti? –Le digo fastidiándolo.

-Teme-Me grita de inmediato y vuelve a su estado de confidencialidad- No quiere nada conmigo... al día siguiente volvió a ser la misma, a veces vuelve a caer pero por lo general es la misma de siempre- Me dice bajoneado.

-A ti ¿qué te paso estabas muy raro esa noche? Todos nos dimos cuenta.

-Nada- Le respondo intentando que lo olvide.

-Pude hablar un rato con Gaara- El simple hecho de que lo emocione me eriza la piel y me molesto. – Estaba con Hinata al parecer esos dos se van a entender.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Le pregunto.

-Gaara no me dijo mucho pero me lo dio a entender.

-¿Qué te dijo exactamente? –Le pregunto ansioso de información, él me mira extrañado se rasca la cabeza.

-Dijo que Hinata era guapa, noble y sincera y que quizás se hiciera su novio... pero que ahora solo la conocía. -¿novio? Imbécil, aunque esto me deja con información más clara, ellos no tienen nada formal aún.

-¿Sigue aquí?- Le pregunto.

-¿Quién?- Me pregunta mirando a todas partes.

-Gaara, dobe.

-¡Aaah! No él se regresó a la arena.

\- ¿ella dónde está?- Le pregunto inmediatamente me mira extrañado.

-¿Hinata? –Me pregunta inseguro, asiento- Ella debe estar en su casa o quizás en la academia sigue haciéndose cargo de la unidad de Shino.

Bien Hyuga mantén tu distancia con ese cabrón

-¿Por qué preguntas por ella? –Su pregunta me deja sorprendido joder estoy siendo imprudente. -¡Ah! ¿no será que te gusta? –Me dice señalándome con el dedo índice.

-No- Le contesto secamente pero no sé que diablos decirle. Así que decido largarme de ahí cuanto antes.

Al estar afuera me pregunto dónde puede estar la Hyuga en estos momentos, me concentro tratando de detectarla pero no soy sensorial así que no tengo ningún éxito. Dijeron que se encontraba en la academia, quizás ella podría estar ahí me voy hacía allá y no me cuesta identificar el edificio donde podría estar y para mi suerte puedo verle a través de una ventana, me adentro al lugar pensando qué le diré y cómo debo abordar las cosas ¿qué es lo que quieres Sasuke? Obviamente primero que nada volver a hacerla mía, tenemos que aclarar las malditas confusiones, debo convencerla de que desista de seguir las estupideces de su padre... ¿cuándo has perdido el estilo que vas en camino a pedirle eso Sasuke?

Puedo verla agachada despidiéndose de unos niños, rodeada de ellos y sonriéndoles: el observar su sonrisa extrañamente me reconforta... salen corriendo de ahí y ella va a sentarse en un escritorio comienza a revisar unos papeles y vienen a mi mente esa misión que tuvimos justamente en la academia.

Entro sigilosamente observándola fijamente.

-Hinata- Le digo cuando estoy a solo unos pasos de ella, me mira inmediatamente con su expresión sorprendida, su mirada se desvía hacía el frente.

-¡Wow!-Escucho la voz de un crío ¡mierda!- ¿Es Uchiha Sasuke?

-Sugoi- Dice otro.

Se acercan a mí y me miran con admiración ¡mierda! Contratiempos su chakra es tan débil que no les considere.

-¿También será nuestro sensei?- Una chica se acerca a ella y se lo pregunta.

Al mirarla nuevamente me doy cuenta que no sabe qué decir y me encuentro igual que ella con esos mocosos rodeándome y observándome como si yo fuese un bicho raro

-Niños- La voz de Hinata hace que ellos la miren- Vamos vayan a terminar sus preguntas para que puedan ir a casa.

Ellos de forma desanimada vuelven a algunos asientos.

-¿Qué pasa?-Me pregunta con su susurro de voz y aunque estoy algo fastidiado escucharlo me agrada, sin embargo no puedo hablar ante esos mocosos.

-Buscaba a Sakura- Atino a decirle- Te vi y pensé que podrías saber su ubicación.

Me mira confundida y niego con la cabeza.

-No, Sasuke kun-Me dice y pierde el contacto visual- Quizás en la dirección puedas encontrarle.

Salgo del lugar ¡maldición! Finalmente no conseguí nada después de todo no puedo rogarle a nadie ni pedir nada, los Uchiha no necesitamos de nadie.

Al caer la tarde me encuentro con Naruto en nuestro restaurant favorito quedamos de cenar una buena barbacoa, se la ha pasado molestándome acerca de Hinata ¡Tsk! Evidentemente lo evado.

-Ella es rara... por momentos me arrepiento de no haberle hecho caso... quizás debería- Me dice con una mirada pervertida, algo se le pego de Jiraiya después de todo.

-¿Ahora te interesa? –Le pregunto algo molesto por su estúpido comentario.

-Bueno, con Sakura no funciona... y a ella le agrado ella... es rara pero bonita.

-¡Cállate!-Le digo furioso de las estupideces que dice.

-¿Qué te pasa Sasuke? Sé que no quieres perder a tu amigo del alma pero no exageres teme- Me dice, yo trato de controlar mi humor y me tomo mi vaso de sake.- Ey, mira ¿quién acaba de llegar?-Me dice mirando hacia la entrada.

Veo a Hinata con Shino y Kiba... ¡mierda! Naruto sigue diciendo estupideces al torno de ella y en verdad no sé como me he controlado aún... pero si sigue con eso seguramente lo dejaré inconsciente.

Naruto me arrastra hacia la mesa donde se encuentra esos tres que ya están por terminar de comer, en cuanto sucede Shino se retira del lugar y Naruto y Kiba se han puesto a tomar ya se encuentran ebrios, peleando por quién es más fuerte e inteligente.

-Ninguno de los dos- Finalmente les digo fastidiado de escuchar sus estúpidas excusas.

Ambos me miran molestos.

-Ey teme acéptalo soy mejor-Me dice Naruto arrastrando las palabras.

-Claro que no, yo aún soy capaz de tomar otra botella de sake-Le dice el perro, ambos se miran y a tropezones se dirigen hacia la barra del lugar.

Enarco la ceja de la estupidez que me hacen presenciar, hastiado de tener que soportarlos... un momento me han dejado a solas con Hinata, la miro lentamente y la descubro observándome.

-¿Qué Hyuga?- Le pregunto de pronto, ella niega con la cabeza.

-Será mejor que me retire.

-¿Ahora me tienes miedo? No pienso morderte- Le digo mirándola fijamente, mi comentario la toma por sorpresa y puedo percibir que se pone nerviosa.

-Sé que no- Me dice en un susurro apenas perceptible y por alguna razón me divierte.

-¿Aún no me conoces? No deberías confiar en mi palabra- Abre sus ojos cuando comprende el significado de mis palabras

-Sasuke kun- Dice tratando de usar un tono molesto para nada funcional.

-¿Qué gatita? –Le contesto y puedo ver que un rubor corre por sus mejillas, sin poderme contener me muevo para quedar sentado frente a ella y paso mi mano y toco su mejilla ahora roja... Extrañaba provocar ese rubor. –Tal vez deberías acompañarme a casa.- Le suelto tratando de llevármela de ahí.

-No- Dice y mueve su cabeza.- ¿Cómo estás? – Su pregunta me confunde ¿qué es lo que quiere saber?

-Bien- Le respondo inseguro- ¿tú?

-Estoy bien. –Dice y aparta su mirada.

-¿Te agrada lo que haces en la academia?

-Tiene su lado bueno... pasarle conocimientos a las nuevas generaciones es una responsabilidad grande pero también muy gratificante... aunque a veces extraño las misiones.

-Pero estas más segura aquí- Le suelto pensando que fuera puede ser herida.

-¿Por qué? –Me pregunta confusa.

\- Si no me equivoco en tu última misión te hirieron en el abdomen por tratar de proteger a alguien que no lo necesitaba- Vuelve a colorearse y el simple recuerdo de esa ocasión me llena de angustia.

-Si alguien desea lastimarme lo va a conseguir- Me dice y vuelve a mirarme le arqueo la ceja por la estupidez que ha dicho- Ya ves un simple té me ha detenido.

-Eso fue porque eres ingenua... –Le contesto enseguida y sí que lo es.

-Para algunas cosas- Me contesta y recupera en cierta forma el tono juguetón y seguro que tenía en algunas de nuestras conversaciones.

-¿Sigues con la tontería de relacionarte con Gaara?- Le pregunto sin aguantar la maldita curiosidad, quiero aclararlo de una vez por todas, luce incomoda al tocarle el tema.

-No es tontería- Dice y encoje los hombros y pone sus manos sobre la mesa.

-¿Por qué lo haces? –Le pregunto intrigado, aunque conozco el por qué.

-Es lo que debo hacer- Me contesta con su susurro de voz baja la mirada.

Muevo mis manos para cubrir las suyas, me mira sorprendida.

-Haz lo que quieres hacer- Se muerde el labio, acción suficiente para que mi cuerpo me pida tener más contacto con ella.

-Sasuke kun, para algunos... no podemos ir haciendo lo que queremos. –Me dice tratando de huir de mis manos pero no se lo permito y me inclino sobre la mesa acercándome más a ella.

-Es porque no lo deseas.-Le respondo.

-Es porque no puedo- Me dice al instante, sonrío ladinamente porque cada vez siento que recupero más la intimidad entre nosotros.

-Hinata, deja este juego... te necesito. –Mi mira sorprendida- Si escuchaste bien y no pienso volver a repetírtelo, vámonos de aquí.

 **Jajajaja decidí dejarlo en suspenso muajjajajajajajajajaja soy muy mala pero el siguiente capítulo estará espero que interesante.**

 **Saluditos y ahora si nos vemos entre semana... Gracias por comentarios y sugerencias (me ayudan mucho cuando me estanco un poquito) No olviden decirme lo que piensan, lo que quieren, lo que sueñan y lo que ustedes quieran hasta sus problemas amorosos si quieren. Saludos, Gracias por leerme.**

 **PD: No lo revise, así que perdón por las faltas pero mis ojitos estaban cansados ya de la lap.**


	36. Desafíos de Gai

**POV SASUKE**

La llevo fuera del establecimiento es hora de irnos necesito estar a solas con ella, necesito hacerla mía oler su cuerpo, sentir su calor. Al llegar a la puerta veo a la hermana de Kiba, así que decido soltarla no quiero despertar sospechas pero le indico que me siga, y escucho sus pasos inseguros detrás de mí. Al llegar a las afueras, se detiene ¿qué pasa ahora? Solo sígueme gatita.

-Sasuke kun- Me habla y no me queda más remedio que detenerme y ver que quiere.

Solo me observa y decido que es mejor continuar... no quiero hablar solo quiero tenerla, pero ella no me sigue así que no me queda más remedio que ver qué quiere.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunto.

-Vamos a los campos de entrenamiento- Me contesta y comienza caminar hacia allá ¿Qué diablos quiere ir hacer allá? ¡Tsk mierda!

¿Qué haremos ahí? Me dan ganas de detenerla y llevármela... pero solo por esta ocasión cederé a sus caprichos... me intriga saber qué quiere ahí.

¿Entrenar? ¿Eso quieres Hyuga? Llegamos al campo donde habitualmente entrenamos, lo que tengo ganas ahora mismo es de sentirla cerca para nada tengo ganas de entrenarla ¿por qué es tan rara a veces?

-¿Quieres entrenar? –Le pregunto sorprendido y hasta cierta forma fastidiado, tendré que esperar un rato más para tenerla cerca... No, buscaré la forma de negarme a entrenar.

-No- Me contesta y cierta sensación de alivio viene a mi pecho ¿Entonces qué quiere? Empiezo a malhumorarme- Dijiste que me extrañabas- ¡Mierda! Todo me esperaba menos eso.

¿Quiere que le hable de eso? Debí medir mis palabras y no sólo decirlo... aunque pensándolo bien estuvo bien que no terminara la frase haberle dicho que la necesitaba porque necesito coger con ella, no hubiera ayudado en nada, sin embargo ahora la tengo aunque sea en este lugar.

-Hinata, no malinterpretes las cosas- Le digo tratando de ser sincero, no me agrada la idea de crearle falsas esperanzas, eso solo complica las cosas...no me sería difícil manipularla no sería la primera pero las cosas fáciles no son lo mío.

Cuando termino de hablar puedo ver que se transforma, el brillo abandona sus ojos, agacha la mirada ¡mierda! Mi cuerpo se mueve solo y la envuelvo entre mis brazos, sin ser consciente en realidad de mi acto... inhalo su aroma proveniente de su cuello y al mismo tiempo calmando mis ganas de tenerla cerca y la angustia de verla triste...

-Nena, no te pongas así y date cuenta...- Le susurro al oído, tratando de tranquilizarla - no me hagas decir cosas que no quiero, quizás ni siquiera pueda decirlas...-Le pido, yo no diré lo que espera y lo que quiere... yo simplemente soy un demonio, trato de alejarme de esos pensamientos - No hagas que repita cosas... –Le ordeno dándome cuenta de algo que para nada me agrada, pero es cierto y se lo digo exasperado:-Confórmate con saber que me interesas.

Me abraza, y me sorprende que aunque me encuentro malhumorado por todo lo que le acabo de decir, su abrazo libera mi angustia haciendo que me sienta ¿completo? ¡Mierda! Sasuke deja de darle vuelta a todo ¿qué importa? Lo único que importa es que la tienes aquí.

-¿De qué manera?-Me pregunta, y por un momento no entiendo su pregunta...

Pero después comprendo ¿de qué manera me interesa? ¡Tsk no quiero ponerme a pensar en eso! ¿Por qué insiste en hablar de eso? Soy consciente que la he soltado cuando sus brazos se aprietan a mi torso haciendo que mis pensamientos se esfumen, ella siempre con sus actos extraños.

-No lo sé. –Me sincero una vez más, ¿por qué tengo tantas consideraciones contigo Hyuga? Le tomo de su barbilla para poder verle la cara.

Ciertamente ese brillo ya no está en sus ojos, pero luce mejor... y sin más remedio con mi brazo libre vuelvo a abrazarla ¿cómo le devuelvo ese brillo a sus ojos? Sus labios dibujan apenas una perceptible sonrisa y obedezco a mi cuerpo y acerco nuestros labios, tanteando el terreno así que comienzo rozando sus labios de cierta forma dejando que ella decida qué es lo que sucederá... pero ella corresponde mi beso con esa ternura que le caracteriza y decido seguirle el ritmo, de cualquier forma ella siempre consigue satisfacerme si mantiene la boca cerrada y no dice cosas que no quiero tratar.

-Sasuke kun-Me dice en mis labios.

-Mmmph-Le contesto alejándome un poco de ella y me siento en el césped tratando de alejar ese estado de ensoñación que me provoca.

Ella se sienta a mi lado.

-¿Soy tu amiga? –Me pregunta de la nada tal y como ella lo hace... enarcó la ceja.

-¿Soy tu amigo? –Le pregunto, ella sonríe y se acerca a mi oído.

-Más que eso- Me susurra y que diga eso me agrada, aumenta mi ego y creo saber a lo que se refiere así que juguetonamente tomo su cintura y hago que se siente sobre mis piernas.

-¿Sí?-Le pregunto en cuanto su cara esta frente a la mía, asiente levemente- ¿Tal vez te refieres a esto? –Le digo y aprieto su trasero, ella se sonroja levemente y pone sus manos en mi pecho.

-¡Sasuke kun!-Dice mirando a todos lados.

-Estamos solos- Le digo, sabiendo que hace. -¿Qué has hecho estos días?- Le pregunto curioso y subo mis manos a su cadera y la abrazo acercándola a mi cuerpo.

 **POV KAKASHI**

¿Dónde se habrá metido Gai? Me ha hecho correr toda esta distancia y hace tiempo que no lo siento ya es tiempo que me hubiera alcanzada... ¡Un momento ¿no me habrá jugado una broma? ¡Ese Gai!

Me quedaré aquí escondido y si no aparece en cinco minutos acabaré con él... Vaya este campo de entrenamiento me recuerda tantas cosas, aquí aprobé a esos críos y cómo han cambiado las cosas Sakura dejo de ser una débil y vanidosa chica para convertirse en una kunoichi fuerte y con conocimientos médicos, Naruto el héroe de la aldea... y Sasuke con toda la habilidad que presentó desde que llegó a mis manos causó todos esos problemas hasta ser reconocido como un ninja renegado pero él más fuerte que conozco.

¿Hinata? La veo entrar al campo ¿viene a entrenar tan tarde? Ese clan Hyuga tan estricto cómo siempre, no es mi intención espiarla a ella pero mi mirada se ha quedado fija... un momento es Sasuke ¿qué hace aquí? ¿También va a entrenar? ¿No pensara hacerle daño? Se ve muy serio algo trama ¿qué es Sasuke, quieres meterte en más problemas?

Desde aquí no puedo escuchar, pero Sasuke le ha dicho algo... bueno quizás exagere y solo la corre del campo ¡Tsk sigue siendo un niño pelear por donde entrenar! Pero ese no es su estilo... No lo provoques Hinata, tienes valentía al oponerte a Sasuke aunque claro es evidente al pertenecer al clan Hyuga, después de todos fueron unos de los clanes que más se opusieron a su regreso debes también sentir antipatía hacia él... ¡Lo logró! No puedo creerlo ha corrido a Sasuke del campo... ¿o no? él solo se dio la vuelta pero no avanza, quizás deba intervenir... Se ha dado la vuelta nuevamente y no sé que le diga pero es mejor incorporarme ¡Gai tendrás que pagármelo caro! ¿O quizás sea yo el que debo agradecerle por traerme aquí y evitar que Sasuke se meta en problemas? ¡Qué dilema!...Me conviene más que sea al revés.

¡Mierda por estar pensando en eso Sasuke ya la tiene en sus manos!... ¡Un momento ¿la está abrazando?! Descubro mi sharingan tratando de entender qué está pasando allá abajo, me doy cuenta que le está diciendo algo al oído pero por la posición no puedo leerle los labios... Hinata lo ha abrazado también... ¡Vaya! Nunca hubiese imaginado que entre esos dos hubiera algo, pensé todo menos eso... ¿un abrazo? Esto es muy extraño y estoy bastante sorprendido... la ha soltado, pero ella no, es una visión algo tierna por la Hyuga, Sasuke toma la barbilla de ella y la besa delicadamente su gesto hace que enarque la ceja ¡si esto es una sorpresa! No solo por ella... si no por él... así que en verdad sí existe alguien que ha llegado a tu corazón Sasuke, comprendo porque están aquí escondidos pero de todas formas tengo que hablar con él pero les daré intimidad y me iré a arreglar las cosas con Gai.

 **POV HINATA**

-Hinata, deja este juego... te necesito. –Sus palabras me dejan sorprendida ¿ha dicho que me necesita? –Si escuchaste bien y no pienso volver a repetírtelo, vámonos de aquí- Dice, se levanta de la mesa y jala de mi mano para que camine detrás de él.

Estoy perpleja e insegura de lo que escuche simplemente no puedo creerlo aún así le sigo, caminamos pero al llegar a la entrada suelta mi mano... claro no quieren que le vean conmigo la realidad se sigue haciendo presente.

Voltea a verme y me indica que le siga y por un momento dudo en hacerlo... pero necesito estar con él, además necesito preguntarle... necesito escuchar algo más.

Cuando empezamos a salir de las casas y nos encontramos solos me armo de valor y me detengo.

-Sasuke kun- Le hablo, él se detiene y se gira a verme.

Hace un pequeño ademan para que continuemos pero no pienso seguir, sé que si voy a su casa volveré a estar íntimamente con él y ahora tengo un compromiso quizás no serio pero Gaara sama, merece mi respeto de cierta forma.

-¿Qué pasa?- Me pregunta cuando se da cuenta que no le sigo.

-Vamos a los campos de entrenamiento- Le digo desviándome del camino, puedo ver aún su cara extrañada pero decido seguir caminando.

Llegamos al campo donde me ha entrenado anteriormente.

-¿Quieres entrenar? –Me pregunta enarcando una ceja y mirándome extrañado.

-No- Le contesto nerviosamente- Dijiste que me extrañabas- Le digo aun dudando de sus palabras, esperanzada de que sea algo bueno.

Cuando se lo digo parece incomodo y me da la espalda.

-Hinata, no malinterpretes las cosas- Me dice y de nueva cuenta me tira un balde de agua fría.

Quiero salir corriendo de ahí pero antes de que pueda darme cuenta lo tengo frente a mí sus brazos se abren y se cierran envolviendo mi cuerpo, su nariz roza mi cuello su abrazo sostiene mis piezas rotas... y me susurra al oído.

-Nena, no te pongas así y date cuenta... no me hagas decir cosas que no quiero, quizás ni siquiera pueda decirlas... No hagas que repita cosas... Confórmate con saber que me interesas.

Mis brazos se mueven solos y de igual manera le abrazo escondiendo mi cara en su pecho, tratando de procesar sus palabras ¿qué me quiere decir?

-¿De qué manera?- Le cuestiono necesito saberlo.

Sus brazos me aprietan con menos fuerza e incluso me sueltan pero no pienso hacer lo mismo... y no le queda más remedio que contestarme.

-No lo sé. –Su respuesta es tan fría... y me deja pensando tanto y simplemente no sé que debería hacer... antes era más sencillo.

Una de sus manos vuelve a abrazarme dándome calor y haciéndome disfrutarlo ¿Cómo llegué a estar en esta situación? Parecía tan lejano poder estar cerca de él cuando me empecé a enamorar... y aunque las cosas no han cambiado mucho ahora me encuentro así con él, si pudiese lograr que su interés creciera, que él quisiera estar a mi lado... Quizás pueda hacerlo, él está aquí conmigo ahora, una pequeña esperanza se apodera de mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que él se acerca a besarme, pero el beso es diferente es lento, cuidadoso, tierno

-Sasuke kun-Le digo susurrándole en sus labios.

-Mmmph-Contesta y puedo verle su cara, su linda cara.

Se aleja un poco más y se tumba en el pasto y se sienta... no puedo resistirme y me siento a su lado cerca, tanto que nuestras rodillas se rozan.

-¿Soy tu amiga? –Le pregunto, le intereso... si, tengo esa posibilidad quizás pueda abrir una brecha para ser algo más es arriesgado por toda la situación que estoy viviendo con Gaara sama y sería muy tonto ilusionarme de nueva cuenta con él... pero por el momento me cuesta alejarme.

-¿Soy tu amigo? –Y cuando estoy considerando huir de ahí, me sorprende con su pregunta que me hace sonreír.

-Más que eso- Me es inevitable responderle Sasuke kun es obvio ¿por qué lo pregunta?... ¡Oh me toma de la cintura! Me acerca a él y hace que me siente encima... un momento ¿su respuesta no será la misma? ¿Seré más que una amiga? ¿Será lo mismo que él es para mí? Porque para mí es la persona que amo, es un apoyo en cierta forma, es mi amigo y al decir que es más que eso porque estoy con él... o bueno estaba.

-¿Sí?-Se acerca preguntándome y asiento hipnotizada por su cercanía- ¿Tal vez te refieres a esto? – Dice y puedo sentir sus manos en mi trasero, me es inevitable no sonrojarme por su acto, él siempre tan inesperado.

-¡Sasuke kun!-Le digo mientras observo el lugar asegurándome que nos encontremos solos.

-Estamos solos- Me dice casi de inmediato así que descarto usar el byakugan.-¿Qué has hecho estos días?- Me pregunta y sus manos suben a mi cadera acercándome a él... en un reconfortante y calientito abrazo, así que deslizo mis brazos por su cuello, cierro un momento los ojos recargándome en su hombro inhalando su aroma.

Pienso rápidamente qué responderle lo único que he hecho estos días es extrañarle, pensar miles de maneras para estar con él sin poder hacer nada... y sin remedio seguir con mis actividades rutinarias; decirle eso provocará que él se aleje y en estos momentos no quiero eso.

-Nada- Decido responderle.

-¿No me extrañaste?- Me pregunta y su pregunta alborota mi corazón, si lo pregunta es porque él también debió hacerlo.

-Bueno... sólo si tú lo hiciste- Le contesto usando el mismo juego de palabras que él uso hace un rato – ¿Y bien?- Le pregunto ¿entendió mi respuesta?

Pero en vez de responderme siento que me da una fuerte nalgada, lo que provoca que ciertas sensaciones de deseo se despierten dentro de mí, ¿por qué justo ahora yo deseo tener la cabeza fría? Antes de que termine mis pensamientos me besa sorprendiéndome, solo que en esta ocasión es un beso demandante, que me deja sin aire y con mucho más deseo que antes.

-¿Eso responde tu pregunta?-Me contesta usando ese nuevo juego de palabras que hemos adoptado.

-Quizás- Le respondo con cierto eje de amargura porque probablemente él solo me ha extrañado en el aspecto sexual... y yo en todos sus ámbitos, aunque debo reconocer con pena que también en el sexual.

Le miro veo su cara relajada observándome de igual manera y de la nada comienza a hacerme cosquillas y a quejarse de mi respuesta, tenemos una pequeña lucha aunque no puedo hacer mucho contra su fuerza... Así empezamos nuestra noche después de un rato me libera y comenzamos a hablar de cosas que él considera sin importancia pero relevantes he conseguido que me cuente más acerca de su infancia y puedo percatarme que en ciertos recuerdos le lastiman, pero su infancia a pesar de vivir queriendo igualar a su hermano fue buena a excepción de ese acontecimiento donde perdió a sus padres y a su clan y que cambio toda su vida.

He aprendido más cosas acerca de sus gustos... algo de eso debe ser de utilidad... además puedo decir que amo el sonido de su voz, entonces me es imposible no mirarle embelesada cuando habla, escucharle atentamente y hacerle preguntas tontas solo para escucharle hablar... a veces sonríe otras ríe abiertamente y me encanta verle así, hemos pasado la noche de esta manera y ha sido una de las mejores noches de mi vida así que de estar sentada a su lado me voy detrás de él y lo abrazo por la espalda paso mis brazos por su cuello y al mirar al frente puedo ver que el sol comienza a ascender.

-Salió el sol- Me dice con un tono de voz de sorpresa, creo que al igual que yo no sintió el paso del tiempo.

-No me has respondido – Le digo, no quiero perder ningún solo segundo... y será interesante saber la historia de su primera mascota.

-¿Por qué quieres saber acerca de eso?-Me responde.

-Solo dime-Le digo esperando escuchar su voz de nueva cuenta, además escuchar los relatos de su infancia son lindos.

-No tuve, no soy como tus amigos- Me responde secamente- ¿Cuándo comenzaste a entrenar? –Me pregunta.

-Mmmm- Eso no lo recuerdo, desde que empiezo a tener mis recuerdos me recuerdo entrenando- No lo recuerdo, pero puedo decir que a los tres años ya tenía sesiones de entrenamiento.

Se ha puesto muy pensativo aunque no puedo verle me percato de eso y parece no aprobar algo... de nueva cuenta tiene un movimiento sorpresivo jala de mi muñeca atrayéndome hacia delante de tal forma que termino en sus piernas que tiene cruzadas, su mirada se transforma y me deja en el césped, se incorpora y se coloca encima de mí... comienza a besar mi cuello lentamente mi piel responde a su tacto de inmediato, su olor me embriaga y de nueva cuenta mi deseo se despierta, su mano toma uno de mis pechos y muevo mis manos a su espalda... perdiéndome en lo que me hace sentir, disfrutando de las sensaciones que provocan sus labios en mi cuello.

 **Nenas ¿Qué tal les pareció el capitulo? Jojojo alguien ha descubierto lo que hay entre ellos ¿qué ocurrirá ahora?**

 **Bueno gracias por sus comentarios... no olviden dejar sus anhelos, deseos, sugerencias, quejas, comentarios, porras, animos... etc, etc. Saludos, besos y nos vemos prontito. Gracias por leerme.**


	37. Kunai desgarrando

**POV SASUKE**

Pasa sus manos por mi cuello, parece pensar su respuesta y me dice:

-Nada...

-¿No me extrañaste?- Me mira sorprendida.

-Bueno... sólo si tú lo hiciste- contesta con una gran sonrisa ¿qué le pasa por que últimamente solo quiere ponerme en aprietos? – ¿Y bien?- Me pregunta apurando mi respuesta.

Le doy una nalgada por su astucia y la beso apasionadamente al separamos por falta de aire, le digo:

-¿Eso responde tu pregunta?

-Quizás- Sonríe.

No sé cómo pero el sol empieza a salir me engatusó y me ha hecho hablar con ella toda la noche de cosas sin importancia, entre jugueteos, coqueteos y unos buenos toqueteos... pero ella es así fácil de llevar... fácil de tratar, quizás es esto lo que extrañaba de ella. Se encuentra hincada abrazándome por la espalda mientras vemos el sol elevarse, yo estoy sentado.

-Salió el sol- Le digo sintiendo como se aprieta aún más a mi cuerpo.

-No me has respondido – Me acusa y me hace sonreír.

-¿Por qué quieres saber acerca de eso?-Le pregunto, queriendo saber por qué me ha preguntado acerca de mi primera mascota.

-Solo dime-Me contesta.

-No tuve, no soy como tus amigos- Le contesto- ¿Cuándo comenzaste a entrenar? –Le pregunto un poco curioso, tratando de recordar su habilidad en la academia hace un rato le conté acerca de mis primeros años aunque fue bastante incomodo.

-Mmmm- Musita- No lo recuerdo, pero puedo decir que a los tres años ya tenía sesiones de entrenamiento.

Y no me sorprende por lo que me ha contado, por lo que sé acerca de su clan... no sabría describir cuál de los dos es más estricto... Y no sé porque me imagino a una pequeña Hinata de tres años con un viejo de Hiashi imponente o aun peor con el estúpido de su primo entrenando, ha tenido una vida difícil y no sé porque no me agrada esa idea...

Le tomo una mano y la jalo de tal forma que termina tendida entre mis piernas algo sobresaltada, me han vuelto las ganas de estar con ella, así que la recuesto y me pongo encima de ella comienzo a besar su cuello para provocarla le tocó por encima de sus ropas uno de sus pechos acunándolo en mi mano, apretándolo gentilmente y ahí suelta un gemido que me estimula aún más.

Tengo muchas ganas de verla perderse en el deseo, que me anhele así que decido desabotonar su short y comienzo a bajarlo junto con su ropa interior...

-¡No! Sasuke kun- Me dice tomándome por la cabeza y tratando de incorporarse, le sonrío ladinamente y evito que se levante.

-No te muevas-Le digo amenazante y obedece, termino de quitarle sus prendas sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Me meto entre sus piernas, ella se encuentra expectante le doy un rápido beso en sus labios y desciendo rápidamente a la zona que más feliz me hace, joder su olor es embriagador le beso el pubis y me acerco levemente a su labios mayores le doy unos leves besos y algunas succiones que no tardan en provocar una reacción en ella, utilizo mis manos para abrir sus labios y tener mejor acceso acaricio la vulva con la lengua y acto seguido le lamo el clítoris de arriba abajo un rato luego empiezo a succionarlo, hago uso de mi dedos e introduzco uno a su vagina y comienzo a estimular su punto G... está fuera de control gimiendo y mi verga esta dura pero quiero hacer que se venga y sé que no falta mucho. Finalmente lo consigo, otro orgasmo más a mi favor.

Mientras se recupera un poco empiezo a sacar mi polla y a frotarla en mi mano, es tortuosa la espera pero en cuánto abre los ojos me inclino sobre ella le doy un leve beso en los labios y me clavo en ella con fuerza, puedo verle la sorpresa en su rostro excitándome aún más, su gritito debo decir que me encanta ¡Oh nena de qué forma me provocas! Sigo embistiéndola, disfrutando de su estrechez, de su gloriosa vagina... una y otra vez hasta que empieza apretarme aún más mi polla exprimiéndome dentro. Me dejo caer encima de ella estoy agotado, necesitaba hacerla mía y quede exhausto... después de un ratito siento sus manos juguetear en mi espalda por encima de mi camisa disfruto de su improvisado abrazo, me incorporo un poco y le doy un beso fugaz en los labios me acomodo mi pantalón... ella sigue como una pequeña muñeca de trapo así que le alcanzo sus ropas, pero sigue ahí recuperándose y no deben tardar en venir alguien a este lugar, así que solo por esta ocasión nena te ayudaré... y comienzo a vestirla, en realidad solo le pongo su bóxer y comienzo a ponerle el short cuando ella decide ser más activa.

Se sienta aún algo atontada, es evidente que se encuentra cansada por no dormir y victima de los dos orgasmos que acaba de tener y yo tampoco me siento muy bien pero sin duda estoy lo suficientemente fuerte y activo. La miro con una sonrisa ladina y ella me corresponde observándome somnolienta definitivamente quiere descansar.

-¿Quieres dormir? –Le pregunto y a continuación escucho pasos ¡mierda esto es lo malo de pasar todo el tiempo aquí!

Observo fijamente de dónde provienen los pasos, Hinata sigue en su lapsus y si no me equivoco esa es su hermana y el seguidor de Naruto, ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Konoha...?

-Konohamaru- Escucho la voz de esa chica- ¿Por qué me traes aquí? Me estás haciendo perder el tiempo, llegaré tarde a la academia por tu culpa- Hinata, da un respingo al escuchar la voz de la mocosa, se ruboriza y se pone nerviosa.

-Hanabi chan, dices que lo más importante es entrenar... entonces pedí unos consejos y sin duda la cita perfecta para nosotros es un entrenamiento es algo extraño y fuera de lo común... pero dicen que las citas deben ser únicas e inolvidables- La chica lo mira con desdén y aunque creo que su personalidad es similar a la mía ella es una cría desagradable a simple vista, quizás por su aire de grandeza.

-Baka- Le dice y observa el lugar ubicándonos, y reconoce a Hinata obviamente aunque sigue de espaldas, es lógico que lo hiciera.- ¿Hinata? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hinata abre grandes los ojos se gira para darle la cara y comienza a levantarse.

-Yo, yo vine a- Le contesta con nerviosismo- Estaba entrenando- Le dice finalmente y para mis adentros sonrío ella definitivamente no es muy buena mintiendo, es obvio que está nerviosa tendré que enseñarle a hacerlo mejor.

Su hermana pone una cara que aunque no la conozco es obvio que no le ha creído ni una sola palabra.

-¿Y qué hace Uchiha aquí? –Le pregunta, no sé que tiene su voz que definitivamente no me agrada, sé bien que mi gatita no va a saber qué responder así que me apiado de ella.

-Veía el patético nivel del clan Hyuga- Le contesto a la mocosa con intención de fastidiarla, aunque Hinata voltea a verme con cierto eje de desconcierto lo que me demuestra que mi comentario le ha afectado ¡mierda no lo pensé! Aunque no debería tomárselo tan apecho.

-No debes juzgar al clan por un solo miembro-Me contesta con cierto aire de suficiencia- Como en todos hay sus excepciones... no se debe juzgar al bosque completo por un simple árbol.

Me sorprende que se exprese de esa manera siendo que la involucrada sea su hermana mayor definitivamente esa chiquilla es una arrogante, veo a Hinata tensarse y vuelve a darle la cara a su hermana menor ¿qué pasa por tu mente? Me deshago de esos pensamientos y miro con superioridad a la cría, su acompañante luce incomodo.

-Puedo comprobártelo ahora mismo, demostrarte de lo que soy capaz... ¿o me tienes miedo Uchiha? –Se vuelve a dirigir a mí... es toda una arrogante.

-He visto suficiente de tu clan –Le contesto fastidiado y haciendo un ademán mostrándole a Hinata, que justo en ese instante vuelve a verme- No pienso perder mi tiempo con una principiante.- Le contesto, puedo ver que la he provocado y se acerca a mí de prisa.

-No soy ninguna principiante, soy mejor que ella- Me dice señalando a Hinata.

-No lo creo- Le respondo enseguida de forma indiferente.

No pienso seguir el juego de esa mocosa, así que decido desaparecer del lugar estoy algo irritado pero aún así espero a observar desde un árbol cercano a que Hinata salga de ahí... me agrada la idea de dormir con ella.

\- Eres una vergüenza- Le grita a Hinata la mocosa molesta, creo que la provoque de más- ¿Qué hiciste para que Uchiha pensara eso de nuestro clan?

\- No me llames así- Veo que la gatita le responde de manera firme sorprendiéndome.

\- No sé para que te lo pregunto si es obvio... ¿Hiciste la estupidez de entrenar con él?- Le dice de forma arrogante.

\- ¡Basta Hanabi!

\- Ese es tu problema eres una sentimental ¿eso de qué te sirve?... –Una bofetada por parte de Hinata la silencia.

Su acto me deja sorprendido así que busco un mejor ángulo y veo que unas lagrimas corren por su cara ¿tan serio fue lo que le dijo que provoco su llanto? ¿O es rabia? ¿Por qué a veces es tan complicado entenderla?

-Estúpida- Le contesta Hanabi y veo que intenta comenzar una pelea.

Hinata se cubre de sus golpes de muy buena manera, Konohamaru intenta quitarle a Hanabi, pero no lo logra esas dos son buenas kunoichis, rápidamente Hinata toma la ventaja y empieza a acorralar a su hermana menor.

-Basta Hanabi- Le dice Hinata firme pero su voz luce mucho más calmada, y lo ha logrado, esa cría se ha detenido aunque se nota aún molesta.

Con paso firme por fin mi gatita se dirige a la salida de ese campo de entrenamiento, aún observo como el chico se acerca a su hermana, ella es grosera con él y empiezan a discutir pero no perderé mi tiempo con ellos.

Me posiciono frente a Hinata que caminaba deprisa, y por primera vez su mirada me parece de enojo para mi sorpresa me empuja hacia un lado y continúa caminando.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Le pregunto fastidiado de su actitud.

\- ¿Por qué tenías que decir eso? -Me dice deteniéndose y se da la vuelta

-Solo te ayude- le contesto fastidiado porque no sé a qué diablos se refiere.

-¿Ayudarme? ¿Y puedes explicarme en qué parte me beneficio lo que dijiste?- Sus preguntas me irritan más y le contesto sin pensar.

-¿Dije alguna mentira?

-¿Entonces tú piensas que soy débil? –Me pregunta y su enfado inminente se evapora y lo pregunta con un eje de tristeza... ¿yo dije que era débil? Intento pensar... y sí lo insinué.

-Yo dije que tu clan lo es- Y me encuentro tratando de suavizar mis palabras o disfrazarlas... ¿por qué jodidos hago eso?

-Debes considerar las palabras de Hanabi... puedes llevarte una sorpresa por menospreciar.- Me dice y esta vez su voz me intriga aunque sigue viéndose triste... y mierda creo que me siento culpable de verla en ese estado.

Trato de acercarme a ella porque ya me fastidio esto yo no sé lidiar con este tipo de situaciones y no quiero seguir hablando, quiero descansar un rato... y también siento un gran deseo de abrazarla pero no me deja acercarme a ella.

-No me toques- Me dice enseguida y comienza a llorar... y me siento estupefacto ¿qué diablos? ¿Qué tiene? Mierda no sé que tiene, pero aunque quiera ocultarlo no puedo mentirme a mí mismo y cierto sentimiento de ansiedad me invade por sus palabras y el estado en el cual se encuentra ¿qué mierda me pasa a mí?

-Hinata- Le digo tratando de procesar qué ha sucedido y qué debo hacer... ella se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar.

Pero no pienso dejarla ir ella debe venir conmigo y calmarse, la tomo del brazo para acercarla a mí y abrazarla llevarla a mi cama que se duerma, descanse qué se yo... pero se suelta y gira levemente su cara y me observa con una mirada que no me agrada de ella y que me cuesta describirla ¿desprecio?

-No me toques... no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer, entendí perfectamente la opinión que tú y Hanabi tienen sobre mí, y yo... yo no quiero que tu vuelvas a acercarte a mí. –Sus palabras las escucho, aumentan mi ansiedad pero no puedo comprenderlas del todo son sin sentido para mí... y se echa a correr.

Me quedo parado ahí por un buen rato tratando de procesar su último comentario por un lado me siento ofendido ¿Qué no la toque? ¿Quién es ella para decir eso? Nena serás tú quien venga rogarme que lo haga... pero lo otro ¿mi opinión sobre ella? No estoy seguro que opino sobre ella... ¡Tsk!

Me voy a mi mansión toda esta situación me ha puesto de mal humor y en cierta forma me siento estresado y extrañamente angustiado... aunque sea una estupidez quiero ir detrás de ella pero no lo haré... eso no es digno de un Uchiha...

He tomado tres botellas de sake, creo que me encuentro embriagado no podría estar seguro y cada vez me calan más las palabras de la Hyuga es una insolente se atreve a decirme que no la toque porque sabe que es la única que quiero tocar, la única que me ha hecho desearla a cada rato, la única con la que en verdad he disfrutado estar...y la única con la que quiero estar... es una tonta, una estúpida ha jugado bien su juego haciéndome hablar y acostumbrándome a ella para después salir corriendo privándome del placer de hacerla mía y la cercanía de su cuerpo.

Una botella más he consumido... si es una estúpida ella ¿por qué cree que pienso lo mismo que su hermana? ¿Acaso no le dije que ella era una buena kunoichi? ¿Por qué jodidos piensa eso? Si dije eso fue solo porque su hermana me fastidio... ella no se lo debió tomar así... además yo no tengo que andar por ahí pensando en cómo mis comentarios van a afectar a los demás ella debería saberlo...

Maldita Hyuga ¿Qué se supone que haga aquí solo? Deberías estar aquí...

Escucho fuertes golpes en mi puerta abro los ojos y una fuerte punzada invade mi cabeza, estoy tirado en el suelo de la sala miro el reloj y marca las diez de la mañana... trato de ubicarme porque estoy atontado por la borrachera que me puse ayer desde que llegué muy temprano por la mañana tengo leves recuerdos de cómo transcurrió el día mientras consumía sake... en la sala puedo ver botellas de sake regadas por todo el piso... los golpes siguen y debo callarlos.

Me levanto sin ganas y bastante descoordinado debí haber consumido algo antes de embriagarme y ahora la resaca no sería de este modo. En la puerta se encuentra Shikamaru arqueó inmediatamente una ceja cuando ve mi estado.

-Sasuke, tienes una misión- Joder lo que faltaba- Tú, Naruto y Kakashi sensei escoltaran a un grupo de comerciantes debes presentarte a la una de la tarde en la salida de la aldea... obviamente es una misión de alto nivel, los comerciantes llevan en su poder importantes tesoros... por cierto Kakashi sensei, se le unirá más tarde... Naruto tiene detalles concisos.

-Mmph- Le respondo esperando que ya se largue necesito darme una ducha, no tengo ganas de comer pero sé que necesito reponer líquidos e introducir alimentos en mi cuerpo.

 **POV HINATA**

Mi corazón late fuertemente, la sensación es embriagadora tenerle tan cerca, estar en sus brazos solo está el deseo de sentirlo de sentir sus caricias, su piel su calor... Sus manos tocan mi vientre y disfruto de la sensación, comienza a bajarme la ropa y aunque disfruto de su tacto, debo parar ahora... además alguien podría vernos.

-¡No! Sasuke kun- Le digo tratando de levantarme y acomodarme la ropa, me sonríe ladinamente y lo evita acostándose encima de mí.

-No te muevas- Me dice con la voz ronca, el también desea sentirme y cedo dejando que haga lo que deseé.

Me quita mi shor y ropa interior, me siento cohibida por el lugar pero estoy muy excitada, inmediatamente se vuelve a recostar encima de mí me da un beso que me permite sentir sus labios nuevamente, flexiono mis piernas para sentir aún más de su cuerpo, se separa de mi boca y desciende hasta que llega a mi zona intima, me sonrojo aunque ya ha estado anteriormente ahí me da pena pero todo ocurre tan rápido siento su aliento y calor que irradia y mis piernas comienzan a temblar atentas da un beso en mi pubis haciendo que mi piel se ponga de gallina, comienza a repartir besos y succiones en mi zona íntima las sensaciones son tan placenteras, es difícil no moverme me llevo las manos a la cabeza agarrando mi pelo tratando de canalizarlas, empiezo a sentir sus dedos tocándome y al poco rato puedo sentir su lengua recorriendo mi zona íntima me hace sentir aún más, cada lamida cada movimiento que hace me excita aún más me hace arder en deseo... uno de sus dedos se introduce en mi vagina la sensación es exquisita comienza a moverlo rítmicamente provocándome aún más, siento miles de sensaciones que me elevan a ese placer que me hace estallar en un orgasmo, dejándome débil y bastante satisfecha.

La calma empieza a instalarse, cuando abro los ojos veo a Sasuke kun hincado entre mis piernas se masturba con su mano, ciertamente yo estoy satisfecha pero parece que él no... se inclina y me besa levemente en los labios y se introduce provocándome un ligera molestia ya que lo hace de forma brusca, le puedo ver su cara que luce con un gran brillo en su mirada y empieza a moverse de adentro a fuera rápidamente y con fuerza, rápidamente dejo de sentir molestia y disfrutar sus penetraciones, me encuentro gimiendo aunque intento controlarlo no puedo, él me vuelve loca muevo mis manos de mi cabeza a su espalda abrazandolo e intentando acariciarlo aunque ambos traemos ropa en la parte superior solo puedo tocar su camisa, ahora que lo pienso él hace trampa aún trae su pantalón... ¡ooh! Empiezo a sentir esas sensaciones que hacen que mi vagina se contraiga y estoy disfrutando de otro orgasmo puedo sentir que termina dentro de mí, me besa fugazmente los labios... apenas puedo sentirle me siento exhausta cierro los ojos disfrutando de cómo mi cuerpo se tranquiliza pierdo el peso de su cuerpo.

Después de un ratito siento que agarra mis pies y sus manos suben por mis piernas acompañadas de tela al llegar a mis caderas me doy cuenta que me ha acomodado mi ropa interior... vuelvo a sentir su tacto ahora sé que intenta ponerme el short así que cuando llega a mis rodillas abro los ojos y tomo sus manos entre las mías y lo hago yo misma.

Apenas y le miro parece divertido, estoy muy cansada y debil quiero dormir... me siento lo vuelvo a ver y bajo la mirada al suelo.

-¿Quieres dormir? – Me pregunta, pienso en alguna forma ingeniosa de responderle... ¿qué debería decirle? ¿Encima de ti? ¿Eso sería bueno?

-Konohamaru-Escucho la voz de Hanabi ¿está aquí?- ¿Por qué me traes aquí? Me estás haciendo perder el tiempo, llegaré tarde a la academia por tu culpa- Me despabilo inmediatamente e intento pensar rápidamente qué hacer.

-Hanabi chan, dices que lo más importante es entrenar... entonces pedí unos consejos y sin duda la cita perfecta para nosotros es un entrenamiento es algo extraño y fuera de lo común... pero dicen que las citas deben ser únicas e inolvidables- Lo único que puedo pensar es porqué Konohamaru está con ella.

-Baka- Le responde molesta.- ¿Hinata? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Me pregunta, obviamente querer esconderme no es lo mismo que hacerlo.

¿Qué debo decirle? Tengo adrenalina por el momento lo que me ayuda a ponerme de pie y a pensar qué responderle.

-Yo, yo vine a... estaba entrenando- Le contesto nerviosa y dándole la cara, por más que intente controlarlo no puedo... no debí tener relaciones con él me muerdo el labio inferior tratando de controlarme, su mirada me dice que no me cree y justo en este momento mi cabeza es un lío.

-¿Y qué hace Uchiha aquí? –Me pregunta de forma escéptica ¿qué debo decirle que me lo encontré por casualidad?

-Veía el patético nivel del clan Hyuga- Escucho la voz de Sasuke kun y sus palabras me dejan helada ¿se refiere sexualmente o a la fuerza? ¿Por qué dice eso? Volteo a verlo y su cara luce inexpresiva ¿a qué se refería? Quiero preguntárselo pero no puedo hacerlo frente a Hanabi, así que solo le miro disgustada porque sea a lo que se refiera no es apropiado de su parte.

-No debes juzgar al clan por un solo miembro. Como en todos hay sus excepciones... no se debe juzgar al bosque completo por un simple árbol. –Le contesta Hanabi.

Puedo ver que Sasuke kun enarca levemente su ceja por el comentario de Hanabi, y sé lo que ella quiere decir con esto es demasiado incomodo Sasuke kun ha dado en una fibra muy cuidadosa de ella "el poder" y en eso ella no estará dispuesta a perder... miro a Hanabi intentando pensar alguna excusa para irnos de ahí antes de que esto se ponga peor.

-Puedo comprobártelo ahora mismo, demostrarte de lo que soy capaz... ¿o me tienes miedo Uchiha? –Hanabi vuelve a hablar queriendo comenzar un combate con él... hermanita él no está a tu nivel ¿por qué a veces eres tan imprudente?

-He visto suficiente de tu clan –Le contesta Sasuke kun y me giro para ver si él es más razonable, pero me expone ¿acaso le parezco tan mala? ¿Él piensa eso de mí? Es inevitable no sentir indignación por la forma en la que me ha humillado pero al mismo tiempo mucha tristeza - No pienso perder mi tiempo con una principiante.

Hanabi se acerca a él y me preparo para detenerla, porque aunque ahora mismo me siento mal y confundida por los comentarios de Sasuke debo protegerla, no creo que él le siga el juego y no quiero que la lastime...

-No soy ninguna principiante, soy mejor que ella- Le contesta señalándome con el dedo... y debo admitir que el primer pensamiento que me viene es ¡genial también lo dirás y frente a Sasuke kun! Pero después caigo en el abismo de la realidad ambos me señalan como un fracaso ¿por qué creen que soy tan débil? ¿o en verdad lo seré? Sea lo que sea, ninguno de los dos tiene el derecho de humillarme y exponerme de esta forma porque aunque Hanabi este muy molesta no debería decir eso, debería respetarme... Y Sasuke kun, ¿cómo puede hacer eso después de que me acabo de entregar a él? ¿Cómo puede hacerlo Hinata? Es simple él no toma más que el placer que le provoca el tener tu cuerpo... ¿cómo puede ser capaz de utilizar de esta forma a una persona? Quizás puedo entenderlo pero es tan ruin de tomarme aunque le parezca una fracasada.

-No lo creo- Le contesta Sasuke kun, antes de que ella llegué a donde nos encontramos y siento como su chakra se desaparece así que debió usar esa técnica y se fue del lugar, y yo también quiero huir ahora mismo de ahí... vuelvo a sentirme rota y ahora mucho más.

\- Eres una vergüenza-Me grita Hanabi molesta quiero evadirla - ¿Qué hiciste para que Uchiha pensara eso de nuestro clan? – Me pregunta, y debo admitir que hice una estupidez, ¿Qué hice? No hice nada a excepción de acostarme con él... y creer en sus mentiras y en falsas ilusiones que yo sola me he creado.

\- No me llames así- Le contesto recuperando mis fuerzas... si quiero irme de ahí no tengo más opción que enfrentarme a ella.

\- No sé para que te lo pregunto si es obvio... ¿Hiciste la estupidez de entrenar con él?- Me dice, sé que está enojada pero ella no está viendo las cosas claramente y yo simplemente estoy cansada y no puedo dejar de cuestionarme ¿por qué Sasuke dijo que era débil si anteriormente me dijo que no lo era? ¿Por qué me confunde así? ¿por qué es así conmigo?

\- ¡Basta Hanabi! – Le contesto no puedo seguir aguatando sus ofensas, en mi cabeza solo hay espacio para pensar en lo que dijo Sasuke... me siento tan confundida... literalmente estoy desgarrada por la forma en la cual se refirió a mí por más que quiera justificarlo no hay manera.

\- Ese es tu problema eres una sentimental ¿eso de qué te sirve?... – Mi mano sólo actúo y la he golpeado, supongo que mi frustración se descargo en ella...

Está furiosa y me percato que sin darme cuenta una lágrima corre por mi mejilla, debo admitir que ella tiene razón no debo ser sentimental ¿pero por qué Sasuke kun lo dijo? Intento no pensar en eso pero es difícil.

-Estúpida- Me dice Hanabi molesta y me obliga a salir de mis pensamientos porque se abalanza sobre mí.

Pero no pienso dejar que me haga más daño, aquí no está mi padre y esta vez le demostraré de una vez por todas que las cosas no son como piensa... porque no soy eso que acaban de insinuar, soy mucho más fuerte que ella.

-Basta Hanabi- Le digo en cuanto ya no tiene escapatoria, y no le queda más solución que detenerse.

Aunque parezca extraño eso me ha servido para relajarme aunque no borra el sensación del dolor en mi pecho, las palabras de Sasuke kun me han afectado de sobremanera, padre, Hanabi, Neji; ya me habían llamado o insinuado mi falta de fuerza pero nunca me había sentido de esta manera... porque aunque quisiese que me reconocieran no era en realidad tan importante ahora me doy cuenta, la opinión que en verdad me importa y valoraba era la de él... algo muy estúpido ahora que lo razono.

Me voy del campo de entrenamiento, quiero ir a casa y encerrarme necesito curarme esta nueva grieta que se ha formado en mi corazón, fui una tonta solo debí mantenerme alejada de él... Y de pronto aparece frente a mí, por un momento mis piernas tiemblan pero no pienso dejar que me siga haciendo daño si él piensa que no soy estimable no merece mi atención, así que al llegar frente a él lo hago a un lado y continúo con mi camino no quiero detenerme nuevamente.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Le escucho preguntarme exasperado, y eso es el colmo ¿qué me pasa? ¿Qué pretende?

\- ¿Por qué tenías que decir eso? –Le pregunto y le doy la cara ya que quiero grabarme su expresión al responderme... me servirá de recordatorio en un futuro.

-Solo te ayude- Me contesta fingiéndose ofendido ¿me ayudo a decirme que no valgo la pena como kunoichi?

-¿Ayudarme? ¿Y puedes explicarme en qué parte me beneficio lo que dijiste?- Le contesto, realmente no puedo ver en qué me ayuda, ¿acaso no le platique lo que he tenido que lidiar para hacerme más fuerte y borrar las criticas de mi familia?

-¿Dije alguna mentira?-Me responde dejándome helada... venía haciéndome idea de sus pensamientos pero ver que en realidad eso piensa duele demasiado, es como si tuviera mi corazón en sus manos y metiera muy despacio un filoso kunai... poco a poco desgarrando.

-¿Entonces tú piensas que soy débil? –La pregunta me sale sola, quizás con alguna esperanza de que diga "no"... de que el kunai deje de hacerme este daño, dejar de sentir este dolor tan fuerte en mi pecho... el nudo en mi garganta me hace un daño terrible.

-Yo dije que tu clan lo es- Me dice, y no entiendo su respuesta... incluso ha desviado su mirada.

-Debes considerar las palabras de Hanabi... puedes llevarte una sorpresa por menospreciar.- Le contesto con cierto eje de confusión... pero dejándole en claro que su arrogancia es inaudita, no debería decir eso de mi clan es uno de los más poderosos de Konoha... y lo que vi hace rato él no se refería a mi clan... fue a mí.

Da unos pasos acercándose sus manos vienen a mi cuerpo en lo que probablemente pueda ser un abrazo pero retrocedo.

-No me toques- Las palabras salen solas dejando que el nudo en mi garganta explote, y que la última palabra salga en un sollozo, me mira confundido y estoy de nueva cuenta demostrando lo débil que soy las lagrimas han escapado de mis ojos.

-Hinata- Le escucho decir pero me doy la vuelta dispuesta a seguir mi camino.

Me toma del brazo pero no deseo que lo haga así que me zafo de su agarre volviéndole a repetir:

-No me toques... no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer, entendí perfectamente la opinión que tú y Hanabi tienen sobre mí, y yo... yo no quiero que tu vuelvas a acercarte a mí.

Cuando llego a mi habitación mis lágrimas siguen corriendo por mis mejillas, estoy sin aire en mis pulmones, me arden por eso y aparte esta ese terrible dolor en mi pecho...

No pensé que pudiera doler tanto... pero no he sido capaz de ponerme en pie aunque ahora ha caído la tarde, y solo por este día me dejaré en este lamentable estado porque mañana volveré a salir a enfrentarme a los demás, lo he hecho miles de veces aunque mi corazón este estrujado soy capaz de caminar... seguiré entrenando volviéndome más fuerte más tarde el destino se encargará de demostrarles que tengo potencial.

 **El capitulo pasado no tuvo muchos reviews** **L** **... me deprimí horrores y casi salto al precipicio de mi cama, no se crean jajaja es chantaje puro (pero es verdad quizás les aburrió)**

 **Porfis no me odien a Sasuke o a Hinata xD... poco a poco todo se ira acomodando sean pacientes please!...**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios :D sugerencias, quejas, felicitaciones y demás... y gracias por leer este finc Saludos y nos estamos viendo**


	38. Consecuencias

**POV HINATA**

La luz empieza a filtrarse por la ventana despiertandome no tengo ganas de levantarme pero debo ir a la academia y cumplir con mis obligaciones de docente.

En el desayuno me encuentro a Hanabi me mira de forma recelosa sé que sigue molesta por lo de ayer, pero ese dolor en mi pecho se ha vuelto a instalar así que opto por ignorarla y en cuanto termino me voy directo a la academia las horas pasan lento muy lento... Cuando llega la hora de salida decido ir a visitar a Kurenai sensei, ella hace tiempo que se responsabilizo de mí y es la única persona con la que puedo entablar conversaciones de chicas y justo ahora necesito un consejo.

Apenas ha abierto su puerta y pone cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué te sucede Hinata? ¿Por qué estas tan triste?

-¿Puedo pasar? –Le pregunto no quiero hablar aquí porque sé que volveré a llorar.

-Claro, entra- Me dice al tiempo que se mueve para dejarme pasar.

Puedo ver a su pequeño jugando en la sala.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata? ¿Por qué estas así?

-Me siento destrozada- Le contesto pensando en cómo decirle las cosas porque no puedo darle detalles tan exactos y quién es el involucrado.

-¿Qué hizo esta vez Hiashi? –Me responde enfadada.

-No... Mi padre no tiene nada que ver- Le respondo de inmediato con obvia angustia de que le acuse de lo que me está matando- Me enamore –Le digo sin más rodeos dejando que una lágrima salga.

-¿pero por qué estas así? El amor es hermoso, enamorarse no es malo... un momento- Dice mientras se pone a pensar- Me enteré que se planea una relación entre el kazekage y tú... ¿no es él? –Me pregunta preocupada.

-No- Le respondo de forma sincera su rostro cambia llenándose de más preocupación.

-¡Oh mi niña!-Dice mientras se acerca a mí y me abraza, ella debe comprender en la situación en la cual me encuentro conoce perfectamente a mi padre no sé que está pensando pero disfruto de su afecto y consuelo. -¿Es tan complicado? –Me pregunta.

-Si-Le digo respondiéndole amargadamente.

-¿él no te corresponde aún? –Me pregunta.

-Él no lo hace- Le respondo de forma sincera, no puedo decirle que solo se interesa en mi cuerpo porque Kurenai sensei va a querer que le dé más explicaciones. –Creo que solo estoy agobiada por todo esto.

-Naruto, es un tonto has sido muy obvia en ciertas situaciones... pero me encargare quita ya esa carita- Su comentario me deja sorprendida.

-¡No!-Le respondo de inmediato- No se trata de Naruto kun.

Kurenai sensei abre los ojos sorprendida por mi revelación.

-¿Quién es Hinata? –Me pregunta ansiosa de información y con preocupación en su rostro.

La miro asustada no sé si debo contárselo...

-Kurenai sensei de nada serviría decirle de quién se trata, él no está interesado en mí... escuche de su boca sus pensamientos hacia mí y no son buenos.

-¿Qué dijo? –Me dice algo molesta.

-Nada malo, solo que soy débil –Le respondo y me abrazo con fuerza a ella.

-No te conoce- Me responde mientras acaricia mi cabello.

Me siento un poco mejor después de llorar en sus brazos, ella es lo más cercano a mi madre su forma en la cual ha sido capaz de defenderme incluso de mi padre.

-Hinata- Me dice- Tú eres muy complaciente y eso denota tu bondad hacia los demás, pero eso también hace daño no debes ceder siempre a lo que los demás desean porque eso te hace daño, el tratar de hacer felices a los demás te hace infeliz a ti... no aceptes al kazekage solo porque tu padre quiere, esa no es la respuesta correcta.

Sus palabras solo demuestran su preocupación hacia mí, en cierta forma debo admitir que tiene razón... pero yo puedo vivir con la felicidad de los demás.

-Gaara sama, es una buena persona me ha tratado de forma muy amable y le interesa saber qué pienso.

-¿enserio? –Me pregunta asombrada y un tanto incrédula.

-Si- Le respondo incorporándome, me siento adecuadamente en el sillón y veo la cara de mi sensei- Ha sido tan amable, él quiere que nos conozcamos no quiere un matrimonio arreglado.

-Vaya el kazekage se ve tan indiferente- Responde sorprendida por lo que le he contado.

-Suena bien pero Hinata, haz lo que te dicta tu corazón... no hagas nada por complacer a tu padre, eres tú la que va a tener que vivir con eso... compréndelo por favor. –Me dice y agarra mi cara entre sus manos.

-Sí, lo haré no te preocupes sensei porque Gaara sama me ha puesto las cosas de forma fácil... solo lo voy a tratarlo, solo quiero volverme más fuerte. –Le respondo.

-Ya eres muy fuerte, pero te ayudaré a entrenar aún hay técnicas que puedo mostrarte. –Me dice sonriendo y yo asiento.

Tiempo después salgo de su casa aún con dolor pero mucho más calmada, debo hacer caso en cierta forma a las palabras de Kurenai sensei, pero es complicado ¿cómo puedo llevar a cabo las acciones? Al llegar a casa solo estoy segura que intentare hacer lo que me ha pedido Kurenai sensei, pero no sé si lo lograré... por ahora debo enfocarme en Gaara sama, me siento culpable por mi último encuentro con Sasuke kun... siento de cierta forma que le fui infiel.

Dos días después cuando los niños comienzan a salir hacia sus casas, me sorprendo al encontrarme a Gaara sama en la puerta de las oficinas administrativas de la academia, me sonríe y se acerca a mí.

-Hinata- Me dice una vez que esta frente a mí.

-Hola, Gaara sama-Le contesto y puedo ver que hace una mueca que creo es desagrado, y simplemente no puedo mantenerle la mirada.

-¿Podemos comer juntos? –Me pregunta, asiento levemente y salimos de ahí. Me intriga saber qué hacía en la academia pero no encuentro la manera de cuestionárselo.

Ya en el restaurant pedimos algo de comer.

-¿No contestaste mi última carta? –Y en realidad no lo he hecho recuerdo que intenté hacerlo cuando Sasuke kun se paro en la academia después de eso todo se volvió complicado.

-Lo siento- Le respondo avergonzada.

-Mmm-Responde y me mira fijamente... y me siento tan incómoda como la primera vez que estuve con él.

-Yo he tenido algunos inconvenientes, lo lamento.

-Bueno me hubiera gustado que lo hicieras te hubiera podido explicar que pensaba venir a arreglar personalmente el examen de chunin que se acerca.-Vuelvo a mirarle la cara sorprendida.

-¿Ya serán?

-Pronto- Me contesta- En realidad fue un pretexto eso lo podía solucionar Temari, pero quería verte. –Su revelación me deja confusa ¿por qué quiere verme? - Hinata- Dice mientras toma una de mis manos- No he podido dejar de pensar en ti...

Su revelación me deja pasmada, sé que me he sonrojado y apenas puedo no agachar la cabeza por la pena... que sostenga mi mano me es incomodo, él es muy guapo pero yo tengo metido aquí dentro a Sasuke kun...

-Gaara sama... –Le digo nerviosamente- Yo... yo... estoy enamorada de alguien más- Agacho completamente la cabeza pero no tiene sentido que siga con esta farsa, aunque sé que Sasuke kun no corresponderá mis sentimientos de la manera que lo haría Gaara sama no puedo ser una mentirosa.

-Eso era evidente- Me contesta atrapando mi atención, le miro tan sorprendida.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Le cuestiono...

-Podía ver que te dispersabas en mi compañía, abandonabas tu cuerpo y tu mente se iba con él... ¿él está contigo? –Me pregunta, y sin poder evitarlo la tristeza vuelve a instalarse en mí, agacho una vez más la mirada.

-No- Le respondo con cierto eje de tristeza.

-¿Por qué? –Su pregunta me deja desconcertada- No quiero ser indiscreto ni entrometerme en tu vida, si lo cuestiono es para conocer exactamente el terreno, si él está contigo comprendo que no existe ninguna posibilidad, pero si no es así lo nuestro puede continuar.

Todo lo que ha dicho me deja bastante sorprendida y un tanto confundida.

-Él simplemente no tiene un interés en mí- Sé que debí agregar la palabra "adecuado" a mi oración pero no puedo, sé que disfrazar las cosas no es correcto con una persona que ha sido tan benévola conmigo pero no puedo ser del todo sincera.

-Entonces, déjame meterme en tu corazón- Me dice dejándome una vez más sorprendida... ¿él quiere relacionarse conmigo?

-¿Por qué? –Le pregunto incrédula.

-Es obvio Hinata, me gustas... eres una chica muy agradable, guapa y fuerte; además de otras buenas virtudes que he podido observar.

-Yo no sé si pueda corresponderle- Le contesto nerviosa, sabiendo que no puedo negarme a su petición pero al mismo tiempo siendo sincera con él.

-Ese será un riesgo que debo tomar... aunque confío que pueda lograr algo al menos que yo te desagrade.

-¡No!-Le contesto de inmediato- No me desagrada, es muy amable siempre conmigo y lo que me dice es tan bello, solo que tenía que decir la verdad porque me estaba asfixiando y no era sincero de mi parte fingir que mi corazón estaba vacío.

-Bueno en tal caso intentaré ser el nuevo ocupante de tu corazón. –Le sonrío tímidamente.- Y por favor solo llámame Gaara.

La comida transcurre tranquila, hablamos de cosas sin importancia y aunque algunos de sus actos me hacen recordar a Sasuke kun también logra que me sienta mucho mejor con su compañía, él partirá en un par de horas a su aldea así que le acompaño a arreglar algunos de sus asuntos y me encuentro a Sakura san que me mira sorprendida y de forma encubridora cuando vamos a la mansión de la Hokage para que Gaara sama se reúna con ella, lo espero afuera lo que sirve para que entable una pequeña conversación con ella un tanto incomoda ya que me pregunta detalles de "nuestra relación" y aunque le doy evasivas ella insiste en seguir preguntándome hasta que él sale y puedo huir del lugar.

Al llegar a casa voy directo a mi cuarto a darme un baño refrescante, no he visto a Sasuke kun en estos días así son de sencillas las cosas para él... el pensamiento me lastima de nueva cuenta... y yo no debería pensar en él ahora menos que he decidido darle la oportunidad a Gaara sama, he cometido una grave infracción al volver a tener intimidad con Sasuke kun cuando se supone que estoy tratando a Gaara así que ya no debo seguir faltándole de esta manera.

Al día siguiente al salir de la academia Shino kun me encuentra y sugiere que vayamos a comer juntos, vamos al establecimiento donde solemos comer barbacoa tomamos una mesa y esperamos que nos vayan a pedir la orden, no llevamos mucho tiempo cuando escucho la voz de Naruto kun.

-¡Shino, Hinata! –Nos llama, volteo a verle y me paralizo cuando veo a Sasuke kun a su lado se encuentra Sakura san...

-Naruto- Le responde Shino.

-Chicos vamos a sentarnos con ellos- Les dice Naruto ¿por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mí? Agacho la mirada no puedo ver a Sasuke kun su aroma empieza a hacerse más fuerte y se ha sentado justo a mi lado ¿más desafortunada podría ser?

Sakura san se sienta a lado de Shino kun, así que a Naruto no le queda de otra que sentarse en un extremo de la mesa, se acerca una abuela y nos pide la orden. No quiero moverme en lo absoluto puedo ver las rodillas de Sasuke kun pero no quiero verle la cara, aún recuerdo sus palabras y no entiendo porque justamente tuvo que sentarse a mi lado, aunque no es tan malo si estuviera frente a mí estaría en la misma situación evadiendo su mirada de esta forma es menos obvio.

-Sasuke kun ¿estás cansado? –Le pregunta Sakura san, así que dirijo mi mirada hacia ella y Shino kun, no hay respuesta por parte de él.

-Yo si estoy muy cansado Sakura san, ¿quieres darme un masaje? –Escucho la voz juguetona de Naruto kun, admiro su fortaleza de seguir luchando por obtener su amor aunque ella lo ha rechazado miles de veces.

-¡Serás! –Le contesta de mala manera ella.

La comida transcurre sin mucha relevancia hasta ese instante... sentí de pronto su mano en mi rodilla, inmediatamente y sin poderlo controlar voltee a verlo sorprendida él miraba al frente y después de un momento se giro a verme, su expresión lucía indescifrable y lo único que atine a hacer fue a jalar mi rodilla para liberarme de su agarre al mismo tiempo que agache mi mirada.

Necesitaba irme de ahí así que en cuanto observé que Shino kun terminó le dije:

-Shino kun, ¿podemos irnos ahora? –Shino kun, me miro sorprendido pero acepto de inmediato.

Voltee a ver a Sasuke kun, esperando que se incorporara para poder salir del rincón ya que del otro lado había pared pero simplemente siguió sentado.

-Hinata ¿cuándo volverás a ver al kazekage? –Me preguntó de la nada Sakura san, pude sentir incomodidad por parte de Sasuke kun... y yo me sentía igual.

-Mmm- Le respondo nerviosa- Él dijo que quizás venga la semana próxima a tratar unos asuntos con Tsunade sama... de otra forma quizás hasta la boda de Temari san.

-Wow... apenas ayer te vi con él y ya planea venir la semana que viene, debe estar realmente interesado en ti- Me dice Sakura san, y yo me siento muy incómoda.

-¿Gaara estuvo ayer aquí? –Pregunta Naruto.

-Si, estaba con Hinata- Le contesta a Naruto kun, luego vuelve a dirigirse a mí:-¿vino a verte? Debe ser hermoso se nota que le gustas mucho... ¡Oh que hermoso es el amor!

Me es inevitable sonrojarme y ya no puedo continuar ahí.

-Sa-sasuke kuun... ¿podrías dejarme pasar por favor? –Digo con ese horrible tartamudeo que me persigue cuando estoy muy nerviosa.

Él me mira furioso y después de unos segundos se levanta de muy mala manera puedo escuchar que chasquea la lengua, y salgo huyendo del lugar y Shino kun me sigue, de suerte Shino kun tiene más cosas que hacer y no tarda en dejarme sola. Siento aún la adrenalina por verle molesto y no estoy segura que lo ocasiono, pero debo sacar esos pensamientos, no debo pensar en él no es adecuado.

La semana ha sido un poco complicada, mis pensamientos sin querer viajan cuando menos lo espero hacia Sasuke kun, he sido más responsable y le he respondido sus cartas a Gaara, él es un hombre tan agradable, a veces tiene un eje triste en sus notas pero no empaña su optimismo, es tan maduro y amable a pesar que es reservado... me agrada él es mi mejor opción para sacar de mi corazón a Sasuke kun, aunque no sé si pueda lograr olvidarlo.

También he tenido problemas porque he tenido que huir de ciertos lugares porque él aparece y realmente no quiero tenerlo cerca, él es una tentación y me es imposible resistirme si él se acerca... así que huyo de los lugares donde esté o donde pueda estar, aunque me he perdido de algunas reuniones por esto.

Y hoy me encuentro ansiosa rápidamente ha pasado la semana y Gaara sama no tarda en llegar a la aldea para tener otra reunión con Tsunade sama respecto a los examen chunin y por la tarde saldremos a la feria que hay en la aldea y habrá fuegos artificiales tengo mucho entusiasmo de verlos así que elegí un hermoso kimono para esta tarde.

Decido dejar mi pelo suelto, un poco de maquillaje apenas perceptible y Meri chan ya esta llamándome para avisarme que Gaara sama me espera en la sala, bajo lo más rápido posible y ahí está de espalda a la escalera puedo darme cuenta que seguramente esta cruzado de brazos viste como siempre y me alegra verle.

-Estoy aquí-Le digo con cierta curiosidad por verle su rostro y también algo apenada.

Se da la vuelta enseguida y puedo ver cierto eje de sorpresa en su cara cuando me ve.

-Hola- Me dice con esa voz grave que tiene.

-Hola-Le contesto con una pequeña sonrisa que devuelve al instante y salimos inmediatamente de la mansión.

-Me da gusto volver a verte- Me dice cuando hemos dado unos pasos afuera.

Le miro de inmediato y le sonrío seguimos caminando en silencio hasta que llegamos al centro de la aldea empezamos a ver los puestos y la variedad de pequeños recuerdos y cositas que venden, sin darme cuenta ya estoy en una plática amena sin mucha relevancia pero muy cómoda... aunque me es imposible no anhelar que él fuera Sasuke kun, que él fuera el que estuviera a mi lado preguntándome que me gustaría comprar o bueno haciendo esto a mi lado simplemente esto.

-Hinata, ¿qué te parece este llavero? – Dice al mostrarme uno plateado que tiene una pequeña luna, le sonrío.

-Es lindísimo.

-En tal caso lo compraré para llevarlo conmigo y al verlo te recordaré.- Me dice y no puedo evitar sonrojarme y evitar su mirada, aún así veo que sonríe levemente.

-También compraré esto- Dice al mostrarme una pulsera que tiene un dije con un mapache.

En cuanto la paga pide que le dé mi mano al hacerlo abrocha la pulsera en mi muñeca.

-Así quizás también puedas recordarme más. –Me dice y me siento un poco apenada y algo compadecida de él.

-Yo pienso en ti- Le contesto apenada.

-¿Enserio?

-Si-Le contesto- últimamente has estado en mis pensamientos- Aunque no especifico la razón que supongo no es la que le agradaría no puedo negar que he pesado mucho en él... aunque nada comparable con pensar en Sasuke kun.

-Eso... –No termina de decir lo que quería ya que Kiba kun me llama.

-¡Hinata!-Nos giramos para verle y se encuentra con Shino kun, Temari san, Shikamaru kun, Chouji kun, Ino chan y Sai kun.

Nos saludamos y comenzamos a caminar en grupo dándome un alivio inmediato al no tener que tocar temas tan bochornosos con Gaara sama, ahora solo platicamos de cosas no muy apreciables.

-¡Ey! Chicos- La voz inconfundible de Naruto kun se hace presente.

Al encontrar de donde viene, puedo verle acompañado de Sakura san que va del brazo de Sasuke kun, tan solo verlos así es como si me dieran otra puñalada más en el corazón, bajo la mirada inmediatamente y lucho por no ser tan obvia al descomponerme.

-Naruto- Escucho a Gaara llamarle.

-¿Ey qué haces aquí? –Le pregunta Naruto kun.

-No seas grosero Naruto es obvio que vino a ver a Hinata- Le contesta Sakura san, Gaara suelta un suspiro divertido quizás no puedo clasificarlo no estoy segura pero eso me parece.

-Es cierto ustedes dos- Dice Naruto acercándose a nosotros y yo me pongo más nerviosa aún, levanto la mirada y él nos observa...

La mirada fría y fija de Sasuke kun me atrapa y un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo así que lo antes posible me dedico solo a enfocar la cara de Naruto kun.

-Hinata es muy buena y fuerte... me alegro que haya encontrado a un tipo como tú.- Le dice Naruto kun a Gaara sama, me es imposible no avergonzarme ante tal comentario.

-Lo sé- Le contesta Gaara sama al momento que toma mi mano entre la suya y me obliga a entrelazar nuestros dedos...

-Vámonos- Escucho la fría y malhumorada voz de Sasuke kun.

-Podemos ir todos juntos- Le dice Naruto kun.

-Ve, tú si quieres-Le contesta Sasuke kun de muy mala manera.

Su forma de contestar ha asombrado a todos, si bien sabemos que su carácter es así esto les ha tomado por sorpresa... aunque es evidente que su mal humor quizás tenga que ver con Gaara sama. Empieza a caminar a paso firme haciendo que los pies de Sakura san se tropiecen, ella no esperaba su acción pero no tarda en ponerse a andar de su brazo... ¿ellos ahora estarán juntos? Mi corazón se acongoja con la simple idea de que ellos puedan estar juntos, encuentro la manera de soltar a Gaara sama, me mira pensativo pero desvió mi mirada que ya luce baja y quizás triste.

-Vamos- Escucho la voz de Kiba algo baja- Molestemos a Sasuke.

Lo miran divertidos y deseo decirles que no, pero no sale mi voz y me encuentro caminando viendo la amplia espalda de Sasuke kun y a Sakura san recargada en su brazo aferrada a él.

-¿Sucede algo Hinata?- Me pregunta en voz baja Gaara, su cuestionamiento me sorprende y por ende me pongo muy nerviosa.

-Eto... em... yo- Digo tartamudeando sin poder dar una respuesta concreta... lo que sucede es Sasuke kun, él descontrola mi mundo y eso no puedo decírselo.

Bajo la mirada esquivándolo, caminamos en silencio y en pequeños momentos mi mirada corre a buscar a Sasuke kun pensando en alguna razón lógica para su comportamiento, es tan extraño... no Hinata la extraña eres tú que a pesar de todo no quieres dejarlo ir... Sakura san observa algunos puestos con Sasuke kun, me encantaría ser yo la que fuera a su lado tomada de su brazo, pero es ella...

-Gaara mira esto- Escucho la voz alegre de Naruto kun, coge del brazo y se lo lleva mientras le muestra algo de un establecimiento.

Me muerdo el labio queriendo lidiar con todo lo que pesa en mi pecho, un agarre brusco que me obliga a caminar en la dirección contraria en la cual nos dirigíamos hace que salga de mi ensoñación y lo sé, es Sasuke kun... puedo verle de espaldas y me lleva a toda prisa, doy un último vistazo a los demás que siguen en lo suyo y me apresuro a seguirle el paso de otra forma esta vez seré yo la que tropiece. Por un momento me emociono de tenerlo cerca, de su agarre, no lo sé pero me es inevitable recordar cómo iba hace un momento con Sakura san y regreso a la triste realidad, entramos a un callejón oscuro un poco alejado de la gente, me pone contra la pared y se pone frente a mí... mi cuerpo se despierta es extraño... pero aún bajo estas condiciones siento que mis pulmones vuelven a funcionar haciendo que mi cuerpo se despabile.

-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo con él? –Me cuestiona, me sorprende su pregunta y por un momento me siento atontada.

-Sasuke kun... Él... yo... –Le respondo pero mi voz vuelve a ser insegura, además no encuentro las palabras ¿qué es exactamente lo que hacía? Solo paseamos, sí eso debo decirle...

-Te dije que no lo volvieras a ver- Vuelve a hablarme su voz es en cierto modo amenazante, imponente, molesta... no sé como describirla, me cuesta pensar claramente... me ha tomado de las muñecas, de ambas y su agarre empieza a hacerse más fuerte.

-Me haces daño- Le digo tratando que me suelte, pero solo lo aprieta más.

-Tú eres mía- Me dice... y es el colmo ¿por qué me hace esto? -¿Te interesa ese cabrón? –Vuelve a cuestionarme, y en realidad creo que no pero no estoy segura... no sé que quiero.

-Él-Le contesto tratando de responderle y de pronto me armo de valor debo luchar por mi misma- está interesado en mí y creo que darle y darme la oportunidad de conocernos, es lo adecuado.- Me siento orgullosa de mi respuesta pero parece que solo le he provocado más.

-¿Qué pendejada estás diciendo? – Me dice levantando la voz y en sus ojos puedo ver ese odio que tanto miedo da.

-Sasuke kun, cálmate me haces daño- Le pido, ya que efectivamente le provoque más su agarre es aún más fuerte- Tú no me quieres, no de la forma correcta- Le digo al entender lo que pasa por su cabeza.

Y por un momento funciona su agarre se hace más débil y suelta mi muñeca izquierda, se lleva su mano a la cabeza y pasa sus dedos entre su pelo, cierra los ojos fuertemente y al abrirlos me dice:

-Hinata, es la última vez que te lo digo, no te quiero volver a ver con ese cabrón. –Un sentimiento de enojo, eso es lo que siento al escucharle.

-Basta- Es suficiente que él también quiera decidir sobre mi vida, más egoísta no puede ser... no puedo estar a su lado pero tampoco quiere que yo avance en mi vida- Entiende que lo nuestro se acabo.

Puedo ver el cambio en cámara lenta, vuelve a apretar mi muñeca, cómo abre más sus ojos, cómo su mandíbula se tensa, su enojo se instala lentamente ante mis ojos... un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo su aura es tan oscura cuando se molesta...

-Yo soy quien decide las cosas, tú eres mía porque así lo quiero, porque así lo decidí...- Me dice y aunque me cohíbe no pienso dejarlo seguir... él debe entenderme ahora.

-No es así como funciona-Una fuerza desconocida me permite interrumpirle- Ahora estoy con él... o bueno estaré.-Termino de decirle mientras esa fuerza me abandona, haciendo que termine la frase un poco insegura.

-¿Qué estupideces dices? –Me pregunta aún más molesto, parece que cada cosa que le digo empeora las cosas... ¿podré solucionarlo?... su mano en mi cintura hace que me desconcentre de mis pensamientos, se acerca acechándome, aunque es obvia su furia su expresión es en cierta forma seductora su cara acercándose a la mía... mi corazón se acelera, mis pulmones quieren más oxigeno, mi piel le pide a gritos su calor, su cercanía, su tacto, mis labios sus besos... -Ves también lo deseas como yo...- Me dice casi en mis labios y debo aceptar que tiene razón, no termina de decir su frase...

-¡Sasuke!- Kakashi sensei le grita y puedo verle detrás de él con Kurenai sensei que tiene una cara bastante sorprendida y reconozco que con su mirada me pide una explicación, sé que me he ruborizado, veo que Sasuke kun pone mala cara como si de niño pequeño se tratase, suelta mi cintura y da unos pasos hacia atrás y se mueve un poco de tal forma que puede verlos a ellos y a mí con solo girar la cabeza, yo recupero la razón y trato de soltarme de su agarre pero él me ignora y no me suelta... aunque estemos frente a ellos.

-Lárgate-Le dice a Kakashi sensei, abro la boca sorprendida por su respuesta y no soy la única Kurenai sensei también lo está, pero el sensei no se inmuta.

-Tenemos que hablar-Kakashi sensei le responde calmado.

Entonces veo su mano libre levantarse y reconozco ese sello así que antes de que me lleve con él a otra parte se lo impido, no sé porque pero mi cuerpo se mueve solo, envuelvo su mano o en realidad lo intento puesto que su mano es mucho más grande que la mía, pero es suficiente para evitarlo al mismo tiempo que por primera vez mi voz sale sola:

-No- Me mira enojado pero ya está hecho.

-Hinata- La voz de Gaara llamándome, mi cuerpo se tensa miro inmediatamente por reflejo hacia dónde provino la voz y le veo ahí parado observándonos detrás de él los demás chicos, me siento avergonzada de mis sentimientos y por acto reflejo suelto su mano y sigo intentando librarme de su agarre.

De pronto Sasuke kun me suelta, veo a Gaara y los demás que tienen caras confundidas intentando entender qué ha sucedido... miro a Sasuke kun esperando una orden, patético... al darme cuenta decido avanzar hacia los demás, mi corazón no quiere irse pero ¿acaso no decidí ya? Si lo hiciste dijiste que esto se termino así debes hacerlo.

-¿Qué sucede? –Me sorprende que Gaara sama le cuestione directamente a Sasuke kun, de hecho me deja paralizada antes de llegar hacia ellos, puedo ver que lo mira fijamente.

-Creí que por aquí había una tienda, quería corresponder tu detalle. Pero me equivoque y cuando regresaba me encontré a Sasuke kun.- Le miento a Gaara sama, él me mira con su mirada impenetrable y después a Sasuke kun... me muerdo el labio inferior, no sé qué cosa fue lo que dije si suena coherente o no pero no podía decirle la verdad ni tampoco dejar que Sasuke kun respondiese.

-¡Vamos Sasuke! –Escucho a Kakashi sensei hablarle autoritariamente.–Luego te busco Kurenai.

Miro a Kakashi sensei caminar hacia él... y Sasuke kun me mira furioso, pero antes de que lo haga me doy cuenta que Gaara sama y él se mantenían la mirada fijamente... y me doy cuenta que no ha terminado él me buscará para decirme más cosas.

Veo que se alejan y por un momento me sorprendo de la autoridad que muestra Kakashi sensei, hasta hace un momento Sasuke kun no le hacía caso y ahora se alejan...

-Vamos- Siento a Gaara sama tomarme gentilmente del brazo, me muerdo el labio y estoy nerviosa ¿Qué sucederá ahora?

 **POV SASUKE**

Estos días fuera no han sido muy buenos al inicio aunque quisiera desechar el pensamiento no he podido dejar de repasar mi último encuentro con Hinata... me he adentrado a recordar cada aspecto que me ha mostrado, y he llegado a varias conclusiones: ella es insegura, tímida, se ha creído todo la mierda que le han hecho creer ¿no se da cuenta que lo buena que es en combate? Es inteligente y aunque el poder es necesario para cualquier ninja o kunoichi ella debería entender que tiene un buen nivel, tanto es así que incluso se lo he reconocido, y pocas veces reconozco a alguien.

Ella es una chica como todas una sentimental y me ha dicho varias veces que tiene sentimientos hacia mí... ese día ella debió sentirse atacada no solo por su familia también por mí... no sé mucho de mujeres pero sé lo suficiente lo que quieren la gran mayoría después de una entrega sexual jamás se los he dado, solo me he limitado a tomar el placer que me dan... a excepción de ella la he acurrucado en mis brazos, la he besado no me he alejado me he quedado a su lado... la mayoría de las veces; cometí una indiscreción al exponerla frente a su hermana y decir lo que dije... ahora soy consciente de eso pero no puedo exteriorizarlo eso jamás ¿Qué harás entonces? Quizás ella solo necesite tiempo, siempre encuentro la manera de traerla de vuelta.

¿Por qué quiero traerla de vuelta? Esta sería una buena oportunidad para cortar con esto de una vez, quiero negarlo pero no tiene sentido esa chica me está transformando... a tal grado que ocupa todos mis pensamientos, hace que mis pasos vayan detrás de ella... me ha hecho sentir celos cuando veo que otro hombre se le acerca, no quiero que este con nadie más... pero ese no es tu estilo Sasuke, es mejor la variedad... pero no deseo a otra más que a ella... Trato de dejar de pensar al respecto ¿por qué no puedo sacarla?

Antes de llegar al nuestro destino se nos une Kakashi ¿qué andaría haciendo? Hasta ahora me entra la curiosidad estamos a pocas horas de terminar esta misión quiero volver a Konoha.

Tsunade, hizo un alboroto y ha sido una de las misiones más tranquilas que he tenido a excepción de que mi cabeza se encuentra cansada de darle vueltas a lo mismo. Dejamos a los comerciantes en su destino y nos ponemos inmediatamente en camino, los tres queremos regresar lo antes posible, Naruto ha estado muy parlanchín y energético como siempre, así que al caer la noche es el primero en quedarse dormido, habíamos acordado que Kakashi montaría guardia así que me levanto de la hoguera para acomodar mis cosas y dormir.

-Sasuke- No me permite avanzar ¿qué quiere? Me giro para verle - Quiero hablar contigo.- Dice y hace un ademán para que vuelva a tomar asiento en el mismo lugar donde me encontraba, frente a él.

Presiento que será una tontería pero si no le hago caso tardare más de quitármelo de encima, así que me siento frente a él sin quitarle la mirada de encima mostrándole que me fastidia lo que ha hecho.

-Mmmph-Le digo esperando a que termine esta mierda.

-Sasuke ¿cuándo piensas formalizar tu relación? -¿Qué mierda dice? Me es imposible ocultar mi cara de sorpresa ¿de qué jodidos habla?- Entiendo que debe ser difícil para ti puesto que no tienes una familia que te respalde aunque tu titulo de Uchiha es muy reconocido en este momento no se encuentra en su mejor momento gracias a tus acciones, además ya me imagino las miles de trabas que va a ponerte Hiashi, pero si sigues esperando las cosas se van a complicar más...

-¿Qué estupidez dices? –Le pregunto enfadado ¿de qué mierda me está hablando? ¿Cómo sabe lo de Hinata? Me mira de forma muy firme así que no me es difícil adivinar que evalúa mi actitud y ahora está haciendo sus hipótesis

-Sasuke, Sasuke tranquilo, no tienes porque exaltarte no voy a decírselo a nadie pero...

-¿Te lo dijo ella? –Le interrumpo para preguntarle furioso quizás encontró la manera de desquitarse por nuestro último encuentro... debió pensar que de esta forma me ataría a ella pero se ha equivocado y me encargare de demostrárselo no debiste hacerme tu rival Hyuga.

-No- Me mira sorprendido- ¿por qué debería decírmelo? ¿Has hecho algo indebido? –Me pregunta intrigado ¡mierda! ¿Qué está pensando Kakashi? No aclarare sus preguntas sobre mi intimidad con ella. –Sasuke, te vi con ella- Dice finalmente y mi sorpresa es aún mayor.

-¡Mientes!-Le grito yo debería de haberme dado cuenta ¿cómo no sentir su presencia?...

-Sasuke, sé que Hinata te interesa jamás te vi de esa forma con nadie... ni siquiera te había visto con alguna chica... el problema es que ella no es de cualquier familia, cualquier otra familia te entregaría a su hija gustosos, pero Hiashi tu sabes lo que él piensa de ti... inclusive cuando los vi en ese campo de entrenamiento pensé que se enfrentarían pero después todo fue muy evidente- Me levanto y le doy la espalda ¿qué fue lo que vio? ¡Mierda! me siento apenado y también la rabia sube por mi cuerpo... empiezo a ceder a la idea de que él en realidad nos espío.

-¡Pervertido!-Le suelto molesto ¿por qué se quedo a presenciar todo?

-¡Ey! ¿De qué hablas? –Me pregunta cínicamente.

-Debiste lárgate de ahí y no estar espiándonos. –Se queda pensativo y después suelta una carcajada.

-Sasuke no sé que estas pensando- Se lleva la mano a la cabeza y continúa hablando- ¿Has llevado esto tan lejos? ¿Quieres meterte en problemas? Si que eres complicado de todas las mujeres que hay ¿tuviste que elegir a Hinata y pasar a ese paso? –Ahora parece más un regaño, vuelvo a darle la espalda y sus palabras me indican que al parecer no nos observo en el acto sexual... Sasuke tranquilízate tú sólo estás hablando de más.

-Kakashi... no te metas- Finalmente espeto volviendo a recuperar mi semblante calmando y airado, le doy la cara me mira extrañado.

-Sí, me meto es porque no quiero que te metas en más problemas, si no haces las cosas adecuadamente con Hinata y das la cara ¿qué va a suceder cuando su padre se enteré? O basta con que algún otro indiscreto los mire ¿entiendes el alboroto que se va a armar?

Maldita sea ¿Por qué Kakashi tuvo que enterarse? Ahora se da el lujo de sermonearme.

-Eso se acabo ese día- Le contesto tratando de sonar convincente así que le mantengo la mirada, mentir se me da bien, en realidad no estoy seguro aún si realmente la dejare ir pero por ahora me conviene que Kakashi así lo crea.

-¿Por qué? -¡Tsk! ¿por qué cree que me sentaré a darle detalles de mi vida?

-No pienso hablar al respecto. –Le contesto y me voy directo a extender mi bolsa de dormir.

No me es fácil conciliar el sueño después de la estúpida conversación con Kakashi, lo bueno es que de regreso a Konoha ya no volvió a tocar el tema, después de ver a la vieja Tsunade, voy a comer algo en un pequeño restaurant necesito estar a solas.

Regreso a mi casa se encuentra tan lúgubre, tengo tantos recuerdos de mi familia en cada rincón... pero también de ella y los de ella hacen que un sentimiento de regocijo se instale ¿qué haré contigo gatita?

Me voy a dar un baño... y ahí tengo más recuerdos de ella ¿la deje entrar demasiado en esta casa? ¡Como sea! Será mejor salir del agua ya se enfrió y ya será hora de cenar, tendré que preparar algo, me seco y me visto con algo ligero y bajo a preparar un poco de arroz... y más recuerdos de ella llegan a mi mente, su arroz sabe mejor.

Me meto en la cama esperando tener un profundo y largo sueño, y aunque las pesadillas no se van esta noche puedo dormir bien, al día siguiente despierto alrededor de medio día y el primer pensamiento es ella ¡mierda, déjate de tonterías Sasuke! Después de estar un rato aún acostado me visto y bajo a comer un poco de fruta.

-¡Sasuke!- ¿siempre los gritos de Naruto tienen que escucharse por todas partes?

Desganado voy a abrirle la puerta, lo veo con Sakura en el umbral.

-Ey Sasuke, vamos a comer. –La invitación de Naruto, no me parece mal es una buena oportunidad para ponerme al día de lo que ha ocurrido en la aldea.

Salgo de la casa y permanezco en silencio mientras ellos hablan de cosas sin importancia.

-Ya entremos aquí- Dice Naruto y se introduce al primer restaurant que nos encontramos, famoso por su barbacoa sin remedio le seguimos.

-¡Shino, Hinata! – ¿Ha dicho Hinata? Inmediatamente la busco en el lugar.

La veo sentada en una mesa al fondo, luce bastante guapa aunque su cara luce como la mayoría de las veces con algo de preocupación ¿qué le sucede? ... ¿por qué esta sola con ese insecto? ¿No estarán en una cita?

-Naruto- Shino le responde enseguida, Hinata agacha la mirada ¡mierda!

-Chicos vamos a sentarnos con ellos- Dice Naruto y por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con él... vamos allá.

Y me adelanto un poco ya que ese pendejo está sentado frente a ella, no voy a perder la oportunidad de sentarme a su lado, los demás toman asiento enseguida en lugares libres, ordenan la carne y siguen hablando de estupideces, ella no me mira ¡Tsk! Me empiezo a molestar de su actitud ¿qué diablos pretende?

-Sasuke kun ¿estás cansado? –Sakura, ¿por qué molestas? No le respondo y ni siquiera la miro, mi mirada está perdida al frente pero pendiente de cada movimiento de Hinata.

-Yo si estoy muy cansado Sakura san, ¿quieres darme un masaje? –Naruto.

-¡Serás! –Tan femenina como siempre Sakura.

Siguen hablando de estupideces y comenzamos a comer... estoy harto de su lejanía y su actitud... quizás un leve empujón no sea mala idea, agarro su rodilla dándole un leve apretón enseguida voltea a verme sorprendida, en cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzan se ruboriza ¡Esa reacción no es mala! ¿Qué tal si subo un poco para llegar a su entrepierna? ...¿Qué diablos? Jala su rodilla dejando mi mano vacía, y volviendo a agachar la mirada ¿por qué jodidos la ha mantenido todo el tiempo así? ¿Por qué se ha alejado? ¡Mierda!

Trato de calmarme por qué me encuentro totalmente furioso no quiero ser evidente... pero maldita sea ¿qué pretende?

-Shino kun, ¿podemos irnos ahora? – ¿Quiere huir de mí? ¿O enserio tiene que irse? ¡Cálmate Sasuke, debes pensar con la cabeza fría!... piensa.

Siento su mirada, seguramente espera que me levante para que pueda salir de ahí pero no se me antoja hacerlo...

-Hinata ¿cuándo volverás a ver al kazekage? – ¿De qué mierda habla Sakura?

Volteo a verla exigiéndole una respuesta, pero ella sigue con la mirada gacha y ahora roja ¿le interesa ese estúpido?

-Mmm- Por fin responde- Él dijo que quizás venga la semana próxima a tratar unos asuntos con Tsunade sama... de otra forma quizás hasta la boda de Temari san. –Vaya, vaya ¿ahora sabe todo de ese pendejo? ¿Por qué?

-Wow... apenas ayer te vi con él y ya planea venir la semana que viene, debe estar realmente interesado en ti- ¿Qué mierda? ¿Otra vez estuvo con ese pendejo? ¿Por qué? Le dije que no se volviera a acercar a él... si ya estaba enojado definitivamente esto ya me hizo encabronar.

-¿Gaara estuvo ayer aquí? –Pregunta Naruto... ¿no estás oyendo imbécil?

-Si- Contesta Sakura.- Estaba con Hinata, ¿vino a verte? Debe ser hermoso se nota que le gustas mucho... ¡Oh que hermoso es el amor! –Puta madre.

-Sa-sasuke kuun... ¿podrías dejarme pasar por favor? – ¡Maldita Hyuga!

Volteo a verla ¿qué fue lo que estuvo haciendo estos días que no estuve en la aldea? Le dejo claro que por ahora no tengo remedio y debo dejarla ir, pero tiene explicaciones que darme.

La veo salir con ese estúpido de su supuesto amigo, y la ira cada vez se instala más en mi organismo, le dije que no se volviera a acercar ese pendejo y me entero que en mi ausencia estuvo con él ¡mierda! ¿Qué diablos pretende? Me voy en cuestión de minutos ya no podía seguir con la farsa, cuando salgo puedo escuchar a Sakura preguntándole a Naruto qué me ocurre me harta que se cuchicheen sobre mí, así que me encabrono aún más.

Llegó a la mansión tratando de asimilar toda la información que obtuve esta noche y definitivamente tengo que hablar con ella no me detendré si tengo que usar algún genjustu para saber exactamente que hizo estos días lo usaré.

La maldita semana ha transcurrido y por estúpidos contratiempos no he podido verla e inclusive me ha evadido haciendo que por esos momentos la rabia regrese pero he actuado correctamente a no ir detrás de ella. Está por caer la tarde y por fin he logrado librarme de las actividades que me encargo Tsunade... con la cabeza fría siempre se piensan mejor las cosas y después de todo no estuvo tan mal haber estado ocupado, he pensado en nuestros últimos dos encuentros... probablemente ella sigue molesta por como la exhibí frente a su hermana menor, pero no justifica del que haya desobedecido mi orden en absoluto ha llegado a mi mente que solo se esté desquitando... debió darse cuenta de mi obsesión hacia ella, debe estar segura que la buscare ¿y se equivoca Sasuke? ¿No has pasado toda la pinche semana y días anteriores solo dándole vueltas a cómo abordarla? No sé qué hechizo me puso pero en tal caso Hyuga, eres mía hasta que yo lo decida.

Al llegar a la mansión voy directo a mi baño me daré un baño con agua tibia, para relajarme un poco del fastidio que tuve hoy respecto al papeleo que llene... después de un rato salgo para vestirme ya no debe tardar Naruto y Sakura, como siempre ella le sigue para verme ¿qué pretende esa chica, sé a la perfección que se ha acostado con Naruto? Pero yo no cometeré la estupidez de hacer lo mismo que el baka, ella dejo hace mucho tiempo de interesarme... debo admitir que Sakura despertó cierto interés cuando fuimos un equipo, pero al irme eso cambio y con el paso del tiempo sin duda alguna dejo de interesarme como mujer... mucho más desde la primera vez Naruto hablo de su encuentro con ella, no pienso arruinarle la felicidad por un simple acostón a sabiendas que no pasará de ahí.

Termino de vestirme usando mi ropa habitual y no tardo en escuchar los gritos de Naruto, bajo lentamente recordando el porqué acepté ir a esa estúpida feria: Hinata debe estar ahí.

Caminamos por el centro de la aldea que se encuentra lleno de gente, puestos, adornos y todo eso me abochorna... Sakura está de fastidiosa colgándose en mi brazo, así que en cuánto puedo me deshago de esos dos entro en un pequeño local y tomo un vaso de sake, quiero relajarme un poco cuando miro hacia la entrada, el vaso se rompe en mi mano derramando el poco líquido que quedaba en la barra, ahí afuera en un puestecillo está Hinata bastante arreglada con ese pendejo de la arena, desvío mi mirada hacia mi mano y veo como la sangre brota instintivamente la empuño para parar la pequeña hemorragia, dejo el dinero correspondiente y me acerco a la puerta.

Están demasiado juntos viendo las estupideces de ese lugar, de pronto le muestra un llavero y ella sonríe como boba... ahora se sonroja ¡mierda! Le muestra otra porquería, hace la transacción y se han tomado de la mano, hago uso de todo mi autocontrol aunque eso fue demasiado, tengo ganas de romperle el cuello a ese pendejo ¿qué diablos hace? Le ha puesto una pulsera, y ella no deja ese maldito rubor que solo debe pertenecerme a mí... no me gusta para nada la forma en la cual interactúan, debo hacer algo.

-¡Hinata! – La maldita voz del perro, pero esta vez me agrada que intervenga.

No va solo, están con él Shikamaru, Chouji, Temari, Shino, Ino y Sai; espero que se queden juntos eso va a evitar que esos dos sigan en ese estúpido plan ¿qué estás haciendo Hinata? Empiezan a caminar en grupo y después de un rato los sigo sigilosamente, guardando mi distancia pero percatándome de cada estúpida y tonta sonrisa de Hinata, las miradas constantes de ese idiota... Cálmate, para tomar una decisión acertada me obligo a mí mismo.

-Sasuke aquí estabas- Sakura, me toma del brazo joder trato de tranquilizarme y esta estúpida hace que pierda la poca paciencia que me quedaba, jalo mi brazo sin éxito.

-¡Ey! Chicos- Naruto les grita, ¡mierda!

Todos se giran a vernos, Hinata mantiene unos segundos su mirada en la mía y casi al instante la agacha ¡mierda! ¿Por qué diablos se la ha pasado evadiéndome?

-Naruto- Ese pendejo le habla, yo le dedico una mirada fría y encabronada por estar tan cerca de mi chica.

-¿Ey qué haces aquí? –Naruto, le pregunta muy contento otro estúpido más.

-No seas grosero Naruto es obvio que vino a ver a Hinata- Contesta la estúpida de Sakura, y ese pendejo parece divertirse de las estupideces que dice esta idiota.

-Es cierto ustedes dos- Comenta Naruto... y en ese momento una angustia se instala en mi pecho, una angustia y también rabia, ¡No! obviamente no, ella es mía, solo mía... no sé qué jodidos hace con él pero de ninguna manera están juntos.

-Hinata es muy buena y fuerte... me alegro que haya encontrado a un tipo como tú.- Naruto estúpido, lo que dices es una reverenda pendejada, ella es eso pero no está con él.

-Lo sé- Dice de inmediato el pendejo, ¿eso crees cabrón? Ya lo dije antes disfruta tu momento, porque ella es mía y esta noche definitivamente fue tu último encuentro con ella... ¡Mierda! el cabrón toma su mano, mi respiración se hace superficial, puedo sentir todos mis sentidos despertarse doy un paso pero el estúpido agarre de Sakura me frena y me doy cuenta de la estupidez que estuve a punto de hacer y que haré si sigo ahí... comenzar una pelea abiertamente no me conviene, le hecho una mirada bastante obvia a Hinata que se encuentra incomoda y estoy segura que capta mi mensaje, más tarde tonta tú y yo arreglaremos cuentas.

-Vámonos- Le digo a Sakura me vale madres si Naruto viene o no... Pero no seguiré perdiendo el tiempo.

-Podemos ir todos juntos- Dice Naruto kun.

-Ve, tú si quieres-Le contesto aun más malhumorado y mirando reptante a ese pendejo de Gaara, me mira impenetrable pero deja escapar cierta sorpresa.

Empiezo a caminar y Sakura me sigue... después escucho los pasos de Naruto, obviamente no va a dejar escapar a su pelirosada. Puedo darme cuenta que los demás vienen a unos pasos detrás, mierda... estoy bastante encabronado pero después de un rato me doy cuenta que puedo utilizar eso a mi favor buscaré la forma de llevármela de ahí... y después de un rato encuentro mi oportunidad ya que viendo algunos puestos Sakura hizo que nos retrasáramos yo mantuve mi distancia pero ella no tardo en unirse a platicar con Ino lo que me dejo atrás y mi oportunidad llegó cuando Hinata se acerco a ver un puesto y Naruto entretuvo a Gaara, mejor suerte no pude tener.

Tome del brazo de Hinata y la forcé a caminar hasta llevarla a callejón sin mucha luz y solitario.

-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo con él? –Le pregunte en cuanto la puse contra la pared, su cara reflejaba sorpresa y nerviosismo... ¿quizás miedo?

-Sasuke kun- Me respondió con voz temblorosa- Él... yo...

-Te dije que no lo volvieras a ver- Le digo tomándola por las muñecas.

-Me haces daño- Dice al poco rato intentando romper mi agarre pero no se lo permitiré.

-Tú eres mía- Le digo haciendo énfasis en cada maldita palabra -¿Te interesa ese cabrón? –Le pregunto no queriendo en realidad saber la respuesta.

-Él-Contesta después de un rato- está interesado en mí y creo que darle y darme la oportunidad de conocernos, es lo adecuado.

-¿Qué pendejada estás diciendo? –Le contesto furioso a la estupidez de acaba de decirme ¿quiere irse con ese cabrón? ¿Por qué se le ocurren esas estupideces?

-Sasuke kun, cálmate me haces daño- Vuelve a decirme, pero nada va a calmarme- Tú no me quieres, no de la forma correcta- Me dice suelto una de sus muñecas llevándome la mano a mi cabeza, tratando de procesar lo que me ha dicho.

-Hinata- Le digo tratando de parecer tranquilo- Es la última vez que te lo digo, no te quiero volver a ver con ese cabrón.

-Basta- Me dice alzando un poco la voz- Entiende que lo nuestro se acabo.

Siento que alguien se ha acercado, pero sus palabras me aturden y exploto.

-Yo soy quien decide las cosas- Le contesto furioso- Tu eres mía porque así lo quiero, porque así lo decidí...

-No es así como funciona-Me interrumpe- Ahora estoy con él... o bueno estaré.

-¿Qué estupideces dices? –Le cuestiono, volviendo a apretar su mano y tomando su cintura acercándola a mi cuerpo... y ella responde a mi cercanía inmediatamente, sí nena lo sabía extrañas estar conmigo.- Ves también lo deseas como yo...

-¡Sasuke!-Escucho la maldita voz de Kakashi a mis espaldas, me es imposible poner los ojos en blanco lo que me faltaba, Hinata se pone tensa y sigue tratando de soltar mi agarre.

Suelto su cintura y le doy la cara a Kakashi, y para mi sorpresa no se encuentra solo sino con Kurenai, puedo observar que esta ultima tiene una cara de sorpresa, lo que me tiene sin cuidado.

-Lárgate-Le espeto, quizás debí haber dicho lárguense.

-Tenemos que hablar-Me contesta y no pienso perder el tiempo.

Pienso hacer el único símbolo para usar el jutsu para transportarme con mi mano libre, pero Hinata me lo impide tomando mi mano con la de ella.

-No- Me dice, haciendo que enarque una ceja, ¿no entiende que no estoy para estupideces?

-Hinata- Escucho la voz de ese cabrón de Gaara a mis espaldas ¡mierda! ella suelta inmediatamente mi mano y sigue tratando de que le suelte la otra.

Gaara nos mira escéptico y puedo ver a los demás detrás de él, le suelto la muñeca de mala manera y ella me mira expectante pero después de un rato comienza a dar pequeños pasos hacia él

-¿Qué sucede? -Pregunta el pendejo, me mantengo en silencio.

-Creí que por aquí había una tienda, quería corresponder tu detalle- Le dice Hinata mientras le muestra la mano donde ese cabrón le colocó una pulsera.- Pero me equivoque y cuando regresaba me encontré a Sasuke kun.

Vaya se ha convertido en una buena mentirosa... pero aún le falta mejorar.

-¡Vamos Sasuke! –Me dice Kakashi al mismo tiempo que me empuja en otra dirección a la de ellos. –Luego te busco Kurenai.

No tengo opciones, pero antes de seguir andando le dedico una mirada furiosa a Hinata que es sinónimo de nuestra plática no ha terminado, me mira de cierta forma temerosa y el pendejo de Kakashi vuelve a empujarme y sin remedio camino.

-Sasuke, ¿qué estás haciendo? Te lo dije, tenías que hacer las cosas bien. –Me dice en cuánto estamos lejos de la muchedumbre.

-No te metas- Le digo furioso, no estoy para sus sermones él llego a arruinarme el momento, mierda.

-Sasuke- Me dice con tono severo- ¿Te quieres meter en problemas? –Me pregunta mientras camino de un lado a otro en ese pequeño callejón, le muestro el sharingan ya irritado y como advertencia- Basta, lo que ha sucedido no es más que consecuencias de tus propios actos, si ella está tratando de relacionarse con alguien más es porque seguramente no actuaste como debías, te dije que si te importaba formalizaras con ella... ahora el kazekage ya se te adelanto y ella lo acepta, tienes que entender que a veces también toca perder.

-Yo nunca pierdo- Le espeto molesto.

-Mal, mal- Me dice pero ya suena irritado.

-Ella no es un premio, si use la frase es para que entendieses que no siempre te saldrán las cosas como quieres. En el amor las chicas no son premios, trofeos... ellas estarán contigo como tu pareja apoyándote, pero también necesitan que se les reconozca y que se les corresponda a su afecto... Te conozco y estoy más que seguro que no hiciste eso con Hinata, ella es una kunoichi muy noble pero incluso la persona más noble tiene sus límites y es obvio que llegaste al de ella y por eso ha decidido comenzar a salir con Gaara.

-¡Cállate!-Le digo furioso de que diga que ella sale con ese pendejo, no puede ser así ella es mía.

-Sasuke, entiéndelo... la has perdido, no compliques las cosas- Me dice tranquilo.

Vuelvo a mirarlo molesto, puedo ver que pone su expresión cansada.

-No te metas-Le vuelvo a decir.

-Sasuke, tu decidirás que hacer pero entiende que si no haces las cosas adecuadamente vas a meterte en un problema, las cosas han subido de nivel Hinata sigue siendo de una familia prestigiosa de la hoja, pero con un pretendiente del nivel del kazekage... ¿comprendes?

Le miro molesto y antes de que pueda decirme otra pendejada desaparezco frente su mirada cansada.

 **Sorry por la tardanza he estado enferma y solo he podido escribir en momentos, aún así es un capitulo largo :D... jiij y espero valga la tardanza...**

 **Gracias por leerme, compartirme sus pensamientos y demás... Gracias.**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Cuenten qué opinan...**


	39. Protegerla

**POV SASUKE**

Llego a mi mansión hecho un demonio, de un golpe destrozo la mesa de té de la sala. Las palabras de kakashi no dejan de rondarme y aunque me joda tiene en cierta forma razón, pero soy un Uchiha jamás lo aceptaré abiertamente, maldita Hinata ¿cómo se atreve a hacerme esto? ¿Por qué ha decidido por mí?

Me tomo un par de botellas de sake tratando de calmarme... repasando sus palabras "No me quieres de la forma correcta" ¿cómo diablos quiere que la quiera? Claro quiere cursilerías, siempre lo ha insinuado... Hyuga cursi, tonta..."Lo nuestro se acabo" ¿cuándo alguien ha decidido por mí? ¿Pero qué planeas hacer Sasuke, secuestrarla para retenerla a tu lado?... bien la jodiste, debiste mentirle y prometerle cosas de otra forma ella estaría aquí, podrías estar cogiendo con ella.

Me dejo envolver por miles de recuerdos de mi infancia, y cómo está se termino para dar paso a un camino de soledad y rencor... quizás tengo ganas de llorar pero Uchiha Sasuke ya no puede hacer eso, ya no estoy para esas tonterías ahogo el dolor que siento por mi destino, un destino lleno de soledad y de dolor... que cambió no sé el momento exacto, pero Hyuga Hinata lo cambio, me hizo reír por mera diversión a su lado no me siento solo, su forma tan amable y tierna de tratarme, esa forma sutil y elegante que me cautiva, me embriaga y me hace querer más de ella, sus sonrisas, su timidez, tiene una cara llena de inocencia pero al mismo tiempo ella es muy bella, tiene un maldito cuerpo que me hace desearlo, que contrasta con su forma de ser... y su personalidad tímida y hasta cierto punto pesimista que puede parecer tan extraña y quizás imperfecta, pero que justamente eso es lo que la hace perfecta, ella es perfecta para mí, ella sigue mis pasos y aguanta mi forma de ser pero al mismo tiempo me transforma, y me agrada quién soy, quien soy solo con ella, cómo me siento a su lado... por esa cuestión es que no me gusta que ella haya decidido estar con ese cabrón... sí finalmente Uchiha Sasuke lo acepta, ella se ha ido con ese pendejo, mis manos están empuñadas con solo recordar cómo iba de la mano de ese cabrón y quiero matarlo con mis propias manos por arrebatarme a la chica que...

Me siento un pendejo por tener estos pensamientos... y no puedo seguir mintiéndome, sé que me atrae lo sé desde hace bastante tiempo, recuerdo cuando comencé a juguetear con ella cuando por error creí que ella estaba enamorada de mí en aquel tiempo cuando envidié al baka de Naruto por haber tenido un amor tan desinteresado de una persona tan pura como ella, cuando decidí que ese amor sería mío y lo tuve ¿cuándo Uchiha Sasuke no ha obtenido lo que quiere? nunca... por eso se entrego a mí aunque se negaba por sus pudores y el debe ser, después ya no le importo al igual que yo sólo quería estar conmigo, aunque aún no quise reconocerlo y me mentía diciendo que solo era otro acostón más ¿cuándo sentí de esa forma al coger? Es que ella no es solo otra chica, es Hinata... sus maldita forma de cuidar de mi y preocuparse por mí, si me encanta aunque mostrará desinterés y fastidio es solo mi forma de no mostrarme vulnerable y no aceptar esta estupidez, pero le correspondía cuidando de cada paso que ella daba en las misiones, mis ojos siempre estuvieron en su espalda ¿me sentí alguna vez tan preocupado por el bienestar de alguien? Nunca... Y se lo dije, que me interesaba, y me interesas Hyuga... y debo aceptarlo me tiene comiendo de su mano al fuerte e imponente Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Hinata lo tiene enamorado ¿es esto? Si no lo es, es lo más cercano y de ninguna manera quiero perderla, ella me calma, me hace sentir bien, con ella a mi lado un bienestar se instala en mí e incluso alegría... es el poder de un ángel que colma mi alma de demonio.

 **POV HINATA**

Comenzamos a caminar rumbo al gentío, puedo escuchar a mis espaldas cuchicheos acerca de la actitud de Kakashi sensei y Sasuke kun, y siento que mi cara está ardiendo. Me siento tan incómoda por lo ocurrido, no sucedió nada malo pero mis pensamientos son los que me castigan porque ellos no dejan a Sasuke kun... lo que quería y quiero estar en sus brazos, eso es lo que me hace sentir culpable porque Gaara sama no se merece esto.

-Ey, Hinata ¿qué sucedió con Sasuke? Kakashi sensei se veía molesto – Me pregunta Kiba kun, sacándome de mis pensamientos lo miro rápidamente y vuelvo a bajar mi mirada, puedo sentir las miradas de todos.

-No lo sé, eto... –Digo nerviosa y tartamudeando- yo me los encontré pero no sé qué sucedió.

-Tal vez lleno mal algunos papeles, Tsunade sama puso a Sasuke a hacerlo y vi que lleno algunos formatos correspondientes a Kakashi sensei, quizás se lo llevo a trabajar- Dice Ino pensativa.

-Cierto- Dice Sakura golpeando su palma con el puño de su otra mano. –Está tarde tenía mucha prisa de irse, quizás no lo termino... aunque eso sería raro proveniente de Sasuke kun.

Siguen dando conclusiones que en cierta forma me tranquilizan, parecen no haber notado nuestro agarre mucho menos escuchar nuestra conversación... y me alivio inmediatamente.

Cuando se terminan los fuegos artificiales, que ni siquiera observe por seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, Gaara sama me acompaña de regreso a la mansión y antes de despedirse inicia una plática.

-¿Qué sucede Hinata? después de que viste a Sasuke cambiaste radicalmente.- Me muerdo el labio inferior como reprimenda, debí pensar en eso y no dejarme llevar solo por mi malestar...

-Yo... eto...

-Hinata- Me dice Gaara sama mirándome fijamente- ¿Qué fue lo que en realidad sucedió?

Su pregunta me sorprende, me pasmo ante tal cuestionamiento.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Le pregunto tratando de evadir, de darme tiempo... y sobre todo estar segura que se refiere a lo que creo y no adelatarme por mis nervios.

-Tenías una conversación con Uchiha y no me gusto la forma ni el entorno.

-Sasuke kun es temperamental, no deberías prestar atención- Le digo nerviosa después de un rato, pero tratando de sonar coherente... no quiero hablar de mis sentimientos tan abiertamente ni hablar al respecto, no sé el por qué.

-Tienes razón- Me contesta y me sorprende dándome un beso en la mejilla, pero cada vez sus besos se acercan más a mi boca. –Por cierto- Dice al volver a darme la cara- Mañana me gustaría poder desayunar contigo antes de irme, ¿es eso posible?

-Hai- Le contesto enseguida, puesto que mañana es sábado no tengo ningún compromiso en la academia.

-Bien, paso por ti a las 9... Hasta mañana Hinata.- Dice y vuelve a besarme y efectivamente serán milímetros pero se mueve ¡Estoy segura!

-Hasta mañana- Le contesto nerviosa y me introduzco a mi mansión.

Subo nerviosa a mi habitación por todo lo que ha ocurrido, no sé porque en cierta forma la actitud de Gaara sama me incomoda ¿querrá besarme? Él es guapo... pero me siento contrariada, mis labios solo desean besar a Sasuke kun... ¿Qué haces Hinata? Hoy tomaste una decisión, Sasuke kun estaba molesto por lo que le dije por eso me miro de esa manera, pero después de mis palabras es obvio que no volverá a hablarme... lo perdí... mis lágrimas corren por el simple hecho de pensar que nunca más volveré a estar a su lado.

Me tiro en la cama para tapar mis sollozos con mi almohada y sin darme cuenta el sueño me encuentra en la madrugada.

Meri chan abre las cortinas de mi habitación dejando que el sol se infiltre.

-Señorita, debe levantarse abajo le espera el Kazekage dono.

Me levanto cómo si alguien hubiese puesto un resorte en mi espalda.

-¿Qué hora es? –Le pregunto asustada.

-9:01- Me contesta calmada- Dijo que su cita era a las nueve y que solo dispone de media hora así que ya no le da tiempo de arreglarse, póngase esto –Me da una ropa y comienza a acomodar mi cabello con sus manos.-Tiene los ojos inflamados.

Y ella tiene razón pero no presto atención a su comentario, en cuánto me visto voy corriendo al baño, después de lavarme las manos me lavo la cara y bajo rápidamente. Él se encuentra sentado en la sala frente a mi padre, parecen estar teniendo un momento incomodo de silencio, así que puedo notarles alivio en cuánto me ven.

Vamos a una cafetería céntrica, el desayuno transcurre sin muchas relevancias le presto toda la atención de la que soy capaz, no quiero cometer más indiscreciones, no ser más evidente así que me concentro en hacer lo que he dicho, sólo Gaara sama debe estar en mi cabeza.

 **POV SASUKE**

Me despierta una fuerte dolor pulsante en mi cabeza, miro atontado mi alrededor levantando levemente la cabeza de la alfombra de la sala, otra vez se encuentra un desastre botellas de sake esparcidas por la sala y pedazos de madera frente a mí de lo que era la mesa de centro de la sala.

Son las siete y media, al ver por la ventana me doy cuenta que me quede dormido toda la noche, me siento en la alfombra recargándome en el sillón aún en estado aletargado, rápidamente todo lo que pensé ayer viene a mi mente, una leve sonrisa amarga se dibuja en mi rostro ¿enamorado de la Hyuga? Aprieto la mandíbula sintiéndome avergonzado...

Si pude conseguir que ella desviara sus sentimientos de Naruto, puedo hacer que ella regresé a mí, de todas formas me niego a creer que ese pendejo le haya sacado un te amo de sus labios, por más perro faldero que se esté mostrando con ella... no aún no, no después de ver su reacción ante mi cercanía, si lo pienso bien pudo decirme "Lo nuestro se acabo", sus ojos no eran convincentes con sus palabras... y mucho menos su cuerpo al tenerme cerca.

No sé cómo diablos lo haré... en realidad pensarlo es más difícil que la realidad, porque cuando estoy con ella las palabras salen solas, seguro pasará lo mismo y podré solucionarlo, porque esa es otra de las ventajas de la gatita, con ella puedo hablar cosas que jamás me hubiera imaginado.

Empiezo a recoger la sala, aunque tenga molestia no puedo dejar ese desastre al terminar subo a darme un baño me arreglo mientras pienso que debería hacer para volver a verle, bajo para tomar un desayuno ligero aunque no quiero debo mantenerme bien alimentado, no puedo dejarme caer.

Al poco tiempo de terminar tocan la puerta, abro desganado y me encuentro a Shizune, ¿qué querrá esa mujer ahora?

-Sasuke, debes ir a la entrada de la aldea, Tsunade sama quiere que vayas a alcanzar a Kakashi para que le des un mensaje que debe entregarle al Raikage, ella lo estaba terminando de escribir por eso no te lo traje pero ya debe estar en las puertas de la aldea, date prisa.

-¡Tsk! –Le respondo fastidiado, lo que me faltaba justo cuando tengo tantas cosas que hacer.

Sin remedio tomo mis cosas y me encamino a la entrada de Konoha, justo cuando llego al corredor puedo vislumbrar a ese cabrón, la vieja Tsunade no se encuentra ahí ¡Tsk! Seguro aún no llega. Camino hacia él con mi arrogancia característica jamás bajare la cabeza y menos ante él. Nuestras miradas están fijas y dejo escapar una sonrisa ladina demostrándole mi superioridad.

-Uchiha Sasuke- Dice en cuánto estoy frente a él, enarco una ceja y doy unos pasos para dejarlo atrás.- No quiero que te acerques a Hinata.

¿Qué mierda ha dicho? ¿Quién se cree que es para prohibírmelo? Sin poder controlarlo giro la cabeza para volver a encararlo.

-¿Qué? –Le pregunto sarcásticamente, poniendo una cara burlona.

-Lo has oído bien. –Dice con ese estúpido porte que aparenta que nada lo inmuta.

-¿Y por qué crees que yo te obedeceré? –Le digo retándolo.

-No sé, que hubo entre ustedes y tampoco me interesa pero ella ahora es mi prometida- ¿prometida? ¡Mierda! ¿Cuándo avanzo tanto terreno? Habla presumiendo el hecho, pero eso no me hará retroceder.

-¿Eso crees? –Le respondo sembrándole duda- Sí me dices eso es porque sabes que todavía ella es mía. – No puedo evitar volver a sonreírle de manera ladina, puesto que ha abierto más los ojos denotando su sorpresa, no se esperaba mis palabras.

-Quizás lo fue- Responde componiendo su postura impenetrable- Pero ahora está conmigo y no quiero que vuelvas a molestarla.

-¡Tsk!-Le respondo fastidiado- Alardeas mucho, pero sabes bien tu posición... pierdes el tiempo- Le contesto.

-No lo hago, tú eres el que no se da cuenta. La tuviste pero no supiste apreciarla, pude darme cuenta de lo que había entre ustedes, lo sospeche desde la boda de Hyuga Neji y lo que vi ayer no hizo más que confirmar mis sospechas... pero ella me eligió a mí, camina conmigo ¿eso no te da una respuesta de tu posición actual Uchiha?- La sangre me hierve.

Suelto un suspiro exasperado, poniéndole cara de fastidio escondiendo mi verdadero estado de ánimo, no le mostraré que ha conseguido cabrearme.

-Sasuke, ¿en verdad quieres competir conmigo? Lo seguirás haciendo entre las sombras o vas a dar la cara.

¡Mierda! puedo entender bien sus palabras ¿Hinata le habrá contando acerca de nuestra relación? Trato de recuperar mi autocontrol, ese pendejo me ha dejado boquiabierto con sus palabras.

-No tengo porque competir contigo, porque hace tiempo que la obtuve... solo está molesta ya se le pasará, así son las mujeres- Le contesto tratando de minimizar la situación y aparentar indiferencia dejándole claro que no tengo ninguna duda que ella volverá a mí.

-Eres un cobarde, en tal caso espero que no te decepciones cuando la veas caminar hacia el altar para unirse a mí... porque no la quiero de novia eterna, sino como mi esposa y futura madre de mis hijos- ¿Qué mierda dice? ¿Hinata acostándose con él y dándole hijos?

Mi mangekyu se despierta y formo el chidori, no pienso darle más oportunidades.

\- Debiste entenderlo-Le digo y apunto para atravesarle el torso.

Su defensa ha mejorado y la arena lo cubre rápidamente mientras sigue con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-¡Sasuke!-El grito de Tsunade hace que desista de ponerme serio- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué atacas a Gaara? -Vieja ridícula.

-Nada, Tsunade- Le contesta el imbécil haciendo desaparecer su escudo- Arreglamos un asunto personal, nada de qué preocuparse o que interfiera en las relaciones de las naciones.

La vieja se sorprende, pero me mira furiosa.

-Gaara- Le contesta y él asiente... ella le da una hoja.

-Bien, me iré...- Se dirige a ella- Sasuke, no pienso retroceder en mis palabras... y tu ataque me ha hecho darme cuenta que no estoy equivocado... Aunque eres un Uchiha, esta vez no supiste elegir la opción correcta.- Tsunade lo mira confundida.

Lo miro con superioridad, dibujo una sonrisa ladina y sarcástica que le hace llegar el mensaje de lo confiado que estoy respecto a ella y que él pierde su tiempo pero su actitud me demuestra que no piensa tomar mi mensaje, se aleja del lugar y en cuanto le perdemos de vista Tsunade se gira a verme.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso Sasuke?- Me pregunta molesta.

-Ya te lo contesto- Le respondo secamente- ¿Quieres que alcance a Kakashi o no?-Le pregunto fastidiado, de otra forma que no me haga seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

-¡Tsk! –Responde saca de sus ropas otro documento y me lo entrega.

Sin perder más tiempo me dedicó a andar no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo en estupideces, tengo que regresar lo antes posible para solucionar mis asuntos.

 **POV HINATA**

Al regresar a la mansión me encuentro a Kurenai sensei en la sala, y por primera vez me siento incomoda de verle, seguramente viene para hablar de lo ocurrido anoche, me muerdo el labio inferior queriendo controlarme y no hacer evidente mi nerviosismo, aunque dudo que funcione con alguien que me conoce tan bien.

-¿Prefieres ir a caminar? Le dije a Neji que hoy yo te ayudaría con tu entrenamiento- Me dice confirmando que antes de cualquier cosa quiere hablar sobre ayer.

Al salir de la mansión tomamos camino hacia los campos de entrenamiento.

-Hinata- Me dice en cuanto llegamos y sigue caminando a una banca que se encuentra en un extremo.

Se sienta, y me mira fijamente dudo en tomar asiento pero debo afrontar esto.

-¿Por qué Uchiha Sasuke? –Su pregunta me toma por sorpresa obviamente sabía que querría hablar al respecto pero ¿por qué él? Él simplemente se metió en mi corazón.

-¿Se puede decidir quién entra a tu corazón? –Le contesto, puesto que no fue que yo lo eligiera, él solo entró.

-Hinata, ¿pero Uchiha Sasuke? ¿Tienes idea de lo peligroso que puede ser? –Dice mientras me obliga a mantenerle la mirada.

-Él no me ha hecho daño- No del daño que al cual ella se refiere.

-Hinata ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Ayer vi lo suficiente... cuando vi que te llevaba a ese callejón me asuste y hubiera ido detrás de ustedes si Kakashi no lo hubiera impedido, Hinata pensé que te atacaría, él aseguro que Sasuke no te haría nada que ustedes dos seguramente tenían algo que aclarar, pero ¿qué podían aclarar? Se lo pregunte y se mantuvo en silencio diciéndome que confiara en él... pero no podía hacerlo así que agudice mis sentidos y no pude quedarme solo a esperar... Cuando lo vi celarte y a ti enfrentarlo, debo decir que te desconocí le hablabas de cierta forma segura y me impresione jamás creí que tu pudieras relacionarte con alguien como él.

Las palabras de mi sensei me lastiman jamás pensó que yo pudiese relacionarme con alguien como Sasuke kun, ¿para ella también soy poca cosa?

-Sensei- Le contesto lastimada de sus palabras- Yo no sé cómo ocurrió... Sasuke kun... –Me quedo callada evitando nuevamente su mirada.

-Hinata, ¿es él verdad? de quién me hablaste la vez pasada, de quien te enamoraste. – Vuelvo a mirarle aturdida. –No sé para que te lo pregunto es obvio.

-¿Desde cuándo? –Me pregunta seria.

-Sensei... ¿De qué servirá que te cuente al respecto?

-Estoy preocupada por ti, ¿acaso no habrá lanzado algún genjutsu que te haya obligado a estar con él? –Me sorprende su afirmación ¿por qué cree eso de él?

-Sensei- Le respondo tratando de tranquilizarla, definitivamente está preocupada por mí de otra manera ¿cómo pudo llegar a esa tonta conclusión?- Él no necesita hacer eso, él es valioso por sí mismo sin necesidad de utilizar técnicas... y en tal caso de ser así lo de ayer no hubiese ocurrido le hubiera bastado volver a hacerlo ¿no es así? No pienses eso de él por favor.

\- Hinata, eres Hyuga ¡Todos quieren tus ojos! Estoy más que segura que te ha envuelto con alguna artimaña, Hinata, él no es lo que tú crees, él no tiene sentimientos fue capaz de matar a su propio hermano, miles de leyendas corren acerca a él y su hazañas ¿crees que un vengador como él sea capaz de interesarse en alguien?

-Sé que no está interesado en mí- Le digo apretando los ojos para tratar que las lágrimas no salgan- Pero por favor sensei no digas eso de él... él no me obligo a nada, él no me quiere con oscuros propósitos, eso lo sé- Él lo dijo muchas veces "solo la pasamos bien, solo eso" si hubiese querido mis ojos para él hubiera sido fácil obtenerlos.

-Hinata, estas cegada ¡Entiéndelo te envolvió! Nada de lo que te haya dicho es cierto.

-Nunca me prometió nada sensei- Le contesto algo cansada pero sin ser evidente- Si él hubiera querido mis ojos los hubiera tomado, no llego a ser su sombra en combate... las técnicas para él es fácil obtenerlas con solo activar su sharingan... y Naruto kun no es el único héroe de la cuarta Guerra ninja ¿por qué no lo reconocen igual que a Naruto kun? –Le pregunto mirándola nuevamente.

Me mira y noto que repasa cada una de mis palabras en su mente, cierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza.

-Quizás tengas razón y solo estoy exagerando... pero no puedo dejar de pensar que se te ha acercado con algún propósito oscuro, Hinata, eres ingenua y tierna, por eso es que eres capaz de librarlo del mal que carga consigo, pero él es malo... ayudó en la cuarta guerra pero eso no borra sus verdaderos sentimientos de rencor y venganza... El clan Uchiha es un clan vengativo por naturaleza, tarde o temprano volverá a hacer de las suyas... y yo no quiero que él te haga daño.

\- Él no es la persona que crees –Le respondo triste de escuchar los malos pensamientos que tiene sobre él, pero de forma determinada prometí que cuidaría de Sasuke kun y eso haré... aunque no pueda tenerlo cerca- Kurenai sensei, si solo piensas hablar mal de él, no voy a escucharte.

Me levanto de la banca, la miro y veo sorpresa en su rostro parece no comprender lo que le he dicho pero yo estoy segura de mis palabras ellos no conocen bien a Sasuke kun, no niego que él tenga conductas que demuestran su poca empatía hacia los demás y que sea arrogante ¿pero quiénes son ellos para juzgarle tan duramente? Sé que él no haría un acto tan vil para lastimar a Konoha.

–Aunque en ocasiones le he temido como todos, con él me siento segura... no me hará daño, ni a mí ni a nadie de la aldea.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Me pregunta exaltada –Te ha transformado, no eres mi Hinata.

-No puedo darte una razón, sólo lo sé- Le respondo disfrutando del aire que corre rozando mi cara.

\- Hinata- Dice con un aire cansado- Podrás decirme lo que quieras pero ahora estoy más segura que antes que te ha engatusado, por más que me digas que no... No confiare en un Uchiha.

-¿Tan ingenua cree que soy?- Le pregunto demostrándole mi decepción, y segundos después agacho nuevamente la mirada... después de todo Kurenai sensei es una de las pocas personas que siempre demostró que confiaba en mí... pero ahora solo se la pasa diciendo que soy ingenua y que Sasuke kun me ha utilizado... y no negaré que me ha utilizado, no en realidad no lo hizo él siempre fue sincero conmigo.

-Hinata, no me malinterpretes...

-No Kurenai sensei –La interrumpo. –Sasuke kun siempre fue sincero conmigo, jamás me ha mentido acerca de sus intenciones, él puede ser frío pero no utiliza a las personas.

-Hinata tú- Me responde y se queda en silencio, levanto la mirada y me mira tranquila. -¿Cuáles son las intenciones de Uchiha Sasuke hacia ti? –Me pregunta y de inmediato me pasmo, cierro los ojos sé que no puedo responderle porque es vergonzoso y porque solo nos corresponde a él y a mí.

-Kurenai sensei... no puedo decírtelo.

-¿Ves? Lo sabía, no es nada bueno.

-No es lo que te imaginas- Le contesto enseguida.

-Hinata ¡Basta! Mírate todo lo que dices y haces sólo por defenderlo ¿eso es lo correcto? Estas saliendo oficialmente con el kazekage, toda la aldea los ha visto. Quiero que pienses bien tus acciones y si no me dices que hay detrás de todo esto tendré que consultarlo con Neji o el mismísimo Hiashi... Yo prometí protegerte y eso haré.

Sale del campo de entrenamiento en cuánto termina de hablar intento detenerla pero se ha ido, sé que ahora no irá a buscar a mi nisan o a padre... pero he recibido un golpe bajo ¿por qué cree que Sasuke kun me usaría? En pocas palabras dijo que era una tonta que se había dejado envolver por él, y me duelen tanto sus palabras

 **POV SASUKE**

Por la noche en cuanto puedo ver la entrada de mi mansión veo a alguien ahí, enarco una ceja y activo el sharingan tratando de averiguar de quien se trata, ¿es la sensei de Hinata? Sigo acercándome ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

-Uchiha- Dice en cuanto estamos a un metro de distancia, realmente me intriga que hace aquí.

-Mmmph- Le respondo.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Hinata?

-¿Le paso algo? –La pregunta sale sola por la incertidumbre ante su cuestionamiento, no la he visto desde ayer pero la hacía segura. Pone cara de extrañeza, a lo que le respondo con una mirada fija.

-Quiero que te alejes de ella- ¿Enserio? es la segunda persona en este día que me lo dice, no puedo evitar sonreír ladinamente, agitar la cabeza de lado a lado y mirarla fastidiado pero con cierto eje de diversión, dos personas en un día... quizás tres si hubiera esperado a que Kakashi terminara de hablar. – No estoy bromeando, no me tomes a la ligera la protegeré de cualquier persona, así que dime tu objetivo para haberla engatusado.

-¿Engatusado? –Su estúpido comentario me deja atónito y la pregunta sale sola, ¿por qué diablos dice eso?

Me lanza un kunai que paro con mi dedo índice y medio a escasos centímetros de mi ojo izquierdo, ¿quiere pelear?

-Deshaz lo que le hayas hecho, no dejaré que la utilices busca a alguien más para tus juegos.

-¿Qué se supone qué le hice?- Le pregunto irritado.

-Podrás haberla engañado utilizando su bondad y pureza, haberle hecho creer que eres otra persona pero conmigo no vas a poder, yo no caigo en esos juegos. –Toma una postura de lucha ¿Qué diablos dice esta mujer?

Tantas incoherencias juntas, repaso cada una de sus palabras y entonces lo entiendo, cree que enamore a Hinata o cómo dijo ella engatuse y que escondo algo detrás de eso... bueno no se equivoca del todo, mi objetivo era meterla a mi cama, pero no debería exagerar tanto... porque la realidad no se acerca para nada a sus pensamientos. ¡Tsk!

-Hinata ya está lo suficientemente grandecita para tomar sus propias decisiones, no interfieras- Le contesto, le arrojo de nuevo el kunai pero con el filo hacia mí, en realidad no me interesa lastimarla ni darle más cuerda, mujer loca.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Me pregunta, cruzo los brazos y cierro los ojos esto está haciendo que pierda la paciencia, no debería tentarme tanto. -¿Qué pretendes?

-Nada- Le contesto fastidiado.

-Le has mentido a Hinata, ella te defiende pero estoy segura que algo tramas.- Me pongo de un solo movimiento frente a ella tomándola por sorpresa.

\- No la engatuse, esa información debería ser suficiente para ti. – Le contesto y camino hacia la puerta de la mansión.

Vuelve a lanzarme el kunai acompañado de otros dos, ¿qué pretende? ¿Cree que caeré en algo tan simple? Los esquivo fácilmente y me giro molesto ¿ella no entiende?

\- No dejaré que le hagas daño.

\- ¿Por qué querría hacerle daño? –Le respondo furioso ella no tiene argumentos para decir tanta estupidez y le he pasado bastante.

\- Ella es la princesa Hyuga, descendiente de la familia principal, sus ojos son valiosos y es ingenua alguna artimaña usaste para envolverla. –Lo sabía no tiene ningún argumento ¿para qué diablos voy a querer sus ojos?

\- ¿Para qué diablos voy a querer obtener sus ojos teniendo estos? –Le digo al mostrarle el mangekyu sharingan, ella se asusta al verlos ya era hora de qué entendiera nuestras diferencias.

\- Entonces aléjate de ella. –Ruedo los ojos exasperado, ladeo un poco la cabeza... pensando en el mar de posibles respuestas, algunas muy divertidas otras no tanto.- ¡Tú eres un monstruo sólo vas a lastimarla!

Varias veces me habían catalogado de esa manera, pero esta ocasión es distinta no me afecta que ella lo haya dicho, me ha afectado el por qué lo dice y debo aceptar que ahora mismo me cuestiono si seré capaz de lastimarla ¿acaso aquella vez que me despertó cuando me besaba no estuve a punto de asfixiarla?Pero no volvió a suceder me he acostumbrado a su esencia, no sé qué diablos quiero con Hinata, pero sé que la quiero a mi lado, quiero que llene este vacío en mi pecho y me asusta la idea de algo pueda ocurrirle pero ser yo el causante me desconcierta más.

-Siendo su sensei no deberías menospreciarla, venir y montar toda esta escena- Le contesto exasperado- Hinata no es ingenua, tú deberías saberlo bien, es más inteligente de lo que aparenta– Chasqueo la lengua y vuelvo a caminar hacia ella que me mira con las cejas juntas, muevo la cabeza de forma negativa en cuanto estoy de nueva cuenta frente a ella le digo las últimas palabras que obtendrá de mi:- No pienso dejar que nadie me separe de ella, ni que nadie le meta más estupideces.

Lentamente abre la boca llena de sorpresa por mis palabras, pero no me inmuto es eso lo que pienso hacer y los Uchiha siempre conseguimos lo que queremos, tengo la fuerza suficiente para lograrlo, me doy la vuelta y entro a mi mansión ¡Tsk! Debo admitir que Kakashi tenía razón de todas las mujeres qué había tuve que elegir a una tan problemática, no ella no es la problemática es su entorno... aunque en realidad no la elegí ¿seguro Sasuke? ¿Acaso no te gusto lo que viste y decidiste tomarlo?

Gatita, me estas causando muchos problemas... pero debo admitir que por tenerte cerca vale la pena.

 **La continuación llegó :D... Gracias por sus comentarios, sobre mi enfermedad no es grave solo que mis pulmones no son buenos y esta nieve los afecta aún más, no se preocupen gracias a esa personita que se preocupo por mi salud :D**

 **Sara-chan ha desaparecido :O hace varios capítulos :O**

 **Nos vemos el próximo capi :D besos...**

 **Ah por cierto alguien me dejo un comentario sobre la redacción, no sé si el lenguaje se le hizo vulgar o qué... si es así me disculpo, solo que el Sasuke que cree a veces actúa como lo hace gente de mi entorno, sé que no escribo muy bien sorry trabajo en eso, cuando leo otros fincs me quedo :O xQ nada que ver con mi forma de escribir, claro hay algunos peores jeeje y ahí me levanto el animo, ojalá aunque no lo hago tan bien puedan entender la idea que intento plasmar, Gracias por leerme, literalmente hasta el final xD.**


	40. Confesiones no aceptadas

**POV HINATA**

Por la mañana me levanto cansada, no descanse bien ¿por qué debo tener una vida tan difícil? Sé que no debo quejarme, no es lo adecuado pero son tantas cosas ¿cómo se encontrará Sasuke kun, estará comiendo bien?

Bajo a desayunar, mi padre no me observa con desapruebo debe ser feliz por lo que ha avanzado la relación con Gaara sama para los demás, especulan acerca de lo nuestro y padre debe estar orgulloso de que se me este relacionando con el kazekage.

-Padre –Hanabi rompe el silencio- ¿Ya pensaste en mi futuro esposo?

Padre le dedica una mirada cansada, Neji nisan la observa con su cara desaprobatoria y Ten-Ten tiene una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Padre pasa sus dedos por su mentón y finalmente le contesta.

-Aún eres muy pequeña, ya llegará tu momento.

-Quiero a Uchiha Sasuke- Su comentario roba de nueva cuenta nuestras miradas.

¿Ella sigue con eso? Cuando lo encontró conmigo ella y él pelearon, sus personalidades chocaron ¿por qué sigue con eso?

-No me mires así Hinata- Me dice haciendo que las miradas se paren en mí y me ruborizo.-

-Hanabi, él no es un ninja apto para ti, jamás dejaría que un tipo como él se acercara a ninguna de mis amadas hijas, no quiero que sigas con esa tontería- Le dice padre de forma severa.

-Entonces ¿por qué Hinata se encuentra con él? -¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Cómo se atrevió? ¿Quiere meterme en problemas?

Miro asustada a padre y a Hanabi, padre me mira con esa mirada fija que solo hace que me paralice esperando sus palabras.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –Le pregunta a Hanabi, Neji nisan me mira de forma intrigada y veo que trata de entender las palabras de Hanabi.

-Ellos dos se hablan, ella es su amiga... los he encontrado juntos entrenando e incluso ella tenía una playera de él- Contesta ¿qué es lo que pretende?...

-Hinata-Inmediatamente mi padre me habla puedo sentir su descontento y no sé que decir o hacer, solo le miro con cautela- ¿Qué significa eso?

-Hinata sama-puedo escuchar la voz de mi nisan atrás de la de mi padre.

-¿Por qué tienes ropa de ese tipo? –Me pregunta padre furioso.

-Eso no puede ser posible, seguro Hanabi miente, ¿cómo va a reconocer ropa de ese renegado?-Dice nisan saliendo a mi defensa.

-No es difícil, además tenía el símbolo Uchiha ¿conocen a otro Uchiha en la aldea?- Se defiende.

-Eto.. yo –Contesto nerviosamente, padre no seguirá esperando paciente mi respuesta y movida por el miedo le contesto la misma mentira que le dije a Hanabi hace tiempo- La playera me la presto en una misión, olvide regresársela.

Neji nisan mira molesto a Hanabi.

-¿En realidad entrenabas con él? Porque puedo comprender que te encomendaran misiones a su lado, pero jamás aprobaría que tuvieras amistad con ese ninja renegado. –Me dice padre de forma severa y un escalofrío me recorre.

-Entrenaban, él me lo dijo además los encontré en el campo de entrenamiento. –Contesta nuevamente Hanabi.

Padre me mira furioso

\- ¡Hinata! No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a ese tipo te lo prohíbo él no es ninguna buena compañía, nunca ha sido un secreto para ti mis pensamientos y desaprobación hacia él ¿qué haces relacionándote con ese tipo de gente? ¿no comprendes tu posición?... –Sus palabras siguen, recriminándome mi actitud ¿qué sucedería si se enterase de la realidad?- ¿y tú Neji dónde estabas? ¿No es tu deber cuidar de Hinata? -¡Oh no padre ahora también regañará a Neji nisan!...

Padre nos ha dado un regaño pequeño a comparación de mi falta, se me cae la cara de vergüenza ante mi nisan por culpa mía ha recibido también un fuerte correctivo, Ten-Ten se ve incomoda por la riña familiar que le ha tocado presenciar. Nos inunda el silencio, padre termina su desayuno y sale del comedor.

-Te pasaste- Escucho a mi nisan, pero para mi sorpresa no se refiere a mí, le dice a Hanabi.

-Solo dije la verdad.

-Eres una niña caprichosa-Le contesta.- ¿Hinata sama, usted en verdad entrenaba con ese tipo?

\- Un poco- Le contesto y observo su cara que luce sorprendida.

-¿Pero por qué? –Me pregunta confundido, evidentemente no puede entender mis motivos.

-Y nos dejo en vergüenzas- Se entromete Hanabi.

-Por favor-Le suplico que pare de atacarme, ya tengo suficiente con lo que ha dicho, ella me mira airada- Fue imprevisto, Sasuke kun se ofreció a ayudarme y...

-Un momento-Dice mi nisan arqueando una ceja y alzando su mano derecha en el aire con su dedo índice indicando hacia el techo- ¿él se ofreció a ayudarte?- Me pregunta incrédulo, asiento levemente, Hanabi suelta una sonora carcajada, él la mira molesto- ¿Qué quiere a cambio?

-Nisan- Le respondo- ¿Por qué todos tienen que pensar lo peor de Sasuke kun? –Le pregunto firmemente- No me pidió nada, y es de ayuda... o lo era porque tiene técnicas sorprendentes...

-¿Tu mejoraría se debió a él? -Me interrumpe pensativo.

-No lo sé.- Le respondo y me encojo de hombros.

-Ya Neji- Le dice Ten-Ten. –Hinata tiene razón, Sasuke es un gran ninja y es su compañera generacional, han hecho misiones juntos... no entiendo la actitud de Hiashi sama.

-Ten-Ten- Le responde con su voz seria- Sasuke no es buena compañía para Hinata sama, de cualquier forma que se le vea.

-Boberías- Dice Hanabi.

-¿Y tú qué hacías en ese campo de entrenamiento? a esa hora debías estar en la academia –Le pregunto molesta a Hanabi.

Me mira sorprendida, Neji nisan deja escapar una risita divertida a lo bajo la mira esperando su respuesta, la veo ponerse incomoda y me siento mal por lo que acabo de hacer, no pretendo lastimarla jamás lo haría, yo nunca la metería en problemas, solo no pude contenerme.

-Estúpida- Espeta y sale del comedor furiosa.

-¡Discúlpate! –Escucho a mi nisan gritarle, pero ella sigue su andar.

-Nisan- Le llamo- Déjalo así.

Mi nisan niega con la cabeza, pero hace caso a mi petición y le sonrío levemente.

-Hinata sama, debes hacer caso a la orden de Hiashi sama y no acercarte a ese tipo de cualquier forma me encargaré de vigilarte.

-Neji no molestes a Hinata- Escucho a Te-Ten decirle.

Se introducen en una conversación. Ahora Neji nisan vigilándome aunque no tengo de que preocuparme ya no le volveré a ver y el solo pensamiento hace que mi corazón se vuelva a desagarrar ¿por qué él no puede corresponder a mis sentimientos? Siempre ha sido así mi vida primero Naruto kun que solo tenía ojos para Sakura san... y luego entró él: Sasuke kun, él ha sido un regalo en mi vida para recompensar mi mala suerte, aunque tenía sus limitaciones.

Decido salir a caminar un rato, necesito estar un momento a solas, alejarme de todo voy sin rumbo pero no me sorprende llegar al lago, ese lugar siempre me calma. Pero no voy a sentarme al muelle, me siento bajo la copa de un árbol y contemplo el paisaje se encuentra solitario como la mayoría de las veces, cierro los ojos llevándome las manos en medio de mis pechos como si eso ayudara, como si pudiera sobar mi adolorido corazón.

El perfume de Sasuke kun empieza a filtrarse por los poros de mi nariz y aprieto los ojos porque no quiero perder ese recuerdo, quiero soñar que él se encuentra aquí... ¡Un momento! Abro los ojos y giro la cabeza, Sasuke kun se encuentra recargado en el tronco del árbol a escasos 30 centímetros de mí, tiene una pierna flexionada en su rodilla una de sus manos descansa, la otra pierna extendida sobre el pasto su mirada al frente.

Estoy totalmente sorprendida de verle ahí, mi corazón late fuerte y alocado, mis pulmones dejan de quemar y me siento aliviada de verle no quiero ni pestañear tengo miedo de que sea solo un sueño. Se gira y puedo verle su hermoso rostro, con su mano libre golpetea mi frente con dos dedos.

-Estas acabando con mi paciencia- Y agacho la mirada por pena quizás... aunque no comprendo su comentario.

-Sasuke kun- Respondo por inercia.

-Me has causado muchos problemas, ¿lo sabes? – Sus palabras hacen eco en mi cabeza.

-Yo lo siento- Aunque no entiendo por qué lo dice no puedo evitar disculparme.

Dibuja esa sonrisa ladina característica de él... y no comprendo si está molesto o se divierte por consiguiente no sé cómo debo actuar.

-Contéstame Hyuga, ¿te interesa el kazekage? –Pregunta arqueando una ceja, mi corazón late tan de prisa porque luce aún más apuesto.

Agacho la mirada a él no podría mentirle... ¿pero por qué quiere saberlo? ...La mano que tenía en su rodilla llega a mi mentón, la electricidad que provoca su cercanía se despierta, su cara se acerca tanto a mí que mi respiración se hace superficial puedo verle sonreír, sus labios tocan los míos cierro los ojos, sintiéndole inhalando su aliento, sintiendo su calor, besándole al inicio lentamente y después entregándome al deseo, demostrándole la desesperación por sentirle, sus manos se posan en mis caderas y hacen que me acerque más a él, de tal forma que termino sentada encima de él, paso mis manos por su cuello reclamándole de igual manera más cercanía.

-Sasuke kun- Le digo entre jadeos, separando mis labios de los suyos.

Puedo sentir su mano derecha rodear mi cadera y aferrarse con fuerza a ella, su otra mano agarra mi nuca evitando que me aleje más de él quedando a escasos centímetros nuestras caras, respirando tratando de recuperar el oxigeno me pierdo en sus ojos negros, acerca su frente tocando la mía.

-Te necesito cerca- Me dice, mi corazón se detiene ¿qué es lo que quiere decir?

-Yo también- Le contesto, no sé a qué se refiere pero le necesito de todas las formas.

Puedo ver que sonríe levemente satisfecho ante de mi respuesta, cierra los ojos y se esconde en mi cuello su respiración choca contra mi piel provocándome.

-Tonta-Me dice y da un leve beso en mi cuello y sigue en esa posición.

Sé que no debería seguir con esto, pero no puedo irme de ahí quiero seguir sintiendo su cercanía, oliendo su aroma... con una de mis manos jugueteo entre su pelo.

-Ya no sigas con eso-Me dice y me tenso así que le suelto el pelo algo sobrecogida.

-No me refería a eso - Dice tomando mis manos entre las suyas- Tú me quieres a mí.

Su afirmación me deja atónita ¿Qué pretende al decírmelo? eso es verdad yo lo quiero... lo amo... ¿quiere que deje de quererlo? Bueno lo sé... siempre ha querido eso.

-No te comprendo- Le digo confundida. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Enserio quieres que me aleje de ti e irte con ese cabrón? –Me pregunta y le miro sorprendida.

-Sasuke kun- Le digo ruborizándome aún intentando comprender lo que intenta decirme y no malinterpretarlo, pero por más vueltas que le doy solo entiendo que él quiere estar cerca de mí... no entiendo bajo qué términos pero en este momento solo intento asimilar exactamente lo que está sucediendo.

-Contesta- Me dice irritado y se recarga en el árbol soltándome.

-Sasuke kun yo- Le contesto tartamudeando y agachando la mirada- Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Ya está hecho no importa lo que desee, mi padre no me perdonaría que terminase con Gaara sama, Sasuke kun no va a quedarse a mi lado... percibo como su mal humor se comienza a instalar consecuencia de mis palabras.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sasuke kun, tienes razón yo te quiero pero...- Cierro los ojos y lo abrazo aspirando su delicioso aroma y dándome quizás la última oportunidad de tocarle, me quedo en esa forma- Pero debo hacer lo correcto.

-Hinata- Dice mientras me envuelve entre sus brazos, con un abrazo que me hace sentir segura- Yo voy a protegerte, no tengas miedo.

Sus palabras hacen que vuelva a abrir los ojos no me separo de él... pero estoy tan extrañada de sus palabras, mi corazón está descontrolado ¿qué es exactamente lo que él dice?

-Deja de tontear con Gaara- Me dice soltándome tomándome por los hombros haciendo que me separe de él. –Lo digo enserio Hinata, quiero que detengas eso, tú me perteneces- Dice haciendo énfasis en su frase posesiva y acercándose a mis labios, muerde mi labio inferior, me abraza y siento esa desagradable sensación...jutsu de transportación.

Estamos en su casa, en su habitación... en su cama siendo tan hábil como lo es me tiene recostada con él encima de mí, mi respiración al igual que todo mi cuerpo está descontrolado, es tan difícil pensar estando con él.

Me besa desesperadamente, una de sus manos empieza a acariciar mi cuerpo comienza con su mano derecha resbalando por mi pierna ascendiendo, se desvía a mi nalga y la aprieta provocando aún más deseo en mí, muevo mis manos a su espalda acariciándolo... se aburre de mi trasero y me toca un pecho acunándolo en un inicio para después apretarlo entre su mano.

Empiezo a bajar el cierre de su camisa y en cuanto lo consigo se sienta y se la quita, acto seguido hace lo mismo con mi blusa me mira extasiado y me sonrojo por su mirada atenta en mis pechos, sonríe levemente y se inclina de tal forma que nuestras narices se tocan levemente.

-Adoro ese rubor... ser yo quien lo provoque es lo adecuado- Me da un fugaz beso que apenas toca mis labios.

Y hace que me incorpore y me sienta desabrocha mi sostén y vuelve a mirarme escrupulosamente, me es inevitable no ponerme más roja y me llevo las manos a mis ojos, no quiero verle me siento apenada por su forma de mirarme y por sentirme avergonzada, no es la primera vez pero sigue siendo difícil. Escucho una leve risa de él y me susurra al oído:

-Pareces una niña pequeña, gatita.

Toma mis manos entre las suyas apartándolas de mis ojos poniéndolas en mis piernas, y acerca su boca a uno de mis pezones, él solo hecho de ver sus intenciones me provoca, sus labios se cierran lentamente aprisionando mi pezón, su mirada me encuentra empieza a succionar gentilmente cierro los ojos y emito un gemido, disfrutando la sensación provocada, al poco rato una de sus manos alcanza mi pecho libre y comienza a darle caricias por instinto arqueo la espalda ante las sensaciones provocadas... y cambia sus labios al otro pecho repitiendo sus movimientos... reparte besos en ambos, succiones, pequeños mordiscos por un buen rato.

Al detenerse hace que me recueste y me quita lo que me queda de ropa con los zapatos, él se despoja de la suya, puedo verle acechando una vez más mi zona intima y mi piel se estremece con el solo pensamiento de sentirlo justamente ahí... su cabeza se pierde entre mis piernas vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, pero tomo su cabeza con una de mis manos agarrando su pelo entre mis dedos, y comienza a repartir besos y lengüetazos abriéndose paso, sus dedos se unen acariciando mi clítoris de forma placentera, haciendo que me retuerza y mi pelvis le busque, cambia de posición y uno de sus dedos se introduce en mi húmeda vagina, doy un grito de placer al sentirle dentro juguetea moviéndolo dentro de mí y lo saca y vuelve a introducirlo, una vez más pero cuando vuelve a entrar puedo sentir dos de sus dedos, su lengua encuentra mi clítoris hace movimientos circulares y sus dientes lo encierran llevándome a una zona de placer indescriptible...no hago más que dedicarme a sentir ese placer que me provoca hasta que estallo en un orgasmo, perdiéndome un momento de la realidad.

No me percate cuando abandono mi zona intima, pero después de unos minutos vuelvo a recuperarme y le tengo frente a mi cara, me besa apasionadamente mientras puedo sentir su duro miembro en la entrada de mi vagina, suelta mis labios y reparte besos en el lóbulo de mi oreja, estoy de nueva cuenta excitada expectante al momento de sentirle dentro de mí colmándome de él...

-¡aahh!- Ahoga mi grito volviendo a besar mis labios... su intromisión hace que me sienta llena, desata nuevas sensaciones y aunque le he tenido muchas veces dentro mi vagina sigue negándose a dejarle entrar con facilidad por el tamaño de su pene así que su penetración ha causado una leve molestia por lo ruda que ha sido, pero de un solo movimiento ha entrando hasta dentro...y es imposible no disfrutar.

Suelta mis labios y comienza a moverse rítmicamente, con cierta dureza haciendo que arqueé la espalda con cada penetración, deleitada de la forma en la cual me toma, emitiendo gemidos sin control, puedo escuchar que el gruñe y también suelta algunos... estoy de nueva cuenta en otro delicioso orgasmo, rompiéndome en mil pedazos a su alrededor, solo que esta vez lo arrastro conmigo, gime cuando se viene dentro de mí y a los pocos segundo de haber terminado suelta su peso en mi cuerpo.

Nuestras respiraciones agitadas, nuestros cuerpos llenos de sudor... me dedico inclusive a disfrutar eso. Poco a poco empezamos a recuperarnos, sale de mi interior haciendo que me estremezca.

-¿Te lastime? – Puedo escuchar su pregunta en un murmullo, y se recuesta de lado junto a mí olisqueando mi oreja.

-No –le respondo, me besa el lóbulo y después en el cuello... mis ojos se cierran por el cansancio de lo ocurrido y sin poder controlarlo me empiezo a dejar llevar por el sueño.

\- Voy a protegerte de cualquiera que intente hacerte daño, me quedare a tu lado Hyuga cursi. –No sé si sus palabras son producto de mi ensoñación o salieron de su boca, pero deben ser producto de mis sueños, en ellos siempre sucede lo que deseo.

 **POV SASUKE**

Me dedico a acomodar algunos muebles que adquirí, esta casa ya necesitaba de ellos últimamente me he dejado llevar mucho por mi ira y el desorden no es algo que apruebo, mi padre me enseño a tener disciplina y mantener un orden y aunque nadie me vigile es una conducta que sigo desde muy pequeño.

Al terminar ya es medianoche, la maldita sensei de Hinata me dejo un mal sabor de boca, no debe conocer el poder los Uchiha solo tiene estúpidas nociones... al suponer que tengo un plan detrás de todo lo que ha ocurrido con ella me muestra que se deja llevar por los rumores acerca del clan Uchiha ¡Tsk! Me jode que la menosprecie no es de esperarse que ella misma lo haga si esa estúpida lo hace abiertamente y hasta donde sé su propio padre también... pero nunca más volverán a hacer una cosa así yo me encargaré de cerrarles la boca y sobre las estúpidas imaginaciones de la jounin, ella ha calculado todo mal es cierto que el clan Uchiha es el clan más vengativo y frío que existe pero también es un clan que hace cualquier cosa por proteger lo que le importa, hace días aún me negaba a esta realidad, pero soy consciente de lo mucho que me importa e interesa Hinata, así que no volveré a dejar que nadie le haga daño de ninguna manera... todos aquellos que algunas vez la menospreciaron haré que se traguen sus malditas palabras, nadie más va a herirla.

Cuando termino mi desayuno me siento solo, este maldito sentimiento de soledad, desperté a causa de las pesadillas que me persiguen y no tengo ánimos ¿algún día me he sentido con ánimos? ¡Qué estupideces piensas Sasuke! Debería hacer algo más productivo, sí debo ir a buscarla.

Mi primera parada sin dudas algunas será por las afueras de la mansión Hyuga, me quedo en el techo de la casa vecina, si dentro está la gatita ¿y ahora Sasuke? ¿Te quedarás a esperar a que salga? ¡No pensé que esto me haría sentir tan estúpido! Será mejor irme, al pensarlo hecho una última mirada y la veo salir, así que antes de comenzar a andar me detengo... Neji aparece y le dice algo, ¿irán a ir juntos? Joder... ¡Bien! Hinata sale sola, comienza a caminar y decido seguirla de lejos, así que me pongo a andar entre los techos de forma sigilosa ¿a dónde demonios vas? Parece dar vueltas ¿habrá sentido mi presencia? Parece ir a ese lago ¿tanto le agrada ese lugar?

Me mantengo a distancia y la veo acercarse a un gran árbol, tiene su semblante ¿triste? ¿O es preocupado? ¡Tsk! ¿por qué es tan difícil saberlo? Mira hacia el agua, suspira y se sienta abrazando sus piernas, tiene la mirada perdida al horizonte... ¿se reunirá con alguien? Decido esperar por si es así... Cambia de posición suelta sus piernas, las estira y se lleva ambas manos en medio de sus pechos, justo en este momento envidio sus manos, ¿ha cerrado los ojos?

Raro en mí volví a guiarme por un impulso, me senté a su lado pero usando el tronco del árbol que ha rechazado para recargarme y mire a ese horizonte que hasta hace un momento ella observaba con tanta atención, parece estar tan absorta en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera ha notado mi presencia siendo esta tan cercana, ¿qué haré contigo puedes ser presa fácil si alguien desea atacarte? ¿Por qué esta tan distraída? Pienso mientras veo el cielo reflejado en el agua... ¡Ya me notaste gatita! Se gira para verme quizás asustada o sorprendida no lo sé, no me inmuto ante su reacción aunque es algo cómica, sus ojos aperlados abiertos completamente, enfocándome sin pestañear... ya no aguanto más así que la miro directamente y golpeteo su frente, tenemos que aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas, es ahora.

-Estas acabando con mi paciencia- Le digo y espero que no haya quedado con nadie en este lugar, ha agachado la mirada.

-Sasuke kun- Me dice, si mi nombre suena bien cuando ella lo dice.

-Me has causado muchos problemas, ¿lo sabes? –Le digo pensando si comentar acerca de lo de su sensei y lo de Kakashi, no tiene sentido eso me corresponde solo a mí... pero vamos han sido tantas personas que han venido solo para hablarme de ella, si, ella aunque no lo parezca es problemática.

-Yo lo siento- Me responde y no puedo evitar sonreír, en algunas ocasiones me agrada escucharla disculparse otras no, pero así es ella ¿no?

-Contéstame Hyuga, ¿te interesa el kazekage? –Le pregunto de una vez, dejando salir la incertidumbre de que su entendimiento con ese cabrón sea por su interés propio, la miro fijamente expectante a su respuesta, quiero la verdad y solo mirándola sabré si la dice.

¿No aguanta mi mirada piensa mentirme? Pero la siento nerviosa e incluso frágil, tomó su mentón porque quiero que su maldita respuesta sea sincera y ese fue mi error... al hacerlo no resisto y me acerco para besarla por primera vez algo temeroso de que vuelva a huir de mí, así que me acerco lentamente, pero estoy dudando demasiado eso no es digno de un Uchiha y para demostrármelo la tengo hecha un manojo de nervios, con esta cercanía me es posible detectar su respiración superficial, su sangre apoderarse de sus mejillas por su corazón desbocado, bien nena ¿sigo causándote esto? Es porque sigues queriendo estar conmigo, junto nuestros labios y mi amigo comienza a despertarse con ese simple roce, comienzo con movimientos lentos y cuidadosos, sé que le gusta de esta manera... pero es imposible contenerme por mucho tiempo así que poco a poco subo la intensidad del beso, y ya no puedo seguir estando lejos de ella la necesito aún más cerca, abrazar su cuerpo contra el mío, muevo mis manos para tomarle de la cadera solo tocarla se siente de maravilla, la acerco a mí para posicionar su cuerpo sobre el mío, ella pone sus manos alrededor de mi cuello ¡diablos! La tengo tan cerca, se siente tan bien esto era lo que había necesitado todos estos malditos días, pero sigue siendo de alguna manera insuficiente.

-Sasuke kun- Me dice jadeando y rompiendo el beso.

Pero no la dejaré ir tan fácil así que la abrazo firme con una de mis manos y con la otra le sostengo la nuca evitando de esta manera que aleje su cara de la mía, su frente contra la mía así debe quedarse.

-Te necesito cerca- ¡Mierda! Salió solo, me siento avergonzado de mis palabras pero ella parece no entender a qué me refiero.

-Yo también- Me dice y no puedo evitar alegrarme de que lo diga.

Su frase ha disipado la vergüenza que sentí hace un momento, en realidad ella y que haya dicho aquello es lo único que necesitaba, me recargo en su cuello inhalando su embriagador aroma, mi polla sigue despertándose con cada parte de ella. Ella definitivamente me llena en todos los sentidos.

-Tonta- Le digo porque lo es ha hecho tantas cosas estúpidas por mí, como cuando salió herida por meterse en mi pelea, tonta por dejar que le metieran tanta mierda en la cabeza, tonta por salir con el pendejo de la arena y hacerme sentir celoso... pero un tonta agradable, porque también es una tonta linda y adorable, le planto un beso en su cuello y ella responde acariciando mi cuero cabelludo y se siente tan bien -Ya no sigas con eso.

¡Si! tonta no entendió a lo que me refería y soltó inmediatamente mi cabeza, alejándose levemente de mí ¿qué remedio queda? Tomo sus manos entre las mías tendré que explicarme claramente.

-No me refería a eso, tú me quieres a mí. –Bueno lo intenté pero no puedo decirle abiertamente deja de salir con Gaara, me molesta, me pone celoso... sólo salió esto.

-No te comprendo- Me dice buscando mi mirada, sus ojos blancos envolviéndome, perdiéndome en la perfección de sus facciones... -¿Qué haces aquí? -¿Me pregunta eso? ¡Tsk!

-¿Enserio quieres que me aleje de ti e irte con ese cabrón? – Le cuestiono de una vez por todas, no creo poder ser más explicito así que espero capte mi mensaje.

-Sasuke kun- Me mira sorprendida y se ruboriza quedándose callada ¡Tsk mierda!

-Contesta- Le respondo fastidiado de que no me dé una maldita respuesta, solo su mirada sorprendida que empieza a incomodarme y que hace que me aleje de ella y me recargue en el árbol.

-Sasuke kun yo- Contesta nerviosa y es evidente que se pone triste - Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

¿Qué ha dicho? Siento su rechazo latente ¿a qué se refiere y a qué viene su actitud? Soy buen estratega, me es fácil comprender todo, soy inteligente pero de ella nada comprendo ¡Tsk! Estoy confundido y molesto.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Le pregunto, necesito saberlo.

-Sasuke kun, tienes razón yo te quiero pero...–Se abraza a mí con fuerza, sus actos y palabras no concuerdan... ¿Qué dices Sasuke? Concuerdan, no te hagas el tonto, lo ha dicho me quiere pero está decidida a cumplir las órdenes del viejo de su padre ¡Tsk! Sólo debe estar asustada obviamente ella no va haciendo lo que se le da la gana o siente, pero no voy a dejar que me la quiten y mucho menos sabiendo que ella también me quiere.

-Hinata- Le digo y vuelvo a abrazarla - Yo voy a protegerte, no tengas miedo.

Voy a protegerte de tu padre, he deseado antes un poco de felicidad para las demás personas e inclusive bienestar para ellas... ahora deseo lo mismo para ti a diferencia de que ahora estoy decidido a que así sea, no dejaré que nadie te obligue a nada, que nadie te lastime ¿pudiste entender el significado que esconden mis palabras? Voy a estar para ti cuidándote Gatita.

Se separa de mí y puedo ver su rostro pasmado por lo que acabo de decirle, creo que no cree que lo vaya a hacer, esa no es la actitud de un Uchiha y ella debe saberlo.

-Deja de tontear con Gaara- La tomo por los hombros haciendo que se siente derecha–Lo digo enserio Hinata, quiero que detengas eso, tú me perteneces- Se acabo no va a seguir con eso, no se lo permitiré.

Sigue mirándome como si tuviera a una persona desconocida, y eso es algo divertido, muerdo su labio inferior suavemente y vuelvo a tomarla entre mis brazos con fuerza apretándola a mi cuerpo, sintiéndola, disfrutando la buena sensación de tenerla cerca. Y no puedo más necesito hacerla completamente mía, así que hago el jutsu de transportación y la llevo a mi cama, ya no quiero exponerme a más espectáculos.

La posiciono debajo de mi cuerpo, se encuentra evidentemente excitada, ella también desea y necesita que la haga mía así que no pienso hacerla esperar me abalanzo a sus labios, esos labios que me vuelven loco los tomo con rudeza pero ella me corresponde demostrándome una vez más que siente lo mismo que yo, tomo una de sus piernas acariciándola ascendiendo lentamente rozando con la yema de mis dedos y decido agarrar su nalga disfrutar de ese bien formado cuerpo que tiene ¡oh nena ¿tienes idea de lo qué me haces sentir?! Estoy completamente duro, y sus caricias en mi espalda empeoran la situación un solo roce de ella me hace querer estar dentro de su gloriosa vagina de inmediato, pero sé que ella necesita más preparación así que tomo uno de sus pechos en mi mano derecha comenzando con un agarre superficial que se incrementa quiero que goce como ella me hace sentir.

Siempre sorprendiéndome no me percate cuando bajo el cierre de la camisa, pero no voy a perder el tiempo así que me incorporo en mis rodillas y la saco de mi cuerpo aventándola al suelo, ahora es su turno, o el mío. Le quito su estorbosa blusa ágilmente, se ha sonrojado por mi mirada directa sobre sus pechos provocándome una sonrisa ladina y posiciona mi cara frente a la suya, perdiéndome en sus inocentes ojos.

-Adoro ese rubor... ser yo quien lo provoque es lo adecuado- Le revelo y le doy un rápido beso en su labios.

Vuelvo a poner el peso en mis rodillas y jalo de sus manos para que se siente y quitarle ese sostén que no me deja disfrutar del espectáculo completo y ahí los tengo sus pechos desnudos, grandes y hermosos mi polla da otro respingo doloroso, pero tendrá que seguir aguantando... se ha puesto completamente roja ¿cuánto tenía que no la mirada así? Se ha llevado las manos a los ojos queriéndose esconderse de mí, sacándome una risa ¿qué le sucede?

-Pareces una niña pequeña, gatita. –Si que lo parece, pero aún así sé que no lo es y no se librara de que le haga mía.

Le quito las manos de la cara, y la miro fijamente ella sostiene mi mirada así que levemente comienzo a descender sin perderla de vista quiero ver cada una de sus reacciones, llego a uno de sus pezones y lo meto a mi boca lentamente muy lentamente para mi gusto pero quiero que espere que sepa que se le avecina y al mismo tiempo que lo desee. Una vez dentro empiezo a succionar despacio y no me contengo y le doy un lengüetazo a ese pezón que se endurece bajo mis atenciones, cierra los ojos volví a ganar... Gime bajo, pero quiero algo mejor calificado así que dirijo una de mis manos a su pecho libre y comienzo a masajearlo, y me voy acercando lentamente a su otro pezón que lo tomo entre mis dedos índice y pulgar, empiezo a friccionarlo y a darle vueltas y pequeños tirones, puedo verla disfrutar arquea la espalda y sigo con mi trabajo de no descuidar a ninguno de sus pechos, pero ha llegado la hora de cambiar papeles no sin antes asegurarme de dejarle una que otra marca, y es turno de saborear el otro pezón y repetir la maniobra, sintiendo como disfruta.

Puedo verla arder en deseo así que ya debe estar más que lista, la recuesto en la cama y le quito las demás prendas, yo también me deshago de la mía, pienso en qué debería hacer ahora, pero he decidido volverla loca aunque mi verga esté ya muy dura quiero verla perderse una y otra vez en el deseo, así que decido hacerle sexo oral, me acerco lentamente a su zona intima y puedo verla estremecerse cuando adivina qué sigue haciendo que me sienta orgulloso, cierra sus ojos y bien tendré que dedicarme a lo mío, su vagina es rosada, hermosa y pequeña, me gusta demasiado le doy unos besos leves por toda esa zona y aprieta sus manos contra mi cabeza, no puedo evitar sonreír un poco está bastante caliente, empiezo a succionar levemente en sus labios mayores después me abro paso con mi lengua para sentir su vagina y darle más placer, saboreo su sabor deleitándome y me introduzco en ella logrando mi objetivo está descontrolada y buscando más placer; y se lo daré así que con mi dedo índice comienzo a acariciarle el clítoris con pequeños movimientos circulares comienza a mojarse más, así que hago que mi lengua abandone su vagina e introduzco el dedo índice que acariciaba una de sus zonas más erógenas reconociendo y moviéndolo dentro de ella, gime alto al sentirlo y comienzo a besar y succionar su clítoris, haciendo que se retuerza. Sigo trabajando con mi dedo simulando la penetración, pero después de un rato introduzco dos dedos, ¿cuántos dedos podría ser capaz de soportar? Si a veces soy un pervertido, ¿a veces? ¡Oh dulce Hinata ¿en qué manos caíste?! Doy una leve mordida en su clítoris mientras sigo trabajando su vagina ya demasiado húmeda y la hago llegar al orgasmo, comienza a convulsionar y disfruto del espectáculo al verla venirse, está hecha sensaciones sonrío de lado al verla de esa manera, eso buscaba desde el inicio.

Me recuesto sobre ella sin cargarle mi peso esperando que me vea, quiero ver sus bondadosos ojos, ¡ahí está! Me mira y la beso haciéndole probar su sabor, estoy ansioso de introducirme en ella, mi polla se mueve casi sola buscando su vagina, consiguiendo localizar su entrada estoy que ardo, pero aún me detengo al besarle el lóbulo de su oreja sintiendo como se estremece disfrutándolo y me introduzco con rudeza ¡oh mierda! qué bien se siente, mi polla apretada en su caliente, húmeda y resbaladiza vagina.

-¡aahh!- Grita en cuanto la penetro e inmediatamente la beso impidiendo que salga otro ruido de su garganta.

Corto el beso, pongo mi peso en mis brazos y comienzo a penetrarla con dureza es todo lo que necesito, joder es tan buena la sensación hace que quiera venirme y que sea incapaz de controlar los sonidos guturales de mi garganta, ella se encuentra igual si nena gime, goza esto tanto como yo, tiene su segundo orgasmo joder y ya no resisto más y me vierto en su interior, totalmente exhausto, me recuesto en ella sintiendo su cuerpo eso también se siente bien.

Cuando recupero el aliento me retiro de ella se estremece, y sé que volví a hacerlo de la manera incorrecta debes cuidarla Sasuke, pero es difícil controlarme.

-¿Te lastime? – Le cuestiono mientras la libero de mi peso acostándome a su lado acercándome a su oído inhalando su fragancia.

-No –Me responde casi enseguida y me alegra escucharlo, le doy un beso en el lóbulo de su oreja y bajo entregando otros por su cuello.

\- Voy a protegerte de cualquiera que intente hacerte daño, me quedare a tu lado Hyuga cursi. – Le confieso regresando a su oreja y también es una promesa.

Espero su respuesta ¿volví a sorprenderla? Esto es incomodo, miro su cara y tiene los ojos cerrados y me doy cuenta que su respiración es notable ¿así que se quedo dormida? Me siento decepcionado ¿habrá escuchado mis palabras? Supongo que no ¡Hinata ¿cómo se te ocurre dormirte cuándo me confieso?! Evidentemente me siento molesto y ofendido, pero ella duerme tan plácidamente, el frío que anuncia el inicio del otoño comienza a hacerse presente así que me levanto a cerrar la ventana y voy a closet por una cobija liviana y cubro su cuerpo desnudo y decido volver a su lado, ella duerme tan profundo y yo estoy aliviado de tenerla aquí.

Quiero dormir a su lado pero por más que lo intento no puedo así que la observo detenidamente cada una de sus facciones, abrazo su cuerpo acercándome a ella sincronizando nuestras respiraciones y sin darme cuenta me quedo dormido pero abrazado firmemente a ella.

 **POV KURENAI**

No he podido dejar de pensar en la noche pasada, Uchiha hablando con Hinata, acorralándola contra la pared... desde que lo vi llevándola a ese callejón ¿qué está sucediendo Hinata?

Tengo que aclararlo así que espero a que llegue la nana de mi hijo, y en cuanto sucede salgo a la mansión Hyuga, me anunció y me comunican que Hinata ha ido a un desayuno con el kazekage ¿qué sucede Hinata? De todas formas no pienso irme hasta hablar con ella así que decido esperarla y de paso quitarle a Neji de encima, diciéndole que yo la entrenaré este día. Al verme se ve incomoda, algo esta pasándole ella no es así ¿Qué le ha hecho ese cretino?

-¿Prefieres ir a caminar? Le dije a Neji que hoy yo te ayudaría con tu entrenamiento- Le digo comunicándole que lo que hablaremos será serio y no me gustaría que nadie de su clan escuchase.

Asiente y salimos de la mansión, decido ir a los campos de entrenamiento por si Neji decide corroborar lo que le he dicho, sé muy bien como la tienen vigilada, al llegar al lugar voy a las bancas y tomo asiento.

-Hinata- Le digo mirándola, ha crecido mucho, es una chica fuerte y ha perdido mucha de su inseguridad aunque sigue conservando algo. Me mira expectante, sabe que no será nada agradable conocerla desde hace años me ayuda a entender que pasa por su cabeza se encuentra ansiosa.

-¿Por qué Uchiha Sasuke? –Le pregunto, ¿cómo se relaciono con él?

-¿Se puede decidir quién entra a tu corazón? –Lo confirma y mis temores se hacen realidad, no mi querida Hinata ¿cómo puede enamorarse de ese tipo? No tienen nada que ver.

-Hinata, ¿pero Uchiha Sasuke? ¿Tienes idea de lo peligroso que puede ser?

-Él no me ha hecho daño- Contesta firme, pocas respuestas da de esa manera... y definitivamente no me agrada en lo absoluto, sé que miente sólo me basto ver aquello anoche.

-Hinata ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Ayer vi lo suficiente... cuando vi que te llevaba a ese callejón me asuste y hubiera ido detrás de ustedes si Kakashi no lo hubiera impedido, Hinata pensé que te atacaría, él aseguro que Sasuke no te haría nada que ustedes dos seguramente tenían algo que aclarar, pero ¿qué podían aclarar? Se lo pregunte y se mantuvo en silencio diciéndome que confiara en él... pero no podía hacerlo así que agudice mis sentidos y no pude quedarme solo a esperar... Cuando lo vi celarte y a ti enfrentarlo, debo decir que te desconocí le hablabas de cierta forma segura y me impresione jamás creí que tu pudieras relacionarte con alguien como él.-Le comento, y Kakashi se paso él sabía todo ¿por qué diablos no hizo nada? Y no le basto con eso ayer me impidió llegar antes.

Veo que su ansiedad se disipa y se pone triste ¿qué ha sucedido?

-Sensei- Me contesta con amargura- Yo no sé cómo ocurrió... Sasuke kun... –Desvía su mirada.

-Hinata, ¿es él verdad? de quién me hablaste la vez pasada, de quien te enamoraste. – Me mira –No sé para que te lo pregunto es obvio.-Le digo molesta ¿cómo no me di cuenta? Debí actuar antes, ese tipo logro percatarse de sus sentimientos y seguro ha decidido aprovecharse. -¿Desde cuándo? – Debo saber todo para actuar y hacerle entender.

-Sensei... ¿De qué servirá que te cuente al respecto? –Me responde con la misma amargura de hace un momento ¿por qué se muestra hermética? ella no es así.

-Estoy preocupada por ti, ¿acaso no habrá lanzado algún genjutsu que te haya obligado a estar con él? –Le digo mi sospecha, de otra forma no lo entiendo ella tiene un muy buen juicio.

-Sensei, él no necesita hacer eso, él es valioso por sí mismo sin necesidad de utilizar técnicas... y en tal caso de ser así lo de ayer no hubiese ocurrido le hubiera bastado volver a hacerlo ¿no es así? No pienses eso de él por favor.- ¿lo defiende? Aunque suena lógico pero algo, algo debe estar haciendo ese Uchiha.

\- Hinata, eres Hyuga ¡Todos quieren tus ojos! Estoy más que segura que te ha envuelto con alguna artimaña, Hinata, él no es lo que tú crees, él no tiene sentimientos fue capaz de matar a su propio hermano, miles de leyendas corren acerca a él y su hazañas ¿crees que un vengador como él sea capaz de interesarse en alguien?-Date cuenta mi niña, piensa qué es lo que busca.

-Sé que no está interesado en mí- Me contesta segura de sus palabras y me deja atónita ¿entonces?- Pero por favor sensei no digas eso de él... él no me obligo a nada, él no me quiere con oscuros propósitos, eso lo sé- ¿qué? Pero hay algo que me oculta y se lo sacaré.

-Hinata, estas cegada ¡Entiéndelo te envolvió! Nada de lo que te haya dicho es cierto.

-Nunca me prometió nada sensei- ¿Entonces? Dímelo- Si él hubiera querido mis ojos los hubiera tomado, no llego a ser su sombra en combate... las técnicas para él es fácil obtenerlas con solo activar su sharingan... y Naruto kun no es el único héroe de la cuarta Guerra ninja ¿por qué no lo reconocen igual que a Naruto kun? – ¿Qué?

Definitivamente algo ha cambiado a ella, me contesta con seguridad intentando dar argumentos pero nada me va a convencer de lo contrario, nada borra los crímenes de ese chico, es apuesto, inteligente, hábil ¿fue eso Hinata?

-Quizás tengas razón y solo estoy exagerando... pero no puedo dejar de pensar que se te ha acercado con algún propósito oscuro, Hinata, eres ingenua y tierna, por eso es que eres capaz de librarlo del mal que carga consigo, pero él es malo... ayudó en la cuarta guerra pero eso no borra sus verdaderos sentimientos de rencor y venganza... El clan Uchiha es un clan vengativo por naturaleza, tarde o temprano volverá a hacer de las suyas... y yo no quiero que él te haga daño.-Le digo claramente mi postura y pensamientos.

\- Él no es la persona que crees –Me contesta determinada - Kurenai sensei, si solo piensas hablar mal de él, no voy a escucharte.

Se levanta de la banca observándome con cierto eje de desaprobación y me doy cuenta que no piensa escucharme, ella caminará atrás de él ¿qué es lo que está haciendo?

–Aunque en ocasiones le he temido como todos, con él me siento segura... no me hará daño, ni a mí ni a nadie de la aldea. – Si, claro seguro.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Le pregunto alarmada, ella le ha dado toda su confianza y eso no es posible –Te ha transformado, no eres mi Hinata.

-No puedo darte una razón, sólo lo sé- Responde segura. Ese Uchiha debió hacer algo, mentirle no sé, estoy segura.

\- Hinata, podrás decirme lo que quieras pero ahora estoy más segura que antes que te ha engatusado, por más que me digas que no... No confiare en un Uchiha.

-¿Tan ingenua cree que soy?- Me pregunta y me doy cuenta que su tristeza se debe a eso.

-Hinata, no me malinterpretes...-Le respondo y hace algo inesperado: me interrumpe.

-No Kurenai sensei, Sasuke kun siempre fue sincero conmigo, jamás me ha mentido acerca de sus intenciones, él puede ser frío pero no utiliza a las personas.- Lo tengo ¿qué fue entonces? ¿Cuál es su intención? ¿Por qué no quiere decírmelo? Ella lo sabe según esto.

-Hinata tú... ¿Cuáles son las intenciones de Uchiha Sasuke hacia ti? –Le pregunto y por su reacción me doy cuenta que no piensa contestarme, pero se ha ruborizado ¿qué me esconde?

-Kurenai sensei... no puedo decírtelo. -¡Maldición! Desgraciado Uchiha.

-¿Ves? Lo sabía, no es nada bueno.

-No es lo que te imaginas- Se defiende o a él...

-Hinata ¡Basta! Mírate todo lo que dices y haces sólo por defenderlo ¿eso es lo correcto? Estas saliendo oficialmente con el kazekage, toda la aldea los ha visto. Quiero que pienses bien tus acciones y si no me dices que hay detrás de todo esto tendré que consultarlo con Neji o el mismísimo Hiashi... Yo prometí protegerte y eso haré.-Le digo tratando que vea la situación y amenazándola para que hable, realmente jamás la metería en problemas pero estoy desesperada de saber qué está sucediendo, ella no piensa hablar... pero ese desgraciado lo hará.

Me voy a buscarlo pero no se encuentra en su casa, pero no me moveré él tiene que regresar al caer la noche lo veo llegar, anda con un porte arrogante y despreocupado.

-Uchiha- Le digo cuando lo tengo frente a mí, tan solo verlo me hace enojar maldito chaval no dejaré que juegue con Hinata.

-Mmmph- ¿Sólo eso? Sí, es maleducado lo había olvidado.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Hinata? –Voy al grano.

-¿Le paso algo? –Me pregunta instantáneamente y luce preocupado... pero no voy a distraerme por eso.

-Quiero que te alejes de ella- sonríe de lado, arrogante, burlón como si lo que le dije le causara gracia ¡maldito! – No estoy bromeando, no me tomes a la ligera la protegeré de cualquier persona, así que dime tu objetivo para haberla engatusado.

-¿Engatusado? –Pregunta estupefacto, algunas de sus reacciones son extrañas ¿también fingirá conmigo? No se lo permitiré así que le lanzo un kunai y lo para ágilmente, no esperaba menos de él.

-Deshaz lo que le hayas hecho, no dejaré que la utilices busca a alguien más para tus juegos.- Le ordeno.

-¿Qué se supone qué le hice?- Pregunta fastidiado.

-Podrás haberla engañado utilizando su bondad y pureza, haberle hecho creer que eres otra persona pero conmigo no vas a poder, yo no caigo en esos juegos. –Le dejo claro que terreno pisa.

-Hinata ya está lo suficientemente grandecita para tomar sus propias decisiones, no interfieras- Responde y me devuelve el kunai, pero ahora parece gentil puesto que no pretende comenzar una lucha, no, no va a engañarme.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué pretendes?-Cierra los ojos mostrando su fastidio, pero yo estoy peor y no voy a dejarle escapar, anda niño acláralo de una vez.

-Nada- Responde secamente.

-Le has mentido a Hinata, ella te defiende pero estoy segura que algo tramas.- Le digo y me descuido lo tengo frente a mí.

\- No la engatuse, esa información debería ser suficiente para ti. – Dice y se encamina a la puerta de la mansión, pero no va a huir y le atacó y vuelve a darme la cara.

\- No dejaré que le hagas daño.- Le digo, enfrentándome a él.

\- ¿Por qué querría hacerle daño? –Su pregunta me confunde, porque no sé el motivo pero algo debe esconder.

\- Ella es la princesa Hyuga, descendiente de la familia principal, sus ojos son valiosos y es ingenua alguna artimaña usaste para envolverla.

\- ¿Para qué diablos voy a querer obtener sus ojos teniendo estos? –Me responde y veo el mangekyu despertarse rápidamente, por un momento me quedo sin habla él es peligroso aunque sea un crío.

\- Entonces aléjate de ella. –Le digo y rueda los ojos, menea la cabeza-¡Tú eres un monstruo sólo vas a lastimarla!

Me mira exasperado después de mi comentario.

-Siendo su sensei no deberías menospreciarla, venir y montar toda esta escena Hinata no es ingenua, tú deberías saberlo bien, es más inteligente de lo que aparenta– Contesta fastidiado y yo estoy confundida por lo que ha dicho aunque no me sorprende que se haya dado cuenta de esas habilidades de Hinata, camina de nueva cuenta a su puerta y vuelve a mirarme. -No pienso dejar que nadie me separe de ella, ni que nadie le meta más estupideces.

Sus palabras me dejan atónita ¿ese crío está interesado realmente en ella? No puedo saberlo pero está decidido a estar junto a ella y eso complica todas las cosas sea cual sea la razón, Kakashi debe obtener información pero recordando lo de ayer, él va a defender a Uchiha entonces él le cree, ¿Sasuke estará enamorado de ella? Entra a su mansión y me retiro de ahí, ciertamente él podría estar enamorado de ella, ella es linda pero no puedo fiarme de ese maldito.

Debo obtener información, así que al día siguiente busco a Shino él debe saber algo, le pregunto directamente sobre el comportamiento entre Uchiha y ella.

-Sensei, ¿qué ha pasado?- Me pregunta enseguida, él es muy perspicaz.

-Uchiha, me da desconfianza creo que ha enamorado a Hinata, pero no confío en sus intenciones.

-Hinata está enamorada de él.- Contesta sin inmutarse.

-¿Lo sabías? –Le pregunto alarmada.

-Hinata a veces es un libro abierto, en las misiones pude darme cuenta de eso... pero Sasuke también está interesado en ella, aunque no sé que tan serio. –Contesta mientras nos acercamos al lugar favorito de Hinata.

-¿Por qué no has hecho nada? –Le respondo furiosa.

-He hablando con ella... pero parece no haber sido suficiente.

-¿Por qué dices que está interesado en ella? –Le pregunto curiosa después de lo que él mismo me dijo ayer, estoy confundida, ¿solo querrá molestar?

-La misión donde Hinata salió herida, él se descontrolo asesino a sangre fría a sus atacantes prácticamente los pulverizo, tomo a Hinata entre sus brazos y estaba en shock prácticamente... no era fácil que la soltara, tuve que intervenir para que Sakura pudiera atenderla y aún así mantenía la mano de Hinata firmemente... se veía claramente el miedo que le recorría por verla en ese estado, no le importo nada más, fue evidente incluso le susurro que si lo amaba se quedara a su lado...-Escuche acerca de ese incidente, pero tenía ocupaciones, no puedo imaginar a Uchiha con esa actitud.

-¿Qué? –Le pregunto sorprendida, -¿Hinata se le confesó?

-Supongo-Responde inseguro- Ellos dos se entienden, él la cuido aún más después de eso, volvió a mantener su distancia pero era evidente, yo cuido de ella y él no se cuido de mí.

-¿Cómo se entienden? –Le pregunto intrigada.

-Miradas... pláticas, eso se percibe en misiones-Dice- Y he visto que se acercan demasiado, tal vez su interés sea serio pero no entiendo porque Hinata ha decidido salir con el kazekage, quizás por presión por su padre ¿pero y Sasuke? –Me pregunta y yo tampoco lo sé y no entiendo nada de lo que me ha dicho Shino ¿desde cuándo Hinata se entiende con Uchiha? Esto es más grave de lo que pensé. –Oh, miré- Me dice mientras señala al frente un árbol al otro extremo del lago.

Me quedo pasmada, Hinata... ellos dos juntos, parecen quizás molestos es la conducta quizás un tanto incómodos, a ella puedo verle la espalda y se encuentra encima de él no puedo evitar sorprenderme de verla de ese modo, se aferra a él en un abrazo que parece tierno, y definitivamente ella lo ama, así es ella... pero es una imprudencia está en la boca del lobo, Sasuke pone una cara sorprendida, y decido agudizar mi vista así que puedo leerle los labios cuando le dice "Hinata, yo voy a protegerte no tengas miedo" y la abraza...

-¿Qué sucede sensei?- Me pregunta Shino, mi pasmo ha sido obvio

-Deja de tontear con Gaara- Le dice, rompe el abrazo y estoy atónita -Lo digo enserio Hinata, quiero que detengas eso, tú me perteneces.- Ese Uchiha prepotente, ¿qué sucede? Lo he visto y aún así no puedo creerlo, esto no puede ser posible. La besa y vuelve a abrazarla y se desaparecen frente a mis ojos.

-Bueno es evidente que hay algo entre ellos- Me dice Shino.

-¿A dónde se fueron?

-No lo sé... y no se pueden rastrear ya lo intente una vez.

-¿Ya había pasado antes?-Le pregunto.

-Ahora estoy casi seguro que si... hace tiempo Neji la buscaba le ayude y su rastro desaparecía donde la deje seguramente él se la había llevado.

Shino luce despreocupado en cierta forma y yo no puedo hacer lo mismo debo protegerla de ese canalla. Kakashi tendrá que darme la cara así que me despido de Shino pero me no funciona y me sigue, sé que quiere información o algún plan.

En la aldea me encuentro a Kakashi en el restaurant donde anteriormente nos juntábamos a comer dangos Asuma, Gai y yo... así que inmediatamente lo abordo.

-Dime ahora mismo qué pretende Sasuke con Hinata.- Me mira sorprendido.

-Baja la voz Kurenai.-Dice mirando alrededor y muy incomodo.

-Dímelo tú lo sabes.

-Siéntate- Me dice con su tono calmado, lo hago de mala manera y veo a la pelirosada alumna de Tsunade acercarse sonriendo.

-Dime que pretende Uchiha con ella, no creo para nada que tenga buenas intenciones- Le apuro, Sakura borra su sonrisa y se queda parada, pero no le presto atención seguramente ella también sabe algo perteneciendo al equipo 7.

-No deberías estar así, ya te lo dije no le hará nada malo, me hago responsable por eso- Dice pero hay cierto tono de duda en su voz.

-Sabes que puede meterla en problemas.

-Apuesto que ella también lo sabía y aún así está con él. –Me responde, ahora él se pone de lado de ese cretino era obvio.

-Pero él es un sinvergüenza, es un fugitivo, hasta renegado... ella es tan noble.

-Si sé que ella lo es... quizás fue lo que le agrado a Sasuke, quizás era la paz que él necesitaba.

-¿Y hay que sacrificarla a ella para el bienestar de él? Él la va a arrastrar a su oscuridad.

-Estas exagerando- Me responde desinteresado.

-Sensei- Se entromete Shino y lo miro furiosa.

-¿Qué quieres saber exactamente? –Me pregunta Kakashi.

-¿Qué pretende Sasuke acercándose a ella? ¿Por qué la enamoró?

-Bien, entonces ¿por qué ella lo enamoró a él? -¿Por qué me voltea las cosas? –Kurenai, él está enamorado puedo casi asegurarlo así que dudo que le haga daño... o si ocurre será algo de enamorados, déjalos... estoy cuidando de él ¿vale?

-¡Sasuke kun no puede estar enamorado! –Se introduce la pelirosa, dejándonos sorprendidos, corren lágrimas por sus mejillas.

-Sakura-Le contesta Kakashi.

-No de la hermana de Shino- Dice dejándonos boca abiertos- Tengo que hablar con él y sale corriendo del lugar.

-Yo no tengo hermanas- Dice Shino perplejo y se sienta- ¿Soy tan invisible que ni de eso se percatan?

Kakashi y yo nos miramos extrañados, había olvidado que esa chica está enamorada de Sasuke como muchas otras, pero ha malinterpretado todo ya que no escucho a quien nos referíamos...

 **Hola :D largo el capitulo ;D se lo merecían... espero les haya gustado y haya valido la pena.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por sus buenos deseos y vibras, muchísimas gracias estoy muchísimo mejor, gracias, sentí algo muy lindo porque sin conocerme desean mi bienestar (Quizás por conveniencia xQ quieren la historia terminada jajajaja, las descubrí)No se crean, muchas gracias, me siento honrada por eso.**

 **Alguien me pregunto donde vivo, soy mexicana :D pero vivo en un estado de estados unidos que se llama Idaho :P y justo ahora cae nieve :P y hace viento. La amiga que se puso frente al ventilador no lo vuelva a hacer jeje xD. Saludos y nos vemos el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Oh me falto agradecer por los ánimos que me dan para que siga escribiendo y sus pensamientos, bueno todo eso. Gracias :D**


	41. Hyuga cursi

**POV SASUKE**

No sé cuánto tiempo dormí pero ella comienza a moverse queriendo librarse de mi abrazo pero no pienso dejarla ir, quiero seguir así.

-Sasuke kun- Su susurro de voz me llama pero aprieto los ojos emite una leve risa.

Abro lentamente los ojos puedo ver su cabeza en mi pecho, suelto un poco mi agarre pero acaricio su cadera izquierda abro completamente los ojos, y me sonríe y pone su mano en mi mejilla y me besa, un beso lento, dulce, tierno delicioso y me deja embobado, ella me encanta.

-Debo irme- Dice miro el reloj y pasan de las tres de la tarde, estoy algo aletargado.

¿Irse? No, no quiero dejarla ir...

-Prepara algo de arroz, después te vas- Le digo observando hacia otro lado a la hora de decírselo me siento idiota haciendo ese tipo de cosas.

Se sienta y roba mi mirada se cubre sus pechos con la frazada mientras mira hacia el suelo detenidamente, se levanta y comienza a vestirse cubriéndose, nunca me había detenido realmente a observarla después de hacerlo pero ella suele hacer eso siempre, sonrío al verla, embelesado de sus movimientos al vestirse, y vuelve a quedar guapa camina hacia la cómoda y se observa en el espejo se lleva las manos a la cabeza y podría clasificar que se peina el cabello, se toca la cara no identifico el motivo y finjo no prestarle atención, no quiero que me pille viéndola, pero sigo haciéndolo de reojo. Se da la vuelta de pronto pero sigo indiferente.

-Iré abajo- Dice sonriente.

Sale del cuarto cerrando la puerta por fuera, con un andar elegante. Suspiro me siento patético al querer retenerla y hacer este tipo de tonterías vamos Sasuke, ella debería pedir quedarse, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? La quiero aquí pero me molesta estar en esta situación.

Después de unos minutos me levanto y voy al closet, elijo unos pantalones cortos deportivos en color negro y me los pongo, al pasar por el espejo hecho un leve vistazo a mi cara y sigo mi camino a la puerta revolviendo mi cabello mientras comienzo a bajar las escaleras, puedo empezar a oler el olor del arroz y los ruiditos que hace Hinata en la cocina, camino hacia allá y veo sobre la mesa una ensalada de tomate, inevitable alegrarme ella ya debe saber a estas alturas mi preferencia hacia los tomates y eso luce muy apetitoso.

-Ya pronto estará- Dice mientras coloca unos platos en la mesa.

No muestro ninguna mueca facial sólo desinterés y tomo asiento frente a ella, después de unos minutos comienza a servir el arroz blanco con ensalada, mi estomago está alborotado, sí tengo hambre y eso luce muy bien.

Me acerca el plato y comenzamos a comer en silencio.

-Sasuke kun- Me habla la miro y tiene un rubor en sus mejillas, enarco la ceja y la miro nerviosa ¿qué te sucede gatita?- ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros?

Cierro los ojos buscando la respuesta.

-No sé- Le contesto secamente al abrirlos, sus ojos nobles me observan expectantes y un tanto decepcionados.

-¿Cuándo te comprometiste con él? –Le cuestiono y me mira extrañada.

-Bueno, sucedió un día antes de la boda de mi nisan- ¿Tanto tiempo? ¡Vaya Hyuga! Quizás he exteriorizado de más mi enojo porque hace una leve pausa y habla más nerviosa- Padre me aviso al respecto y bueno Gaara sama hablo conmigo a solas, él no busca un matrimonio arreglado entonces solo quiere tratarme y quedamos en eso... para saber si podríamos llegar a congeniar.

-¿En qué?- Le pregunto de mala manera, ¿solo tratarse? No estoy entendiendo.

-En tratarnos y ver que pasa...-La interrumpo.

-¿No están comprometidos? –Niega levemente con la cabeza algo confundida.

-Somos amigos- Dice dudando.

¡Vaya, vaya! Gaara me mintió, chasqueo la lengua tratando de entender que pretendía ese estúpido, y ahora me siento un completo pendejo no por nada es kazekage.

-¿Le hablaste sobre lo nuestro? –Le pregunto y vuelve a negar con la cabeza.

Maldito, debió deducir o suponer como él mismo me dijo, sabe que estábamos distanciados ¿qué tanto en realidad sabe? Solo quiso alejarme de ella, sabe que tiene ventaja en cierto modo pero no cuenta con que yo tengo lo que en verdad cuenta, y ahora mismo la miro fijamente.

-Es enserio –Me dice al ver que la miro.

Vuelvo a chaquear la lengua.

-¿Entonces no son novios, prometidos ni nada de esos términos o similar? –Le pregunto para dejar claro esto, porque ha evadido una respuesta concisa.

-No- Me contesta enseguida, me llevo la mano al mentón aún tratando de comprender el movimiento de Gaara.

-No quiero que te vuelvas a reunir con él- Frunce las cejas al escucharme. -¿No te parece? –Le pregunto irritado.

-Sasuke kun, tengo que hacerlo- La miro furioso cuando termina de decirlo y baja la mirada.-Yo no debería estar aquí.

-¿Por qué?- Le pregunto fastidiado.

-Porque he aceptado salir con él. –Me contesta y me enojo más.

-¿Estas o no saliendo con ese pendejo?

-No, pero le dije que pondría de mi parte para que funcionara... le dije que estaba enamorada de alguien más... pero también que ese alguien no estaba interesado en mí... y él si lo está y quiere estar conmigo.- Me dice recriminándome.

Doy un golpe en la mesa y se queda callada ¿ella no ha entendido nada de lo que le he dicho? Aparte de todo estaba dispuesta a corresponderle a ese cabrón.

-En primera esa fue solo tu conclusión, que no quisiera darte una estúpida relación con los convencionalismos y cursilerías no era sinónimo de que no estuviera interesado en ti- Le digo furioso ¿hay que ser tan claro para que pueda entenderlo? Me mira sorprendida- ¿Qué pretendes?

-Sasuke kun ¿tú me quieres? –Me pregunta dudosa.

-¡Tsk!-Le respondo molesto, y volteo hacia otro lado. Su pregunta tan directa me ha puesto incomodo porque la respuesta me hará sentir vulnerable, ¿acaso no he hablado ya demasiado? ¿Por qué quiere seguir con eso?

Siento su tacto sobre mi mano que seguía sobre la mesa después de haberla golpeado, va apretando su agarre pero no la miro, enserio me siento vulnerable hablar de sentimientos y ese tipo de cosas no van conmigo siempre lo he considerado de personas débiles. Distingo como se levanta de la mesa y sin soltar mi mano da vuelta a la mesa y se abraza a mi cuerpo.

-Si- Le contesto secamente al oído.

Toma mi cara entre sus manos, luce un poco ruborizada, sonríe levemente y me dice:

-Yo también- Y me besa tiernamente, pero deshago su beso por uno más demandante necesito sentirla mía, marcar mi posición después de todo lo que me ha dicho respecto a ese idiota de la arena, tomo con una mano de sus caderas y con la otra de su espalda.

-Come-Le ordeno separándome de ella- Si no lo haces te subiré sobre la mesa y te haré mía y como de costumbre no has comido casi nada. –Le digo de mala manera.

Sonríe acerca su plato y se sienta a mi lado comienza a comer lentamente pero puedo percibirla feliz ¿eso es por lo que le acabo de decir? Un simple "si"

-Sasuke kun- Dice poniendo de nueva cuenta su mano en mi mejilla y robando mi atención de los deliciosos tomates- Hablaré con Gaara para explicarle que es imposible que ocupe un lugar en mi corazón... pero no sé cómo lo tome padre.

Y vamos de nueva cuenta al viejo Hiashi... Me encantaría ver la cara de ese cabrón de la arena.

-No sé que piense hacer una vez que Gaara sama se niegue a casarse... seguro buscará a alguien más.

Hinata se complica la existencia, ya se está adelantando a eso...

-Dile lo que quieres- Le respondo fastidiado volviendo a mi comida.

Suelta mi mejilla y se ha quedado muy pensativa... en una posición extraña.

-Come ¿o quieres que te alimente? –Le digo acercándole un bocado y obligándola a comerlo.

Lo mastica pero sea lo que le tiene preocupada no la abandona despertando mi curiosidad.

-Ya lo hago- Me responde apurándose a tomar por sí sola un bocado, bueno al menos ya está comiendo.- ¿Entonces tú y yo? –Dice abandonando los palillos y juntando sus dedos índices, batallando por dejar salir su pregunta.

Y entonces lo entiendo... quiere saber cuáles son nuestros términos respiro fastidiado pero no tengo remedio y sonrío para mis adentros tomo la única rosa blanca que se encuentra en el florero al centro de la mesa y se la ofrezco, me mira dedicándome una mirada dulce, una leve sonrisa y bastante curiosa.

\- Hyuga cursi... –Esto es patético- ¿quieres ser oficialmente mi novia? –Pensé que sería más fácil decirlo, creo que me he ruborizado e incluso he desviado mi mirada, esto es vergonzoso, ella me hace hacer cosas que jamás imagine y muy dificultosas. Toma la rosa y se arroja abrazándome.

\- Si- Responde emocionada y firme, le devuelvo su abrazo y dibujo una sonrisa... verla así quizás valga la pena haber hecho este ridículo y cursi espectáculo, además que me da ventaja absoluta sobre cualquiera.

\- Tonta, todo este tiempo lo has sido... has sido mi pareja ¿por qué no te habías dado cuenta? –Le pregunto algo enfadado de que me haya llevado a estos extremos... es una cursi, debe ser eso.

\- Yo-Dice insegura- No pensé que tú me consideraras de esa forma.- Hago que nuestras caras estén de frente.

\- ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Te lo dije antes me importas... me gustas y eres valiosa para mi Hinata- Le digo deduciendo que su inseguridad le ha hecho pensar que sería incapaz de fijarme en ella, que tonta es... bueno mi actitud no debe ayudar mucho debo reconocerlo.

\- Sasuke kun- Me responde un tanto incrédula por mis palabras, pero puedo percibir también felicidad y emoción.

\- Come ya- Le digo volviendo a mi plato de comida... los arrumacos y ese tipo de cosas no se me dan en absoluto.

Se concentra en su plato y hago lo mismo tenemos una plática amena de cosas sin importancia, solo jugueteos su actitud ha cambiado luce más cómoda, desenvuelta y notablemente alegre... y me arrastra a su estado de ánimo.

 **POV HINATA**

Abro lo ojos aún ensueñada estoy en los brazos de Sasuke kun, respiro y en mis pulmones entra su fragancia, me siento bien muy bien cierro los ojos tratando de asimilar cada sensación... pero debo acabar con esto no puedo seguir con esta locura, me deje llevar una vez más pero no es más que un error. Dormido luce tan guapo y angelical... sé que ha tenido una vida muy dura, no le puedo culpar de sus actos es admirable que haya decidido enderezar su camino y aunque nadie lo crea él es bueno, lo sé... claro a su manera.

Tomo una de sus manos intentando que me suelte debo irme, quizás me sea más fácil si él no dice nada... esta mañana me ha dicho tantas cosas que no comprendo no puedo concebir a él protegiéndome, no sé porque me ha dicho todo eso, porque lo único que entiendo es que está interesado en mí y un tanto celoso pero eso es imposible, ¿cómo él podría quererme? Mis pensamientos hacen tanto daño que quiero huir ahora mismo y comienzo a removerme tratando de salir, lo he despertado y me quedo por un momento quieta esperando su acción pero parece querer seguir en su sueño.

-Sasuke kun- Le llamo quizás me suelte, pero aprieta sus ojos negándose a abrirlos es tan gracioso verlo así, no parece él no puedo evitarlo y río un poco.

Abre un poco los ojos, y toma con fuerza mi cadera aún se niega a abrirlos por completo creo que quiere seguir durmiendo, le sonrío luce tan apacible de esa forma me armo de valor y le doy un beso quiero sentir sus labios y él me corresponde haciendo que dude una vez más y no quiera alejarme de él.

-Debo irme- Le digo al mirar el reloj que marca las 3:14 ya es tarde llegamos aquí un poco antes de las once de la mañana.

-Prepara algo de arroz, después te vas- Me dice suelta mi cadera y se recuesta boca abajo, ¿preparar algo de arroz? ¿Tiene hambre? Si creo que yo también, puedo comer con él, esa idea me motiva.

Así que me siento en la cama cubriendo mi cuerpo con la cobija ¿a qué hora llego aquí? Sonrío atontada él debió traerle después, busco mi ropa en el suelo para vestirme, en cuanto termino voy directo al espejo para ver mi cara acomodo rápidamente mi pelo y extrañamente me siento guapa, lo miro por el espejo parece estar aflojerado ¿y cómo no? Lo ha hecho increíble, me sonrojo al recordarlo, me doy la vuelta para mirarlo directamente y sigue en la misma postura boca abajo con la mirada hacia la cabecera de su cama.

-Iré abajo- Le digo emocionada porque comeremos juntos.

Voy lo más rápido que puedo hacia la cocina, empiezo a buscar ingredientes y decido poner de inmediato a cocinar el arroz y preparar además una ensalada de tomate, él ama los tomates quiero sorprenderlo y debo darme prisa.

Cuando estoy casi a punto de terminar le siento llegar, así que me giro para verle luce tan guapo y tan seductor, su cabello revuelto que lo hace lucir tan sexy, su torso descubierto mostrando su abdomen de infarto, su piel blanca contrastando con el pants que trae puesto, me quedo embobada viendo el perfecto hombre que tengo frente a mí.

-Ya pronto estará- Le digo ruborizándome por mis pensamientos hacia él.

Coloco unos platos tratando de no mirarle tanto o ser tan obvia, además tiene esa cara de niño malo e indiferencia, Hinata contrólate pienso mientras le doy la espalda y muerdo mi labio inferior yo hace unas horas fui suya y ya deseo volver a serlo.

En cuanto preparo los platos comenzamos a comer en silencio, aunque me siento con la hormona totalmente alborotada, algo avergonzada y otra vez sus palabras comienzan a rondarme.

-Sasuke kun ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros? –Le pregunto tratando de no distraerme por su físico, queriendo saber si entendí bien, él cierra los ojos y siento que no será agradable lo que voy a escucharle decir, quizás he malinterpretado todo.

-No sé- Dice mirándome y mi entusiasmo desaparece, lo sabía... no debía emocionarme. -¿Cuándo te comprometiste con él? –Me pregunta y no sé porque dice "comprometiste".

-Bueno, sucedió un día antes de la boda de mi nisan- Empiezo a contestarle y se molesta notablemente ¿debería seguir hablando? - Padre me aviso al respecto y bueno Gaara sama hablo conmigo a solas, él no busca un matrimonio arreglado entonces solo quiere tratarme y quedamos en eso... para saber si podríamos llegar a congeniar. –Termino de decirle.

-¿En qué?- Me pregunta bruscamente e intrigado.

-En tratarnos y ver que pasa...-Comienzo a decirle.

-¿No están comprometidos? –Me interrumpe y le niego con la cabeza, no entiendo porque sigue diciendo "comprometidos" ¿eso se dirá en la aldea y le habrá llegado ese rumor?

-Somos amigos- Le respondo dudando si el termino amigos sea adecuado.

Puedo notarle fastidiado y pensativo.

-¿Le hablaste sobre lo nuestro? –Pregunta de pronto e inmediatamente me niego.

Se ve reflexivo y muy guapo... ¡Oh cielos! Y posa su mirada en mí haciéndome sentir incomoda por mis pensamientos acerca de lo guapo que es... poniéndome nerviosa.

-Es enserio –Le contesto difícilmente al ver que no deja e mirarme, quizás no confiaba en mi respuesta, le escucho chasquear la lengua.

-¿Entonces no son novios, prometidos ni nada de esos términos o similar? – Me pregunta y me sorprende quizás le llegó ese tipo de rumor.

-No-Le digo enseguida, se lleva la mano al mentón luciendo aún más atractivo, ¿por qué él es tan guapo?

-No quiero que te vuelvas a reunir con él- Me dice y él pide cosas imposibles. -¿No te parece? –Me cuestiona molesto, y la verdad es que no, él solo quiere pasar el rato conmigo... pero es tan difícil yo debo hacer lo correcto.

-Sasuke kun, tengo que hacerlo- Le explico y él esta obviamente enojado-Yo no debería estar aquí.

-¿Por qué?- Me pregunta y es tan obvio el porqué.

-Porque he aceptado salir con él. –Le digo y su aura negativa comienza a expandirse, quizás no debí decirlo.

-¿Estas o no saliendo con ese pendejo?- Me cuestiona.

-No, pero le dije que pondría de mi parte para que funcionara... le dije que estaba enamorada de alguien más... pero también que ese alguien no estaba interesado en mí... y él si lo está y quiere estar conmigo.- Le respondo, sé que por lo que he dicho parece que me contradigo pero es la verdad y él no debería estar poniéndome en esta situación cuando ha sido él quien no quiso estar conmigo.

Me siento molesta por su actitud, pero se esfuma en cuanto veo que golpea la mesa al terminar de hablarle y me siento insegura, cautelosa hacia él ¿por qué se ha puesto así?

-En primera esa fue solo tu conclusión, que no quisiera darte una estúpida relación con los convencionalismos y cursilerías no era sinónimo de que no estuviera interesado en ti- Me dice y abro la boca por la sorpresa, lo ha dicho está interesando en mí, mi interior no lo puede creer - ¿Qué pretendes?-Me pregunta y me mira fríamente.

-Sasuke kun ¿tú me quieres? –Le pregunto aún dudando de lo que acaba de decirme.

-¡Tsk!-Suelta mirando hacia la izquierda molesto.

No ha dicho que no, siendo él pudo decirlo porque él siempre es sincero pero no la dicho, eso significa que si, si me quiere todo mi cuerpo está sorprendido, me encuentro atónita entendiendo el significado de sus palabras, él me quiere y una alegría se instala en todo mi pecho, me siento tan feliz, tomo su mano porque quiero verle la cara, esa cara de la persona que me quiere y yo amo... no puedo creerlo, pero no me mira sigue en su enojo así que me levanto para ir hacia él y abrazarlo, lo abrazo fuerte segura emocionada estoy tan feliz, después de un rato comienza a moverse y pone su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Si- Susurra en mi oído dejándome pasmada, él lo ha dicho... me lo dicho me quiere.

Atrapo sus mejillas en mis manos haciendo que me mire, quiero verle esos grandes ojos negros que por primera vez siento que pueden ser míos.

-Yo también- Le contesto sonriente y le doy un beso envolviendo sus labios entre los míos, sintiendo su calor, su cercanía y su cariño, me besa y soy tan feliz, empieza a dirigir el beso haciéndolo demandante, apasionado explorando nuestras bocas, coloca una mano en mi cadera y la otra en mi espalda haciendo que me acerque aún más a él.

Nos separamos mirándonos fijamente.

-Come-Me dice al poco tiempo - Si no lo haces, te subiré sobre la mesa y te haré mía y como de costumbre no has comido casi nada. –Y su oferta parece tentadora, pero cuando pensaba como seducirlo vuelve a darse la vuelta.

Así es Sasuke kun, sonrío levemente y decido quedarme sentada a su lado así que acerco mi plato pensando en lo ocurrido ¿esto será un sueño? Me siento tan emocionada.

-Sasuke kun- Le digo y para llamar su atención le tomo la mejilla - Hablaré con Gaara para explicarle que es imposible que ocupe un lugar en mi corazón... pero no sé cómo lo tome padre. –Él ha dicho que me quiere y seguir con lo que planea mi padre junto a Gaara sama no es correcto, así que debo aclararlo y él debe saberlo.-No sé que piense hacer una vez que Gaara sama se niegue a casarse... seguro buscará a alguien más.- Le comento puesto que padre no se quedará con los brazos cruzados, esto no será fácil y menos con el carácter de Sasuke kun.

-Dile lo que quieres- Me dice desinteresado.

Pero las cosas no son así de sencillas como las cree él, no puedo decirle a mi padre que amo a Sasuke kun, él ni siquiera me dejaría volver a verlo, padre lo odia, nunca pensé que él fuera a corresponderme de esta manera y ahora que lo ha hecho me encuentro en un problema mucho peor, padre no debe enterarse de esto.

-Come ¿o quieres que te alimente? –Me saca de mis pensamientos metiéndome comida a la boca.

Pienso en qué debería hacer, porque no quiero que nadie me separe de él ¿pero podré hacer algo contra mi padre? Puedo sentir su mirada fija.

-Ya lo hago- Le digo cuando me golpea levemente el brazo y comienzo a comer ya que le veo dispuesto a meterme más comida en la boca, ¿él alimentándome? Jamás pensé que lo haría... hoy es un día muy feliz.- ¿Entonces tú y yo? – Le digo intentado preguntarle si estamos juntos, pero me siento tan nerviosa y no puedo hacer más que juntar mis dedos índices intentando sacar la fuerza para cuestionárselo.

Le escucho espirar, le miro cautelosa se ve importunado pero se inclina sobre la mesa alcanzado del florero que tiene las rosas y toma la blanca de entre el montón rojas, y me la entrega... es la primera flor que me dan y ha sido nada menos que Sasuke kun mi corazón late, hoy ha sido un día maravilloso y aún no termina.

\- Hyuga cursi... – ¿no me había llamado así antes? Se queda callado pero después de un ratito continúa hablando - ¿quieres ser oficialmente mi novia? – Mis ojos se abren aún más por su pregunta, mi corazón esta vuelto loco y yo pasmada, el chico que amo quiere que sea su novia, y él es tan perfecto, fuerte, guapo... y yo soy tan simple, pero él quiere que esté a su lado.

Desvía su mirada, sus mejillas tienen un leve rubor, tomo inmediatamente la rosa y vuelvo a abrazarlo arrojándome a él para contestarle su pregunta.

\- Si- Le digo y después me abraza.

\- Tonta, todo este tiempo lo has sido... has sido mi pareja ¿por qué no te habías dado cuenta? –Me dice, él me consideraba su novia ¿eso ha dicho? No puedo creerlo, aunque en realidad yo estaba a su lado, nunca pensé que él podría considerarme de esa manera

\- Yo, no pensé que tú me consideraras de esa forma.- Le digo y se separa y me mira con esos grandes ojos que tiene.

\- ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Te lo dije antes me importas... me gustas y eres valiosa para mi Hinata- Dice, y me siento en las nubes, él me ve de esa manera, es lo mejor que puede sucederme.

\- Sasuke kun- Le digo emocionada, quiero decirle más pero aún sigo sorprendida.

\- Come ya- Dice volviéndose a su plato.

Le sigo y empiezo a comer lentamente, pero muy feliz es él todo lo que quiero en el mundo y él me reconoce... lo ha hecho todo este tiempo y yo era incapaz de verlo, felicidad eso me invade. Puede parecer distante pero sé que se encuentra como yo, solo que él tiene esa armadura pero ahora puedo entenderle después de todo este tiempo.

-Deja de mirarme así- Me dice cuando estoy a punto de terminar mi ración de comida.

Sonrío levemente pero no puedo hacerle caso todo esto que ha ocurrido entre nosotros es tan maravilloso.

-Sasuke kun, debiste ponerte una playera tú tienes la culpa- Le debato dejando salir un poco de los pensamientos que me han envuelto desde que lo vi entrando a la cocina.

Me mira desconcertado, arquea una ceja y mira hacia abajo observando su abdomen, después sonríe ladinamente ha entendido a qué me refiero. Un movimiento muy rápido y sus labios se encuentran sobre los míos, me besa lleno de pasión y me toma entre sus brazos y me pone sobre la mesa y mueve los platos a un extremo.

-Sasuke kun.

-¿Quieres adivinar qué se encuentra por debajo de este pantalón? –Dice con voz ronca envuelto en deseo pero dudo que sea mayor que el que yo le tengo.

Acaricio su abdomen sintiendo cada musculo en el, extasiada de poder hacerlo descubre mis pechos haciendo a cada lado la blusa y bajando las copas del brasier, me besa con pasión y toca mis pechos con desespero, me encuentro jadeando, entregándome al deseo.

-Eres hermosa Hyuga- Me dice en los labios y me da un beso en la mejilla, sus palabras me hacen sentir especial, muy especial.

-¿Enserio es así? –Le pregunto cuando comienza a besarme por el cuello.

Se separa y me mira incrédulo.

-Eres la única que no se ha dado cuenta.

Vuelve a tomarme en sus brazos y me levanta, comienza a caminar fuera de la cocina y me lleva a su habitación... donde una vez más nos entregamos, abriendo paso al deseo, sintiendo cada parte de nuestros cuerpos hasta que volvemos a quedar exhaustos.

-Debo irme- Le digo cuando mi respiración se ha tranquilizado.

-Eso dijiste hace dos horas- Dice escondiendo la cara en su almohada.

-Sasuke kun- Le digo fingiéndome ofendida.

-Hyuga cursi- Dice y siento que desea decir algo más pero se queda callado.

Me abrazo una vez más a su cuerpo y empiezan a tocar desesperadamente la puerta, pone cara de fastidio y comienza a levantarse toma el pantalón que traía puesto hace un momento y se lo pone rápidamente y sale del cuarto. Sonrío al verle así, quien sea que toque no va a encontrarlo de buen humor.

 **POV SAKURA**

Salgo corriendo del establecimiento, solo pensaba saludar a Kakashi sensei pero escuche a Kurenai sensei hablándole sobre Sasuke kun no pude evitar quedarme a escuchar mientras veía a Shino notablemente incomodo. Mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos al escuchar aquellas palabras de Kakashi. Pero todo debe ser un error ¿cómo Sasuke puede estar enamorado? Eso es ilógico él no se relaciona con nadie, él no quiere a nadie.

Yo soy fuerte, sé que soy bonita, soy una digna candidata para quedarme con su amor, la única que le merece, la única que lo ha amado realmente todos estos años, que le ha esperado paciente, debe ser un error...

-Sakura- Kakashi se posiciona frente a mí justo al llegar a las afueras de la aldea estoy a escasos metros de llegar a la mansión de Sasuke.

-Ahora no, necesito hablar con él.

-No deberías hablarle sobre lo que has escuchado.

-Tiene que explicármelo- Le digo volviendo a soltar lagrimas.

-Sakura, sé que has estado enamorada de él desde que te conocí era así ¿no es cierto? –Asiento con la cabeza secando mis lagrimas- Eres una excelente kunoichi...

-Lo sé por eso sé que la única apta para estar a su lado soy yo.

-Bueno, quizás no se trate de habilidades Sakura... se trata de sentimientos. –Sus palabras me dejan confusa- Tu conoces mejor que nadie a Sasuke, lo has visto caminar... pero no en todo su camino él se guarda muchas cosas para sí... en ese camino parece que ha encontrado a alguien, las cosas son así debes aceptarlas- Me dice.

Lo miro furiosa él no entiende de amor, Sasuke debe estar conmigo debo ser yo su amor ¿por qué iba a encontrar a alguien más después de todo lo que he hecho por él?

-¿Por qué ella? –Le pregunto incrédula, la hermana de Shino es tan como él, no es para nada bonita, además debe ser asquerosa si maneja insectos, Sasuke debe estar confundido.

Kakashi se encoje de hombros.

-Vamos solo déjalo ir... quizás con el tiempo- Me dice y sé que no me dejará avanzar.

Finjo entender la estupidez que me ha dicho y camino a su lado de regreso a la aldea, no lo quiero pero si sigo discutiendo tardaré más en ver a Sasuke. Ya he perdido mínimo dos horas, Kakashi no se me despegaba, pero ya me encuentro camino a su mansión, estoy sin aliento en cuanto estoy frente a su puerta, comienzo a tocar desesperada de verle y preguntarle el por qué.

De pronto se abre, y esta frente a mí con el pelo revuelto, su cara luce molesta pero es tan guapo como siempre, solo de verlo quiero comérmelo a besos aunque nunca me ha dejado ni darle uno, su torso descubierto me deja ver lo bueno que está, yo debería estar loca si dejo que alguien me lo quite, él será solo mío.

Entro a su casa sin que me de la autorización pero lo que hablaremos me llevará tiempo, con un poco de suerte y consigo terminar por fin en su cama.

-¿Por qué Sasuke? Dime es todo un error ¿cierto? –Le pregunto ansiosa porque me diga que es así, un maldito error de Kakashi, Shino y Kurenai.

-¿De qué demonios hablas Sakura?

-Tú no puedes estar enamorado- Le digo implorando que lo niegue, pero se queda pasmado... por un momento dudo, pero ¿por qué hacerlo? Seguro lo que le acabo de decir le ha parecido la mayor estupidez de todas. –Lo sabía.

-Sakura, no te incumbe- Me dice serio, y en ese momento mi pecho se llena de angustia- Son solo mis asuntos.

-¿Pero entonces es cierto? –Le digo perdiendo el control y agarrándolo por los brazos, agitándolo furiosa de que haya cometido la estupidez de fijarse en otra... cuando yo le he estado esperando.

-No pienso responderte- Me dice dejándome helada.

-Ella es asquerosa, es mayor que tú y rara... Sasuke tú debes estar confundido.- Le digo rompiendo en llanto tratando de abrazarle.

-No vuelvas a decir eso Sakura, la próxima vez no podrás terminar de acabar ninguna frase- Dice impidiendo que lo abrace- No es rara, y no permitiré que nadie la ofenda.

-¿Qué diablos dices Sasuke? Maneja insectos debe serlo.- Enarca su ceja mirándome como si yo estuviese loca, pero él único loco es él.

-¿De quién me estás hablando? –Pregunta.

-De la Aburame, la estúpida hermana de Shino. –Me mira extrañado y emite una risa burlona.

-Ni siquiera la conozco- Dice, dejándome sorprendida.

-¿Entonces quién es?-Le pregunto confundida.

-Ya te lo dije antes, no pienso hablarte de ella- Y se va a sentar a la sala, despreocupado y aún divertido. ¿Entonces de quién hablaba Kurenai y Kakashi? Cuando llegué y los empecé a escuchar di por hecho que hablaban de ella, ¿por qué a quién más podría estar defendiendo Kurenai sesei? Por un momento pensé en Hinata, pero ella es tan inocentona, tan invisible e insegura, sería incapaz de fijarse en Sasuke kun, y si así lo hiciese Sasuke kun jamás se fijaría en alguien tan insípido como es ella, así que di por hecho que se trataba de alguna conocida de Shino, y hace tiempo lo vi con alguien de su clan que debe ser su hermana por el pelo largo, no se le ve la gran cosa porque como todos los de ese clan van todos cubiertos, así que sonaba tan ilógico y difícil de creer, no me equivoque ¿pero entonces quién más?

Bueno eso no importa, comienzo a desabotonar mi blusa siempre quise que él fuera el primero y aunque cometí la estupidez de hacerlo con Naruto, eso no fue más que eso una estupidez estoy decidida a estar con él.

Me paro frente a él sin ninguna prenda superior, me mira estupefacto eso debe ser bueno, rueda los ojos y niega con la cabeza.

-Sakura ¿no vas a entenderlo? –Me dice fríamente.

-¿Qué debo entender? Yo te amo, quiero estar contigo ser tuya.

-Estas con Naruto- Me dice secamente.

-Eso no es cierto- Le niego, y así lo haré no pienso admitirlo.

-Sé lo de ustedes- Me dice indiferente y aún teniéndome desnuda frente a él ¿qué no le provoco nada? ... ¡Maldito Naruto, fue de bocón con Sasuke kun! No importa lo negaré.

-No es cierto nada de lo que te haya dicho- Le digo volviendo a pararme hacia donde dirige su mirada.-Eso es lo que a él le gustaría.

-Déjalo ya, entiende- Y me señala hacia el comedor.

Al inicio no comprendo lo que intenta decirme... y después me quedo pasmada al observar un par de platos con restos de comida ¿él estuvo con alguien?

-Estoy con alguien Sakura, luces patética así ¿sabes? Ya deberías dejar de rogarme, y no pienso decirle nada a Naruto de este espectáculo que acabas de dar, concéntrate en él.

-No Sasuke kun-Le digo arrodillándome a sus pies agarrando sus rodillas, temerosa de sus palabras esto no puede ser cierto.

-Vístete y vete... no me hagas perder el tiempo contigo.-Le escucho decir eso, pero no voy a irme sin luchar, así que me abalanzo tomándolo fuertemente por sus mejillas y besándolo.

Maldición logró soltarse aunque yo aplicaba suficiente fuerza, se levanta abruptamente empujándome hacía atrás.

-Largate- Dice y sube las escaleras molesto y al llegar al último escalón se queda parado. -¿Ahora escuchas conversaciones ajenas? -¿Quién está con él? Me llevo las manos a los pechos alarmada e intento ver quién pero la pared me lo impide, diablos corro hacia donde deje mi ropa y comienzo a vestirme.

Creo escuchar una voz pero no entiendo ni distingo bien es muy baja...

-Basta ya, vamos a la habitación- Le escucho molesto. -No acabes con mi paciencia.

Escucho que se cierra una puerta arriba y he terminado de vestirme, sé que ella está con él y es mi momento de averiguarlo, así que sigilosamente comienzo a subir las escaleras y a pocos pasos de llegar a su habitación comienzo a escuchar la voz de Sasuke.

-Déjalo ya, no estoy de humor.

Y silencio doy otro paso.

-Si que tengo una novia cursi- ¿Ha dicho novia? Mi pasmo es evidente siento que mi mundo se viene abajo yo debería ser su novia ¿por qué alguien ocupa mi lugar?- ¿Celosa? Ven acá.

No puedo detenerme más y camino furiosa hacia su habitación, yo sabré quien es la estúpida que pretende quitarme a mi hombre.

 **Niñas nuevo capitulo! Trate de responder la pregunta de XQ Sakura piensa que es una supuesta hermana de Shino os contaré que cuando vi un capitulo donde Pain ataca Konoha aparece Shino, su padre, y creo hermano, recuerdo que mi hermano y yo nos preguntamos sobre el sexo y parecía chica pero tenía voz de hombre, concluimos que era hombre, este personaje muere después, y realmente no tengo comprobado que fuera su hermano tiene tanto que vi eso... Pero bueno yo dije Sakura toda celosa, incrédula y ya saben que dije ella malinterpreto todo y pues se puso a pensar quién y ya ven que Shino es un personaje que todos olvidan y así, entonces dije ah seguro pensó quien puede estar involucrado y de pronto le vino un recuerdo de la supuesta hermana xD... fue así jeje por cierto la otra pregunta, mmm sigue sin responderse, pronto sabrás.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, jajaja yo también me divertí cuando pensé en lo de Shino xD así que si les saque carcajadas, diversión o algo por el estilo creo que vale la pena.**

 **Kurumirei, cuida esos pulmones XD, yo ya estoy casi nueva :D... nos vemos el próximo capitulo, gracias por leerme, y nos vemos pronto :D**


	42. Contando los días

**POV SASUKE**

Justo cuando termino de comer, siento de nueva cuenta su mirada fija en mí, eso empieza a fastidiarme ya lleva buen rato haciéndolo.

-Deja de mirarme así- Le digo fastidiado, dándole la cara y se encuentra ruborizada no sé por qué diablos pero me hace dibujar una perceptible sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Sasuke kun, debiste ponerte una playera tú tienes la culpa- ¿qué mierda me dice? ¿Por qué debí ponerme una playera para evitar su fastidiosa mirada?

¿Está loca? Arqueo una ceja tratando de entender por qué dice esa tontería ¿acaso traeré alguna marca o algo gracioso? Miro mi cuerpo intentando comprender a qué se refiere y no veo nada, la miro de reojo recordando cada una de sus palabras y cuando lo dijo miraba mi abdomen ¿qué diablos tiene mi abdomen? Y me quedo en blanco cuando descifro a que se refiere, sí que me sorprende ¿así que mi cuerpo la distrae? Eso me enorgullece debo admitirlo, me abalanzo a sus labios de pronto explorando con mi lengua su boca, peleando con su lengua, la subo sobre la mesa y quito esos platos que estorban, sobo mi erección contra su vagina.

-Sasuke kun. –Dice susurrando y por esa voz sé que está excitada.

-¿Quieres adivinar qué se encuentra por debajo de este pantalón? – Le pregunto sin dejar de friccionar nuestras partes. Esta chica me hace desearla tanto y me pone duro tan fácilmente.

Se encuentra bastante activa, acariciando mi vientre subiendo a mis pectorales tomando mis brazos con fuerza, así que hago a un lado la parte de su blusa que no me deja estar en contacto con sus pechos y después con los dedos pulgares sincronizados bajo las copas del sostén y los tengo ahí descubiertos aprisionados bajo mis manos, dándoles placer provocando que arqueé la espalda y comience a jadear sonoramente.

-Eres hermosa Hyuga- Le digo tratando de recuperar sus labios, y si que lo es, le doy un beso en su mejilla sintiendo su suave piel.

-¿Enserio es así? –Me pregunta casi al instante, solo un poco después que comience a besar su dulce cuello... ¿qué haré contigo? Eres incapaz de darte cuenta lo que causas en los demás.

-Eres la única que no se ha dado cuenta. –Le respondo disfrutando de mirar esa linda cara.

La tomo en mis brazos, porque quiero hacérselo en cuatro y ahí será incomodo. La llevo a mi habitación y antes de cerrar la puerta la dejo en el suelo, comienzo a desvestirla para después quitarme la única prenda que me separa de hundirme en su deliciosa y apetecible intimidad. La tomo de la cintura y la guío para que termine en la cama en mi posición deseada, puedo escucharla aún jadear, esperándome y nena no te haré esperar más entro en ella de un solo movimiento y la escucho gemir y yo estoy igual, ahogo el gemido en mi garganta, y salgo de ella sujetándome a sus caderas me ofrece una excelente vista de su trasero se sostiene en sus rodillas y manos, oh nena esto es muy caliente, comienzo a embestirla con fuerza disfrutando de esa estrechez y calidez, perdiéndome en lo bien que se siente que apriete mi polla, antes de terminar me salgo y me vengo en sus nalgas, ella es todo un espectáculo ardiente.

Se ha dejado caer sobre la cama y le sigo esto ha sido verdaderamente bueno... como siempre.

-Debo irme- Me dice al pasar unos minutos, ¿otra vez dice lo mismo? Y otra vez no quiero dejarla ir ¿pero qué remedio?

-Eso dijiste hace dos horas- Le digo con la intención de provocarla.

-Sasuke kun- Me contesta indignada, y escondo mi cara divertida con la almohada.

-Hyuga cursi- Le contesto cuando recupero mi semblante serio, la miro y es tan hermosa, siento la necesidad de decirle lo que me hace sentir ¿pero yo decir esas estupideces? Ya he perdido demasiado el orgullo hoy no puedo seguir con eso.

La puerta la comienzan a tocar desesperadamente ¡Tsk! Sea quien sea tiene toda la intención que toda Konoha lo escuche joder... ¿quién diablos es? Abandono la cama molesto me vuelvo a poner rápido el pantalón, la puerta sigue siendo azotada y la abro abruptamente realmente furioso de ese escándalo ¿Sakura? ¿Qué diablos ha pasado para que haga todo esto? Me esquiva y se mete, ¡mierda!

-¿Por qué Sasuke? Dime es todo un error ¿cierto? – ¿De qué diablos habla?

-¿De qué demonios hablas Sakura?- Le pregunto fastidiado cerrando la puerta.

-Tú no puedes estar enamorado- ¿Qué apenas acabo de declararme y ella ya lo sabe? ¿Cómo es así? –Lo sabía.

-Sakura, no te incumbe- Le respondo tratando de recuperar mi postura - Son solo mis asuntos.

-¿Pero entonces es cierto? –Sigue insistiendo en que le cuente al respecto, pero no lo haré, esto debería avanzar más, además todavía esta ese pendejo de la arena y no pretendo meter en chismes a Hinata... Me toma de los brazos con esa fuerza brutal que tiene y logra sacudirme al tomarme por sorpresa.

-No pienso responderte- Le digo evitando que siga zarandeándome.

-Ella es asquerosa, es mayor que tú y rara... Sasuke tú debes estar confundido.- ¿Qué mierda está diciendo? ¿Mayor? Trata de abrazarme pero abro mis brazos empujando sus manos antes de que se cierren en mi cuerpo.

-No vuelvas a decir eso Sakura, la próxima vez no podrás terminar de acabar ninguna frase, no es rara, y no permitiré que nadie la ofenda. –Le digo dejándole claro algunas cosas.

-¿Qué diablos dices Sasuke? Maneja insectos debe serlo.- ¿Insectos? ¿De qué mierda me habla Sakura? No sé, pero no se refiere a Hinata.

-¿De quién me estás hablando?

-De la Aburame, la estúpida hermana de Shino. – ¿WTF? ¿De dónde sacó esa estupidez? Definitivamente está loca, y me río sonoramente de su ocurrencia.

-Ni siquiera la conozco- Le digo sin poder controlarlo ¿por qué es tan estúpida? Por eso decía mayor y lo de insectos... lo de asquerosa ahora lo entiendo.

-¿Entonces quién es?-Me mira confundida.

-Ya te lo dije antes, no pienso hablarte de ella- Le digo entretenido de sus sandeces y me siento en el sillón de espaldas a las escaleras, recordando la ocasión donde hice mía a Hinata aquí mismo y sus tontos comentarios acerca de ese álbum familiar así que miro hacia la ubicación de ese libro de fotos en el librero, Sakura se empieza a acercar y cuando está frente a mí no me queda más remedio que enfocarla, y me sorprende se encuentra desnuda de la cintura para arriba, no es la primera vez que se muestra así inclusive la he visto totalmente desnuda, se ha metido varias veces de esa forma en mi cama o mejor dicho bolsa de dormir ¡Tsk! Pongo los ojos fastidiado de su conducta.

-Sakura ¿no vas a entenderlo? –Le digo secamente.

-¿Qué debo entender? Yo te amo, quiero estar contigo ser tuya. –Estupideces de su boca siempre salen.

-Estas con Naruto- Le digo, basta de querer ocultarlo sé bastante al respecto.

-Eso no es cierto- ¿Enserio? Echo la cabeza hacia atrás recargándome en el sillón, exasperado de esta idiota.

-Sé lo de ustedes- Le digo al momento de volver a incorporarme y mirarla a la cara, no va a engañarme Naruto será un tonto pero no mentiroso.

-No es cierto nada de lo que te haya dicho, eso es lo que a él le gustaría.- Y vuelve a posicionarse frente a mí ¡Tsk! Qué molestia, aún así su cuerpo no me llama la atención, no debería seguir perdiendo el tiempo y tampoco hacérmelo perder a mí, tenía cosas mejores que hacer.

-Déjalo ya, entiende- Le digo fastidiado señalándole la mesa del comedor con un ademan con la cabeza ¿podrá captar que me está haciendo perder el tiempo?

Mira hacia el comedor, primero dudosa y después se queda pasmada, bien creo que lo ha entendido así que espero que tome su ropa y ya se marche, me ha fastidiado pero aún quizás pueda pasar un rato con Hinata, mierda ¿no sé irá ya?

-Estoy con alguien Sakura, luces patética así ¿sabes? Ya deberías dejar de rogarme, y no pienso decirle nada a Naruto de este espectáculo que acabas de dar, concéntrate en él.- Le digo, esperando que ya entienda el mensaje vamos vete.

-No Sasuke kun- dice y se hinca entre mis piernas, pongo los ojos en blanco lo que faltaba, si hay más ha agarrado mis rodillas y agacha la cabeza ¿más lagrimas? Siempre hace eso.

-Vístete y vete... no me hagas perder el tiempo contigo.-Le digo secamente.

¡Mierda! salta sobre mi tan rápido y no viendo venir su movimiento me agarra totalmente desprevenido me toma con fuerza de las mejillas inclusive me hace daño y me besa, pero de ninguna manera le correspondo el beso, apenas es un leve rose cuando me la quito de encima aventándola al frente pierde el equilibrio y cae de nalgas al suelo.

-Lárgate- Le dijo furioso de su actitud tan asfixiante, me levanto y me encamino a mi cuarto no seguiré perdiendo el tiempo con ella. Al llegar arriba detrás de la pared me encuentro a Hinata con la mirada baja ¡mierda! -¿Ahora escuchas conversaciones ajenas? – Espeto furioso, dejando ir parte de mi ira contra ella.

-No, Sasuke kun... pero... –Se queda callada apenas he escuchado lo que ha dicho, esa voz apenas perceptible me hace sentir más molesto.

-Basta ya, vamos a la habitación.

Niega con su cabeza y me mira acusadoramente.

-No acabes con mi paciencia.-Le digo y tomo de su brazo llevándola conmigo, doy un portazo y la coloco a lado observo las bisagras tratando de entenderla.

-¿Por qué Sakura san estaba desnuda? –Me pregunta, arqueo la ceja no tengo ganas de hablar al respecto porque sigo encabronado con la insistencia que tiene respecto a que le haga caso.

-Déjalo ya, no estoy de humor.- Me limito a decirle dándole la espalda.

-Se besaron- Dice en un susurro apenas perceptible.

Espiro cansando, tratando de controlarme, cierro los ojos y su cara viene a mis recuerdos luce cabizbaja y sé que es una tontería pero ella no lo sabe, es la situación todo eso que ha visto y quizás escuchado la puso así... ¡Mierda!

-Sí que tengo una novia cursi- Digo y vuelvo a girarme a ella que tiene la vista en el suelo - ¿Celosa? Ven acá.- Le digo y tomo de su hombro jalándola hacia mí y envolviéndola en mis brazos.

Si debe estar celosa después de lo que ha visto, yo la vi de la mano de ese cabrón y no me agrado en absoluto... pero entiende yo no puedo hacer más Hinata, he hecho más de lo que podrías obtener de mí.

-Ss-Supongo que intenta decir mi nombre, pero siento el chakra de Sakura y solo lo veo venir sé su siguiente movimiento y me adelanto.

Abro la puerta antes de que lo haga y tal como lo predije está afuera, la empujo un poco y vuelvo a dar otro portazo, la tomo del brazo y la arrastro a la planta baja, abro la puerta principal y la dejo en el umbral.

-Sakura no me molestes.

-¿La tienes ahí? –Me dice incrédula.

-Sí, está conmigo, no sigas humillándote más... ¿qué quieres saber? –Le digo furioso- Anda pregunta te lo diré lo que quieras saber para qué dejes de una vez de estar jodiendo.

-Sasuke yo te amo.

-Yo no- Le digo exasperado.- Regresa a tu casa.

-Siempre estaré para ti- Me dice soltando unas lágrimas y empezando a caminar hacia la aldea, espero un rato hasta que me aseguro que no volverá a darse la vuelta.

Al regresar a mi habitación me encuentro a Hinata detrás de la puerta sentada en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas pensativa y desganada, ¡joder! ¿Cómo se supone que yo lidie con esto?

-Hinata- Le digo y me siento en la cama, levanta su mirada y no sé qué diablos le está pasando por su mente.

-Sakura san ¿se ha ido? –Me pregunta y asiento con la cabeza.

-¿Tú y ella?- Enarco la ceja porque no es clara respecto a su pregunta. -¿Están juntos?

-Hinata, eres mi pareja y no tengo a nadie más- Le respondo exasperado.

-¿Y antes?

-No- Le respondo tajante, vuelve a agachar la mirada.

-¿Entonces por qué estaban de esa manera?

-Hinata, no sigas con eso me desesperas- Y no quiero ser grosero contigo nena- Mejor vete, luego te busco- Le digo tratando de seguir conteniendo mi mal humor.

Me mira insegura y triste, mierda... sale por la puerta y golpeo el colchón molesto de ser yo el causante de verla así sin embargo no puedo hacer nada porque ella seguirá con ese estúpido cuestionamiento y solo quiero sentirla sin que me dé problemas.

 **POV HINATA**

Ya ha tardado en regresar así que decido levantarme de la cama y comenzar a vestirme, ¿quién podría haber sido? Doy unos últimos arreglos a mi cabello y abro sigilosamente la puerta, me acerco con cuidado a las escaleras y cuando estoy a punto de bajar miro a Sasuke kun sentado en el sillón, Sakura san lo abraza y acto seguido toma sus mejillas y se besan, mi cuerpo se paraliza y rápidamente retrocedo para esconderme con la pared, me llevo la mano derecha a mi pecho ¿ellos se entienden? ¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿Sasuke kun se habrá burlado de mí?

-Lárgate- La voz de Sasuke kun me saca de mis pensamientos y me doy cuenta que estoy a punto de llorar, pero no lo haré, de ninguna manera respiro profundo intentando calmarme -¿Ahora escuchas conversaciones ajenas? – Su voz está cerca de mí, así que miro inmediatamente hacia las escaleras y ahí está Sasuke kun a escasos pasos de mí, y está enojado ¿por qué conmigo? Quizás porque ahora no pudo estar con ella porque tú estás aquí Hinata.

-No, Sasuke kun... pero... –Le contesto decidida a no guardarme lo que siento, ¿cómo se lo digo?

-Basta ya, vamos a la habitación. –Me dice, pero no pienso moverme de aquí ¿no quiere que Sakura me vea?

-No acabes con mi paciencia.- Dice y toma de mi brazo haciéndome avanzar hacia su habitación, al llegar cierra la puerta con fuerza y me deja contra la pared a un lado de la puerta, pero me mira de frente.

-¿Por qué Sakura san estaba desnuda? – Le pregunto dejando salir mis sentimientos de molestia, ¿por qué? Solo pone su cara de intriga y fastidio, ¿por qué no me dice?

-Déjalo ya, no estoy de humor.- Dice y se da la vuelta, y si estoy molesta y triste, no sé cómo interpretar las cosas.

-Se besaron- Le digo, ¿qué va a decirme al respecto? Yo lo vi y antes me besaba a mí y después a ella ¿de qué se trata? Dejo de observarle y fijo la mirada en la alfombra, él solo no dice nada.

-Si que tengo una novia cursi- Dice y se voltea ¿ha dicho novia? - ¿Celosa? Ven acá.- Siento sus manos en mis hombros, me obliga a dar unos pasos y me abraza... y me doy cuenta que estoy siendo insegura él ha regresado a mi lado no sé qué sucedió con Sakura san pero la corrió después de todo... eso me dice mi cabeza y sé que es lo racional pero estoy enojada aún así, debió hacer algo y no besarla.

-Ss-Intento decirle su nombre pero aún sigo molesta, celosa, y algo conmovida porque él me ha dicho "mi novia", solo debo tranquilizarme, pero en el proceso mi voz vuelve a ser lenta y empiezo a tartamudear.

De pronto se separa de mi cuerpo, mis ojos lo pueden ver cuando abre la puerta abruptamente, niega con la cabeza y sale cerrando la puerta violentamente, y me doy cuenta que Sakura san está afuera, sin poder evitarlo activo el byakugan y veo como la lleva del brazo hasta la puerta principal, decido no espiarlos más, camino hasta volver a topar con la pared y me dejo caer al suelo, me abrazo mis rodillas, amo tanto a Sasuke kun y él me quiere no puedo volver a desconfiar en eso, pero es un camino difícil muy difícil... mi padre, Sakura...

La puerta vuelve a abrirse y puedo percibir que sigue molesto, así que no le miro.

-Hinata- Dice y se sienta frente a mí en la cama.

-Sakura san ¿se ha ido? –Le pregunto y me contesta afirmativamente.

-¿Tú y ella? ¿Están juntos?- Le pregunto sé que es un error cuestionarlo, pero necesito escuchar su respuesta para dejar de pensar en ellos de otra forma.

-Hinata, eres mi pareja y no tengo a nadie más- Me dice exasperado.

-¿Y antes? -¿Antes qué fueron? Ella nunca ha ocultado su amor... y hoy vi suficiente.

-No- Responde poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Entonces por qué estaban de esa manera? -¿Por qué si no han estado juntos ella hace eso? Además estaba desnuda.

-Hinata, no sigas con eso me desesperas. Mejor vete, luego te busco- Dice.

¿Me ha vuelto a correr? Después de todo lo que me ha dicho abajo, después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, vuelve a alejarme de él de esa manera... y simplemente exploto.

-Como quieras Sasuke- Le digo de la forma más determinada de la que he sido jamás y me pongo frente a la puerta la abro y antes de salir le digo: - ¿Yo solo soy tu juego cierto? ¿Qué querías exactamente conmigo? ¿Pasar el rato y qué más? Sé lo que vi... ella estaba desnuda y tú la besabas... lo has hecho conmigo, fui una tonta al creer que eras otra persona.- Al terminar de decirlo salgo furiosa de su habitación.

Es la última vez que sucede, estoy harta de que todo mundo me trate de esta forma ¿por qué son tan egoístas? Solo piensan en ellos, puedo amarlo, pero también debo amarme a mí misma una persona que no hace otra cosa más que utilizar a los demás no merece mi atención, corro lejos de la mansión y al ver la aldea me doy cuenta que mis lagrimas corren por mis mejillas, me siento humillada, estoy cansada... no sé que duele más el amor no correspondido o las migajas de alguien como Sasuke kun puede darte.

Al llegar a mi mansión me encierro en mi cuarto, estoy en un estado que realmente no puedo describirlo... y fui tan tonta de decirle que alejaría a Gaara sama cuando él solo ha sido tan amable conmigo... tonta... pero ya no más, ya no, de cualquier forma siempre he pensado que hacer felices a los demás es otra forma de ser feliz y después de todo esto que he pasado sin dudas algunas es la más confiable, la que no lastima tanto.

A la mañana siguiente cuando me dirijo al dojo para entrenar un pequeño halcón me llega con una nota en el pico, creo que es de Sasuke kun ¿será? La abro desconfiada y mirando a todas partes de que alguien haya visto.

 _Hinata:_

 _Debo ir a una misión, te busco después, come bien y entrena._

Aprieto la pequeña hoja en mi mano haciéndola una bolita, me siento furiosa nuevamente, me sentía triste pero furiosa ahora... ¿debe ir a una misión y por qué me avisa? ¿Que me busca después para qué? ¿Qué coma bien? como si le importara, ¿entrenar? Suelto un bufido claro para él también soy poca cosa, no sé porque se limito a escribirme esta tonta nota... me doy cuenta que el pequeño halcón sigue aquí, quizás espera una respuesta.

-no habrá respuesta- Le digo al pequeño y emprende su vuelo.

-Hinata sama, ¿está lista?- La voz de Neji nisan me pilla desprevenida y doy un pequeño salto. -¿Sucede algo?

-No- Le respondo enseguida.

-Parece molesta.-Dice y me sonrojo sin poder evitarlo.

 **POV KURENAI**

Sé que lo que he decidido es lo mejor, así que camino con paso firme hacia la oficina de Tsunade, no puedo dejar desprotegida a Hinata y no puedo acudir con su padre, en vez de ser ayuda la perjudicaría. Espero paciente mi turno, veo que el atardecer comienza a caer en la aldea y estoy más que segura que Hinata sigue a lado de ese crío malcriado, ¿hasta dónde podría arrastrarla? Solo de pensarlo me estremezco no quiero que la lastime.

-Tsunade sama la atenderá ahora- me informa Shizune, entró al lugar aún pensando cómo debo plantear todo.

-Dime- Me dice la Hokage.

-Tsunade sama- Le digo algo contrariada- Necesito de su ayuda.

-¿Qué sucede? –Me dice poniendo ambas manos entrelazadas sosteniendo su mentón y mirándome fijamente.

-Necesito que mande lejos de la aldea a Uchiha Sasuke- abre los ojos grandes denotando sorpresa por mi comentario.

-¿Qué sucede Kurenai?

-Él no es confiable- Junta las cejas.

-Espero que en realidad tengas una razón válida y no simple desaprobación por él- Me dice severa.

-He descubierto que ha enamorado a Hinata- Vuelve a mirarme sorprendida.

-¡Tsk! Me lo temía- Dice.- Pero aclaremos un punto ¿la ha enamorado o se han enamorado? Porque son cosas distintas.- Su observación me toma por sorpresa y estoy segura que él hizo algo.

\- No creo que él se encuentre enamorado y no confío en sus motivos, no confío en él... ha transformado radicalmente para mal a Hinata, no sé que planea con eso pero ¿será capaz de un Uchiha sentir afecto por alguien?

-Son capaces Kurenai, pero cuando llegan a hacerlo su amor puede ser peligroso si lo pierden trágicamente... esos fueron los motivos de Uchiha Obito para comenzar la anterior guerra- Su revelación me deja sorprendida, sin embargo puedo ver duda en su semblante.

Se abre la puerta abruptamente, ambas giramos a ver de quién se trata y encontramos a Kakashi junto a Shino.

-Kurenai- Dice Kakashi- ¿Lo has hecho?

-Pasa Kakashi-Le ordena Tsunade, Shino retrocede unos pasos- Tú también Shino.

-Kakashi supongo que estás enterado de la situación que me ha expuesto Kurenai.

-Hai-Asiente mirándome acusadoramente.

-Kakashi, ¿tienes algún panorama acerca de las intenciones de Sasuke?

-No de tal manera, Sasuke es muy hermético respecto a cualquier tema, pero estoy seguro que no tiene ningún plan oscuro como lo cree Kurenai. –Afirma mirándome serio y Tsunade dibuja una sonrisa ladina.

-Bien, mandar a alguien del clan Yamanaka para que lo investigue no funcionará en alguien del rango de Sasuke... pero creo que la idea de Kurenai puede funcionar...

-¿Cuál idea?- Interrumpe Kakashi.

-Enviarlo fuera de la aldea.

-Tsunade- Habla, Kakashi acusadoramente.

-No malinterpretes Kakashi-Le responde.- Pero antes, Shino tú debes saber algo al respecto has tenido misiones juntos.

-Yo-Shino luce incomodo pero decide hablar- Sé que Hinata está enamorada de él y sé que a Sasuke le interesa Hinata pero no sé más. –Responde forzadamente.

-Puedes retirarte Shino- Él sale de la oficina.

-Bien- Vuelve a hablar Tsunade- Mandaré a Sasuke a una misión de rastreo ya saben que han habido levantamientos en otras aldeas y se rumora de rebeliones... parece ser que la paz no les agrada, lo mandaré a que investigue la situación durante un mes en estos lugares, lo acompañaran Naruto y Sakura.

-Pero si es rastreo el equipo de Kurenai lo hará de una mejor forma- Debate Kakashi y debo admitir que tiene razón. –Naruto es muy escandaloso para una misión de ese tipo.

-Lo sé, pero no me atrevo a enviar a Uchiha solo, si hago llegará a pasar Naruto es el único que podría detenerlo... además Sakura irá de distracción quizás sea su oportunidad de conseguir la atención de Sasuke... si no lo logra y él sigue atrás de Hinata, creo que eso nos puede decir bastante al respecto de sus intenciones... además enviar a Hinata a una misión durante un mes no será aprobado por Hiashi, recuerden que ella tiene el asunto del kazekage.

-El kazekage.- Suelto sin querer al pensar que puedo hacer algo respecto, ese chico parece estar interesado realmente en ella, quizás pueda ayudarme, un mes no creo que sea suficiente.

-Shizune, avisa a Naruto y Sakura de su misión hoy mismo... A Sasuke avísale a primeras horas de mañana... no quiero darle tiempo de actuar en cualquier caso. Recuerda será una misión es espionaje sobre todo.

Salimos del lugar y puedo aún sentir la mirada disgustada de Kakashi.

-Kurenai, ¿no estás llevando esto demasiado lejos?- Me pregunta cuando estoy a punto de cruzar el portón de la calle.

-Kakashi, me he prometido proteger a Hinata, y si estoy equivocada ¿por qué Sasuke no ha hecho las cosas debidamente?

Puedo verlo contrariado no tiene una respuesta, decido seguir con mi camino.

 **POV SASUKE**

¿No se ha ido? Pensé que cerraría la puerta sin embargo se encuentra de pie junto a ella, su mirada es fría y resentida, es como si viera la mirada de los demás aldeanos llena de repulsión hacia mí, me pierdo en esa mirada frívola que me hace sentir incomodo y una extraña sensación de miedo.

-Como quieras Sasuke- Dice ásperamente completando el panorama de forma hostil, no es que sea de muchas palabras pero no me da tiempo ni de pensar en qué responderle -¿Yo solo soy tu juego cierto? ¿Qué querías exactamente conmigo? ¿Pasar el rato y qué más? Sé lo que vi... ella estaba desnuda y tú la besabas... lo has hecho conmigo, fui una tonta al creer que eras otra persona.- Habla sin parar llena de furia, resentimiento y odio hacia mí.

Estoy un tanto choqueado de su actitud, jamás me había visto de esa manera y mucho menos me había hablado de tal forma, mi coraje sigue pero siento ansiedad que provoca que mi cuerpo quiera moverse detrás de ella decirle que no es mi juego que ella es importante para mí, es la única mujer importante para mí, que sí, si inicio para mí como un entretenimiento pero que quiero estar a su lado protegerla, cuidarla y verla sonreír, ser yo el causante de que ella ría porque me encanta el sonido de su risa, la quiero a mi lado de la forma que ella quiera... pero no puedo moverme no quiero que de mi boca salgan esas palabras porque me harán débil. ¿Ser otra persona? ¿Qué tipo de persona ella creía que yo era? No entiendo ¿quién más podría ser? ... Sé que está bajando por las escaleras y algo dentro de mí me dice que debo detenerla y no dejarla irse en ese estado, sé que debo detenerla porque no quiero que guarde esa mirada y ese tono de voz hacia mí, ese tipo de conducta me fastidiaba pero en realidad no me importaban, pero de ella no las acepto.

Maldita Sakura me ha metido en un problema, ¿enserio sabes lo qué viste Hyuga tonta? Yo no la bese, no correspondí a su estúpido beso. Tengo ganas de tener enfrente a Sakura para matarla, me echo a perder todo.

Entrada la madrugada me pierdo de mí mismo, el sueño me encuentra y al despertar me doy un baño rápido mientras corre el agua por mi cuerpo repaso lo acontecido ayer, verla con esa expresión de aversión me afecta y tengo miedo de haberme equivocado y no haber ido a su encuentro pero debes calmarte Sasuke, llegaste muy lejos ella debe saberlo, dibujo una pequeña sonrisa al recordar cómo se abrazó a mi cuerpo para aceptar ser mi novia, me siento estúpido, pero se siente bien saber que es mía, después de todo a mí también me agrada la idea de ser "novios" y me agrada porque a ella le agrada.

Bajo a desayunar sé que debo ir a verla, la cólera por el mal momento que me hizo pasar Sakura se ha esfumado quizás pueda tener un poco más de paciencia y aceptar sus fastidiosos reclamos por lo que le tocó presenciar no fue mi culpa pero hay que aceptar que la situación pudo malinterpretarse, así que tendré que hacer uso de mi poca paciencia y dejarle claro que las cosas no son como ella cree, gatita lo haré por ti.

Al salir de la mansión para ir a buscarla me encuentro a la ayudante de la vieja Tsunade, mierda seguramente me va a quitar el tiempo.

-Sasuke, Tsunade sama ha decidido enviarte a la aldea de la nube y a la de la lluvia, se ha informado de rebeliones en contra en la alianza, quiere que vayas allá y reúnas información acerca de los acontecimientos durante un mes...

-¡¿Qué?! –La interrumpo ¿un mes? ¡Tsk!

-Un mes-Dice serenamente.

-No puedo que lo haga otro.

-Uchiha, no tienes opción Tsunade sama te ha nombrado capitán para esta misión iras acompañado de Naruto y Sakura, ella lleva los pormenores de la misión y ya deben estar esperándote en la entrada.

-¿Por qué nosotros?- ¿De qué se trata esto? Con esos dos será imposible, todavía Sakura es más prudente pero Naruto.

-Lamentablemente hay pocos ninjas capacitados en la aldea que puedan realizar esa misión, ¿vas a cumplir con tu deber?- ¡Tsk! No me queda de otra.

-Está bien. –Le respondo molesto.

-Te están esperando en la entrada no te retrases, recuerda enviarle a Tsunade sama un reporte semanalmente.- Asiento levemente con la cabeza y por fin se va.

Entró a mi casa fastidiado aún refunfuñando por la decisión que tomó Tsunade tenía que ser justamente en este momento, cuando tengo que encontentar a la Hyuga cursi, acomodo mis cosas y decido hacer una invocación, no puedo irme de la aldea sin hacerle saber que quería solucionarlo, así que decido escribirle una nota, esperando que descubra lo que le quiero decir.

 ** _Hinata:_**

 ** _Debo ir a una misión_** (por eso no estoy ahora contigo, no tuve tiempo para buscarte _)_ _ **, te busco después**_ _(_ Espérame nena pretendo explicarte las cosas _)_ _ **, come bien**_ _(_ cuídate eres lo más valioso que tengo _)_ _ **y entrena**_ _(_ Sé fuerte, mantente a salvo por favor _)._

Leo la nota pensando si debería agregar algo más, pero así debe ser suficiente por ahora, agregar un "te quiero" es demasiado empalagoso, doblo la nota y antes de arrepentirme la envío y salgo de la mansión para reunirme con esos dos. Justo al llegar a la entrada de la aldea los encuentro sonrientes, Sakura comienza a enseñarme el documento y explicarme lo que la vieja le dijo, no sé que pretende nombrándome a mi capitán y darle a ella las instrucciones ¡Tsk!... el halcón se posa en mi hombro y busco en su pico alguna respuesta pero no tiene nada.

-¿La perdiste?- Le pregunto aún intrigado de que no traiga nada, el resto de mi equipo se encuentran expectantes, el halcón mueve su cabeza negando y decido echar un vistazo en su mente.

"No hay respuesta" ¿Por qué? Bueno no debo preocuparme por eso más adelante le mandaré otra nota, probablemente sigue molesta, genial Uchiha Sasuke lidiando con berrinches.

Nos ponemos en camino y no comprendo el por qué enviarnos a nosotros a esta misión, no debo saber por qué a ellos dos, yo soy apto pero estos dos me darán problemas, después de todo que yo sea el capitán es lo apropiado.

Apenas ha pasado una semana y estoy fastidiado de estos dos quiero regresar a la aldea y verla, necesito ver a Hinata estrecharla en mis brazos, olerla necesito su afecto.

 **POV HINATA**

He puesto todo mi esfuerzo en el entrenamiento con mi nisan, es difícil alcanzar su nivel pero siento que cada día estoy un poco más cerca solo debo seguir esforzándome, dando lo mejor de mí.

Hace cinco días que recibí esta nota que tengo en mis manos de Sasuke kun, ¿a dónde habrá ido? Sé que no debo pensar en él, después de todo él me aparto de su lado nuevamente y esta vez ya no pienso retroceder... he intentado estar a su lado y cuidar de él pero no se puede hacer ciertas cosas si él no lo quiere, debí suponerlo y entenderlo él no podía quererme de verdad, pongo el lazo en mi pelo finalizando mi atuendo, me miro al espejo, viendo a una chica diferente con un vestido azul eléctrico largo, sin mangas con cintura imperial, elegante; quizás guapa, doy un respiro y bajo para reunirme con Gaara sama.

Salimos de mi casa envueltos en un silencio, él con su porte enigmático de siempre ¿yo merezco a este hombre? No lo sé pero debo poner mi esfuerzo para ser digna de esta persona que me quiere, viene muy elegante con ese traje negro no podía ser menos es la boda de su hermana y Shikamaru kun, toma mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos y dibuja una leve sonrisa que le correspondo.

El salón que han elegido para su ceremonia se encuentra repleto de gente, sobre todo hay mucha gente de la arena.

-¿Por qué la ceremonia se celebra en Konoha? –Le pregunto a Gaara sama en voz baja, sonríe un poco.

-Shikamaru logró persuadir a Temari para que fuera así, no debe sorprenderte conociendo la inteligencia de él, aún pienso alguna manera para vengarme de eso. –Lo miro sorprendida por su revelación y vuelve a sonreír apenas perceptible.

La ceremonia transcurre sin grandes incidentes, casi no puedo conversar con él parece tener muchos asuntos que atender con diversas personalidades que se han presentado en este evento.

-Hinata, ¿podemos hablar? –Shino kun, se acerca y de inmediato acepto su actitud es extraña.

-¿Qué sucede Shino kun? –Le pregunto preocupada en cuanto nos acercamos a una esquina del salón que se encuentra con poca gente.

-Hinata, quiero que hablemos con sinceridad, ¿podemos hacerlo? –Su seriedad me extraña y asiento con cierta incertidumbre.- Hinata, ¿tú y Sasuke están juntos?

Me sorprendo por su pregunta, y después me dejo envolver por la tristeza enmudeciendo.

-Kurenai sensei, lo cree así... y yo sé que estas enamorada de él y como te lo dije anteriormente sé que él está interesado en ti... los vimos juntos.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto no pudiendo contenerme.

-Hinata, Kurenai sensei está decidida a impedir que Sasuke se acerque a ti. -Estoy sorprendida por su confesión, él siempre es tan conciso y directo, suspiro resignada no me sorprende la postura de mi sensei, ella fue capaz de enfrentarse a mi padre por mí... sigue preocupada pero no tiene sentido.

-Shino kun, yo me enamore de él... pero no tienen de que preocuparse, se acabo sin antes empezar. –Decido contestarle de la misma manera.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No lo volveré a ver, tenemos objetivos diferentes.-Le contesto sin exteriorizar mis sentimientos.

-Eso me tranquiliza, deberías comentárselo a Kurenai.

-Si, en cuánto pueda lo haré, gracias por preocuparte por mí.

-Igual que tú lo haces por mí- Contesta.

-¡Ey chicos aquí están! –La voz alegre de Kiba se acerca y nos enrolamos en una conversación despreocupada.

Al llegarse la medianoche Gaara sama me acompaña a casa, parece cansado estuve la mayor parte del tiempo a su lado y estuvo ocupado en asuntos dignos de su cargo de kazekage, aún en la boda de su hermana, así que es comprensible que se encuentre agotado e incluso notablemente estresado.

-Hinata mañana a primera hora debo regresar a la arena- Me dice tiempo antes de llegar a casa.

-Ha estado muy ocupado esta noche.- Le digo reconociendo lo mucho que ha hecho hoy.

-Lo siento mucho, no quise ser descortés contigo, por favor Hinata llevo toda la noche pidiéndote que dejes los convencionalismos, háblame de tú.

-Me es difícil-Le sonrío- y no tiene... tienes por qué disculparte, solo que te veo cansado es tarde y mañana tendrás que regresar.

-Por eso mismo decía que encontraré la manera de vengarme de Shikamaru.- Suelto una risita al comprender lo que me dijo cuando llegamos al salón él también sonríe. –Tenía mucho sin verte sonreír realmente es agradable volverte a ver de esta manera.

Me sonrojo por su comentario y finalmente estamos frente a la puerta de la mansión Hyuga.

-Espero verte pronto-Dice- De todas formas, te mandaré notificaciones haré mi mayor esfuerzo.

Asiento levemente por su comentario... y todo pasa tan rápido, bueno no tan literalmente pero se acerca lentamente y con una de sus manos toca mi cara y me besa en los labios, me quedo petrificada por su acción, sus labios envolviendo los míos inmóviles, se separa de mí.

-Hinata, me interesas quiero formalizar nuestra relación, bueno si tú estás de acuerdo y quieres ser mi novia.

Me cuesta responderle aún sorprendida por su beso, sé que si le digo que sí ya no hay vuelta atrás por más estúpido que sea guardo la esperanza de tener el amor de Sasuke kun, pero sé lo sé muy bien eso es imposible.

-Yo... haré lo que tú desees.

-No quiero que sea solo lo que yo quiera, quiero que tú también lo quieras.

\- Eres muy amable en considerarme para ser tu pareja.

-No, tú eres muy especial y yo estaría verdaderamente honrado de que me aceptes como tu compañero.

Sonrío y me sonrojo por sus palabras.

-Puedo intentarlo- Contesto tomando en cuenta mi panorama, Sasuke kun está aquí dentro de mi corazón y no sé si pueda enamorarme de él... puedo estar a su lado pero no sé si pueda darle mi amor.

Se acerca nuevamente y me besa, y no puedo corresponderle de la misma manera. Así que en cuanto se despide entro a casa huyendo de él, voy a poner de mi parte pero amo a Sasuke kun, aunque él sea egoísta yo lo amo... pero sé que no funciona así.

Han transcurrido 12 días y Sasuke kun aún no regresa a la aldea ¿qué tipo de misión tendrá? He podido enterarme que se encuentra con Naruto kun y ella Sakura san... seguramente deben estar pasándosela muy bien juntos, deben estar juntos como ese día, cómo lo hacía conmigo cuando estuvimos en misiones, ya no quiero que duela pero sólo imaginarlos juntos provoca que las lágrimas corran por mis mejillas... solo quiero dejarlo ir, seco mis lagrimas y comienzo a redactar la contestación a la última carta que he recibido de Gaara sama.

-Hinata sama, Tsunade sama la quiere ver ahora. –Me dice Merichan después de dar algunos golpecitos en la puerta de mi habitación y entrar.

-Gracias-Le contesto y salgo de inmediato a verla.

En cuanto me reúno con ella empieza a hablar:

-Hinata, tengo una misión para ti, necesito que vayas a la arena- ¿a la arena? No estoy preparada para volver a ver a Gaara y comenzar con esto- Gaara, me ha pedido ayuda sobre conocimientos médicos, Sakura sería la más apropiada, pero se encuentra fuera, después de ella Ino pero se encuentra embarazada y ninguna kunoichi puede ser apta para misiones fuera de la aldea en esas condiciones. Tú eres la más adecuada, así que deberás ir allá y dar un curso acerca de venenos y antídotos, el kazekage quiere ampliar sus conocimientos de sus ninjas al respecto y estoy de acuerdo al otorgarle algunos conocimientos a su pueblo.

-Hai- Acepto, deseando en mi interior que las cosas no sean así.

-Bien, partirás mañana temprano, mandaré a Neji para que sea tu escolta junto a Shino, te dejarán allá y regresaran cuando termine tu misión más adelante organizaremos tu regreso.

¿Más adelante?

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene previsto que me quede en la arena?

\- Mínimo dos semanas, quiero que capacites bien a esa gente. Ve a preparar todo Hinata por la tarde te enviaré algunos pergaminos con información que es importante que trates.

-Hai- Asiento y salgo de su oficina.

Me siento tan nerviosa de volver a reunirme con Gaara.

 **POV SASUKE**

Dos semanas, han pasado dos malditas semanas y me temo que esto me llevará más de un mes, estamos a punto de infiltrarnos a la aldea de La Nube y sé que volveré a encontrarme con un panorama como en aldea de La Lluvia, bastardos que pretenden tener más poder sin importar las consecuencias de la guerra, lo único bueno es que serán un enemigo fácil de vencer.

-Sasuke kun, deberías dormir un rato- Sakura se ha despertado.

-Haré la guardia toda la noche- Le respondo esperando que vuelva a dormirse pero no lo hace y se sienta a mi lado.

-Sasuke kun, cuéntame quiero saber quién es ella.- Pongo los ojos en blanco al escucharla.

Guardo silencio dejando que su recuerdo me invada, Hinata cómo me haces falta, nena quiero volver a ti.

-Sasuke kun merezco saber quién es la persona que me ha robado mi oportunidad de estar contigo.

-Sakura, ella no te robo nada- Le contesto fastidiado por su insistencia pero al mismo tiempo distraído por el recuerdo de mi gatita, me topo con su cara entusiasmada y me doy cuenta que ella ha malinterpretado todo así que me apresuro a aclararle- Jamás la has tenido, entiéndelo deja de perseguirme ¿no has notado el daño que le haces a Naruto?

-Él solo se lo hace yo jamás le he dado esperanzas- Me dice.

-Sakura, puedes decir eso pero a la única persona que engañas es a ti... Mi corazón está ocupado- Le digo dejándolo salir tomo de mi bolso un bloc de notas y un lapicero.

 _Gatita:_

 _Espero que te estés cuidando, necesito estar contigo... Te quiero, espero verte pronto._

La escribo rápido y antes de arrepentirme hago una invocación y mando al pequeño halcón para que se la entregue.

-¿A quién le escribiste? –Me pregunta Sakura.

-A mi novia- Le contesto aún embelesado por su recuerdo.

-¿Es una broma verdad Sasuke kun? –Escucho su cuestionamiento acompañado de lloriqueos.

Estoy entusiasmado de regresar a la aldea, intento esconder mi alegría empiezo a ver el follaje de los árboles que anuncian a la aldea de la hoja.

-¡Sasuke! ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa? –Me grita Naruto desde atrás.

-Es mi asunto dobe. –Le respondo, veo acercarse el pequeño halcón que mande hace más de una semana a Hinata, le veo un papelito en el pico y me siento alegre aunque se ha retrasado demasiado, no pensé en eso lo había olvidado con los inconvenientes de la misión, además que el día que lo escribí me deje llevar por sentimentalismos. Se posa en mi mano y tomo el papel, pero no es más que mi propia nota, un sentimiento de angustia se apodera de mí y activo el sharingan para introducirme en lo que ha visto, llegó a su habitación y estuvo ahí por días sin que ella entrará ¿qué ha sucedido? Desaparece y me apresuro aún más por regresar.

Encontramos a Kakashi de frente y hace que nos detengamos aunque nuestras direcciones sean distintas.

-Chicos, que sorpresa encontrarlos- Dice y yo solo quiero que termine de hablar.

-Kakashi sensei ¿a dónde vas? –Le pregunta Naruto.

-A la arena, chicos deberían acompañarme me enteré que hay una pequeña feria ¿Naruto no quieres probar el ramen?

-¡Claro!-Le contesta enseguida.

-Es estúpido, ¿Kakashi qué planeas? –Le digo fastidiado.

Pone su típica cara de desentendido lo que me comprueba que es así ¿por qué quiere llevarnos a la arena?

-Sasuke vamos con Kakashi sensei, como en los viejos tiempos.

-Tenemos que reportarnos con Tsunade-Le respondo de inmediato, Sakura luce intrigada al igual que yo pero Naruto ha empezado a caminar tomando camino hacia la arena.

-¡Apúrense! –Nos grita con su voz jocosa.

-Vamos chicos yo tomo la responsabilidad, solo iré a dejarle un mensaje al Kazekage podemos decirle que nos encontramos de regreso a la aldea, quiero pasar un agradable tiempo en equipo.

-Kakashi sensei- Dice Sakura sorprendida- ¡Nos extrañas!

Toma del brazo del sensei y comienza a caminar con él... sigo pensando que es muy extraño pero seguramente algo está sucediendo así que opto por seguirlos de mala manera, Kakashi no tomaría una decisión irresponsable si no tuviera un buen motivo, porque eso de que quiera pasar tiempo con nosotros no lo creo eso es un estúpido pretexto.

Llegamos a la arena un día y medio después, efectivamente en el centro hay una feria y Kakashi manda a Naruto y a Sakura, por un momento dudo que tuviera un plan comenzando a enfurecerme de que me haya hecho perder el tiempo.

-Sasuke tú y yo iremos a ver al kazekage, aproximadamente en una hora a más tardar nos reuniremos con ustedes chicos- Dice.-Pasaremos un rato en la feria y después regresaremos a Konoha.

-¡Hai!-Contestan un tanto desencantados comenzando a unirse al gentío.

-Sígueme Sasuke.

-¿Qué sucede? Me has hecho perder el tiempo- Le reclamo ya exasperado por toda la situación.

-No podemos hablar aquí vayamos a un lugar más apropiado.-Su comentario me deja intrigado y decido darle el beneficio de la duda ¿de qué quiere hablar?

Nos introducimos a un modesto restaurante ordenamos apenas un vaso de té, me encuentro impaciente, echa un leve vistazo al lugar.

-Tenemos que hablar de Hinata- ¡Joder! ¿Para esto me hizo desviarme de Konoha? Exteriorizo mi molestia- Sasuke esto es importante, te lo dije antes Hinata no es cualquier chica, necesito saber si en verdad te interesa.

-¿Para qué? –Le contesto fastidiado deduciendo sus intenciones.

-Para ayudarte, ¿no te has preguntado por qué los enviaron a esa misión? –Me quedo pasmado por su revelación, había un objetivo fue extraño pero no pensé que estuviera relacionado con ella ¿y qué es exactamente su relación con ella? ¿Y cómo está?

-¿Ella está bien? –Le pregunto dejando salir la terrible angustia que se apodero de mí hace días.

-Si, supongo- Contesta manteniéndome bajo su escrupulosa mirada, siento que empiezo a relajarme, ella está bien seguramente... está en misión.

-¿Cuál fue el verdadero motivo para enviarnos a esa misión?- Le pregunto directamente.

-Sasuke ¿respóndeme Hinata qué es para ti?- Y si quiero que me diga lo que sabe, debo contestarle así que decido bajar la guardia.

-Mi novia- Le respondo secamente. -¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?- Le cuestiono tratando de encontrar la conexión entre ella y la misión.

Me mira sorprendido, se lleva la mano a la cabeza y se ve importunado.

-Debo confesar que esperaba que no fuera serio-Dice, haciéndome arquear la ceja.

-Habla de una vez-Le digo exasperado, Kakashi no es de las personas que le da tantas vueltas a un asunto ¿qué demonios está pasando?- ¿Hinata en verdad está bien?

-Si-Responde secamente- Kurenai sabe respecto a ustedes.

-Lo sé-Le respondo- Me busco y hablo conmigo hace más de un mes, cuando aún me encontraba en la aldea.

-¿Es tu novia pero guardas sentimientos hacia ella?-Me pregunta volviendo a retroceder en la conversación.- ¿O solo estás pasando el rato con ella Sasuke?

-¿La hubiera elegido para mi novia sin tener afecto hacia ella? –Le cuestiono exasperado de todas las vueltas que está dando.

-OK-Dice- Bien entonces debes saber que su sensei, su protectora no confía en tus sentimientos hacia ella, está decidida a hacerle ver a Hinata que no le conviene estar a su lado.

Sonrío ladinamente.

-Que siga intentando- Le contesto burlón, nadie va a separarme de ella.

-Kurenai hablo con Tsunade para que te alejara de ella, lleva un punto a su favor lo logró, te envío fuera de la aldea.

Su observación borra mi sonrisa, esa vieja se alío con Tsunade ¿o cómo lo consiguió?

-Tsunade, quiere evitarse problemas con Hiashi así que decidió enviarte lejos para ver si así ambos se separaban a su regreso.

-¿Dónde está Hinata? –Le pregunto.

-Siempre perspicaz.

-¿También la enviaron a una estúpida misión para qué no la encontrará al regresar?

-Hasta donde averigüe eso no fue planeado, no tenían muchas opciones puesto que Sakura estaba fuera e Ino esta incapacitada para realizar misiones fuera de la aldea... simplemente una buena coincidencia para los fines de Kurenai.

-Contesta-Le urjo amenazante.

-Aquí- Dice fastidiado por mi actitud.

-¡mierda!-Suelto molesto, mínimo lleva una semana porque el halcón no la encontró, tampoco la vio en su camino... tranquilo Sasuke, el kazekage no tiene ninguna posibilidad, pero me arde la sangre que tanta gente esté metiendo sus manos en mi relación.

-Sasuke, tienes que dar la cara, debes plantarte frente a Hiashi y decirle que te interesa su hija de otra manera van a seguir interfiriendo en su relación... Yo te acompañaré y pondré mi cara para que tenga más impacto tu petición y respaldarte... si en verdad quieres seguir con ella, de otro modo debes dejarla ir, no te metas en problemas.

¡tsk! Arqueo la cabeza hacia atrás fastidiado de que quieran hacerme moverme para dejarme en paz.

-¿Hinata lo sabe? –Kakashi me mira sorprendido.

-No lo sé... pero sospecho que no lo sabe puesto que Kurenai ha actuado por su propia cuenta... Me atrevo a decir que las únicas personas que están enteradas del motivo de esta misión es Shino, obviamente Tsunade, Kurenai y yo.

-¿Shino? –Le pregunto extrañado.

-Si él me busco cuando Kurenai decidió moverse, después de una conversación que tuvimos... quería saber tus intenciones y estaba preocupado por ella.

Me quedo en silencio.

-¿Qué hace Hinata aquí?

-Preparando a unos ninjas sobre venenos y antídotos- Arqueo la ceja, ella es buena pero al enviarla aquí a eso me demuestra que en realidad también lo tenían planeado.

-Vas a ver a Gaara, vamos-Le digo levantándome cuanto antes termine con esto será mejor.

Al llegar a la casa del kazekage esperamos fuera de la oficina a que le avisen de nuestra presencia. La espera me está poniendo ansioso, me pregunto dónde diablos se encuentra Hinata ahora mismo, ¿qué estás haciendo gatita? Trato de controlarme y recuperar mi autocontrol, necesito pensar racionalmente.

-Date prisa- Se comienza a escuchar dos voces desde la oficina- Ya no tarda en regresar.

-Tardará más, desde que se encuentra esa chica Gaara sama ya no pasa tiempo en su oficina.- Replica la otra voz.

-No seas irrespetuosa, y recuerda que esa chica es la novia del kazekage es natural que quiera pasar tiempo con ella.

Me tenso al escuchar esas palabras, Kakashi me toma del brazo aunque ni siquiera me he movido pero me jode que digan eso ¿por qué mierda dicen eso, Hinata, no habrá aclarado las cosas? Cálmate Sasuke, seguramente lo hizo pero a la gente siempre le da por hablar.

-Hai, hai-Responde- Pero no se separa de ella, ¿quién lo imaginaria?

-Ya deja de andar hablando del kazekage, ¿qué sucedería si alguien te escucha?

-¿Es guapa cierto?

-Si y también muy seria.

¿Así que ese sigue de perro faldero? ¡Tsk! Tengo que localizarla para llevármela de aquí.

-Disculpen- Se acerca un joven de aproximadamente 20 años, tez blanca con una cicatriz en su mejilla.- Vengan... por acá los guiare a donde se encuentra el kazekage domo.

Kakashi y yo nos ponemos de pie enseguida y caminamos detrás de él, yo me posiciono detrás de él sintiendo a Kakashi que intenta relevarme.

Llegamos a una puerta del palacio donde se encuentra una terraza un comedor a un extremo con cuatro sillas pero ahí no veo a Gaara, el chico nos dice que tomemos asiento y da un salto no dudo ni un momento y camino hacia el barandal para observar el lugar, se encuentra un pequeño jardín botánico giro mi vista inspeccionando el lugar y localizo la cabeza pelirroja ese debe ser Gaara, tomo mi actitud arrogante sin dejar de vigilarlo aunque él aún no se da cuenta de mi presencia, sigue caminando hacia nosotros de pronto se detiene y bajo la mirada, mi pecho se llena de una sensación agradable al ver la cabeza peliazul, Hinata se encuentra en cuclillas con un canasto a lado cortando unas hojas de alguna planta, sonrío levemente al verla y ese pendejo llega a su encuentro.

-¿Estabas aquí? –Escucho que la cuestiona.

-Si, estoy por terminar- Le contesta, su vocecita suena como una canción para mí.

-Me acaban de avisar que tengo que recibir a unas personas de la hoja... quizás les conozcas- Le dice, y me agrada mucho la idea de que se le haya ocurrido traerla a mi encuentro.

-No creo que sea apropiado- Le contesta, ¡tsk! Siempre tan cautelosa, aunque justo en este momento esa actitud no me va bien.

Gaara descruza sus brazos, extiende un brazo hacia ella y sorpresivamente ella le toma la mano y se incorpora el malestar comienza a apoderarse de mi cuerpo, siento ira aunque se trate de un simple agarrón de manos.

-Vamos- Le dice mientras se miran, ella inclina un poco la cabeza y él cabrón sonríe, se acerca a ella y lo veo venir antes de que suceda...

La besa la ira se apodera completamente de mi cuerpo, Kakashi me toma por los brazos impidiendo que vaya a quitárselo de encima... y lo peor sucede cuando estoy a punto de gritarle que la suelte, ella le corresponde el maldito beso ¿qué demonios? Pensé que lo rechazaría que lo alejaría o lo intentaría... pero hace todo lo contrario. Siento que me han dado una bofetada en la cara, una sensación que no puedo describir pero que se encuentra mezclada con decepción, odio y ganas de matar. Me quedo quieto aún así Kakashi sigue dudando si soltarme.

-Cálmate Sasuke- Dice Kakashi en voz baja, me libero de su agarre.

¿Qué está pasando por qué diablos lo beso? Los veo caminar hacia la derecha, herido, furioso me doy la vuelta decidido al salir de ese estúpido lugar.

-Desactiva tu sharingan- Me dice Kakashi en tono severo, cierro los ojos no me di cuenta de cuando lo active, claro por eso vi venir cada una de sus acciones.

-Kakashi- Escucho la voz de ese pendejo provenir de un lado de esa terraza, aprieto la mandíbula.- Sasuke.

Me giro para verlos, ella se ve intimidada por mi presencia y solo tengo una mirada fría y llena de resentimientos para ambos, pero sobre todo para ella, no sé manejar la situación jamás nadie me había fallado de esta manera... me siento estúpido decidí cambiar para ella, es decir cuidar de ella, darle lo que creí que merecía y sobre todo pelear por ella, mantenerla a mi lado, hable de mis sentimientos hacia ella y ¿qué es esto?

-Kazekage, le traje la lista de los alumnos que participaran en el examen chunnin, Tsunade sama le pide que le mande los formularios.- Le dice Kakashi alcanzándole un pergamino, estoy seguro que busca distraerlos de mi.

El pendejo comienza a ver la lista, Hinata tiene la mirada baja y yo estoy temblando de la furia que esta carcomiendo, tratando de no explotar frente a ellos si a ella le vale yo debo aparentar lo mismo... indiferencia.

-Vamos a la oficina- Dice Gaara, Kakashi comienza a caminar detrás de él.

Hinata, insegura comienza a caminar pero la tomo del brazo de un movimiento impulsivo, después de todo no puedo esperar para averiguarlo.

-Tenemos que hablar- Le suelto secamente.

Los pasos se detienen.

-Suéltala- Escucho a Gaara decirme, lo que provoca que solo apriete más mi agarre y le dedique una mirada llena de odio con el mangekyu sharingan.-He dicho que la sueltes- Dice y comienza a caminar hacia nosotros.- ¿Cuál es tu problema?

-¿Cuál es mi problema?- Le cuestiono cabreado, soltándola y caminando hacia él, pero unas pequeñas manos se cierran en torno a mi antebrazo deteniéndome, la miro su cara luce asustada -¿Qué está pasando? –Le suelto a ella, exigiéndole una explicación a lo que vi.

-Uchiha Sasuke es la última vez que te lo digo, déjala- Me dice amenazadoramente, pongo los ojos en blanco ese pendejo está acabando con mi paciencia.- Hinata es mi novia y no me gusta tu actitud hacia ella.

Sus palabras me causan gracia ¿su novia? Niego con la cabeza aún divertido por lo que acaba de decir, pero con un muy mal sabor de boca que pronto recupera el pésimo estado de humor que tenía.

-¿tu novia? –Le pregunto incrédulo y luego la miro a ella.

Y entonces todo se rompe... ella no sostiene mi mirada, sus manos me sueltan alejándose de mí y su actitud fría me demuestra que él no me miente ¿cuándo ella hizo eso? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió con nosotros?

-Si- Escucho desde lejos la voz de Gaara, aprieto la mandíbula, cierro los ojos procesando la situación ¿ella quiso jugar conmigo? ¡Maldita sea!

-Hinata-Suelto molesto, dejando que mi furia salga aún dándome tiempo de buscar las palabras para decirle.

-Sasuke-Escucho la voz de Kakashi desde atrás- Espérame con los demás.

Chasqueo la lengua, pensando en cómo vengarme se aprovecho de mis sentimientos hacia ella espero a verme humillando para ir por el pez gordo, ¿lo tenía todo planeado? Y me doy cuenta que un dolor atraviesa mi pecho, quiero negar lo que vi, lo que oí ¿por qué tuvo que hacerlo de esa manera? Yo confíe en ella. Aprieto mis puños, queriendo ponerlos en la cara de ese idiota.

-Tú y yo terminaremos hablando- Le suelto hecho un demonio a Hinata, saliendo del lugar.

Cuando estoy a punto de salir de la mansión del kazekage, él se materializa frente a mí, parándome en seco.

-Sasuke, no quiero que molestes a Hinata.

-Tiene cosas que aclararme, si no quieres que te mate no me molestes- Le suelto a Gaara molesto pretendiendo seguir con mi camino pero dejándole claro que no haré lo que quiere.

-Es mi novia por eso te lo exijo- Se llena la boca diciéndolo, la muy estúpida me dio un sí a mí seguramente semanas antes que a él.

-¿Eso crees? –Le digo, tratando de sembrarle duda, aunque ahora mismo no sé en qué maldita posición me encuentro.

-Uchiha, no me intimidas sé muy bien que ya no perteneces a su vida- Sus palabras me congelan, me desgarran y exploto.

Me muevo hacia él y logró acertar un puñetazo en su nariz y otro más en su cara, pero la maldita arena lo cubre de los demás...

-¡Sasuke!- Kakashi me toma de los brazos alejándome de él, se limpia la sangre y sin poder presenciar más Kakashi me saca de ahí.

 **POV HINATA**

Estoy a punto de entrar a la aldea de la arena, 15 días sin saber nada de Sasuke kun. Ahora debo enfrentar lo que viene mi nisan no me da más tiempo para seguir titubeando y vamos directamente a ver a Gaara sama.

Él nos recibe al poco tiempo, muestra interés por mi llegada y al poco tiempo Neji nisan y Shino kun deciden regresar a la aldea.

Los días pasan intento poner mi mayor esfuerzo haciendo conocer todo lo que me pidió Tsunade sama, me han puesto al frente de un grupo de 20 ninjas médicos bastante talentosos. Lo difícil es con Gaara sama, he intentado poner mi mayor esfuerzo para corresponderle, él es muy amable y me da mi tiempo... sea lo que pase entre nosotros será fácil de soportar.

Llevo una semana en la arena, 22 días sin saber nada de él... y hay cosas que son inevitables, los cuchicheos de los trabajadores y ninjas del lugar sobre mi relación con Gaara sama, él se ha acercado más a mí, aunque eso me incomoda, sus besos no despiertan esa electricidad y yo por alguna extraña razón me siento mal cada vez que él se acerca a besarme, cuando intenta tocarme (Y por ahora hablamos de solo su mano en mi cadera, porque nota mi incomodidad estoy más que segura que quiere algo más)no puedo relajarme... pero sé que tarde o temprano tendré que hacerlo.

Segunda semana, 28 días sin él... he intentado imaginar que lo veo, aunque no tiene sentido él debe estar con Sakura san ahora mismo, en una hora tendré que levantarme de la cama para comenzar a arreglarme el reloj marca las 6:03 de la mañana, últimamente no puedo dormir más de esa hora siento que algo esta pasando con mi cuerpo, quizás estoy demasiado estresada con todo esto.

Me levanto de la cama para ir al baño y en cuanto pongo un pie fuera de ella me da un leve mareo haciendo que vuelva a sentarme en ella, hace aproximadamente una semana que me siento más agotada, todo me cansa más y ahora esto... quizás necesito tomar algunas vitaminas.

Camino lento al baño y todo el malestar se desaparece. Regreso a mi cama tratando de conciliar el sueño y cuando por fin lo logró el despertador comienza a sonar, me arreglo en un estado aletargado y bajo al gran comedor, ahí ya se encuentra Gaara (Me ha obligado a llamarle así aunque) con Kankuro san, están hablando asuntos de su gobierno, saludo levemente sin prestarles mucha atención, miro atentamente el frutero viendo un hermoso y delicioso durazno luce tan apetitoso, mi estomago se alborota al verlo.

Nos traen unos platos de arroz, fruta, café y jugo... todos esos olores mezclados provocan que me levante abruptamente de la mesa para correr al baño ante los ojos asombrados de mis acompañantes... Quizás necesito algo más que unas vitaminas, he devuelto mi estomago aunque no tuviera mucho que vomitar, me dejo caer al suelo cansada y sudorosa por las recientes arcadas, respiro tratando de alejar ese desagradable olor.

Salgo del lugar aún sintiéndome un poco mal, al llegar al comedor.

-¿Qué sucede?- Me pregunta Gaara, no sé qué decirle.

-Te pusiste blanca... azul ¿no te agrada el desayuno? –Me comenta Kankuro san.

-No es eso- Me apresuro a contestarle- Creo que quizás estoy enferma.

-Entonces debería revisarte algún médico- Indica Gaara.

Niego levemente con la cabeza.

-Ya pasará, me cuidare más- Les digo tratando de alejen su preocupación de mí.

Al terminar de desayunar Kankuro san nos deja solos, Gaara me sonríe afectuosamente y me hace prometer que vendré a comer... cosas como esas trato de evitarlas, solo que a veces es imposible.

Voy a dar el curso, con esta clase ya solo faltaran otras cinco y podré regresar a la hoja pienso cuando veo salir al grupo, ahora tendré que reunirme con Gaara como es viernes no puedo tratar de distraerme en el invernadero.

El fin de semana transcurrió sin grandes relevancias, estuve con Gaara sama la mayor parte del tiempo él es un amigo agradable... ojalá sólo pudiera verlo como amigo, o debería agradecer que él es un amigo. Bueno no puedo decir que sin relevancias, he tenido dos mareos más uno por la tarde del sábado y otro está mañana y el olor de la comida me ha dado nauseas, estoy pensando que puede estar ocurriendo pero mis conocimientos de medicina no son tan buenos... si esto no empeora esperare a regresar a Konoha para comentárselo a Tsunade sama, quizás algún parasito que haya adquirido.

-Hinata- Gaara me habla, sentándose en la terraza que da al jardín botánico. ¿Observando tu obra?

-¿Mi obra? –Me ruborizo- Esto ya estaba así antes de llegar, y además los conocimientos no son míos la mayoría los ha aportado Tsunade sama.

-Pero pones tu corazón cada tarde aquí, te he observado.

Me apena su comentario sé que es así, varias veces he sentido su mirada clavada en mi espalda, se acerca y besa mis labios le correspondo tratando que mis sentimientos despierten por él... pero es inútil, eso no sucede por más esfuerzo que pongo.

Miércoles, 32 días sin ver a Sasuke kun... sonrío al pensarlo ¿él pensará en mí? No, sé la respuesta, arráncalo de tu cabeza sería mejor de tu corazón... tres días para terminar está misión quiero volver a casa sé que no estaré a su lado, sé que si tengo suerte quizás le vea de lejos pero eso es ridículo y algo vergonzoso no debería conformarme con eso de ninguna manera... ya no pienses en él.

La semana transcurre sin muchos contratiempos a excepción de estos malestares, cada día me siento un poco más cansada e incluso adormilada... debe ser algún parasito ¿qué más provoca tanta debilidad? Y justifica los mareos ¿pero las nauseas?

-Hinata, vamos a dar una vuelta por la aldea así podrías conocerla más- Gaara me atrae de mis pensamientos.

Quiero negarme porque por alguna razón me incomoda la forma en cómo me miran los aldeanos, quizás no me creen suficiente para su kazekage, pero acepto caminamos por el lugar comienza a instalarse una feria y la gente se encuentra emocionada y debo admitir que yo también me alegro, y me entran las ganas enormes de probar un algodón de azúcar aunque aún es imposible obtenerlo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Quiero un algodón de azúcar-Le respondo de inmediato, él sonríe levemente y me doy cuenta que he sido efusiva.

-Mañana podríamos venir por uno. –Asiento apenada levemente con la cabeza y terminamos el recorrido.

Viernes, estoy contenta aunque he vuelto a despertar antes de lo deseado espero que Tsunade sama no tarde en enviar por mí porque no querrán que me regrese sola aunque yo quiera y pueda. Me levanto de prisa emocionada por comenzar mi día y salgo disparada al baño a devolver el estomago, al terminar me levanto tambaleante y un horrible mareo hace que vuelva a dejarme caer en el suelo para no caerme. Una vez recuperada voy a tomar un poco de aire fresco a la pequeña ventana circular de mi habitación.

Un escalofrío me recorre al juntar los últimos síntomas que he tenido, ¿no será un embarazo? He tenido nauseas, mareos, vómitos, debilidad, sueño y antojos... me llevo las manos al vientre pero se siente normal y no podría ser eso... Sasuke kun me odiaría y sería terrible en estos momentos... trato de desechar la idea que empieza a atormentarme debe ser otra cosa, si eso debe ser.

Me voy a dar la última clase del curso, sin desayunar sé que a Gaara no le agradará pero me encuentro impaciente, terminamos antes de las tres así que llego temprano a comer, Gaara ya se encuentra ahí y me mira de forma desaprobatoria, le sonrío porque sé a qué se debe su mirada.

-Siento haberme ido así por la mañana, tenía asuntos que terminar.

-No desayunaste y la persona que puse a tu cuidado me ha dicho que tiene la sospecha que sigues un poco mal.

-Si-Le contesto apenada- Pero seguro Tsunade sama me atenderá y ya pasará- Le contesto- ¿Por cierto sabe si mandará a alguien para que regrese? ¿O enviaras una escolta? –Le pregunto ansiosa de escuchar su respuesta.

-Recibí un mensaje que en estos días llegará alguien con quien puedes partir... ¿tantas ganas tienes que regresar? –Me dice un tanto ofendido.

Me muerdo el labio por mi descortesía he sido demasiado obvia.

-No quise ser grosera, la aldea es agradable... pero extraño a Konoha.

-¿A Konoha o a Uchiha? –Su pregunta me deja pasmada ¿él lo sabe? Sonríe pero no es una sonrisa verdadera- Lo siento.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, soy yo quien lo lamento... no es tan fácil pero he visto mi realidad y enserio pongo mi esfuerzo día a día...

-Lo sé-Me dice interrumpiéndome- Siento haber sido tan directo, solo que los celos se apoderaron al verte tan emocionada de regresar a tu aldea... sé que allá todo cambia.

-No es lo que te imaginas, yo ya no lo veo más- Le digo mintiendo un poco, tratando de esconder la verdad, después de todo de ahora en adelante será así.

Al terminar de comer me dirijo al jardín botánico al poco rato siento su mirada, pero decido fingir que no me he dado cuenta, escucho su voz desde el invernadero pero decido seguir cortando las hojitas para dejarlas secar para cuando puedan utilizarlas, y el olor ha vuelto hacer que me dé nauseas, me concentro tratando de evitar devolver el estomago.

-¿Estabas aquí? –La voz de Gaara, sonrío levemente, él sabe que aquí he estado.

-Si, estoy por terminar- Le digo, volviendo a mi trabajo.

-Me acaban de avisar que tengo que recibir a unas personas de la hoja... quizás les conozcas- Me dice y una emoción viene a mí, ¿podré regresar a la aldea?

-No creo que sea apropiado- Le digo enseguida sabiendo que pretende que le acompañe en su reunión, su interés por tenerme a su lado puede ser mal visto, además de ninguna manera es propio que yo esté ahí.

Le observo y extiende su mano hacia mí, la agarro sabiendo que no tengo opción debo buscar una excusa para quedarme fuera.

-Vamos- Dice y jala de mi para que me levante, al estar a su altura su mirada penetrante me pone incomoda, así que corto el contacto visual, se acerca a mí y esos son momentos que en absoluto me agradan sé lo que pretende... besarme.

Intento nuevamente despertar la electricidad, el deseo, los sentimientos pero no ocurre, empiezo a desesperarme ¡Esto no funciona ¿él no saldrá de mi mente? ¿Acaso soy masoquista?!

Comenzamos a caminar hacia las escaleras para entrar a la mansión, despacio nuestros dedos entrelazados pero solo es piel contra piel... no existe esa emoción, suspiro cansada ya me estoy dando por vencida.

Al llegar a la terraza de la parte trasera me pasmo, Gaara jala de mi mano para que siga caminando.

-Kakashi, Sasuke.- Gaara los saluda.

Kakashi inclina un poco la cabeza, Sasuke kun mi corazón late rápidamente, él parece enfadado su sharingan activado ¿por qué se encuentra en ese estado? Su mirada es tan fría, siento que me desplomaré de verle... llevaba la cuenta de los días sin verle y ahora lo tengo parado justo delante de mí, mi corazón duele ¿por qué el no pudo amarme tanto como yo lo amo?

-Kazekage, le traje la lista de los alumnos que participaran en el examen chunnin, Tsunade sama le pide que le mande los formularios.- Le dice Kakashi yo quiero desaparecer del lugar, me siento tan frágil.

-Vamos a la oficina- Les indica Gaara y comienza a andar, dudo un momento en qué hacer pero decido seguirlos y desviarme a mi habitación.

-Tenemos que hablar- Me dice Sasuke kun de forma áspera al mismo tiempo que toma de mi brazo... y mi cuerpo se despierta, sintiéndose vivo por ese simple agarre... aunque el dolor en mi pecho se intensifica.

-Suéltala- Escucho por primera vez a Gaara usando un tono molesto, Sasuke kun me lastima de pronto apretándome el brazo -He dicho que la sueltes- Vuelve a repetirle y se acerca a nosotros - ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Me estremezco temiendo que peleen.

-¿Cuál es mi problema?- Le responde Sasuke kun, conozco sus tonos de voz y sé que está muy molesto, me suelta y comienza a caminar hacia él y mi cuerpo se mueve solo, no deseo que le pase nada malo o que se meta en problemas lo tomo de su antebrazo tratando de impedir que siga avanzando, implorando por ser lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerlo. -¿Qué está pasando? –Me pregunta, trato de aclarar mi mente y comprender a qué se refiere.

-Uchiha Sasuke es la última vez que te lo digo, déjala- La voz de Gaara se cuela y Sasuke kun vuelve a enfadarse.- Hinata es mi novia y no me gusta tu actitud hacia ella.

Sasuke kun, lo escucha, entrecierra los ojos y después sonríe, niega con la cabeza pero de inmediato vuelve a su mal carácter.

-¿tu novia? –Cuestiona de forma sarcástica, y veo la cara de Gaara.

Y vuelvo a mirarle a él... me mira preguntándome lo sé, y me siento mal, siento que le he traicionado, me siento terrible por encontrarme en esta situación. Lo suelto sabiendo que estoy siendo observada por Gaara. No seas obvia Hinata, no te dejes romper frente a ellos.

-Si- Dice Gaara, y no me atrevo a volver a ver a Sasuke kun, está molesto sin verle la cara esto es tan obvio...y no entiendo el por qué...

-Hinata-Me llama, y un escalofrío me recorre, lo miro un tanto incomoda no sabiendo qué decirle, sé que debo explicarle ¿debería? No eres nada para él...

-Sasuke, espérame con los demás.- Le ordena Kakashi sensei.

Cada movimiento que realiza denota su enfado. Sé que no debería pero me siento culpable, siento que algo hice mal.

-Tú y yo terminaremos hablando- Dice Sasuke kun refiriéndose a mí y se va...

Mi corazón se rompe, pero aún puedo aparentar que estoy bien, Gaara me dedica una mirada que no sé cómo descifrar.

-Hinata, por favor lleva a Kakashi a mi oficina, ahora vuelvo- Y desaparece.

Miro apenada a Kakashi sensei por todo lo que ha ocurrido.

-Por aquí por favor- Le digo llevándolo de inmediato al lugar, lo dejo ahí y salgo a toda prisa a mi cuarto.

Por la tarde, en la cena veo que Gaara sama tiene un hematoma cerca de su mejilla.

-¿Qué te paso?- Le pregunto intrigada.

-Tuve un desacuerdo con Sasuke- Contesta y abro los ojos ¿ellos dos pelearon? -Pero todo está solucionado, no te preocupes.

-Lamento lo que sucedió hace un rato, yo... –Le digo sin encontrar que decir- Estoy muy avergonzada.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, eso fue un problema de nosotros.

-Por mi culpa-Le digo reconociendo que sucede.

Sonríe levemente y toma mi mano.

-Sabes no creo que debas preocuparte por eso, yo sabía dónde me metía. Así que no te preocupes por mí. Le pedí a Kakashi que me ayude a rastrear una zona así que mañana no podrán partir pero seguramente pasado podrás regresar a la hoja- Toma mi mano y la acerca a sus labios, da un tierno beso- Solo por favor permíteme entrar a tu corazón.

-Cada día lo intento- Le confieso.

 **Siento la tardanza, como recibí ciertas notificaciones pues decidí avanzar a la historia xQ me dijeron que está en riesgo de ser eliminada xD so decidí subirles el final, aun no lo tengo pero les aviso a quienes si les gusta esta historia que quizás suba otros dos capítulos grandes, quizás puedan leer el final (Si nos salvamos xD)...**

 **También quiero pedir una disculpa a quienes no toman como hobbie escribir historias, yo lo hice de esa forma no sabía en que lío me metía, ni nada por el estilo pensé que solo podía pasar el rato. Pero también creo que es justo defender mi postura, dicen que no es Sasuke y acepto eso pero ¿cuántas cabezas locas hay en el mundo? Solo se trata de cogniciones diferentes, no a todos les gusta el helado y soy una de esas, realmente si no les gusta ¿no bastaría con que no la leyeran? Eso suelo hacer cuando comienzo a leer algo y no me agrada.**

 **Saludos** **J** **y quizás con suerte nos veamos el sig capitulo... quienes tengan cuenta si gustan manden su correo electrónico por MP pero por MP porque leí en la famosa pagina que no pueden dejar urls en comentarios (para no meternos en problemas mejor tampoco emails) y si llegan a eliminarla o eliminar mi cuenta pues ahí podría enviarles las conti... saludos y gracias a las cabezas locas como la mía.**


	43. Sensaciones Agridulce

**Hola, siento la tardanza pero estoy de vacaciones :D**

 **Ojalá disfruten los capítulos, gracias a todos los que apoyan la historia, por sus comentarios positivos, sugerencias y correcciones positivas y constructivas.**

 **pd: Quienes me preguntaron xQ puede desaparecer es por la trama, por como maneje a los personajes, la personalidad.**

 **POV SASUKE**

Me lleva con los demás y le ordena a Naruto que no me pierda de vista, pero no pienso seguirlos estoy cabreado así que en un restaurant empiezo a tomar sake.

-¿Qué sucede?- Varias veces Sakura repite esta maldita pregunta, pero la ignoro.

Por la tarde Kakashi se une a nosotros.

-¿qué diablos hiciste?-Me suelta apenas se ha sentado con nosotros.

-Se lo merecía- Le espeto fastidiado, ante las miradas interrogativas que le lanzan mis compañeros a Kakashi.

-Deja de tomar o te vas a poner borracho, ya te notas avispado... Tenemos suerte que aún ante tu irrespetuosidad Gaara, nos ha dado alojamiento, pero prometí no quitarte la mirada de encima.

-¡tsk! –Le digo fastidiado.

Comparto la habitación con Kakashi ya que no quiere que le rompa la cara nuevamente al kazekage, de solo pensarlo sonrío aunque eso no fue suficiente, y el alcohol no ayudo a eliminar esto que siento en el pecho, decepción por la Hyuga, confié en ella ¡tsk! mis expectativas... deje que ella decidiera y fui tan estúpido de seguirle los pasos, querer protegerla, no eso no es lo absurdo, lo estúpido que aún después de lo que vi solo quiero tenerla cerca, besarla y cuidar de ella.

Ya entrada la madrugada, me dejo guiar por mis impulsos localizo su chakra y me aparezco donde debe estar. Su respiración me indica que se encuentra profundamente dormida y me arrastro para acostarme en la cama a su lado, tomando su vientre acercándola a mí, aspirando su aroma no quiero perderla... después de unos momentos, me tranquilizo y le beso la mejilla atrayéndola más a mi cuerpo.

-No-Susurra dormida, busco sus labios.

Apenas los rozo y se sienta sobresaltada, despabilándose de su sueño se desmorona, comienza a sollozar ¿por qué lo hace?

-¡Sssh!-Le digo tratando de tranquilizarla, abrazando su cuerpo recargándola en mi pecho.

-Sasuke kun- Dice recuperándose lentamente, tomo entre mis manos sus mejillas mojadas y la beso lentamente, llenándome de tranquilidad, sintiéndome completo.

Rompe nuestro beso alejándose abruptamente de mí, dejándome con ganas de más... regresando a la maldita realidad.

-¿Qué diablos pasa? –Le cuestiono molesto, ella aparta su mirada de mí, abraza su pequeño cuerpo apretando sus pechos, vuelve a mirarme insegura y quizás un tanto confundida.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¿Qué cosa?- Le pregunto confundido, ella es la que debe explicarme por qué jodidos Gaara dijo que era su novia, porque no puede ser así, la única persona que me importa no puede hacerme eso.

-Golpeaste a Gaara- Me dice, y yo no puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar.

Me levanto de la cama abruptamente, llevando mis manos a la cadera, chasqueo la lengua exasperado.

-¿Te preocupa ese idiota?

-S-si- Contesta tartamudeando.

-¿Era verdad?- Le cuestiono con miedo a su respuesta- ¿Eres su novia?

Me mira, puedo notarla nerviosa, no quiere darme una maldita respuesta, me doy la vuelta llevándome una mano a la cabeza dejándome llevar por mis emociones me giro abruptamente y voy hacia ella.

-¡¿Entonces qué diablos soy yo?! ¡¿Jugaste conmigo?!...-Le cuestiono mientras la tomo por las muñecas.

-N no- Me responde con voz temblorosa.

-¡¿Qué planeabas?!-Le pregunto

-Na-nada- Responde tartamudeando, insegura y cautelosa, su cara está desconcertada y comienza a llorar nuevamente.

-¿No has entendido que con lágrimas no se soluciona nada?-Le pregunto molesto, ¿llora? ¿Por qué diablos? ¿Tiene idea del daño que me ha hecho?- Solo dime ¿por qué? ¡Maldita sea!

-¡¿Por qué, qué?! –Me pregunta, sorprendiéndome con un tono de voz elevado y un poco más determinado.

-¿Por qué andas con él sin terminar lo nuestro? ¡Me envolviste!-Le digo furioso, sintiéndome engañado.

-Solo hice lo que debía hacer, lo correcto... si hay una persona interesada en mí yo debía hacer lo mismo.

-Estúpida- Le digo molesto, ¿qué hay de mí?

-¿Por qué estúpida? ¿Por qué decidí no ser más tu juguete?-Me pregunta, suelto sus manos enderezándome.- Él único que jugó fuiste tú.

-¿Sigues con esa tontería? –Le pregunto fastidiado y sin fuerzas, ¿es así como pasa todo? Ella se fue con ese cabrón es lo único que debe importar ahora.- ¿Fui yo él que decidió tener otra novia? Mientras tú como idiota esperabas volver a verme. Confié en ti Hyuga, intente protegerte, cuidarte, exteriorice mis estúpidos sentimientos, estaba dispuesto... –Guardo silencio, ella me mira extrañada, niego con la cabeza chasqueando nuevamente la lengua, le doy la espalda tratando de tranquilizarme no voy a volver a romperme, no frente a ella.

-Sasuke-Dice mientras intenta tomar uno de mis brazos pero lo evito bruscamente.

-Fui un estúpido al enamorarme de alguien como tú- Le digo al darle la cara -¿Te agrada? ¿Te gusta cómo te toca? ¿Cómo te lo hace? –Le pregunto secamente, acechándola, acercándome peligrosamente a sus malditos labios, cierra los ojos pero no pienso besarla, no caeré en su estúpido juego. Me alejo de ella.

-Es mejor conocer quién demonios eres... –Le digo mientras camino a la puerta.

-Yo me di cuenta demasiado tarde de quién eras tú- Me dice cuando estoy a punto de cruzar la puerta, dándome otro golpe bajo.- Por suerte, ahora estoy con alguien mejor.

Cierro la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria, rompiendo el silencio de ese pasillo, dirigiéndome a la habitación Kakashi sigue dormido, me siento en la cama me sintiéndome totalmente estúpido, confié en ella le di mi amor, mi atención, mi tiempo y ahora viene a decirme que ese cabrón es mejor que yo...

 **POV HINATA**

 _Me encuentro en el jardín botánico y todos desaparecen, aparece Gaara y quiero salir del lugar pero todas las puertas se cierran se posiciona detrás de mí y me acerca a su cuerpo, acercándose de una forma bastante obvia de sus intenciones._

 _-¿Crees qué solo me conformaré con besos? –Su pregunta me aterra y le respondo con todas mis fuerzas:_

 _-No._

 _Su cercanía cada vez más incómoda, quiero salir del lugar pero ya ni siquiera puedo ver las puertas... sus labios toman los míos y sé que hará otro movimiento y quiero escapar ya no quiero hacer más lo que los demás quieren. Así que junto mis fuerzas y lo empujo, enviándome a un abismo que se cierra comprimiéndome._

Despierto sobresaltada, el cuarto se encuentra oscuro miro el reloj asustada tratando de ubicarme.

-¡Sssh!- Escucho la voz de Sasuke kun, me sorprendo e incluso pienso que sigo dormida.

Me acerca a su cuerpo y puedo aspirar su aroma mezclado con alcohol, toco su pecho que se encuentra cubierto con su camisa.

-Sasuke kun- Le digo tratando de olvidar el mal sueño que tuve, el miedo que sentí... repitiéndome a mí misma que Gaara jamás haría eso, es solo mi miedo a la prisión que estoy viviendo.

Sasuke kun toma mis mejillas entre sus manos y lo veo acercarse, solo me dejo llevar intentando que todo lo que estoy sintiendo desaparezca, se esfume... el beso cura de cierta manera mi miedo y me reconforta, disfruto de sus labios, de su calor, acercándome a su cuerpo, tomo su pelo con mi mano derecha acercándome a aún más, despertando cada parte de mi cuerpo, excitándome, queriendo estar en sus brazos, tratando de despertar su deseo... entonces recuerdo todo, y me siento tonta, estúpida... me separo de él no quiero ser la persona que él puede tomar cada vez que se le dé la gana, no soy Sakura...

-¿Qué diablos pasa? –Me pregunta exasperado, trato de reconfortarme dándome fuerza.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Le pregunto, queriendo saber porque actúa de esa forma, y el porque de su actitud delante de Gaara.

-¿Qué cosa?- Me cuestiona... no puedo verle la cara ya que apenas se filtra la luz por la ventana.

-Golpeaste a Gaara- Le digo y antes de poder preguntarle más, se levanta de la cama puedo verle pasearse frente a mí con las manos en las caderas.

-¿Te preocupa ese idiota?- Me pregunta iracundo.

-S-si- Le digo dudosa sin saber porque realmente le di esa respuesta erronea, su cuestionamiento lo planteó lleno de aspereza.

-¿Era verdad? ¿Eres su novia? –Me pregunta siento su voz insegura.

Mi corazón late expectante, entusiasmado ¿él podría estar celoso? ... De pronto se acerca a mí abruptamente y toma mis muñecas entre sus manos, su movimiento me sobresalta.

-¡¿Entonces qué diablos soy yo?! ¡¿Jugaste conmigo?!...-Me pregunta furioso, dejándome muy sorprendida.

-N no- Trato de decirle de inmediato pero esto me tiene sorprendida ¿le duele que haya aceptado a Gaara? ¿O le duele que haya decidido no ser su juguete?

-¡¿Qué planeabas?!-Me pregunta.

-Na-nada- No me deja hablar... y me siento frustrada sin poder evitarlo me suelto a llorar.

-¿No has entendido que con lágrimas no se soluciona nada?-Me dice, lastimándome aún más, ¿él no entiende que no comprendo nada? Que lo quiero junto a mí... que quiero que me ame y que detesto que me trate así - Solo dime ¿por qué? ¡Maldita sea!

-¡¿Por qué, qué?! – Le pregunto harta de qué me pregunte sin ser claro.

-¿Por qué andas con él sin terminar lo nuestro? ¡Me envolviste!- Me dice amargadamente.

Y hasta ahí comprendo el impacto de mis decisiones... él pudo jugar conmigo, pero tampoco es digno lo que hice, la última vez que estuvimos juntos fue en cierta parte el mejor día de mi vida, por primera vez me sentí parte de él.

-Solo hice lo que debía hacer, lo correcto... si hay una persona interesada en mí yo debía hacer lo mismo.-Le contesto tratando de explicarle, pero al mismo tiempo recriminándole sus actos.

-Estúpida- Me dice... ¿soy eso para él? Hace un momento creí que lo había lastimado, que había actuado mal... pero me equivoque ¿novedad? Siempre es igual.

-¿Por qué estúpida? ¿Por qué decidí no ser más tu juguete?- Suelta mis manos alejándose.- Él único que jugó fuiste tú.-Le digo recriminándole una vez más.

-¿Sigues con esa tontería? ¿Fui yo él que decidió tener otra novia? Mientras tú como idiota esperabas volver a verme. Confié en ti Hyuga, intente protegerte, cuidarte, exteriorice mis estúpidos sentimientos, estaba dispuesto... – ¿dispuesto a qué? Lo veo enojado pero lastimado, diciéndome lo que guarda, y me siento tan mal por él y quiero arreglar esto, pero no sé cómo.

Solo repaso sus palabras en mi mente, dice que exteriorizo sus sentimientos pero no fue así... ¿de qué habla?

-Sasuke- Le digo tratando de agarrar su brazo para que se siente, debemos calmarnos y hablar claro... realmente claro, pero se aleja de mí evitando que le toque.

-Fui un estúpido al enamorarme de alguien como tú- Me dice dejándome pasmada mi mundo se rompe... ¿cuánto tiempo espere por esas palabras? Y vienen ahora... de esa manera - ¿Te agrada? ¿Te gusta cómo te toca? ¿Cómo te lo hace? – ¿él piensa que he llevado esto demasiado lejos? ¿Cómo podría si solo pienso en él? Se acerca a mí y creo que me besara cierro los ojos esperándole, quiero que lo haga porque a pesar de lo que acaba de cuestionarme quiero demostrarle que es él el único que está en mi corazón... pero su beso no llega, mis labios esperándole e inclusive buscándolo.

-Es mejor conocer quién demonios eres... –Su voz suena lejana abro los ojos, me recompongo puedo ver su silueta a lado de la puerta. Me siento apenada por haber sido tan obvia.

-Yo me di cuenta demasiado tarde de quién eras tú. Por suerte ahora estoy con alguien mejor.-Le suelto molesta, en realidad no siento eso. Pero él siempre me dice cosas hirientes confundiéndome al segundo con otro tipo de palabras.

Da un portazo y sale del cuarto, me suelto a llorar nuevamente abrazando mis rodillas. Él dijo que se enamoro de mí y fue capaz de irse, decirme todo aquello, miles de pensamientos vienen a mi mente, estoy hecha un completo desastre no entiendo demasiado... él dijo que se enamoro de mí, me reclamaba que no hubiera terminado lo nuestro... ¿pero y Sakura san? ¿Por qué? Mi estomago comienza a revolverse y me recuesto en la cama esperando a que pasen las nauseas y sin darme cuenta me quedo dormida.

Despierto ya tarde, me sobresalto a ver que el reloj marca las nueve de la mañana pero me tranquilizo al recordar que es sábado, me envuelvo en la sábana intentando entrar en calor, aún triste recordando lo sucedido la noche pasada. Escucho unos pequeños golpes en la puerta.

-Adelante- Digo de inmediato imaginando que es la mujer que Gaara puso para que me atendiera, una mujer mayor de unos cuarenta años, llenita, cabello castaño que recoge en un molote, vestida por lo general con largos vestidos negros, de un carácter dulce.

-Le traje algo de desayunar, no bajó, el kazekage me pidió que le informará que salió con algunos compañeros de la hoja y de la aldea a una misión, espera regresar antes de que caiga la tarde.

-Gracias-Le contesto de inmediato.

Ella se retira y yo imploro que no haya ido con Sasuke kun... Me acerco a la bandeja de comida, estoy hambrienta y comienzo a comer rápidamente la fruta, después decido probar el cereal integral que subió pero a la tercera cucharada las nauseas se hacen presentes y apenas soy capaz de correr al baño para vomitar.

Al regresar a la cama me siento fatal... solo quiero volver a Konoha y pedirle a Tsunade sama que me revise, recuerdo nuevamente mi encuentro con Sasuke kun y vienen recuerdos de cuando estuve en sus brazos y fui suya, de la nada hay un bombardeo de memorias y pensamientos, atando cabos, con miedo activo mi byakugan intentando ver que se esconde en mi vientre... y encuentro una desviación de chakra, un miedo recorre todo mi cuerpo, no es tan clara como suele verse en otros casos, pero en aquellos casos he observado a mujeres en una etapa de embarazo avanzando e insegura me visto y bajo corriendo hacia el pequeño dispensario que se encuentra en la parte trasera de la mansión, de suerte no me encuentro a nadie y al llegar me dirijo temblorosa a tomar una prueba de embarazo, solo hay dos... así que tomo la primera y la escondo entre mis ropas, volviendo a toda prisa a mi habitación.

Me dirijo al baño insegura... queriendo negar esto, esperando que salga negativa... los minutos pasan lentos muy lentos... pero la respuesta está a estas alturas sobre el lavabo, me acerco nuevamente temblorosa... y mis lágrimas comienzan a brotar. La tomo entre mis manos y me recargo en la pared me dejo resbalar, terminando sentada en los azulejos ¿qué voy hacer ahora? Dos rayitas rojas me anuncian lo que mis ojos vieron claramente y aún quise negar, lo que hace días sospeche pero decidí engañarme.

Me llevo las manos al vientre acariciándolo, y con una voz apenas perceptible le hablo.

-Bebé no me malinterpretes, no es que yo no te quiera, puedo decirte que desde ahora te amo, incluso antes de concebirte muchas veces soñé con este momento, pero no sabía de sería en estas circunstancias... sólo tengo miedo, no sé qué haré para que te dejen seguir a mi lado, tu mamá va a tener problemas con tu abuelo si se entera que existes. Tengo muchas cosas que solucionar, además también debo protegerte de... tu papá- Le digo recordando la actitud de Sasuke kun, recordando las veces que me dijo que no quería tener hijos paradójico después de decir que unos de sus ideales era restaurar su clan... ¿él no cambiaría de parecer al enterarse de esto?- Bebé, mamá va a protegerte de todos, te lo prometo, seré fuerte por ti.

 **POV SASUKE**

Al día siguiente Kakashi hace que acompañemos a unos de la arena a explorar un terreno y para mi maldita suerte entre ellos va el pendejo de Gaara, no he dormido, me siento herido es por esto que uno no debe confiar en nadie, me deje llevar por estupideces y ahora tengo mi paga.

Evito las comidas no deseo volver a ver a la Hyuga, no la quiero volver a ver... ¿a quién quieres engañar? Mueres por verla Sasuke.

Por la noche me encuentro en esa maldita terraza, donde todo se termino para mí, quiero grabarme el lugar para que venga a mi mente cuando quiera flaquear e irla a buscar.

-Sasuke-Escucho la voz de Kakashi acercarse, puedo escuchar como toma asiento en una silla del pequeño comedor que se encuentra a lado - Tenemos que terminar la conversación, mañana regresaremos a Konoha... y ella se irá con nosotros ¿qué quieres que hagamos?

-No me interesa hablar de la Hyuga-Le digo con cierto desprecio.

-Tienes que hablar con ella, antes de precipitarte- Me dice calmado, pero él no sabe nada.

-Ya lo hice Kakashi, sólo perdí mi tiempo con ella.

-¿Seguro? Estás molesto y no es para menos, pero deberías aclarar las cosas antes de tomar una decisión.-Volteo a verlo molesto.

-Ya lo hice, la muy... –Me quedo callado no encontrando la palabra para describirla- Me enamore ¿contento? –Le digo furioso- como un idiota, estaba dispuesto a dar todo por ella, yo era un muñeco en sus manos, yo iba a aclarar todo, pero yo no era lo que ella necesitaba y no tuvo el valor de decírmelo en mi cara tu viste cómo me enteré... Todo este tiempo estuve pensando cómo aclararle las cosas,... y solo fui un pendejo al confiar en ella.

-Sasuke- Escucho la voz sorprendida de Kakashi- ¿Ella te dijo eso?

-No hizo falta-Le contesto secamente luchando por erradicar este dolor.

-Me iré al amanecer con mi equipo, no bromeo Kakashi, no quiero verla ahora solo guardo odio por ella.

-Como quieras- Me dice tranquilamente.

Al día siguiente emprendo camino a Konoha, Naruto anda muy parlanchín y estoy de muy mal humor, siento que todo mi odio ha regresado, digo que odio a Hinata pero la realidad es muy diferente, sé que la amo, sé que sería incapaz de lastimarla sin embargo siento todo ese resentimiento en mi pecho.

A caer la tarde nos sentamos a descansar un rato planeo seguir toda la noche en camino, quiero estar en mi maldita casa ya...

-Sasuke kun, iré al río-Anuncia Sakura no le prestó atención.

Al poco rato escucho unos pasos, Kakashi junto a ella aparecen en el lugar... para variar luce demasiado bella en ese uniforme de chunnin. Pongo los ojos en blanco ¿por qué diablos están aquí? ¿No nos adelantamos justo para no ir con ellos? ¿ahora que jodidos planeas Kakashi?

-Chicos- Dice Kakashi, ella se ve agitada.- ¿tuvieron problemas?

Su pregunta me extraña y con la mirada le indico que sea más claro.

-Nos encontramos con varios grupos de ninjas que nos atacaron... deberías descansar te ves agotada- Le dice Kakashi ella asiente con la cabeza y se sienta en un lugar, le quito la mirada inmediatamente.

-No es de sorprenderse, ella no tiene el nivel para el combate- Le digo sabiendo que no le agradará escucharlo.

-Sasuke-Escucho a Naruto tratando de callarme, pero ya no pensaba decir más así que me limito a revisar mis provisiones.

-Ey Hinata -Sakura ha regresado, la saluda y toma una manta- vamos acompáñame, me alegro de verte ya no seré la única chica aquí, anda vamos.

La hace levantarse y se alejan de nosotros. Kakashi se sienta luce cansado.

-¿Tuviste que usar tu mangekyu sharingan? –Le pregunta Naruto.

-Si, ¿no les importuna que descanse un momento?

-Claro que no, yo me encargo- Naruto se apresura a contestarle.

Pasa una hora y esas dos nos regresan, para colmo Naruto está a punto de quedarse dormido así que decido ir a verificar que se encuentren bien. En el río no se encuentran pero puedo ver la manta que tomó Sakura antes de irse y ver rastros de lucha, la angustia se apodera de mí así que intento seguirle la pista a Hinata, esperanzado de encontrarla a salvo y cuando lo hago veo que pelea contra tres hombres, que prácticamente ya la tienen hecha polvo, me doy prisa pero aún así me encuentro bastante lejos y soy espectador de la golpiza que le están dando así que mi alivio dura solamente un par de segundos, ¿por qué diablos no se defiende? Sus manos cubriendo su abdomen no ayudaran de nada, uno de ellos toma de su cabellera ¡maldición! acerca su kunai a su ojo derecho, pero antes de qué logre clavárselo para extraerle su ojo, le doy una patada en la mano, dejando salir mi furia por lo que le han hecho.

-Sasuke kun- Escucho su susurro de voz, me apresuro a terminar con esos.

Después le echo un vistazo, sigue consciente pero es obvio que está lastimada veo que por su mejilla corrió un poco de sangre proveniente de su parpado inferior, el kunai abrió una pequeña herida que no es más que un rasguño, pero la cara es así demasiado escandalosa cuando se trata de heridas aunque sean pequeñas.

-Tienes que proteger tu cuerpo no solo tu abdomen- Le digo de mala manera, quiero quedarme a su lado, pero necesito que Sakura la atienda de inmediato. -¿Sabes dónde está Sakura? –Le pregunto.

En cuanto me dice su ubicación salgo disparado hacia allá, no seguiré perdiendo el tiempo debe tratarla, mi gatita luce mal... aunque debería decir la Hyuga.

Encuentro a Sakura peleando con dos tipos mucho menos interesantes que los tres pasados.

-Yo me hago cargo ve a atender a Hinata.

-Hai- Me contesta enseguida, se ve que Sakura también se llevo su buen parte, pero luce mucho mejor que Hinata ¿por qué?

Termino con esos dos casi enseguida así que al poco rato sigo los pasos de Sakura con sigilo, puedo verla delante de mí es bastante lenta para mi gusto... al poco rato veo a Hinata recargada sobre el tronco de un árbol con chakra en su mano derecha, intentando curar algo en su vientre, no le vi ninguna herida ¡mierda! Quizás por eso trataba de cubrirse, la hirieron. Sakura se posiciona delante de ella y yo apuro mi paso.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata? –Le dice enfocando rápidamente su atención al ojo.

Cuando estoy a punto de descender de la rama del árbol y ponerme a su altura, Hinata comienza a hablar.

-No Sakura chan, ayúdame mi ojo no es importante, ayúdame a mantener adherida la placenta- ¿a qué diablos se refiere con placenta? Me quedo ahí parado aturdido por sus palabras - Ya no tengo chakra suficiente, mi bebé no quiero que sufra...

-Hinata, ¿qué diablos dices?- Le cuestiona Sakura tan sorprendida como yo... ¿De qué mierda está hablando Hinata? Me doy cuenta que olvide respirar, por la quemazón en mis pulmones ¿acaso ella se embarazo de ese bastardo? Sabía que podía ocurrir pero tenía la esperanza de qué aún no se entregara a ese bastardo.

-Por favor Sakura san- Le dice débilmente dejando escapar lágrimas ¿tanto le interesa ese cabrón? Sakura comienza a liberar chakra donde ella tenía colocada su mano.

-¡Mierda! –Exclama- se desprendió un buen tramo pero parece que no se corto la nutrición de oxígeno.

-No, no lo hizo... pude evitarlo- Le contesta Hinata.

-Hinata ¿por qué no dijiste nada? Es por esto que las kunoichis embarazadas no salen de misión.

-En realidad no lo sabía cuando salí de Konoha-Le contesta.

¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Si seguro ese cabrón se aprovecho de la situación... mi cólera aumenta juro que lo mataré.

-Me llevará más tiempo de lo esperado, el embrión es fuerte.

-Lo sé- Hinata sonríe levemente- Por favor ayúdame, haz que se mantenga aquí dentro.

-Lo haré-Le contesta determinada Sakura. –Hinata ¿pero cómo? Esté embrión mínimo tiene un mes y medio, aún así me sorprende el poder que le quita a tu cuerpo.

-No puedo hablarte al respecto- Siempre hermética, aún así ya me encargaré de destruir al kazekage con mis manos.

-Lo sé bueno no es de gran noticia, sé quién es el padre... no sé porque lo quieres ocultar.

-Por favor Sakura san, no comentes nada con los demás... Necesito tiempo.

-¿Tiempo para qué? Además ahora debemos extremar precauciones contigo.

-Necesito que nadie más se enteré... solo tú y yo sabemos de esto.

-Hina, yo sé que quieres guardar tu reputación pero debo notificarle a...

-Sakura san, no comprendes si tú dices algo mi padre va a obligarme a que aborte a mi bebé- Dice dejando escapar nuevamente lágrimas- Si decide ser benévolo, sólo me sellara y me aislará de los demás y eso podría soportarlo, pero quiero evitar que mi bebé corra con esa suerte, él es inocente de todo esto, no tiene porque nacer con ese cruel destino. -¿Por qué diablos haría eso? ¿Acaso no le ofrecía a su hija al kazekage? Pienso molesto... ¡Porque Gaara no es el padre! La adrenalina sube rápidamente, impactado, estoy seguro no puedo equivocarme, estoy pasmado pero aliviado de saberlo.

-Tranquila Hina-Le dice Sakura de inmediato.

-Por favor, guarda el secreto...

-De todas maneras se te notara el embarazo, yo puedo guardar este secreto, pero tarde o temprano se darán cuenta en la aldea... además no deberías preocuparte el kazekage no permitiría que le hicieran eso a su hijo.- Dice Sakura haciendo que mi sangre hierva.

-Tengo que pensar que hacer, por ahora dame un poco de tiempo y por favor salva a mi bebé.

-Hina, amas demasiado a esto... aún ni siquiera alcanza el termino de feto es un embrión... y ya le dices bebé. –Dice Sakura mortificada.

-Él tiene un destino difícil, y creo que seré la única persona que lo ame en sus primeros años de vida...

-¿Por qué dices eso? Ya todo se solucionará- Definitivamente andas muy sensible con tu embarazo.

Escucho su conversación como un murmullo... ¿Seré padre? ¿Por qué no me había dicho nada, pretende hacer pasar por padre de mi hijo a ese cabrón? Estoy demasiado alborotado por lo que acabo de escuchar, tratando de asimilar todo, Sakura dijo que mínimo tenía un mes y medio, no puede haber duda mi último encuentro con ella tiene lo mismo, en realidad un poco menos y estoy seguro que ella no sé entendía sexualmente con ese pendejo.

Desciendo de la rama posicionándome frente a ellas, mirando a Hinata escrupulosamente, ella baja su mirada, siempre hace lo mismo cuando se encuentra nerviosa.

-¿Cuánto tiene Sakura? –Le pregunto tajantemente.

Hinata me mira sorprendida, e incluso con cierto temor. Sakura me mira seria y cierra los ojos dando un suspiro.

-Casi estoy segura que anda en los dos meses por el desarrollo, pero creo que Hina no se ha alimentado correctamente, pero si llegase a equivocarme un mes y medio por el tamaño.

-¡Sakura!- Le dice Hinata de inmediato tratando de callarla.

-Lo siento Hinata es mi capitán... es obvio que ya se dio cuenta, pero por Sasuke no debes preocuparte.- Le contesta despreocupada.

Hinata se endereza un poco sin perderme de vista, quizás quiere leer mis movimientos... pero no me mira a la cara.

-¿Qué planeabas? –Le pregunto enojado, tengo miles de dudas y ella debe aclararlas ahora mismo.- ¿Por eso te fuiste con Gaara? ¿Necesitabas un padre?

-No, Sasuke kun-Me responde de inmediato, Sakura me mira sorprendida.

-Sasuke kun, no mortifiques a Hinata en estos momentos- Intenta callarme–Además no te incumbe.

Suelto un exhalación casina porque como siempre se entromete dónde no debe.

-No te metas, es un asunto entre Hinata y yo- Le digo fastidiado a Sakura.

-¿Por qué diablos va a ser tu asunto su embarazo? Sé que afecta el desarrollo de nuestra misión su estado pero no es para tanto- Me dice Sakura casi a gritos.

-Porque es mi hijo, así que apúrate a hacer tu trabajo y lárgate de aquí. –Le suelto sin pensarlo bastante cabreado por su actitud, al terminar mi frase su chakra desaparece y me mira impactada.

-¿Es una broma?-Me pregunta Sakura de forma aprensiva - Eso no puede ser cierto ¿cómo va a ser eso posible?... Hinata es invisible, podrá estar muy voluptuosa pero es tímida y muy simple, jamás consiguió obtener la atención de Naruto, ¿cómo podría conseguir la tuya?

Puedo ver sorpresa en la cara de Hinata, que se lleva las manos protectoramente a su vientre, conozco a Sakura comentarios como ese salen de su boca cotidianamente, dejando ver su estupidez. Cierro los ojos cansado de ella.

-Ya que quieres saberlo, esta vez te contestaré a tus estúpidas preguntas, la consiguió exactamente por ser como es- Le digo sin dar más explicaciones.

-¡Tú! –Le dice Sakura a Hinata, ella la observa cautelosamente... y antes de que consiga darle un puñetazo le detengo su puño.

Hinata se levanta de donde se encontraba sentada, sobresaltada mirándonos detenidamente.

-Basta Sakura- Le digo aventándola hacia el otro extremo y poniéndome frente a Hinata, no permitiré que le haga daño.

-No puede ser, ¡no! es una muy mala broma Sasuke kun, tú no puedes ser el padre ¿cuándo?-De pronto se queda callada, quizás pensando, empieza a dejar escapar lágrimas- Era ella a quién escondías, fue ella... por eso su maldita cercanía, por eso ella entendía gran parte de tus gestos... por eso arriesgo su vida por ti y no era simple culpa ¡estabas interesado en ella!... ella fue la persona que escondías en tu casa, por eso no me dejabas verla ¿cómo fui tan tonta? La maldita voz que escuche era de ella, pero no se me ocurrió ¿por qué cómo iba a ser la mojigata de Hinata?- Dice atropellando palabras- ¡Claro, cuando perdió la noción para controlar sus impulsos, ella se dejo ver contigo, no mintió cuando dijo que tenían una cita, por eso se atrevió a besarte en los labios, era normal para ti perra!... Por eso los encontré juntos, porque ustedes se entendían... ¿cómo no me di cuenta que Kurenai se refería a ella?- Dice choqueada y fuera de control.

-Sakura- Le digo limitándome a no decirle lo que en verdad pienso "no lo hiciste porque eres una idiota"

Hinata comienza a retroceder lentamente ¿qué pretende?

-La voy a matar- Dice Sakura.

-Sabes bien que no te dejaré dar un solo paso-Le contesto secamente-No me obligues a lastimarte.- ¿Y tú a dónde vas? –Cuestiono a Hinata observándola fijamente, se encuentra ¿asustada?

Entiendo que Sakura no me dejará hablar con ella, así que decido dormirla un rato, despierto mi sharingan y la introduzco en un sueño para que no siga molestando.

Me doy la vuelta para volver a verla, intentado procesar todo, buscando una maldita respuesta de por qué ha actuado de esta manera. Doy unos pasos hacia ella.

-No te me acerques- Dice negando con la cabeza y extiendo un brazo al frente.

Cierro los ojos, chasqueo la lengua y golpeo al árbol que tengo a mi lado derrumbándolo, pero no funciona realmente para canalizar mi ira.

-Contesta lo que te pregunte ¿querías hacer pasar a mi hijo por el hijo del kazekage?

-No- Me contesta indignada y manteniéndome la mirada.

-¿Entonces? –Le pregunto furioso.

-Yo no sabía, me acabo de enterar - Me contesta.

-¿Cuándo?- Le pregunto incrédulo, no le creo esa mierda.

-Ayer- Me contesta aún con la respiración alterada.

Hace una pequeña mueca y une la mano que tenía levantada a la otra que descansa en su vientre, doy una respiración tratando de calmarme parece que la discusión le afecta y no quiero que se complique su estado, no entendí bien, pero parece ser que puede perderlo... ¿nuestro hijo? Pensarlo tiene dos sentimientos diferentes por una parte se siente extraño, mi clan renaciendo, de una mujer fuerte y de las mejores familias de Konoha, poseedora de unos ojos casi tan buenos como los míos, además con sentimientos buenos... no planeaba ser padre a su lado de hecho hace tiempo había renunciado a serlo, pero quería tenerla a mi lado, protegerla, ella es noble... pero estoy encabronado por todo lo que ha dicho y hecho, me mando a la mierda.

-Siéntate, tienes que calmarte- Le digo tratando de controlarme, me mira insegura y obviamente no sigue mis instrucciones.

-¿Hasta dónde avanzo Sakura?-Le pregunto queriendo saber la situación.

Puedo verla dudar en responderme, después de unos segundos activa su byakugan y baja la mirada a su vientre, examinándose escrupulosamente, demasiado silencio ¿no piensa decirme?

-Estoy esperando tu respuesta.

-¿Te interesa? –me contesta con cierto tono de indignación que me hace arquear una ceja ¿por qué otro motivo se lo preguntaría?

-Hinata, si se te olvida soy el padre-Le digo fastidiado puedo notar cierta sorpresa en su mirada.

-Logró que se adhiriera nuevamente a la pared del útero, pero los hilos son débiles... podría volver a desprenderse- Dice dudosa de revelármelo y con cierto eje de tristeza.

-¿Por qué te hiciste novia de ese pendejo, lo amas?

-Ya te lo conteste- Me dice mientras comienza a sentarse en el suelo y a recargarse en el tronco de un árbol- ¿Qué sentido tenía lo nuestro? Lo comprendí todo cuando te vi con ella- Dice mirando hacia Sakura- Yo era otra más y lo sabía, me lo dijiste... pero creía que había logrado algo más, no solo fue ella sino tu forma de apartarme, eso no podía ser- Dice arrastrando en cada palabra cierto eje de amargura y tristeza.

-Sakura se presento ese día, pero no paso nada de lo que piensas...

-No me imagine nada ella estaba desnuda y te beso- Me contrarresta.

-Si, no voy a negar eso, pero yo ni siquiera le correspondí, miles de veces intenta besarme y no por eso le correspondo... esa fue una vez más, me desespera por eso subí molesto y tú comenzaste a cuestionarme y no quería volcar en ti mi mal humor y mucho menos ser grosero, sé que lo fui, pero pude ser peor y quería evitar eso.

Se queda callada, quizás pensando en mis palabras.

-No me diste tiempo de explicarlo, porque gracias a tu maldita sensei me enviaron fuera de la aldea y ya no tuve tiempo de hacerlo... ¿tienes una maldita idea de las miles de veces que imagine volverte a ver? Y cuándo lo conseguí te encuentro besándote con ese cabrón. Te envíe mensajes y tu no los respondiste, al menos no el que te llego.

-Estaba molesta... me sentí utilizada, cansada. –Dice en un susurro de voz-Además ese mensaje no eran más de instrucciones.-Dice y sonrío levemente, ella no pudo descifrar mi mensaje.

-¿No te das cuenta de lo difícil que es para mí decir lo que siento? No es tan fácil para mí, como para ti decir te quiero o te amo- Le digo molesto- Ni siquiera para mi mismo es fácil reconocer ese tipo de sentimientos, antes de hacerlo luche bastante contra ellos... sé que no fue justo para ti... pero creí que lo comprendías. ¿Tienes idea del impacto de lo que sucedió dentro de mí cuando te vi con él? Eras mi esperanza... pero me traicionaste.

-¿Y tú por qué no puedes comprenderme a mí Sasuke kun? Espere tanto tiempo a escucharte decir algo, todo el mundo me presiona... –Comienza a llorar y se queda callada, perdida en sus lagrimas.

Odio verla en ese estado, voy a su lado y me siento abrazándola, cubriéndola con mis brazos, acariciando su cabeza, esperando a que se tranquilice... Ahora lo comprendo, Sakura tenía razón después de todo está demasiado sensible pero aún con mi exasperación me encuentro aliviado de saber que aún me pertenece, no lo ha dicho claramente pero toda su actitud lo dice a gritos...

-Ya no tienes que preocuparte, no dejaré que nadie te haga daño... te lo dije hace tiempo- Doy un beso en su frente y escondo mi cabeza en su cuello, después en su oído le susurro- Te amo Hyuga cursi, no quiero perderte, te necesito, quiero tenerte a mi lado. -Dejándolo salir.

Sus brazos se enrollan alrededor de mi cuello, abrazándome fuertemente.

-Protégelo- Me dice tomándome por sorpresa, pero después de unos segundos comprendo a quién se refiere ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo? Es mí primogénito o primogénita: mi hijo, bastante raro. - No dejes que nadie lo lastime por favor.

-Para eso tendrían que ponerte una mano encima y no pienso permitirlo- Le digo tratando de tranquilizarla... dejándome nuevamente con esa sensación extraña: soy padre ahora... Se aprieta aún más a mi cuerpo.

Cuando deja de llorar y nuestro abrazo se deshace.

-Te diste cuenta ayer que eres madre-Le digo recordando su preocupación hacia nuestro hijo... solo pensarlo es extraño- ¿Cuál es tu situación con Gaara?

-Aún no se lo digo, en ese momento tenía muchas cosas que pensar... pero jamás pensé en que él fuera el padre- Me dice de inmediato y le creo- Intentaba ganar tiempo.

-Lo voy a solucionar, deja de preocuparte por eso- Le digo acercándome a sus labios, dándole un beso tierno pero reconfortante para ambos.

-¿Estás bien? –Me cuestiona, después de guardar un rato un silencio dejándome sorprendido.- Pareces pensativo.

-Baja de adrenalina quizás-Le respondo, luego niego con la cabeza- No pensé que sería padre tan pronto, es extraño no sé cómo tomarlo, es una noticia sorpresiva... espero que se parezca a ti que sea noble, dulce, cariñosa...-Le digo mientras intento limpiar la sangre seca que corre debajo de su ojo- y en ese caso no sé si yo pueda ser un buen padre.

-Sé que vas a poner todo tu esfuerzo- Me dice, ella siempre tranquilizándome- Y lo serás, estoy segura... yo espero que se parezca a ti, que sea muy fuerte como tú, que cumpla tus expectativas... -¿Expectativas? Marcada por las de su padre, no pienso hacerle eso a mi hijo, camine en las sombras de Itachi sé lo que se siente y no pretendo hacerle eso.

-¿Qué es? –Me mira extrañada, luego sonríe levemente.

-No lo sé aún, es aún muy pequeño o pequeña. –Dice entusiasmada.

Verla así me hace recordar lo simple que es en ciertas situaciones, cómo se emociona de pronto con cosas tan simples... aunque un hijo no es una cosa simple ¿qué harás ahora Sasuke? Tengo que llevarla lejos de su padre, no permitiré que pueda hacerle daño aunque tengo que ser cauteloso y tratar de hacer las cosas lo mejor posible por el bien de ella.


	44. Protegiendolos

POV HINATA  
Gaara y los demás llegan para la hora de la comida, bajo con cierto temor por encontrarme con Sasuke kun, tengo miedo de la reacción que tome al enterarse que esta vez es verdad él será papá. He pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde pensando qué hacer, mi padre no puedo decírselo él se decepcionara de mí y eso me importa pero estoy segura que la acción que tomará va a ser muy rígida, no querrá que de ninguna manera me encuentre como probable líder para el clan con un embarazo en mis condiciones no soy ejemplo a seguir, querrá saber quién es el padre y odia a Sasuke kun... y para colmo de males ¿qué haré ahora con Gaara? ¿Cómo le explico? ¿Cómo le digo?  
Sasuke kun, no se encuentra en el comedor, solo vuelvo a ver a Kakashi sensei.  
La comida pasa si nada interesante, a excepción que me encuentro abstracta en mis pensamientos, me encuentro asustada. Por la tarde no me queda más remedio que reunirme un rato con Gaara, la incomodidad no puede ser más perceptible ¿qué le digo?  
-¿Qué sucede? Te siento extraña... ¿Sasuke? –Pregunta.  
Respiro buscando que decirle.  
-Gaara- Le contesto insegura- Tú has sido muy amable conmigo, yo te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí pero... han cambiado las cosas.  
-¿Qué te dijo Sasuke? –Me pregunta un tanto seco, niego con la cabeza.  
-No es que me haya dicho algo, pero ha ocurrido algo y debo solucionarlo... no puedo seguir contigo.  
-Dime el motivo.-Dice presionándome.  
-No puedo hablar ahora, discúlpame, en algún momento te lo diré por ahora no puedo- Le pido.  
-¿Uchiha Sasuke? Aún no regresas a la Hoja y ya te hizo decidirte...  
-No es como crees, no estoy con él... pero tampoco puedo seguir haciendo que pierdas tu tiempo, porque lo nuestro no puede ser.-Lo miro bastante culpable.  
Salgo del lugar porque ya no puedo seguir con esto, yo aún no puedo revelar nada de mi embarazo, necesito primero saber que paso daré y para eso necesito tiempo para pensar, estar tranquila para tomar una decisión.  
Por la noche no bajo a cenar, pero tengo que reunirme con Kakashi sensei así que camino hacia la terraza donde me dijeron que me esperaría, al llegar empiezo a escuchar voces pertenecientes a él y a Sasuke kun, me congelo un momento detrás de una fortificación.  
-Ya lo hice, la muy... –Es Sasuke kun quién habla- Me enamore ¿contento? estaba dispuesto a dar todo por ella, yo era un muñeco en sus manos, yo iba a aclarar todo, pero yo no era lo que ella necesitaba y no tuvo el valor de decírmelo en mi cara tu viste cómo me enteré... Todo este tiempo estuve pensando cómo aclararle las cosas... y solo fui un pendejo al confiar en ella.  
¿Sasuke kun habla de mí? Sus palabras suenan agridulce en mí, miles de sentimientos revueltos dando vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza.  
-Sasuke ¿Ella te dijo eso?- Le cuestiona Kakashi sensei.  
-No hizo falta.- Le contesta, si yo no dije nada de eso él prejuzga nuevamente.  
-Me iré al amanecer con mi equipo, no bromeo Kakashi no quiero verla ahora solo guardo odio por ella.- ¿odio por mí? El pecho me arde, mis lágrimas amenazan por salir, pero no lo haré.  
-Como quieras- Le contesta Kakashi sensei.  
Sasuke kun sale caminando de prisa del lugar y ni siquiera se da cuenta de mi presencia, parece ir tan enfocado en sus pensamientos, respiro y me pongo frente a Kakashi senseí que me mira sorprendido.  
-Hinata- Me habla- Siéntate.  
Le hago caso no pudiendo dejar de pensar en lo último de Sasuke kun, ¿fui capaz de conseguir un poco de afecto de él? Y ahora resulta que me odia... ¿cómo? Esto es peor de lo que pensé ¿qué haremos bebé?  
-Volveremos mañana a Konoha, el equipo liderado por Sasuke partirá las 5am, nosotros dos horas después.- Asiento sin vida.  
-Hinata, ¿podemos hablar?  
-Hai- Le contesto intrigada pero aún envuelta en mis propios pensamientos.  
-Sólo que será un asunto personal, así que no sé si quieras tratarlo- La adrenalina se apodera de mí deduciendo que piensa a hablarme sobre Sasuke kun.- Sé que es un asunto entre ustedes, pero siento que Sasuke está malinterpretando tu relación con el kazekage-Me ruborizo por sus palabras- Él es así, está dejándose llevar por sus impulsos sin razonar bien... digno del Uchiha que es, dale tiempo.  
-No creo que esto tenga arreglo, los dos no hemos sido capaces de comunicarnos eficientemente -Le sonrío tímidamente.  
Kakashi sensei parece entender a lo que me refiero, da un leve asentimiento y sale del lugar. A las cinco de la mañana me levanto, puedo verles cuando abandonan el lugar, me arreglo y no dudo en ir a buscar a Kakashi sensei no sin antes escribirle una pequeña nota a Gaara agradeciéndole todo lo que ha hecho por mí y disculpándome con él.  
A las seis logró convencer a Kakashi sensei de que partamos a Konoha, cruzamos el desierto y al comenzar a ver el panorama más verde nos encontramos con un grupo de ninjas que no dudan en atacarnos, por un momento nos vemos en aprietos pero Kakashi hace gala de su poder e ingenio. Aunque los derrotamos estamos bastante cansados.  
Bebé, no ayudas mucho a mamá me siento más débil... y esta pelea lo ha demostrado. Seguimos andando y antes de caer la tarde la situación empeora ¿por qué hay tantos ninjas en estas tierras? ¿Qué está sucediendo? Algunos logran escapar, pero nuestra situación se encuentra peor estamos agotados.  
-Hinata, debemos acelerar el paso... lo mejor será ir en grupo.  
-Hai- Le digo tratando de seguirle el paso, pero estoy agotada.  
Cuando pienso que no podré dar un paso más, puedo ver a los lejos el pelo rubio de Naruto kun, suspiro aliviada, se encuentra sentado sobre el pasto y frente a él puedo ver a Sasuke kun, revisando sus cosas, voltea repentinamente ha notado nuestra presencia y pone mala cara en cuánto me ve.  
-Chicos ¿tuvieron problemas? –Les pregunta Kakashi y nos detenemos por fin. -Nos encontramos con varios grupos de ninjas que nos atacaron... deberías descansar te ves agotada- Termina diciéndome Kakashi sensei, asiento con la cabeza y me siento de tal forma que no me es posible ver a Sasuke kun de frente, menos tentaciones.  
-No es de sorprenderse, ella no tiene el nivel para el combate- Suelta Sasuke kun, suspiro adolorida por sus palabras, él también lo cree y ahora me lo dice así si más... él está muy molesto conmigo, él no debe enterarse de ti bebé, él no va a tomar para nada bien las cosas.  
-Sasuke-Naruto intenta callar a Sasuke kun, para que no siga diciendo cosas hirientes, pero él lo mira de forma cansada y vuelve a su trabajo.  
-Ey Hinata – Escucho la voz de Sakura san - vamos acompáñame, me alegro de verte ya no seré la única chica aquí, anda vamos.  
Me lleva a un río y me dice que pesquemos algo, en eso estamos cuando de la nada somos atacadas y los reconozco son los ninjas que escaparon de Kakashi sensei.  
-Es la del byakugan, con una amiguita y para nuestra suerte el ninja copia no se encuentra a su lado.  
-¡Mierda!-Dice Sakura.- ¿Qué hacemos?  
-Tendremos que derrotarlos- Le digo determinada aunque en realidad no cuento con la fuerza necesaria, pero es nuestra única opción ya que los chicos se encuentran lejos para escucharnos.  
Comenzamos una lucha alejándonos aún más de nuestros compañeros, logran separarnos y ahí nos encontramos en problemas, intento seguir defendiéndome pero empiezo a sentir un dolor en mi vientre, al bebé no le agrada todo la actividad física a la que me he expuesto hoy. Y uno de esos tipos logra darme una patada en el vientre provocando que caiga de rodillas, trato de escapar de ellos pero no lo logro por mucho tiempo, y sé que ahora debo preocuparme por mi bebé si esos tipos vuelven a darme otro golpe él se verá en problemas, tengo que salir de aquí por él.  
Finalmente me han dado alcancé comienzan a golpearme y logró evitar otro golpe directo a mi vientre, ya no tengo fuerzas así que decido proteger a mi bebé con mis propias manos ya no puedo huir, golpe tras golpe trato de pensar qué hacer... ¡aah! Han jalado de mi cabello con fuerza haciendo que arque mi cabeza hacia atrás y entonces lo entiendo pretenden extraerme el byakugan, el miedo me recorre, debo proteger mis ojos debo proteger a mi bebé y lo peor es que no puedo proteger nada... Siento la punta del kunai en mi parpado inferior derecho y desaparece, abro los ojos sorprendida y puedo ver a Sasuke kun parado frente a mí, y respiro aliviada... bebé estarás bien por ahora, pero el dolor es bastante fuerte en mi vientre.  
-Sasuke kun- Le digo y luego me dedicó a soportar el dolor que se instala en mí.  
Los ninjas retroceden un poco, y Sasuke kun me dedica una mirada preocupada.  
-Tienes que proteger tu cuerpo no solo tu abdomen- Me dice molesto, pero yo debía proteger a nuestro bebé... mi bebé-¿Sabes dónde está Sakura? –Me cuestiona y me entristezco debe estar preocupado, hago un último esfuerzo y activo el byakugan para contestarle.  
Y parte en cuánto oye mi respuesta, y dejo brotar unas lágrimas. Pero no tengo tiempo para eso activo nuevamente el byakugan y me dedico a examinar de dónde proviene el dolor en mi vientre, comienzo a sudar asustada de lo que mis ojos ven, la placenta se ha desprendido casi la mitad, un poco menos pero aún así esto es terrible, pongo chakra en mis manos para intentar unirla tratando de calmarme y ser precisa... para mi suerte el bebé no ha tenido falta de suministro de oxigeno ni sangre.  
¡Maldición! No puedo hacerlo el chakra se desvanece y mantenerlo al lado del byakugan me debilita haciendo aún más difícil la tarea, estoy desesperada tratando de mantenerlo correctamente y de no dejarme llevar por el miedo que siento.  
-¿Qué pasa Hinata? –Sakura llega y de inmediato pretende atender el rasguño que tengo en el parpado, pero eso no es importante.  
-No Sakura chan, ayúdame mi ojo no es importante, ayúdame a mantener adherida la placenta- Me mira sorprendida tratando de entender que le pido- Ya no tengo chakra suficiente, mi bebé no quiero que sufra...-Le suplico desesperada.  
-Hinata, ¿qué diablos dices?  
-Por favor Sakura san- Le imploro dejando que el estrés salga de mi cuerpo, llorando suplicando porque componga esto... ella comienza a examinar y pone mala cara.  
-¡Mierda! – Dice-se desprendió un buen tramo pero parece que no se corto la nutrición de oxígeno.  
-No, no lo hizo... pude evitarlo- Le contesto recordando que no fue mala idea desviar la mitad de el chakra que me quedaba a él cuando comencé a pelear.  
-Hinata ¿por qué no dijiste nada? Es por esto que las kunoichis embarazadas no salen de misión.- Me regaña Sakura san, empiezo a sentir una leve mejoría.  
-En realidad no lo sabía cuando salí de Konoha-Le confieso.  
-Me llevará más tiempo de lo esperado, el embrión es fuerte.- Me informa Sakura, y tiene razón... hasta ahora soy capaz de darme cuenta cuánta energía me quita, ¿por qué? ¿Será por la barrera de sangre de Sasuke kun?  
-Lo sé- Debe serlo mi cuerpo soporta la mía... quizás es por ambas- Por favor ayúdame, haz que se mantenga aquí dentro.- Vuelvo a pedirle, ella me sonríe.  
-Lo haré-Me responde y me siento aliviada de que alguien me ayude en estos momentos –Hinata ¿pero cómo? Esté embrión mínimo tiene un mes y medio, aún así me sorprende el poder que le quita a tu cuerpo. -¿Un mes y medio? Yo no estoy segura del tiempo que tengo de embarazo... no me he especializado en esto lo suficiente, es por eso que quizás me cuesta tanto verle aún se está formando.  
-No puedo hablarte al respecto.- Le contesto, no le agradará para nada saber quién es su padre... y ahora necesito su ayuda.  
-Lo sé bueno no es de gran noticia, sé quién es el padre... no sé porque lo quieres ocultar.- Dice y supongo en quién piensa... pero las cosas no son así.  
-Por favor Sakura san, no comentes nada con los demás... Necesito tiempo.- Le pido, necesito que no comente esto con nadie.  
-¿Tiempo para qué? Además ahora debemos extremar precauciones contigo.- Me dice enseguida.  
-Necesito que nadie más se enteré... solo tú y yo sabemos de esto.-Le confieso, necesito ese preciado tiempo para pensar cómo voy a solucionar esto.  
-Hina, yo sé que quieres guardar tu reputación pero debo notificarle a...-Comienza a decirme ¿reputación? Necesito preservar a mi bebé es lo único importante.  
-Sakura san, no comprendes si tú dices algo mi padre va a obligarme a que aborte a mi bebé. Si decide ser benévolo, sólo me sellara y me aislará de los demás y eso podría soportarlo, pero quiero evitar que mi bebé corra con esa suerte, él es inocente de todo esto, no tiene porque nacer con ese cruel destino. –Dejo salir algunos de mis temores, exponiéndole el panorama... sintiendo miedo por no lograr proteger a mi bebé.  
-Tranquila Hina-Me contesta Sakura de inmediato.  
-Por favor, guarda el secreto...- Le digo.  
-De todas maneras se te notara el embarazo, yo puedo guardar este secreto, pero tarde o temprano se darán cuenta en la aldea... además no deberías preocuparte el kazekage no permitiría que le hicieran eso a su hijo.- Era lo que necesitaba escuchar... ¿Gaara el papá? jamás pudo pasar en realidad, aunque me conviene por el momento que ella crea eso.  
-Tengo que pensar que hacer, por ahora dame un poco de tiempo y por favor salva a mi bebé.  
-Hina, amas demasiado a esto... aún ni siquiera alcanza el termino de feto es un embrión... y ya le dices bebé. –Me dice Sakura, ella no puede comprenderlo... este bebé es mío... y quiero que venga a este mundo, es hijo de la persona que amo y sin duda alguna por mi parte fue concebido con amor y quizás con un poco de suerte Sasuke kun puso algunos sentimientos también.  
-Él tiene un destino difícil, y creo que seré la única persona que lo ame en sus primeros años de vida...- Le contesto con un poco de culpabilidad porque quizás sea así, si no logró conseguirle una oportunidad.  
-¿Por qué dices eso? Ya todo se solucionará. Definitivamente andas muy sensible con tu embarazo.- Eso espero en realidad, así que tomo sus palabras como buenos deseos.  
-¿Cuánto tiene Sakura? –La voz de Sasuke kun irrumpe dejándome helada, se encuentra parado detrás de ella mirándome fijamente, me petrifico.  
-Casi estoy segura que anda en los dos meses por el desarrollo, pero creo que Hina no se ha alimentado correctamente pero si llegase a equivocarme un mes y medio por el tamaño.-Le contesta Sakura san y me sorprende ¿dos meses?  
-¡Sakura!- Le digo cuando reacciono de todo lo que le informa a Sasuke kun, en un intento de acallarla.  
-Lo siento Hinata es mi capitán... es obvio que ya se dio cuenta, pero por Sasuke no debes preocuparte.- Me dice y ella no comprende porque le temo a Sasuke kun.  
Me incorporo un poco esperando algún reclamo por parte de él, estaba molesto pero apenas mirándole no soy capaz de comprender su estado de ánimo... pero se inclina más por molestia, obviamente no le ha agradado la idea.  
-¿Qué planeabas? ¿Por eso te fuiste con Gaara? ¿Necesitabas un padre?- Me pregunta y sus cuestionamientos me ofenden ¿un padre? No pensé ni siquiera en pedirle su ayuda ¿por qué lo haría con Gaara? Que nada tiene que ver con esto.  
-No, Sasuke kun-Le respondo tratando de no provocarle aunque tengo motivos para molestarme, pero en el estado en el cual me encuentro más me vale no provocarle.  
-Sasuke kun, no mortifiques a Hinata en estos momentos- Interviene Sakura san–Además no te incumbe.  
Sasuke kun mira molesto a Sakura san por su comentario.  
-No te metas, es un asunto entre Hinata y yo- Le contesta fastidiado, Sakura san abre los ojos grandes al escucharlo.  
-¿Por qué diablos va a ser tu asunto su embarazo? Sé que afecta el desarrollo de nuestra misión su estado pero no es para tanto- Le responde molesta y no sé porque empiezo a ponerme más incómoda, en un estado más alerta.  
-Porque es mi hijo, así que apúrate a hacer tu trabajo y lárgate de aquí. – ¿Su hijo? ¿Ha aceptado a mi bebé? Dijo que era su hijo, atónita por la respuesta que le ha dado a Sakura san apenas me doy cuenta cuando deja de hacer su jutsu medico, ella se ve más pasmada que yo y sé que esto no es bueno... por ese motivo no puedo alegrarme de sus palabras.  
-¿Es una broma?-Le pregunta Sakura san- Eso no puede ser cierto ¿cómo va a ser eso posible?... Hinata es invisible, podrá estar muy voluptuosa pero es tímida y muy simple, jamás consiguió obtener la atención de Naruto, ¿cómo podría conseguir la tuya? –Escuchar su opinión sobre mí me deja estupefacta ¿ella me ve de esta manera? "Simple", pero logré mucho más que ella en todos estos años, quiero decírselo pero ella es impulsiva puede hacerme daño y por consecuencia a mi bebé y no pienso ponerlo en peligro, no me encuentro en condiciones de enfrentarla, así que opto por lo prudente y quedarme callada.  
-Ya que quieres saberlo, esta vez te contestaré a tus estúpidas preguntas, la consiguió exactamente por ser como es- Le responde Sasuke kun, sonrío en mi interior al escuchar su respuesta, yo nunca creí en mí y me puse vendas en los ojos dejándome llevar por comentarios que no eran del todo cierto.  
-¡Tú! – Sakura san voltea a verme en cuánto lo dice, luce furiosa levanta su brazo derecho el mismo con el que hacia el jutsu medico y antes de que pueda reaccionar Sasuke kun le toma el puño evitando que acerté su golpe y dejándolo a centímetros de mi cara.  
Enseguida me levanto, sea por la adrenalina o porque me encuentro mucho mejor gracias a que me atendió. Debo alejarme de ambos hasta saber cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones, aunque de Sakura san ya las conozco.  
-Basta Sakura- Sasuke kun, se posiciona justo frente a mi después de hacer retroceder a Sakura san.  
-No puede ser, ¡no! es una muy mala broma Sasuke kun, tú no puedes ser el padre ¿cuándo?... Era ella a quién escondías, fue ella... por eso su maldita cercanía, por eso ella entendía gran parte de tus gestos... por eso arriesgó su vida por ti y no era simple culpa ¡estabas interesado en ella!... ella fue la persona que escondías en tu casa, por eso no me dejabas verla ¿cómo fui tan tonta? La maldita voz que escuche era de ella, pero no se me ocurrió ¿por qué cómo iba a ser la mojigata de Hinata? ¡Claro, cuando perdió la noción para controlar sus impulsos, ella se dejo ver contigo, no mintió cuando dijo que tenían una cita, por eso se atrevió a besarte en los labios, era normal para ti perra!...-está fuera de sí, y entiendo su enojo pero ella debió entender la posición en la cual se encontraba- Por eso los encontré juntos, porque ustedes se entendían... ¿cómo no me di cuenta que Kurenai se refería a ella?  
Se encuentra pasmada, llorando descontroladamente y muy furiosa... lo siento por ella, pero ahora tengo asuntos más importantes que pelear por un hombre, de hecho nunca fue mi intención pelear contra ella solo se dio, aunque dudo que ella entienda de razones ahora mismo.  
-Sakura- Sasuke kun suena exasperado.  
Comienzo a retroceder si consiguiera llegar hasta Kakashi sensei, quizás él pueda ayudarme.  
-La voy a matar- Le contesta Sakura san, y si esas son sus intenciones no pienso dejárselo fácil, tengo un gran motivo para mantenerme en pie.  
-Sabes bien que no te dejaré dar un solo paso. No me obligues a lastimarte.-Le responde Sasuke kun, dejándome confusa pero haciendo que me sienta mejor al mostrarme su apoyo - ¿Y tú a dónde vas? –Me cuestiona.  
No sé qué decirle no quiero que me detenga, no quiero escuchar sus reclamos, ya sé lo que piensa respecto a ser padre... Sakura san, se desvanece parece estar inconsciente y Sasuke kun se da la vuelta, tiene el sharingan activado da unos pasos hacia mí y sin ser consciente niego con la cabeza y extiendo uno de mis brazos intentado que no siga adelante, temerosa de que ataque.  
-No te me acerques- Le tengo desconfianza, él es otra persona que puede intervenir demasiado con mi bebé... y no quiero que haga nada que pueda lastimarlo, cierra los ojos enfadado y lanza un golpe al tronco de un árbol que enseguida cae haciendo un gran estruendo, estoy asustada esa es la verdad.  
-Contesta lo que te pregunte ¿querías hacer pasar a mi hijo por el hijo del kazekage?- ¿Por qué sigue con eso?  
-No- Él me llama estúpida pero el único estúpido es él.  
-¿Entonces? –Me cuestiona de mala forma.  
-Yo no sabía, me acabo de enterar- Le digo, esperando que ya deje de inventarse ideas disparatadas.  
-¿Cuándo?- pregunta, sé que no confía en mí... bueno ya lo he escuchado antes él está dolido por todo lo sucedido con Gaara, sí tan solo no me hubiera dejado llevar por mi coraje.  
-Ayer- Le respondo bajando un poco la guardia, fui tan responsable como él de lo que está sucediendo.  
Trato de calmar a mi cuerpo que está alterando esperando el momento para huir, pero un dolor en mi vientre hace que me lleve ambas manos al vientre bajando completamente la guardia.  
-Siéntate, tienes que calmarte- Me dice, suena gentil pero su tono aún es amenazante así que supongo que está tratando de no demostrarme su verdadero estado de ánimo.  
-¿Hasta dónde avanzo Sakura?-Me cuestiona mirando mis manos.  
Su actitud me da desconfianza, pero el dolor sigue así que decido dejar de vigilarlo para ver qué está sucediendo, un alivio me recorre al ver que la placenta se encuentra completamente en su lugar, aunque la parte que se desprendió no está fijada completamente va a necesitar tiempo para recuperar la fuerza.  
-Estoy esperando tu respuesta.-Me dice exasperado, y no sé que contestarle temo que aproveche la situación y decida ser él quién termine con este embarazo.  
-¿Te interesa? –Le pregunto molesta, no entiendo por qué desea saberlo él no deseaba esto, obviamente yo tampoco pero nuestra situación es diferente.  
-Hinata, si se te olvida soy el padre-Me responde secamente dejándome sorprendida, ¿él acepta la paternidad completamente?... Si eso debe ser, me siento feliz, pero también triste.  
-Logró que se adhiriera nuevamente a la pared del útero, pero los hilos son débiles... podría volver a desprenderse- Le respondo esperando que mis pensamientos sean ciertos.  
-¿Por qué te hiciste novia de ese pendejo, lo amas?- Me pregunta cambiando totalmente de tema.  
-Ya te lo conteste- Le digo cansada, y decidiendo no mirarle como enemigo parece ser que está preocupado por el bebé... aunque no estoy segura lamentablemente. Me siento a lado de un árbol sin perderle de vista y viene una mejoría muy perceptible, bebito ayuda a mamá - ¿Qué sentido tenía lo nuestro? Lo comprendí todo cuando te vi con ella. Yo era otra más y lo sabía, me lo dijiste... pero creía que había logrado algo más, no solo fue ella sino tu forma de apartarme, eso no podía ser- Le respondo nuevamente, Gaara era lo único bueno que podía hacer.  
-Sakura se presento ese día, pero no paso nada de lo que piensas...- Dice calmado, me impacta su confesión ¿eso era lo que quería aclararme?  
-No me imagine nada ella estaba desnuda y te beso- Le respondo dejando en claro las cosas.  
-Si, no voy a negar eso, pero yo ni siquiera le correspondí, miles de veces intenta besarme y no por eso le correspondo... esa fue una vez más, me desespera por eso subí molesto y tú comenzaste a cuestionarme y no quería volcar en ti mi mal humor y mucho menos ser grosero, sé que lo fui, pero pude ser peor y quería evitar eso.- ¿él no quería tratarme mal? Vaya todo hubiera pensando menos eso, él demuestra sus sentimientos de forma extraña, incluso inversa. -No me diste tiempo de explicarlo, porque gracias a tu maldita sensei me enviaron fuera de la aldea y ya no tuve tiempo de hacerlo... ¿tienes una maldita idea de las miles de veces que imagine volverte a ver? Y cuándo lo conseguí te encuentro besándote con ese cabrón. Te envíe mensajes y tu no los respondiste, al menos no el que te llego.  
¿Quería verme? Así que yo no era la única que contaba los días, sonrío levemente en mi interior... ¿así que por todo eso ha pasado? Lo siento por él, jamás quiero que pase por momentos difíciles.  
-Estaba molesta... me sentí utilizada, cansada. –Le confieso- Además ese mensaje no eran más de instrucciones.- Le digo recordando lo que sentí al leerlo, él sonríe apenas perceptible y de forma farsa.  
-¿No te das cuenta de lo difícil que es para mí decir lo que siento? No es tan fácil para mí, como para ti decir te quiero o te amo. Ni siquiera para mi mismo es fácil reconocer ese tipo de sentimientos, antes de hacerlo luche bastante contra ellos... sé que no fue justo para ti... pero creí que lo comprendías. ¿Tienes idea del impacto de lo que sucedió dentro de mí cuando te vi con él? Eras mi esperanza... pero me traicionaste. – Mi corazón late fuerte al escucharle, incluso emocionado después se tranquiliza cuando me doy cuenta de cómo me mira ahora, me muerdo el labio pensando qué decirle.  
-¿Y tú por qué no puedes comprenderme a mí Sasuke kun? Espere tanto tiempo a escucharte decir algo, todo el mundo me presiona... –Empiezo a decirle desilusionada de ver que lo logré y lo perdí... ¿por qué él no entiende que me equivoque? ... Y me rompo sea por la tensión, por el momento, no lo sé. Siento su cuerpo a mi lado, me abraza dándome su calor... reconfortándome.  
-Ya no tienes que preocuparte, no dejaré que nadie te haga daño... te lo dije hace tiempo- Dice y después me da un beso en la frente, quizás aún podemos estar juntos - Te amo Hyuga cursi, no quiero perderte, te necesito, quiero tenerte a mi lado.- Me susurra al oído y todas las partes de mi corazón se unen, un alivio se instala en mi cuerpo, dejando que todo lo que me estresaba se vaya me abrazo a él por el cuello, agradeciendo silenciosamente por sus palabras.  
-Protégelo, no dejes que nadie lo lastime por favor. - Le pido, anhelando que en verdad lo acepte, si él siente eso por mí, debe sentirlo por el bebé y es lo más importante ahora.  
-Para eso tendrían que ponerte una mano encima y no pienso permitirlo-Su respuesta me reconforta porque ahora no solo yo lucharé porque este pequeñito esté bien.  
-Te diste cuenta ayer que eres madre-Me cuestiona cuando nos sentamos mirando hacia el frente - ¿Cuál es tu situación con Gaara?  
-Aún no se lo digo, en ese momento tenía muchas cosas que pensar... pero jamás pensé en que él fuera el padre. Intentaba ganar tiempo.-Le respondo tratando de resumir toda la situación.  
-Lo voy a solucionar, deja de preocuparte por eso- Dice y posiciona su cara frente a la mía y se acerca a mis labios, me besa lentamente, la electricidad está en mi cuerpo y me siento viva, aunque agotada por todas las emociones vividas.  
-¿Estás bien? –Le pregunto al verle tan abstracto.- Pareces pensativo.  
-Baja de adrenalina quizás-Me dice y luego niega- No pensé que sería padre tan pronto, es extraño no sé cómo tomarlo, es una noticia sorpresiva porque espero que se parezca a ti que sea noble, dulce, cariñosa... y en ese caso no sé si yo pueda ser un buen padre.- Su confesión me dice lo que pasa, lo que él sufre... yo he estado tan preocupada que no he pensado tanto en eso, pero Sasuke kun, si piensas eso quiere decir que serás el mejor padre, lo eres, lo sé.  
-Sé que vas a poner todo tu esfuerzo. Y lo serás, estoy segura... yo espero que se parezca a ti, que sea muy fuerte como tú y que cumpla con tus expectativas... –Le digo esperando que en realidad no se parezca a mí, me interrumpe antes de que termine mi oración.  
-¿Qué es? –Me pregunta, y sonrío por su pregunta.  
-No lo sé aún, es aún muy pequeño o pequeña. –Le contestando pensando en que podría ser, qué nombre puede llevar... si se parece a él será apuesto o guapa...un bebé de Sasuke kun o una bebé. Tan sólo imaginarlo es tan hermoso, imaginarlos...  
Me mira escrupulosamente borrando de su cara algún tipo de emoción dejándome tensa y de la nada me abraza, segundos después hace una invocación se levanta se dirige a Sakura san, la toma en sus brazos la y pone en el halcón, se acerca a mí toma de la mano y me guía hacia donde se encuentran los demás a un paso lento, mientras el halcón se mantiene detrás nuestro.  
-Sasuke kun- Le llamo nerviosa por la actitud que ha tomado nuevamente distante, me mira dejándome claro que espera que continúe hablando.- ¿Qué sucede?- Lanza un suspiro cansino.  
-Pienso que debo hacer, mandarte a la aldea con Kakashi, o llevarte... Sakura estará histérica un rato- Contesta, dejándome sorprendida de qué piense en mí, observo nuestras manos entrelazadas y sonrío levemente.- Siento, haber aceptado a Gaara y causar todo esto.  
-Debí ser más expresivo, ¿cierto? –Me dice- Así que supongo que soy quién debería disculparse- Se detiene poniéndose frente a mí y tomando mis mejillas entre sus manos- Hinata, estoy seguro que no te lo diré con la frecuencia que lo necesites, pero eres realmente importante para mi... Te amo.- Su mirada penetrante tan fija en la mía, haciendo que sus palabras me estremezcan.  
-Yo también te amo Sasuke kun- Le digo poniendo mis manos sobre las suyas.  
Se acerca y me besa suavemente, después dibuja una perceptible sonrisa.  
-Ya lo sabía... tienes un buen gusto- Me dice alardeando.  
-Sasuke kun.-Le contesto increpando.  
Pasa un brazo por mi hombro acercándome a él continuando con el andar lento.  
-Creo que será mejor que regreses con Kakashi, no quiero meterte en problemas con tu padre, tengo que solucionarlo antes- Me susurra al oído- Así que espero que tengas una buena propuesta de matrimonio si planeas desposarme de lo contrario quizás no consigas sacarme un sí- Su aliento cálido mezclado con su tono de voz seductor me distrae del significado de sus palabras por un momento, impidiendo que me concentré adecuadamente.  
-¿Mmmm? –Emito un tanto sorprendida cuando comprendo que planea que nos casemos.- ¿Casarnos?-Le interrogo.  
-Pensé que serías más original al pedírmelo- Me dice con un tono decepcionado -¿O prefieres que te robe?- Me pregunta mientras que su mano que cae por mi pecho juguetea con un mechón de pelo- No creo que eso le agrade a tu padre...  
-¡No! claro que no le gustaría-Le respondo imaginando la situación, mi padre me sacaría de su casa a rastras... pero ¿mi padre aceptaría un matrimonio entre nosotros?  
-Te extrañe mucho gatita- Me dice depositando un beso en mi mejilla, yo le sonrío... su actitud ha cambiado en cierta forma o quizás sea que yo me siento ahora más segura.  
Tomo su mano que juega con mi cabello.  
-Yo a ti Sasuke kun.  
Y de pronto finalmente llegamos al campamento, Sasuke kun retira su brazo de mi cuerpo deshaciendo el abrazo bruscamente mostrándose un poco incomodo.  
-¿Sakura está bien?- Escucho la voz de Kakashi sensei preocupado, mientras se acerca a nosotros, Naruto duerme en el sitio donde se encontraba sentado siendo obvio que le gano el sueño ahí.  
-Deberías dormir Hinata-Me dice Sasuke kun, y decido alejarme de ellos dos.  
-¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunta Kakashi sensei a Sasuke kun, sus voces se escuchan levemente pero puedo seguirlas aún.  
-Se enfrento con unos ninjas-Le responde.  
-Deberíamos tratarla- Le dice Kakashi sensei.  
-¡No!-Le responde Sasuke kun quitándole las manos de encima provocando que Kakashi sensei le mire intrigado- La dormí.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque me estaba dando muchos problemas, Kakashi necesito que mañana te lleves a Hinata iré cerca de ustedes pero Sakura necesita tiempo para asimilar algunas cosas.  
-¿Otra vez? Pensé que habían arreglado todo hasta venían abrazados- Sasuke kun se sonroja levemente y pone una cara incomoda.  
-No es por ella, es por Sakura... de otra forma yo me voy con Hinata y tú te vas con esos dos- Le expone.  
-¿Cómo crees? Parte de mi misión era llevar de vuelta a Hinata a la aldea- Le dice Kakashi sensei.- No seas impulsivo.  
-Entonces llévatela, los seguiré de cerca manteniendo a Sakura alejada de ella.  
-¿Qué paso entre ellas? ¿Sakura ya se dio cuenta?  
Sus voces se convierten en murmullos que no me dejan comprender de que hablan.

POV SASUKE  
¿En qué momento me transformo tanto esta chica? Que importa, le doy un abrazo disfrutando de su cercanía, sé que debo volver quizás esos dos ya se dieron cuenta de nuestra ausencia pero quiero seguir a "solas" con ella, me separo de ella para hacer una invocación no pienso llevar a Sakura en brazos, me levanto y desganado la coloco encima del halcón. Regreso hacia Hinata lentamente, observándola sigue sentada mirando cada una de mis acciones, le extiendo una mano esperando que la tome, en cuanto lo hace hago que se incorpore y comienzo el regreso.  
-Sasuke kun- Me llama alejándome de mis pensamientos -¿Qué sucede?  
Me pregunta, dejo salir una exhalación fastidiada esta es una de las cosas que supongo tendré que aprender a lidiar: dar explicaciones, no tengo idea de cómo lo haré, no es una acción que lleve a cabo.  
-Pienso qué debo hacer mandarte a la aldea con Kakashi, o llevarte... Sakura estará histérica un rato- Le digo resumiendo mis pensamientos.  
\- Siento, haber aceptado a Gaara y causar todo esto.- Dice tomándome por sorpresa, ella es tan humilde y bondadosa. No me agrado que hiciese las cosas de esa forma pero ella es capaz de disculparse, y yo soy incapaz de hacerlo la mayoría de las ocasiones.  
-Debí ser más expresivo, ¿cierto? Así que supongo que soy quién debería disculparse- Le digo siendo claro pero incapaz de pedirle una disculpa abiertamente, me detengo colocándome frente a ella tomo su cara entre mis manos para decirle lo importante que es para mí, miro sus blanquecinos y hermosos ojos - Hinata, estoy seguro que no te lo diré con la frecuencia que lo necesites, pero eres realmente importante para mi... Te amo.  
-Yo también te amo Sasuke kun- Me responde y coloca sus manos encima de las mías, luce tan tierna la beso apenas probando sus labios... si, ella es lo mejor que podía pasarme.  
-Ya lo sabía... tienes buen gusto- Le contesto presumido y jugueteando.  
-Sasuke kun.- Me reprocha en un puchero, conseguí mi objetivo molestarla un poco.  
Nos ponemos nuevamente en camino y la abrazo atrayéndola a mi cuerpo. Siguiendo dándole vueltas al asunto, quiero regresar con ella no perderla de vista, no quiero que vuelva a verse en problemas y mucho menos que nadie vuelva a ponerle una mano encima ya se lo prometí y pienso cumplirlo... pero si nos ven llegar juntos a la aldea puede ser peligroso para ella.  
-Creo que será mejor que regreses con Kakashi, no quiero meterte en problemas con tu padre, tengo que solucionarlo antes- Le digo al oído- Así que espero que tengas una buena propuesta de matrimonio si planeas desposarme de lo contrario quizás no consigas sacarme un sí- Le digo jugueteando pensando en cómo debo hacerlo, quiero que para ella sea inolvidable, que no exista ninguna maldita idea de arrepentimiento.  
-¿Mmmm? –Balbucea atontada.- ¿Casarnos?  
-Pensé que serías más original al pedírmelo- Le respondo siguiendo con mi juego -¿O prefieres que te robe? No creo que eso le agrade a tu padre... –Le digo observando su pelo en mi mano.  
-¡No! claro que no le gustaría- Me interrumpe enseguida, provocando mi diversión, sí tal como lo imagine con mi futuro suegro lo pienso de forma sarcástica.  
-Te extrañe mucho gatita- Le digo besando su mejilla, no quiero volver a tenerla lejos, toma mi mano que descansaba en su pecho con la cual le abrazaba.  
-Yo a ti Sasuke kun.- Responde.  
Sí, eso es lo único que necesito... vuelvo a inclinarme para olisquear su cabello y al incorporarme veo a Kakashi observarnos escrupulosamente, así que inmediatamente me despego de ella, ve al halcón que transporta a Sakura y se levanta inmediatamente.  
-¿Sakura está bien?- Se acerca preguntándonos.  
-Deberías dormir Hinata-Le digo, y ella asiente un tanto insegura.  
-¿Qué sucedió?- Me pregunta Kakashi.  
-Se enfrento con unos ninjas-Le digo.  
-Deberíamos tratarla- Responde acercándose inmediatamente a ella.  
-¡No!-Le digo evitando que la despierte, no quiero otro escándalo. Me mira intrigado esperando la respuesta a mis actos- La dormí.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque me estaba dando muchos problemas, Kakashi necesito que mañana te lleves a Hinata iré cerca de ustedes pero Sakura necesita tiempo para asimilar algunas cosas.- Le digo esperando que no pida más explicaciones.  
-¿Otra vez? Pensé que habían arreglado todo hasta venían abrazados- Me dice con cierto tono socarrón y cansado.  
-No es por ella, es por Sakura... de otra forma yo me voy con Hinata y tú te vas con esos dos.-Le digo fastidiado.  
-¿Cómo crees? Parte de mi misión es llevar de vuelta a Hinata a la aldea. No seas impulsivo.  
-Entonces llévatela, los seguiré de cerca manteniendo a Sakura alejada de ella.-Le espeto.  
-¿Qué paso entre ellas? ¿Sakura ya se dio cuenta?- Me pregunta poniéndose serio.  
-Si- le respondo conciso y dudo bastante antes de decírselo pero finalmente lo hago, necesito un poco de su experiencia en estos asuntos- Kakashi, voy a casarme con ella.  
-¿Qué? –Me dice sorprendido, mi noticia lo tomo desprevenido.  
-Llegando pienso ir a hablar con su padre, ¿piensas ir?-Le interrogo.  
-Si-Contesta enseguida-Claro, pero Sasuke, te recomiendo que antes de hacerlo te dejes ver con ella mínimo un mes, a Hiashi le debe llegar el rumor de un trato entre ustedes, no puedes llegar de la nada a plantearle que te quieres casar con su hija.  
-No creo que haya tanto tiempo, debo agilizar todo esto.  
-¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa Sasuke? Hiashi no cederá fácilmente a su primogénita, no a ti.  
-¡Tsk!-Le digo fastidiado, pero debo aceptar que él tiene más experiencia que yo en estos asuntos- Sakura dijo que puede tener entre un mes y medio a dos meses de embarazo, quiero llevarla conmigo antes de que el viejo se entere, de igual forma tratar de evitarle inconvenientes en la aldea.-Debo admitir que no quiero que la envuelvan en chismes, ella es tan recta fui yo él que llego a perjudicarle.  
-Sasuke, ¿tú cuánto crees que pueda tener? –Ruedo los ojos, es estúpida su pregunta no tengo una maldita idea pudo haber quedado embarazada desde hace tiempo, eleva su mirada al entenderme- Entonces sal con ella una semana, que sea obvio déjate ver con ella, manejaremos que te intereso desde misiones pasadas que la quieres de esposa ya pensaré bien en las palabras correctas para Hiashi... ¿Cómo se enteró Sakura?  
-La hirieron.  
-¡Ah!-Exclama- Un momento ¿cómo te enteraste tú? Solo ayer no querías saber nada de ella por verla con el kazekage.- Le pongo mala cara, exasperado por su interrogatorio y sus comentarios estúpidos.-Ok, ve con ella yo me encargo de la guardia, he descansado lo suficiente, además estoy seguro que Naruto despertará en unas horas ya luego hago el relevo.  
Lo pienso un momento, pero a decir verdad me encuentro cansado no he dormido.  
-Un par de horas, después podré relevarte- Le digo secamente, dejándole a Sakura para que se encargue de ella.  
Me acerco a ella que ya se encuentra en su bolsa de dormir, echo un vistazo a Kakashi, ya colocó a Sakura sobre una bolsa de dormir pero prudentemente nos da la espalda, así que me siento un poco menos incomodo me recuesto encima de su bolsa de dormir tocando parte de su cuerpo inmediatamente busca mi cara.  
-Duerme- Le digo- Dormiré un rato contigo.  
Duda un momento pero después se queda profundamente dormida y yo también. Despierto unas horas después quizás dormí unas cuatro horas, me levanto y voy hacia Kakashi.  
-Descansa, te despertaré cuando sea hora de que pongas en camino- Le digo, se levanta y se va a descansar. -Regreso a lado de Hinata para mantenerme sentado a su lado observándola, paso el tiempo viéndola dormir luce serena.  
Parece que nada le preocupara, pero sé que no es así la conozco bastante bien. Ella es muy trasparente e inclusive en ocasiones un libro abierto, aunque cuando se propone ocultar las cosas lo hace bastante bien... tengo un poco de culpabilidad, me preocupo por ella por lo que le preocupa a ella ¿seré capaz de protegerla? De no causarle tantos problemas, recuerdo como comenzó... me sigue pareciendo tan hermosa, su personalidad no ha cambiado sigue siendo dulce y amable... sé que será una buena madre, intentó protegerlo a pesar de no tener energías, solo quería que Sakura se encargará de él... no puedo fallar debo hacer lo mismo que ella.  
-Ey Sasuke ¿qué haces tan cerca de Hinata? ¿No pensaras propasarte con ella? –Le ruedo los ojos a Naruto, y me doy cuenta que son las seis de la mañana.  
Me levanto para despertar a Kakashi que inmediatamente comprende, vuelvo a Hinata y comienzo a acariciarle el pelo, ella también despierta casi luego, somnolienta me sonríe.  
-Es hora de que vuelvas a la aldea- Le digo, se levanta y empieza a alistar sus cosas le ayudo a doblar su bolsa de dormir para agilizar el proceso.  
-¿Qué pasa? –Se acerca Naruto cuestionándome, pero le ignoro.  
Una vez que se encuentran listos para partir me es imposible cuestionarle:  
-¿Está bien que vayas andando? Podrían irse por aire y así no harías esfuerzo.- Se sonroja por la pregunta.  
-Quizás no es mala idea- Dice Kaskahi- Antes de llegar a Konoha podemos seguir a pie.  
-Yo creo que puedo hacerlo- Dice tímidamente.- Estoy bien ahora.  
-Yo no quiero arriesgarme a que Sasuke use el amaterasu en mí si algo les pasa- Le dice Kakashi, sonrío ladinamente me alegra que entienda cual es su posición hago la invocación para que puedan partir.  
-Entonces hay que despertar a Sakura chan sigue dormida- Dice Naruto con confusión notable en su rostro por lo que presencia.  
-Ni se te ocurra dobe, nosotros aún tardaremos en partir.-Le digo amenazadoramente tomándolo del hombro para evitar que siga andando.  
-¿Qué diablos está sucediendo Sasuke? ¿Por qué?  
Kakashi aprovecha la rabieta de Naruto para partir. Y veo como mi gatita vuelve a alejarse de mí, pero sé que esta ocasión no será por mucho tiempo.  
-¡Ey Sasuke! ¿Qué paso con Hinata? ¿Por qué no vamos con ellos?- Me empieza a gritonear Naruto, ruedo los ojos y le doy la cara poniéndole una expresión fría.  
-¿Por qué te dormiste? ¿Acaso no le dijiste a Kakashi que tú te hacías cargo? –Le reclamo el que se haya quedado dormido toda la noche.  
-¡Ah! Eto verás-Contesta nervioso llevando una mano a la nuca- ¿Pero por qué no seguimos con ellos?-Me cuestiona más calmado.  
-Iremos después- Le contesto secamente.  
A la media hora de que han partido, decido despertar a Sakura.  
-¿Estaba en un genjutsu? –Me pregunta Naruto sorprendido.  
Se despabila poco a poco tratando de ubicarse y recordar que sucedió. Me alejo de ella terminando de alistar mis cosas.  
-¡Sasuke kun!-Me grita Sakura suelto aire cansado sabiendo lo que se avecina.- ¿Dónde diablos está Hinata?  
-Ellos se fueron hace un rato- Le contesta Naruto.  
-¡Es una puta!...  
-¡Sakura chan!-Exclama Naruto sorprendido.  
-¡Sakura! Basta ya- Le digo interrumpiéndolos, cansado de su actitud y bastante molesto- Por una vez por todas ¿vas a entender que no hay posibilidad de algo entre nosotros ayer, hoy y mucho menos mañana?  
-Sakura chan ¿qué pasa?- Le pregunta Naruto confundido por lo que ha dicho, le costará un rato entender a que viene.  
Se queda callada y no aguanta mi mirada, espero que haya comprendido por una vez por todas, ya no pienso seguir aguantando sus estupideces.  
-¿Qué pasa Sasuke? –Me cuestiona Naruto, molesto por la actitud que ha tomado su amada ¡tsk!  
-Apúrense, quiero irme ya.  
Al poco rato partimos Sakura se ha mantenido más apartada para mi suerte.

Al llegar a la hoja nos dirigimos inmediatamente a ver a Tsunade sé que debo actuar rápido, le doy parte de la misión y me voy a mi casa, Hinata debió llegar ayer ¿cómo estará? Decido enviarle una nota preguntándoselo y para mi sorpresa no tarda en contestarme.  
Hola, llegué bien... estamos bien, me siento mucho mejor, también te extraño y te amo. Me parece bien te veo a las 8.  
Al leerla esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. Voy directo a tomarme una ducha, tendré que esperar otra maldita hora para verla nuevamente, me siento mucho más tranquilo de estar aquí cerca de ella, el agua comienza a correr por mi cuerpo cierro los ojos disfrutando de la sensación necesito dormir un poco, me pregunto cuánto más tengo que esperar para volver a tenerla... ¡tsk! Mierda eso tendrá que esperar no sé cuál sea su condición, no había pensado que con esto quizás tenga que abstenerme de cogerla, no me agrada en lo absoluto esa idea... por lo pronto tendré que satisfacerme solo.  
Un poco antes de las 8 decido salir, en la nota que le envié le propuse vernos para cenar en el BBQ quizás me adelante de más ya que aún faltan 8 minutos para las ocho elijo una mesa de las de en medio, en el transcurso de nuestro regreso decidí hacer caso a la recomendación de Kakashi quiero intentar que esto se vea lo menos sospechoso posible.  
Finalmente la veo entrar al lugar buscándome con la mirada, apenas le doy una perceptible sonrisa y camina hacia mi dejándome apreciar su belleza definitivamente no pude tener más suerte ella es perfecta, por un momento olvide porque me trae loco, últimamente solo he pensado en... nuestra nueva situación y en nuestro hijo, asimilando la noticia no he sido un chico inmaduro completamente pero ahora mismo no me siento del todo completamente preparado para eso, pero tengo dos puntos a mi favor uno es que aún cuento de un poco de tiempo antes de que en verdad mi rol cambie, y dos la tengo a ella, con ella todo irá bien.  
-Hola- Me dice sentándose mirando el lugar que elegí un poco extrañada.  
-¿Qué pasa?- Le cuestiono a sabiendas el motivo, pero no quiero comentarle el por qué he decidido hacer pública nuestra relación no quiero que piense que me he visto presionado, sé que a ninguna mujer le agradaría el motivo.  
Niega levemente con la cabeza.  
-Me alegra verte- Dice en un susurro observando nuevamente el lugar.  
-A mi más- Le contesto pareciendo desinteresado hay cosas que no puedo cambiar- ¿Enserio te encuentras bien?  
-Si- Contesta enseguida, hago una seña para que me traigan lo que ordene hace un momento. -¿Cómo te encuentras? Luces cansado.  
En esta ocasión soy quien le niega con la cabeza.  
-Estoy bien Hinata, estaba preocupado por ti.  
-Estamos bien- Me contesta enseguida, supongo que para ella es un poco más sencillo manejar el embarazo, se la pasa hablando en plural.  
Su mirada se queda fija en mi, arqueo una ceja intentando descifrar qué pasa por su cabeza y se sonroja.  
-¿Quieres dormir conmigo hoy? –Le cuestiono sin pensarlo. Se sonroja y sonríe tímidamente, nos traen la orden.  
-Tengo que regresar a mi casa, pude conseguir que Neji nisan me dejara salir sola pero si no llego a casa me buscará por debajo de las piedras.  
-Tengo mis medios- Le digo mientras observo como coloca la carne lentamente me sonríe dulcemente.  
-Sé que sí- Responde de forma juguetona, pongo mi cara seductora y lo consigo una vez más su rubor, me encanta verla de ese modo.  
-Eso es desventaja. –Me dice mostrándose afectada, enarco una ceja exigiéndole que se explique -Usas tus encantos para cohibirme.- Su comentario me hace reír levemente.  
-Es una defensa para no verme totalmente desarmado ante los tuyos- Me mira sorprendida por mi respuesta, y decido darle la vuelta a la carne y privarme un rato de su cara para ver el lugar.  
Me encuentro las desagradables miradas de los comensales del lugar puestas en nosotros, esto es lo que quería pero no sabía que sería tan fastidioso.  
-Sasuke, ¿qué sucede?- Me pregunta tomando la mano que deje sobre la mesa, atrayéndome de nuestro ambiente obteniendo mi atención.  
-Nada gatita, solo estoy cansado- Le respondo buscando una salida y decidiendo seguir con esto, ella no tiene la culpa de esto y decidí hacerlo de esta forma no voy a echarme para atrás.  
-Entonces cenemos rápido, para que puedas ir a descansar.- Sugiere.  
-No tan rápido, pasemos un rato aquí.-Le contesto  
Empezamos a comer, al poco rato comenzamos a juguetear y me enfoco solo en ella hasta que siento una mirada persistente y decido ver quien me mira de esa forma, me encuentro a Sakura con un semblante molesto en una mesa cercana con Ino, ¡Tsk! Sigue jodiendo pero parece que ha decidido dejar de molestar abiertamente.  
En cuánto pago la cuenta salgo del lugar caminamos hacia la mansión Hyuga, ante unas cuantas miradas curiosas y algunas que intentan ser disimuladas, ella también lo nota pero parece ser que ha decidido no tomarles mucha importancia, intento hacer lo mismo pero me es imposible quitar mi cara de fastidio hacia ellos.  
En cuanto llegamos a la puerta de la casa, le digo en casi un murmullo "te veo más tarde" Me mira algo cómplice con notoria alegría y se introduce. Regreso a mi mansión disfrutando del paisaje, al llegar a la mansión decido realizar la limpieza y lavar la ropa, cuando termino miro el reloj de la sala y pasa de la una ¡mierda! no me di cuenta de cómo paso el tiempo de rápido me traslado hasta su habitación, la lamparita de noche se encuentra encendida y ella parece haberse quedado dormida acurrucada con una manta, dibujo una sonrisa al verla.  
Me acerco hacia ella decidido a llevarla a mi cuarto, el suyo sigue pareciéndome incomodo, en cuánto pongo mis manos en su cuerpo se despierta pero al abrir los ojos ya se encuentra en mi cama, le sonrío.  
-Sasuke kun pensé que no irías- Dice mirando mi habitación.  
Empiezo a recostarme encima de su cuerpo, comenzando a besar su cuello lentamente.  
-Me entretuve- Le explico llevando sus brazos arriba de su cabeza.  
Rozo mi nariz contra la suya, termino de posarme utilizando mis rodillas sobre el colchón para detenerme dejándola en medio, cierro los ojos tratando de detener el proceso de excitación no teniendo mucho éxito ¡maldición! Comienza a acariciarme los brazos con sus manos sonrío al entender lo que pasa por su cuerpo, suelto sus manos llevando las mías a sus torneadas piernas, disfrutando de su suave piel trae puesto un pequeño short negro deportivo y una camiseta de tirantes morada. Me abraza sugerentemente y decido detener esto antes de que no pueda pararme.  
Me recuesto a su lado cubriéndonos con una manta, tomándola de tal forma que su espalda quede pegada a mi pecho, se acomoda de tal forma que quedamos de cucharita abrazándola firmemente, cierro los ojos y me quedo dormido.  
Despierto después de las cinco de la mañana por el ruido que provoca el viento afuera, el cuarto se encuentra pobremente iluminado por la luz de la luna parece que el clima ha cambiado nuevamente suelto a Hinata estirándome un poco apenas se mueve un poco y sigue en su sueño. Después de un rato me siento recargándome en la cabecera, la situación me tiene estresado, se gira la observo de reojo y su mano se traslada a mi abdomen desnudo.  
-¿Estás bien? –Me pregunta aún adormilada.  
-¿Qué haces despierta?-Le cuestiono aún mirando al frente.  
-¿Tú por qué estas despierto?  
-He dormido suficiente- Le contesto arqueando el cuello y mirando el techo.  
Se incorpora, sentándose a mi lado tomando con una de sus manos mi cuello obligándome a verla perdiéndome en su mirada y me besa tiernamente los labios suficiente para ponerme duro al instante, mis manos se mueven solas posándose en sus caderas atrayéndola más a mi cuerpo, convirtiendo su beso en un beso demandante, subo mis manos a sus pechos masajeándolos, disfrutándolos deja escapar un ruidito de su garganta pidiendo oxigeno, me escondo en su cuello y me sorprende besándome el lóbulo de la oreja, le quito la camiseta permitiendo que exista un verdadero contacto en nuestra piel, sin perder más tiempo le guío para que vuelva a recostarse le quito el pequeño short acariciándola, tocando su piel aterciopelada, besando cada parte de su cuerpo, al deshacerme de mis prendas y de las ultimas que le quedaban me coloco entre sus piernas jadeando, deseoso por hundirme en ella... y lo hago la penetro lentamente perdiéndome en su húmeda y acogedora vagina, ella gime en cuanto me siente en su entrada levanta su pelvis para encontrarme sus manos se aferran a mi espalda, lo disfruta tanto como yo, mantengo un ritmo lento usando el poco autocontrol que me queda estoy consciente que he sido un imprudente aún no sé cómo se encuentra, pero ya no podía seguir deteniéndome a pensar en eso, lo único que quiero es sentirla, hacerla mía, perderme en ella... las contracciones de su vagina por su orgasmo me elevan al éxtasis haciendo que me vierta en ella, espero un momento a que mi cuerpo se normalice antes de salir y recostarme a su lado, inmediatamente me abraza recostándose de lado.  
-¿Estás bien? –Le pregunto y asiente con su cabeza sonriente rozando su nariz en mi pecho-¿Está bien que lo hagamos? –Le cuestiono, porque no tengo idea de cómo se encuentra en realidad y quiero salir de una vez por toda de esta incertidumbre.  
Encoje los hombros y se pone pensativa, después sonríe levemente.  
-Supongo que lo preguntas por lo que paso, cuando se desprendió parte de la placenta... ahora se encuentra más adherida. Solo un movimiento realmente brusco podría volver a causarme problemas quizás algún golpe, caída o algo por el estilo- Dice pausadamente.  
Su explicación me deja bastante conforme yo necesitaba saberlo, me compone mi estado de humor.  
-Debo regresar a casa, pronto van a comenzar las actividades debo estar ahí.  
No me agrada la idea, pero opto por hacerle caso no sin antes darle un beso.  
A eso de las once de la mañana me dirijo a reunirme con la vieja de Tsunade, me mando llamar pero encuentro a Hinata que sale de la academia, parece que fue a dejarle algo a uno de sus excompañeros de equipo, pasamos por un helado antes de despedirnos, aunque es un antojo estúpido quise cumplírselo ¿así que a esto se referían con los antojos propios del embarazo? Al verla mirando a ese niño con esa carita, tuve que ceder. Nos despedimos y voy directo para ver a Tsunade, en el pasillo me encuentro a Kaskahi se encuentra sentado parece ser que revisa algunos documentos.  
Antes de entrar a la oficina escucho una conversación, que inmediatamente me pone alerta y hace que siga ahí en silencio.  
-¿Qué? –Escucho a Tsunade preguntar contrariada.  
-Si, Tsunade sama, debe hacer algo para detener a Sakura... de otra forma le dirá todo a Hiashi sama estaba bastante ofuscada.  
-Sakura, llámala.- Le contesta.  
-No me está entendiendo Tsunade sama, Sakura va camino a la mansión Hyuga para decirle del embarazo de Hinata.  
¡Mierda! golpeo la pared furioso contra Sakura ¿así que sigue queriendo causar problemas? ¡Mierda! Veo a Kakashi aparecer en el pasillo y la puerta de la oficina se abre, pero no tengo tiempo que perder debo ir a parar a Sakura.  
Salgo corriendo del lugar con una sola dirección pero para mi maldita mala suerte no encuentro a Sakura en mi camino, llego a las afueras de la mansión confundido y algo temeroso, un cuidador Hyuga de la entrada me observa extrañado.  
-¿Buscas a Sakura?- Me cuestiona de pronto y asiento levemente.- Hace unos diez minutos que partió hacia allá- Dice señalándome la dirección contraria.  
Por eso no me la encontré ¡mierda! ¿Se habrá atrevido?  
-¿Entró?- Le cuestiono.  
-Si, estuvo un rato aquí- Contesta, pero a pocos segundos se escucha un grito que no pertenece a la chiquilla hermana de Hinata, y yo sé muy bien a quién pertenece esa voz.  
-¡Padre, ¿qué pasa?!  
Miro al cuidador que se encuentra intrigado pero no se mueve de su lugar, no pienso esperar así que doy un salto para posarme en el techo de las paredes que cubren a la mansión, el maldito cuidador intenta hacerme un alboroto pero no dudo en dormirlo. Entonces lo veo... la rabia se hace presente, el viejo trae a Hinata por el pelo la avienta hacia el jardín ella cae de rodillas.  
-Hiashi sama, ¿qué sucede?-Sale detrás de ellos Neji.  
Hiashi se acerca a Hinata y le da una bofetada, ella se lleva una mano a su mejilla roja por el golpe y luce confundida.  
-Padre, ¿qué pasa? –Pregunta Hanabi.  
Neji se acerca aún más haciendo que el viejo se gire para verlo y retroceda algunos pasos.  
-¡Déjenme a solas, vayan adentro!- Les ordena, los dos se miran entre ellos dudando de obedecerle.  
-¿Qué hice padre?-Le pregunta Hinata discretamente.  
-¡¿Qué hiciste?!-Le pregunta furioso dispuesto a volver a poner de nueva cuenta su mano solo que en esta ocasión en la otra mejilla.  
Antes de que lo logré me muevo, posicionándome frente a ella deteniendo el golpe con mi mano derecha, el mangekyu activado listo para lo que ese cabrón quiera.  
-¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!- Le digo molesto, tratando de contener mi furia pero mis palabras salen de mala forma aún.  
-Uchiha- Escucho la voz de Neji.  
El viejo activa su byakugan.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- Susurra Hinata, sorprendida por haber aparecido de la nada, aún no entiende porque su padre está furioso pero yo sí.  
-Tengo un asunto familiar que resolver, no es tu asunto Uchiha- Dice el viejo librándose de mi agarre ¿así que Sakura solo dijo lo que le convenía? Neji me mira meditando.- Lo que decida hacer o no, no es de tu incumbencia, no sé quién te dejo entrar pero no eres bienvenido.  
-Sasuke kun, vete por favor- La escucho decir con la voz cortada, la volteo a ver su mejilla sigue roja aún hincada en el suelo sobresaltada y notablemente asustada, maldito viejo.  
-Uchiha, ¿qué quieres?- Me cuestiona Neji, lo miro reptante y decide seguir hablando.- Si la buscabas es obvio que no puede atenderte...  
-Y no te atenderá- Se entromete el viejo.- No vuelvas a buscarla que tu relación con ella sea meramente profesional.- Ese viejo logra irritarme fácilmente- Ahora vete, ya te he dicho que no eres bien recibido.  
-Vámonos- Le ordeno a Hinata, que me mira sorprendida no pienso irme sin ella.  
-¡Bastardo! –Me grita Hiashi, lanzándome un golpe.  
Por más buen ninja que sea no logrará atraparme, así que retrocedo lo suficiente alejándome de su rango de alcance tomando a Hinata por la cadera pero posicionándola nuevamente detrás de mí.  
-Eres una cualquiera- Le grita Hiashi molesto, es obvio que ya ato cabos y entendió el motivo de mi presencia.  
-Ppadre- Contesta nerviosa, Neji enarca una ceja y su hermana voltea a ver a su padre confundida.  
-¿Es de él? Bastante deshonra has cometido, y pensé que no podrías hacer las cosas peores ¿pero te embarazas de él? Arrastrando nuestro apellido, tu linaje ¿entregándote indebidamente a un renegado? Estoy decepcionado de ti. –Le dice, ¡tsk! Mierda quería evitarle esto, pero no iba a permitir que siguiera poniéndole las manos encima.- Tú debiste hacer algo y ella siento tan idiota se dejo envolver- Me dice, acercándose parece que no se calmara hasta que tengamos una pelea.  
-Aléjate- Le digo a Hinata apenas perceptible.  
-Saasuke...- Comienza a decirme.  
-¡Ya! ¿no querías que lo protegiera? Haz lo mismo-Le ordeno y comienza a dar unos pasos hacia atrás.  
Antes de que empecemos una pelea se aparece la vieja Tsunade, su ayudante y Kaskahi.  
-Hiashi, Sasuke- Nos llama Tsunade- Deténganse.  
-¿Qué ha pasado? –Me cuestiona Kakashi.  
-Hokage, tengo un asunto que resolver- Le dice Hiashi con cierto eje de disculpa tratando de decirle amablemente que no se entrometa.  
-Sé tu asunto- Le responde Tsunade- entiendo tu molestia, pero Sasuke no ha huido está dispuesto a dar la cara ¿no es así? –Enarco una ceja por su cuestionamiento.  
-Así es... él quiere tomar a Hinata como su esposa- El silencio se rompe por la frase de Kakashi, abriendo paso a otro.  
-Hiashi, tengamos una reunión ahora tú, Sasuke, su sensei y yo, en privado.  
El viejo no se ve conforme, y yo tampoco lo estoy de dejar a Hinata sola.  
-Yo me quedo con ella- Dice Shizune, al darse cuenta que no la pierdo de vista.  
Sin muchas ganas igual que el viejo me introduzco en la mansión Hyuga. Nos adentramos a un despacho, él viejo se sienta detrás de un gran escritorio notablemente molesto y contrariado, Tsunade toma asiento frente a él, Kaskahi igual, pero yo decido quedarme en pie.  
-Hiashi, ¿qué solución propones? Ya hemos dicho la nuestra, Sasuke está dispuesto a casarse con tu hija de esta forma podríamos evitar el escándalo.  
-No estoy dispuesto a dejar que esté tome a mi hija en matrimonio- Responde firmemente, mirándome con odio y su mirada es en cierta forma correspondida.  
-¿Por qué?- Cuestiona Kakashi.  
-No es digno de mi hija, es un renegado. –Contesta.  
-¿Qué pasará cuando el embarazo de Hinata sea inevitable?- Le cuestiona Tsunade.  
-No sucederá, se interrumpirá ese embarazo- Contesta serenamente, mis manos se convierten en puños de ninguna manera pienso permitirlo, mi mal humor es evidente ya que Tsunade me mira tratando de reprimirme, pero eso no va a funcionar.  
-Hiashi- Dice de forma desaprobatoria- Es cierto que Sasuke cometió un error hace tiempo pero ha demostrado su voluntad del fuego, es tan digno de merecer a Hinata como su esposo, es un ninja tan fuerte o más que el propio Naruto, de un clan imponente ¿qué más quieres?- Le cuestiona.- Además, ya está hecho Hinata está embarazada ¿cómo le conseguirás un esposo adelante?  
-No lo tendrá, después de su deshonra pasará a formar parte de la familia secundaria no merece ninguna consideración...  
-No le vas a volver a poner una mano encima- Le espeto furioso, fastidiado esto es una pérdida de tiempo debería llevármela ahora mismo y terminar esto.  
-¡Sasuke!- Me regaña Tsunade por dejarme llevar.  
-En tal caso, ¿solo te opones al matrimonio por tu orgullo? –Le cuestiona Tsunade, él la mira malhumorado.  
Se lleva una mano a la barbilla mirándome fijamente, suspirando contrariado guardando silencio un buen rato volviendo el ambiente más incomodo.  
-Hinata, es el vivo retrato de su madre física e interiormente... es mi amada hija- Me dice provocando que enarque una ceja ¿amada hija? ¿Qué sucedería si la odiara?- Debo admitir- Dice mirando a Tsunade y a Kakashi- que parece ser que al Uchiha le interesa, de alguna forma ha llegado hasta aquí, ¿pero dime tú qué es ella para ti? –Su pregunta me agarra desprevenido, me incomoda que sea tan directo en un tema con el cual no me abro y menos con dos testigos.  
-Mi luz, la mujer que amo y la madre de mi hijo- Le respondo conciso, sosteniéndole la mirada, dejándolo salir.  
Me mira sin cambiar su expresión, finalmente pestañea y parece deliberar.  
-Está bien- Dice de pronto- Si quieres casarte con ella, se llevará a cabo dentro de un mes. Ahora comprenderán que necesito tratar un asunto familiar.- Nos dice.  
-No pienso irme sin ella- Le digo, no confío en ese viejo, no en sus intenciones. Me mira sorprendido pero recompone su postura.  
-Es evidente que no podrás llevártela de aquí sin tomarla como tu esposa, aunque la has deshonrado no volverás a hacerlo, ella se comportará de ahora en adelante como debe.- Dice secamente.  
-Sasuke, seguramente mañana podrán reunirse para empezar los preparativos- Dice Tsunade poniéndose de pie.  
-No voy a permitir que vuelvas a ponerle una mano encima, me voy con ella.- Le informo.  
El viejo me mira serenamente, Tsunade me ve comprendiendo el por qué de mi preocupación.  
-Hiashi no le hará ningún daño a Hinata, sellarla provocaría un escándalo mismo que ya decidió evitar, sobre tu hijo tampoco tomara ninguna acción, después de todo su unión dará vida a un ser poderoso hijo de los dos clanes con el poder ocular más poderoso de Konoha, estoy segura que Hiashi quiere ver el resultado igual que todos.-Dice advirtiendo a ambos.  
-Uchiha, no agotes mi paciencia- Dice Hiashi- Lo que haga o no con mi hija es mi problema, sin embargo te doy mi palabra que la tendrás a ella y ...-Duda de sus palabras, le cuesta sacarlas- no haré nada en contra del embarazo, ahora necesito tratar ese asunto en familia.  
No quiero irme pero finalmente Kakashi me convence, al llegar al jardín puedo verla sentada en la entrada a su lado se encuentra Shizune y del otro Neji, su hermana al frente.  
-Hinata- Le hablo en cuanto la chiquilla posa sus ojos en mí.  
Ella voltea a verme y se levanta.  
-Chicos, su padre quiere hablar con ustedes- Dice Tsunade avanzando a la puerta principal, Kakashi le sigue y Shizune se levanta alcanzándolos.  
Esos dos me miran inseguros y le indico a Hinata que me siga, alejándola levemente de esos dos que siguen mirándome hoscos.  
-Te enviaré un halcón va a vigilar toda la situación, si llega a suceder algo no duces en comentarlo tendrá un jutsu especial, ten cuidado, debo irme ahora... parece que todo se soluciono- Le digo concisamente, tomo su mano luce asustada y no comprende mis palabras- Te amo, voy a cuidarlos- digo siguiendo mi camino.


	45. Helados de chocolate

POV HINATA

Me introduzco en la bolsa de dormir aún queriendo escucharles mi curiosidad puede más, pero es imposible acaricio mi vientre preguntándome si mi bebé podrá en estos momentos sentir y pensar... no lo sé, sé que en algún momento él podrá escucharme, cierro los ojos imaginándole una hermosa cara con grandes ojos oscuros, tal como en aquella fotografía que vi de Sasuke kun de pequeño, así lo visualizo...Sasuke kun se recuesta muy cerca de mí, sobresaltándome un poco extrayéndome de esas ilusiones, antes de poder verle su voz se hace presente, confirmándolo es él.

-Duerme, dormiré un rato contigo- ¿Aquí con ellos? Se ha acomodado... agradezco que mi cara no pueda verse porque debo estar completamente roja, pero me siento feliz de tenerle cerca muy cerca que todo este quedando atrás que todo se esté solucionando...

Comienzo a sentir la mano de Sasuke kun acariciarme el cuero cabelludo, me dejo llevar por la agradable sensación y decido verle está frente a mi mirándome serio pero sonriendo levemente apenas perceptible aunque no lo parezca, sé que es así... ¿él no dormía del otro lado? ¿Qué hace ahí?

-Es hora de que vuelvas a la aldea- Me dice contestando mis dudas, lo entiendo y me despabilo del sueño y me pongo de inmediato a recoger todo, Sasuke kun me ayuda, y me es inevitable sentirme bien y un tanto embelesada.

-¿Qué pasa? –Naruto kun le pregunta pero él le ignora... si debe ser bastante extraño verle ayudarme.

Niego con la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos debo concentrarme en mis cosas, cuidar de Sasuke kun y Naruto kun no es buena idea con todo lo que debo realizar.

-¿Está bien que vayas andando? Podrían irse por aire y así no harías esfuerzo.- Me cuestiona usando un tono autoritario, pero su pregunta me apena, veo las miradas de Naruto kun y Kakashi posadas en mí me ruborizo... me hace sentir algo incomoda ya que pone cuidados de más sobre mí, yo no estoy tan mal bueno soy capaz o eso creo.

-Quizás no es mala idea, antes de llegar a Konoha podemos seguir a pie.-Responde Kakashi sensei primero.

-Yo creo que puedo hacerlo, estoy bien ahora.-Me apuro a responderles, por alguna razón me siento agobiada de sus atenciones.

-Yo no quiero arriesgarme a que Sasuke use el amaterasu en mí si algo les pasa- Interviene Kakashi sensei dejando tajada la conversación, miro a Sasuke kun suplicante pero él observa a su sensei satisfecho y sé que no tendrá caso mi opinión... quizás debería darles el beneficio de la duda y cuidarme un poco de más en esta ocasión, dándome como explicación que ayudará a una sanación pronta.

-Entonces hay que despertar a Sakura chan sigue dormida- Escucho a Naruto kun, parece preocupado.

-Ni se te ocurra dobe, nosotros aún tardaremos en partir.-Le responde Sasuke kun, agarrándolo por el hombro impidiendo que siga avanzando hacia ella.

-¿Qué diablos está sucediendo Sasuke? ¿Por qué? -No tarda en cuestionarle enfurruñado y haciendo escandalo.

Kakaski sensei toma mi mochila y me apresura para subir al halcón que hace un rato invocó Sasuke kun, le da la señal que partamos mientras veo como Naruto kun sigue preguntándole a Sasuke kun qué sucede... empezamos a apartarnos, le veo exasperado por la actitud de Naruto, pero antes de que le pierda de vista voltea hacia nosotros, dedicándome una mirada que me cautiva, le sonrío y lo pierdo definitivamente de vista.

Mi corazón esta vuelto loco, han pasado muchas cosas... sé que aún debo dar explicaciones, no tengo una idea de que debo decirle a mi padre del porqué no seguiré a lado de Gaara. Pero me siento más fuerte mucho más, estoy decidida a proteger a mi bebé ahora después de lo que acontecido anoche sé que definitivamente lo lograré con su ayuda, nuestro bebé definitivamente va a estar bien.

Kakashi sensei, se muestra en el camino discreto concentrado en sus pensamientos. En cuanto nos reunimos con Tsunade sama le da parte de su misión, después yo lo hago rápidamente, siento su mirada penetrante pero aún así no dice nada relevante y me manda a casa a descansar.

Al llegar a la mansión me da la bienvenida Ko kun y Meri chan no tarda en irme a buscar a mi habitación, no tengo mucha hambre pero admito que Sakura san tiene razón y no me he alimentado muy bien así que acepto que me lleve comida a la habitación, me alimentaré correctamente quiero cuidarme y hacer todo correctamente por el bien de mi bebè.

Me doy un delicioso baño, aún un tanto preocupada de cómo manejar la situación... pensando en todo lo acontecido, sintiéndome especial y única, él está conmigo tengo su amor y un bebé que crece dentro de mí no puedo dejar de tenerlo en mente.

 _Gatita, ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué tal tu viaje? Te he extrañado. Te amo ¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo? Podríamos vernos en el BBQ a las 8... Si estas indispuesta está bien, podrá ser después._

Repaso una vez más la pequeña hoja que aunque no se encuentra firmada sé bien quien la ha enviado, sonrío inconscientemente emocionada de recibir noticias suyas aunque no comenta en sí nada de él, observo animada el pequeño halcón que espera mi respuesta posado en el barandal del balcòn y corro para escribir una pequeña contestación siendo concisa, esperando que reciba pronto mi respuesta... ansiosa de verle nuevamente, voy hacia al armario viendo la ropa, decidiendo que ponerme ya que quiero lucir linda pero termino eligiendo un conjunto sencillo.

Intento salir desapercibida pero fallo al estar a poco pasos de la puerta de la casa.

-Hinata sama, ¿va a salir?- La voz de mi nisan hace que me sobresalte, volteo a verle un poco apenada y recibo una pequeña sonrisa de su parte.

-S si- Le respondo intentando no lucir sospechosa.

-En ese caso, necesito un minuto y podremos ir a donde desee.- Me responde dispuesto a tomar camino hacia las habitaciones.

-No es necesario nisan, cenaré con alguien- Le respondo incapaz de decirle una mentira pero mucho más de decirle la verdad.

Me mira extrañado, sopesando si preguntarme con quién aunque desea hacerlo no se atreve.

-¿Estará bien?- Me pregunta finalmente.

-Hai- Le respondo, siguiendo mi camino consciente de que aún se debate por seguirme, aunque parece dejarlo ir, ya que no siento que me persiga.

Después de asegurarme que mi nisan no ha decidido escoltarme, decido ir al restaurant estoy bastante ansiosa de verle, mi corazón late fuerte así que cada paso que doy no es suficiente y no me acerca como quisiera al lugar. Cuando llegó miro a todas direcciones buscándole en las mesas de atrás, pero me llevo la sorpresa de que se encuentra frente a mí, me sonríe y sigo andando hacia él.

-Hola- Le saludo en cuanto me siento en el asiento, observo el lugar que se encuentra a mediana ocupación.

-¿Qué pasa?- Me pregunta y dejo de observar, me parece un poco extraño que haya elegido este lugar pero decido no comentarlo. Niega levemente con la cabeza.

-Me alegra verte- Le digo observando nuevamente el establecimiento.

-A mi más- Dice escuetamente- ¿Enserio te encuentras bien?- Me pregunta casi enseguida y me pongo a pensar si yo lucía mal, pero no era así.

-Si- Le contesto, me mira fijamente como si tratase de leer mi mente y a continuación hace un ademán al encargado del lugar. Sasuke kun, luce con unas grandes ojeras y evidentemente cansado -¿Cómo te encuentras? Luces cansado.

-Estoy bien Hinata, estaba preocupado por ti.-Dice después de negar con la cabeza, luce muy serio y comienzo a preocuparme sus palabras dicen una cosa pero él luce en desacuerdo... quizás, no estoy segura, quizás se deba al cansancio.

-Estamos bien- Le respondo enseguida, si estaba preocupado por mí debe saber que estoy ahora mucho mejor... arquea una ceja, tomando una facción mucho más atractiva, de por si él solo lo es... me sonrojo al ver que no me quita la mirada de encima.

-¿Quieres dormir conmigo hoy? –Me pregunta cuando un ayudante se acerca a nosotros, probablemente escuchó su cuestionamiento por lo cual me siento apenada, pero finge no hacerlo o en realidad no le escucho ya que deja la carne y se aleja como si nada.

-Tengo que regresar a mi casa, pude conseguir que Neji nisan me dejara salir sola pero si no llego a casa me buscará por debajo de las piedras.-Le respondo cuando el mesero se encuentra lejos de nosotros.

-Tengo mis medios- Me dice con un tono bastante sugerente de lo que es capaz de hacer, me hace sonreír su afirmación... comienzo a colocar la carne en el asador.

-Sé, que sí- Le digo aún divertida por sus palabras. Le miro y ahí tiene otra cara que me desarma ¿es acaso esto justo?

-Eso es desventaja. – Le reclamo, pone cara de no entenderme -Usas tu encanto para cohibirme.- Le digo y sonríe, vuelvo a escuchar su risa y me concentro intentando escucharle atentamente pero solo fue un poco, toma una postura mucho más relajada haciendo que sienta que le he recuperado nuevamente.

-Es una defensa para no verme totalmente desarmado ante los tuyos- Me dice dejándome impactada, huye del contacto visual prestándole atención a la carne, dibujo una sonrisa en mi cara, él me hace sentir tan especial.

Y de la nada vuelve a ponerse de mal humor, miro una de sus manos que ha dejado sobre la mesa, la tomo entre las mías para robar su atención de las mesas contiguas.

-Sasuke kun, ¿qué sucede?

-Nada gatita, solo estoy cansado- Me dice mirándome fijamente y volviendo a tener una actitud más agradable hacia mí pero creoque miente.

-Entonces cenemos rápido, para que puedas ir a descansar.- Le digo, volviendo a revisar la carne.

-No tan rápido, pasemos un rato aquí.-Me contesta enseguida dándome una mirada reconfortante, ¿qué te sucede Sasuke kun? Esta comportándose extraño, por momentos siento que se siente bien estando conmigo y por otros me da la impresión de que algo le molesta... tranquila solo necesita descansar intento meterme esa idea.

No tarda en atraerme de mis pensamientos, me encuentro una leve sonrisa en su rostro, empezamos a cenar y a platicar de nuestro regreso a Konoha y ahí tengo de regreso a un Sasuke kun despreocupado, juguetón y hasta cierto punto consentidor si se le puede llamar de esa forma.

En cuanto terminamos paga y me acompaña a la mansión, aunque vuelve a molestarse y esta vez consigo entender el porqué, en cierta forma somos el centro de atención algunos aldeanos nos prestan más atención de la necesaria aunque no vamos tomados de la mano ni siendo evidentes nos encontramos solos... y Uchiha Sasuke acompaña a una Hyuga a su mansión o el simple hecho de acompañarnos, ¡claro por eso en el local estaba incomodo! ¡Oh, lo siento por él! Pienso en qué decirle pero nada viene a mi mente, simplemente me encuentro otra vez nerviosa con él ¿por qué me pasa aún esto? Y cuando pienso que no habrá más que un hasta luego, dice entre sus labios:

-Te veo más tarde- Entonces volverá, le sonrío demostrándole que entendí que quiere decirme y me introduzco a la mansión, el vigilante mira extrañado a Sasuke kun que sigue andando para recuperar su camino.

Entro sonriente deseosa de estar en mi cuarto ¿estará ya ahí?

-¿Qué te pasa Hinata?- Hanabi me cuestiona parándose frente a mí a unos cuantos metros de mi habitación.

-N nada- Le respondo me mira extrañada, pero luce algo triste. -¿Te sucede algo hermanita?- Esta vez me dedica una mirada con cierto aire fastidiado.

-No puedo conseguir hacer una técnica que padre me ha enseñado.- Dice cabizbaja ¿así que se debe a eso? Padre es bastante estricto al respecto, lo recuerdo bien.

-Seguro pronto lo lograrás, ya verás- Le digo tratando d tranquilizarla- Solo descansa un poco y vuelve a intentarlo.

-Hinata, ¿cómo le haces para no darte por vencida? Entrenas cada día, cada hora aunque ya no tengas fuerzas, aunque ya no puedas vuelves a levantarte, aún sabiendo que no eres fuerte... ¿qué es lo que te mueve?

Sus palabras me sorprenden ¿ella me ha observado? Sé que en cierto momento no tuve su fuerza física ni habilidades pero eso ha cambiado... y no volverá a ser de esa forma.

-Yo quería cumplir las expectativas de padre... Naruto kun me motivó, él nunca se daba por vencido a pensar de que no tenía grandes talentos como yo, o al menos no tan visibles, no es un genio y siempre lo conseguía, ver su fuerza de voluntad logrando tocar lo que deseaba... comprendí que tenía esforzarme si quería lograrlo.- Le digo recordando esa parte de mi vida.

-Si... ¿pero cómo le haces para levantarte aunque ya no puedas?- Me cuestiona de nueva cuenta.

-Es mi camino ninja...-Me llevo las manos al vientre reconociendo que ahora tengo un motivo aún más grande para seguir levantándome- Por mi misma, para demostrarles de lo que soy capaz.- Le digo sonriendo.

Me mira extrañada y sigue su andar hacia el jardín trasero parece que mi respuesta no le agrado pero tampoco podría decirle cómo han cambiado las cosas ahora.

Subo a mi habitación un tanto entusiasmada pero Sasuke kun no se encuentra aquí, me siento en la cama a esperar y a los 10 minutos ya estoy ansiosa así que decido ponerme a revisar algunos pergaminos. Cuando pasa una hora y son las 10:30 decido buscar una pijama... quizás se quedo dormido. Tomo un short deportivo negro y una camiseta de tirantes morada. Me siento sobre la cama a leer un libro pero no puedo concentrarme en el, tomo una frazada para cubrir mis piernas y miro el cuarto un tanto decepcionada, realmente quería verlo pero él debe descansar.

Siento una sensación de caída libre, abro los ojos un tanto asustada dándome cuenta que me gano el sueño y que me encuentro en los brazos de Sasuke kun, ahora sobre su cama, su cuarto se encuentra lleno de luz y puedo verle sonriéndome.

-Sasuke kun pensé que no irías- Le digo sin razonarlo, buscando el reloj para ver la hora, pero él no tarda en colocarse sobre mi cuerpo apoyado en sus rodillas y manos, robando mi atención con los besos que ha depositado en mi cuello haciendo que mi piel reaccione a su tacto.

-Me entretuve- Responde, toma mis manos y hace que las extienda arriba de mi cabeza ¿en qué pudo entretenerse? Pero no me deja pensar vuelve a hacer contacto, roza mi nariz con la suya cierra los ojos mi respiración empieza a mostrarse superficial, libera mis manos y enseguida comienza a acariciarme las piernas e inclusive filtrar sus manos por el short llegando un poco más allá, lo abrazo acercándonos aún más, queriendo sentirlo... pero se aleja y se recuesta a mi lado me abraza y me obliga a darle la espalda, sus brazos me envuelven sólidamente respira en mi oído y estoy excitada, quiero estar con él pero parece que quiere dormir y así lo hace se queda dormido debe estar muy cansado de otra forma no dormiría así de fácil. Antes de quedarme dormida, me lleno de su aroma y disfruto de él, de ese simple abrazo pero que me hace sentir bien, extiendo la mano y apago la luz.

Me despierto porque dejo de sentir su calor, un poco preocupada de encontrarme en un sueño la leve luz de la luna colándose por la ventana me permite ver que en verdad me encuentro en su cuarto así que me giro buscándole y no tardo en darme cuenta que él se encuentra sentado mirando al frente le tocó el abdomen curiosa de saber qué le ocurre.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué haces despierta?-Me pregunta sin despegar la mirada de enfrente.

-¿Tú por qué estas despierto?- Le cuestiono decidiendo actuar como él, quizás así obtenga mejores resultados, en realidad no sé cómo tratarle.

-He dormido suficiente- Responde y por un momento pienso que me mirara pero ahora ve el techo, empiezo a preocuparme ¿estará reconsiderando lo nuestro? ¿O no querrá? ¿Se sentirá obligado?

Sea lo que está sucediendo debo saberlo de una vez por todas, me siento y le obligo a verme decidida a cuestionarle mis dudas, le miro fijamente él devuelve mi mirada y sin poder evitarlo le beso los labios, envolviendo su labio inferior con los míos succionandolo probandole, buscando respuestas, en cierta forma desahogándome posa sus manos en mis caderas primero con un movimiento suave y después cerrando sus manos y tomándome con fuerza para acercarme a él y ahí estamos besándonos desesperadamente, ansiosos de sentirnos...lleva sus manos a mis pechos y yo las mías a su cara acariciando sus mejillas comienza a acariciarme de una forma deliciosa mis pechos, mueve su cara a mi cuello así que supongo que ahora me besará y antes de que lo haga le beso el lóbulo de la oreja eso es delicioso y quiero que él lo sienta. Me quita la camiseta y hace que me recueste para quitarme el short, mi respiración es demasiado superficial esperando el momento expectante de todo lo que me hace sentir al llenarme de besos todo mi cuerpo, disfrutando del contacto de sus manos en mi piel en su trayecto, deteniéndose un rato en ciertas zonas erógenas, comienza a desvestirse para después terminar conmigo... se coloca nuevamente entre mis piernas, se encuentra jadeando provocando que mi deseo aumente aún más, empiezo a sentir su pene en mi vagina lo introduce lento emito un gemido y le busco, lo encuentro queriendo sentirlo más. Lo hace lento, dejo de abrazarle para llevarme las manos a la cabeza disfrutando de las sensaciones, arqueando el cuello perdiéndome en mi orgasmo vagamente soy consciente que al poco rato él también termina, suelta su peso sobre mi y después de unos minutos se recupera, sale de mi y se recuesta a mi lado, me doy la vuelta para abrazarlo... esto fue maravilloso pero necesito saber que le ocurre, ¿ realmente esto "lo nuestro" está bien?

-¿Estás bien? –Me cuestiona y en cierta forma me agrada de que lo pregunte-¿Está bien que lo hagamos?

¿Me pregunta de hacer el amor? Encojo los hombros reflexionando su pregunta y entonces lo entiendo se encuentra preocupado por la condición del bebé... ¿cómo no lo comprendí antes? Así que es eso Sasuke kun... porque es eso ¿cierto?

-Supongo que lo preguntas por lo que paso, cuando se desprendió parte de la placenta... ahora se encuentra más adherida. Solo un movimiento realmente brusco podría volver a causarme problemas quizás algún golpe, caída o algo por el estilo- Le respondo, siento que le agrada escucharme, desvío mi mirada al reloj y pasa de las cinco ¡cielos! ¿Por qué con él pasa tan rápido el tiempo?

-Debo regresar a casa, pronto van a comenzar las actividades debo estar ahí.-Le digo un tanto triste no quiero alejarme de él...

Estoy a su lado pero por momentos siento que se aparta y no comprendo que hay en su cabeza. Me mira y sonríe levemente, me da un beso se levanta y toma mi ropa y me la da acto seguido comienza a vestirse para después hacer su jutsu de transportación.

A las 10:30 salgo hacia la academia para darle a Shino kun un temario, voy de prisa porque quiero pasar a la biblioteca para conseguir unos libros acerca del embarazo quiero saber todo lo necesario, apenas camine una cuadra hacia allá cuando me encuentro a Sasuke kun que me mira extrañado.

-¿Qué haces? –Me pregunta de inmediato.

-Vine a dejarle unas cosas a Shino kun- Le respondo señalando la academia, y me distraigo viendo a un niño comer un helado de chocolate eso luce bastante delicioso. Me toma del hombro haciendo que le mire.

-Vamos te compraré uno igual- Me dice y comienza a caminar hacia la heladería, me sonrojo pero ya ha empezado a andar así que le sigo en silencio.

Lo pide y le indica a la chica que me lo entregue lo hace embobada y atónita ¿efecto Sasuke kun?... le sonrío y él me mira apenas perceptible con una sonrisa y me dice que debe irse, sin decir más comienza a alejarse dejándome un tanto entorpecida... cualquier simple cosita que él hace me pone así, y me es difícil sentirme segura de él... a veces siento que esto es un sueño. No, no lo es, esto es verdad solo debo dejarme de tonterías no puedo llenarme la cabeza con eso ahora, no puedo desconfiar después de lo que ha dicho, de lo que hace por mí.

Camino hacia la mansión y al llegar saludo alegremente a Ko kun, aún saboreando el helado y entró a la mansión dirigiéndome al acceso principal de la casa apenas he dado unos pasos dentro y siento un fuerte golpe en mi mejilla, sin poder controlarlo grito asustada y perpleja de lo que ha sucedido dejando que el helado golpee el piso de madera, es padre luce molesto y no tarda en tomarme del brazo y llevarme hacia afuera.

-¿Qué sucede padre?- Le pregunto asustada de su actitud, pero aprieta aún más su mano en mi brazo, y finalmente me suelta pero mi alivio no dura porque siento inmediatamente un dolor en mi cuero cabelludo provocado por la mano de mi padre tomando de mi cabello bruscamente, eso es lo que obtengo por respuesta para después ser arrojada hacia el pasto.

-¡Padre, ¿qué pasa?!- Le vuelvo a cuestionar ahora más exaltada, he caído de rodillas, mis manos sobre el césped, levanto levemente la cabeza para ver a mi padre tratando de descifrar por qué se encuentra molesto conmigo, dándole miles de vueltas a posibles causas, ¿mi embarazo? Pero si fuese eso ya hubiera dicho algo y no hay forma de que lo sepa ¿cierto?

-Hiashi sama, ¿qué sucede?-Neji nisan, también cuestiona pero padre lo ignora completamente, padre camina hacia mí y vuelve a golpear la misma mejilla por reflejo me sobo el lugar soportando la mirada furiosa, confundida, asustada ¿qué le pasa a padre? ¿Qué hice mal esta mañana? ¿Se habrá enterado que desistí del compromiso con Gaara?

-Padre, ¿qué pasa? –Hanabi se une a los cuestionamientos sin obtener respuesta, me siento nerviosa tratando de comprender, repasando mi mañana y posibles formas de que se enterara de mi rompimiento con Gaara.

Neji nisan comienza a caminar hacia nosotros y padre se gira levemente y camina hacia ellos.

-¡Déjenme a solas, vayan adentro!- Padre ordena con esa firmeza característica de él pero Neji nisan y Hanabi no le hacen caso, aunque tampoco lucen seguros de seguir ahí.

-¿Qué hice padre?-Vuelvo a cuestionarle quitando su atención de ellos.

-¡¿Qué hiciste?!- Me regresa la pregunta de forma peligrosa, regresa a mí levanta su mano cierro los ojos esperando su siguiente golpe pero sorprendentemente no llega...

-¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!- ¡Sasuke kun! Su tono es amenazante, abro los ojos sorprendida y él se encuentra delante de mí sosteniendo la mano de padre, abro levemente la boca jalando más aire para mis pulmones, ¿qué hace Sasuke kun aquí? ¡No debería hacer eso padre se pondrá más furioso y deberé explicarle! ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Uchiha- Nisan lo ve con cierto aire de sorpresa y mi padre activa su byakugan.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunto en un murmullo a Sasuke kun.

-Tengo un asunto familiar que resolver, no es tu asunto Uchiha- Padre le dice librándose del agarre de Sasuke kun- Lo que decida hacer o no, no es de tu incumbencia, no sé quién te dejo entrar pero no eres bienvenido.- Me muerdo el labio inferior nerviosa anhelando que Sasuke kun entienda que debe irse.

-Sasuke kun, vete por favor- Acierto a decirle esperando que me haga caso, él solo va a complicarme las cosas, necesito saber por qué padre está así... por un momento vuelve la idea de que pudiese ser por mi embarazo pero no tiene forma de saberlo.

-Uchiha, ¿qué quieres?- Neji nisan vuelve a intervenir y ambos se miran de mala forma- Si la buscabas es obvio que no puede atenderte...

-Y no te atenderá- Dice padre- No vuelvas a buscarla que tu relación con ella sea meramente profesional. Ahora vete, ya te he dicho que no eres bien recibido.

-Vámonos-Dice Sasuke kun, voltea esperando que acate su orden, me quedo pasmada... padre ahora si va a matarme.

-¡Bastardo! –Padre grita dispuesto a comenzar una pelea.

Todo pasa tan rápido, Sasuke kun posa sus manos a ambos lados en mi cadera y se aleja del rango de alcance de padre posicionándome detrás de él... sea lo que le tiene molesto a padre conmigo, ahora se le suma la actitud de Sasuke kun, esta fue una mala forma de que se enterara de lo nuestro ¿por qué tuvo que pasar justo ahora, de esta forma?

-¡Eres una cualquiera!- Me grita padre mirándome fijamente ha reaccionado así solo porque ha visto el acercamiento ¿qué va a pasar cuando se enteré que seremos padres?, miro la espalda de Sasuke kun, tratando de pensar claramente.

-P padre- Le respondo, apenas soy consciente de que Neji nisan y Hanabi están tan desconcertados como yo de la actitud de padre, y claro la presencia de Sasuke kun.

-¿Es de él?-Su pregunta retumba en mi cabeza ¿él lo sabe? ¿Cómo? - Bastante deshonra has cometido, y pensé que no podrías hacer las cosas peores ¿pero te embarazas de él? Arrastrando nuestro apellido, tu linaje ¿entregándote indebidamente a un renegado? Estoy decepcionado de ti. – Me quedo pasmada al escucharle, ¿cómo se enteró? ¿Cómo? Solo puedo pensar en eso así que sus palabras entran en mí sin ser procesadas. Mi respiración es superficial tratando de pensar ¿cómo? Y asustada de lo que viene ahora... miro nuevamente la espalda de Sasuke kun ¿él lo sabía por eso está aquí? ¿Qué sucedió? - Tú debiste hacer algo y ella siendo tan idiota se dejo envolver- Dice padre dirigiéndose a Sasuke kun, cierro los ojos tratando de tranquilizarme y dejándome afectar por las palabras de padre.

-Aléjate- apenas escucho la instrucción de Sasuke kun.

-Sa Sasuke...- Intento decirle que está complicando las cosas pero me interrumpe, y me doy cuenta que padre se acerca a nosotros peligrosamente.

-¡Ya!- Me grita exasperado- ¿no querías que lo protegiera? Haz lo mismo- Me expone, asiento levemente con la cabeza, no podre detener una pelea entre ellos y es cierto debo poner a salvo a nuestro bebé, por eso él está aquí...

Para mi suerte aparece Tsunade sama, Shizune san y Kakashi sensei de la nada.

-Hiashi, Sasuke; deténganse. –Les ordena Tsunade sama, y ambos obedecen aunque sin bajar la guardia.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Le pregunta Kakashi sensei a Sasuke kun, pero él no le responde, está atento a cada movimiento de padre.

-Hokage, tengo un asunto que resolver- Se disculpa padre, haciendo evidente que no va a detenerlo por mucho tiempo.

-Sé tu asunto- Le dice Tsunade sama- entiendo tu molestia, pero Sasuke no ha huido está dispuesto a dar la cara ¿no es así? –Dice dirigiendo su mirada hacia él.

-Así es... él quiere tomar a Hinata como su esposa- Dice Kakashi sensei provocando un silencio incomodo, dejando a todos sorprendidos y miro de cierta forma acusadora a Sasuke kun, ¿por qué ellos saben demasiado?

-Hiashi, tengamos una reunión ahora tú, Sasuke, su sensei y yo, en privado.-Dice Tsunade sama, padre no se ve muy convencido así que por un momento dudo que vaya aceptar.

-Yo me quedo con ella- Dice de pronto Shizune san a Sasuke kun, hasta ese momento me doy cuenta que él no se separa de mí.

Se da unas miradas rápidas con su sensei e inclusive con Tsunade sama, y cede finalmente y se introducen en la mansión.

-Hinata sama, ¿estás bien?- Me pregunta mi nisan, camino hacia él mis piernas me tiemblan presas del miedo pero asiento levemente y tomo asiento junto a él a mi lado se sienta Shizune san.

Hanabi se para frente a mí con su mirada escrupulosa que decido esquivar.

-¿Estas embarazada?- Me pregunta incrédula y aunque es obvio no me atrevo a responder, nisan activa su byakugan y me pongo incomoda, no sé qué cara pone aunque ya bastante tenía con la cara de disgusto que tenía antes.-¡Hinata! No puedo creerlo- Me reprocha Hanabi- ¿de Sasuke kun? ¡Estás en problemas!

Y eso lo sé... bastantes problemas.

-¿Cómo? Cuéntame- Vuelve a preguntarme curiosa de nuestra relación pero puedo notar cierto eje de molestia.

Me quedo callada y puedo sentir a mi nisan impaciente y para colmo de males el tiempo avanza y ellos no parecen terminar de hablar, bien ahora todo se sabe y esperar la decisión de padre me angustia... ¿qué va a decidir para mí? ¿Para mi bebé? Yo debo protegerlo ¿pero cómo de él?

-Hinata sama- Nisan me habla y le miro apenada- ¿Sales con él? –Me pregunta un tanto incrédulo.

-s si-Le respondo con un susurro intentando no prestarle mucha atención.

-¿Es verdad que quiere tomarte como esposa?

Me muerdo el labio, cierro los ojos y finalmente le respondo.

-Eso parece... pero pensé que yo iba a tener más tiempo ¿cómo se ha enterado padre?-Le cuestiono esperando la ansiada respuesta.

Él se encoje de hombros y se pone pensativo.

-No tengo idea... ni si quiera yo me había dado cuenta y soy tu cuidador.

-¡Pues no haces para nada bien tu trabajo!- Se entromete Hanabi.

-Hanabi, basta... nada de esto tiene que ver con Neji nisan.- Le digo dejando salir un poco mis emociones, descargándolas en ella.

-Lo hiciste a propósito ¿verdad? Desde que decidí que lo quería de esposo... –Comienza a reclamarme Hanabi.

-Hanabi, es obvio que no fue así, no seas infantil- Responde mi nisan.

-Lo siento... no tenía porque contarte al respecto, pensé que solo querías molestarme- Le respondo y por primera vez le aclaro- Sasuke kun y yo tenemos algo desde mucho antes de que encontraras esa playera... eso no fue para hacerte enojar, pensé que solo era un capricho tuyo.- Me mira sorprendida, y me doy cuenta que nuestros acompañantes también lo hacen.- En realidad tú fuiste la que hizo todo eso para molestarme a mí... no eres tonta tú sabías lo nuestro- Le digo mirándola fijamente dejándole claro que sé que lo descubrió no sé cómo ni cuándo pero lo hizo por eso su cambio de actitud hacía mí.

Me quedo callada queriéndole decir algunas otras cosas más a mi hermana, pero no es el momento ni el lugar, nos envolvemos en otro silencio y de pronto Hanabi capta algo y comienzan a escucharse pasos, me tenso pero inmediatamente escucho su voz.

-Hinata- Le miro y me pongo en pie, observando como Kakashi sensei, Tsunade sama y Shizune san se dirige a la entrada principal.

-Chicos, su padre quiere hablar con ustedes- Dice Tsunade de pronto, Sasuke kun hace que le siga y lo hago de forma insegura pero deseosa de información ¿qué sucedió?

-Te enviaré un halcón va a vigilar toda la situación, si llega a suceder algo no duces en comentarlo tendrá un jutsu especial, ten cuidado, debo irme ahora... parece que todo se soluciono- Dice rápidamente ¿qué es lo que ha sucedido ahí dentro? Toma mi mano envolviéndola con la suya tratando de mostrarse tranquilizador - Te amo, voy a cuidarlos- Dice, suelta mi mano y a paso firme avanza para salir por la entrada principal, dejándome confusa, sin volver a mirarme.

Lo veo salir y siento angustia en mi pecho, no quiero que se vaya no quiero que me deje sola...

-Hinata sama, debemos ir con Hiashi sama- Neji nisan me toca el hombro al momento que empieza a hablar.

Caminamos hacia el despacho, me encuentro ansiosa Sasuke kun dijo que todo estaba bien pero eso no es posible padre no va a perdonarme esto. Neji nisan se introduce, después Hanabi y es mi turno lo hago sin atreverme a mirarle a los ojos, percibiendo lo tensa de la situación.

-Retírense, déjenme a solas con Hinata- Su voz proviene desde su asiento, calmada pero en cada palabra se percibe su hostilidad.

Ambos salen de la habitación, y solo en ese momento soy capaz de mirarle a la cara sin sostenerle la mirada, manteniéndola aún precavida y cabizbaja.

Su rostro luce severo, eso no es nuevo ¿pero a qué se debe su mirada?

-Hinata- Finalmente habla- tu comportamiento ha sido deplorable, una deshonra, una vergüenza. Tú eras la cabeza del clan, el líder ¿ese es el ejemplo que quieres dar? ¿Eso fue lo que se te inculco? – Guarda silencio esperando una respuesta de mi parte, mis ojos están húmedos quizás hubiera preferido la reprimenda física... aunque esto que me ha dicho no es más de lo que siempre.

-Padre- Le respondo finalmente después de un silencio incomodo-Nunca quise actuar mal...

-Pero lo hiciste, como siempre, solo haces eso. –Me reclama y si me siento herida pero las cosas no son así.

-No padre, ¿por qué hice mal? –Me atrevo a cuestionarle y algo dentro de mí explota - ¿por qué me enamore de una persona que tú no aceptabas? ¿Qué sabes de él?- Se acerca a mí de pronto.

-Sé mucho más que tú, desde el inicio los Uchihas han sido un clan problemático buscando el poder de maneras inadecuadas, eso mismo hizo él ¿qué hará después contigo cuando se aburra de su adquisición? ¿No te diste cuenta que sólo te vió como una hembra para la cría? –Le niego con la cabeza ¿cómo puede insinuar eso? - ¿no lo hizo? No es demasiada casualidad que te eligiera a ti para restablecer su clan, debió pensarlo demasiado antes de tomar su decisión, el clan Hyuga es de los mejores si quería hacer renacer su clan nada mejor que hacerlo con un cuerpo fuerte, el muy idiota pensó que al ser mi hija tú serías la más adecuada... se ha llevado buenos genes considerando tu linaje pero se equivoco no eres la mejor de este clan, pronto se dará cuenta ¿y entonces qué crees que suceda?

-¡Basta padre!-Le digo con mis lagrimas a punto de salir con la voz entrecortada- Eso no es de esa forma, tú no le conoces...

-Sé lo suficiente- Dice con voz firme y regresando para tomar asiento a su silla.

-¿lo suficiente? Siempre me has dicho que soy débil, pero ¿realmente lo soy? He luchado día a día, sola sin tu apoyo para ser más fuerte y sé que no estoy a la altura, pero no soy débil- Le digo de forma determinada- No soy lo que crees.

Me mira fijamente quizás un tanto sorprendido por mis palabras, analizando mi expresión dejando que el silencio nos envuelva haciendo que empiece a sentirme culpable por hablarle de esa manera, dudando una vez más de mí.

-Hinata eres tan parecida a tu madre... tan ingenua, las cosas están hechas de todas formas y no tengo más remedio que ceder y dejar que el Uchiha te tome como esposa, sin embargo no puedo dejarlo de esta forma, debes darte cuenta que el papel que estas desempeñando para él ¿por qué le interesas?

-¿Por qué no habría de interesarle? –Le contesto cansada de que quiera hacer de dude de mi misma, enarca una ceja.

-Siéntate y calmémonos, así no se va a solucionar nada. –Se queda en silencio y por respeto sigo sus indicaciones aunque estoy bastante exaltada y dudo mucho que pueda ser objetiva y tener una conversación con él después de todo lo que me ha dicho - No apruebo de ninguna manera lo que ha sucedido, eso es muy obvio pero ya he dado mi palabra y no pienso echarme atrás te vas a casar con el Uchiha si después te arrepientes ese ya será tu problema, Hinata, aún quise darte una última oportunidad pero no discutiré más contigo. No confío en él ni en sus intenciones, dice que te aprecia pero no creo que en verdad sean sus sentimientos, sin embargo sinceramente espero que no te arrepientas de haber decidido seguir sus pasos. Te casarás con él dentro de un mes. Mañana empezaran a preparar todo para su unión, sin embargo vas a tener restricciones, ahora sal y vete a tu habitación.

Asiento levemente con la cabeza y salgo de su oficina directo a mi cuarto, dejando que el estrés que sentí por toda la situación se disipe dejándome solo una molestia en el cuello y cansancio, al llegar a mi cuarto me siento en la cama aún dándole vueltas a todo lo ocurrido, a lo que me dijo padre intento desechar la idea de que Sasuke kun pudo utilizarme para procrear él no deseaba eso, no debo dejar que esas ideas entren en mi cabeza son un error, debo ser fuerte por mi bebé pero no puedo parar las lágrimas me acurruco en la cama dejando que todo lo que padre me ha dicho me hiera sin poder evitarlo.

Los días son complicados padre a penas si me habla sigue molesto por mi embarazo, no puedo salir a menos que padre lo autorice y siempre en compañía, y no lo he visto toda esta semana eso me tiene preocupada ¿por qué no me ha buscado? Dijo que me estaría vigilando por medio de una invocación y tampoco la he visto, pensaría que padre lo ha hecho desistir del matrimonio si no fuera porque he escuchado algunas conversaciones de la servidumbre hablando de nuestra futura boda, giran en torno de lo sorpresivo que ha sido, se preguntan si funcionará nuestra unión, ellos también lo ven con una mala persona, se preguntan si padre me ha obligado y terminan deduciendo que así es porque no creen que la señorita Hinata hubiera puesto los ojos en el ninja renegado... y duele que hablen sobre mí, sobre lo nuestro; no lo que duele es no saber de él ¿dónde estás? Me siento sola.


	46. Adelante o detrás

**POV SASUKE**

¡Mierda! Salgo de la mansión Hyuga a toda prisa no me queda de otra debo ponerla a salvo no me fío de ese viejo en absoluto...

-Sasuke- Kakashi me toma del hombro, haciendo que me detenga no me queda opción y me giro para verles.

La vieja Tsunade me observa fríamente, no sé que diablos le pasa por la mente pero no tengo tiempo para esas tonterías.

-Vamos acompañemos a la Hokage quiere hablar contigo y será mejor en privado.

Me rehúso pero no obtengo mucho éxito esos tres no me dejaran en paz hasta que ceda, al llegar no sufro más que decepción la conversación no gira más que en torno a que me comporte si no quiero echar a perder el acuerdo, me jode que me hagan perder el tiempo sobre todo cuando tenía cosas que hacer, sin embargo consigo salir de ahí hasta la noche ¡mierda!

Decido ir a mi casa y empezar a preparar todo, quiero al halcón indicado y que sea efectivo, miro el reloj y darán las once de la noche, tarde bastante preparándolo pero no quiero errores espero que ella se encuentre bien con todos esos malditos contratiempos que se atravesaron.

11:30pm decido ir personalmente a dejarle al halcón. Aparezco con cuidado en su habitación cerciorándome que nadie se encuentre cerca, deposito el halcón en la cómoda, la veo hecha un ovillo en su cama aún con la ropa que llevaba esta tarde, su cabeza descansa sobre una almohada, me acerco a ella con la intención de despertarle pero la veo dormir de forma placentera que no me atrevo, me siento a su lado le acaricio el pelo y decido acomodar su cabeza para otorgarle una mejor postura y al moverla una lagrima corre por su mejilla, mi mano se mueve sola y encuentro la maldita almohada húmeda, ¿qué le hizo ese viejo? Me encuentro encabronado, ahora entiendo su postura ¿se durmió llorando? ¡Tsk! Eso no me agrada, no está en mis planes, quiero evitar sus lágrimas.

-Nena ¿qué sucedió? –Le cuestiono susurrando, esperando que sea capaz de escuchar mi voz en sus sueños, no me atrevo a despertarla.

Pero sigue dormida dibujo una perceptible sonrisa y sigo acariciándole el pelo, esta bien yo velare tu sueño esta noche, pienso y me acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla, después de un rato se mueve un poco parece sentirme ya que se acerca a mí, busca mi calor por alguna razón me divierte que lo haga, me agrada que me busque, que me siga... ¡Mierda! la puerta se abre de pronto sin darme tiempo de nada, el viejo entra me observa de forma austera por impulso le suelto el pelo aún sorprendido por no haberle sentido llegar, poniéndome alerta.

-Creí haberte dicho que no quería que entrarás en esta casa- Me dice con voz aparentemente calmada que no sé interpretar, su rostro no me dice mucho.

-No dijo nada de este cuarto- Le respondo cínicamente no sé por qué, quizás porque estoy fastidiado, enojado... quién sabe.

Mi respuesta obviamente no le agrada, activa su byakugan quizás inconscientemente, me incorporo. Y entonces me doy cuenta de lo imprudente que he sido mierda, no quiero complicar esto por ella, esta es de las pocas veces que me arrepiento de haber dicho algo decido controlarme aunque no sea mi estilo.

-Uchiha –Me dice- No agotes mi paciencia, sal de aquí. No quiero verte en mi casa no hagas que me arrepienta de mi promesa, mantén tu distancia.

Miro hacia ella dormida, aún nuestra discusión no ha hecho que se despierte definitivamente ella tiene algunas deficiencias como ninja tendrè que hacer que mejore en eso.

-Sígueme- El viejo me dice de pronto, lo miro y veo como se da la vuelta da un golpe al halcón haciéndolo desaparecer y comienza a caminar fuera del cuarto, ¡Tsk!

Me lleva a la sala no tiene apuración de introducirse en su oficina, seguramente no se preocupa a estas horas tiene la seguridad que no habrá nadie merodeando el lugar, además con esos ojos no le queda duda puede controlar todo el panorama.

-Te daré la última advertencia, no quiero verte aquí, no cerca de ella de lo contrario nuestro trato se rompe- Me mira fijamente seguramente adivina que no me interesan sus palabras, que busco formas de desafiarle- Uchiha, sé que te interesa tu actitud dice mucho, para serte sincero sabía que vendrías a ella, le estuve dando vueltas al asunto y llegué a muchas conclusiones... una de ellas que estarías aquí... ¿piensas que ella te corresponde?

¿A qué diablos viene esa estúpida pregunta? ¿Qué quiere? Lo miro fijamente pero sin mostrarle mi confusión. Se lleva ambas manos entrelazadas a la quijada y sonríe.

-¿Qué quieres Uchiha?-Me cuestiona.- ¿Qué pretendes?

-Nada- Respondo secamente.

-Hinata no es especial, te equivocaste de elección, ella es débil, indecisa, blanda- Menea la cabeza y se sienta en el sillón de tres personas- Quizás debería de agradecerte por librarme de ese problema ella nunca cumplirá las expectativas...

Sus palabras encienden mi cuerpo, definitivamente es un cabrón.

\- Entonces no deberías darle tantas vueltas, si en verdad fueran las cosas así esta misma tarde la hubieras dejado ir- Entiendo lo que planea quiere confundirme, por eso intentò jugar haciéndome dudar de sus sentimientos inventar alguna clase de supuesto plan pero no puede hacerlo sé que me ama, así que ahora planea persuadirme diciéndome sus "defectos", no soy tonto Hyuga- Conozco bien sus debilidades, para ser sinceros yo mismo se las remarque desde que la conocí, pero eso no la define, lo sabes y por eso èstas montando todo este teatro. –Le digo un tanto fastidiado.

Puedo ver un destello de furia en su mirada, no le agrada perder, pero un Uchiha no pierde, y menos yo.

-Uchiha, los preparativos los veras con Neji o directamente conmigo, Hinata no se encargará de eso. No vuelvas a poner un pie en mi casa a menos que quieras que me encargue de hacértelo pagar-Por la forma en la cual lo dice sé bien que no se refiere a hacerme algo a mí si no a ella o quizás al niño- te he pasado mucho pero esta fue la última vez, una sola señal tuya en esta casa y el compromiso se rompe Uchiha no bromeo, vamos lárgate de la misma forma en cual llegaste.

Estoy encabronado, pero algo me dice que no bromea al respecto y no quiero que les haga nada, así que me voy de ahí. Regresar a casa no me hace sentir mejor, si es una de esas pocas veces en las cuales siento miedo, miedo por ella, por ellos, por no poder hacer nada màs que huir para que ellos se encuentren bien...

He buscado formas para acercarme a ella, pero no sale nunca sola siempre con ese estúpido de Neji y sé bien que él tendrá instrucciones sobre mí. Además he decidido no acercarme a sus terrenos por ahora le dejaré ganar, he tenido reuniones fastidiosas con Neji respecto estupideces de lugar, horas y cosas por ese estilo sobre la boda, esas tonterías no me interesan pero me he percatado que el Hyuga pretende tener una boda bastante ostentosa, solo me he reunido para darles gusto porque en realidad no me interesa... aunque no puedo dejar de preguntarme si eso que ellos muestran al menos le agrada a ella.

Estaba casi seguro que Hiashi no me dejaría volver a verla hasta ese día, no por nada ya han pasado dos semanas, sin embargo de la nada Neji me ha dicho que la podría ver esta tarde, sí por eso me estoy arreglando me pregunto si irá pegado a ella todo el tiempo o nos dejará solos, no importa, sólo necesito verla.

Me encuentro sentado en el BBQ, esperándole, nervioso y finalmente la veo en la entrada parece venir sola me concentro tratando de notar más presencias pero ella ya ha llegado hasta mí.

-¿Vienes sola?- Me apresuro a preguntarle, parece seria, asiente levemente y toma asiento frente a mí su actitud es fría, creo se encuentra molesta- ¿Segura? – Le vuelvo a cuestionar y asiente bajando su mirada.

-¿Por qué?- Me cuestiona de pronto, junto ambas cejas no comprendiéndola, tiene esa manía de cuestionarme de esa forma- ¿Por qué desapareciste?- Me cuestiona mirándome a los ojos, resentida, solo lanzo un suspiro exasperado vamos de nuevo...

-Hinata- Le digo un tanto fastidiado-No tuve opción.- Sigue mirándome molesta mierda- Es largo de explicar, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien- Responde fría, mostrándose ausente pero más guapa que nunca. Cierro los ojos tratando de que mi molestia no aumente.

-Hinata he estado aquí, intentándolo pero no podía acercarme después te lo explicaré, créeme y espero que confíes en mí- Me levanto y voy a sentarme justo a su lado, paso un brazo por sus hombros, mientras que con mi otra mano busco su cara.

Mi corazón late tan fuerte por esa cercanía, esta chica lo provoca y sigue enfurruñada no sé qué diablos pensó todo este tiempo que la tiene así. Veo sus ojos parecen tristes, inseguros de lo que le digo, aún así su mirada me atrapa, me envuelve, me hipnotiza... sus labios perfectos, su pequeña nariz, su cara es tan perfecta, ella es tan guapa, tan única y bella.

-Aquí estoy- Le digo frente a sus labios, tomando el labio inferior sin importarme el lugar, nada; solo quiero sentirla, un beso suave muy suave propio de ella y algo corto para mi gusto.

Me abraza poniendo su cara en mi hombro, mi pequeña gatita miedosa, me gusta olerte y tenerte así ¿por qué no? esto también es bueno. En la puerta veo a Sakura entrar junto a Ino, se quedan un momento observándonos atònitas y después van a sentarse a una mesa viene a la mente el recuerdo al otro día de que se decidió mi boda, Sakura vino a mi gritando típico de ella, pidiéndome explicaciones armando alboroto, bastante molesto; tuvo que escucharme yo también estaba furioso de los problemas que me ocasiono perdí el control y cuando Naruto intervino le di mi último comentario: "Gracias Sakura, después de todo tu indiscreción me ahorro tiempo y el resultado será el mismo la tomare como esposa" me aleje después de ahí no la volví a ver, aunque recibí fastidiosos comentarios por parte de Naruto pidiéndome que fuese a verla que se encontraba deprimida, algunos otros de Kakashi menos molestos pero igual no eran de mi incumbencia, decido no prestarles atención y romper el abrazo de Hinata.

-Ahora me dirás si has estado bien con sinceridad.-Le digo alejándola pero haciendo contacto visual, asiente levemente.

-Estamos bien... ¿pero dónde estabas? Me preocupe por ti- Dice aún resentida.

-Tu padre- Resumo, ella me mira y sé que tiene preguntas pero finalmente decide que no es el momento, solo una semana más y podré tenerla sin estupideces.

-Te extrañe- Dice en un murmullo y me hace sentir bien.

-Yo a ti Hyuga cursi- Le digo tomando su mano entrelazando nuestros dedos.

Una señora se acerca a pedir nuestra orden mirándonos un tanto sorprendida por nuestra cercanía, será de las pocas personas que no se enteran que sucede en Konoha, nuestra boda ya no debería ser una novedad.

Unos momentos antes de que terminemos de comer decido hacerlo, toda la cena he estado nervioso aunque sepa la respuesta, pero no es fàcil decirlo mucho menos hacerlo... pero quiero su respuesta la quiero de ella, de sus labios; la confirmaciòn de que salì triunfador. Me remuevo en el asiento nervioso y un tanto apenado buscando en mi bolsillo el anillo, ella parece no notarlo sigue comiendo lento asì como lo hace.

-¿Has terminado?- Le pregunto nervioso y un tanto seco, joder por màs que lo intento no puedo dejar de hacerlo.

-Solo un poco màs. -Dice aùn concentrada en la comida que tiene frente a ella, su humor ha mejorado aunque sigue escèptica, pero su sonrisa ha vuelto.

Tomo su mano izquierda sin previo aviso de la nada presa de los nervios joder ¿cuàndo fue la ùltima vez que me sentì de este modo? Controlate Sasuke, se sobresalta un poco dando un pequeño brinco, me mira con los ojos entornados sorprendida e intrigada por mi acciòn. Joder, querìa que esto realmente fuera bueno, de otra forma, màs especial para ella pero ante la situaciòn actual no tengo idea si llegarè a tener otro momento junto a ella antes de la boda.

-Hinata- Le digo acomodando su mano en mi palma- Tù...- ¿por què esto es tan dìficil? creo que mi mente se ha quedado en blanco, miro hacia sus ojos que ahora se ven curiosos y un tanto preocupados, se muerde levemente el labio inferior ¿nerviosa? sonrìo levemente y entiendo esto - Hinata, eres la persona màs especial que he conocido, a la que màs he amado y realmente he amado a pocas, quizàs solo a mi familia- le digo un tanto sonrojado y sin poder tener un contacto visual mirando nuevamente hacia su mano- realmente quiero pasar mi vida a tu lado, estoy atado a ti, tù eres la ùnica que puede decirme a dònde ir y yo lo harè... yo caminarè detràs de ti para cuidarte o adelante para protegerte- Vuelvo a mirarle a los ojos, ella se encuentra seria mirandome fijamente empiezo a acercar mi mano libre en un puño encerrando el anillo de compromiso para abrirla junto delate de ella y decìrselo: - ¿tù quieres casarte conmigo?- abre levemente la boca y se queda mirando el anillo despuès me ve a mì, nervioso decido agregar: -Prometo cuidar de ti y amarte.

Joder, silencio total... ¿no piensa contestar? Bastante avergonzado estoy ¿por què esta haciendo esto?... No en realidad son unos cuàntos segundos, yo soy el desesperado. Sonrìe levemente, pero sè que es una sonrisa sincera.

-Sasuke kun, s si- Dice con una voz baja pero puedo percibir emociòn en ella, ràpidamente le coloco el anillo en su dedo anular, justo perfecto. Apenas lo he colocado y se arroja a mis brazos dejandome un tanto entorpecido ¿alguna vez serè capaz de idiar con esto? Si, definitivamente sì porque es màs fàcil vivir con esto que vivir sin ella... yo ya no serìa el mismo sin ella, ella se ha alojado en mi corazòn y si ella se marchase me convertirìa en un ser aùn peor.

Me siento estúpido, no debería sentirme nervioso término de acomodarme el montsuki, un último ajuste y estoy listo me dirijo al salón, ahora luce más pequeño de lo que en verdad es, lleno de mesas y gente sus jardines llenos de adornos, coronas de flores en la entrada enviadas de prestigiosos invitados, definitivamente no creo que ella se sienta cómoda tampoco es de mucha gente. Me encuentro a uno que otro conocido, y el lugar me va pareciendo más majestuoso Hiashi ha decidido no escatimar gastos en esta boda, se encontraran grandes personalidades aquí, mierda acabo de llegar y ya me cuesta fingir que todo está bien.

-¡Ey Sasuke!- ¿Naruto tan temprano aquí?- ¿por qué me miras así? Deberías poner mejor cara ¿acaso no es tu boda? –Enarco una ceja mirándolo un tanto fastidiado me indica que le siga y lo hago al menos me evitara tener que seguir con la estupidez de saludar y recibir invitados de ese viejo.

Nos vamos alejando para mi buena suerte del bullicio hasta llegar a los limites del salón se sienta en el borde de una jardinera contemplando el lago detrás de esa cerca elegante de madera, parece feliz y es evidente que se muere por contarme algo.

-Sakura me dijo que seremos padres- Suelta de pronto, me sorprendo sin poder evitarlo- Después de lo que ha sucedido quiere que lo intentemos y ya sabes hombre, yo estoy más que dispuesto... siempre me ha gustado, solo he tenido ojos para ella.

-Dobe- Soy capaz de pronunciar, ¿así que Sakura ha decidido estar con él? Eso me alegra en cierta forma ya no estarà jodiendome, pero me preocupa que Naruto salga lastimado pero en tal caso es un riesgo que debe tomar.

-Yo quería compartirte mi felicidad.- Dice con voz jocosa, parece que aún le cuesta creerlo, sonrío ladinamente.- Despuès de todo hoy festejo la tuya ¿no es asì?-Me pregunta curioso, queriendo saber detalles de mi relaciòn ya varias veces me ha cuestionado pero no ha obtenido respuesta, asì que no entiende nada ya bastante bruto es, entender lo mìo con Hinata es demasiado para èl.

-Mmmph- Le contesto finalmente, dàndole una vez màs silencio.

-Sigo sin entender ¿por qué vas a casarte con Hinata? Jamás lo hubiera imaginado, la he observado más detenidamente y es guapa ¡Ah y tiene un cuerpazo! ¿còmo no me di cuent... –Antes de que diga más estupideces le doy un buen merecido golpe en la nuca, se lleva las manos al lugar afectado inmediatamente.

-¡ay! ¡ay Sasuke! –Le dirijo una mirada severa.- Bueno debe ser la indicada para ti entonces... después de todo hacen buena pareja.

-¿Buena pareja? –Se acerca Neji, no me sorprende su pregunta sarcástica ya me ha dejado ver bastantes veces en las reuniones pasadas que no le agrada la idea de que vaya a convertir a Hinata en mi esposa. –Hinata sama es bondadosa, amable y él... –Se queda callado pero su mirada demuestra lo que piensa de mí no me ve a la altura y sobre todo cree que soy todo lo contrario a ella.

Y no sé equivoca, sé que es así yo no soy igual a ella de ninguna manera, por eso es que ella me complementa, me llena e ilumina esa oscuridad en mí. Decido no prestarle caso a la hostilidad del Hyuga y voy hacia la puerta recibo alguno que otro invitado evidentemente de mi futuro suegro y después decido ir a mi lugar, ella ya no debe tardar en llegar faltan escasos 5 minutos para la hora de la ceremonia, el anunciador ya también se encuentra aquí, miro impaciente hacia la puerta, la gente también se encuentra ubicada en sus asientos y otros más ya lo toman, odio esperar y esta espera me pone ansioso.

Aparece, con pasos lentos, elegante, hermosa, un kimono blanco elegante propio para nuestra unión pero que refleja toda su femineidad, un lazo rosado en su cintura, su pelo atado escondido por el tsunokakushi dejando alguno que otro mechòn rebelde le adorne su cara junto a su fleco, sus mejillas rosadas, su mirada iluminada y algo tímida, sus labios con un toque de labial rosa... joder se ve exquisita, bella, hermosa, perfecta... camina a lado de su padre hacía mí, me sonríe y hago lo mismo pero de forma más discreta ella entiende mis sonrisas.

Decimos nuestros votos seguros, y espero que pueda entender que en cada palabra pongo un trozo de mi corazón que es el juramento más sagrado que jamás he hecho, que ella se ha convertido en lo más valioso para mí, que he decidido protegerla hasta el final y entregarme a ella por completo, me mira y sé que algo puede entender y la beso tiernamente siendo consciente que estamos siendo observados por al menos doscientos invitados.

Al término de la ceremonia recibimos varias felicitaciones, nos sentamos en nuestra mesa bajo la escrupulosa mirada de ahora mi suegro y sus parientes cercanos pero no podía durar toda la tarde y finalmente después de algunas horas de molesta compañía ellos nos dejan solos, para irse a bailar en la pista que hace una hora inauguramos.

-¿Todo bien? –Le cuestiono, me sonríe tímidamente y asiente.

-Yo no veo la hora de poder largarme de aquí- Le digo de forma sincera y tratando fingir nuevamente amabilidad hacia unas personas que nos saludan desde otra mesa.

-Lo imagine, esto fue demasiado- Dice mirando el lugar, lo sospeche esto no fue planeado por ella.

-Después de todo eres la primogénita y princesa Hyuga, no podía ser para menos –le digo tratando de restarle importancia y sobre todo de que no se sienta culpable, además jugueteando.

-Quizás deberíamos pasar a agradecer a las mesas su presencia, después de eso podemos irnos- Dice susurrando, la idea me agrada pero no tengo ganas de hacer ese espectáculo.

-¿Debemos hacerlo?

-De no hacerlo sería descortés, prometo hacerlo yo- Sonríe de forma reconfortante y ahí me tiene otra vez, un muñeco siguiéndola, haciendo lo que ella quiere intentando fingir amabilidad y cortesía a personas totalmente desconocidas.

Al llegar a la mesa de nuestros camaradas comienzan a hablarme de estupideces y la pierdo ¡mierda! por lo cual decido tomar asiento un rato con ellos, ¿dónde se pudo haber metido? Después de esta ya no faltaran tantas solo un par más.

\- ¿dónde está Sakura? –Pregunta Naruto de pronto, hasta ese momento me doy cuenta que ella no se encuentra en la mesa, vuelvo a ver el lugar detenidamente e incluso de forma más cuidadosa.

A lo lejos justamente en el lugar donde hable con Naruto la veo hablando con Sakura, parece incomoda, la situación se percibe tensa... la conozco bien, me levanto sin avisarles y me dirijo hacia allá, aún de espaldas sé que está contrariada más vale que Sakura no se le haya ocurrido molestarla. Sakura me ha visto y deja de hablar, le dice algo y ella se gira.

-¿Qué pasa? –Le cuestiono directamente.

-Na nada- Me contesta pero siento que no es sincera, Sakura la mira y nos deja solos.

-¿De qué hablaban?- Le pregunto exasperado, quiero la verdad.

-Nada, solo hablamos un asunto de chicas... anda- Dice mientras toma mi mano- Vamos a terminar esto, quiero descansar además ya es tarde.

Acabamos de agradecer la fastidiosa presencia de esa gente, y nos dirigimos hacia Hiashi que se encuentra hablando con un desconocido feudal ¿cómo es que ese viejo tiene tantas relaciones? Capta nuestra presencia se disculpa con su acompañante y se dirige hacia nosotros seguro para averiguar el motivo.

-Uchiha- Dice tratando de ser discreto, cruzo los brazos en el pecho esperando sus palabras, solo un poco más Sasuke solo aguanta un poco- Espero que seas consciente de tu juramente y cuides de ella.

Guarda silencio porque Kurenai se acerca a nosotros, ahora que lo pienso no volvió a fastidiarme ¿estaría fuera de la aldea?

-Hinata, no pude llegar antes- La mira con cierto aire maternal, aún se nota preocupada y me mira desconfiada igual que a Hiashi ¿por qué cree que todos somos enemigos de Hinata? Se dan un abrazo y le susurra algo al oído a lo que ella asiente.

-Nos vamos- anuncio, ya irritado y comienzo a caminar a la salida donde ya nos espera el carruaje.

Empiezo a escuchar sus pasitos detrás de mí, me detengo a lado del carruaje para ayudarle a subir cuando me alcance. La gente se empieza a aglutinar alrededor para despedirnos, ellos creen que saldremos de luna de miel pero Tsunade sugirió que no lo hiciéramos por el problema respecto al embarazo la placenta aún no está como debería tiene miedo de que algo sucediera en el viaje, y Hiashi sugirió aparentar que nos íbamos, la verdad me da igual y ella no parece importarle, ahora solo quiero salir de aquí.


	47. La boda

**POV HINATA**

Pronto se darán las dos semanas sin saber nada de èl... esta mañana después del desayuno me atreví a cuestionarle a mi nisan si sabía algo, quizás alguna misión, no lo sé... pero sólo se puso serio y se encogió de hombros sin embargo su mirada esquiva me dice que hay algo más... me pongo a pensar todo lo que sucedió el último día que lo vi, el helado, mi padre furioso, su pelea, y su adiós... las horas después de su partida, el miedo, el dolor... Meri chan me trajo hasta la habitación ya tarde, ese té me dio mucho sueño y de ahí solo están los recuerdos de mi despertar al día siguiente... ¡No! hay algo más un sueño con él: venía a mi habitación, me preguntaba acerca de la tarde, me daba un beso en la mejilla y se quedaba conmigo pero padre nos descubría y se lo llevaba... sonrío al recordar mi sueño, no las cosas no pudieron ocurrir así, padre no hubiese soportado verlo en mi habitación hubiesen peleado y yo no me hubiese quedado quieta. Nada de él a excepción de os constantes comentarios de mi padre con la idea de que se ha ido.

Y nada más... observó disimuladamente hacía fuera buscando señales de que él pueda estar en alguna parte pero nada, nada extraño me siento decepcionada.

-Hinata sama- Neji nisan, me llama en cuanto entra a mi habitación- Disculpe, pensé que se encontraría en el jardín le sonrío disculpándolo -¿qué hacía?

-Yo sólo buscaba... lo buscaba- Decido sincerarme.

-Mmmmm.

-¿Buscabas a Uchiha?- La voz de mi padre, suena detrás de nosotros giro levemente la cabeza sorprendida de su presencia pero él luce sereno- Quizás ya se fastidio, sólo asistió a dos reuniones con cara de fastidio respecto a los preparativos de tu boda, totalmente desinteresado, quizás ya encontró con quien pasar el rato, otra tonta por ahí.-Su comentario me tensa, me pregunto si él ...

\- Me entere que iría a una misión- Dice de pronto mi nisan, tomándome del hombro y robando mi atención, desvía su mirada hacia mi padre y lo observa cómo si le reprochara algo.

-Debe ser eso- Contesto insegura y en un tono de voz muy bajo.

-Creo que va a terminar dejándote, ¿por qué razón no se ha aparecido? Ya no le gustó las cosas cuando se pusieron difíciles, sale de la habitación dejándome preocupada y triste no quiero creer en sus comentarios , en sus palabras pero él no está no hizo lo último que dijo, no puedo dejar de preocuparme.

-Hinata sama, no te preocupes.-Dice mi nisan y se va.

 **POV NEJI**

-Creo que va a terminar dejándote, ¿por qué razón no se ha aparecido? Ya no le gusto las cosas cuando se pusieron difíciles- Escucho a mi tío y no puedo creerlo, no voy a dejar que Hinata sama siga creyendo esas tonterías, la veo cabizbaja y ella se merece ser feliz... y no puedo negarlo Uchiha si luce fastidiado pero es obvio el porque: esta situación debe estarlo ahogándolo.

-Hinata sama, no te preocupes- Le digo tratando de tranquilizarla, sé lo que haré.

Tengo que reunirme con el Uchiha, y haré que se vean Hinata sama necesita verlo y que le regrese la luz a los ojos, que tire la mentira de mi tío... sé que estaré siendo desleal, pero esto no tiene sentido y ya no me voy a prestar más al juego, sé que Hiashi sama planea separarlos metiéndoles ideas, creo que Uchiha ya se dio cuenta y esta actuando el teatro, pero Hinata sama no ha entendido que mi tío ha hecho todo por separarlos, desde aquel té para dormir que le impidió darse cuenta que el Uchiha la busco a las pocas horas hasta esos comentarios falsos.

 **POV HINATA**

He visto a padre muy ocupado últimamente, con los preparativos de la boda parece que quiere una gran boda, y me preocupa ¿Qué planea hacer? me muerdo el labio intentando canalizar mis nervios, ¿exhibirme? Tengo miedo de que se haya ido y siento que es así, ¿ los futuros novios a casarse no deberían verse mas? Debería ser distinto.

-Hinata sama, tenemos que salir.- Está a punto de caer la tarde, cuando mi nisan se acerca en el jardín trasero me sorprende su actitud un tanto nerviosa por eso acepto enseguida.

-¿Qué ocurre nisan?- Le pregunto en cuanto nos hemos alejado lo suficiente de la mansión.

-Tiene una cita con el Uchiha, y quiero proponerle un trato... yo me quedo aquí- Dice señalando el parque- y usted va sola a reunirse con él en el BBQ y me promete que regresará para volver a casa juntos de otra manera Hiashi sama, bueno usted sabe.

-Esta bien nisan.-Le digo entendiendo que quiere evitarse una situación incomoda.

De hecho yo me sentiré un poco en más confianza, aunque no me siento bien ya que tengo miedo de que quiera cancelar todo, aunque sí eso planea debo enfrentarlo, es una cuestión de la cual no puedo huir.

Veo a mi nisan ir caminando hacia el parque, así que me armo de valor y voy hacia el restaurant, en cada paso me late el corazón muero por verlo pero una angustia inunda mi pecho y provoca una desagradable sensación en mi estomago. Llego al lugar y de inmediato puedo verlo, me quedo un momento ahí parada observándolo con miedo y ganas de llorar, luce bien como siempre, no veo nada fuera de lo normal en él... decido no seguir perdiendo el tiempo y camino hacia él.

-¿Vienes sola?- ¿vienes sola? Eso me pregunta, ¿por qué no pregunta cómo estoy o cómo está el bebé? Aunque me siento enojada sentida asiento a su pregunta, sí me encuentro sola Sasuke kun dime lo que quieras- ¿Segura? – Asiento nuevamente.

-¿Por qué?- Le pregunto sin poder resistirlo, necesito saber dónde ha estado, y por qué se ha alejado de mi de pronto y cuál es nuestro destino...pone una mueca confusa y me doy cuenta que quizás el no comprenda qué deseo saber - ¿Por qué desapareciste?- Le digo, me mira parece incomodarse.

-Hinata-Dice con un mal tono de voz-No tuve opción.- ¿no tuvo opción? ¿por qué? No le creo él mismo ha dicho que para él no hay imposibles- Es largo de explicar, ¿Cómo estás?- Dice.

-Bien- Le respondo escuetamente, con ganas de llorar ¿sólo va a decir eso? Es toda su explicación, sé que él es frío, pero justamente ahora necesito de él.

-Hinata he estado aquí, intentándolo pero no podía acercarme después te lo explicaré, créeme y espero que confíes en mí- Me dice robando mi mirada, sus palabras me dan cierta esperanza, quiero creerle pero tengo miedo... se levanta y viene a sentarse a mi lado izquierdo y me abraza con un brazo y con una de sus manos toma una de mis mejillas... veo sus grandes ojos negros, perdiéndome en ellos haciéndome sentir reconfortada haciendo que mi corazón termine de alborotarse, no sé qué me observa pero me pierdo ante sus siguientes palabras.

-Aquí estoy- Me besa en cuanto lo dice, disfruto de estar entre sus brazos, el calor de emana, de esto que me hace sentir por él... él esta aquí quiero centrarme en eso.

Me separo de sus labios y lo abrazo, devuelve mi abrazo acunándome aún más en sus brazos haciéndome sentir bien, siento su nariz en mi cabeza y me abraza con más fuerza nos quedamos así un rato olvidando el tiempo.

Su aroma llenando mis pulmones y sus brazos apretándome, ayudando a que mis pedazos vuelvan a unirse, ¿Cuándo podré confiar en mí, en lo nuestro?

-Ahora me dirás si has estado bien con sinceridad.- Dice rompiendo el abrazo tomándome por los hombros con ambas manos, mirándome fijamente a los ojos, asiento con la cabeza y comienzo a hablar:

-Estamos bien... ¿pero dónde estabas? Me preocupe por ti.

-Tu padre- Me contesta, le miro queriendo saber más pero él mira hacia otra parte... le doy vueltas a mi cabeza tratando de entender qué pudo hacer padre y él pudo hacer demasiadas cosas, y sea la cosa que hizo interfirió en poder vernos ¿habrá descubierto al halcón antes que yo? De padre ya no me sorprende, él descubrió todo... por eso no he podido verle pienso con un eje de tristeza.

-Te extrañe- Le digo un tanto avergonzada de que sea mi culpa nuestra separación.

-Yo a ti Hyuga cursi-Me contesta enseguida, entrelazando nuestras manos, sonrío al cruzar nuestra mirada.

Una de las encargadas nos toma la orden, Sasuke kun le responde un tanto fastidiado y ella se va.

-¿Qué has hecho estos días? -Le pregunto queriendo saber acerca de él.

-Extrañarte, tonta- Responde viendo hacia las mesas de adelante, sonrío entusiasmada.- ¿tú?

-Lo mismo- Le respondo- También he salido a arreglar alguna que otra cosa de la boda, pero padre no me ha dejado hacer mucho... quiere encargarse de eso.

-¿Ah sí? -Me pregunta mirándome con una mueca burlona y asiento con la cabeza sin poder comprender que pasa por su cabeza.

Nos llega la orden, y empezamos el proceso mientras platicamos de cosas sin mucha relevancia y jugueteando un poco. Disimuladamente le observo, él esta a mi lado y yo no puedo creer poder estar junto a él, con un bebe en mi vientre fruto de nuestro amor, ahora estoy segura.

-¿Has terminado?- Me pregunta de pronto quizás tiene algo de hacer y hemos estado un rato solo hablando de tonterías.

-Solo un poco màs. -Le respondo apenada apurándome a comer, el apetito ha vuelto y tengo que alimentarme bien por el bebé.

Me sobresalto ya que Sasuke kun toma mi mano de forma brusca, le miro inmediatamente queriendo saber a qué se debe, él solo me mira pero le siento extraño evita el contacto visual de cierta forma, pone mi mano de la palma de la suya de una forma extraña, la observa mirando mis dedos cómo si buscase algo.

-Hinata... Tù...- Muchos silencios ¿Qué desea decirme? Me estoy poniendo ansiosa-Hinata, eres la persona màs especial que he conocido, a la que màs he amado y realmente he amado a pocas, quizàs solo a mi familia- Me dice y empieza a subir un leve muy leve rubor en sus mejillas, yo sonrío de escuchar su confesión y entiendo su nerviosismo, después de todo para él no fácil decir sus sentimientos, ¿y para quién lo es? sin embargo para él es más difícil - realmente quiero pasar mi vida a tu lado, estoy atado a ti, tù eres la ùnica que puede decirme a dònde ir y yo lo harè... yo caminarè detràs de ti para cuidarte o adelante para protegerte- Mi corazón late tan deprisa a causa de sus palabras no puedo creer lo que me está diciendo, estoy tan emocionada... acerca su mano libre a la altura de mi pecho en un puño y de pronto lo abre, y me deja ver un hermoso anillo de oro blanco de diseño antiguo muy hermoso... creo que he empezado a hiperventilar ¿me está pidiendo matrimonio? - ¿tù quieres casarte conmigo?- Lo imaginaba, pero verlo y escucharlo es otra cosa, estoy realmente emocionada y sorprendida... quizás a punto de un shock por la emoción -Prometo cuidar de ti y amarte.

Todas soñamos con este momento de diferentes maneras, todas hermosas porque proviene de la persona que imaginamos el hombre perfecto, sin embargo lo mío es tan tangible, ni en mi más loca ilusión me vi así de esta manera con él... realmente nunca imagine que me propondría matrimonio, y lo ha hecho esto quiere decir que desea casarse conmigo, sé que a estas alturas ya no debería desconfiar de esto, pero toda mi vida ha sido tan difícil que me he vuelto tan insegura y me cuesta creer que esto sea real... ha fruncido el ceño y me doy cuenta que no le he respondido, está impaciente trato de controlar todo lo descontrolado dentro de mí para darle una respuesta clara, aunque no sé si saldrá de mi garganta.

-Sasuke kun, s si- M pone el anillo y sonríe... me sonríe a mi y lo abrazo me envuelve en sus brazos fuertes.

-Me encantaría seguir a tu lado de esta forma pero no deseo causarte problemas- Me susurra al oído, muevo la cabeza asintiendo y separándome de él.

Me toma de la mano y nos acercamos a la caja para agilizar el proceso, trato de pagar al menos por partes iguales pero como siempre ni siquiera está a discusión. Caminando a la salida veo a Sakura san sentada en una mesa con Ino chan, observa detenidamente mi agarre al brazo de Sasuke kun y después me lanza una mirada que si fuese posible hubiera acabado con mi vida, aunque solo dura unos segundos antes de que pueda dejar de verle fue suficiente para darme cuenta de la molestia que tiene.

-No- Le digo a Sasuke kun cuando planea tomar el camino corto a mi mansión- Neji nisan me espera en el parque debo volver con él, enarca una ceja pero cambia de dirección.

Antes de llegar mi nisan aparece frente a nosotros saliendo detrás de un poste, mira de mala forma a Sasuke kun y por un momento me temo que vayan a pelear ya que ambos se retan.

-Hinata sama, vamos- Me dice nisan siendo el primero en perder el contacto visual y dándose la vuelta.

Levanto la mirada para ver a Sasuke kun que aún le observa de forma desconfiada, suelto su brazo y en ese momento me mira, sonríe apenas perceptible y da un rápido beso en mis labios, separándose en cuánto tocó mis labios, toma mi cara en sus manos y me susurra al oído:

-Cuídate, cuídalo... recuerda que te amo aunque no me veas. -Y desaparece frente a mis ojos.

-Hinata sama- Vuelve a llamarme nisan, volteo a verle y él me mira.

Comienzo a caminar hacia él metida en mis pensamientos y ya extrañándole.

-¿Se aclaro todo? -Me pregunta mi nisan me sonrojo por su pregunta y se ha da cuenta de lo inapropiado que ha sido y me siento culpable... entonces me doy cuenta que él ha planeado todo no sé si juntos o separados, lo que entiendo es que nisan me ha llevado de forma clandestina para que pudiera verlo, sonrío al darme cuenta.

-Gracias nisan por permitirme verlo y sí. -Me mira incomodo y simplemente hacemos como si nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.

 **POV SAKURA**

 **-** Yo me hago cargo ve a atender a Hinata- ¡Sasuke kun! genial ha venido a ayudarme, bueno iré a ver que tiene Hinata.

-Hai. -Seguro pronto viene a reunirse conmigo, eso estaría genial debo pensar en propiciar un encuentro y quedarnos solos podría quizás convencerle si se encuentra alejado de esa zorra seguro tiene necesidades, y estoy más que dispuesta a satisfacerlo y al hacerlo se dará cuenta que yo soy mejor que ella.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata? -Le pregunto en cuanto la veo abatida, recargada en el tronco de un árbol, sangra de su ojo inmediatamente comienzo a revisarla...

-No Sakura san, ayúdame mi ojo no es importante, ayúdame a mantener adherida la placenta, ya no tengo chakra suficiente, mi bebé no quiero que sufra...

-Hinata, ¿Qué diablos dices?- Le pregunto sin poder controlarlo, ¿Hinata está embarazada? Claro las más serias son las peores.

-Por favor Sakura san- Me dice y me concentro en revisar lo que quiere aunque no me lo puedo creer, esto si que será un chisme en Konoha.

-¡Mierda! se desprendió un buen tramo pero parece que no corto la nutrición de oxígeno. -Esto va a estar complicado, pero haré que se mantenga esto será una bomba.

-No, no lo hizo... pude evitarlo- Me responde y entonces recuerdo que ha asistido a clases de ninjutsu medico pero no sé con quién en realidad, nunca le presté atención.

-Hinata, ¿por qué no dijiste nada? Es por esto que las kunoichis embarazadas no salen de misión.

-En realidad no lo sabía cuando salí de Konoha- Me contesta, vaya quizás debería sacarle un poco más de información.

-Me llevara más tiempo de lo esperado el embrión es fuerte- Le aviso, me sorprende recuerdo en algunas prácticas tratar a pacientes embarazadas de su clan pero esto es tan diferente.

-Lo sé, por favor ayúdame, haz que se mantenga aquí dentro- Dice tocando su vientre... jamás entenderé a esas mujeres que aman de pronto a algo que no existía y que ni han visto.

-Lo haré, Hinata ¿pero cómo? Esté embrión mínimo tiene un mes y medio, aún así me sorprende el poder que le quita a tu cuerpo. -Le digo decidida a no distraerme por el chisme de cualquier manera estoy segura que terminará contándomelo todo... lo que si me sorprende es el embrión parece ser muy fuerte, los Hyugas son así... pero no, esto es aún más sorprendente, ¿será por Gaara? Después de todo escuche un rumor que Gaara podría ser Uzumaki y se dicen que ellos tienen una fuerza brutal... ¿o se habrá atrevido a tener algo con Naruto? ¿será? esa idea no me agrada.

-No puedo hablarte al respecto- ¡Qué pesada!

-Lo sé, bueno no es una gran noticia, sé quien es el padre... no sé porque lo quieres ocultar- Le digo dejándole saber que es estúpido, ella parece asustarse cuando se lo digo.

-Por favor Sakura san, no lo comentes con los demás... Necesito tiempo.

-¿Tiempo para qué? Además ahora debemos extremar precauciones contigo. -Aunque logré dejarlo bien esto va a necesitar tiempo para que se adhiera nuevamente y que ya no haya peligro ¿Qué cree?

-Necesito que nadie más se enteré... solo tú y yo sabemos de esto. -¿Será verdad?

-Hina, yo sé que quieres guardar tu reputación pero debo notificarle a...

-Sakura san, no comprendes si tú dices algo mi padre va a obligarme a que aborte a mi bebé- Se ha alterado y se pone a llorar- Si decide ser benévolo, solo me sellara y me aislará de los demás y eso podría soportarlo, pero quiero evitar que mi bebé corra con esa suerte, él es inocente de todo esto, no tiene porque nacer con ese cruel destino.

-Tranquila Hina. -Le respondo, si se altera me dificulta el trabajo

-Por favor, guarda el secreto- Me dice suplicante.

-De todas formas se te notara el embarazo, yo puedo guardar este secreto, pero tarde o temprano se darán cuenta en la aldea... además no deberías preocuparte el kazekage no permitiría que le hicieran eso a su hijo- Le digo finalmente para que se calme, solo la altero hablándole.

-Tengo que pensar que hacer, por ahora dame un poco de tiempo y por favor salva a mi bebé.

-Hina, amas demasiado a esto... aún ni siquiera alcanza el termino de feto es un embrión... y ya le dices bebé.- Diablos, le digo sin querer.

-Él tiene un destino difícil, y creo que seré la única persona que lo ame en sus primeros años de vida... - Vaya, seguro la obligaron a relacionarse con Gaara... y entonces él es un malvado... no sé si compadecerla se la ha vivido enamorada de Naruto y finalmente termina con el kazekage, aunque eso tiene su lado bueno él tiene dinero y poder.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Ya todo se solucionará- Le digo sin saber que decirle.

Escucho ruidos y volteo asustada, pero para mi alivio es Sasuke aunque luce algo molesto... tendré que lidiar con eso, ¿Cómo podría quedarme a solas con él?

-¿Cuánto tiene Sakura?- ¿Eh... cómo se enteró Sasuke kun?

-Casi estoy segura que anda en los dos meses por el desarrollo, pero creo que Hina no se alimentado correctamente, pero sí llegase a equivocarme un mes y medio por el tamaño.

-¡Sakura!- Me dice alarmada de la información que le di a Sasuke, cómo si a él le importara.

-Lo siento Hinata es mi capitán... es obvio que ya se dio cuenta, pero por Sasuke no debes preocuparte-Le digo aclarándole las cosas y dejándoselo bien en claro, ella me mira sobresaltada y se sienta más derecha sin perder de vista a mi hermoso, y yo sigo en el justu.

-¿Qué planeabas?- Escucho la voz de Sasuke kun he intento pensar qué quiere decirme- ¿Por eso te fuiste con Gaara? ¿Necesitas un padre? -¿Qué diablos? Le habla a Hinata ¿Qué le pasa?

-No, Sasuke kun- Le responde Hinata, y yo intento comprender la actitud de Sasuke.

-Sasuke kun, no mortifiques a Hinata en estos momentos, además no te incumbe- Le digo tratando de que olvide eso pero le escucho hacer un ruido de fastidio, prefiero eso a que empiece a interesarse en ella.

-No te metas, es un asunto entre Hinata y yo. -Me contesta enseguida, trato de mantener la concentración en el jutsu y de no alterarme pero no funciona y hablo sin pensarlo:

-¿Por qué diablos va a ser tu asunto su embarazo? Sé que afecta el desarrollo de nuestra misión su estado pero no es para tanto.

-Porque es mi hijo, así que apúrate a hacer tu trabajo y lárgate de aquí- Me quedo pasmada, realmente no puedo creerlo, es estúpido ¿Cómo podría ser su hijo? para eso ellos dos tendrían que haber tenido sexo, mi jutsu desaparece mis pensamientos solo se centran en lo que acaba de decirme, le miro y él la ve a ella fijamente.

-¿Es una broma? Eso no puede ser cierto ¿Cómo va a ser eso posible?... Hinata es invisible, podrá estar muy voluptuosa pero es tímida y muy simple, jamás consiguió obtener la atención de Naruto, ¿Cómo podría conseguir la tuya? -Eso es estúpido si yo no pude conseguirla, ella menos él cierra los ojos fastidiado, y pienso que ha recapacitado y dejará esa tontería me dirá la verdad.

-Ya que quieres saberlo, esta vez te contestaré a tus estúpidas preguntas, la consiguió exactamente por ser como es.- Mi corazón recibe un golpe bajo, todos estos años lo he intentado...y ella ¿cómo? La observo y no entiendo que puede tener.

-¡Tú!- Dejo salir mi rabia, tratando de negarlo yo no puedo creer esa estupidez... tratando de borrarla decido golpearla, no, no lo decido me muevo sola.

Pero mi golpe es parado en seco, puedo ver a Sasuke inclinado con el sharingan activado mirándome fijamente ¡la ha protegido! empieza a dolerme mi puño por su agarre... y por más que quiero negarlo ahora todo empieza a aclararse, leves recuerdos de ellos juntos y su actitud de él... y esto.

-No puede ser, ¡No!-Lo dejo salir- es una muy mala broma Sasuke kun, tú no puedes ser el padre, ¿cuándo?- Le digo esperando que por fin diga que no es cierto... pero mi pregunta se contesta sola mis lágrimas comienzan a caer- Era ella a quién escondías, fue ella... por eso ella entendía gran parte de tus gestos... por eso arriesgo su vida por ti no era simple culpa ¡Estabas interesado en ella! ... ella fue la persona que escondías en tu casa, por eso no me dejabas verla ¿cómo fui tan tonta? La maldita voz que escuche era de ella, pero no se me ocurrió ¿por qué cómo iba a ser la mojigata de Hinata?... ¡Claro, cuando perdió la noción para controlar sus impulsos, ella se dejo ver contigo, no mintió cuando dio que tenían una cita, por eso se atrevió a besarte en los labios, era normal para ti perra!... Por eso los encontré juntos, porque ustedes se entendían... ¿cómo no me di cuenta que Kurenai se refería a ella?

Aquello que solté fueron recuerdos me sentí idiota, la muy puta aún se atrevió a seguirme mis conversaciones cuando le hablaba de él... y me decía cosas acerca de él cómo debió haberse burlado de mí.

-Sakura- Me llama y aunque entiendo que no se trata de ninguna broma, espero que me diga algo reconfortante, pero los pasos de esa zorra lo distraen de mí.

-La voy a matar- Suelto mis pensamientos, dispuesta a acabarla... nadie va a quitarme a Sasuke kun.

-Sabes bien que no te dejaré dar un solo paso, no me obligues a lastimarte- Dice cruzando los brazos en su pecho- ¿Y tú a dónde vas? -Voltea a verla, y mi furia crece ¿qué tiene ella qué no tenga yo?... No me importa decido avanzar él está distraído con ella al menos le daré una bofetada... pero él voltea de pronto, veo su sharingan cambiar y todo se vuelve oscuro perdiendo la noción de todo.

La luz me molesta, tardo un momento en ubicarme y entonces recuerdo lo que paso, busco desesperada a esa puta pero no la veo.

-¡Sasuke kun! ¿dónde diablos está Hinata?- Le pregunto no entendiendo que ha sucedido.

-Ellos se fueron hace un rato- Me responde el idiota de Naruto.

-¡Es una puta!- Si que lo es, maldita mosca muerta.

-¡Sakura chan! -Naruto.

-¡Sakura!- Me grita Sasuke- basta ya, por una vez por todas ¿vas a entender que no hay posibilidad de algo entre nosotros ayer, hoy y mucho menos mañana? -Mi corazón se rompe, escucho estúpidas preguntas de Naruto.

¿lo he perdido? he intentado de todo, lo he amado con todo mi corazón y él está interesado en esa mosca muerta... quiero morirme.

Regresamos a la aldea y apenas puedo sostenerme, me voy a casa hecha un manojo de lágrimas y me encierro en mi cuarto y para mi mala suerte sólo viene cada recuerdo de ellos juntos, y cala recordarlo esa maldita mosca muerta lo ha envuelto, hasta se embarazo... Claro, recuerdo todo lo que me pidió esta tarde si hablo con su padre, esa perra me las pagará.

Al día siguiente me voy a hacer unos pendientes, Shizune me ve y me pregunta que me ha ocurrido en verdad estoy hecha un asco, ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar delineados por unas enormes ojeras... me siento vulnerable y le cuento todo, hasta mi plan.

-Sakura, no puedes hacer eso.- Me dice me doy cuenta que he cometido una indiscreción.

Trato de persuadirla y en cuanto puedo me largo... nadie me va a detener así que voy directo a su mansión, es ostentosa... ella tiene dinero, una barrera de sangre, heredará tanto y no se conforma se atreve a meterse con mi Sasuke.

-Necesito ver a...- Maldición no recuerdo el nombre de su padre, él vigilante me mira extrañado- al papá de Hinata- Le respondo nerviosa.

-Veré si puede atenderte- Me responde y habla por radio, no pensé en eso espero que ese viejo lo haga.

Después de un rato que me parece eterno él tipo me anuncia que puedo entrar, apenas las puertas se abren y ahí me espera otro Hyuga que me guía, es una casa muy grande y todo se ve tan lujoso. Entro a un despacho y ahí se encuentra, con una mirada severa y una cara hostil, parece intrigado y decido no darle más vueltas, debo hacerlo ahora.

-Buenos días, necesito comentarle un asunto muy importante.

-Habla te escucho- Me dice.

-Es sobre Hinata- Él empieza a mostrarse aún más interesado y asiente con la cabeza... empiezo a sentirme nerviosa pero decido decirlo sin rodeos y un poco hipócrita. - Ella es mi amiga, por eso debo decirlo... ella está embarazada- Le digo fingiendo preocupación.

¡Genial! la voz me salió excelente y su padre ha abierto los ojos grandes, sé que por su cabeza pasan muchas cosas, así que decido dramatizar más.

-¿Hablas enserio?-Me cuestiona tratando de contener su ira.

-Jamás bromearía con un asunto tan delicado, ella tiene miedo de su reacción puesto que no es hijo de Gaara sama, ella se entendía con alguien más pero no quiso decirme quién... aunque trate de averiguarlo en este tiempo no he podido, ha sido muy cuidadosa. -Le digo tumbándole sus posibilidades, ella dijo que su padre tomaría medidas severas, así que solo la he dejado como la puta que es, pero sin perjudicar a mi Sasuke kun ya después volverá a mí... seguro y la hará perder al producto.

Su padre está furioso se percibe claramente y sólo puedo divertirme aunque lo escondo.

-Te pido discreción y gracias por preocuparte por ella. -Me dice haciéndome un ademán para que me vaya y no lo pienso dos veces y lo hago.

Estoy feliz esa maldita va a tener su merecido, ahora a celebrar.

Camino sin rumbo, he llorado al menos un par de horas no puedo creerlo hace un rato cuando tonteaba con Naruto me enteré que Sasuke y Hinata se casarán, ahora ya no sé que debo hacer, trate de mantener la calma y solo me sirvió para averiguar que es oficial, ¿por qué? esa perra hablo de Sasuke y seguro su padre lo ha obligado... me seco las lágrimas y voy corriendo a buscarle, no puedo dejar que se vaya... no después de mis planes... tuve un retraso y soy bastante regular así que maldecí y solo para salir de dudas me hice un test de embarazo y maldición salió positivo... sólo puede ser de Naruto, así que debo acostarme a como dé lugar con Sasuke para poder mentirle y que crea que es su hijo... me seco las lágrimas dispuesta a todo.

Lo encuentro fuera de su casa algo pensativo, corro hasta ponerme frente a él.

-Sasuke, me acabo de enterar- Le digo y él me mira con furia se levanta y se pone frente a mí.

-Eres estúpida, no te quiero ver.

-¿Qué dices?- Le pregunto sin entenderlo.

Me toma por el cuello haciéndome daño, me cuesta un poco respirar y aparece Naruto y lo aleja de mí.

-¿Qué diablos haces Sasuke?

-No te metas, ya me tiene harto. Tiene una boca muy grande.

-Sasuke kun- Le digo- Yo solo vengo a decirte que no tienes por que obedecer a Hiashi, no tienes la seguridad de que sea tu hijo puede ser de alguien más.

Me mira furioso y vuelve a acercarse pero Naruto lo para.

-Llévatela o la mato.

-Sasuke yo te amo, por eso trato de cuidarte- Le digo esperando y suplicando que me dé una oportunidad.

-Gracias Sakura, después de todo tu indiscreción me ahorro tiempo y el resultado será el mismo la tomaré como esposa-Dice sarcásticamente el gracias y lo demás de forma tan fría que me congela, Naruto me toma entre sus brazos, y nos aleja de mi amor sin que él vuelva para vernos.

Estoy desesperada por más vueltas que le doy siento que no tiene solución, Naruto no me ha dejado en estos días, le he pedido que vaya por él que lo convenza pero él muy idiota no ha obtenido buenos resultados.

Mañana es el día de su boda, sé que he perdido una batalla y no puedo dejar que esto siga avanzando he decidido decirle a Naruto de mi embarazo después de todo espero que este baka después consiga algo importante, después de todo es el héroe de la aldea.

Pero ya me encargaré de darle su merecido a esa perra, le daré en donde más le duela porque ella no será la madre de los hijos de Sasuke de eso me encargo yo... Estoy decidida a que ese hijo no nazca.

 **POV HINATA**

Desperté temprano batalle un poco para dormir ya que me encontraba sumamente nerviosa por la boda, hoy es el gran día no tuve mucha suerte y ya no lo pude ver pero ya no dudo de él, sé que me ama y yo lo amo... esto parece un cuento de hadas uno hermoso y lo mejor es que es verdad.

-Hinata sama, debe tomar el desayuno- Me dice Merichan- Después irá a darse un baño tiene que estar lista antes de las 5pm.

Asiento, pero siento que se apuran de más creo que hay tiempo de sobra, sin embargo no se lo digo no es culpa suya.

El tiempo se ha ido volando entre una y otra actividad falta una hora para las cinco, el maquillaje, el peinado y demás actividades se han llevado más tiempo del el que pensé y ahora debo vestirme, lo bueno es que tengo ayuda para hacerlo de otra forma no se como me hubiera puesto el shiramuko, la seda con la cual esta hecho realmente es muy fina, tiene unas leves modificaciones que hacen que ciertos lugares de mi cuerpo resalten, no muy normal en un vestido de estos.

-Hinata sama, luce usted muy hermosa.- Me dice Merichan.

-Luce como toda una princesa- Me comenta la otra chica.

Sonrío tímida, en realidad hasta yo me siento así, la estilista me coloca el tsunokakushi y no puedo creer que falten 15 minutos, no sé si llegare a tiempo al salón el vestido no me dejará caminar rápido debo agradecer que iré en carruaje.

Estoy nerviosa pensé que mi nisan me acompañaría hasta allá pero en su lugar me escolta Ko kun con otros chicos... hemos llegado, estoy emocionada pero muy nerviosa tomo aire y comienzo a bajar Ko kun me ofrece su mano y no tarda padre en aparecer, no me sonríe ni siquiera me dirige una palabra, estoy segura que si por él fuera me dejaría sola pero ha hecho esto en grande y no va demostrar los problemas familiares que he ocasionado.

Lo veo, luce elegante con el montsuki me es imposible no mirarle luce muy guapo... padre decidió que lleváramos vestuarios tradicionales y creo que ha sido una excelente opción, le sonrío emocionada y él me da una de esas sonrisas que probablemente sólo yo perciba. Extrañamente comienzan a temblarme mis piernas, me aferro a padre y él voltea a verme, pero pronto estamos frente a Sasuke kun, me coloco a su lado y el anunciador comienza con la ceremonia, decimos las oraciones y hacemos nuestros votos estoy tan nerviosa que cuando tenía que ponerle el anillo por poco se me cae de las manos, él lo atrapo ágilmente me miró y pude percibir una mueca burlona y le leí en los labios la palabra tonta, me mordí el labio apenada y logré colocárselo.

Puedo decir que la ceremonia transcurrió sin más incidentes, estaba bastante nerviosa pero él me da cierta seguridad. Padre dirigió algunas palabras a nosotros en público:

-Uchiha, espero que seas digno del juramento que has hecho te has llevado a mi primogénita una preciada miembro del clan Hyuga, espero que sepas respetarla y darle una vida llena de alegrías. Hinata, honra a tu esposo, cuídalo y ocupa el lugar que te corresponde como su esposa; no lo decepciones-Dice mirándome fijamente dándome a entender que espera que esto sí lo haga bien.

-Yo quiero hablar en lugar de tu padre, sé que no soy más que tú sensei pero en ese caso soy el indicado- Dice Kakashi sensei tomando el micrófono, con cierto tono apenado- Sasuke, cuida, protege y ama a tu esposa, has elegido a una mujer fuerte y única; no olvides nunca los motivos que te llevaron a unirte y hacer los juramentos que le has hecho. Hinata, te pido que seas paciente con él y que sigas mostrándole lo bueno de esta vida. Gracias por su atención.

Estamos un tanto avergonzados pero finalmente podemos ir a tomar asiento aunque no por mucho tiempo pronto tenemos que recibir las felicitaciones de algunos invitados, puedo darme cuenta que se siente incomodo, empieza sonriendo con una muy obvia fingida sonrisa y al poco rato ya no lo hace se encuentra serio y solo asiente y de vez en cuando dice un escueto "gracias", bueno él es así.

En la comida, puedo ver las demás mesas con más detenimiento veo a varios de nuestros amigos conversar felices, y yo me siento de esa manera le miro y él se encuentra concentrado en su comida y entonces me doy cuenta de el ambiente hostil que tenemos en mi mesa, mi padre primeramente, mi nisan también le mira de mala manera, Hanabi sigue molesta conmigo por tener una relación con él, solo Ten-ten me muestra una cálida sonrisa.

En cuánto la mayoría de los invitados han terminado de comer tenemos que ir a bailar, entrelazamos nuestros dedos y empezamos a caminar ante miradas curiosas de nuestros invitados, algunos siguen cuchicheando acerca de nosotros, me susurra al oído de manera apenas perceptible "espero que no me pises o tropieces" me sonrojo por su comentario y me siento un poquito enfurruñada, a él también le podría pasar pero prefiero no comentarlo no vaya a equivocarme, él no me ha ayudado esta vez me siento más nerviosa. Me toma por la cintura con sus manos y una música suave comienza a sonar, pongo mis manos en sus hombros y comenzamos a movernos lentamente y entonces me olvido de todo de los demás y sólo me pierdo en su mirada, en su calor y en él.

-Te ves hermosa- Me dice, no puedo evitarlo y me sonrojo.

-Te amo- Le digo y entonces me besa, un beso lleno de él de calma, de ansias de tenernos.

-Creo que es tiempo de que me dejes bailar con ella Uchiha- La voz de nisan nos hace separarnos, yo un tanto atontada de las sensaciones que él me provoca, suelta mi cintura y me acerca a mi nisan.

-Es algo empalagoso- Me dice mi nisan y un rubor vuelve a subir a mis mejillas, aunque sé que lo dice por el frío comportamiento que muestra, aunque si él supiera sabría que él es dulce conmigo.

Uno tras otro desfilan algunos invitados, así que cuando puedo ir a sentarme estoy aliviada la música cambia por una más rítmica y veo a algunos conocidos moverse alegremente.

-¿Todo bien? – Me pregunta y asiento sonriéndole.

-Yo no veo la hora de poder largarme de aquí- Me dice, y saluda hacia una mesa sin emoción en su rostro.

-Lo imagine, esto fue demasiado- Le digo comprendiendo lo que está pasando, la mayoría son invitados de mi familia que ni siquiera yo conozco menos él... ha tenido que lidiar con esto por mí.

-Después de todo eres la primogénita y princesa Hyuga, no podía ser para menos – Me dice con un tono que me revela que desea molestarme pero al mismo tiempo quiere provocarme.

-Quizás deberíamos pasar a agradecer a las mesas su presencia, después de eso podemos irnos- Le sugiero pero parece pensarlo.

-¿Debemos hacerlo?- Me responde mirando el lugar, es algo divertido no quiere hacerlo... tampoco yo pero él será interesante verlo.

-De no hacerlo sería descortés, prometo hacerlo yo- Le digo para calmarlo.

Hace una mueca de fastidio y resignación un momento después se levanta y toma mi mano dejándose arrastrar hacia las mesas, comienzo haciéndolo yo y después lo hace él, de forma seca e intentando ser amable luce tan lindo y yo me siento tan única de que él sea mi esposo ahora.

En la mesa de nuestros amigos, es mas fácil recibimos algunas bromas y comentarios de confianza él se entretiene con Naruto kun y entonces alguien me toma de brazo y me hace avanzar hacia un lugar más solitario, entonces me doy cuenta que es Sakura.

-Necesito hablar contigo- Me dice mirando hacia la mesa donde se encuentran, la miro un tanto cautelosa.- Creo que merezco una disculpa- Me dice y no sé muy bien a qué se refiere.- Me mentiste, te hiciste la ingenua, miles de veces te hable de mis sentimientos hacia él y tú te hiciste la desentendida.

-Lo lamento- Le respondo entendiendo a qué se refiere.- Sakura san, no quise lastimarte, yo no sabía que esto terminaría de esta forma al igual que tú sólo lo añoraba, pero jamás pensé que se haría realidad, claro que lo soñaba pero Sasuke kun no me daba esperanzas...

-Deja de ser hipócrita- Me dice y entiendo que sigue resentida y cualquier cosa sincera que le diga para ella no tendrá validez.

-Esta bien Sakura san- le respondo, no pienso rogarle una disculpa, después de todo quizás fui algo malvada al no decirle que yo me reunía con él, pero tampoco tenía porque hacerlo me doy la vuelta dispuesta a volver a lado de él, pero ella me toma nuevamente del brazo haciendo que me dé la vuelta un tanto brusca.

-Eres tan falsa, solo finges ser una buena mujer pero es fachada, a mi no me engañas y créeme no lograrás ser feliz con él.

-Sakura san, eso no te incumbe y tú única razón para decir eso es porque no pudiste ser tú la que esta en mi lugar, nuestra felicidad no depende de tus deseos, sino de los nuestros. Deberías mejor preocuparte por limpiar tus heridas y buscar tu felicidad en vez de preocuparte por la nuestra.-Me mira con furia.

-Ya verás que no hablaba en vano- amenaza y un escalofrío me recorre mira hacía adelante- Viene hacía acá espero que no vayas a llorarle- Dice y me sonríe, me confunde y entonces me doy la vuelta y veo a Sasuke kun a unos cuantos pasos de mí.

-¿Qué pasa? –Me pregunta, y luego le dedica una mirada hostil a Sakura san.

-Na nada- Le digo, mirando a Sakura ella me devuelve la mirada intentando ocultar su odio hacía mí y se va junto a Naruto kun, dejándonos solos.

-¿De qué hablaban?- Me cuestiona exasperado, pero no tiene caso hablarle acerca de lo que ha dicho ella solo sigue herida, tardara en resignarse y decidir comenzar su vida sin Sasuke kun, no debería ser difícil después de todo nunca le ha tenido... creo.

-Nada, solo hablamos un asunto de chicas... anda- Decido responderle y le llevo a despedirnos de los últimas mesas- Vamos a terminar esto, quiero descansar además ya es tarde.

Ahora viene lo difícil, despedirnos de padre vamos hacia él yo tengo nervios... esta noche ha estado llena de eso, padre nos ve y se disculpa del señor feudal con el que conversaba y se acerca a nosotros

-Uchiha- Dice fríamente- Espero que seas consciente de tu juramente y cuides de ella.

De pronto se queda callado y escucho a Kurenai sensei llamarme.

-Hinata, no pude llegar antes-Me abraza fuerte y me susurra al oído: -¿Estás segura de esto?-Yo asiento más segura no podría estar- Cuídate si algo llegará a pasar no dudes en buscarme, cuídate muchísimo y recuerda lo mucho que vales.- Vuelvo a asentir con la cabeza y escucho la voz malhumorada de Sasuke kun.

-Nos vamos.

Me suelto del abrazo de Kurenai sensei para verle avanzando hacia afuera, le doy una reverencia a ella y a mi padre y camino hacia él seguida de padre, al estar de frente extiende una de sus manos y me ayuda a subirme al carruaje, los invitados nos despiden con sus manos cuando comenzamos a alejarnos, le miro un tanto nerviosa pero él está viendo hacía el otro lado parece fastidiado, así que suspiro y sólo me pierdo en su perfección.

Aunque fue un día difícil, lleno de estrés ha sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida... por fin podré estar a su lado en cada momento.


	48. Sin azúcar

POV SASUKE

Tomamos el camino como si nos dirigiéramos fuera de la aldea, después nos desviamos al territorio Uchiha en silencio yo estoy fastidiado de el show que se montó: estar rodeado de gente y convencionalismos me malhumora, ella quizás se encuentra nerviosa, sonrío levemente al pensarlo ¿algún día se le quitara completamente la timidez conmigo? No lo sé... pero eso también me agrada, me agrada que sea tímida y también que no lo sea.

-Señora Uchiha- Voltea a verme con los ojos muy abiertos, mi comentario tuvo el efecto deseado provocando que mi mal humor se disipe, nos encontramos frente a la entrada de la mansión Uchiha, me bajo y le extiendo mi mano ella la toma segura de inmediato.

Al poner sus pies en el suelo, decido divertirme un rato y la tomo en brazos.

-¡Sasuke kun! ¿Qué haces?

-Cargando a mi esposa a casa, ¿no se supone que así debe ser? –Sonríe tímidamente, contrariada y divertida a la vez, pasa sus brazos por mi cuello.

El calor de su cuerpo da un regocijo interno al mío provocándome, finjo que no pasa nada y me introduzco con ella aún en brazos cierro la puerta, camino hacia el sillón grande y la deposito ahí, suelta una pequeña risa algo tímida pero divertida.

-¿Te burlas de mí? –Le cuestiono fingiendo molestia, quiero jugar un rato.

-En el fondo eres dulce- Dice acomodándose en el sillón, sentándose derecha.

¿Dulce yo? Sonrío ladinamente después de todo sí planea provocarme, salto encima de ella tomándole de la cintura sentándome en sus piernas pero apoyando la mayoría de mi peso en mis miembros, se recarga completamente apoyando su espalda en el respaldo del sillón, comienzo a besarle el cuello la siento estremecerse y comenzar a jalar aire, estoy duro y ella comienza a excitarse lleva sus manos a mis brazos acariciándome por encima del saco. Subo mis manos lentamente por los laterales de su cuerpo y al llegar a la altura de sus pechos las desvío hacia ellos, acunándolos, tocándolos dándome la oportunidad de sentirlos bajo mi tacto le beso apasionadamente.

-Esto me recuerda una vieja ocasión- Le digo entre susurros, algo ronco por el deseo- Tu con un kimono, aunque mucho más seductor.

Sonríe tímidamente y estoy más que seguro que roja como tomate.

-La primera vez... en la tierra de la roca... en la mansión del feudal...- Dice entrecortadamente y jadeando.

¡Demonios! ¿Siempre la deseare de esta forma? La tomo nuevamente de la cintura y me levanto con ella, rápidamente enrosca sus piernas alrededor de mi cuerpo, vuelve a abrazarme por el cuello pegando aún más sus pechos a mí la llevo al comedor y la pongo sobre la mesa.

-Bueno, está vez haremos algo diferente- Le digo mientras descubro sus grandes atributos e inmediatamente filtro mis manos para quitarle las bragas o bien orillarlas lo que sea más fácil-Te tomaré aquí, sobre esta mesa.

No puedo controlar mi deseo en cada nota de mi voz es evidente, y mis palabras la encienden aún más, puedo sentirlo y me agrada que podamos ser uno solo; toma la iniciativa y lleva sus manos a mi cara para acercarme a ella y besarme apasionadamente con deseo y necesidad su lengua abriéndose paso en mi boca y yo luchando con la mía por sentirla, desesperado termino rompiendo su ropa interior y me llevo las manos para liberar a mi polla y hundirme en ella, entro sin previo aviso un tanto brusco dominado por la necesidad y las ganas, ella gime en cuanto me siente comienzo a moverme a buen ritmo dándole duro, se encontraba bien lubricada no debería molestarle, y no, no lo hace jadea y gime al ritmo de mis penetraciones, ha llevado sus brazos hacia atrás recargando parte de su peso permitiéndome ver como sus pechos se balancean, ha cerrado los ojos disfrutando de lo bien que se siente, hacemos una unión perfecta, sí lo sé, me regala una mirada antes de venirse suficiente para que logre llevarme con ella, me recargo en ella recuperándome un poco el control de mi cuerpo, la escucho soltar una risita y la miro un tanto confundido aún extasiado por el placer , lleva una de sus manos a mi mejilla y me besa tiernamente.

-Te amo Sasuke kun.- Estoy embelesado, de escucharle decirlo, de su forma de ser, de ella.

-Yo a ti Uchiha Hinata- Le beso tiernamente los labios nuevamente mientras subo la cremallera de mi pantalón, rápidamente se cubre los pechos con la ropa- Creo que es hora de que tenga la noche de bodas que se merece- Le digo volviendo a cargarla, solo que está vez entre mis brazos.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Me pregunta pero no le respondo, pronto lo sabrá y no es un gran misterio.

La bajo justo en la puerta de mi cuarto, diablos pensé que esto sería más fácil ¿qué estas haciendo Sasuke?

-Abre- le digo, un tanto fastidiado... no en realidad avergonzado.

Gira lentamente la chapa y abre la puerta, se queda un momento observando el lugar y finalmente entra. Camina hacia la cama, el cuarto se encuentra iluminado por ambas lámparas de noche, en la cama un enorme corazón formado por pétalos de rosas rojas sobre el edredón negro y en fin pétalos esparcidos por todo el lugar, demasiado cursi y empalagoso pero lo hice, esta hecho sin embargo trato de ignorar el hecho, se sienta sobre la cama, me mira y no estoy seguro pero me podría asegurar que ahora el sonrojado soy yo ¡mierda!.

Me acerco a ella finalmente, comienzo a desnudarla siendo delicado repartiendo besos castos y dulces en ciertas partes de su cuerpo donde tengo acceso, con su ayuda me desvisto me acaricia y sus manos queman me hacen arder en deseo, la acomodo encima del corazón y me pongo arriba la vuelvo a tomar pero lento disfrutando de cada parte de su cuerpo, descubriendo nuevamente cada parte de su piel agradeciendo poder estar a su lado.

-Te amo- Se lo digo porque me sale, porque quiero que le quede claro, porque necesito decírselo.

-Yo a ti.-Me responde.

-Te deseo tanto, me vuelves loco.-

-Tu a mí- Me dice, sonrío satisfecho y comienzo a adentrarme lento disfrutando de nuestra unión de una forma más delicada.

Empiezo a recuperar mi cuerpo después de correrme en su interior nuevamente, ella sigue igual, tan perfecta, con ese cuerpo que me vuelve loco, no le noto ningún cambio así que le toco el vientre queriendo averiguar alguna diferencia.

-Es extraño saber que se encuentra ahí no siento nada.- Le confieso, me toca la cabeza y me pierdo en su caricia.

\- Está ahí... mi vientre se ha puesto un poco duro- Por inercia corroboro lo que me ha dicho y tiene razón su vientre se siente diferente, pero decido molestarla.- ¿Así que esto no se debe al ejercicio?- Me divierte ha negado con su cabeza.

-Así que mi hijo ayuda a que me seduzcas - Le digo fingiendo indignación y ella ríe con ese sonido que hipnotiza.

-¡Sasuke kun!... Tsunade sama, dice que de pronto solo crecerá mi vientre... aunque creo que empiezo a ver algún cambio- Responde, y entonces creo que puedo visualizarla, aunque así me encanta, ahora podemos follar sin problemas, me pregunto cómo será después.

-Ven, acomodémonos. - Le digo tomando su mano acomodando mi cabeza en la almohada, ella me sigue y la cubro con el edredón, me recuesto de lado para poder verla sus ojos me atrapan

\- ¿Qué te gustaría que fuera una niña o un niño? -Sólo soy capaz de encoger los hombros, no sé no tengo una maldita idea, lo que si sé es que quiero que sea idéntico a ella-Anda dime la verdad.

-No sé, Hinata... me da igual- Le respondo -Pero ahora quiero conocerlo pronto.-Recorro mi mano hasta llevarla a su espalda para atraerla a mí, y tenerla muy cerca joder que bien se siente tenerla en mis brazos.

-Creo que quiero dos hijos, aunque no estoy seguro. Pero con ustedes dos es más que suficiente.- Le digo creando ideas en mi mente de lo que será nuestra familia y dirigiéndome a su cuello un tanto avergonzado.

-Te daré todos los hijos que quieras, te daremos muchísimo amor.-Me dice, sonrío levemente al escuchar sus palabras, me encanta que desee complacerme, pero en realidad ahora mismo no estoy totalmente preparado para nuestro primer hijo. Me alejo de su cuello un poco pensativo.

-Eres mi todo.-Le digo, sabiendo que es así que ella es todo lo que necesito, todo mi mundo ahora, se queda seria mirándome, se estremece y salta encima de mi torso, moviéndome un poco, me abraza con fuerza.

-¿Qué sucede?-Le cuestiono acomodándome para que pueda recostarse encima de mí pecho.

-Tengo miedo de que algo te suceda.- Hinata ¿Qué haré contigo? Me asustaste, a mí nada me pasará pero tú si eres todo un caso, me río por sus ocurrencias, gatita miedosa.

-Tonta, a mí nada puede pasarme- Hago que me mire- Yo soy el que debería preocuparme por ti, a veces eres algo descuidada... no te percatas de peligros e incluso eres capaz de seguir durmiendo aunque se este desatando una pelea frente a ti.-Le digo recordando el día que su padre me descubrió en su habitación.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De que debes entrenar más... cuando nazca me encargaré de que mejores en eso, aunque por lo pronto podemos entrenar en algunos aspectos. -Le respondo, asiente y empieza a cerrar los ojos.

Se queda dormida en mi pecho abrazándome, la tengo en mis brazos apago ambas lámparas haciendo una que otra maniobra para no despertarle, en un par de horas va a amanecer, esto me parece tan extraño... no hace más de un año que yo me encontraba en esta misma cama sin rumbo, sin desear nada en concreto, ahora estoy casado, la tengo a ella una mujer hermosa perfecta y con el descendiente de mi clan en su vientre y lo mejor de todo me ama, no ese tipo de amor estúpido y enfermizo que sólo se fijaba en mi cara, habilidades y clan, no ese no uno puro ella es tonta tomando algunas decisiones (decidió estar conmigo) pero cuidaré de ti, yo conseguí tu amor quizás sin muchas razones lógicas pero te amo quizás más de lo que tú me amas a mí y no importa, porque soy feliz de que me correspondas.

Despierto porque me toma del hombro queriendo que me voltee a verla, pero solo quiero dormir, arrugo los ojos y me tapo aún más con la sábana ignorándola tratando de volver a dormir sin que mi posición de lado haya sido afectada.

-Sasuke kun- Me susurra al oído y muerde delicadamente el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Aprieto los ojos un tanto fastidiado de que no me deje dormir, pasa una mano por mi pecho acariciándome.

-Déjame dormir... después- Le digo un tanto áspero poniéndome casi boca abajo, tratando de conciliar el sueño.

-Tienes que desayunar ya va a dar la una.-Me dice tomándome por la mejilla.

Abro lentamente los ojos, no tendrá más de un par de horas que me quede dormido definitivamente no quiero levantarme.

-Ve tú. Le respondo cubriéndome con la almohada, escucho su risa baja y algo tímida.

Me siento abruptamente ya enojado, y entonces la miro sentada con su cara algo preocupada y veo la mesita plegable con el desayuno para ambos, chasqueo la lengua sin saber que hacer se empieza a mover y cuando me da la espalda dispuesta a levantarse la abrazo por detrás.

-Lo siento- Le digo.- No te vayas, desayunemos juntos.

Nos quedamos un momento así y finalmente dice:

-Hagámoslo.- La suelto y vuelve a darse la vuelta y me sonríe algo tímida.

-Eres a veces como un niño pequeño- Arqueo la ceja algo incrédulo de sus palabras pero decido dejarlo pasar y empezar a comer.

POV Hiashi

-¿El feudal ya mando la orden a la Hokage?

-Si, Hiashi sama- Me responde Hoheto, me llevo la mano al mentón entonces es cuestión de horas quizás.

-¿Y Neji?- Me pregunta mi padre haciendo un ademan a Hoheto para que se retire.

-Neji, por el momento no era el adecuado para mis planes.

-¿Esta en desacuerdo?- Me cuestiona frunciendo el entrecejo.

-No me lo ha dicho abiertamente pero estoy seguro que así es, de todas formas estoy decidido a no dejar testigos y Hoheto es fiel no dirá nada... además no sabe de que se trata esto y Neji para él sería fácil deducirlo.-Le aclaro para quitar cierta culpa sobre él, de cualquier forma Neji es miembro de la familia secundaria no debería ser tan necesario en este tipo de cuestiones.

-¿Cuándo se llevará a cabo?

-No estoy seguro dentro de dos semanas quizás, pero una vez que el Uchiha pise tierra de la roca no volveremos a saber de él.

-¿Entonces Hinata se irá con el feudal de la roca?-Me pregunta padre, quizás los años empiezan a afectar su capacidad de deducción.

-No por el momento, hable con él haciéndole creer que debe guardar las apariencias y que sería muy impactante que ella lo deposara apenas quede viuda, de esa forma nos dará tiempo para que su embarazo sea más notable, seguramente así no la querrá desposar inmediatamente, una vez que dé a luz tendremos el líder que el clan se merece, el feudal no le interesará el hijo de Hinata y podrá quedarse bajo mi entrenamiento o el de Neji, y ella tendrá que partir con su nuevo esposo.

-Nunca pensé que Hinata fuera tan calculadora para relacionarse con un Uchiha, seguramente el niño será un ninja poderoso, no puede ser de otra forma teniendo ambas barreras de sangre.- Asiento a mi padre, pienso lo mismo.

Sé que Hinata no estará de acuerdo en dejar a su hijo en mis manos pero no tendrá opción, no lo podrá llevar a su nuevo hogar. Lo siento por ti hija, pero no me das alternativa necesito un descendiente fuerte para que cuide del clan y seguro tu hijo y el del Uchiha lo será... mataré dos pájaros con de un tiro, cuidaré del clan y de la aldea al contribuir en la muerte del Uchiha, disfruta el poco tiempo que te queda con ese maldito desertor del cual se te ocurrió enamorarte.

-También podría ser una kunoichi-Le digo a mi padre antes de intentar salir del despacho, pero él empieza a hablar haciendo que me detenga.

-No te sientas culpable del destino de Hinata, porque ese es su papel en el clan... al no heredar la fuerza física necesaria, tuvo la inteligencia de crear un ser que si lo será... sé que tienes conflictos al entregársela al feudal de la roca después de lo ocurrido, pero él tiene una cuenta pendiente con ella, Hinata debe enfrentar su destino.

Hubiera deseado que padre no me recordará eso, cuando ese maldito quiso aprovecharse de ella con artimañas baratas, pero él tiene razón no tengo elección, no puedo dejarla a lado del Uchiha sería una deshonra aún mayor y sobre todo tengo que interponer los intereses y el bienestar de nuestro clan... aún así todos tenemos un destino, realmente lo siento por ti hija... no hay opción de la misma forma como padre tuvo que sellar a mi hermano gemelo sacrificándolo, yo tengo que sacrificarte hija.

POV HINATA

Las casas que algunas vez pertenecieron a integrantes Uchihas y que han sido reconstruidas en su mayoría empiezan a hacerse visibles, Sasuke kun se ha mantenido en silencio...

-Señora Uchiha- Sasuke kun me ha llamado, no había pensando que ahora llevo su apellido, sonríe ladinamente y el carro se detiene, me doy cuenta que hemos llegado, baja rápidamente y me da su mano.

Apenas he tocado el suelo con la punta de mi pie cuando sorpresivamente me toma en sus brazos, miro hacia todos lados buscando testigos, pero estamos solos.

-¡Sasuke kun! ¿Qué haces?- Le pregunto, esperando que me baje pero comienza a caminar hacia la entrada.

-Cargando a mi esposa a su nueva casa, ¿no se supone que así debe ser? – Me sonrojo y le sonrío, estoy emocionada de este acto y decido también participar y le abrazo por el cuello, permitiéndome inhalar el aroma que brota.

Entramos a su casa y me deja en un sillón, rápidamente me siento mirándole viendo el hombre tan perfecto que se encuentra frente a mí, ¿Quién diría que Sasuke kun me permitiría vivir este tipo de cosas "cursis"?

-¿Te burlas de mí? –Me dice molesto por mi mirada y quizás mi cara feliz.

-En el fondo eres dulce- Le confieso, mientras me siento derecha y bajo mis pies al suelo.

Me hace levantar la cara puesto que se sienta sobre mí pasando ambas piernas a lado de las mías, siento sus largos dedos sujetándome por la cintura, acercando nuestros cuerpos demasiado mi corazón late tan rápido, y todo en mi se dispara me recargo en el sillón para aliviar un poco el esfuerzo de mantenerme consciente, se acerca lentamente a mi cara y miro cada parte de su rostro perfecto pero no toca mis labios, se queda a escasos milímetros de ellos y se mueve igual de lento hacia mi cuello, me estremezco y se me pone la piel de gallina y empieza a dar pequeños besos apenas rozándome con sus labios, empiezo a buscar aire intentando no jadear, sus besos empiezan a succionar mi piel lentamente... y estoy perdida mi zona intima empieza a trabajar pidiéndome que él se introduzca, trato de volver al momento tomándole por los brazos, pero gran error aún con el traje puedo sentir sus músculos y no puedo hacer más que deleitarme y desearlo más. Sus manos empiezan a acariciar mis piernas, sin que sus labios abandonen mi cuello, comienzan a subir lentamente por mi cuerpo haciéndome estremecerme y excitarme más, entonces toma mis pechos por encima de la ropa acariciándolos, apretándolos un poco suelta mi cuello y se posa en mis labios dándome un beso intenso.

-Esto me recuerda una vieja ocasión- Dice con una voz sexy - Tu con un kimono, aunque mucho más seductor.-Me sonrojo al recordar a que se refiere, pero quiero seguir con su juego.

-La primera vez... en la tierra de la roca... en la mansión del feudal...- Le respondo pero mi voz me traiciona mostrando el deseo que crece dentro de mí por él.

Me toma de la cintura de pronto, se separa de mis labios y se incorpora, mueve sus manos a mis nalgas sosteniéndome y me detengo de él con mis piernas y con mi brazos en su cuello, para mi sorpresa camina hacia el comedor y me suelta sobre la mesa, sonríe ladinamente y dice:

-Bueno, está vez haremos algo diferente-Lleva sus manos a mis pechos y orilla la ropa, me sonrojo de la forma en la cual me mira el busto, pero él parece solo tener ojos para esa parte de mi cuerpo, sus manos se filtran y puedo sentir que roza la piel de mis piernas moviéndose rápidamente hacia mi zona intima, tocándome por encima y de la nada solo escucho como la rasga mientras dice: -Te tomaré aquí, sobre esta mesa.

Mis pupilas dilatadas por el deseo solo pueden observarle, alargo mis manos para tomarle sus mejillas y al mismo tiempo atraerlo hacía mí para besarlo con todo el deseo que inunda mi cuerpo, dejándome llevar por lo que siento por él... entra, se abre paso y mi intimidad lo celebra, gimo sin poder controlarlo sintiendome suya, confirmando lo que soy: su mujer. Se mueve hacia dentro y hacia afuera sin detenerse, con ímpetu, colmándome, llevándome al cielo me entrego al deseo y dejo que de mi boca salgan mis gemidos sin pena, sin importarme... estoy llegando y decido abrir los ojos que cerré cuando comenzó a tomarme, veo su cara llena de deseo, hermosa, guapo, con esa chispa y me voy a las estrellas, entra una vez más y puedo sentir como se termina. Mis brazos me tiemblan, recarga su cabeza en mis pechos puedo oler su cabello aunque siga atontada su olor va reclamándome, y me río de felicidad de tener todo esto, levanta levemente su cara cruzando su mirada con la mía con su ceja arqueada, tomo su mejilla con mi mano y lo beso probando sus labios solamente.

-Te amo Sasuke kun.- Le digo segura de que ya no hay porque callarlo, segura de que él siente lo mismo, él recompone su expresión dejando esa cara de niño bueno y guapo.

-Yo a ti Uchiha Hinata- Me responde y vuelve a mis labios, y soy consciente que se lleva las manos donde ahora se encuentran nuestras zonas íntimas, puedo sentir que comienza a acomodarse su pene y el pantalón, así que decido también componer mi kimono cubriendo mis pechos. - Creo que es hora de que tenga la noche de bodas que se merece-Me dice, me muerdo levemente el labio intentando comprender que viene, vuelve a tomarme en sus brazos tal como lo hizo cuando entramos a su casa.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Le cuestiono, pero no responde sube y se dirige a su habitación.

-Abre- Me ordena con un tono de voz extraño, dejándome en el suelo.

Miro la chapa de la puerta un tanto confundida, pero le hago caso la giro lentamente y abro la puerta con precaución no sé porque me siento nerviosa... debe ser el tono de su voz que parece indicar que algo está extraño. Empiezo a ver una luz nítida, y pétalos rojos tirados, abro completamente y la cama se encuentra cubierta con el característico edredón negro pero en el centro un enorme corazón hecho de pétalos, abro la boca inconscientemente y recorro toda la habitación algunas velas en los extremos, un delicioso aroma a lavanda y canela y todo decorado tan hermoso, me siento tan especial, me adentro mirando cada detalle de la habitación, me siento en la cama impactada del detalle que ha tenido y entonces lo observo tiene la mirada fija en el suelo, su pelo revuelto; levanta la mirada y tiene un leve rubor, sonrío al recordar que últimamente he tenido la oportunidad de verlo así.

Comienza a caminar hacia a mí con pasos lentos, provocando nuevamente a mi corazón y a mi cuerpo ¡Oh cielos hace unos momentos lo hicimos y ya lo deseo nuevamente!, sin perderlo de vista y con su mirada fija en mí, se hinca frente a mí comienza a besarme tiernamente las mejillas, la frente y la nariz, baja por mi cuello y comienza a desatar los nudos y botones, quitando cada prenda que me cubre, muevo mis manos hacia su pecho haciendo lo mismo, realmente intentándolo. Nos encontramos desnudos y aprecio cada parte de su anatomía, estoy tan enamorada de... mi esposo definitivamente lo estoy... me toma entre sus brazos y se sube a la cama avanzando hincado, me suelta y puedo sentir los frescos pétalos debajo de mí, se acomoda encima de mí y se acerca a besarme lentamente, sus manos recorren mi cuerpo así como las mías las de él.

-Te amo- Dice pasando sus dedos por mi pelo, tomando mi nuca entre sus manos y besando nuevamente mi mejilla.

-Yo a ti.

-Te deseo tanto, me vuelves loco.

-Tu a mí- Le respondo entre sus labios y vuelve a introducirse, pero esta ocasión lento muy lento.

Nos entregamos nuevamente al deseo, sintiendo nuestros cuerpos, tomándonos de las manos, repartiendo besos en zonas inimaginables. Lo abrazo por la espalda se encuentra lleno de sudor y yo también, estar con él ¿siempre será así tan mágico y único? ...

Estoy quedándome dormida cuando toca mi vientre con su mano derecha, nuestras miradas fijas, le acaricio su espalda de haciendo un círculo en sus omoplatos, sonríe y dice:

-Es extraño saber que se encuentra ahí no siento nada.- Muevo una de mis manos a su cabello acariciándole el cuero cabelludo, cierra los ojos moviendo la cabeza hacia mi mano.

\- Está ahí... mi vientre se ha puesto un poco duro- Oprime levemente su dedo índice y medio contra mi piel- ¿Así que esto no se debe al ejercicio?- Dice acusadoramente abriendo los ojos, niego con la cabeza.

-Así que mi hijo ayuda a que me seduzcas - Río al escucharle decir eso.

-¡Sasuke kun!... Tsunade sama, dice que de pronto solo crecerá mi vientre... aunque creo que empiezo a ver algún cambio- Le digo algo apenada, se levanta toma mi mano.

-Ven, acomodémonos. - Le sigo y nos recostamos correctamente, nos cubre con edredón, se recuesta de lado y me observa.

\- ¿Qué te gustaría que fuera una niña o un niño? -Le cuestiono esperando obtener esta vez una respuesta.-Se queda pensativo y se encoge de hombros.-Anda dime la verdad.

-No sé, Hinata... me da igual- Dice volviendo a posar una mano en mi vientre. -Pero ahora quiero conocerlo pronto.

Mi corazón late rápido por sus palabras, puedo visualizarlo con este bebé en sus brazos, si mi imaginación vuela. Suelta mi vientre, posando su mano en mi espalda baja y me acerca a él.

-Creo que quiero dos hijos, aunque no estoy seguro- Me quedo pensando en su comentario- Pero con ustedes dos es más que suficiente.- Al terminar su frase se esconde en mi cuello repartiendo pequeños besos.

-Te daré todos los hijos que quieras-Le respondo finalmente-Te daremos muchísimo amor.

Vuelve a su almohada, mirándome sin expresión.

-Eres mi todo.

Y no sé porque me da mucho miedo llegar a perderlo, me incorporo un poco para recostarme en su pecho y abrazarlo fuerte.

-¿Qué sucede?-Dice acomodándose completamente boca arriba.

-Tengo miedo de que algo te suceda.- Ríe divertido.

-Tonta, a mí nada puede pasarme- Me toma una mejilla haciendo que le mire- Yo soy el que debería preocuparme por ti, a veces eres algo descuidada... no te percatas de peligros e incluso eres capaz de seguir durmiendo aunque se este desatando una pelea frente a ti.

-¿De qué hablas?-Le cuestiono no comprendiendo a qué vienen sus palabras, sonríe.

-De que debes entrenar más... cuando nazca me encargaré de que mejores en eso, aunque por lo pronto podemos entrenar en algunos aspectos. Asiento a su comentario. Y cierro los ojos cansada, dejándome llevar por el sueño.

Me despierto a eso de las diez de la mañana, Sasuke kun sigue dormido me quito de su pecho y se da la vuelta sonrío viéndole dormir y decido no perder el tiempo y empezar a prepararle un delicioso desayuno, voy hacia su armario y me coloco una playera de su closet, discretamente corro hacía el pasillo ahí veo mis maletas más tarde tendré que ver donde acomodo mi ropa, sigo de largo hasta la cocina.

Al llegar a la cocina me encuentro con la desagradable noticia que Sasuke kun aún no tiene suficiente comida saludable, faltan frutas, más verdura, tiene algunas frutillas secas, arroz, algunas pastas, debería tener menos tomates aunque sean sus favoritos, frunzo sin querer el entrecejo, tendré que ideármelas para hacer un buen desayuno, me decido por hacer un poco de arroz blanco, un coctel de fruta a base de manzana, plátano y pera que extrañamente son las únicas frutas que tiene, empiezo a preparar el café y me pogo a revisar todo el lugar en búsqueda de azúcar ¡No será que no tiene azúcar! Creo que su disgusto por cosas dulces es un poquitín exagerado, decido preparar un poco de jugo de naranja. Coloco las cosas en una mesita plegable, y comienzo a subir.

Al llegar me las arreglo para abrir la puerta, coloco la mesita sobre la cama, sigue en la misma posición de lado hacia esa ventana, él luce guapísimo dormido o despierto, le tomo su hombro intentado que se dé la vuelta, quizás una dosis de besos no le caería mal, pero para mi sorpresa se pone rígido y se cubre, dibujo una leve sonrisa.

-Sasuke kun- Le llamo en su oído, le beso y muerdo el lóbulo de su oreja, seguro de esta forma decide abrir los ojos, pero no hay resultados, tal vez unas caricias funcionen y como puedo logro meter una mano entre la sábana y le comienzo a acariciar su pecho.

-Déjame dormir- Dice molesto e inmediatamente se pone boca abajo-Después- Agrega, me quedo pensando un momento si debería seguir insistiendo o si no... pero decido hacerlo.

-Tienes que desayunar ya va a dar la una.-Le vuelvo a decir y me las ingenio para poder tocarle una mejilla, funciona abre sus ojos mirando sin rumbo, pero mi alegría se disipa al ver su expresión luce molesto ...

-Ve tú.-Me dice exasperado, toma una almohada y se tapa con ella la cara, parece un niño pequeño y no puedo evitar reír de verlo tan malhumorado por la mañana.

Más tarde en reír que él en levantarse, tiene una expresión bastante molesta aún más que la de hace un momento... quizás si debí dejarlo dormir y no insistir, deja de mirarme para ver el desayuno chasquea la lengua... lo más prudente definitivamente es dejarlo dormir, tendré que desayunar sola aunque eso no estaba en mis planes, bueno he recibido demasiadas consideraciones viniendo de él por el momento es más prudente dejarlo dormir, ese pensamiento no me agrada y hace que me sienta algo triste, me decido a irme con las cosas a la cocina y desayunar sola.

-Lo siento... No te vayas, desayunemos juntos.-Le escucho decir y me abraza por detrás cuando estoy a punto de ponerme de pie, sonrío levemente después de todo conseguí desayunar con él aunque me hubiera agradado más que fueran en otro tipo de circunstancias.

-Hagámoslo.- le respondo no tiene caso ponernos de malas por algo simple, me suelta... le miro y su cara es seria, lo único que puedo hacer es sonreírle.

-Eres a veces como un niño pequeño- Agrego, dejándolo claro vuelve a mirarme de mala forma pero ya no hago caso y acerco la mesa para que comencemos a desayunar yo muero de hambre.

Prueba el café y no dice nada, sigue desayunando como si nada debo admitir que le falta un toque dulce a todo esto, sonrío de pensarlo.

-Mmmmmph- Dice y le miro.

-No tienes azúcar- Le digo- Además hace tiempo te dije que debías alimentarte mejor.

Sonríe ladinamente de forma seductora y se acerca a mí, poniéndome nerviosa al instante un rubor sube por mis mejillas.

-Bueno ahora te tengo a ti para que cuides de eso- Me dice frente a mis labios, si estoy hecha un manojo de nervios y él vuelve a sonreír se aleja de mí aún divertido, y no me queda más que controlarme y enfadarme conmigo misma por ser así.

Por la tarde comenzamos a acomodar mis cosas, mi ropa en su closet, mis neceseres personales algunos en su cómoda otros en el baño, le escucho varias preguntarme "¿Hinata, esto dónde lo quieres? ¿Dónde va esto? ¿Esto qué diablo es? " Realmente pasamos una tarde divertida, estoy conociendo a un Sasuke diferente, si es enojón, serio, callado, meticuloso, ordenado; pero también es capaz de darme mucho amor, abrazos sorpresas, besos y ciertos comentarios tan dulces.


	49. Nueva vida

POV HINATA

Me encuentro en el jardín arreglando unas flores, he pasado un mes maravilloso a su lado... a veces es complicado lidiar con su carácter sin embargo he podido percatarme que intenta controlarse, me cuida y en realidad eso ha disminuido notoriamente, conmigo es una persona un tanto diferente sus sonrisas, sus abrazos, sus besos, su cercanía yo le correspondo dando lo mejor de mí siendo una esposa digna de él.

-¡Ey! ¿pasaras toda la mañana arreglando el jardín?- Dice mientras se sienta detrás de mí.

Termino de plantar unos girasoles, y volteo a verle sonriendo él devuelve mi sonrisa.

-Estás muy sucia... necesitas un baño- Me dice con un tono de voz sugerente de lo que desea hacer mientras tomo el baño, vuelvo a sonreír y mis mejillas se colorean un poco, vuelve a sonreírme y no tarda en mirarme y poner su cara de niño guapo, niego con la cabeza y me levanto caminando hacia él.

Hace que me siente en sus piernas, pone ambas manos en mi vientre que finalmente ha decidido crecer un poco parece un estomago por comer de más, deposita un beso en mi cuello.

-¿Cómo te fue?- Le pregunto curiosa de el resultado, ya que hemos llevado una farsa... actuando que salimos de luna miel y ahora al cumplirse el tiempo se ha presentado ante Tsunade sama para aparentar que hemos regresado a la aldea, ella lo sabe pero con esto se culmina.

-Tsunade no dijo nada relevante, ya sabes que es solo para que crean que hemos regresado... podrás ir a la aldea ¿Quieres ir?-Pregunta acariciando mi vientre.

-¿Podemos?-Le pregunto buscando su mirada, me mira y apenas sonríe.

-Si... pero no te llevaré así de sucia, tendré que bañarte.- Le sonrío sabiendo que desea.

Me toma de la mano jalándome hacia el interior directo al baño, abre el grifo para que la tina se llene, me toma de la nuca con su mano derecha y con la izquierda por la cintura moviéndola hasta bajar por mi trasero y lo aprieta, se pega sugerente a mi cuerpo y puedo sentir su erección. Lleva ambas manos hacia los botones de mi blusa y comienza a desabotonarlos sonrío tímidamente parándome de putillas para tomarle las mejillas y besarlo, me apena mucho cuando mira tan detenidamente mis senos. Comienzo a bajar el cierre de su camisa y se la quito, acaricio su torso y lo abrazo pegándome a él, pudiendo sentir y oir como late su corazón, me he acostumbrado tanto al latir de su corazón que me es más fácil percibirlo... también influye el entrenamiento que hemos tenido que se ha basado en técnicas simples pero efectivas y que no implican un gran esfuerzo físico pero sí intelectual sobre todo de desarrollar nuestros sentidos.

Las cosas pasan rápido, nos dejamos guiar por esa pasión que nos mueve solos, la misma que me tiene moviéndome encima de él le tengo agarrado por el cuello él tiene sus manos en mi trasero y succiona mi pezón derecho, arqueo la cabeza disfrutando de esta entrega que solo puede llevarse de esta forma porque él es el indicado, él único... escucho un gemido de su parte y sigo moviéndome yo también quiero llegar a tocar esa sensación.

-Nena, ya no hay más lo siento... tú tienes la culpa.-Le beso en los labios resignada, pero sin sacarlo de mí.

-¿Sabes que hay ciertos momentos donde te ves realmente seductora?- Me pregunta apartando su mirada de mi cara, y llevándola hacia nuestras manos que recién acaba de entrelazar, la lleva hacia su boca y me da unos cuántos besos-Así como estás ahora realmente te ves muy seductora, habitualmente eres muy sexy pero con una mezcla de ternura que confunde... tienes un cuerpo tan perfecto y tan deseable gatita... Te escondes y me agrada, siempre luces dulce- Junta sus cejas contrariado- A mí no me gustan las cosas dulces... pero tú me encantas- Dice mientras vuelve a mirarme a los ojos, le sonrío.

-Te amo Sasuke...- Sonríe ladinamente.

-¿Por fin le quitaste el kun?-Asiento con la cabeza.

-Quizás también debería hacer otros cambios como ponerle azúcar a tu café.- Niega con la cabeza divertido.

-No exageres te doy la mano y quieres coger más- Aún meneando la cabeza.

-¿Qué puedo hacer si me quede con ganas?- Le digo mirando nuestras manos aún entrelazadas, abre los ojos grandes comprendiendo el doble sentido que le he dado... ni yo misma me lo puedo creer sólo se dio

Antes de que pueda ver cómo me pongo roja, aprovechando su sorpresa suelto su mano y salgo de la tina a toda prisa envolviéndome con una toalla corriendo hacia el cuarto, me siento en la cama aún sorprendida por mi comentario y rogando porque mi cara vuelva a la normalidad. Me muerdo el labio voy al closet buscando que ponerme, tomo un short azul, una blusa color lavanda y decido atarla como siempre con el obi, me miro buscando en el espejo que no sea tan notable mi embarazo pero podría parecer que he engordado un poquitín, me llevo un dedo a los labios pensando si dejarlo así.

-Luces guapa- Volteo a ver a Sasuke kun, se encuentra sentado en la cama observándome con una toalla atada a su cintura, no note cuando salió.

Asiento con la cabeza y voy a la cómodo a secar y acomodar mi pelo, él se dirige al armario para tomar su ropa y vestirse.

A la media hora salimos hacia el centro de la aldea, comienzo a ver los puestos decidida a llevar cosas frescas y nutritivas, padre se encargó de que nos llevaran un poco de comida cada semana, pero no hay nada mejor que elegir los productos, Sasuke kun me sigue por detrás.

-Hinata, eso podemos dejarlo para después no querrás que cargue con todo eso que quieres llevar todo el tiempo, vamos a comer primero- Me dice en voz baja pero malhumorada, le miro y acepto.

Vamos al BBQ, apenas entramos y puedo escuchar la voz de Naruto kun llamándolo.

-¡Ey Sasuke!- Ambos lo buscamos en el lugar, y me llevo la sorpresa de que se encuentra con la mayoría de los chicos... creo que están todos presentes incluso mi nisan.-Vengan a sentarse con nosotros.

Al inicio Sasuke kun se vio decidido a ir hacia otra mesa, pero Naruto kun se levanto rápidamente y nos llevo hacia su mesa, nos sentamos él algo incomodo y yo con la mente en blanco.

-Hinata, ¿Cómo estas? -Me cuestiona Kiba kun.

-Cuéntenos qué tal su luna de miel- Dice Ino, me sonrojo por su comentario.

-Estoy bien Kiba kun.- Le contesto y le sonrío a él y a Shino kun.

-Chicos estamos teniendo una reunión fabulosa, ya que Sakura chan y yo hemos decidido casarnos, realmente llegaron en el momento adecuado- Vuelve a hablar Naruto kun, me atrevo a mirar hacia Sakura y ella se ve molesta y qué decir de la forma en la cual me mira.

No queda más que comer con ellos y seguir su conversación un tanto despreocupada por parte de los chicos... En momentos cruzo miradas con Sakura y creo que sigue muy molesta. A excepción de eso no hay nada más relevante en la reunión, ellos intentan saber de nuestra relación pero nosotros no somos muy comunicativos sólo hablamos entre nosotros pero no frente a ellos, así que no consiguen nada, tenemos sus miradas curiosas sobre nosotros pero Sasuke kun se encuentra tan incómodo que incluso a mí me ignora.

-Vámonos- Me dice y se levanta caminando hacia la entrada, lo miro un tanto confusa de su actitud.

-No, vamos todos- Dice Kiba kun- Podemos dar una vuelta por el lugar. ¡Vamos Hinata! Que tú esposo te deja incluso a ti.

-Quizás quiera zafarse, no ha de estar muy a gusto con ella... mira que buscar la primera oportunidad para dejarla atrás -Dice Sakura san, aprieto los puños para canalizar su comentario y mostrar un poco de indiferencia.

Neji nisan se levanta y me pone una mano en el hombro, y los demás terminan de levantarse y se dirigen a la entrada detrás de él.

-¿Todo bien Hinata sama?- Me cuestiona Neji, Sakura empieza a caminar siguiendo a Naruto.

-s si- Le contesto insegura- ¿Te ha tratado mal?

-¡Neji!-Le llama Ten-ten- ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarle eso?-Le dice en un susurro- ¿Qué no ves que los demás están muy a pendiente, además no has visto lo que ha dicho Sakura es obvio que lo ha dicho con toda la intención.

Me levanto y comenzamos a caminar.

-Aún así Hinata sama debe responderme, no permitiré que...

-Neji nisan, todo está bien... solo es el ambiente-Le interrumpo, empezando a resentirme Sakura lo dijo de tal modo que estoy segura que él le ha escuchado, sin embargo ni siquiera ha volteado hacia atrás y tampoco dijo nada, sigue andando sin mí.

Sakura ha volteado y me sonríe burlonamente, camina un poco más rápido y se empareja a él y le dice algo que no logro entender.

-Nisan, me voy a casa. -Le informo, empezando a caminar pero decidida a no seguir sus pasos sé que él es así pero hay cosas que duelen.

-Pero ¿y Uchiha?

-Él... supongo que después irá.

-Neji ¿ves lo que ocasionas? Hinata yo voy contigo.

Ten-Ten me acompaña en silencio, realmente no quiero hablar me siento triste no sé porque me siento tan sentida, celosa no lo sé... creo que fue un error salir, habíamos tenido unos excelentes días... y ahora no sé por qué estoy enojada si por lo que dijo Sakura o su actitud de él... o ambos.

-Hinata... no deberías prestar atención a los comentarios de Sakura todos sabemos que sigue resentida porque... bueno no pudo casarse con él...

-No sé que me pasa... lo entiendo, solo necesito estar sola.- Le digo esperando que lo entienda y me deje continuar, no tengo ganas de lidiar con nada... una parte de mi me dice que debí seguirlo y otra simplemente está enfadada de que sea tan frío conmigo en ciertas ocasiones, sobre todo cuando hay gente.

-ok Hinata- Se acerca y me da un abrazo, su barriguita de 7 meses ya es enorme, se separa y sin voltear regresa por el camino.

Voy a casa dispuesta a enfrentar lo que viene cuando él regresé pero me llevo una decepción con el paso de las horas, ha caído la noche y él no ha regresado, mis lágrimas empezaron a caer cuando la tarde se hizo presente llena de rabia y pararon cuando acepte que él no iria a buscarme, si yo maldijera era la ocasión perfecta porque debí quedarme se lo deje a Sakura a su merced... aunque también no tenía sentido pegarme a su brazo como garrapata y que él anduviera con su mal genio, definitivamente mi cabeza me dice que hice lo mejor aunque los celos me estén matando.

Ha pasado una hora más se darán las 9:30pm, mis lágrimas quieren volver a salir recordando lo distante que se ha portado, me encuentro en la cocina, sentada en la isla... sé que era así, pero aún así no dejo de sentir envidia, por ver las atenciones de Neji hacia tenten, de Sai con Ino, y de Naruto kun con Sakura aunque ella solo hubiera pasado el rato mirando a Sasuke, no es fácil aceptar el hecho... un pequeño movimiento me hace abrir los ojos grandes y llevarme las manos a mi vientre, está de regreso apenas perceptible, abro la boca sorprendida de sentirlo, la primera vez que se mueve sonrío.

-Cierto, bebé no estoy sola... no debería ponerme así ¿cierto? También te afectan mis sentimientos.

-¿Por qué diablos te fuiste?- Su voz seca y molesta llega desde atrás- ¿Dónde te metiste?

Cierro los ojos tratando de no romperme, ¿tiene que hablarme de esa forma? Bueno si él tiene que hacerlo... yo no tengo porqué soportarlo, abro los ojos decidida y me giro a verle, me bajo del banco y camino hacia él, pero no exactamente realmente pretendo pasarlo de largo y así lo hago, incluso apresuro mis pasos y empiezo a escuchar que él avanza y corro hacia nuestra habitación y me encierro en ella, después lo pienso y sé que no tendrá caso porque puede tirar la puerta o simplemente aparecerse ahí dentro, cierro los ojos frustrada y me siento detrás de la puerta. Él le intenta dar vuelta a la chapa pero obviamente no puede abrir.

-¡Hinata, no estoy para bromas! ¿Quieres que tire la puerta?

-No, lo que quiero es no verte- Le respondo frustrada, toda la tarde espere que entrara por la puerta y no lo hizo. Para mi sorpresa le escucho alejarse, incrédula activo el byakugan para verlo bajar por las escaleras.

Exhalo aire cansada, me voy hacia la cama y me acurruco ahí pensando el motivo por el cuál no había vuelto a casa, porqué no dijo nada a Sakura... realmente esperaba que se detuviera y le dijera algo de las cosas lindas que suele decirme, pero él solo siguió sin importarle, cierro los ojos tratando de no llorar una vez más, tratando de olvidarlo... pero no puedo ya llevo más de una hora y media dándole vueltas al asunto me muerdo el labio inferior tratando de deje de temblar para no romperme...

Él aparece en la habitación justo frente a mí a lado de la cama, luce más sereno pero yo para nada lo estoy.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-Me cuestiona y no puedo creer que me lo pregunte ¿No es obvio?-Dime- Se sienta en la cama y volteo la cara hacia otro lado.

-Eso fue humillante- Le respondo.

-Lo que fue humillante es que mi esposa no me obedezca y se largue sin ni siquiera consultármelo.

-¿Pretendes que te siga como si fuera un perro?- Arquea una ceja y niego con la cabeza cansada, supongo que él no puede entender mi sentir después de todo es hombre.

Me levanto de la cama y decido ir a la sala, en realidad necesito que se me pase esto... seguro mañana lo habré superado he vivido muchas humillaciones en mi vida y no he dejado que me afecten y él es incapaz de comprender lo que me hizo, simplemente no lo entenderá. Me siento en el sillón grande, me quito mi calzado, me recuesto dispuesta a dormir y cuando logró empezar a quedarme dormida, él se sienta a mi lado puedo sentirlo pero decido fingir que estoy dormida.

-Hinata- Toma mi mano y comienza a moverme... bueno fingir no funciono, abro los ojos- Lo lamento, no pensé que los encontraríamos ahí y sinceramente me joden, no tenía ganas de lidiar con ellos y... sólo soy así, no fue mi intención tratarte como a ellos...

-Soy tu esposa-Le interrumpo- Y era también una desconocida ahí para ti, sé como eres, ¿pero tanto te cuesta al menos ser gentil? ¿o acaso Sakura tiene razón? -Le suelto molesta.

-No, no la tiene, sé que la jodí- Dice tomando mi cara entre sus manos- Por supuesto que no estoy arrepentido de estar contigo, siempre quiero estar contigo, no quiero alejarme de ti...

Empujo sus manos de mi cara y le digo:- Pues ojalá eso hubieras dicho hoy frente a ella, quizás así no hubiera quedado como una molesta carga.- Si estoy furiosa, y no tengo idea de dónde ha salido este carácter. Chasquea la lengua.

-No es mi estilo Hyuga- Abro la boca sorprendida, ha vuelto a llamarme por mi apellido, eso no es bueno, cierro los ojos y hago una maniobra y salgo del sillón.

Pero él es más rápido y pasa sus brazos por mis hombros y me abraza.

-Lo lamento, estoy enojado y me estoy desquitando contigo... perdóname.

-Quiero estar sola-Le digo sentida de que solo me diga eso, me suelta y vuelvo a irme a la habitación sólo que ahora descalza, empiezo a desnudarme para ponerme una playera cuando entra a la habitación.

Me voy a la cama y me cubro con el edredón supongo que correrlo no va a funcionar así que decido cubrirme hasta la cabeza, puedo escuchar como comienza a desvestirse y a ponerse el pantalón que usa para dormir, se mete en la cama pero me da la espalda y estoy tan sensible que incluso que me da la espalda ahora me afecta, no me entiendo ni a mí misma no lo quiero cerca pero tampoco lejos... sin poder controlarlo mis lágrimas corren por mis mejillas en un llanto que pretendo sea silencioso, una tras otras corren... Comienza a moverse y me abraza.

-Hinata realmente lo siento, no quiero verte llorar deja de hacerlo- Me susurra al oído y apretándome hacia él- Te amo.

Me mueve de tal forma que consigue que me dé la vuelta y quedamos de frente, me besa las mejillas.

-Ya tranquila- Me dice, pero parece que hubiera abierto un dique y solo lloro más... me siento avergonzada, sé que tengo motivos para enfadarme pero también siento que he hecho un gran escandalo.

Toma mi cara con sus manos y le miro aún dejando salir una que otra lágrima.

-No llores Hinata me siento tan culpable de verte así, quiero estar a tu lado pero no sé manejar ciertas situaciones, no deseo lastimarte sin embargo lo hago aunque trate de evitarlo.

Por alguna razón me he tranquilizado y le niego con la cabeza.

-Trataré que ese tipo de situaciones no vuelvan a ocurrir.- Asiento levemente con la cabeza- Te amo.

-Yo a ti Sasuke kun, le digo abrazándolo, él me corresponde.

Nos Quedamos un largo rato así, me quedo refexionando lo ocurrido este día.

-Sasuke kun- Le llamo nerviosa- Yo... yo no sé que me pasa... no debí ponerme así.

-Mmmph, tranquila... yo no debo ser tan egoísta y bueno yo espero que todo tu genio sea pasajero- Dice recalcando la palabra "genio"- Debe ser parte del paquete de ser padre.

Me besa la frente y nos dormimos. Al día siguiente me despierta con besos en mi cuello, suelen ser así las mañanas habitualmente él despierta antes y me despierta con besos en alguna parte de mi cuerpo o reconfortantes abrazos. Nos duchamos y bajamos a desayunar, al terminar tocan la puerta y va a abrir, e como un pan tostado con mermelada mientras le espero tarda un rato antes de regresar, su cara luce seria y un tanto contrariada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Le pregunto.

-Tengo que salir de misión, pero dice Shizune que será mínimo un mes y es hasta la Roca.

-Todo estará bien.- Le digo acercándome a él.

Se queda en silencio pensando y después dibuja una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

-Si tienes razón el tiempo pasa rápido, solo que no quiero alejarme de ti pero por ahora tu lugar más seguro es la aldea. -Le sonrío y me besa

POV SASUKE

-Eres a veces como un niño pequeño- Agrego, dejándolo claro vuelve a mirarme de mala forma pero ya no hago caso y acerco la mesa para que comencemos a desayunar yo muero de hambre.

Prueba el café y no dice nada, sigue desayunando como si nada debo admitir que le falta un toque dulce a todo esto, sonrío de pensarlo.

-Mmmmmph- Dice y le miro.

-No tienes azúcar- Le digo- Además hace tiempo te dije que debías alimentarte mejor.

Sonríe ladinamente de forma seductora y se acerca a mí, poniéndome nerviosa al instante un rubor sube por mis mejillas.

-Bueno ahora te tengo a ti para que cuides de eso- Me dice frente a mis labios, si estoy hecha un manojo de nervios y él vuelve a sonreír se aleja de mí aún divertido, y no me queda más que controlarme y enfadarme conmigo misma por ser así.

Por la tarde comenzamos a acomodar mis cosas, mi ropa en su closet, mis neceseres personales algunos en su cómoda otros en el baño, le escucho varias preguntarme "¿Hinata, esto dónde lo quieres? ¿Dónde va esto? ¿Esto qué diablo es? " Realmente pasamos una tarde divertida, estoy conociendo a un Sasuke diferente, si es enojón, serio, callado, meticuloso, ordenado; pero también es capaz de darme mucho amor, abrazos sorpresas, besos y ciertos comentarios tan dulces.


	50. Por siempre

**POV HINATA**

La ropa de maternidad ya es necesaria a los 5 meses de embarazo, el pequeño bebé empieza a hacerse notar, crece y crece. Hace más de un mes que Sasuke está en misión cada día en cada instante me pregunto cómo se encuentra y si pronto regresará a casa, estos pensamientos me hacen suspirar.

-Ey Hinata, te ves demasiado pensativa- Me dice Kiba kun bostezando- Esto de ayudar a Tsunade con los próximos equipos genins de la academia es muy aburrido.

-Si no hubieras sido impulsivo, no tendríamos que estar haciéndolo, esto se debe a tu irresponsabilidad- Shino kun le dice, sonrío casi nada ha cambiado entre ellos, siguen peleando por cosas triviales.

-Chicos debo ir a casa, ya es hora- Les aviso al darme cuenta que ha pasado la hora de mi salida.

-Ten cuidado-Me dice Shino kun.

-Hai.

Desde que Sasuke se fue Tsunade sama me sugirió que participara en el área administrativa de la academia por mi estado, es una manera de mantenerme útil y también me sirve para no pensar todo el tiempo en él... es tan difícil estar lejos pero no hay otra manera este es nuestro camino... lo reconfortante es saber que volveré a verlo y a recibir sus abrazos.

Llegué a casa a eso de las 4, me retrase media hora más de mi habitual horario de salida estaba muy concentrada además con los chicos se me pasa rápido el tiempo, toda mi rutina iba normal... y eso hubiera deseado, pero alguien llamo a la puerta alrededor de las siete de la tarde al abrir me encontré a Shizune san.

-Hinata- Me llama y no sé porque siento algo en mi interior, luce seria- Será mejor que entremos tengo una noticia que darte.

-¿Es verdad?- Kiba kun aparece corriendo de la nada y le cuestiona, ella le dedica una mirada preocupada y asiente.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunto alarmada, ella me hace entrar cierra la puerta dejando a Kiba kun del otro lado y me pide que me siente... mi angustia por alguna razón crece y crece su actitud tan extraña sólo me hace querer saber la noticia que me trae.

-No hay forma de darte esta noticia, sin embargo tienes que saberla- Mi corazón golpeaba mi pecho tratando de recordar quién del clan pudo haber estado en alguna misión sus palabras y más que nada su condición me daba a demostrar que alguien había muerto en batalla.-Tranquila, trata de respirar más lento.

-¿Mi hermana?-Le pregunte asustada recordando que ayer la vi y no mencionó nada.

-Hinata... Sasuke ha muerto en un enfrentamiento, está confirmado- Yo estaba asustada, pero escuchar el nombre de la persona que amo y que sin dudas más he amado, mi amor verdadero... En ese momento las demás palabras pasaron de largo, mi corazón hizo explotar mi pecho... fue como si estuviera a punto de entrar a un trance pero eso era absurdo, negué con la cabeza sin ser consciente de las lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas.

-Debe ser un error- Dije con la voz entrecortada aún negando- Sasuke no va a morir tan fácil ¿Quién sería capaz de hacerle daño? Él es fuerte- Le dije, definitivamente debe ser un error- Él no puede morir.

-Hinata- Me llama, mientras se pone en cuclillas frente a mí me toca suavemente las manos que descansaban en mis rodillas apretándolas con fuerza.- Uchiha Sasuke ha muerto en una batalla, Tsunade sama justo está haciendo su autopsia personalmente ya que quiere determinar que pudo haber ocurrido, hace poco menos de media hora que ha llegado su cuerpo a la aldea.

La escucho hablar pero es como si sus palabras no tuvieran sentido, me niego a creer eso sin embargo mis lágrimas brotan, empiezo a asustarme y si las palabras de Shizune san son ciertas quiero corroborarlo por mí... me levanto de prisa, Shizune san pierde el equilibrio cayendo hacia atrás, pero no me detengo salgo corriendo hacia el lugar donde efectúan las autopsias, solo quiero ver ese cuerpo porque no puede ser de él. Entro al lugar pasando algunos médicos que me miran sorprendidos, y entonces veo a Tsunade sama vestida con ropa clínica entrando a un cuarto, corro detrás de ella lo más rápido que me permiten mis piernas y abro la puerta abruptamente.

-¡¿Hinata?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-Me cuestiona Tsunade sama con su voz alterada, aún así no causa ningún efecto en mí.

Veo la mesa de exploración, y comienzo a sudar frío sobre ella un cadáver cubierto con una sábana, una persona desconocida entra a la habitación con una tabla medica.

-Uchiha Sasuke, fue decapitado probablemente principal causa de muerte, presenta múltiples heridas a la altura del tórax varias de ellas dando en puntos vitales, probable segunda causa de muerte shock hipovolemico...

-¡Basta Yu!-Escucho a Tsunade sama gritarle.

Mis pies se mueven solos buscando una equivocación, corro hacia la mesa y quito la sábana, mi cuerpo se estremece sobre ella solo hay un cuerpo del cuello hacia abajo, lleno de cortes profundos que muestran huesos fracturados, mi cuerpo empieza a temblar me llevo las manos a la boca tratando de no gritar por éste dolor tan enorme, Tsunade se me acerca por detrás tomándome de los hombros y todo se va, pierdo mi cuerpo, mis pensamientos... no quiero caer en la inconsciencia así que me abalanzo sobre el cuerpo, la puerta se abre... ese cuerpo no es el de él, al tocarlo algo me dice que no es Sasuke kun, algo en su complexión, además sin cara, ¿cómo saben que es él?.

-¡No es él!- Grito, mirándoles queriendo una explicación de esto.

-Hinata ¿Qué dices? -Escucho la voz de padre.

-Hinata lo siento mucho- Escucho la voz de Tsunade sama y vuelve a tomarme de los hombros.- Sasuke ha muerto.

Despierto en una habitación blanca con una bata me doy cuenta que estoy en el hospital, la luz del día se filtra por la ventana, no sé cuánto dormí y entonces lo recuerdo todo: ese cuerpo destrozado, comienzo a llorar abrazo mi cuerpo, porque tiembla descontroladamente... y ese dolor tan enorme que me invade, como puedo me quito el suero que hay en mi mano, comienzo a caminar sin rumbo buscando la salida lo único que busco es cómo llegar a esa sala de autopsias.

Me encuentro a Ten-Ten en un pasillo con una bolsa de papel la suelta corriendo hacia mí, dejando que el interior se esparza por el suelo dejando ver un poco de fruta.

-Hinata ¿Qué haces?- Me cuestiona apenas ha llegado hacia mi sujetándome del brazo.

-Necesito verlo- Le respondo.

-Hina, está tarde será su funeral... pero no sé si estés en condiciones de ir... debemos ver que dice Tsunade sama.

Niego con la cabeza y como puedo me suelto de ella.

-¡Ey espera no puedes salir así como así!

Ella embarazada no puede hacer mucho, no es que yo no lo esté sólo que cuando quieres ir a alguna parte sacas fuerzas extraordinarias ¿no es así? Finalmente cede y me acompaña a casa, tomo un vestido sencillo negro que me llega hasta las rodillas de mangas largas, ella deshace los nudos de mi cabello, y finalmente me guía hasta el cementerio, puedo ver a mucha gente reunida todos me abren paso, veo un ataúd y la veo a ella sollozar sobre él: Sakura. Naruto kun en la cabecera con la cara muy triste.

-Sakura, vamos- Se acerca Ino tomándola por los hombros.

-No yo me quedare aquí con él- Protesta.

-Sakura no puedes hacer eso, vamos estás dando un espectáculo además ha llegado Hinata- Le susurra, aún así puedo escucharla.

Ella se gira me mira retadora y no estoy para eso en absoluto. Ino la jala de sus hombros y se acerca Sai para ayudarla a apartarla, camino sin vida poniéndome en el lugar que con esfuerzos ha logrado desocupar, mis lágrimas corren si que me preocupe por atraparlas, un dolor enorme se aloja en mi pecho y simplemente por más que lo intente mi cuerpo no deja de convulsionar, mis sollozos son lo único que puede escucharse en el lugar además de los gritos y lloriqueos de Sakura.

No lo quiero dejar ir, estoy viéndolo partir y duele tanto me aferro al ataúd, pido a gritos que no lo cubran, termino en los brazos de mi padre que intenta frenarme y lo consigue estoy tan débil que no puedo detener nada.

-Hinata, basta, está muerto ¿acaso no te diste cuenta que ni siquiera tiene cabeza? Se la llevaron con ellos seguramente para extraerle los ojos y como botín de lo que lograron, tienes que controlarte- Por tonto que parezca es ahí donde me doy cuenta de todo, ¿Cuánto debió sufrir antes de morir? ¿Dónde se encuentra ahora esa parte de él? Su carita hermosa, sus labios, sus ojos... ¿Qué hicieron de él? Solo imaginarlo duele...

Despierto y estoy en mi habitación una leve oleada de ilusión me recorre esperando de que todo se tratase de un mal sueño, pero sé que no es así está aún la charola que me trajo ayer por la noche Ten-Ten , ha pasado ya una semana desde que volví a la mansión Uchiha, los primeros tres días después de su funeral estuve en la mansión Hyuga, pero necesitaba estar aquí, quizás es algo masoquista pero quiero oler su fragancia y estoy esperanzada de que vuelva, de que un día despierte y él se encuentre aquí, esa fue la razón por la cual huí de la mansión Hyuga.

El sonido de la chapa girando me desconcentra de mis pensamientos, pero no tengo ganas de ver quién es, estoy hecha un ovillo en la cama mirando hacia esa ventana que él solía mirar cada mañana sólo hasta ahora me cuestionó qué miraba con tanta atención, más de su lado que del mío.

-Hinata, no volviste a comer- Escucho la reprimenda de Ten-Ten, en realidad su voz suena más cansada-Sé que lo amas, pero nunca imagine cuánto... he estado pensando estar en una situación similar y entonces te entiendo, pero no puedo entender que aún en tu estado te estás dejando, ¡Hinata!- Me grita poniéndose frente en un intento de que la vea e intentando tomarme por los hombros-¡Tienes que reaccionar solo te levantas a darte un baño y a tomar, agua, jugo o leche ¿Crees que eso le hace bien a tu bebé?

Sus palabras solo provocan que mi llanto inunde esta habitación, sé que eso no querría Sasuke kun, sé que él me levantaría, me gritaría y me diría todo lo decepcionado que está de mí... pero no puedo, ahora no, solo necesito que este dolor se vaya de mi pecho.

 **POV TEN-TEN**

Es imposible ya lleva dos semanas en ese estado, tomar solo un poco de líquido no es correcto pobre de su bebé. Ha sido un verdadero escándalo lo de la muerte de Sasuke, alguien tan fuerte como él, Sakura pegada a su ataúd, haciendo un verdadero papelón a la semana de haberse casado con Naruto, y llorándole de esa forma a Sasuke... pero es lo único que puedo hacer, no me hace caso definitivamente hice bien en notificarle a Tsunade que empeora, se sumerge más en su depresión, no entiendo como su padre no hace nada parece que le agradara la idea de que se vuelva loca de dolor, aún recuerdo su respuesta cuando le comenté lo mal que está, que si la dejábamos así no podría hacerse responsable de su hijo... en todo caso que naciera, su respuesta fue clara "entonces tendremos que cuidarlo nosotros", parece que esa idea le agradara. Y Neji fuera en misión, no me quedo más de ocupar su papel y cuidar de Hinata, pero es imposible hacerlo bien en mi estado, estoy a pocos días de dar a luz.

 **POV HINATA**

 **-** Hinata- La voz severa de Tsunade sama, me sorprende que no sea Ten-ten, pero no presto atención, escucho como se muerde una uña- Hinata, debes levantarte de ahí, debes seguir para todos ha sido una perdida enorme...

-¿Enserio?-Le contesto de forma sarcástica- la mayoría de los aldeanos no hacen más que estar agradecidos de lo ocurrido y él no era más que otro ninja de Konoha... pero para mí no era eso-Ese terrible dolor en mi pecho de recordar todo lo vivido a su lado se hace presente y me rompo nuevamente, como últimamente, con ese dolor sofocante.

-Le traje un poco de fruta- Meri chan, entra y deja una bandeja a mi alcance por la tarde me dijo que Ten-Ten acababa de dar a luz y mi padre la había mandado a cuidar mí.

Sale al poco rato de la habitación y caigo en un profundo sueño, despierto a causa de los movimientos del bebé, me lastiman hago una pequeña mueca de dolor y dirijo mi mirada hacia mi vientre, y todo duele los recuerdos vuelven y vuelvo a llorar, el bebé se detiene, me levanto para ir al baño pero me siento muy débil mis pasos son lentos y sé que no debo seguir así, pero simplemente no consigo fuerza para salir y seguir viviendo.

Consumo la fruta lentamente al regresar, no tengo ganas inclusive me da asco pero mi bebé no tiene la culpa, no quiero que nada le pase y sé que no he actuado bien al no comer últimamente así que decido que al menos comeré un poco de fruta he dormido tanto que no necesito seguir haciéndolo acaricio mi vientre dándome cuenta que me necesita, que debo salir para este bebé, para poder platicarle lo grandioso que fue su padre, lo fuerte que fue y lo mucho que lo amaba.

-Bebé, perdóname- Me disculpo acariciándolo por encima de mi piel- Pero me duele mucho, pero te prometo que vas a tenerme a mí voy a salir de esto, no pienso dejarte... te cuidaré como lo hubiera hecho él.

Por la mañana me meto a bañar y más recuerdos vienen a mi mente en esta tina... demasiados lugares en esta casa traen recuerdos, quizás me equivoque al volver aquí, me visto y bajo para desayunar algo, Meri chan me mira con preocupación y me acerca unos cereales, los como lentamente y me voy a sentar al sillón, me quedo ahí hasta que ella me llama para comer y después para cenar, mi día siguiente es similar supongo que por algo se empieza.

-Hinata sama, Uzumaki Naruto la busca, está afuera ¿Lo hago pasar?

Sin contestarle me levanto y voy hacia la puerta.

-Hinata- Su voz alegre se transforma mientras dice mi nombre- ¿Has bajado de peso?

Encojo los hombros y me siento justo en ese lugar donde Sasuke, se sentaba.

-Naruto kun ¿Qué pasa?-Le cuestiono en un susurro, envuelta en mis recuerdos de él en ese lugar.

-Solo vine a saludarte, he escuchado que estas un poco mal... Sakura chan también está un poco mal, sabes estoy muy arrepentido de no haberme dado cuenta de tus sentimientos- Me intriga lo que dice y por eso volteo a verlo un tanto extrañada de sus palabras queriendo comprender porque lo dice- ¿Sabes? Me di cuenta de lo guapa que eras hasta que me dí cuenta de lo tuyo con Sasuke, ya era demasiado tarde... si yo me hubiera dado cuenta habría menos personas sufriendo por su muerte ¿No es así? Sólo Sakura... y tú y yo estaríamos juntos quizás felices- Junto las cejas en desaprobación a su comentario- Sabes, lo de Sakura nunca va a funcionar, ella no deja de pensar en él... entonces quizás tú deberías pensar en rehacer tu vida... quizás yo sea el indicado, fui tu primer amor...

-Naruto kun- Lo detengo, ¿Así que las cosas no le van bien con Sakura y planea probar conmigo? Por primera vez veo lo estúpido que es- Son inapropiadas tus palabras... amo a Sasuke se encuentre en esta tierra o no.- Le digo y me meto a la mansión dejándolo ahí.

¿A qué vino todo eso? ¿Por qué yo estaría pensando en reemplazar a Sasuke kun? Yo no puedo sacarlo de mi corazón. Tomo mi cena y decido que debo seguir aunque por dentro me esté muriendo, debo seguir andando, así que mañana iré a trabajar, fingiré que lo he superado, necesito estar sola, necesito ocuparme en algo y necesito cuidar de mi por éste bebé... aunque este dolor me desgarre cada segundo, aunque me asfixie, aunque me este matando la desesperación y la angustia.

 **POV SASUKE**

Cubro con una venda la herida en mi brazo ¡tsk! Desde el inicio no me gusto esta misión y qué decir de cuando vi al perro del feudal y su estúpido comentario "Nos volvemos a ver Uchiha, la vez pasada no pude ver que Hinata te pertenecía, en tal caso no me negaras que era lógico que quisiera tomarla... me enteré que te has casado con ella ¿Qué tal marcha todo?... Tal vez no muy bien, quizás termine siendo mi esposa", solo recibió una mirada asesina y finalmente respondí "Estoy aquí por una misión, ¿Quieres que lo haga o me largo?" Estuve más de un mes perdiendo el tiempo sin hacer nada, incluso concluí que quería hacerme perder el tiempo literalmente, después se dio ese ataque en las afueras de la ciudad, e hice equipo con otros dos jounin de la roca, esos dos han muerto ¡Tsk! Y la maldita herida en mi pierna no me deja andar, tuve que refugiarme en esta cueva... Ahora solo quiero saber ¿Quién me deseaba muerto? Casi lo consigue le he dado vueltas a todo esto y estoy seguro que es ese pendejo del feudal hay demasiadas coincidencias y cosas que no cuadran el charlatán que dijo que era médico y me puso una inyección de quien sabe qué, que solo me provocó debilidad después ese supuesto ataque, además de que en realidad no tenía un equipo de jounins esos acaso serían genin y aquellos que nos atacaron eran muy poderosos y a uno le vi la banda de la roca ¿coincidencia? Deje un reemplazo, sacrifique una serpiente convirtiéndola en un clon mío moldeado con lo poco que me quedaba de chakra para que formara mi cuerpo, bastante cobarde pero en mi estado sin tener chakra era mi única forma de escapar, no dudaron de mi supuesto cuerpo y se fueron rumbo a la aldea ¡Tsk! Cargando los tres cuerpos... ¡mierda! necesito que mi pierna se recupere... ¿Cómo estará Hinata?

Estoy a punto de llegar a Konoha me he tardado casi un mes en regresar pero mi pierna al inicio no me dejaba andar bien y ahora estoy siendo precavido, revisando que todo se encuentre en su lugar... al ver las puertas de la aldea he decidido detenerme no sé porque motivo estoy empezando a desconfiar de la aldea pero enviar un halcón no hay nada mejor que eso para investigar el panorama.

Ingreso sin ser visto directo hacia el territorio Uchiha, decido ir a ver a la vieja Tsunade después de darme un baño, tengo que hablar con ella de lo ocurrido en la misión estar con ella escucharle hablar, sonrío ladinamente y decido entrar por atrás seguro ahí encuentro a Hinata con sus flores... junto las cejas, esas flores no han recibido atención están por secarse, no me agrada, entro rápido a la casa, Hinata cuidaba de esas flores ¿por qué ya no? Siento su chakra en la parte de arriba, así que a toda prisa voy hacía allá, al terminar de subir las escaleras puedo escucharle sollozar, me apresuro y entro a la habitación miro hacia todas partes y no la miro, después me doy cuenta que está sentada de rodillas dentro del armario, me acerco y la veo de espaldas creo que tiene entre sus manos alguna ropa.

-Hinata- Le llamo, se endereza de forma rígida, quedándose quieta.

Intrigado la tomo por los hombros, sintiendo sus huesos ¿eso estaba así antes? Pienso dudando, ella gira lentamente, le veo sus ojos hinchados y rojos parece que ha llorado un buen rato, su cara más fina.

-Sa..su..ke- Pronuncia entrecortadamente, sus ojos muy abiertos como si no creyese que me viera.

-¿Qué diablos ha ocurrido?- Le pregunto, no entendiendo su actitud y extrañado de su cara más fina ¿será por el embarazo?

Sus lágrimas vuelven a brotar, se levanta de pronto abrazándome fuertemente... sus actos como siempre no dejan de sorprenderme, le envuelvo en mis brazos, abrazándola fuerte contra mi cuerpo, aspirando su aroma, escucho su llanto doloroso, siento su vientre un poco más grande claro han pasado tiempo debe tener 7 meses ahora quizás un poco más, veo sus brazos están más delgados, y no, no es mi imaginación ella está más delgada.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Has bajado de peso?-Le preguntó confundido y ya exasperado de no entenderla.

-Estás vivo-Dice entrecortadamente aún sollozando.

-Obviamente- Le respondo secamente.

-Dijeron que habías muerto... y yo lo sabía no era tu cuerpo... pero...- Me mira a los ojos, pero no volvías entonces yo lo creí- Dice volviendo a soltarse a llorar.

Mierda no pensé que le llegaría la noticia, simplemente no lo pensé sino le hubiese avisado que había ocurrido

-Hubo una trampa, alguien quiere mi cabeza-Le explico secamente-Pero estoy bien, recibí daño por eso no pude regresar antes, deja de llorar sabes que odio verte así... ¿No te has alimentado bien? ¿O por qué estás así?

Solloza, secándose las lágrimas, igual la suelto y me siento en el borde de la cama observándola, toco su vientre y puedo sentir un leve golpe abro los ojos atónito y vuelvo a sentirlo, así que mi hijo me saluda, sonrío al pensarlo.

-¿Ya sabes qué es?-Le cuestiono esperando la respuesta, pero niega con la cabeza, me hace fruncir el ceño por su contestación, a estas alturas debería saberlo.

Me mira aún con sus ojos vidriosos, suspira, da un paso y me abraza.

-Estás vivo Sasuke-Me abraza fuerte- ¿Esto no es otro sueño verdad?

Arqueo la ceja, ella está demasiado extraña. Paso un brazo por su cintura acercándome lo más posible ahora ya no es tanto por su vientre crecido, y la beso joder tanto he deseado sus labios desde que partí de Konoha, pruebo sus labios lento al inicio pronto nos vemos envueltos en el deseo, en la necesidad de sentirnos, pasa sus manos entre mi cabello.

-¿En un sueño podrías sentir esto?-Le pregunto jadeando, excitado ¡joder!

Rompe el beso y me mira atontada y vuelve abrazarme.

-Te amo- Dice temblando.- No quiero perderte.

-No lo harás... yo te amo demasiado Hinata- Le digo preocupado de lo rara que está, ¿tanto le afecto creer esa mentira? ¡Tsk! Mierda no lo pensé, pensé todo menos que podrían traer ese rumor de mi muerte.

-Nena tranquila, aquí estoy- La abrazo un largo rato, sintiendo su aún más pequeño cuerpo, sintiendo su calor, su abdomen prominente; parecería que va a romperse de pronto. Le doy pequeños besos tiernos en su cara, esperando que ella vuelva de ese lugar donde se encuentra.- Necesito darme un baño, vamos- Le digo cuando por fin la veo calmada y relajada, incluso puedo verle un brillo en sus ojos.

Es linda está frente a mí, puedo apreciar su cuerpo mucho más delgado pero sigue siendo bella, sus pechos, sus nalgas, su cara; tiene tantas cosas buenas... me pongo duro de ver el agua correr por su cuerpo.

-Date la vuelta-Le ordeno, ella obedece el agua corre por su espalda.

Me acerco pegando mi pecho a su espalda nuestros cuerpos rozándose, mi verga creciendo aún más entre sus nalgas , le tomo por los pechos y comienzo a masajearlos, se sienten algo diferentes aunque parezca increíble un poco más grandes, me aproximo a su oído y le susurro "Quiero hacértelo", pone una de sus manos por mi cuello acariciándome moviendo ligeramente su cabeza de forma aprobatoria, comienzo a besarla en el lóbulo de su oreja y dejo una línea imaginaria de besos por su cuello, sintiendo su piel, succionando, lamiéndola, acariciando su cuerpo, toco su vagina comienzo a darle caricias en su clítoris, después de un rato comienza a suspirar y dar pequeños jadeos, comienzo a introducir mi polla lento y ella gime mierda yo también, comienzo a tomarla lento, se lo hago lento, pone sus manos en la pared, mientras la hago mía, una y otra vez entro y salgo de su interior, comienza a apretarme y terminamos juntos, su cuerpo tiembla y se va bajando hasta que se sienta en la tina, exhausta, recuperándose.

-¿Estás bien?-Le pregunto mirándola desde mi altura, ella asiente con la cabeza y me lavo rápidamente.

En cuánto termino la ayudo a ponerse de pie, se ve cansada se pone un vestido de maternidad lila, se peina su cabello, luce tan bella, tan tierna... me visto observando lo extraña que ésta es decir sus movimientos más pausados, me siento culpable de su estado. Me siento un rato en la cama recargándome en la cabecera aún mirándola también embobado, después de todo esa chica me tiene, estoy enamorado de ella, se acerca a mí con pequeños pasos y se acurruca en mi pecho al poco rato se queda dormida, plácidamente dormida.

Decido salir a ver a Tsunade, pero prefiero aparecer en su oficina me ahorrara tiempo además supongo que no solo Hinata cree que he muerto y no deseo montar jaleo aún en la aldea. Me paro frente a la vieja que se encuentra revisando unos papeles en su escritorio,me mira asustada y finalmente pronuncia palabra.

-Sasuke ¿cómo?- Arqueo una ceja.

-El viejo de la roca me tendió una trampa- Le digo, se lleva la mano a la boca.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?

-Quería matarme, no estoy seguro los motivos... me debilito con alguna clase de droga y después mando unos hombres a matarme... mi otra hipótesis es que Konoha también participo, así que dime tú.

Se queda pensativa, entrecierra los ojos.

-Ya veo. Tienes la voluntad del fuego jamás atentaríamos contra ti- Dice finalmente -entonces nos dio un cuerpo falso, no sé cómo no me di cuenta

\- Mezcle mi sangre, era una invocación... una técnica prohibida que aprendí con Orochimaru. –Le explico, abre los ojos sorprendida.- ¡Hinata!-Exclama de pronto.

-Buen punto-Le digo- Podrías explicarme que le ha ocurrido.- No es una petición, es una mezcla de sarcasmo y orden.

-Debe saberlo cuanto antes...-Dice levantándose de su escritorio.

-Ya lo sabe-Digo secamente, abre ligeramente su boca.

-¿Cómo lo tomo?- Me cuestiona.

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido? ¿Hay algo mal en su embarazo?- Le respondo no soy de hablar de mi vida personal, ya debería saberlo.

-No podría decirte, apenas hace una semana que ha decidido volver a vivir...- Arqueo la ceja confundido ¿Volver a vivir, de qué mierda habla? - Cuando pensamos que habías muerto, ella cayó en una depresión debemos considerar que en su estado sus hormonas están bastante descontroladas eso influyo en la profunda depresión en la cual se encuentra... dejo de comer alimentos sólidos, apenas si probaba algún líquido... no acudió a sus consultas prenatales, entonces no sé cómo se encuentre apenas mañana tiene una cita a la que espero asista.

Me llevo la mano al mentón, así que la gatita se ha descuidado por eso no sabía que es, por eso ha bajado de peso.

-¡Tsk!-Exclamo sin darme cuenta.

-Se ha de encontrar un poco desnutrida, pero no debe ser muy grave para nuestra suerte el primer trimestre ya había pasado, así que el bebé está formado en su totalidad, esto que ha pasado solo debe haberle afectado en su peso y talla...-Dice mirándome fijamente, quizás tratando de tranquilizarme- Voy a avisarle a Kakashi, por cierto hace poco que él es el Hokage pero yo sigo ayudándole en algunos asuntos, debemos investigar qué hay detrás de todo lo ocurrido.

-Después- Le respondo- Mañana ¿a qué hora verás a Hinata?- Le pregunto apurándola, ahora tengo asuntos más importantes: mi familia.

-A las 11.-Responde, y yo desaparezco.

Regreso a la habitación, ella se encuentra hecha un ovillo en mi lado de la cama mirando hacia la ventana absorta, nuevamente triste.

-Hinata-La llamo sentándome en su lado de la cama.

Voltea rápidamente y me abraza.

-No fue un sueño-Dice.

-¿Acaso eres sonámbula? Para hacer las cosas de tus sueños.- Niega con la cabeza.

-Tienes razón, es solo que me cuesta creer que estás aquí... tengo miedo de perderte otra vez.

-Nunca me has perdido- Le respondo y le dio un rápido beso en los labios- Anda vamos a comer algo- Le digo preocupado por lo que me ha dicho Tsunade, la verdad no sé qué hacer estoy enojado porque no se cuide, pero ese enojo se disipa al verla en ese estado.

Come pero a comparación de antes come menos, bromeo intentado ver su sonrisa y solo dos ocasiones me deja satisfecho, quiere estar cerca de mí o no me pierde de vista parece ser que no cree que soy real ¿tan mal se siente para creer que está alucinando? Mi gatita, quiero que estés bien.

A la hora de dormir nos cubrimos con una cobertor el clima afuera empieza a descender, la tengo en mis brazos entrecierra sus ojos luchando por no dormir, una de mis manos la llevo a su vientre y ahí está de nueva cuenta ese movimiento que me hace sonreír.

-Es feliz de sentirte también- Dice cerrando los ojos y acomodando su cara en mi pecho, como si buscase una postura más cómoda.

-Se mueve bastante.

-Porque está feliz de volver a sentirte- Responde un tanto adormilada hace una mueca de dolor.

-¿Qué sucede?

-A veces se mueve demasiado y me lastima un poquito-Responde- Creo que no tiene suficiente espacio.

Toco su vientre pasando mi mano por toda su circunferencia, parándome en ciertas zonas sintiendo como él o ella busca mi tacto.

-Será una niña como tú, le gusta que la toque- Ella sonríe levemente, abre los ojos y activa su byakugan mira hacia su vientre, vuelve a sonreír y niega con la cabeza antes de decir:

-No... Será como tú... es un niño Sasuke- Dice sonriendo ampliamente, emocionada nuevamente, dejando que el sueño se aleje mirando su vientre entusiasmada, muero por ver lo mismo que ella y podría hacerlo pero eso la dejaría débil...y ya bastante débil está así que no me queda remedio de solo observarla con su byakugan activado y su amplia sonrisa.

-¿Un niño? –Le cuestiono... por alguna razón me hubiese agradado que fuera una niña, una dulce niña como ella...

-Si-Responde enseguida- Es hermoso.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Le pregunto dudando... los bebés por lo general no son hermosos, están arrugados y raros.-Le dejo salir.

-Lo veo- Pongo los ojos en blanco- Eso lo sé, pero es muy pronto para que sepas que es hermoso.

-Estoy segura que se parecerá mucho a ti...

Sonrío ladinamente.

-¿Tan enamorada estas de mí, que por eso dices que tu hijo es hermoso?-Sonríe... verla sonreír a cada momento es tan reconfortante, la siento de vuelta.

-Eres hermoso.

-Tú eres hermosa Hinata, y no solo eso... eres tan dulce interiormente, tan buena... yo al contrario sabes...

-Sasuke... no tengas miedo, nuestro bebé no va a tener rencor porque nos tendrá a nosotros para mostrarle lo bello de este mundo y para hacerle un camino por el cual pueda andar feliz, ya lo verás, será un niño feliz y dulce.

Sus palabras me reconfortan, y anhelo que solo sea la verdad que tenga razón y que nuestro hijo no herede mi deseo de venganza, mi odio, mis defectos...

Caminamos tomados de la mano entre la aldea para ir al hospital en búsqueda de Tsunade, la gente me mira sorprendida y cuchichea a mis espaldas y lados, intento no tomarle importancia pero es tan molesto.

Tsunade no tarda en hacernos entrar al consultorio.

-Hinata- Luces mucho mejor, le dice con una sonrisa.

-Hai... yo estoy bien.-Responde algo dudosa pero educada.

-No... a simple vista puedo darme cuenta que necesitas subir mínimo 5 kilos, además no has venido a tus consultas prenatales, tu falta de apetito... no creo que quieras que siga con la lista de todo lo que has hecho mal últimamente- Le reprime y ella niega con la cabeza sonrojándose - Pasa a ese cubículo necesito hacerte un ultrasonido, vamos a ver cómo está ese bebé.

Le pone un gel en su abdomen y luego comienza a pasarle un aparato, y en un monitor podemos ver una imagen un poco clara de lo que es mi hijo, siento alegría de poder verlo al fin, debo aceptar que le tengo envidia a Hinata gracias a sus ojos ha podido verle eso se siente tan bien, Tsunade hace mediciones y cálculos, despego mis ojos del monitor y la miro a ella que me sonríe hago lo mismo en automático, emocionado de conocer a mi hijo por primera vez, aunque la imagen no sea clara sirve para darme una idea.

-Bueno es un niño, está un poco pequeño, sin embargo con una buena dieta seguro se recupera en peso y talla, de todas formas tampoco queremos un producto macrosomico que después no pueda salir por parto normal o que te desgarre... –Tsunade le dice a Hinata que presta atención a cada palabra, yo también solo que con mi mirada fija en mi gatita.

-Tsunade sama- Dice Sakura mientras abre la puerta, jala la cortina y nos ve asombrada soltando unos papeles que caen al suelo.

-¡Sasuke kun!- Grita y corre a abrazarme, hago una cara de exasperación y luego me zafo de su abrazo tratando de no ser muy brusco de cualquier forma ya se le nota levemente su embarazo, no pretendo que Naruto se enoje si le hago algo.

Ella es como una molesta garrapata, me suelto de su abrazo pero toma una de mis manos, después un brazo, pero no consigo quitármela por completo ¡mierda!

-Estás vivo ¡Que alivio!- Dice entre lloriqueos.

-Sakura- Le llama Tsunade.- ¿Por qué entras de esa forma?

-Lo siento pensé que no había venido a su consulta, como no le importo en lo más mínimo el hijo de Sasuke kun- Responde mirándome, cierro los ojos fastidiado de las estupideces que dice, exhalando y ¿por qué no? contando hasta 10.

-Sakura, tú no sabes ¿cómo puedes afirmar algo tan grave así a la ligera?- Hinata responde, haciendo que abra los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Qué ahora te harás la santa? Por favor ni siquiera te paraste por aquí ¿no debiste cuidar más de tu embarazo? Parece que lo único que quisieras es perderlo.

Hinata se incorpora molesta.

-Deja de decir tonterías estoy cansada de ti, de tus comentarios malintencionados, ya déjame en paz preocúpate por tu propio embarazo, por tu esposo, por tu vida... pero deja en paz la mía.- Le dice cansada, aprovecho la sorpresa de Sakura y hago que me suelte el brazo camino hacia Hinata, la tomo por los hombros. No sé a que viene su actitud, ella no es así... pero Sakura desespera a cualquiera.

\- No tiene caso que te alteres por lo que dice, deja que Tsunade termine de revisarte para irnos de aquí- Le digo fastidiado dedicándole una mirada hostil a Sakura.

-Sakura, hazme el favor de esperar afuera ahora estoy ocupada- Le dice Tsunade.

-Pero Tsunade sama.

-Ve- Le responde.

Al poco rato salimos del consultorio, Hinata va seria yo molesto por el escándalo que se armo ¿esto tiene que ser tan difícil?

-Hinata- Tsunade la llama desde el interior y ella regresa.

La espero afuera y no tarda en aparecer Sakura.

-Sasuke kun- La miro harto de ella, y puedo adivinar lo que viene- Que felicidad saber que sigues vivo, mi corazón se rompió al creer que te había perdido, Hinata...

-Sakura-La interrumpo- No vuelvas a mencionarla si vas a decir algo malo, debes entender que estoy con ella no sigas haciéndome perder la paciencia, además a estas alturas ya debes ser la esposa de Naruto. Entiéndelo... la amo.-Escucha mis palabras y es evidente que mi última frase le ha causado impacto, vuelve a dejar caer lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Se empiezan a escuchar pasos, Hinata se posiciona a mi lado un tanto confusa por la imagen que ve yo empiezo a caminar y ella me sigue.

-¿Por qué no comías?- Le cuestiono cuando hemos abandonado las molestas miradas de los aldeanos.

-No es cierto lo que ha dicho Sakura-Responde, la miro incrédulo y no es porque no le crea de hecho no le creí a Sakura, sin embargo me molesta que no responda concisa.

-¿Entonces?

-No lo pensé... cuando me dijeron que habías muerto fue impactante corrí hasta la sala de autopsias y vi tu supuesto cuerpo el estado en el cual se encontraba me impresiono tanto, no puedo describir todo lo que sucedió dentro de mí, pero es cómo si ese cuerpo se llevara una parte de mi vida con él al atrapar mi mirada... se detuvo el tiempo y olvide todo, no tuve ganas de nada, solo lo olvide todo... solo estaba ese profundo dolor en mi pecho- Dice recordando y arrastrando en las palabras con cierto eje de amargura, reviviendo ese momento quizás.

-Hinata yo estoy bien, y tienes que aprender a no dejarte caer... soy un shinobi, puede llegar a ocurrirme eso ¿qué sucederá entonces? ¿Te dejaras morir?

-No- Responde dudosa- Me tomo un poco de tiempo pero volví a realizar lo básico como alimentarme- Responde de forma superficial, es evidente que el simple hecho de recordar todo lo que sintió le afecta ¡mierda!

-Solo quiero que te cuides-Le digo mientras la envuelvo en mis brazos, provocando que nos detengamos a medio camino tratando de arrancarle ese mal recuerdo.- Te prometo que si en el futuro llegará a ocurrir algo similar te informaré donde demonios estoy y como estoy.- Asiente y regresamos a la casa.

Por la tarde la veo pasearse de un lado para otro en la cocina buscando los ingredientes para la cena que quiere preparar, cada vez la veo más recuperada y sonriente.

-Hinata, iré a acostarme un rato- Le aviso antes de abandonar el comedor, escucho su "hai" a medias escaleras.

Doy varias vueltas en la cama tratando de entender qué diablos ocurrió y como aclarar todo, escucho que tocan la puerta y por curiosidad me levanto para asomarme antes de llegar a las escaleras, Hinata abre.

-Padre pasa- La escucho decir me debato si salir a su encuentro, pero no tengo ganas de lidiar con mi suegro.

-Hinata, ¿Cómo estás? –Le dice.

-Bien padre.

-Me alegro- Le responde, decido regresar a la habitación- Respecto a lo ocurrido con Sasuke, tendrás que rehacer tu vida y ya he tomado una decisión al respecto ya que alguien ha hecho la petición de tomarte como esposa.- Me detengo al escucharle, la furia se desata niego con la cabeza no pudiendo creer lo que ese cabrón le está diciendo.

-¡Padre! ¡No!... –Le responde alarmada, decido darme la vuelta y retroceder.

-¡Cállate! Deberías que estar agradecida que en tu estado y antecedentes alguien te haya considerado para tomarte como esposa, además no es cualquier persona tú ya lo conoces es el feudal de la roca...

-Padre eso es imposible-Alcanza a intervenir pero el viejo pronto le impide que siga hablando.

-Es lo mejor Hinata, se ha decidido esperar a que nazca tu hijo, una vez que ocurra se llevara la ceremonia y tu primogénito se quedará bajo mis cuidados... obviamente él desea un primogénito de su sangre no de su esposa... además velo por el lado amable, de esa forma el descendiente del Uchiha podrá quedarse en la aldea, quizás hereda el sharingan.

Veo como ella niega con la cabeza, ese viejo definitivamente es un cabrón, no se necesita ser muy inteligente para atar todos los malditos cabos sueltos, aprieto mis puños enfurecido, comenzando a descender el primer escalón, no tengo tiempo para ir calmado decido aparecer frente a ese viejo, lo tomo por el cuello de su camisa empujándolo hacia la pared.

-Plan perfecto, sólo que no contaron con que matarme a mi no es nada sencillo- Comienzo a decir arrastrando en cada palabra mi odio hacia ese viejo que me mira sorprendido, y aturdido, todo se imaginaba menos verme aquí- Si lo hubieses logrado, tendrías el primogénito que liderada tu clan y el pendejo de la Roca a la mujer que se le antojo llevarse a la cama, sal de mi casa si no ahora mismo te mataré sin importarme que seas el padre de Hinata- Le advierto, aventándolo hacia un costado cerca de la puerta principal.

-Sasuke- Me llama Hinata, siempre amable ¿no se da cuenta de lo que ha ocurrido?

-Uchiha- Escucho la voz de ese pendejo.

-Lárgate- Le espeto con el magekyu activado, cierro los ojos furioso- La diferencia entre tú y yo es que yo no me escondí para llevar a cabo mis planes, tú actúas desde la sombra, ¿te preocupas por los antecedentes de mi clan? El de ustedes no es más que lo mismo pero escondiéndose.

Me mira entendiendo el maldito significado de mis palabras, sabe que no puede decirme nada, no sé si piense volver a intentarlo más adelante pero en tal caso le costará el doble. Veo a Hinata llevarse las manos a la boca, sé que está a punto de llorar ¡mierda! justo ahora.

-¿Padre tú planeaste esto? ¿Planeaste que lo mataran?- Le pregunta mirando al viejo incrédula y dolida.

Él no se atreve a responderle.

-No sé de que hablan, es un error- Contesta finalmente ¿un error?

-No soy imbécil –Respondo y me dejo llevar, me adentro en sus malditos recuerdos tomándolo desprevenido, viendo todo lo que planeo, conociendo sus intenciones y un tanto sus remordimientos- Vete de mi casa y no te acerques a ella nuevamente o te va a pesar Hyuga, no voy a darte una segunda oportunidad de sobrevivir, vete ya si no quieres que me arrepienta.

Me mira furioso sabe que he visto dentro de él, así que no puede seguir intentando mentir, no es mi estilo ser educado o considerado... pero las malditas lágrimas de Hinata lo complican todo, me hacen ser un tanto benévolo con ese cabrón. Sale de mi casa sin pronunciar nada más Hinata se sienta en un sillón y comienza a llorar, subo furioso a la habitación, ahora mismo no puedo estar con ella por lo encabronado que me encuentro ¿Quería casarla nuevamente con ese pendejo que quiso violarla drogándola? Con razón aceptó que me casara con ella y no atentar contra mi hijo, le convenía que naciera, después de todo sus planes ya estaban echados desde el principio.

Al paso de una hora Hinata sube a la habitación se sienta hincada entre mis rodillas.

-Lo siento tanto Sasuke- Me dice mirándome a los ojos, sonrío levemente.

-No es tu culpa-Le respondo disipando un poco mi furia.-Hinata debo notificarle a Kakashi- Me mira preocupada- Debo hacerlo, ya no confío ni en esta aldea, menos en tu familia... solo quiero asegurarme de que estarán seguros.

No dice nada y desaparezco del lugar, le explico la situación a Kakashi que me escucha atentamente suspira cansado, y finalmente llama a alguien de inteligencia.

-Sasuke mantendré a Hiashi bajo vigilancia, pero si no haces una denuncia formal... no puedo hacer más.

-Mierda-Digo fastidiado.

-Bueno, entiendo que te lo piensas por como pueda afectarle a tu esposa... pero solo puedo actuar parcialmente de no levantarse. -Asiento levemente y me desaparezco.

Los siguientes días transcurren tranquilos, me mandan a misiones donde tardo a lo mucho una semana, Hinata ha empezado a recuperar peso, sonríe nuevamente y me atrapa cada día más en su forma de ser, en su esencia.

 **POV SAKURA**

-Necesito que me ayudes, ella ya no tarda en cumplir los 8 meses es el momento adecuado, si mi plan llega a fallar el bebé no estará bien adaptado hay grandes posibilidades de que muera.

-Sakura, eres de armas tomar- Me dijo Karin.- No sé si hacer eso, sea lo adecuado él la ama y es su primogénito.

-Por eso mismo si ella le da un hijo la va a idolatrar, Karin has perdido tu esencia ¿acaso no dijiste que harías lo imposible por vengarte de la mujer que nos quito nuestra oportunidad?

-Con esa enorme panza y te has vuelto más mala que yo- Me dijo cansada.

-Bien cobarde, si cambias de opinión Sasuke parte a misión el sábado, la estúpida se quedara solita en la mansión Uchiha, contrate a dos ninjas renegados y les daré acceso a la aldea para que se diviertan con la Hyuga y obviamente también la golpeen, seguramente eso provocará que el parto se le adelante y sin ayuda ¿cómo podrá sobrevivir ese bebé?

-¿Y en dónde coño se supone que entró yo? –Me preguntó la idiota, ¿es tan difícil de entender?

-Bueno en vigilar que nadie se acerqué hasta que ellos se marchen, además me he encargado de que esos idiotas tomen alguna que otra foto con ella, ya sabes teniendo sexo-Mentí un poco, tenía pensando hacer unos clones y convertirme en ella para fingir un idilio anterior- ¿qué crees que opine Sasuke? También entraras ahí inventándole alguna que otra mentira, a mí no me creería.

Karin me miró haciéndose la maldita santa, si le hubiese contado más se hubiera acobardado pero no tengo tiempo para esas niñerías.

-Vale, nos vemos- Dijo y desapareció.

Maldita Uzumaki miedosa, no pienso detenerme yo no voy a perder a Sasuke.

Es el momento las 11 de la mañana Sasuke debe ya estar bastante lejos de aquí, miró a esos ninjas de la niebla se ven bastante asquerosos, pero no importa entre peor sea para esa estúpida mucho mejor, pensé que tardaría menos en mostrarles la mansión de Sasuke pero moverse con este embarazo si complica las cosas, me divierto pensando cómo se las complicará a ella que tiene más tiempo.

 **POV HINATA**

Intentó fingir que todo está bien, que mi vida ha vuelto a andar pero eso es casi imposible, lo necesito, lo necesito tanto ¿este dolor será que algún día me dejara seguir? Vuelvo a aspirar el aroma que tiene su ropa impregnado, lleno de él, no me atrevo a deshacerme de sus cosas sé que debería hacerlo pero tengo miedo de olvidarlo, olvidar su aroma, su calor...

-Hinata- Escucho su voz, ¿acaso finalmente me volví loca? Mis lágrimas se detienen por la impresión, me pregunto si ya puedo tener alucinaciones auditivas.

Pero sus manos me toman por los hombros haciendo que me giré para verlo, y lo veo ¿o son alucinaciones? Parece tan real, hace una mueca de disgusto, respiro y entra su aroma, solo su aroma... y sé que es él, está aquí, es él... no estoy alucinando.

-Sa..su..ke- Apenas puedo llamarle, impresionada de tenerlo frente a mí, no quiero parpadear por miedo de que se vaya. -¿Qué diablos ha ocurrido?- Pregunta, le miro incrédula, pone una cara que refleja su duda...

Es él, me aferro a él sintiendo su calor, su perfume, su corazón latiendo. Esto no es un sueño, no puede ser un sueño y no lo es sus brazos me rodean uniendo como siempre todo mi cuerpo roto, empezando a sanar ese dolor que he sentido por días desde aquel día donde le creí muerto...

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Has bajado de peso?-Interrumpe mis pensamientos, cuestionándome impaciente.

-Estás vivo-Afirmo feliz pero aún alterada permitiendo que este último estado afecte mi oración.

-Obviamente- Dice rodando los ojos, cómo si fuera tan obvio... pero no lo es, he pasado días terribles imaginando miles de cosas acerca de su supuesta muerte.

-Dijeron que habías muerto... y yo lo sabía no era tu cuerpo... pero...- Comienzo a explicarle el porque no es obvio que no esté muerto, veo lo tonto de mi explicación y me dejo llevar por los recuerdos mirándolo a esos ojos que pensé que no volvería a ver- pero no volvías entonces yo lo creí.

No puedo contener las lágrimas, él esta frente a mí ¿por qué sigue doliendo?

-Hubo una trampa, alguien quiere mi cabeza. Pero estoy bien, recibí daño por eso no pude regresar antes, deja de llorar sabes que odio verte así... –Empieza a hablar y en su orden deja escapar cierta molestia- ¿No te has alimentado bien? ¿O por qué estás así?

Sus preguntas y su explicación no hace más que confirmarme no estoy soñando, él está aquí. Y quiere saber qué he hecho, respiro intentando tranquilizarme él se sienta en el borde la cama estira su mano y toca al bebé que se da cuenta, es papá el que le acaricia, seco una lagrima con mi mano y Sasuke abre como platos sus ojos y nuestro bebé esta reafirmando que le saluda, sonríe con la mirada atenta a su mano.

-¿Ya sabes qué es?- Me pregunta, le contestó negándole y pone de nueva cuenta una cara extrañada.

Lo veo y sólo quiero sentirlo, quiero que me abrace, doy un paso hacía él y lo abrazo no quiero soltarle.

-Estás vivo Sasuke, ¿Esto no es otro sueño verdad? –Le preguntó, por alguna razón me cuesta creerlo... siempre me pasa así.

Me mira de forma desaprobatoria, pero me abraza por la cintura y me besa tiernamente, pero pronto nos demostramos lo mucho que nos hemos necesitado, queriendo comprobar en ese beso que es real y él demostrando el deseo que aún siente por mí, le tomo por la cabeza con mis manos acercándolo imposiblemente más a mi boca.

-¿En un sueño podrías sentir esto?-Me cuestiona tomando aire, exhalando en mis labios... y tiene razón, le abrazo fuerte.

-Te amo- Le digo, implorando secretamente que nunca más se separe de mi- No quiero perderte.

-No lo harás...-Responde enseguida, dejándome ver que hay algo más que quiere decir y finalmente lo hace:- yo te amo demasiado Hinata. Nena tranquila, aquí estoy- Es lo único que necesitaba escuchar, aparte de ese interminable abrazo que me reconforta que hace que un gran peso se haya ido de mi cuerpo. Me besa en la cara, repartiendo besos en mis mejillas, en la nariz y frente una y otra vez... yo estoy feliz, el alivio de verlo vivo a mi lado es tan enorme, despierta cada parte que mi que había dormido desde aquel día.- Necesito darme un baño, vamos- Me dice después de un rato, sin soltar mi mano me guía hasta el baño.

Abre la regadera buscando la temperatura deseada, la lluvia de agua comienza a caer y él va despojándose lentamente de cada una de sus ropas, dejándome ver poco a poco cada músculo bien trabajado de su cuerpo, cada parte de él... pequeñas heridas que se cicatrizan o en proceso por su cuerpo y en su pierna puedo ver una marca que seguro fue la que le impidió volver, se ve bastante grande y debió ser profunda a simple vista me deja ver que no habrá una gran cicatriz, se acerca a mi lentamente y comienza a desnudarme acariciando mi cuerpo delicadamente con sus manos, repartiendo más besos castos por el. Nos metemos a la regadera, el agua comienza a correr por nuestros cuerpos, estoy sonrojada me pregunto si él seguirá viéndome guapa con mi enorme vientre, me observa escrupulosamente todo mi cuerpo sé que estoy completamente roja, mi corazón latiendo tan rápido... si me siento nuevamente viva, él luce tan perfecto.

-Date la vuelta-Dice con la voz ronca, le hago caso de inmediato escondiendo mi cara.

Se acerca y puedo sentir su cuerpo pegándose al mío y sentir su erección. Acuna mis pechos en sus manos y comienza a tocarlos de esa manera en la cual me vuelve loca.

-Quiero hacértelo- Me susurra al oído.

Y yo quiero que lo haga, quiero sentirme suya...levanto mis manos, enviándolas hacia atrás logrando mi objetivo tomarlo por el cuello y le doy mi si silencioso, pero que él lo entiende así como yo entiendo algunas de sus posturas, me besa en mi oreja bajando por mi cuello transformando sus besos en lengüetazos y succiones, despertando la electricidad y deseo en mi cuerpo, suelta uno de mis pechos pero su mano va directo a mi zona íntima, tomando y acariciando esa zona de placer, haciendo que arda en deseo por él que mi cuerpo le pida a gritos tenerlo, y parece darse cuenta y ceder a mi petición silenciosa, comienza introducirse lentamente, abriéndose paso en mi intimidad que le recibe agradecida, haciéndome gemir y a él también lo hace, me hace el amor lento, cuando termina mi cuerpo esta hecho un desastre, todo el esfuerzo físico por el orgasmo y mi debilidad no son buenos amigos, me siento en la tina exhausta temerosa de perder el control de mis piernas.

-¿Estás bien?-Le escuchó cuestionarme, apenas y le puedo asentir con la cabeza, extasiada de nuestra entrega, de volverle sentir dentro de mí, de sentirlo a él.

Me recargo en el borde de la tina y pongo mi cabeza en mi brazo, respirando lentamente sintiendo como mi cuerpo vuelve a normalizarse, veo jabón caer y cierro mis ojos al poco tiempo siento a Sasuke lavando mi cuerpo y darme uno que otro beso que me hace sonreír. Después me hace ponerme de pie, cierra el grifo y me pasa una toalla salimos del baño y voy directo al closet, tomó el primer vestido del estante y ropa interior limpia al terminar de vestirme y peinarme, lo veo sentado en la cama con una rodilla flexionando sosteniendo una de sus manos mientras me observa fijamente tal y como solía hacerlo, lo veo algo tímida sonrío levemente él no quita su expresión seria y su mirada fija sigue igual, camino hacia él y me siento en la cama recargándome en su pecho y le acaricio un brazo, lo veo y lo siento, es una paz tan gratificante.

Abro los ojos y veo la ventana, estoy recostada en la almohada y no sobre él una angustia se apodera de mi cuerpo y me giro al instante buscándolo y no está, mi corazón late de prisa asustado.

-¡Sasuke kun!- Le gritó, esperando que aparezca pero no es necesario que use el byakugan, lo sé, él no está aquí.

Me recuesto nuevamente mirando a ese punto que él solía mirar, comienzo a cuestionarme si mi mente me hizo una mala jugada, ¿acaso es eso? Suspiro cansada, recordando lo que sucedió o lo que soñé.

-Hinata-Escucho su voz de pronto, al mismo tiempo se sienta y se acerca a mí. Le doy la cara de inmediato, abrazándolo al instante.

-No fue un sueño.

-¿Acaso eres sonámbula? Para hacer las cosas de tus sueños.- Me dice bruscamente, sonrío al pensarlo y le niego.

-Tienes razón, es solo que me cuesta creer que estás aquí... tengo miedo de perderte otra vez.-Le explico.

-Nunca me has perdido- Me dice y me da un beso casto- Anda vamos a comer algo.

¡Cierto! Cuando lo vi olvide que podría estar hambriento, debe estarlo yo hace días que no siento hambre pero él debe estarlo. Bajamos al comedor y busco algo que haya dejado Merichan, tendré que avisarle que ya no es necesario que venga habitualmente viene unas dos y en las horas de comidas tiene más ocupaciones que realizar en la mansión Hyuga. Tengo que ocuparme de todo nuevamente, aunque me siento exhausta no debí descuidar todo esto. Sonrío a ver que Merichan se le ocurrió hacer ramen, sirvo los platos y empezamos a comer, le miró comer, me gusta hacerlo... sólo quiero verlo, cansarme de verlo ¿quizás? No solo quiero ver que está aquí, son de ese tipo de cosas que uno aprecia cuando las perdemos, yo estoy gratamente agradecida de no haberlo perdido realmente, siempre valore estar junto a él pero ahora haber creído que lo perdí me ha puesto un tanto acosadora.

Pasamos lo que resta de la tarde hablando un poco, me cuenta acerca de lo que vivió e hizo, pronto cae la noche y nos vamos a la cama, me pongo mi camisón mientras veo cómo comienza a desvestirse, sonrío levemente él es tan perfecto físicamente, me sonrojo al darme cuenta de mis pensamientos de deseo... se pone un pantaloncillo corto dejando su pecho descubierto y se recuesta a mi lado abriendo sus brazos haciéndome la invitación y no lo pienso me acurruco en él, en su calor no puedo creer que con lo mucho que he dormido ahora tenga sueño intento no quedarme dormida no quiero despertar y que él ya no éste a mi lado, acaricia mi abdomen y el bebé se mueve, y puedo ver a Sasuke kun sonreír.

-Es feliz de sentirte también- Le digo privándome de su cara y acomodándome en su pecho.

-Se mueve bastante.- Dice acariciando mi vientre.

-Porque está feliz de volver a sentirte- Le contesto, tratando de entender al bebé, debe ser eso... se está moviendo demasiado y enérgicamente.

-¿Qué sucede? –Me pregunta, seguramente hice alguna mueca por el dolorcito que me causó el bebé.

-A veces se mueve demasiado y me lastima un poquito. Creo que no tiene suficiente espacio.- Le respondo, él vuelve a acariciar mi abdomen provocando toda una revolución dentro de mí.

-Será una niña como tú, le gusta que la toque- Le escucho decir ¿niña? Me quedó unos segundos pensando y decido averiguarlo él desea saber que es y yo he estado tan distraída que no lo había pensado, pero ahora sabré que es, activo mi byakugan comenzando la investigación... ¡Se equivoca! Es un niño.

-No...-Le respondo mientras veo el sexo confirmándolo- Será como tú...-Le digo viendo la carita del bebé- es un niño Sasuke- Le digo finalmente con una gran sonrisa, no lo puedo creer será un niño como él y es hermoso, tan hermoso, tan pequeño y tan perfecto como Sasuke.

-¿Un niño? –Pregunta algo seco.

-Si, es hermoso.-Le informo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? los bebés por lo general no son hermosos, están arrugados y raros.-Me dice demasiado sincero.

-Lo veo-Le explico

\- Eso lo sé, pero es muy pronto para que sepas que es hermoso.-Me dice.

-Estoy segura que se parecerá mucho a ti...-Le digo mirando la carita del bebé, tiene los ojitos cerrados pero yo solo creo que será como él... porque es tan bello.

-¿Tan enamorada estas de mí, que por eso dices que tu hijo es hermoso?-Me dice arrogante haciéndome sonreír.

-Eres hermoso.-Le digo, aunque sé que él debe saberlo.

-Tú eres hermosa Hinata, y no solo eso... eres tan dulce interiormente, tan buena... yo al contrario sabes...-Me dice, y siento que cierto eje de amargura lo recorre cuando habla de él, y sé el por qué le preocupa no ser un buen padre, y que nuestro hijo sea malo.

-Sasuke... no tengas miedo, nuestro bebé no va a tener rencor porque nos tendrá a nosotros para mostrarle lo bello de este mundo y para hacerle un camino por el cual pueda andar feliz, ya lo verás, será un niño feliz y dulce. –Le digo, yo sé que nuestro bebé no tiene porque serlo, él será feliz, el bebé más amado y feliz.

Sonríe levemente y me da un beso en la frente, se mueve y estira el brazo apagando la luz de la mesita de noche y me atrae hacia él mientras acomoda la cobija y me susurra "a dormir Uchiha"

Al día siguiente después de desayunar, me lleva a la aldea por la consulta prenatal en cuanto la gente lo ve inmediatamente comienza a hablar puedo verle e incluso sentir su aura molesta, trata de ignorarles pero hay cosas donde definitivamente es muy malo una de ellas es mintiendo.

-Hinata, luces mucho mejor- Me dice Tsunade sama en cuánto entramos al consultorio, ve a Sasuke como si nada, quizás ayer cuando no lo encontré estuvo con ella... de eso no me hablo.

-Hai... yo estoy bien.-Le respondo, intentando pensar.

-No... a simple vista puedo darme cuenta que necesitas subir mínimo 5 kilos, además no has venido a tus consultas prenatales, tu falta de apetito... no creo que quieras que siga con la lista de todo lo que has hecho mal últimamente- Me dice Tsunade sama de forma severa, me sonrojo y le niego con la cabeza sin poder articular palabra - Pasa a ese cubículo necesito hacerte un ultrasonido, vamos a ver cómo está ese bebé.

Comienza con el ultrasonido, y puedo ver nuevamente al bebé, miró de reojo a Sasuke que se acercó a nosotros y veo una leve sonrisa y en su cara de satisfacción, quizás también algo de orgullo atento a la pantalla que muestra a nuestro bebé.

-Bueno es un niño, está un poco pequeño, sin embargo con una buena dieta seguro se recupera en peso y talla, de todas formas tampoco queremos un producto macrosomico que después no pueda salir por parto normal o que te desgarre... –Tsunade sama nos informa y se abre la puerta abruptamente.

-Tsunade sama- La vos de Sakura san llena la habitación ante nuestras miradas atónitas, no tarda en jalar la cortina y se queda paralizada, suelta unos papeles...

-¡Sasuke kun!- Grita y corre a abrazarlo, sé que es tonto pero me siento celosa... Sasuke comienza a tratar de librarse de sus abrazos pero ella es persistente. -Estás vivo ¡Que alivio!

-Sakura ¿Por qué entras de esa forma?-Tsunade sama le cuestiona molesta.

-Lo siento pensé que no había venido a su consulta, como no le importo en lo más mínimo el hijo de Sasuke kun- Contesta, mirando a Sasuke kun, como si él fuese el que le hubiera cuestionado... y sé que pretende...

-Sakura, tú no sabes ¿cómo puedes afirmar algo tan grave así a la ligera?- No me doy cuenta hasta que mis palabras han salido, ella ha hecho que pierda el control y me enfade.

-¿Qué ahora te harás la santa? Por favor ni siquiera te paraste por aquí ¿no debiste cuidar más de tu embarazo? Parece que lo único que quisieras es perderlo.-¿Cómo puede decir eso? ¿Acaso no se supone que ella también sintió el dolor de creer la muerte de Sasuke? ¿Cómo podría yo querer perder a mi bebé?

-Deja de decir tonterías estoy cansada de ti, de tus comentarios malintencionados, ya déjame en paz preocúpate por tu propio embarazo, por tu esposo, por tu vida... pero deja en paz la mía.- La miro molesta, después de decirlo ella me mira incrédula y sé que no es habitual que yo hable de esta forma ¿pero acaso nunca va a entender que yo soy la esposa de Sasuke? Y que no pretendo nada... Sasuke camina hacia mi y me toma de los hombros, mirándome sereno.

\- No tiene caso que te alteres por lo que dice, deja que Tsunade termine de revisarte para irnos de aquí- Me dice.

-Sakura, hazme el favor de esperar afuera ahora estoy ocupada- Le dice Tsunade sama.

-Pero Tsunade sama.- Replica Sakura.

-Ve- Es la última indicación que le da Tsunade sama y ella decide obedecerle.

Tsunade sama, termina de anotar y darme indicaciones. Salimos de la oficina, me siento culpable por la forma en la cual le hable a Sakura sin embargo no me arrepiento... de lo que si me arrepiento es de no haberme cuidado un poco más por mi bebé, aunque tampoco me descuide deseando causarle daño.

-Hinata- Tsunade sama, me llama apenas he cruzado el umbral, le sonrío en forma de disculpa a Sasuke y regreso a la oficina.

Tsunade sama me sonríe y me da una receta más de un multivitaminico, le agradezco y salgo encontrándome a Sakura llorando y a Sasuke recargado sobre la pared sin ni siquiera mirarla, él empieza a caminar y le sigo sin mirar nuevamente a Sakura. Volvemos en silencio a la casa, un silencio incomodo, creo que él está molesto conmigo.

-¿Por qué no comías?- Me pregunta cuando estamos a punto de llegar a la mansión, una pulsada de culpa me invade y un tanto de decepción él le creyó a Sakura.

-No es cierto lo que ha dicho Sakura-Le digo casi de inmediato, me mira desconfiado y yo no lo puedo creer.

-¿Entonces?

-No lo pensé...-Comienzo a contestarle tratando de explicarme, pero debo aceptar que no hay muchas justificación por mi comportamiento, así que solo le relato qué sucedió- cuando me dijeron que habías muerto fue impactante corrí hasta la sala de autopsias y vi tu supuesto cuerpo el estado en el cual se encontraba me impresiono tanto, no puedo describir todo lo que sucedió dentro de mí, pero es cómo si ese cuerpo se llevara una parte de mi vida con él al atrapar mi mirada...-Sólo recordarlo aunque sepa que no es cierto me tensa- se detuvo el tiempo y olvide todo, no tuve ganas de nada, solo lo olvide todo... –Trato de explicarme pero es imposible ¿cómo describirle lo que paso?-solo estaba ese profundo dolor en mi pecho.

-Hinata yo estoy bien, y tienes que aprender a no dejarte caer... soy un shinobi, puede llegar a ocurrirme eso ¿qué sucederá entonces? ¿Te dejaras morir? – Me reprime.

-No- Le respondo enseguida- Me tomo un poco de tiempo pero volví a realizar lo básico como alimentarme- Sé que no es suficiente, pero por algo se empieza me digo a mi misma.

-Solo quiero que te cuides-Me abraza de pronto, y entonces lo entiendo... sé lo que desea y yo también lo desearía si las cosas sucedieran al contrario, debo ser más fuerte. -Te prometo que si en el futuro llegará a ocurrir algo similar te informaré donde demonios estoy y como estoy.

Hago un mohín confirmándole que le he escuchado, que le creo y sé que será así... debo hacerme más fuerte definitivamente, debo hacer algo por mí... no quiero que mi hijo tenga una madre débil y sentimental, es decir una madre que se deja llevar tanto por sus sentimientos, me prometo a mi misma que esto no volverá a ocurrir.

-Hinata, iré a acostarme un rato-Me dice antes de levantarse del comedor mientras yo hago la cena.

-Hai-Le respondo.

Doy los últimos toques a la ensalada de jitomate, sabiendo que lo volverá loco y reviso los onigiris el relleno le encantará más jitomate, sonrío satisfecha me muerdo el labio inferior tratando de contener mi felicidad, muero por probar esto... Alguien llama a la puerta y decido ir a abrir antes de poner la mesa.

Veo a padre en cuanto abro, le acompañan dos escoltas les hace una señal para que le esperen afuera.

-Padre pasa- Le invito, y le sonrío él me mira sorprendido y entra.

-Hinata, ¿Cómo estás? –Me pregunta.

-Bien padre.- No tardo en responderle, apenas voy a formularle la misma pregunta cuando comienza a hablar nuevamente.

-Me alegro, respecto a lo ocurrido con Sasuke, tendrás que rehacer tu vida y ya he tomado una decisión al respecto ya que alguien ha hecho la petición de tomarte como esposa.- Su confesión me deja helada, ¿de qué habla? Yo no puedo casarme nuevamente.

-¡Padre! ¡No!... –Le respondo enseguida, es una tontería ¿sigue queriendo decidir sobre mi vida? Es ilógico...

-¡Cállate! Deberías que estar agradecida que en tu estado y antecedentes alguien te haya considerado para tomarte como esposa, además no es cualquier persona tú ya lo conoces es el feudal de la roca...-Me interrumpe no dejando que termine de decirle.

-Padre eso es imposible-Intentó explicarle pero nuevamente me interumpe.

Me exaltan sus decisiones sin embargo no puedo ser grosera con él en algún momento podré decírselo porque esto no puede avanzar.

-Es lo mejor Hinata, se ha decidido esperar a que nazca tu hijo, una vez que ocurra se llevara la ceremonia y tu primogénito se quedará bajo mis cuidados...-¿Qué? Le miro incrédula jamás dejaría a mi bebé para que él lo cuidara, recuerdo como fue mi infancia a su lado y no quiero que mi bebé sufra eso- obviamente él desea un primogénito de su sangre no de su esposa... –Sólo de recordar a ese señor me da asco-además velo por el lado amable, de esa forma el descendiente del Uchiha podrá quedarse en la aldea, quizás hereda el sharingan.

¿Cree que eso me va a consolar? Le niego con la cabeza padre definitivamente esta siendo demasiado egoísta y calculador de la nada aparece Sasuke kun tomándolo del cuello acorralándolo contra la pared.

-Plan perfecto, sólo que no contaron con que matarme a mi no es nada sencillo- Le dice Sasuke kun, padre se ve impactado de verlo con vida pero pronto recupera su postura- Si lo hubieses logrado, tendrías el primogénito que liderada tu clan y el pendejo de la Roca a la mujer que se le antojo llevarse a la cama, sal de mi casa si no ahora mismo te mataré sin importarme que seas el padre de Hinata- Lo avienta contra la puerta.

No sé qué hacer, Sasuke está furioso y no es para menos seguro escucho todo yo solo trato de entender.

-Sasuke- Le llamo dándome cuenta de sus palabras ¿ha echado a mi padre?

-Uchiha- Papá le llama un tanto sorprendido.

-¡Lárgate! La diferencia entre tú y yo es que yo no me escondí para llevar a cabo mis planes, tú actúas desde la sombra, ¿te preocupas por los antecedentes de mi clan? El de ustedes no es más que lo mismo pero escondiéndose.

Muerdo mi labio sabiendo lo inapropiado que es contradecir a Sasuke kun, es su casa y yo ahora soy esposa no puedo interferir en sus decisiones abiertamente. Intento ahogar mi voz con mis manos, veo la escena y parece tan bizarra. No puedo contradecir a Sasuke aunque quisiera, lo entiendo padre ha sobrepasado los límites.

-¿Padre tú planeaste esto? ¿Planeaste que lo mataran?- Me atrevo a cuestionarle, entendiendo todo. No es necesario escuchar un sí... no puedo evitar mirarlo decepcionada ¿dónde está el intachable Hyuga Hiashi? ¿Fue toda una mentira?

-No sé de qué hablan, es un error- Habla de pronto.

-No soy imbécil –Sasuke está furioso, escucho su voz y sé que esto no terminara bien. Veo a padre quedarse quieto de una forma extraña y me doy cuenta que Sasuke usa algún genjutsu sobre él - Vete de mi casa y no te acerques a ella nuevamente o te va a pesar Hyuga, no voy a darte una segunda oportunidad de sobrevivir, vete ya si no quieres que me arrepienta.

Padre, me mira pero no veo ninguna expresión en su rostro y sale de la casa cerrando la puerta tan educadamente como siempre... veo a Sasuke buscando alguna respuesta sé que algo sabe, pero solo lo veo furioso con su mangekyu sharingan activado, doy un leve suspiro sintiendo esa ansiedad dentro de mí. Me siento en el sillón y dejo que mi garganta se desahogue. Puedo escuchar sus zancadas y después sube a la habitación dando un portazo. Dejo salir eso que me ahoga y me lastima tanto ¿por qué padre es así?

Cuando me calmo y me siento mejor, decido subir a la habitación... tengo que afrontarlo. Al entrar lo veo sentado sobre el borde de la cama frente al closet, mirando el suelo sus ojos han vuelto a la normalidad, lo siento menos molesto aún así sé que su cabeza sigue dándole vueltas a lo que solo él sabe. Me acerco cautelosa, él no me mira... decido sentarme sobre la alfombra metiéndome entre sus piernas finalmente consigo su mirada.

-Lo siento tanto Sasuke- Me sonríe al escucharme.

-No es tu culpa-Me dice -Hinata debo notificarle a Kakashi- ¿A qué se refiere?- Debo hacerlo, ya no confío ni en esta aldea, menos en tu familia... solo quiero asegurarme de que estarán seguros.

Pienso detenidamente en lo que pueda pasarle a padre, aún bajo su actuar no puedo dejar de preocuparme por él... Sasuke desaparece quedándome sola en casa, me muerdo el labio preocupada, ¿pero qué puedo hacer? Si padre... es decir papá planeo asesinar a Sasuke con el feudal de la roca porque quería que nuestro bebé ocupara mi lugar... y a mí mandarme lejos...viéndolo así padre no tiene límites ¿cómo puede ser tan frío al calcular ese tipo de cosas? Ahora comprendo que él en realidad no tiene ninguna clase de afecto hacia mí...Acaricio mi vientre, voy a luchar siempre por mi bebé sin embargo me preocupo de no poder hacerlo, pero siempre estará él... Sasuke no dejará que nada le suceda.

-¿Qué pasará con mi padre?- Le cuestionó en cuanto regresa.

Me mira un tanto fastidiado.

-Lo van a vigilar- Responde secamente, sin darme más explicaciones- No quiero que se acerque Hinata, será tu padre pero no confío en él, no quiero que te acerques a él mientras lleves a mi hijo en tu vientre o en brazos, ¿lo entiendes?- Me pregunta serio.

Solo asiento, ¿qué más puedo hacer? Yo también debo tomar mi lugar no puedo seguir siento tan tonta.

Cenamos en silencio, nos vamos a la cama igual pero me envuelve en sus brazos, no todo es tan malo.

Los días siguientes las cosas comienzan a acomodarse, aunque me hace comer de más, me cuida y mima a su manera. También empezamos a acomodar la habitación del bebé hace unas modificaciones en nuestro cuarto para que tengamos acceso al cuarto contiguo con una puerta corrediza, tenemos la cuna y unos cuantos juguetes y ropa, ese lugar de la casa me agrada demasiado podría pasármela ahí.

Él debe volver a hacer misiones, un nudo en la garganta aparece cuando le veo partir nuevamente... pero a los tres días está de regreso con esa sonrisa de medio lado en el umbral de la puerta. La vida es así, sólo es cuestión de acostumbrarse.

Mi vida se había vuelto nuevamente perfecta, aunque Sasuke es un hombre frío también es un hombre que se preocupa demasiado por las personas que son importantes para él, y yo soy una de esas... además me ama, cuando él se encuentra en casa tenemos una mañana fabulosa, besos y abrazos cuando estamos solos son abundantes además de sus pequeños y a veces insignificantes detalles, me refiero a cuando me ayuda con algunos quehaceres o cocina él. Claro en la calle se vuelve un tanto distante y frío, pero me he acostumbrado a eso además él siempre va a mi lado... o yo a su lado.

Lo veo alejarse, irá nuevamente de misión ha hecho bastantes últimamente acaricio mi vientre y me siento en el umbral viendo como se aleja recordando el beso que me dio antes de irse y sus palabras "Te amo gatita" sonrío al recordarlo, suspiró un poco adolorida de la espalda, bueno puedo soportar eso... si Sukkie, tú lo vales.

Me levantó para ir a recoger la casa, con mi embarazo ya tan avanzado me he vuelto más lenta... bueno hago una parada en la cocina para comer fresas con crema. A medio día me encuentro en la sala limpiando el polvo de los muebles, cuando abruptamente entran tres hombres desconocidos, miró mis opciones, es obvio que ellos buscan algo mantengo la calma pensando si huir es opción porque definitivamente dejar que se me acerquen si planean hacerlo no lo es.

-Hola hermosa- Dice uno, que parece que no se ha aseado en días, alto y de tez blanca.

-Si, es una Hyuga-Agrega otro regordete, piel amarilla ojos muy rasgados, los empiezo a ver nerviosa tratando de mantener la calma.

-Te hemos venido a dar una visita, recibimos una notificación que necesitas un buen sexo y también que te enseñen modales- Miro atenta al tercer hombre que ha hablado, es un tipo moreno, con vendas en la cara y flaco.

Comienzan a acercarse, retrocedo intentando mantener distancia aunque quizás estoy cometiendo un error dejando que me acorralen, activo mi byakugan creo que lo único que puedo hacer es bloquear sus puntos de chakra, no tendré buena velocidad y hacer algo demasiado brusco podría poner en peligro al bebé.

Se me acerca el primer tipo de ojos rasgados y lo consigo inutilizo sus dos brazos.

-¡Ah maldita!- Me dice al darse cuenta lo que le he hecho los otros dos, me miran un tanto asustados... pero pierdo mi oportunidad.

Me toman de los brazos, haciendo que me arrodille pegando mi cara a la mesa de centro intento pensar qué más podría hacer y uno de ellos me da un puñetazo en mi mejilla y otro más cerca de mi boca rompiendo mi labio, otro no sé cual me jala de los cabellos azotando mi cara contra la madera de la mesa empiezo a hiperventilar asustada. Comienzan a reírse y siento la lengua de uno pasearse por mi cuello.

-No, por favor- Sé que es estúpido pero es lo único que puedo hacer.

-¿Nos pide un favor un Hyuga? Con lo arrogantes que son.

Hacen que me ponga de pie, y de inmediato siento como patean por detrás mi rodillas haciendo que vuelvan a flexionarse cayendo nuevamente al suelo, pero me detengo con las manos, el tipo regordete se acerca de frente toma mis cabellos y comienza a caminar haciendo que gatee detrás de él mientras se burla, y sin poder controlarlo nuevamente mis lágrimas ruedan por mis mejillas... Suk, bebé sé fuerte... Tengo que pensar en algo.

-¿Quieres que te saquemos ese estorbo? Seguro que te ves mejor sin esa bola- Dice uno, no sé cuál de los tres... el miedo empieza a recorrerme.

Siento otro fuerte golpe en mi mejilla, uno más en mi brazo, uno en mi espalda, en mi cabeza... y de pronto nada... simplemente uno sale volando rompiendo el reloj de la pared y otro más es atravesado por el chidori, abro los ojos sorprendida.

-Sasuke- Veo que se mueve rápido y mata a sangre fría al primero que aventó contra la pared.

Finalmente se acerca al tipo que tiene inutilizados los brazos y sin piedad repite el procedimiento. Se voltea hacia mí con el mangekyu sharingan aún activado, se inclina y me ayuda a levantarme, me sienta en el sillón.

-¿Estás bien? –Asiento aún con las lágrimas en mis mejillas, siento un dolor en mi vientre que hace que me incline y haga una mueca.- ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunta asustado.

-Me duele- Le respondo tomando mi vientre.

-Maldición.- Dice.- ¿Le hicieron daño?

-No, no creo que no- Le respondo insegura.

De inmediato me lleva al hospital, Tsunade me revisa casi enseguida me da un ligero analgésico y nos avisa que por lo ocurrido el bebé quiere salir antes pero que hará lo posible por mantenerlo dentro. Pasamos una noche bastante difícil, él cerca de mí sin despegarse un solo momento, cuando estoy a punto de quedarme dormida me embarga la duda:

-¿Cómo supiste?- Él me mira un rato, chasquea la lengua y se acerca y besa levemente mis labios cuidando de no lastimarme.

 **POV SASUKE**

-¡Sasuke!- Lo que faltaba, ¿qué hace Karin llamándome? Sigo sin hacerle caso pero esa fastidiosa me da alcance.

-Tengo algo que decirte.- La miró pero no me detengo.

-Sasuke- Vuelve a llamarme exasperada y jadeante- Hinata- La miró de mala forma al escuchar su nombre -Está en peligro, Sakura contrato unos hombres para que provocaran el parto y estoy segura de que también para que la mataran, bueno los.- Dice, me detengo en seco y la tomo por el cuello.

-¿Qué mierda dices?

-Es la verdad- Dice batallando para respirar- Me pidió ayuda, pero no puedo hacerlo... Debes volver a la aldea antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Le suelto el cuello y comienzo mi regreso a Konoha, ¡maldita Sakura! Más vale que Hinata esté bien, de otra forma yo mismo la haré pedazos lentamente.

Ya puedo ver la mansión ¡Genial Hinata ¿por qué diablos tienes las puertas así de abiertas?! ¡Un momento no será!... ¡Mierda! me apresuro y al estar en el umbral escucho voces desconocidas provenientes del interior, no entiendo qué diablos dicen, pero pronto se aclaran.

-¿Quieres que te saquemos ese estorbo? Seguro que te ves mejor sin esa bola.- ¡Mierda!

Cuando logró entrar veo que la tienen en el suelo apoyada en sus rodillas y manos, un tipo le jala el cabello, mientras otros dos le avientan patadas, hijos de puta... mi cuerpo se traslada tomó a uno y lo aviento contra la pared, mi movimiento hace que él que le sostenía sus cabellos azulados le suelte y sin pensarlo lo atravieso con el chidori, ahora es el turno de ese malparido que avente, escucho a Hinata llamarme, pero no me detengo, el tercero me mira con pavor, si pendejo esa misma cara tenía Hinata y no tuvieron piedad, yo no la tendré con ustedes hijos de puta, sonrío ladinamente cuando él tipo da su ultimo respiro con la mirada aterrorizada que pierde la luz.

Me doy la vuelta para examinarla, sangra por la boca, sus mejillas mojadas por el llanto si veo algunos magullones en sus brazos maldición... caminó hacia ella para levantarla de ahí me preguntó si le habrán hecho daño a nuestro hijo, la levanto y la llevo al sillón mientras observo algún dato de más daño.

-¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó, mueve la cabeza diciéndome que sí pero de inmediato se encoje tomando su vientre, y cerrando los ojos, juntando sus cejas emitiendo un quejido.- ¿Qué pasa?-

-Me duele- Me dice abrazando su vientre.

-Maldición ¿Le hicieron daño?

-No, no... creo que no- Me responde, pero su voz se escucha insegura.

Vuelvo a tomarla en brazos, y la llevo con Tsunade ¡Mierda! Estoy preocupado por ella, por Sukkie como le agrada llamar a nuestro hijo.

-Te administraré un analgésico, Hinata el trabajo de parto quiere comenzar sin embargo voy a intentar retrasarlo lo más posible.- Le dice mirándonos, y dejando clara la situación.

-Necesito hablar con Kakashi- Le digo cuando se distrae Hinata con la enfermera.

Tsunade me mira con intriga, y sé que me dirá una estupidez como que vaya yo a verlo.

-No pienso dejarla sola, la atacaron, hay ninjas muertos en mi mansión... ¿quieres saber quién los envió? -Le digo fastidiado, me mira sorprendida.

-Es obvio que la atacaron...- Me responde.- No era el momento de cuestionárselo, la iba a alterar- Responde.- Iré a ver a Kakashi, así que dime.

-No, quiero verlo personalmente, estoy cansado de esta mierda- Le digo dándome la vuelta, haciendo puños mis manos, si ellos no hacen nada yo lo haré con mis propias manos no hay lugar donde pueda esconderse conozco demasiado bien a Sakura, la rastreare hasta el fin del mundo pero me las va a pagar.

Me siento en la silla a su lado, tomó su mano mientras el tiempo transcurre empieza a cerrar sus ojos sonrío levemente de verla hacerlo ¿por qué luchar por no dormir?

-¿Cómo supiste?- Me sorprende que me lo cuestione.

La miro debatiéndome en decírselo o no... Tsunade dijo que era mejor que no se alterara, pero creo firmemente que con mentiras no se avanza chasqueo la lengua intentando decidirme, me mira expectante cómo siempre, le doy un casto beso en los labios.

-Karin me alcanzó en las afueras, me comentó acerca del plan de Sakura.

-¿Qué plan? –Pregunta enseguida angustiada.

-Hacerte daño, también a Suk.- Se mira pensativa y después sonríe.

-¡Ya le llamas por su nombre! –Me es inevitable no poner los ojos en blanco, acabo de decirle que alguien quiere hacerles daño y ella se fija que yo llamo a nuestro hijo con el nombre que ella eligió.

-¿Acaso no dijiste que querías ese nombre porque significaba "grande"? –Le contesto tratando de zafarme de sus comentarios.

-Si- Dice sonriente- Nuestro Sukkie será grande en todos los aspectos.- La veo hablar orgullosa y fantasiosa, luce tierna, dulce... si ella es todo.

Tarda en quedarse dormida pero finalmente el sueño la vence. Después de un rato, tocan la puerta y Kakashi entra, me levanto y salgo de la habitación.

-Quiero la cabeza de Sakura- Le suelto, él me mira asombrado.

-Sasuke... ¿puedes explicarme? Ya mande limpiar tu casa, por cierto.

-Ella los mando, me dijo Karin.

-¿Sakura? ¿Por qué no Karin?-Me cuestiona, le cuesta creer que ella sea capaz de un acto tan vil, si a mí también me costo.

-Fácil, pon a Yamanaka a que lo averigüe en los cerebros de esos pendejos.

-Bien- Responde- Si sale positivo ¿qué piensas hacer es la esposa de Naruto?

-Me vale- Le respondo- Esta loca.

-Mañana te aviso que ha pasado, mandare a otra persona que investigue Ino sigue en incapacidad por el nacimiento de su hijo, aunque está a punto de terminarse merece seguir descansando.

-Si no haces nada, sabes que yo lo haré- Le advierto, él me mira cansado y se va.

Regreso a la habitación, me siento en la silla intentando pensar, quiero el cuello de Sakura pero Kakashi tiene razón Naruto. Escuchó un quejido de Hinata, la miro y se encuentra despierta, respirando.

-Creo que han empezado las contracciones- Me dice tratando de mantener la calma, pero vuelve a hacer una mueca dolorosa y me aprieta la mano.

Tomo su mano mientras ella hace esa labor de pujar, no tengo una maldita idea de que decirle, escucho a una enfermera decirle que respire, Tsunade le dice que puje en momentos, ella suda y se queja siguiendo indicaciones, y yo... estoy en shock debo admitirlo, no me gusta verla sufriendo, me preocupo por Suk... y de pronto después de un grito de Hinata escuchó el llanto de él, al poco rato Tsunade se acerca con una manta que pone en los brazos de Hinata, ella lo descubre mostrándomelo y ella misma viéndolo embelesada, aunque su cara se encuentra cubierta de sudor y algunas lágrimas, jamás la había visto tan feliz... y es que yo mismo tengo una sonrisa mientras Suk ha decidido abrir sus grandes ojos que son como los míos, intenta llorar y Hinata rápidamente lo arrulla entre sus brazos dándole un beso, estira sus brazos hacia a mí acercándolo, lo tomó en mis brazos sintiendo algo muy extraño me siento vulnerable pero también decidido a protegerlo, Suk hace pequeños ruiditos como si quisiera llorar, Tsunade sigue atendiendo a Hinata, después de un rato termina y decide quitarme a Suk para revisarlo, Hinata luce exhausta, yo no puedo hacer más que besarle en la frente.

-Gracias- Le digo al despegarme de su frente- Tenías razón es hermoso.

Ella sonríe satisfecha.

-Es un bebé sano, hay que tenerlo bajo cuidados por prematuro sin embargo parece ser que no tiene dificultades para respirar por sí solo, pero hay que mantenerlo vigilado mínimo tres días en el hospital, claro junto a su madre- Nos sonríe, al ver que empezábamos a preocuparnos- Es hora que lo alimentes.- Dice acercándoselo

Ella comienza a hacer su labor de madre, y se olvida de mí sólo tiene ojos para nuestro hijo verla así es hermoso, jamás me vi de esta forma y ahora soy realmente feliz.

A la mañana siguiente para mi desagrado las visitas no hacen esperar, desfilan algunos Hyugas y compañeros de la academia dejando obsequios para ella y sobre todo para Suk, me encuentro sentado en una esquina en un sillón mientras esa gente desfila por la habitación, veo a Ino acomodar unas flores blancas en un florero cerca de la ventana, Sai trae a su hijo en sus brazos, Nara está con la chica de la arena, Lee para mi desagrado pica las mejillas de Suk, el fastidioso de Neji vino con Ten-ten y le preguntan no sé que a Hinata, está Chouji con una tipa de el rayo, y cuando pensé que la habitación no podía estar más a reventar entra Naruto después la estúpida de Sakura, de inmediato de levanto.

-Hola, vinimos a conocer a su hijo- Anuncia Sakura, camino hacia ella dispuesto a vengarme, Naruto lo intuye porque se atraviesa.

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke?- Me pregunta intrigado.

-Eres una desgraciada- Le suelto a ella, Naruto me mira preocupado y he robado sin querer la atención de todos- Por su culpa se adelanto el parto, mando a unos ninjas a que les hicieran daño- Le digo secamente a Naruto, Sakura comienza a negar de inmediato como si fuera a caer en sus malditos juegos.

-Sasuke kun- Me llama Hinata.

-Debe ser un error, además no puedo dejar que le llames así- Dice enseguida Naruto, pensativo, claro él no puede creerme cegado como siempre por la pelirosada.

-Por supuesto que no, Sasuke kun, ¿cómo haría eso? –Me dice la estúpida.

-No soy pendejo Sakura, además Karin te traicionó- Le digo, ella se pone aún más tensa.

-Sasuke kun- Hinata vuelve a llamarme, volteo a verlo exasperado.- No le hagas nada.- Me dice la miro furioso, si hay cosas que no cambian- Estoy segura que ella lo ha entendido- Dice mirando fijamente a Sakura- tiene alguien por quien preocuparse.-Me mira a mí- Todo estará bien, Suk está bien, es lo que importa.

Sakura se da la vuelta y sale de la habitación, Naruto se queda un tanto congelado.

-¿Ella hizo algo malo en su contra?- Le pregunta incrédulo a Hinata, ella lo mira seria y su silencio le responde.- Lo siento.- Dice y se da la vuelta.

-Creo que alguien va a tener problemas- Dice Temari, haciéndole una ademan a Nara para que la siga.

-Nos vemos chicos- Dice Nara antes de salir del cuarto.

Enseguida comienzan a salir del cuarto.

-Hinata sama, creo que será mejor enviar alguna escolta.

-No es necesario Hyuga- Me apresuro a responderle- Yo cuidare de ellos.

-No estás todo el tiempo.

-En tal caso, quizás confíe en ti-Le sonrío ladinamente, sí quizás lo haga.

Me mira arrogante, y finalmente también dibuja una sonrisa y se van de la habitación dejándonos solos.

-Sasuke kun- Me llama- Sakura, va a recibir lo que se merece si que tú hagas nada, no va a intentarlo nuevamente porque sería muy tonto hacerlo, sabe que sería la primera sospechosa, además su embarazo está por terminar, ojalá ver a su hijo le haga darse cuenta de el error que está cometiendo.

-Si eso quieres- Le suelto, quitándole a Suk de los brazos, si ya quería tenerlo yo en mis brazos le doy un leve beso en la frente y él abre los ojos enseguida.- Eres igual que tu madre- le digo y él comienza a despabilarse.

-En realidad es igual que tú... creo que se fingió dormido para no saludar a los demás.- Dice Hinata, sonrío nuevamente.

-No quería mostrarles esos ojos poseedores del sharingan.

Hinata, suelta una risita recostándose en la cama dejándose llevar por el sueño.

 **POV HINATA**

-Karin me alcanzó en las afueras, me comentó acerca del plan de Sakura.- Responde a mi pregunta de forma escueta, ¿por qué ella sabía? Parece que esto era muy grande, parece ser que no quisieran dejarnos ser felices.

-¿Qué plan?

-Hacerte daño, también a Suk.- Responde secamente, ¡un momento!

-¡Ya le llamas por su nombre! –Le digo al darme cuenta, suena tan hermoso en su voz pone los ojos en blanco dándose cuenta de su derrota.

-¿Acaso no dijiste que querías ese nombre porque significaba "grande"?- Me cuestiona un tanto molesto.

-Si- Le respondo recordando cómo es que elegí el nombre, él no hacía más que decir "si" a todos los nombres que yo le sugería, parecía que solo quería darme gusto- Nuestro Sukkie será grande en todos los aspectos.- Le respondo dejándole claro porque es el mejor nombre para nuestro bebé.

Un fuerte dolor me despierta, es cómo si los huesos de mi columna y pelvis se estuvieran fracturando, intento hacer la dinámica de las respiraciones intentando minimizar el dolor, no funciona de mucho, veo a Sasuke mirándome sobresaltado.

-Creo que han empezado las contracciones- Le informó intentando calmarlo, pero vuelve ese dolor y aprieto su mano inconscientemente, creo que no va a funcionar.

Sale llamando a algún medico que me ayude a trae a Sukkie al mundo, entra Tsunade sama al poco tiempo, seguida de una enfermera, comienza a acomodarme dándome noticia no hay vuelta atrás definitivamente ha llegado el momento de traerlo al mundo, Sasuke toma mi mano intentando darme fuerzas y por supuesto decirme que está conmigo, Tsunade sama me da instrucciones, le sigo, pero el dolor es insoportable siento que en cualquier momento voy a desfallecer y entonces por fin escucho su llanto por primera vez, suelto otra lágrima pero una lágrima de alegría, no como las anteriores provocadas por el dolor... Tsunade me acerca a mi bebé, al destaparlo me encuentro la carita más hermosa que he visto, se lo muestro extasiada a Sasuke que dibuja una sonrisa en cuánto ve su carita y Sukkie abre los ojos mostrando sus enormes orbes negras, hace un puchero dispuesto a protestar, lo acomodo en mis brazos no puedo contenerme y le beso sus mejillas se calma creo que será un niño muy tranquilo... Que egoísta estoy siendo, se lo acerco a Sasuke kun para que pueda tomarlo en sus brazos, lo hace de forma insegura pero su cara se relaja al poco tiempo, se ve satisfecho, orgulloso, feliz y enamorado de él, nuestro amado hijo. Cuando Tsunade termina el trabajo conmigo, va directo a quitárselo a Sasuke kun, se aleja un momento revisándolo, yo solo espero que todo esté bien.

-Gracias- Me distrae Sasuke kun al pegar su frente a la mía y decírmelo, sonrío tímida y apenada - Tenías razón es hermoso.- Su comentario, me hace sentir bien, el poderoso Uchiha ha reconocido que alguien tuvo razón, aunque claro no tiene mucho de que sorprendernos, hablábamos de Sukkie, su hijo.

-Es un bebé sano, hay que tenerlo bajo cuidados por prematuro sin embargo parece ser que no tiene dificultades para respirar por sí solo, pero hay que mantenerlo vigilado mínimo tres días en el hospital, claro junto a su madre- Nos avisa Tsunade sama y nos sonríe- Es hora que lo alimentes.- Y vuelve a ponerlo en mis brazos.

Comienzo a destapar uno de mis pechos no teniendo idea si lo haré bien, pero es algo que debo hacer pero Sukkie sabe mejor que nadie que hacer se acerca a mi pecho y comienza a succionar débilmente hasta que consigue lo que quiere, lo miro asombrada, es tan hermoso, tan perfecto y mío. Cuando termina de comer se queda dormido, intentó que eructe y lo logró pero Sukkie solo quiere dormir, y yo estoy tan agotada me recuesto abrazándolo y me pierdo en el sueño.

Los chicos han venido a conocerlo, llegan todos felices y con regalos haciéndome varios comentarios acerca de lo hermoso, perfecto y calmado que es, Ino me da algunos consejos igual que Ten-Ten; consejos que seguramente será de gran ayuda, los chicos miran solamente y platican entre ellos.

-Hina- Se acerca Shino kun y me da un peluche en forma de oruga, le sonrío aceptando sus buenos deseos, no es necesario que lo diga nos conocemos de hace años y sé que desea que Sukkie esté bien. Lee kun, se acerca y comienza a picar las mejillas de Sukkie, queriendo que despierte están ansiosos por ver sus ojos, aunque les he dicho que tiene los ojos de Sasuke kun quieren verlos por sí mismos.

-Hinata, ¿si le das de comer cada tres horas?- Me pregunta Ten-Ten.

-Si, sin falta, ha despertado sólo para comer y que le cambie el pañal- Digo aunque realmente solo lo alimento y Sasuke kun me ha ayudado a que eructe y a cambiarle el pañal.

La puerta vuelve a abrirse, pienso por un momento que podría ser Kiba kun que ha regresado de misión pero veo a Naruto kun y Sakura entrar por la puerta, abrazó al bebé con más fuerza y miró de inmediato a Sasuke kun que ya ha empezado a caminar hacia ellos con su aura negativa.

-Hola, vinimos a conocer a su hijo- Sakura habla, Naruto kun se pone delante de ella evitando que Sasuke kun pueda hacerle algo.

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke?- Le interroga por su comportamiento, él no debe saber nada de lo ocurrido.

-Eres una desgraciada- Suelta Sasuke kun, creando un ambiente incomodo-Por su culpa se adelanto el parto, mando a unos ninjas a que les hicieran daño- Le explica a Naruto kun, que lo mira incrédulo.

-Sasuke kun- Decido intentar que se calme, después de todo Sukkie está bien...

-Debe ser un error, además no puedo dejar que le llames así- Finalmente Naruto kun le dice.

-Por supuesto que no, Sasuke kun, ¿cómo haría eso? –Interviene Sakura.

-No soy pendejo Sakura, además Karin te traicionó- Le responde, me muerdo el labio preocupada.

-Sasuke kun- Le hablo, él voltea a verme molesto y veo el sharingan.- No le hagas nada.- Le pido - Estoy segura que ella lo ha entendido- De no ser así ella no va a poder actuar fácilmente la siguiente vez que intente hacer algo, debe darse cuenta que su máscara ha caído- tiene alguien por quien preocuparse.-Sólo hay que darle una segunda oportunidad de que recapacite- Todo estará bien, Suk está bien, es lo que importa.-Le digo, intentado que lo deje ir, no tiene caso que se meta en problemas, ella va a pagar por lo que ha hecho pero será el mismo destino quien se lo haga pagar, de la misma forma que el destino me ha dado lo que merezco un hombre fabuloso y un hijo tan hermoso.

Me mira atónita, y sale de la habitación no sé cual es su cara pero no debe ser buena lo ha entendido, no tiene opciones.

-¿Ella hizo algo malo en su contra?- Me interroga Naruto kun, veo su cara sufrimiento y no me atrevo a decírselo pero tampoco le puedo decir mentiras, asiente levemente-Lo siento.- Se disculpa y sale de la habitación.

-Creo que alguien va a tener problemas- Dice Temari san, mirando hacia la puerta, le indica a Shikamaru kun que se vayan, siempre tan intuitiva Sasuke kun y yo tenemos que hablar.

-Nos vemos chicos- Se despide Shikamaru kun y detrás de él vienen más despedidas de los demás.

-Hinata sama, creo que será mejor enviar alguna escolta.-Me dice Neji, en cuanto nos quedamos solos, me quedo un momento pensando en el ofrecimiento, mi padre no me da mucha confianza después de lo que me he enterado pero... sé que Neji no haría nada malo, y bueno pensándolo bien tampoco creo que padre, pero no podría estar segura.

-No es necesario Hyuga. Yo cuidare de ellos.- Le responde Sasuke kun, sonrío levemente dejando que él decida.

-No estas todo el tiempo.-Le debate mi nisan.

-En tal caso, quizás confíe en ti-Le dice Sasuke kun, bajando un poco la guardia sorprendiéndome.

Mi nisan también comprende el mensaje que le ha enviado Sasuke kun, ambos confiamos en mi nisan, sonrío al darme cuenta. Y también me siento mejor hay más personas que cuidaran de Sukkie.

-Sasuke kun- Le digo cuando por fin nos hemos quedado solos- Sakura, va a recibir lo que se merece si que tú hagas nada, no va atentar nuevamente porque sería muy tonto hacerlo, sabe que sería la primera sospechosa, además su embarazo está por terminar, ojalá ver a su hijo le haga darse cuenta de el error que está cometiendo.-Le explicó el porque de mi actuar, el destino, es el destino.

-Si eso quieres- Me dice secamente y toma a Sukkie en sus brazos, su cara cambia en cuanto le ve la carita y lo besa.- Eres igual que tu madre- Le dice, y me doy cuenta que el bebé comienza a moverse, ha despertado en cuanto él le ha alzado o quizás con su beso.

-En realidad es igual que tú... creo que se fingió dormido para no saludar a los demás.- Le respondo jugando, pero quizás no muy alejada de la realidad él me mira y sonríe divertido.

-No quería mostrarles esos ojos poseedores del sharingan. –Responde, ¿así que si estaba atento a sus pláticas? Parecía absorto en sus pensamientos.

Le veo juguetear, besar y hablarle a Sukkie; yo me dejo llevar por el sueño... ahora tengo una vida tan perfecta.

...

 **POV SASUKE**

A los tres días podemos regresar a la casa, Hinata sigue un poco dolorida por el parto así que he decidido ayudarle en algunas tareas domesticas mientras ella se maravilla con Suk, después de todo es imposible no hacerlo, yo mismo lo hago y cuando paso algunas horas lejos quiero volver para verlo.

La escucho tararear alguna canción de cuna, y tiempo después regresa al cuarto luce algo cansada así que le ofrezco mi brazo para que descanse, me sonríe y se recuesta quedándose casi enseguida dormida.

 _La veo caminando en esa tienda de campaña de aquella misión de expansión de la academia de Konoha, me acercó con unas hojas en la mano a su espalda y ella se sonroja al instante aún antes de que consiga un contacto... puedo ver la imagen desde lejos, mirándome como un estúpido siguiéndola en cautela... Aquellas misiones cuando no le amaba, pero me interesaba demasiado, los celos que me hacía pasar por verla cerca de alguien más, y las ganas frustradas por no poder hacerla mía._

 _La sensación al hacerla mía por primera vez, con esa brutalidad importándome más disfrutar yo, con esas ganas de hacerla mía y marcarla, sin importarme de estar en la mansión del feudal de la roca y que pudiéramos ser descubiertos; porque aunque no quisiera reconocerlo quería que así fuera, quería atarme a ella inconscientemente. Sus gemidos, sus manos tocándome por primera vez..._

Abro los ojos un tanto excitado por el recuerdo de aquella primera vez juntos, veo una leve luz de la mesita de noche de su lado, la veo sentada acariciando la mejilla de Suk.

-¿Qué pasó?-Le preguntó extrañado.

-Despertó, tenía hambre y ahora lo duermo- Me dice susurrando, sonriente sus ojos se posan en los míos y me sonríe... una sonrisa que solo me pertenece porque soy el causante.

Río por mis pensamientos, a diferencia de otros a Suk no le tengo celos, es la única persona con la que compartiría a Hinata definitivamente.

Me siento, y me acerco a ella observo a nuestro hijo en sus brazos parece dormir plácidamente con sus mejillas rosadas, cabello negro y piel blanca.

-Siento haber sido tan estúpido.- Ella me mira extrañada.- La primera vez que te hice el amor- Le susurró al oído incapaz de darle la cara- Fue muy placentero para mí- Tomo una de sus manos llevándola directamente a mi paquete para que entienda que tanto- Soñé con eso, te tomé de una mala manera, pero ¿sabes? No me arrepiento porque sin duda alguna eso nos unió definitivamente, después de eso ¿cómo dejarte ir? Probarte fue mi perdición ¿sabes?... Perdóname si te lastime esa noche.

Gira levemente la cara, aunque sigo escondiéndome en la curvatura de su cuello, la veo de reojo y un rubor está en su cara.

-No me lastimaste- Dice, mientras retira su mano de mi paquete y reacomoda a Suk en sus brazos. Sonríe nerviosa- Fue- Se queda pensando sonríe apenada- también placentero para mí.

-Te hice llorar- Le digo besando su mejilla, sonríe nerviosa.

-No recuerdo, fue tan rápido... ¡Ah! –Exclama- Dolió un poquito, pero fue bueno, es un buen recuerdo para mí- Dice buscando mi mirada.

-Lo sé- Digo entendiendo a qué se refiere, si las sensaciones fueron bastantes buenas.

-Además- Se sonroja- Cuando lo haces de esa forma es... delicioso-Suelta bastante apenada-Me gusta.

Sonrió levemente y le doy un beso en el cuello.

-Eras un poco duro- Dice, de pronto arqueo la ceja porque siento que no se refiere al acto sexual.- Me alejabas demasiado- Dice haciendo un puchero, sonrío al recordar una que otra ocasión.-No me dejabas estar cerca.

-Lamento todo eso- Le digo aún sonriente.

-No parece- Dice dudosa por mi sonrisa.

-No- Recompongo mi cara- Enserio, solo que tenerte cerca... sentía que perdía el control, nunca me había preocupado por nadie así cómo lo hacía de ti, una completa extraña, todo el maldito día en mi cabeza... apenas te conocía. –Le digo pensándolo.-Me sentía perdido.

Me enseña a Sukkie.

-¿Seguirás diciendo que tomas lo que te ofrezco?- Me está confundiendo ¿qué quiere decir?-Insinuaste que era una chica fácil, alguna que otra ocasión, decías palabras hirientes- Dice juntando sus cejas y empezando a entristecerse.

-Te amo- Le respondo, sonríe levemente.

-No parecía... ¿por qué hacías todo eso?- Me mira, pero sigo escondiéndome chasqueo la lengua antes de responderle.

-Habitualmente no pensaba lo que te decía, me daba cuenta de mi error después. A veces estaba tan celoso que no lo razonaba, soy de los que se dejan llevar por sus impulsos lo sabes... y nunca quise a nadie en realidad, no sabía cómo tratarte, sé que fui muy malo, pero no quise lastimarte... eres única ¿sabes? Hermosa, bondadosa, amable, dulce, silenciosa, afectuosa, cuidadosa, inteligente, fuerte... Te conozco, sé quién eres, eres una mujer respetable desde aquellos tiempos pero mi insolencia no me dejaba decírtelo. Perdóname, te amo

-Eso lo hice sin pensarlo, ¿acaso no volvía siempre a ti aunque tuvieras esas actitudes?- Junto las cejas y asiento con la cabeza- No puedo estar sin ti, obviamente me molestaba y tuviste que lidiar con eso algunas veces, pero tú fuiste la única persona que se preocupo por mí a tu manera, contigo me sentía bien, te tenía tanta confianza a pesar de todo... creo que podía sentir tu afecto aunque me dijeras "no quiero nada serio"-Dice con un tonito de burla al decir lo ultimo y acaricia una mejilla de Suk- Te sentía, a pesar de eso me sentía protegida a tu lado.

-Te amo... Te conozco, sé quién eres.

-Ahora lo sé- Dice tranquila.

-No quiero hacerte daño- Le digo dándole la cara completamente, tomando su mejilla- Fui una bestia contigo en muchos aspectos, realmente lo lamento pero tampoco sé actuar de otra manera, tenía miedo... pero ahora el único miedo que tengo es perderte, no te quiero lejos de mí. –Sus ojos posados en los míos, se acerca y me besa en los labios sin prisas, con amor, su amor- Yo te cuidaré y cuidaré a Suk, te lo prometo, siempre.

-Siempre- Responde.- Yo de ustedes- Sonríe al decirlo- Ese es mi destino.

-Y el mío.


	51. EXTRA

haha no sabía cómo ponerle pero bueno creo que este título le queda bien puesto que no es el epilogo... en fin me inspire porque leí algo respecto a la depresión postparto y sobre dilemas de mujeres... Saludos... Es un regalo espero les agrade.

... ¿Cuánto es el tiempo para...?

 **POV Sasuke**

Han transcurrido casi dos meses desde que Suk nació, han sido buenos meses en cierta forma, ser padre no es una tarea fácil y me había tocado igual que Hinata despertar constantemente en la madrugada por el llanto de mi hijo, aún así no me puedo quejar ver a mi pequeño bostezar, abrir o cerrar sus ojos o simplemente observarlo mirar atento hacía alguna parte es algo que vale demasiado la pena sin duda alguna... que él esté aquí, que yo haya sido capaz de crear a lado de Hinata a un ser tan perfecto es invaluable, no tengo y no existe una maldita palabra que describa lo que mi hijo significa para mí... además ciertamente odio escucharlo llorar, de la misma manera como odiaba y sin duda alguna seguiré odiando ver a su madre llorar aunque espero que jamás vuelva a hacerlo por razones que haya podido evitar, pero mi gatita ya tiene mucho tiempo sin soltar una lágrima, porque aquellas de su parto tengo que reconocer que eran necesarias ¿cómo culparla? Ha traído al mundo a un bebé tan único y bello mi hijo... aunque sin duda alguna ser padre no es un procedimiento fácil tengo que aceptarlo, pero accedo y lo haría mil veces, ella disipó mis sombras y fantasmas aquellos que me atormentaban a cada paso, se abrió paso en mi corazón ése que llegué a pensar que no vivía más que para bombear sangre y mantenerme vivo, empezó a cuidar de mi adentrándose en mi vida y dejándome conocerla ayudando a sanar mi corazón, disipando de cierta forma el odio, acabando con mi soledad para demostrarme que yo Uchiha Sasuke aún tenía la capacidad de amar, yo la amo con todo mi ser, no haría cosa que no hiciera por ella Uchiha Hinata, mi pequeña esposa de piernas cortas, angelical, dulce, inteligente, y amorosa; ella es mi otra mitad, la única mujer capaz de complementarme y aunque no lo demuestre lucho cada día por ser yo el hombre que este a su altura.

Regreso mi mirada helada hacia Hinata que se encuentra en el sillón a lado de la ventana en la sala hablándole a Suk, en estas semanas se ha recuperado bastante o eso creo, se levanta de pronto aún absorta en nuestro hijo tarareándole alguna canción de cuna y sube las escaleras, le sigo después de unos minutos me siento en el borde de la cama observando cómo intenta que nuestro hijo se quede finalmente dormido, luce un poco cansada. Levanta la mirada y me sonríe, al instante se comienza a alejar de la cuna echando una que otra mirada hacia atrás.

-No quería quedarse dormido- Me dice mientras estira sus brazos y camina al closet tomando su pijama, un pequeño short y una camiseta de tirantes, ambos lilas.

Después para mi frustración se va al baño, comienzo a escuchar el agua de la regadera y sonrío ladinamente al darme cuenta que esperaba poder ver su cuerpo nuevamente, después de todo en estos últimos más de dos meses no he podido tener intimidad con ella, no me he atrevido ni siquiera a insinuárselo, primero era tan obvio que ella no querría saber nada al respecto había nacido Suk y la había dejado notablemente lastimada, ni a mí se me ocurrió, lo prometo... después ¿cómo diablos saber si ella estaba lista? Aunque ahora habían pasado exactamente los 40 días de cuarentena, justo este día... ya no quería seguir aguantándome o desahogándome sólo... por primera vez le veo el inconveniente de tener un hijo, es decir aún estando embarazada y en estado avanzado nosotros habíamos seguido teniendo relaciones, claro de distinta forma pero lo habíamos conseguido, ahora después nacimiento me pregunto ¿cuándo podré volver a hacerla mía? La deseo tanto, mi amada esposa es tan guapa y su cuerpo lentamente se ha recuperado, incluso sus curvas se han atenuado haciéndola ver mucho más hermosa, sexy y deseable ¿quién podría imaginar que ella fuera madre de ese pequeño que duerme ahora en su cuna?

Sin remedio también camino al closet saqué ese pants deportivo negro que me gusta, empecé a desvestirme será mejor intentar dormir un rato, después de todo no creo que consiguiera nada esta noche tampoco. Al poco rato salió ella, se fue directo a la cómoda a lado del closet la observé secarse el pelo lentamente y peinarlo, después se vino a recostar a mi lado apagando las luces, ahora solo nos iluminaba la lámpara del cuarto de Suk, que aunque tuviera puerta realmente no la cerrábamos intentando vigilarlo, se recostó sobre la cama tomó el edredón subiéndolo hasta su cintura y apago la luz de la mesita de noche, se recostó de lado. Lo pensé un momento, pero finalmente decidí abrazarla acercándome a su frágil y tentador cuerpo.

-Te amo- Le dije al oído, ella sonrío se dio la vuelta y me abrazo también.

-Y yo a ti.

No lo resistí más y tomé sus labios, con cierto deseo ella me respondió enseguida. Deslice una de mis manos a una de sus nalgas, dándome el privilegio de tomarla con esa lujuria que había estado guardando, nuestro beso se hacía más profundo cada instante, demostrando en cierta forma lo necesitados que estábamos uno del otro, pero el maldito oxigeno hizo que nos separáramos, necesitábamos eso en nuestros pulmones nos detuvimos a tomarlo para luego seguir besándonos me posicione sobre ella, haciendo que sus piernas me abrieran paso pude percibirla un tanto nerviosa de mi postura ya podría estarse imaginando que quería y siento que ella también lo deseaba pero la sentía indecisa, quizás tenía miedo... Le di un beso más suave tratando que olvidara y se dejara simplemente llevar después de todo no la obligaría a hacer nada que no quisiera, funcionó de cierta forma puesto que llevo sus manos a mi cabeza pasando sus dedos por mi pelo logrando acariciar mi cuero cabelludo, ¡oh si nena, qué bien se siente! Abandone sus labios para besar sus mejillas, besos suaves y sugerentes intentando despertar todas sus terminaciones nerviosas, me fui directo a su cuello sólo que ahí aparte de besar decidí succionar un poco sintiendo como ella empezaba a estremecerse así que empecé a descender mi camino hasta llegar al borde de sus pechos donde solo esa camiseta me separaba de ellos, no lo dude ni un poco utilizando una mano le baje la camiseta dejando al descubierto ambos pechos, tan solo verlos sirvió para que mi polla terminara de ponerse dura, tomé uno en una mano volviendo a conocerlo mientras al otro le daba el mismo tratamiento de besos, succiones con un toque extra de lamidas, acercándome peligrosamente a mi objetivo su pezón, su agarre en mi cabeza se hizo más desesperado comenzando a respirar superficialmente casi jadeando, llegué a mi objetivo introduje su pezón a mi boca lamiéndolo con mi lengua para ese entonces mi mano ya había atrapado el otro entre mis dedos girándolo como si fuera alguna clase de botón girante, comencé a succionarlo y para mí sorpresa está vez obtuve algo su sabor no era dulzón cómo había imaginado y simplemente no pude controlarlo aumente la fuerza de mi succión intentando traer más de ese líquido a mi boca, ella gimió y yo seguí succionando deje de girar el otro pezón para solo tomarle el pecho entre mi mano y dar de vez en cuando uno que otro apretón. Después de un buen rato la leche dejo de salir succione un poco más esperando obtener más pero lo sabía ya no había, despegué mis labios para dirigirme de inmediato al otro empezando la succión al instante volviendo a degustarlo, ahora podía entender porque a mi hijo le encantaba estar pegado a sus pechos mamando, esté ultimo pensamiento me hizo entender lo degenerado que debía estarme viendo justo en este momento, pero estaba totalmente caliente podía sentir mi polla tan dura y mi deseo por Hinata increíblemente era más grande que cuando sabía que la penetraría por primera vez.

Desvíe mi mano derecha hasta que logré infiltrarme en su ropa y tocar su sexo, acariciando poco a poco dándome cuenta al instante que estaba ya mojada, reconociendo la zona sorprendiéndome todo estaba igual que antes sus labios mayores e incluso esa gloriosa vagina su tamaño era el mismo estaba seguro introduje con cuidado un dedo, ella gimió y levantó levemente su cadera encontrándolo. Terminé la leche de ese pecho también, dí un beso en el pezón y me levante para besarle los labios, mientras le introducía un segundo dedo, el llanto vigoroso de Suk hizo que ella soltase mis labios, sin embargo los volví a tomar acelerando un poco el movimiento de mis dedos en su interior...

-Sa...suke- Dijo jadeante entre mis labios, mientras que Suk aumentaba el volumen de su llanto.

Respire resignado y saque mis dedos de su interior dejándola ir a ver que sucedía, estaba frustrado... por primera vez pensé que Sukkie era un niño muy mal portado ¿qué le costaba seguir durmiendo? En cambio yo, su padre estaba tan duro y sabía que esa erección me iba a pasar una dolorosa factura cuando descendiera, no pude evitar malhumorarme y ver cómo ella reacomodaba su blusa cubriendo sus pechos mientras se levantaba para ir a la cuna.

-¿qué sucede Sukkie?- Escuche preguntarle, obviamente yo también quería que me respondiera pero a sus dos meses no lo haría. Lo tomó en sus brazos y me cubrí hasta la cabeza con el edredón resignado.

Trate de dormir mientras seguía escuchando el llanto, pero estaba tan fastidiado que no podía ni conmigo. Quizás pasaron unos quince minutos cuando dejé de escucharlo llorar, y quizás otros más para que sintiera que Hinata volvía a la cama, le había dado la espalda, así que decidí fingirme el dormido literalmente me sentía enfurruñado. Pude escuchar el sonido que hizo al apagar nuevamente la luz de la mesita de noche y recostarse, al poco rato sentí cuando me abrazó por la espalda mientras me susurraba al oído:

-Lo siento Sasuke kun.- Me quede unos minutos intentando hacer que mi enfado se disipara, después de todo esto era parte de ser padre, no todo podía ser bello... su respiración comenzó a hacerse demasiado marcada siendo indicador que ella había caído en un sueño profundo, no pude hacer más que rodar los ojos, quizás debí moverme antes o indicarle que estaba despierto... definitivamente esta noche no sería.

 **POV HINATA**

He notado a Sasuke kun un tanto extraño estos últimos días, mientras intento que Sukkie se quede dormido después de que ha tomado su cena le veo de reojo cuidadosamente, él parece mirar por la ventana hacia el jardín ¿será algo sobre su última misión? Él ha vuelto a hacer misiones desde que Sukkie tenía quince días, yo aún descansaré un poco más de un mes... pero él suele contarme lo que pasa en sus misiones al regresar a casa.

-¿Qué sucede Sukkie?- Le pregunto al verlo con intención de llorar, hoy ha estado muy inquieto pero ha comido igual que siempre, su pañal se encuentra ya limpio... no sé que pueda sucederle, no parece querer enfermarse, sólo se encuentra inquieto.- Anda corazón, duerme- Le digo al darle un beso en la mejilla y volver a arrullarlo en mis brazos, él por fin cierra sus ojos.

Después de un ratito por fin se ha dormido, es hora de dejarlo en la cuna para meterme a bañar ando toda sudada hoy estuve limpiando y tuve que andar corriendo de aquí para allá por lo mismo de la inquietud del bebé , necesito un baño con agua tibia para sentirme mejor. Al depositarlo en la cuna por poco se despierta, pero consigo que se vuelva a dormir. Escuchó que Sasuke kun cierra la puerta de nuestro cuarto, así que le buscó en la habitación encontrándolo sentado justo frente a mí en el borde de la cama le sonrío y él dibuja un intento de sonrisa, miro nuevamente a Sukkie, que definitivamente se ha quedado dormidito, es hora de darme un baño así que voy al closet por mi pijama.

-No quería quedarse dormido- Le digo antes de salir del cuarto de Sukkie, él asiente con su cabeza pensativo quizás también se dio cuenta que hoy algo tiene nuestro bebé.

Al salir del closet lo veo con cierto brillo en su mirada, me observa tan fijamente y no puedo evitarlo e irme a prisa al baño... Me recargo sobre la puerta en cuanto la he cerrado nerviosa mirando hacia el suelo cruzándome con mis pechos y mi abdomen, me muerdo el labio nerviosa, creo que él quiere hacerlo... y yo no sé si estoy lista, ya no siento ningún malestar pero mi abdomen quedo tan flácido, se ha ido recuperando pero mi cuerpo está tan diferente... ¡Lo acepto! Me siento tan aguada, mis ojos se humedecen, necesito hacer ejercicio para recuperar un poco la tonicidad sobre todo de mi abdomen que para mi suerte ha recuperado su tamaño normal y tan flácido cómo antes ya no está, incluso no está flácido quizás un tanto aguadito, pero no me siento nada bien, exhalo un tanto triste mis pechos crecieron, aunque Tsunade me dijo que quizás vuelvan a su tamaño cuando terminé de lactar a Sukkie, no cambio por nada tener a mi bebé a mi lado, es sólo que todo el proceso del embarazo y ahora del puerperio... ¿cómo puedo conseguir volver a verme como antes? Todo mi cuerpo cambio, y no quiero decepcionar a Sasuke.

Giro la llave esperando que el agua se vuelva tibia, comienzo a desnudarme lentamente triste de sentirme tan poco atractiva, me baño lentamente dejando que el agua se lleve la suciedad y un tanto de mis sentimientos. Cierro las llaves al terminar y comienzo a secarme y vestirme. Cuando abro la puerta veo a Sasuke kun ya recostado intentando dormir, me muerdo el labio y decido terminar de secarme el cabello, lo veo por el espejo observarme y no puedo evitar sonreír levemente su mirada me reconforta de cierta manera, cuando termino voy a su lado y me acurruco tratando de dormir estoy cansada y Sukkie dormirá un poco más de tres horas y después tengo que volver a alimentarlo... Siento el fuerte brazo de Sasuke kun jalarme hacia él.

-Te amo- Me dice en cuánto puedo sentir su cuerpo en mi espalda, no puedo evitar no sonreír habitualmente así son nuestras noches, en realidad era un gesto que esperaba... así que hago lo de siempre.

-Y yo a ti.-Le respondo al darme la vuelta y abrazarlo con uno de mis brazos y con el otro acaricio su abdomen, él sigue tan guapo y tan hermoso.

Miro sus ojos intimidantes perdiéndome en ellos, se acerca y me besa con pasión acercándome más a su cuerpo y yo lo dejo entrar a mi boca que recorra con su lengua cada lugar de ella, simplemente dejándome llevar, explorándolo también, probándolo, demostrándole mi necesidad por él, la necesidad que tengo desde hace varios días pero no dejaba salir por pena... Por falta de oxígeno nos separamos, tomando el necesario para después fundirnos en otro beso más necesitado, comienza a moverse haciendo que me recueste boca arriba, una de sus rodillas comienza a separar mis piernas mientras él se posiciona entre ellas y encima de mí... por un momento olvido la electricidad que despierta mi zona intima, me siento aterrada si lo dejo seguir él va a tocar mi cuerpo ¿y si no le gusta? Estoy congelada, pero él vuelve a besarme de forma tierna e incluso dulce, haciendo que disipe mis pensamientos, le tomo de la nuca acariciando su cabeza suavemente, suelta mis labios y comienza a besar mis mejillas, no hay necesidad que abra los ojos solo disfruto de sus labios tocando mi piel, sintiendo como la recorre hasta llegar a mi cuello y cómo sus besos se detienen succionando mi piel despertando más esa electricidad en mí que se convierte en deseo por él, sus besos siguen bajando hasta llegar a mis pechos, estoy jadeando queriendo sentirle más y en un movimiento rápido descubre mis pechos y comienza a besar uno el otro lo envuelve con su mano, su lengua salió de su cavidad pude sentirla recorrer mi pecho haciendo que ardiera en deseo por él, finalmente pude sentir su boca cerrarse alrededor de mi pezón mientras su otra mano apretaba y giraba alrededor del otro pezón provocándome sensaciones tan placenteras, comenzó a succionar como antes y yo a entregarme por completo a ese deseo a esas sensaciones que me provocaba dejándome hacer, su succión se hizo más desesperada haciéndome gemir, haciéndome sentir, queriendo que no se detuviera que siguiera y me hiciera sentir ese delicioso orgasmo, y cuando estaba a punto de explotar soltó mi pezón alejándose de él dejándome un tanto decepcionada, se introdujo el otro pezón en su boca casi al instante y comenzó con la succión apretando el pecho con su mano como si quisiera exprimirla entonces entendí lo que sucedía, me apené Sukkie no vaciaba por completo mis pechos y había olvidado hacerlo yo misma así que él estaba literalmente tomando de ellos, me sonrojé notablemente abrí los ojos atónita dándome cuenta que él estaba desesperado en mi pecho tan entretenido en él, verlo de esa forma sólo sirvió para percatarme que los cambios en mi cuerpo o al menos uno de ellos no parecía en realidad preocuparle y para volver a recordarme lo excitada que estaba, dio una succión más fuerte y volví a gemir olvidando mi vergüenza, sentí una de sus manos vagar por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi zona intima acariciarme suavemente, y yo desear más ya no importaba cómo estaba mi cuerpo solo quería sentirle, sentí uno de sus dedos acercarse a mi entrada anhelante porque lo introdujera y así lo hizo, volví a gemir sintiendo como me abría a su paso deseando que lo introdujera con más fuerza con esa habilidad que tenía para volverme loca, trate de encontrarlo de sentir un poco más, soltó mi pezón le dio un beso y de inmediato sentí sus labios en los míos, volvió a introducir su dedo en mi vagina pero para mi agrado ahora eran dos dedos, gemí complacida sintiendo sus movimientos dentro de mí, entregándome a las sensaciones... El llanto de Sukkie me alejo de ellas, Sasuke kun aceleró el movimiento de sus dedos recuperando mi atención en lo que hacíamos, pero Sukkie lloró aún más fuerte, trate de romper el beso pero no me lo permitió...

-Sa...suke- Logré decirle, era una petición para que se detuviera, yo quería seguir pero tenía que ir a revisar a nuestro hijo.

Soltó mis labios, respiró profundamente retirando sus dedos de mi interior, alejando su cuerpo del mío de una forma tan fría que no pude evitar no sentirme culpable, reacomode la camiseta y me dirigí hasta Sukkie, mientras él se giraba hacia esa ventana dándonos la espalda... Camine un tanto insegura, dando un vistazo hacia atrás, me mordí el labio dejando que mis ojos se humedecieran él esta molesto conmigo, es obvio.

-¿qué sucede Sukkie?- Le pregunté al verlo llorar, escucha mi voz y se detiene un momento sin embargo sigue llorando casi al instante.

Lo tomó entre mis brazos, esperando que no quiera comer dudo mucho que consiguiera obtener algo después del largo rato que Sasuke estuvo en mis pechos, sólo por curiosidad los tocó y definitivamente están vacíos, arrullo a Sukkie entre mis brazos y para mi mala suerte él empieza a buscar alimento, abro los ojos grandes un tanto aturdida, justo tenía que pasar esto ahora, tomo el chupete y se lo introduzco mientras le arrullo, él comienza a succionarlo y después de un largo rato consigo que se quede dormido.

Antes de dejarlo en la cuna observó hacia la cama, Sasuke kun pareciera dormido, cierro los ojos triste esto es mi culpa he retrasado demasiado esto hace más de una semana que Ten-Ten me dijo que ya era tiempo, e Ino chan me dijo que me he tardado que todo estará bien... sin embargo, yo me siento tan fea, pero es obvio Sasuke kun tiene necesidades y no puedo negarlo yo también, sé que Sukkie necesita atención pero sin duda alguna él también, él ha sido tan paciente conmigo todo este tiempo, siempre me abraza cuando le necesito, tiene alguna manera de darse cuenta que estoy agobiada y llega para ayudarme en cualquier cosa ya sea con Sukkie o con las labores domesticas, incluso hay veces que él escucha llorar a Sukkie y lo distrae para que yo siga durmiendo a menos que ya no pueda seguir retrasado la hora de comida... y yo no le he dejado intimar... es comprensible, pero Sukkie estaba llorando ¡Oh! Me llevo la mano a la frente ¿qué debo hacer?

Regreso a la cama un tanto culpable, sé que hice bien a atender a Sukkie... pero me he dado cuenta que estoy alejando y descuidando a Sasuke kun... Lo abrazo por la espalda, sintiéndole nuevamente, respirando su aroma tan cautivador y se lo digo aunque quizás ya no me escuche:

-Lo siento Sasuke kun.- Siento estar descuidándote.

Al despertar estoy sola en la cama, miro hacia la cuna y Sukkie no está seguramente comenzó a llorar y Sasuke kun se lo llevo abajo, me tallo los ojos aún somnolienta, no sé que le sucede a Sukkie que despertó más veces de lo normal, no me queda de otra así que me levanto y me visto para después bajar, lo empiezo a escuchar a llegar a las escaleras se encuentra en la sala.

-Suk, debes ser un buen niño tengo que irme porque ya viste que Nara me ha mandado a una misión así que te llevaré a tu cuna y dejarás a tu madre dormir.- Le dice con un tono de voz serio que también denota la ordenanza.

Se da la vuelta y se encamina mirándolo juicioso, levanta la mirada y puedo decir que casi se sobresalta al verme ahí le sonrío, y él arquea una ceja.

-¿No dormías?-Me cuestiona de mala manera, no le ha agradado impresionarse conmigo y que yo no haya podido reprimir mi sonrisa.

-Ya desperté, ¿irás de misión? –Le pregunto intrigada hace tres días que regresó de una.

-Si, Kakashi quiere que escolte a una princesa a las 8:30 me quiere en la entrada- Dice, sin darme más detalles entregándome a Sukkie.- ¿Qué pasa? –No me di cuenta que exteriorice mi tristeza.

-Nada- Respondo enseguida y sin pensarlo me acerco a sus labios y le beso lentamente- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Quizás un mes- Responde secamente mirándome fijamente, después finalmente me sonríe haciéndome sentir un poco mejor.

-Cuídate- Me da un beso fugaz que apenas roza mis labios y sale de casa.

Me siento triste y tengo que admitirlo no me agrada que vaya a hacer una misión de proteger a una mujer ¡Hinata! ¿Qué estás pensando? Me regaño al darme cuenta de mis celos. Es hora de darle de desayunar a Sukkie y comenzar con la rutina de la casa.

Una semana después Ino chan viene a visitarme, ella junto a Ten Ten se han convertido en unas excelentes amigas, después de todo Sakura no era del todo sincera y después de atentar en mi contra era evidente que existiera un distanciamiento, la encontré algunas ocasiones ya no debe tardar mucho en dar a luz ya no me mira con resentimiento pero tampoco sostiene realmente la mirada, puedo ver que observa a Sasuke kun con insistencia, anhelante de su atención, un tanto decepcionada cuando le ve llevar a Sukkie en sus brazos, pero no tiene de otra más que aceptar que le ha perdido. Ino chan luce radiante trae a su bebé que luce hermoso ha obtenido muchos rasgos de ella y unos cuantos de Sai kun.

-¿Cómo estás? Vine a tomar el té como habíamos quedado... ¿Sasuke kun aún no regresa cierto?- Le niego con la cabeza, y veo cómo acomoda a su pequeño a lado de Sukkie en el sillón más grande. Ella sonríe ampliamente al verme- Mejor así podemos hablar de cosas de mujeres.

-Si-Le respondo algo sonrojada.

-La verdad aún me sigo sorprendiendo un poco que bueno tú te hayas quedado con Sasuke kun... no me lo tomes a mal- Me dice apenándose, probablemente ha tenido alguna plática con Sakura, ellas siguen siendo buenas amigas- Si no que alguna vez se lo mencioné a Sakura son tan distintos unos verdaderos polos apuestos, incluso cuando los veo por la calle él parece tan distante y tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, tú al contraste sonriendo e iluminando por decirlo así.

Sonrío al saber a lo que se refiere, y lo sé Sasuke kun rara vez se muestra afectivo en público.

-Él es así- Solo atino a responderle, supongo que decirle que él es amoroso conmigo no puede ser muy creíble después de todo afuera siempre se mantiene un tanto alejado rara vez me abraza o me toma de la mano...

-La otra vez los vi, él llevaba a Suk ya le dije a Sai que debe imitar ese comportamiento porque este hombre que me tocó es tan torpe como guapo- Dice divertida.- Sasuke kun, se veía realmente tierno.

-Sukkie es su adoración- Respondo en automático a su comentario, pensándolo, sabiendo lo que él ama a nuestro hijo.

-¿Y qué tal contigo en la intimidad eh? Siempre he tenido esa duda ¿cómo es en ese aspecto Sasuke kun?-Me pregunta de una forma tan extraña que me hace sonrojarme- ¿Te trata bien?

-Claro-Le respondo.

-¿Ya solucionaste tu problema?- Por la forma que me lo cuestiona sé que se refiere al sexual, yo en realidad no le tengo aún la confianza como para tratar ese tema con ella pero nos escuchó a Ten-Ten y a mí hablando desde ahí ha intentado acercarse a mí.- ¡Oh te has puesto como un tomate! Tranquila Hinata y eso que no te he cuestionado acerca de que tan bueno es Sasuke kun en la intimidad.

-Ino-Exclamo sorprendida.

-Bueno si dime que tal es.

-Él...-Le respondo insegura, pero de alguna forma me siento en confianza sonrío tímidamente- Es perfecto, no tengo con que... es decir con quién- Me sonrojo un poco- compararlo pero para mí es adecuado.-Ella sonríe.

-Me lo imagino, él es guapísimo y esta buenísimo... con todo respeto, tú sabes tengo mi esposo y lo amo pero aún puedo apreciarlo.- Yo le sonrío demostrando que entiendo lo que quiere decirme.

-Aún tengo ese problema-Le suelto, sé que ella va a aconsejarme sinceramente- Antes de que se fuera de misión estuvimos a casi nada...

-¿Y qué paso?- Me interrumpe.

-Sukkie lloró.

-¡Ah! Si me ha pasado algunas ocasiones ¡Esto de ser madre no es fácil! ¿Pero qué pasó entonces? ¿Se enfermo y por eso ya no pudieron?-Me cuestiona y yo me ruborizo nuevamente.

-No... sólo -Suspiro pensando que contestar tratando de encontrar el porque- Cuando regresé él ya estaba dormido... y yo no me siento bien- Respondí- ¿Si ya no le gusto?- Ella me sonríe.

-Sé lo que está pasando al menos contigo, estas cargando con esto sola debes hablarlo con él, me refiero a que no tienes a nadie que te ayude con tu bebé, con la casa y contigo, te entiendo pero debes saber que quizás todo esté en tu mente Hinata, ¿por qué ya no le vas a gustar? Es cierto cambiaste, traer un hijo al mundo no es algo simple nuestro cuerpo cambia, pero si él te ama créeme te seguirá viendo hermosa, y es obvio que te ama, basta ver esa forma con la cual te sigue con la mirada, está pendiente de ti todo el tiempo, o eso he visto cuando los veo por la calle o nos juntamos en alguna reunión o cena... me paso algo similar con Sai, claro él es diferente de él y ya me conoces a veces no pienso lo que digo y se lo dije "estoy gorda y floja"... él respondió-Dice sonriendo- Estas menos que cuando lo tenías en tu vientre pero sigues siendo tan hermosa como cuando te vi por primera vez, y lo supe ya sabes él no tiene mucha habilidad en eso... Necesitas un tiempo para ti, para que te recuperes a ti misma, hacer algo de ejercicio, un nuevo cambio de look... y si eso no te hace sentir mejor... entonces quizás si tengas que cuestionarle si ya no le gustas pero estoy segura que no es así, él te mira de una forma especial un brillo, no sé cómo explicarlo pero es obvio te ama Hinata.

Pienso en sus palabras, no creo que yo no le guste eso es cierto, tengo miedo que suceda cuando me toque... quizás sólo necesito lo que Ino chan dice tiempo para mí.

-Sé que me ama- Le digo sin pensarlo- Cada día a su lado es el mejor día, sólo soy yo tengo miedo de no gustarle.

Ino sonríe.

-Ya vez lo sabías, en ese caso quizás deberíamos ir a una estética y a una tienda.- Anda sube por tu bolso y vamos.

Le hice caso no pensé a lo que se refería hasta que llegamos a una estética y me hizo sentarme y pensar en que corte de pelo quería, al inicio no sabía pero finalmente decidí que cortarme el cabello hasta el hombro, cuando el estilista terminó realmente me sentí mucho mejor no podía creer que Ino chan tuviera razón me sentía más linda, cerré los ojos un tanto apenada para después por el espejo ver a mi amiga batallar con ambos bebés en sus brazos. Después fuimos a comprar un poco de ropa, y llegó un enorme momento bochornoso, Ino chan me llevó hasta una sección de ropa interior y empezó a pedir modelos de baby dolls, diciéndome que me obsequiaría el que más me gustara, evidentemente me morí de vergüenza y después de un rato de evasión finalmente comprendí que tenía que elegir alguno para salir de esa sección.

-Hinata, ya verás que cuando te lo pongas y él te vea vas a darme las gracias... quizás el negro con rojo le agrada son los colores de su clan ¿no?

En un inicio no le creí... pero ella ha de tener razón sabe más acerca de eso. Así que sonrojada acepté y me marche a casa. Durante los siguientes días me puse una rutina de ejercicio simple, para mi suerte Sukkie es un bebé muy tranquilo la mayoría de las veces y no me ha dado muchos problemas, necesito recuperarme y hacerme fuerte; también debo reconocerlo miré muchas veces el pequeño atuendo de encaje negro, la parte correspondiente a los senos es roja un rojo intenso, profundo, es lindo debo admitirlo pero me sonrojo de imaginarme ahí dentro con esa mi minúscula tanga, insegura tomó el conjunto después de darme un baño y me lo mido, estoy totalmente roja mirándome al espejo pero a pesar de no ser algo que yo eligiera por mi propia convicción me hace sentir bella y quiero que él pueda verme así.

 **POV SASUKE**

Me quedo quieto para no despertarla, me doy cuenta que sigo teniendo problemas de conducta debería manejar mejor mi mal humor aunque bueno tampoco me porté demasiado mal viniendo de mí, ¡mierda! ¿Esto tiene que ser tan difícil? Una sonrisa ladina aparece, con ella me he hecho mucho esa pregunta... ¿cuánto cambia la vida por una sola persona? O dos...

El llanto de Suk me despierta, abro los ojos adormilado son casi las 7am me giró y ella está durmiendo, me levanto sé que esto se pondrá peor si no le hacemos caso. Apenas me ha visto y deja de armar alboroto no puedo evitar sonreírle, estoy seguro que él pequeño empieza a entender mucho a pesar de ser aún muy niño, antes de tomarlo en mis brazos reviso su pañal una vez listo bajamos a la sala. Estoy seguro que hace poco lo alimentó Hinata, así que será mejor darle un poco más de horas de sueño.

Me gusta tenerlo en brazos y a él le gusta, su aroma me agrada literalmente huele a bebé y algo mezclado al aroma de ella, me agrada verlo luce tan tranquilo.

-Te portaste mal anoche, Suk no quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo mamá y papá tienen algunas cosas por hacer- Le digo esperando que pueda entenderlo- Esta noche, no vuelvas a portarte mal...

Empiezan a tocar la puerta veo la hora son las 7:40am, ¿quién podrá ser tan temprano? Me levanto debatiéndome si dejar a Suk en el sillón pero no sé cuánto me llevará en revisar quien está afuera y qué diablos quiera así que me lo llevo brazos y voy a abrir un tanto intrigado, me encuentro a Nara en la puerta con su típica cara, siento el frío en mi cuerpo al no llevar ninguna playera, me mira un tanto sorprendido y fija su mirada en las cobijas que envuelven a Suk.

-Tienes una misión- Joder, justo ahora y debe ser ahora en poco tiempo de otra forma no estaría aquí- Tenemos una princesa debe partir a las 8:30, Naruto iba a hacer la misión junto a Neji pero se ha adelantado el parto de Sakura... necesitamos un relevo, al ser más prudente que Naruto, tendrás a Rock Lee como acompañante.- Mierda otro hiperactivo del calibre de Naruto.

-¿Lee?- Le pregunto algo fastidiado, él pone su postura desinteresada.

-Es lo que hay, el Hokage cree que tu potencial y criterio es suficiente para mandarte con él y retirar a Neji y enviarlo a otra misión, quizás te lleve un aproximado de un mes.- Dice queriéndose librar.

¿Un mes? Mierda y me voy hoy... esta noche tampoco podrá ser... esto esta jodido.

-¿Dónde?- Le pregunto sin poder ocultar mi molestia.

-Al país del arroz.-Responde, mierda no está muy lejos pero si llevamos a una princesa me tardaré mínimo dos semanas en llegar hasta allá.- Tienes que estar en la puerta a las 8:30.

Asiento levemente Nara echa un último vistazo nada discreto a las cobijas en mis brazos seguramente buscando ver la cara de Suk y se va.

¡Genial! Un mes lejos de casa, descubro la cara a Suk se ve tan sereno y sonrío ladinamente Nara no consiguió verlo aún ante sus intentos, y claro yo no se lo iba a mostrar si quería verlo debía pedírmelo.

-Te portaste bien- Le aclaro y sonrío amargamente sentándome de nueva cuenta en la sala-Y hoy no podré hacer lo que planeaba, Suk la próxima noche que pueda dormir junto a tu madre por favor pórtate bien.

Sorprendentemente creo ver una sonrisa en su rostro me quedo algo pasmado de ver esa mueca y verlo estirarse. Me levanto para ir a tomar alguna ropa para el viaje y mi mochila, después de 10 minutos termino eso, finalmente me visto y vuelvo a bajar, Hinata parece profundamente dormida, ya son las 8, le daré un poco más de tiempo tendré que dejarle un mensaje, sé que no le agradará leerlo pero duerme tan poco. Vuelvo a la sala, contemplo el jardín por la cristal y también a Suk que se encuentra sereno.

-Suk, debes ser un buen niño tengo que irme porque ya viste que Nara me ha mandado a una misión así que te llevaré a tu cuna y dejarás a tu madre dormir.- Le advierto cuando he decidido que debo partir.

Me voy a las escaleras y él comienza a moverse levemente le miro se está chupando la manita quizás ya tenga hambre de verdad, despegó mi mirada para encontrarme a Hinata frente a mí, me detengo en seco un tanto sorprendido de verla ahí ella debería seguir durmiendo.

-¿No dormías?- Enserio quería que descansara más. Se ríe al verme.

-Ya desperté, ¿irás de misión? – Su pregunta la hace de forma preocupada.

-Si, Kakashi quiere que escolte a una princesa a las 8:30 me quiere en la entrada- Le explico rápidamente y le doy a Suk-¿Qué pasa? –Le pregunto al verla parece que la idea no le agrada.

-Nada- Dice y me besa suavemente- ¿Cuánto tiempo?-Me cuestiona apenas se ha alejado.

-Quizás un mes- Le respondo no es una respuesta que quisiera darle pero debe saberla... tal como lo esperaba a ella tampoco le agrada se ha puesto bastante seria, le conozco bien. Le sonrío levemente y puedo ver que un brillo aparece en sus ojos.

-Cuídate- Me dice y le beso los labios, para después salir de nuestra casa, dejándolos atrás.

No me gusta salir por tanto tiempo pero no tengo opción, ciertamente prefiero salir yo, no me imagino el día que a Kakashi se le ocurra enviarla a una misión y yo quedándome en casa no podría simplemente estar pensando en que algo pudiera ocurrirle, o aún peor ambos en misión ¿y Sukkie dónde? Definitivamente tendré que hablarlo con ella debería retirarse y hacer cosas menos riesgosas en la aldea.

-¡Sasuke kun! –Lee me llama, ya se encuentra en la entrada trotando con su típico traje verde.

A los 5 minutos llega la famosa princesa con su bloque, partimos enseguida. Apenas me he ido y ya quiero regresar, me pasa así desde que ella está conmigo. La chica que escoltamos es joven tendrá quizás unos 18 años y para mi fastidio he visto que revoloteó sus pestañas cuando la mire, joder aún casado tengo que lidiar con ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Cómo está tu hijo?- Me cuestiona Lee a un par de horas que hemos partido, la chica que camina delante de nosotros voltea a vernos, es obvio que no se esperaba que yo fuera padre.

-Bien- Le respondo escuetamente.

-¿Seguro que tiene el sharingan como tú? ¿O será que el byakugan como Hinata chan?- Sonrío ladinamente ante su pregunta ¿así que siguen teniendo esa duda?

-Hinata te respondió cuando fuiste a verlos- Le manifiesto dejando a la princesa unos pasos atrás, de inmediato se pone a andar.

-Sí, pero era muy poco tiempo pudo haber visto mal.

-¿con su byakugan y ver mal? –Le pregunto sarcásticamente desconfiar del potencial de mi esposa es bastante ofensivo, él se lleva la mano a la nuca y se ríe.

-Entonces tiene el sharingan.

-Tiene los ojos negros por el momento- Le digo secamente, y lo miro cruzándome para mi mala suerte con la mirada miel de la princesa puesta en mi.- Pero seguro despertará el sharingan a su tiempo, después de todo es mi hijo- Le respondo arrogante dándome cuenta que estoy hablando de más, habitualmente ignoro comentarios pero me preguntaba acerca de mi hijo y al respecto tengo tanto que decir soy un padre orgulloso de ese perfecto ser.

-Me dijeron que mi escolta sería Uzumaki Naruto y un Hyuga- Dice de pronto la chica.

-Naruto tuvo un inconveniente de su familia y Neji... no sé porque no lo enviaron- Sonrío para mis adentros al escuchar la explicación de Lee.

-Tú no pareces fuerte-Le dice.

-Lo soy, te protegeré con mi vida.- Le responde con su típica pose.

-Tú debes ser el sobreviviente Uchiha.- Me quedo con ganas de decirle "que perspicaz" pero le dedicó una gélida mirada.- No escuche rumores de que ya te hubieras casado, la tal Hinata debe ser la primogénita de Hiashi- Dice, "la tal" no me agrada pero decido pasarlo de largo. -¡Que lastima, me hubiera encantado tener una cita concertada contigo!

Su comentario me fastidia pero decido no exteriorizarlo y fingir que ni siquiera le he escuchado será un viaje molesto, pero entre más rápido lo solucione más pronto podré regresar a casa junto a ellos.

Los días son algo fastidiosos pero no son nada que no se pueda llevar, este tipo de misiones son así. Por fin a las cuatro semanas estoy saliendo de la oficina de Kakashi después de dar los pormenores de la misión ya pronto llegaré a casa y los veré, tengo mucha curiosidad por saber cómo ha cambiado Suk en este mes ¿me recordará? Probablemente no, un mes es un mes y él es tan pequeño.

-Ey Sasuke- Esa maldita voz es la de Naruto, se carga en mi espalda.

-Mmph- Le digo por instinto y de un movimiento hago que me suelte.

-¿acabas de regresar? –Asiento a su pregunta, lo veo un tanto despreocupado.

-¿Tu hijo nació?- Le pregunto.

-Si, pero en realidad son dos muy hermosos.- ¿dos? Me sorprendo levemente por lo que acaba de decirme.- Nació primero Boruto es un niño más hermoso que el tuyo- Dejo salir una leve risa fingida realmente refleja más una sonrisa incrédula y arrogante- Después mi bella Sarada, se parece bastante a su madre aunque tiene mis ojos pero el pelo de Sakura para ser mellizos no se parecen mucho- Dice pensativo.

-Me voy dobe- Le digo esperando que no siga haciendo que pierda mi tiempo con él.

-Nos vemos Sasuke- Me dice y le pierdo de vista.

Al entrar a la sala veo el reloj que marca las 6:37pm, y su fragancia ya está impregnada en esta casa escucho leves ruidos que provienen de arriba así que subo sigilosamente, entro a la habitación y puedo enfocarla en el cuarto de Suk, se encuentra de espaldas así que inmediatamente me doy cuenta que se ha cortado el pelo ¿por qué? Chasqueo la lengua intrigado y se gira de inmediato, me mira y sonríe tímidamente y comienza a caminar hacia mí me recargo en el marco de la puerta mirando cómo se acerca, luce muy bella aún con su pelo corto. Me siento lleno de verla acercarse, de saber que ella me espera ahora... si soy feliz.

-Hola- Me dice tímidamente cuando está frente a mí con su cuello arqueado mirándome.

En un movimiento rápido y hábil la tomo por la cintura acercándola a mí.

-Hola- Le digo pasando ambas manos por su pequeño cuerpo aferrándome a ella inhalando la fragancia que sale de su cuello, sus labios tocan mi mejilla en forma de un beso, y sus brazos se empiezan a cerrar por mi espalda.

-¿Cómo te fue?- Me cuestiona.

-Bien- le digo soltando su pequeño cuerpo.

Es hora de ver a alguien más esa criaturita por la cual quiero un mejor mundo, camino directo a la habitación de Suk lo veo dentro de su cuna luce un poco más grande, claro ya tiene sus tres meses su piel sigue blanca, sus grandes ojos oscuros curiosos y brillantes, parece sonreír al verme pero se distrae enseguida con el sonido del juguete que cuelga cerca de su cabeza. Le acaricio levemente una de sus infladas mejillas rojas, los brazos de Hinata me envuelven el abdomen desde mi espalda.

-¿Tienes hambre?- Me pregunta típico de ella, sonrío apenas perceptible su forma de cuidarme y estar al pendiente, esto es mi familia esa que llegué a pensar que no volvería a tener y claro está su forma de demostrarme amor.

-Si, creo que si- Le respondo tomando una de sus manos haciendo que me suelte para pasarle uno de mis brazos en sus pequeños hombros.

Me sonríe y entiendo debemos llevarnos a Suk así que lo alzó y bajamos a cenar lo deposito en el portabebé que se encontraba encima de la mesa del comedor mientras Hinata recalienta algo.

-¿Tuviste problemas?- Me cuestiona.

-No- Le respondo escuetamente, si tuve algunos pero no tienen relevancia además ella era mi mayor preocupación... y claro Suk.- Ha crecido- Le hago la observación.

-Si- Me dice acercándome un plato de arroz con verduras cocidas.- Es un buen bebé.

Sonrío al escucharle decirlo recordando la última noche en casa.

-Por cierto ¿qué le paso a tu cabello?- Se sonroja de inmediato, dejándome apreciar ese rubor que sin duda algunas me vuelve loco.

-Me lo corte un poco.- Su comentario me hace sonreír levemente.

-¿Un poco? Te lo deje más largo- Le digo divertido por su concepto de "poco" en algunas cosas.

Suk roba su atención y ella lo tranquiliza, comienzo a comer lento mientras le veo juguetear un rato y después regresar y comenzar a comer frente a mí. Ella es tan guapa, tan hermosa, tan única... cierro los ojos intentando no perderme del objetivo. Van a dar las 7:30 cuando se levanta y empieza a lavar los platos, acerco el portabebe comienzo a tocar de nueva cuenta las mejillas regordetas de mi pequeño retoño mientras él intenta liberarse de mi agarre, otro más que me hace ceder ante él y dejo de molestarlo y comienzo a distraerlo de otra forma.

-Hoy te portaras bien ¿cierto? –Le digo en voz baja y él me mira fijamente me pregunto qué le pasa por su pequeño cerebrito, no lo sé pero seguramente aún es incapaz de comprender mis órdenes.

Al poco tiempo que Hinata termina de limpiar Suk comienza a reclamarla, ella se va a la sala a darle de comer. Le sigo y los observo un rato, se ve bien, dulce, cariñosa; ambos son lo mejor que mis ojos pueden ver, lo mejor que me ha sucedido definitivamente. Sonrío levemente y decido irme a la habitación empiezo a acomodar lo que tenía guardado en mi mochila, cuando termino escucho a Hinata en la habitación la veo de reojo depositar a Suk en la cuna y decido ir a darme un baño.

Me agradaría tenerla aquí y ver el agua correr por su cuerpo con ese pensamiento cierro el grifo y tomo una toalla para envolverla en mi cintura y otra más para secarme el cabello comienzo a frotarlo enérgicamente esperando eliminar la mayor cantidad de agua posible, abro la puerta enfocado en ir al closet para vestirme, veo la cama lista para recibirme pero ella no está recostada, mi mirada la busca inmediatamente en la habitación... me quedo pasmado al verla, se encuentra recargada en el borde de la puerta corrediza del cuarto de Suk y joder luce muy sexy, trae puesto un minivestido de encaje color negro, con detalles rojos en el pecho, pera esa prenda me deja ver unas bragas que creo son igual de encaje negro y su bendito cuerpo las curvas que tanto me vuelven loco y ya anhelaba observar, me ha dejado con la boca abierta, que había olvidado respirar, en su cara una leve sonrisa, un rubor bastante marcado debido sin duda alguna a la pena que debe estar sintiendo de mostrarse así, su mirada un tanto baja pero la levanta y me mira fijamente, yo solo consigo sonreírle atontado tomando un poco de aire, mierda nervioso.

Se acerca con pasos lentos contoneando sus caderas sin buscarlo, pero hipnotizándome con sus movimientos aún más... cuando está frente a mí coloca sus manos en mi torso quemándome por su simple contacto, levanta más su cara y puedo adivinar que se pone de puntillas intentando alcanzarme para besarme, inconvenientes de que sea pequeña para ella una característica que a mi vuelve loco, antes de inclinarme para ayudarle a lograr su propósito le digo algo lujurioso:

-Te ves muy sexy- Y antes de darle tiempo de reaccionar me fundo en un beso desesperado de ella, de mi necesidad por sentirla y hacerla mía.

Suelto la maldita toalla que traía en mis manos sin importar dónde diablos queda, llevo mis manos a su cintura tomándola entre mis manos esa cintura que sigue siendo tan pequeña acercándola a mi cuerpo.

-Te amo- Me susurra entre los labios.

-Yo a ti- Le contesto acercándola imposiblemente más a mi cuerpo.

Comienzo a dar pasos haciéndola retroceder lentamente, suelto sus labios para inclinarme más directo a su cuello se estremece en cuánto siente mis labios y se agarra a mis bíceps, a esta altura ya estoy bastante caliente, mi verga se encuentra totalmente despierta con solo haberla visto ahora la exige. En cuanto toca el borde de la cama se detiene y se zafa de mis brazos haciendo que me dé la vuelta y sonriéndome juguetona, arqueo la ceja un tanto decepcionado de la espera y por no saber que pretende. Lleva su mano derecha directo al agarre de la toalla deshaciéndolo y dejando que caiga me mira escrupulosamente y hace un mohín como si aprobara lo que ve.

-Siéntate- Si, la señorita me ordena que me siente sonrío ladinamente por su mandamiento aunque lo haya dicho en un tono de voz bajo e inseguro, no deja de serlo.

Decido obedecerle y sentarme mientras literalmente me la como con la mirada, me sonríe tímidamente y se vuelve a acercar, chasqueo la lengua divertido y vuelvo a tomarla por la cintura para fundirnos en otro beso, bajo mis manos a sus nalgas me sorprendo nuevamente, trae una de esas bragas que no cubren casi nada.

-Andas demasiado guapa- le digo, haciéndole saber que he descubierto eso y que me he puesto aún más caliente.

-Sasuke- Me reprocha apenada, pero se hinca entre mis piernas dejándome sorprendido.

Creo saber lo que viene, me mira con esa mirada tierna, con su rubor en sus mejillas y se acerca lentamente a mi polla, ansioso por ver como se hunde en su pequeña boca poso mis manos en cama y lo hace la introduce lentamente casi una tortura me inclino hacia atrás arqueando la cabeza mirando el techo, sintiendo sus labios envolviéndola, succionando, acariciando, haciéndome subir a la gloria, suspiro ante sus buenas atenciones dejando que haga y deshaga a su antojo dejando que el tiempo transcurra en sus labios. Sigue introduciéndola haciéndome gemir, enderezo levemente la cabeza permitiéndome ver el espectáculo, excitándome aún más, viendo como desaparece y aparece en su boca, colocó mi mano derecha en su cabeza ayudando a dirigir que tanto y cómo lo deseo, mierda estoy demasiado caliente que solo me llevo por impulsos, cierro los ojos y gimo sin poder controlarlo y me vengo en su boca sintiéndome en cierta forma colmado, abro los ojos para encontrarme sus mirada satisfecha, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, llevo mi mano a la comisura de su labio limpiando con mi dedo pulgar un hilillo de semen y le sonrío como estúpido, ella es tan hermosa y no se da cuenta de que tanto.

-Bienvenido a casa Sasuke kun- Su comentario me deja un tanto descolocado, no es la primera vez que lo dice pero ahora que lo recuerdo habitualmente al llegar lo dice, y hoy no lo había dicho ¿así que lo guardo hasta este momento?

-Debo regresar más veces. –Le digo sin saber que responderle pero consciente de que debo hacerlo, ella es la única persona con la que intento no ser descortés.

Ella sonríe divertida relajada.

-O quizás no deberías irte. –Dice un tanto nostálgica.

Me inclino y le beso los labios abriéndome paso probando toda su cavidad oral, en un movimiento hábil consigo sentarla en mis piernas la aprieto contra mi cuerpo sintiendo sus pechos contra mi cuerpo, comienzo a besarle por su clavícula con la intención de llegar a sus tetas, acercándome lentamente mientras su respiración se vuelve irregular, tomó ambos tirantes y los libero para que me den mejor acceso, si por mi fuera no la dejaría sola con Suk, yo solo quiero protegerlos ella lo sabe pero hay cosas que tengo que hacer como el jefe de familia, como ninja, como Uchiha. Mi mano libre la llevo hacia su sexo moviendo el minúsculo trozo de tela que nos separa, le acaricio un poco pero ya se encuentra suficientemente bien lubricada, así que me acomodo para que mi polla pueda disfrutarla y termine de despertar, pero es cómo si rompiera la magia que la envuelve, se aleja empujándome del pecho dejándome ver su cara un tanto sorprendida y asustada de mi último movimiento ¿qué sucede?

-Sasuke... estoy- Arqueo la ceja confundido ¿por qué me rechaza?- tengo miedo.

-¿De qué?- Le cuestiono enseguida, baja la mirada y piensa su respuesta.

-De que sea incomodo y de que no te guste.- ¿De qué diablos habla? No es su primera vez, le tomo un mechón de cabellos orillándolo de su hermosa cara comprendiendo qué sucede... tiene miedo de que la lastime, quizás se sienta insegura después del nacimiento de nuestro hijo por los cambios que tuvo su cuerpo, es una verdadera tonta ¿no entiende que es la mujer más hermosa?

-Tonta- Me mira sorprendida por mi respuesta, y le sonrío ladinamente dejándole ver que no es literal-Tú me encantas, eres incluso más bella que antes, tienes imposiblemente mejor tus curvas que antes ¿sabes? –Se sonroja levemente al escucharme, lo siento nena no sé decirlo de otra forma paseo mis manos por su cuerpo dejándole claro a que me refiero- Me pongo caliente solo de verte, ¿no te das cuenta?-Tomo su nuca y la acerco a mi chocando nuestras frentes mirándonos- Me diste un hijo y eres más bella que antes, seré cuidadoso tú mandas- Le dejo claro.

Se abalanza a mis labios besándome apasionadamente, poso mis manos en sus nalgas amasándolas sus manos abandonan mi cuello y comienzan a vagar por mi cuerpo tocándome haciéndome desearla más, le quito la pequeña prenda que cubre su sexo y esa linda prenda superior. Nos metemos entre el edredón cubriéndonos superficialmente, coloco mi cabeza en la almohada mientras ella se pone encima y se sienta rozando levemente mi verga, se inclina y comienza a besar mi cuello mientras le tomo de la cintura y le acaricio la espalda, sus manos acarician mi cuerpo también, roza cada vez más si sexo quizás buscando ensamblarse pero no la presiono más, dejo que lo haga a su ritmo. Sus besos me excitan más y más ¿cuánto me hará seguir con esta tortura? Comienza a colocarse y empieza lentamente a introducirlo escucho un jadeo de su parte, me toma las mejillas con sus manos y se adentra más cierra los ojos sintiendo lo perfecta que es nuestra unión, gimo y ella logra que mi polla llegue hasta el fondo topando con sus paredes vaginales, gime me da un beso y comienza a moverse lentamente, se endereza y comienza a moverse más rápido, llevo mis manos a sus pechos acunándolos y sin pensarlo me dirijo a uno para comenzar a succionarlo y lamerlo la escucho gemir, se mueve un poco más rápido así que decido hacer lo mismo y poner más fuerza en mi succión consiguiendo un premio de su pecho.

-Hazlo tú- Me dice después de tener el control un buen rato, suelto el pecho que hace unos minutos había introducido después de vaciar el primero, y le sonrío.

-¿Cómo lo quieres?- Le pregunto, poniéndola debajo de mí ante un pequeño ruidito de sorpresa de su parte.- ¿lento o rápido?- Le digo con la voz ronca envolviendo una de sus manos entre la mía.

-rápido- Responde enseguida dándome un beso.

La embisto apenas termina de dar su respuesta y su gemido no termina cuando de nueva estoy dentro de ella, dándonos placer a ambos, haciéndola mía con fuerza, perdiéndome en su interior que comienza a vibrar, solo sigo penetrándola una y otra vez hasta que su interior me aprieta de tal manera que vengo dentro.

Nuestras respiraciones agitadas, nuestros cuerpos sudorosos, y ese olor de ella y mío mezclado mientras su pecho se levanta sin ritmo pero rápido. Salgo después de un rato besándole la frente.

-Te extrañaba muchísimo Hinata.- Le digo acariciando su mejilla, abre sus ojos y me sonríe.

-Yo a ti.- Se acerca a mí, acurrucándose en mi cuerpo.

-Eres hermosa- Le digo al oído tomándola por la cintura.- Gracias por hacerme el amor.

Sé que es cursi lo que le digo, pero sé que necesita escuchar algo así además es cierto, ella es todo para mí.

 **POV HINATA**

4 semanas han transcurrido desde que se fue a misión pienso mientras le acaricio la mejilla a Sukkie, le sonrió al verlo mover sus piernitas y manos enérgicamente recostado en su cuna y me inclino aún más mirando sus enormes ojos negros son idénticos a los de él, tan grandes y tan negros pero luces dulces ¿cuándo volverá a casa Sasuke? Suspiro al pensarle escucho un ruido así que inmediatamente me giro a buscar la fuente que lo produjo... y ahí en el marco de la puerta lo veo, mi corazón se aloca dentro de mí, siento esas mariposas en mi estomago, él tiene esa expresión indescifrable así que le sonrío y camino hacia él que no tarda en recargarse en el marco, no puedo creer que solo por verle me sienta tan nerviosa me mira fijamente y yo soy un manojo de nervios ¿qué piensa?

-Hola- Le saludo mirándolo, él es tan guapo... me toma por la cintura atrayéndome a él haciendo que una sonrisa enorme se dibuje ante su acto, feliz de estar en sus brazos.

-Hola- Su voz es la música perfecta de mis oídos, escucharle hablar después de tanto tiempo me hace sentir bien, me las ingenio para lograr llegar a su mejilla y darle un beso y lo abrazo sintiéndolo, haciendo esa unión que me permite escuchar su corazón.

-¿Cómo te fue?- Le pregunto sin soltarlo buscando su mirada.

-Bien- Me responde y sus brazos dejan de apretar mi cuerpo así que hago lo mismo, esquiva mi cuerpo y comienza a adentrarse en la habitación.

Sonrío al ver que va directo a Sukkie, pone sus manos en el barandal de la cuna y seguramente lo observa mueve su mano derecha buscando tocarle así que me apresuro y le llego por detrás lo abrazo, cierro levemente los ojos inhalando su aroma.

-¿Tienes hambre?- Le cuestiono mientras lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Si, creo que si- Me dice toma una de mis manos deshace en cierta forma mi brazo y me pone a su lado.

Su mirada es indicativo que esta listo para ir a cenar, le vuelvo a sonreír preguntándome si él tomará a Sukkie o debo hacerlo yo... pero él lo toma en sus brazos así que decido comenzar a caminar directo a la estufa y comenzar a recalentar la comida, escucho unos leves ruidos en el comedor así que supongo que ha de estar acomodando algo pero me dedico a la comida.

-¿Tuviste problemas?- Le preguntó queriendo saber cómo ha estado en estas semanas fuera.

-No- Dice seco haciéndome sentir desilusionada parece ser que no me contará- Ha crecido- Volteo hacia el comedor intrigada y le veo atento a Sukkie, termino de servir los platos.

-Si- Le digo acomodando los platos- Es un buen bebé.-Le veo sonreír ante mi comentario, con la mirada fija en él.

-Por cierto ¿qué le paso a tu cabello?-Me pregunta, no puedo evitarlo y me ruborizo pensé que no se había dado cuenta, suelen decir que los hombres no se dan cuenta.

-Me lo corte un poco.- Le respondo.

-¿Un poco? Te lo deje más largo- dice mirándome fijamente pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Tomo aire aún sonrojada jugando con mis dedos y un tanto nerviosa... tiene esa mirada que me pone así aunque verle sonreír es bastante cautivador, Sukkie comienza a gimotear así que coloco el portabebé frente a mí comenzando a moverlo para que se balancee y se tranquilice, tratando de disipar esas sensaciones que solo Sasuke kun puede provocar, después de un rato se pone a comer y yo hago lo mismo, tenemos una cena bastante silenciosa pero nosotros somos así, a veces un poco de silencio no esta mal. En cuanto terminamos de comer me apresuro a lavar los trastes me doy prisa porque Sukkie pronto me pedirá de comer, echó un leve vistazo a Sukkie para corroborar que se encuentre bien pero me encuentro a Sasuke con él muevo la cabeza atendiendo mi trabajo dándome más prisa, escucho a Sasuke hablarle al bebé aunque no entiendo que le dice.

Justo cuando termino de lavarlos, Sukkie comienza a llorar me acerco a ellos y lo alzo para llevarlo a la sala y alimentarlo, me siento y veo de reojo el reloj que ya marcan las 8pm justo a tiempo termine de lavar los trastes, le acomodo y comienzo a amamantarlo al poco tiempo Sasuke se nos une aunque se mantiene alejado y el bebé comienza a quedarse dormido al poco tiempo, Sasuke kun se levanta y sube a la habitación ,estoy un poco nerviosa dándole vueltas a que me espera ahora que nos quedemos por decirlo así solos Sukkie dormirá un buen rato y él y yo necesitamos sentirnos... respiro y decido llevarlo a la cuna no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo, apenas lo he recostado y escucho el sonido del agua de la regadera en el baño, entonces solo viene a mi la idea... me voy directo a la cómoda y arreglo un poco mi cabello y cara, apenada voy a closet y tomó de un cajón el conjunto que me obsequió Ino chan, me siento en el suelo un tanto insegura, mordiéndome el labio pero decido hacerlo me desvisto y me lo pongo, me hecho un vistazo en el espejo completamente sonrojada y después hago una que otra pose tratando de encontrar alguna buena que me haga lucir guapa, el sonido del agua comienza a disminuir para finalmente dejar de escucharse, me levantó asustada y pienso rápidamente qué hacer por un momento pienso en meterme en la cama pero solo la dejo abierta decidiendo que si me acuesto esto perderá el objetivo, escucho sus pasos y no sé cómo termine a lado de la puerta del cuarto de Sukkie, le echo un rápido vistazo y sigue dormidito, tomo aire en mis pulmones expectante y tomando una de esas raras posturas de las modelos en los carteles de la tienda de donde salió este vestuario.

Él sale del baño frotándose el cabello con una toalla y una alrededor de su cintura, tomó otra bocanada de aire un tanto nerviosa viendo el perfecto esposo que luce tan bien ahí y así... él finalmente mira por la habitación y luego a mí, abre levemente la boca mirándome de arriba abajo y yo me siento totalmente desubicada, solo espero no estarme viendo tan tonta o estar haciendo un espectáculo vergonzoso, me muerdo el labio pero él me mira con esa chispa en sus ojos, esa chispa que reconozco bien así que sonrío, le sonrío y él me regala una sonrisa amplia cierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza divertido, los abre y me mira con una expresión en su rostro que le hace resaltar sus facciones, dejándolo aún más guapo... mi amado Sasuke, mis pies comienzan a moverse solos hacia él ante su atenta mirada, le acaricio los pectorales volviendo a admirar su cuerpo, arqueo la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos nuevamente y me pongo de puntillas para besarlo, él se acerca y cuando creo que juntará nuestros labios me dice con un tono que hace que mis mejillas se coloreen más:

-Te ves muy sexy- Me besa, siento que un trozo de tela roza mi pierna derecha y al instante siento sus manos cerrarse en mi cintura pegándome a su cuerpo.

-Te amo- Le digo entre sus labios, cerrando mis manos en su espalda abrazándolo paseando mis manos en la piel de su espalda.

-Yo a ti- Me dice abrazándome más fuerte.

Por alguna razón me siento bien, su olor, sus palabras y su actitud... le deseo tanto y solo quiero que disfrute, quiero devolverle todo lo que me hace sentir, que pueda percibir lo que provoca en mi cuerpo en mi interior, que soy solo suya, siento su deseo palpable como antes y yo me siento ahora segura de mí y completamente en confianza de lo que le haré ahora.

Empieza a caminar con dirección hacia la cama mientras su lengua choca con mía y sus manos se aferran a mi cadera, sus labios se desvían a mi cuello haciendome estremecer por el contacto, le agarro los brazos sintiéndome arder en deseo, disfrutando literalmente de su anatomía. Quiere hacer que me recueste en la cama pero ese no es el plan así que me las arreglo para intercambiar lugares, me mira confundido, pero no me detengo en su malestar le echo un leve vistazo a su abdomen y mis manos se mueven solas hacia el nudo de la toalla en sus caderas, jalo de la tela para deshacerlo sé que no debería sorprenderme pero es imposible no hacerlo su pene está totalmente erecto... siento inseguridad nuevamente es demasiado grande y no sé si estoy lista ya para recibirlo nuevamente en mi interior, aunque mi cuerpo lo pide. No hay vuelta atrás debo intentarlo.

-Siéntate- Arquea la ceja incrédulo cuando se lo pido, pero sonríe ladinamente dejando ver esa cara irresistible una vez más.

Se sienta en el borde de la cama con las piernas abiertas recargando su peso en sus manos mirándome serio pero de forma curiosa deteniendo sus ojos en mis pechos y en mi cara le sonrío y doy un paso hacía él, se incorpora enseguida y vuelve a tomarme por la cintura y me besa apasionadamente sus manos se trasladan a mi trasero lo aprieta levemente y me muerde el labio inferior.

-Andas demasiado guapa- Me dice ronco, apretando mi trasero con más fuerza.

-Sasuke- Sale de mi boca sin poder controlarlo, estoy nerviosa y sus comentarios que no suenan literalmente... Alejo rápidamente esos pensamientos no debo pensarlo tanto así que me hinco entre sus piernas.

Le observo antes de comenzar a hacerle sexo oral, su mirada cambio a una salvaje su boca levemente entreabierta, su respiración comienza a ser irregular... no debo hacerlo sufrir tanto, me termino de acomodar y tomo su pene con mi mano derecha lo acaricio levemente y lo introduzco a mi boca, él echa sus manos hacía atrás y se recarga , le escucho suspirar y parece estar viendo hacia el techo, al poco tiempo escucho que emite gemidos, se mueve y siento su mano en mi cabeza indicando cómo desea que sea el ritmo y hasta dónde quiere llegar dentro de mí, trato de no desconcentrarme y darle lo que desea... al poco rato él se libera dentro de mi boca le observo y parece saciado toma aire recobrándose y sólo puedo sonreírle, me gusta verlo de esa manera debo admitirlo, toca una de mis mejillas y mueve su dedo en la comisura y me sonríe de nueva cuenta.

-Bienvenido a casa Sasuke kun- Le digo su semblante cambia cómo si pensara cuidadosamente en algo.

-Debo regresar más veces. –Me dice, sonrío por su comentario... es tan gratificante sentir que sigo siendo bella para él.

-O quizás no deberías irte. –Le digo aún sabiendo que eso es imposible, poniendo mis manos en sus piernas.

Acerca su cara a la mía y me besa un tanto lento pero muy demandante, se agacha un poco más y toma de mi cintura sentándome de tal forma que sus piernas quedan abrazadas por las mías, me aprieta contra su cuerpo y comienza esa tortura de besos repartidos en mi cuello bajando a mis pechos, sus dedos jueguetean con los tirantes, su mano derecha se abre paso por mi cuerpo llegando hasta mi intimidad, e dejo llevar mi respiración es superficial deseando sentir sus caricias en esa zona que ahora comienza a tocar, unas caricias leves que me hacen jadear y acercarme más a su cuerpo tomandolo por el cuello, su mano abandona esa zona dejándome un tanto deseosa y nos mueve de tal forma que pueda sentir su pene queriendo abrirse paso... y sólo me mueve sola le empujo alejándome un poco de su miembro evitando que logre penetrarme, tengo miedo de que duela, tengo miedo de que mi cuerpo no sea el mismo y no le guste.

-Sasuke... estoy- Le explico a ver su cara aturdida por mi movimiento, veo mis manos en su pecho y sé que debo decírselo - tengo miedo.

-¿De qué?- Me cuestiona.

-De que sea incomodo y de que no te guste.- Me cuesta decírselo pero hay cosas que uno debe callar

-Tonta- Me dice y yo me pasmo un tanto asustada pero me sonríe y me doy cuenta que no esta molesto su mano que acomodo mi cabello corre por mi mejilla- Tú me encantas, eres incluso más bella que antes, tienes imposiblemente mejor tus curvas que antes ¿sabes? – sus manos corren por mi cuerpo mientras me lo decía - Me pongo caliente solo de verte, ¿no te das cuenta?- Agarra mi nuca y pega nuestras frentes - Me diste un hijo y eres más bella que antes, seré cuidadoso tú mandas.

Estoy excitada y enormemente feliz de que él me vea así que yo pueda provocarle eso, siento su afecto en sus palabras, sé que siente algo similar a lo que yo siento por él y no puedo más que agradecer estar a su lado a lado de un hombre tan comprensivo y bueno conmigo... rompo la distancia que nos separa y beso sus labios, haciéndolos míos, uniéndolos, entregándome a él; sus manos se posan en mi trasero acariciando, tocando le acaricio el cuello, nos acariciamos aumentando más el deseo, comienza a quitarme las prendas repartiendo miles de besos por mi cuerpo, se recuesta boca abajo guiándome así que me siento encima de su sexo, me acerco a él y comienzo a repartir besos en esas zonas tan erógenas, sus manos juguetean en mi cintura y espalda despertando cada zona sensible en mí... solo le siento, agradezco sus caricias y besos e intento corresponderle de la misma forma, quiero sentirlo así que intento hacer esa unión tan perfecta que solo podría darse con él... por fin lo logró cierro los ojos metiéndolo lentamente sintiendo como me abre a su paso, jadeo en busca de cierto alivio, esta dentro de mí completamente él gime y lo sigo le doy un beso y comienzo a hacerle el amor lento, sintiéndolo, colmándonos; le doy un beso profundo en los labios sintiendo la pasión que nos inunda, le suelto y me siento buscando más colmar las ganas de sentirlo aún más mío me muevo encima de él rápido o eso intento sonrío al entender que no podré igualarlo... sus labios se cierran alrededor de uno de mis pechos succionando arrebatadamente haciéndome gemir más, sus caricias su lengua y dientes nuestra unión, esto no puede ser mejor.

-Hazlo tú- Le digo queriendo más, sentirlo tomarme de esa forma despiadada pero amorosa con la que él me hace suya, su mirada se convierte en una divertida cuando escucha mi petición libera mi pezón y sonríe ladinamente.

-¿Cómo lo quieres?- Me cuestiona y al instante se mueve dejándome debajo de él.- ¿lento o rápido?- Vuelve a cuestionarme y toma una de mis manos mientras con la otra me acaricia el primer pecho que tuvo en sus labios.

-rápido- Le respondo enseguida esperando que no me haga esperar y le doy un beso apasionado.

Apenas he tocado sus labios cuando esta nueva cuenta dentro de mí, abro la boca envuelta en deseo gimiendo de sentirlo moverse tan deliciosamente, y ahí tengo lo que necesitaba su forma de hacerme el amor, esa forma que me vuelve loca, que me hace olvidar y solo estar consciente de lo que me hace sentir... mi cuerpo se entrega sintiéndole abrirse paso una y otra vez dentro de mí, estalló en un fuerte orgasmo que me hace tocar la estrellas y le siento llegar a él al poco tiempo y esparcir su semilla en mi interior. Me da un beso en la frente y sale de mi interior.

-Te extrañaba muchísimo Hinata.- Me dice recostándose a mi lado, le observó luce relajado y tranquilo le sonrío... puedo asegurar que yo lo extrañaba mucho más.

-Yo a ti.- Le respondo recuperando un poco de la cercanía entre nosotros.

-Eres hermosa-Me susurra haciendo que su cálido aliento corra hasta mi cuello haciéndome sonreír.- Gracias por hacerme el amor.

-Te amo- Le respondo abrazándolo.

-¿Y tú qué crees que yo siento por ti?-Me dice juguetón, sonrío sosteniéndole la mirada, él es todo lo que yo podría desear definitivamente.

Tuve tanta suerte de encontrarlo y unir nuestros caminos, le doy un beso tierno... convencida de que esta es la vida que nos espera por siempre.


End file.
